


Four's Company

by vampire_angel_z



Series: Four's Company [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Edward, Alpha!Marcel, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coma, Date Rape Drug, Doctor!Liam, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dystopian World, F/M, Handcuffs, Home Invasion, Incest, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Illness, Mentions of Harry/Nick Grimshaw, Mentions of Harry/Taylor, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Multi, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Omega!Niall, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Torture, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, alpha!Harry, beatings, doctor!zayn, dub-con, fertility treatments, mentions of cutting, nightmares!, non-con, omega!Louis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 104
Words: 275,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/pseuds/vampire_angel_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Summary: The alpha triplets need a mate. Louis is too perfect to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting over again. Welcome to all new readers.
> 
> Someone decided to post my work on another site without my permission. Please don't do that. If you see such a thing happen, let me know. I don't want other people posting my work. This is my fanfiction. Only I post it anywhere. 
> 
> I have never allowed anyone to use my characters either, and anyone who says otherwise is lying to you.
> 
> Detailed summary: Omegas are in the shortest supply they have ever been. Alphas, in the highest. It’s the law in today’s society for multiple alphas to share an omega. Harry, Marcel and Edward having no shortage of willing Omegas, but are having trouble finding an omega all three of them can agree to spend the rest of their lives with. Enter Louis.
> 
> To all the folks who have been through evil things like rape, and other traumatic incidences, military experience, etc, please tread carefully, or not read at all. There could be things on here which could hurt you, or trigger a reaction, or offend you.

“She’s perfect,” Marcel begs his brothers, “Wilhelmina graduated at the top of her class…”

“Boring,” Harry drawls.

“Already owns her own company…” Marcel continues, despite his brother’s interruption.

“Even more boring…” Harry grumbles.

“We own a company, brother.” Edward reminds Harry.

“Exactly,” Harry sighs, “If we marry a CEO, it would be so terribly…”

“Redundant.” Edward finishes.

As triplets, the boys have a habit of constantly concluding each other’s sentences. It’s as unnerving for outsiders, as it is endearing.

“I like her,” Marcel crosses his arms defensive, “I could spend the rest of my life with her.”

Edward shrugs indifferently, “I am not opposed to mating with this woman.”

As the oldest and most stoic Styles triplet, Edward is fairly sociopathic. He doesn’t feel strongly for any of the candidates his brothers have picked out, and could care less who they end up with, as long as the omega is pretty and can satisfy the carnal aspects of Edward’s personality.

“She is so boring,” Harry drawls, “I couldn’t focus on anything she said during the entire dinner.”

“She is a scholar,” Marcel gestures wildly, clearly excited about this one. “Brilliant. Her research in the area of…”

“I don’t care.” Harry says, stubborn like a mule, “I don’t want this woman.”

“Edward.” Marcel turns to the eldest twin in his desperation, “Please. Wilhelmina is a catch.”

“She is,” Edward agrees, unable to contain his smirk when Harry mimics falling asleep, “However, I refuse to mate an omega Harry isn’t enamoured with.”

“Thanks babe,” Harry flashes his dimples at Edward, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You always take his side.” Marcel throws a pillow at Edward which is easily caught.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Edward scoffs.

Marcel is usually the picture of control and responsibility, but it’s hard not to react childishly to his brothers. He _is_ the youngest of the three. “You love Harry more than me. Why don’t I just leave you two to start a family without me?”

 _It would end me to lose you._ Edward thinks. He can never admit his love out loud. His heart constricts at the sight of his brothers. Harry’s wide grin and Marcel’s petulant frown.

There are stories of twins dying, and the other not being able to survive the trauma. That’s Edward. If either Marcel or Harry were taken from him, he would die. No surviving losing the two most important people to him. As a surgeon, Edward has long lost the part of him capable of viewing people as human beings, and not walking bags of disease and imperfection, but it’s different with his brothers.

They are the best parts of him. The walking pieces of his heart.

“Of course he loves me more.” Harry teases Marcel, who lets out an uncharacteristic growl as Harry saunters over to Edward, and plops himself down in the oldest triplet’s lap. “I give the best head.”

“You do _not_.” Marcel hisses, fully riled up, “Edward…”

“Enough,” Edward shifts so Harry can settle comfortably in his arms, “You are both equal in my eyes. You know this.”

“I don’t want to marry one of Harry’s bimbos.” Marcel rushes over to his brothers, and throws himself on Edward’s other side. “I don’t want an airheaded idiot mothering our children.”

“I don’t want one of Marcel’s nerds.” Harry complains in Edward’s neck, “They are boring and read for fun.”

“It wouldn’t kill _you_ to read a book, Hazza,” Marcel fires at the middle triplet.

“You both have to decide soon,” Edward huffs as his younger mirrors nuzzle into him for comfort, “We can’t get through another rut without an omega.”

The boys are of age - men now - and have been spending their ruts, trying to please each other. Without an omega, there’s not much hope three alphas have of satiating each other, and things have gotten to a point where the dreaded red x on the calendar which marks their rut is actually painful to look at.

“If we can’t decide on an omega, then…” Marcel sobs out, unable to finish the sentence.

“One of us needs to break off.” Harry gently finishes for his brother.

“I will go.” Marcel says firmly. “You and Edward get along perfectly. I’m the odd one out. I’m the one causing problems because no girl is smart enough. You two are suffering because of me.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Harry slaps Marcel in the back of his head, grinning as the youngest lets out an offended _Edward._ That’s them, always reaching for their eldest twin to fix things. “What would Edward do without you?”

“None of you are going anywhere.” Edward tightens his arms around his Harry and Marcel.

“I should go,” Harry smirks confidently, but Edward and Marcel can easily see the insecurity behind it. “You two smarty-pants are just gonna have to deal with it.”

Harry thinks he’s the dumb brother.

He isn’t. Edward and Marcel were always the outsiders during their school years, finding refuge in books because it’s easier than actually making friends. Harry was the social butterfly, the one everyone wanted a piece of, until they got to be of mating age and the brothers retreated into their own little world.

Real life started. People began to getting married and having babies. Marcel and Harry went off to grad school, and Edward, the pride and joy of the Styles family, got accepted into the most prestigious medical school in the country. He had to move away, which was incredibly hard on Harry and Marcel. They are incredibly co-dependent, always planning on mating together, and being separated from Edward, the eldest, most powerful triplet was hard on the younger brothers.

Edward found medical school to be both painful and rewarding. He got the best education, and met his best friends, Liam and Zayn, and convinced them to come home with him, so they could start a practice together.

Being separated from Harry and Marcel almost killed him. It was excruciating, not knowing what his baby brothers were doing, if they were okay without him. Edward, being the oldest, and the strongest, was always very protective of Harry and Marcel, who are born dominants, but incredibly soft-hearted and naïve, always looking for the best in people.

Edward was always the cynical, dark one.

“Look,” Harry says gently, “I know people who will accept me into their mating.” Harry is a god, so handsome and magnetic. He will have no trouble attracting anyone.

Out of the three of them, Harry has the highest chance of finding another alpha to pair off with. Edward is on the sociopathic side of the emotional spectrum, and Marcel is too unique, too bookish. Harry is the popular one, the one all crowds flock to. The perfectly balanced brother.

The law states that at least two alphas have to share what little omega population is out there. Meaning Harry is going to have to find another alpha and mate with him or her, so he can share an omega with them.

The very thought deeply depresses Marcel and infuriates Edward. The thought of their Harry, their beautiful, perfect Harry, with another alpha.

“No,” Edward growls, making his brothers shiver, “You are not going anywhere.” He tells Harry. “No one but us will have you.”

“One of us could get gender reassignment,” Marcel says quietly.

Gender reassignment surgery is painful to say the least. As a doctor, Edward knows _exactly_ what it entails. It involves surgical removal of the knot which is excruciating to recover from. The hormone therapy which follows after is a nightmare. And even after all that trouble, the new omega can’t reproduce. Only natural omegas have the ability to bear children.

“I would do that.” Harry sighs, “For you guys, I mean…”

“You would be the perfect sub,” Marcel agrees, “But I should do it, if it comes down to it. You are both so dominant and powerful, what true alphas should be like. I was always a sorry excuse for an alpha.”

It was a true surprise, when after Edward and Harry, Marcel presented as an alpha. Everyone always thought, and hoped he would be an omega, and submit to his brothers. It was a disappointment, but a much better alternative than Marcel being a beta, in which case he couldn’t mate with his alpha siblings.

“Over my dead body,” Edward shivers with fear, “No one is getting a sex change.” Sometimes, it’s a curse to be a surgeon, to have such an intimate knowledge of the human body. The last thing he wants is one of his brothers going to under the knife because they can’t all agree on an omega.

Getting gender reassignment because you don’t feel right in your skin is one thing. To get it because your brothers were too selfish to compromise is another.

“I wish I was a beta,” Marcel sighs, “You two would be better off without me.”

“Stop,” Harry presses a kiss on Marcel’s lips, “You are perfect.”

“Why don’t we throw our names in a box,” Edward says, “Pick a name, and that person gets to pick an omega?”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Marcel huffs out a laugh, oddly subdued after the horrific options which await them if they can’t figure out a solution to their mating dilemma in due time, “I can go along with that.”

“What if,” Harry’s voice is small. For a confident, self-assured alpha, he is mighty afraid of displeasing his brothers, who are the whole world to him. “What if…”

“I don’t care who we pick,” Edward feels as if this is his twentieth time saying this, “As long as you are both with me.”

“Agreed,” Marcel says confidently, “I will even settle for one of your bimbos, Hazza.” _Anything to keep my Harry by our side._ He thinks possessively.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Harry whispers, and is immediately crushed against Edward’s chest, with Marcel pressing reassuring kisses in his curls.

“Who could ever hate you?” Marcel says, outraged, between kisses. “Who could ever hate Harry Styles? You are perfect.”

“You are perfect,” Edward adds, as Harry nuzzles into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, “You are everything.”

“I just want us to be happy.” Harry sobs with emotion, his heart beating fast as his brothers envelop him in their arms. “I just want to build a nice home together.”

“We already have a perfect home,” Marcel speaks in Harry’s ear, softly, “I have everything I have ever wanted.”

“Agreed,” Edward adds, his heart heavy at the mere thought of losing one of his brothers. He steels himself. He must stay strong. He is the oldest, and must act like it. “Now get off me,” He utters, his voice remarkably steadier than before, “My shift starts in thirty minutes.”

“Or,” Harry lifts his head and smirks, in control of his own emotions, “You could stay home and play doctor with us.” One of Harry’s hands grabs Edwards’s crotch. “I could be your sexy nurse.”

“Unbelievable,” Marcel scolds, “Patients, nurses and doctors are waiting for Edward to show up, Hazza. He can’t play hooky when he feels like it.”

Edward grabs the hand on his crotch and brings it up to his lips, kissing it gently, “Will my sexy nurse be waiting for me, when I get home tonight?”

“Always,” Harry promises and pulls Edward into a kiss, careful to keep it chaste. If it gets too hot and heavy, a certain doctor will have to operate with a hard on.

“Love you,” Marcel whispers when Edward reaches for him next, “Say hi to Liam and Zayn.”

“Will do.” Edward regretfully pushes his brothers off of him.

“Wait,” Marcels says, before Edward can rush out, “Hold on.”

“I need to leave five minutes ago,” Edward stresses, “Can this wait.”

Marcel rips up a piece of paper into smaller pieces, and writes their names on them.

“Oh god,” Harry’s voice is full of disbelief, “We can’t do this now.”

“We’re getting it over with.” Marcel takes one of the random trinkets their mother keeps sending them, and puts the paper chits in them. “Our rut is in three weeks, the sooner the better.” With the porcelain box closed, he shakes the delicate thing, hoping to bring randomness into the whole procedure.

“This needs to wait.” Edward wishes he had a watch so he could tap it. Unfortunately, as a surgeon he can’t wear anything on his hands; he would be taking it off before operating anyway. Unlike Harry who carries a jewelry store on his hands.

“It will only take a second.” Marcel holds to box out to Edward. “Pick.”

“Why do I have to pick?” Edward takes a step back defensively. “I don’t even care who we end up with.”

“Precisely,” Marcel affirms and Harry nods, “You’ve been the most accommodating about all of this. Putting up with our diva behavior. It’s only fair you hold our fate in your hands.”

“You are the oldest,” Harry drawls. “This was your idea.”

“I’m not doing this,” Edward glares, “You people pick.”

“Do you wanna get to work or not? You don’t want to be late and make your patient wait, doctor.” Harry hits a nerve and smirks when Edward sighs in defeat and reaches into the trinket, the sight of his giant hand comical in comparison to the delicate little box.

“Harry,” Edward says when he opens the crumpled up piece of paper in his hand, relieved beyond belief. “I have to go.” He puts the trinket on the table and shoots Harry an apologetic look before disappearing.

“Oh thank god.” Marcel’s knees weaken, he’s so thankful he doesn’t have to pick what omega they are going to end up with.

“I thought you wanted a nerdy smart girl.” Harry can’t believe he’s been burdened with something this important. “I thought…”

“I don’t care.” Marcel lets out a startled, joyous chuckle, “It can be a penguin for all I care. I will mate anyone you pick.”

“A penguin sounds good about now.” Harry grumbles. _I can’t believe I have to decide our fate, in the next three weeks._

 _Thank god I don’t have to make this decision,_ Marcel throws himself on the couch, his legs unable to handle his weight, _I don’t have to look for the right person._

“What the hell do I do?” Harry sits down beside Marcel, who grabs him around the waist and kisses his cheek.

“You’ll do great, Hazza,” Marcel lies to his brother, and vows to be supportive and accepting no matter who Harry picks. He will breed a dumb cow if he has to, as long as Harry and Edward are happy and safe by his side.

He wants to have faith in his Harry, but the odds of the middle triplet finding an omega who is a good personality match for all three of them, who is attractive to all three of them, very low.

If he or she is smart enough for Marcel, then she’s a complete know-it-all to Harry. If she’s fun loving and outgoing like Harry, then she’s a complete moron, and Marcel can’t stand her. If she’s too sensitive, Edward might offend her and scare her off. If she’s too cold and aloof, she’s good for Edward, but Harry and Marcel might not be able to connect with her.

Poor Hazza has an impossible task in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey pretty baby.”

“What would you like today?” Louis asks blandly. His gaze barely registers the broad-shouldered alpha looking at him as if he’s a piece of cake.

“Your pretty mouth on my cock.” The alpha is as classless as they come.

“Would you like fries with that?” Louis asks in a dull tone.

There is a loud laugh from behind the alpha, who turns red and glares down at Louis. “Listen, If you are interested…”

“I am not.” Louis looks up at the brute, his eyes cold.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking.”

The alpha’s eyes flash red, and any other omega would have cowered, but Louis rolls his eyes at the display of natural strength. “Don’t sexually harass me when I am trying to make a living.” Louis fires back, making the alpha’s nostrils flare with anger.

“Mate,” An Irish voice chimes in from behind the asshole, “If you’re quite done, I would like to order sometime today.”

The bastard orders a coffee, and Louis promises to make it terribly, and piss in it if he gets the chance.

“May I help you,” Louis asks the smiling face after the asshole glares at him one last time and flounces off to a corner booth. The place is full, but people are chatting away, or busy on their phones, so no one noticed Louis telling the alpha off. However, alpha pride is notoriously sensitive, and the bastard may try cornering Louis later, to hurt him. _Bring it asshole;_ Louis thinks venomously, _I got my Taser ready._

“You’ve already made my day.” There’s that Irish accent again.

“Stick around then,” Louis smirks at the blue eyed blond, “Watch me get hit on by alphas all day, each more aggressive and Neanderthal than the last.”

“Are you okay?” The blond asks with genuine worry in his eyes. “You are all by yourself behind that counter.”

Louis knows what the blond is asking. _What’s a pretty, unmated omega doing all by himself?_

“Gotta make a living,” Louis shrugs at his fellow omega, “I have to get by. I can’t stay holed up all day because of my gender.”

“Amen to that, mate,” The blond omega nods respectfully, and something dead inside Louis’ chest becomes a little less dead. “I get that.”

“What can I get you?” Louis asks.

The blond smiles, “Whatever you make best.”

“I make everything best,” Louis says with obvious pride in his voice.

“Then everything it is, sexy.” The blond gives Louis a look which would be leering and uncomfortable from anyone else, but from him, is kind and reassuring.

“Everything?” Louis repeats

“Yeah babe,” The blonde’s voice gets all low and sexy, “Get in that kitchen and slave away for me.”

Again, from anyone else, it would be derogatory to be talked to like this, but Louis actually feels flattered at the way the blond winks at him.

“Your name?” Louis asks, after he hollers at the people in the back to man the cash register, so he can go in the kitchens and ‘slave away.’

“Niall,” The blond offers his hand, “His excellency works too.”

“I will be back in an hour, _Niall,”_ Louis says dryly.

Kaleigh, one of the usual cooks, is watching the exchange with wide eyes. It’s incredibly rare to see Louis interact with a person, to actually talk to them, instead of seeing right through them or snark at them.

“Yummy,” Niall says when Louis turns around. “I already like what I’m seeing.”

Louis gets a lot of comments on his ass, but this is ridiculous.

“I change my mind.” Niall makes grabby hands at Louis’ behind. “I want _that_ instead.”

“You actually _want_ to cook?” Kaleigh asks Louis, disbelieving.

Louis hates cooking for people. The actual act of cooking is not so bad, but the comments he gets afterward… _You will make such a good wife someday. Damn your future husbands are lucky. If you’re as good in the bed as you are in the kitchen… I can’t believe you are still single. Even a pretty young thing who can cook like you won’t get a mate if you’re too old._

“Yeah,” Louis nods at the girl, “I do.”

“Damn right he does.” Niall reaffirms, “Now move that pretty arse. I’m hungry.”

Louis grumbles as he disappears in the back.

“If anyone else talked to Louis like that,” Kaleigh informs Niall, “They would be castrated.”

“I just want to eat his food and grab his bottom,” Niall says, his tone innocent but his eyes twinkling, “What he does with me after is up to him.”

Kaleigh shrugs at Niall, but it’s obvious she thinks he’s a suicidal idiot, and that just makes him like Louis even more.

When Louis does return, after a few minutes more than he promised, the place is jam packed, and Kaleigh is clearly overwhelmed.

“Here,” Louis places loaded plates on the table of the corner booth Niall is hogging, despite the fact he’s only one person and people are standing around with their food, with nowhere to sit. “I brought you a little bit of everything.”

“Fuck me,” Niall says, his eyes lighting up. Eggs, bacon, fries, hash browns, turkey sausage. Everything cooked flawlessly. The pancakes on the side look decadent. The waffles look mouth-watering.

“Enjoy.” Louis says plainly, but even that simple word sounds sarcastic coming out of Louis’ mouth and Niall is in love.

“Who do I have to fuck to get _that_ kind of service?” The girl seated a few feet away says to her friend. Niall has been attended to by the beautiful babe behind the counter personally, and the food served to the blond is clearly superior.

“I give great head,” Niall says between mouthfuls, making the girls glare at the eavesdropping omega.

Louis goes back to the cash register, sending a flustered Kaleigh back to the kitchen. He deals with customers swiftly and professionally, responding to people’s small talk with politeness that is surprisingly genuine and flirting alphas with hardheartedness that surprises Niall.

Omegas come with all sorts of personalities; Niall is major proof of that himself with his vulgarity, and inability to take orders from those deemed genetically superior to him, but an omega so cold, so independent, so bossy. It’s weird, even for Niall.

Niall is in love.

After the rush calms down a little, and Niall is done inhaling his food, he stacks his plates (which are licked clean) and brings them up to the counter.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Louis scolds but his pleased smile contradicts his words. “I would have come over to collect those, eventually.”

Niall shrugs and abandons his booth, pulling a laptop out of seemingly nowhere, and takes a seat near the cash register, making sure to be out of everyone’s way.

“So you are one of those arseholes,” Louis smirks at Niall in a manner both amused and judgemental. Such an expressive beautiful face, that Niall is surprised people aren’t mobbing the guy for his hand.

Omegas are rare as ice cubes in the Sahara, possibly even more. The statistics are distressingly low. For every one unmated omega, there are thirty-two unmated alphas. The law is kind to omegas, for now... The requirement being that at least two alphas for one poor omega to handle.

Right wing bastards are always pushing for higher ratios. One particularly conservative cunt even had the nerve to suggest an eight alpha to one omega ratio and news like that is why Niall drinks to forget.

Louis, unaware of Niall’s inner musings, continues to mock him. “Do you know how many imbeciles we have in here, hoping to be the next J.R.R. Tolkien?”

“Bitch please, I’m going to write the next Twilight,” Niall says seriously, “I’m the next talentless nobody to make it big in the teen fantasy genre.”

Louis lets out an open, carefree laugh and the sun might as well have risen. Even the regulars of the place are surprised because the babe behind the counter rarely even cracks a smile, let alone laugh like the whole world is one big toothpaste commercial.

Niall spends the rest of the day with Louis, with the other omega bringing him cakes, pastries and coffee. He gets a lot more writing done then he usually does, which is surprising because there is a lot more distractions here then back at the condo. Louis keeps bringing him food, and keeps him focused.

When it’s closing time, late in the evening, Niall is surprised to have written forty pages. The number is going to go down when he edits, of course, but the sheer amount of productivity he has been able to manage is incredible.

When Kaleigh calls out last orders, Niall is almost disappointed to have to leave. He packs up his laptop, and approaches the register, where Louis is closing up. “What do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Niall gawks as Louis tries to shrug him off, “No fucking way.” He pulls out his wallet and dumps a random, large amount of cash on the counter.

“You do realize that’s double of what you actually owe.” Louis smiles. He doesn’t smirk, or cackle, he actually smiles, and Niall wish he had a dead puppy on him, just to watch the animal come back to life.  

“I do need to tip you.” Niall shrugs, “You _did_ babysit me all day.”

Louis stares at Niall for a second as if accessing him, and Niall must have passed that test, because a second later, the wad of cash is being divided, and Louis is actually pocketing some of it.

“My husbands can afford it.” Niall explains when Louis raises his eyebrows at his watch, and his three hundred dollar shoes. “They are doctors.”

“Huh,” Louis walks around the counter, waving good bye to Kaleigh, who is watching him with wide eyes again. “Should’ve known you were a gold digger.”

Niall chortles, “They were poor when I met them, so all this fanciness is my reward for sticking with them through poverty.”

“Do they treat you well?”

Niall is surprised at the way Louis asks that question, as if there’s dread behind it. As if hearing Niall might be being secretly abused might just break him after a long shift. “They are good boys.” He replies truthfully.

Louis nods once, and Niall feels as if he’s passed another test, but what kind, he doesn’t know.

Niall offers Louis a ride, a pretty young omega really shouldn’t be walking home alone, but Louis just flashes the Taser in his pocket, and Niall feels marginally better letting the boy leave.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your day, babe?” Zayn asks Niall, who is bent over his laptop, typing at crazy speed.

Niall mumbles in true Niall fashion, and Zayn laughs and kisses the back of his head, and then gasps.

Liam, who’s across the room, going through the latest editorial their college sent over. “You okay?” He asks Zayn, who is staring at Niall’s computer screen with bewilderment.

When he receives no answer, Liam goes over to investigate, and surprised when he looks over Zayn’s shoulder.

Writing. Pages and pages of writing.

“Niall,” Liam grabs his omega’s shoulders, “You wrote today!”

Niall just grunts in response and keeps typing at a speed which surprises even himself.

“Is he okay?” Zayn asks, after a few minutes of watching Niall type furiously, “He’s sick.” He places a hand on Niall’s forehead. “He definitely sick.”

Niall has been saying he’s going to write the next bestselling cheap romance, for the past five years. Nothing ever gets done, the blond has never so much as written a paragraph.

Until today.

“He’s written a hundred and two pages.” Liam notes, “This is weird.”

“Nialler?” Zayn’s voice is small. “Are you okay?”

“Go away.” Niall hisses at his husbands. “I’m busy.”

“Okay,” Liam says meekly, and along with Zayn complies with Niall’s request.

“It’s happening,” Zayn jokes but there is seriousness behind his voice, “He’s finally found his inspiration. He’s going to get rich off that novel, and leave us for better looking alphas.”

“Better looking than you?” Liam gestures to a picture of Zayn they keep in their living room. “Look at that face. Who could leave that face?”

Zayn nods, “I am good looking, but…”

“Good looking?” Liam scoffs, “Good looking?” He rushes over to Zayn’s picture, “You call this _good looking?_ Look at that facial structure, those cheekbones, those eyes, the hair, the smile…”

“Control yourself,” Zayn says dryly, trying to get through to Liam before he starts humping the picture, “It’s unusual for Niall to…”

“Good looking?” Liam says noisily, as if deeply insulted, “Godly, perfect, breathtaking.”

“Thank you,” Niall calls out, Breathtaking is exactly the word to improve his next sentence.

“Liam,” Zayn sighs, “I’m worried about Niall. It’s uncharacteristic for him to be working this hard.”

“Maybe he found his inspiration.” Liam shrugs.

“Yeah, inspiration to leave us.”

“You’re really worried about this,” Liam states disbelievingly, “You are seriously worried about this.”

“We are terrible alphas.” Zayn drops his voice to a whisper so quiet; omega ears could never hear it, “What reason does he have to stay with us?”

“He loves us,” Liam is trying to convince himself more than Zayn, “No one could love him more than us.”

“We were penniless when we met him,” Zayn continues, despite the heartbreaking expression on Liam’s face. “He could be living in the lap of luxury, but he picked us.”

“He has everything,” Liam spreads his arms, gesturing to the extravagant apartment they have just moved into.

“Now,” Zayn crosses his arms, as if hunching into himself, “After eight years of waiting for us to finish medical school.”

“Niall is above all that.”

“We are never home,” Zayn looks down at the floor, at the plush carpet Niall picked out, “Just look at today. He spent all day without us.”

“Our profession doesn’t exactly allow us a lot of spare time.”

“We take a few days off during our ruts.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair, managing to look both like a tired doctor, and a supermodel. “And neglect him the rest of the time. We spend most of our time with each other, and a small fraction of it with him.”

“He’s the most considerate person.” Liam instinctively defends Niall, “He gets us better than anyone. He knows we are trying our best.”

“He is an omega,” Zayn whispers, “He needs attention.”

“He’s Niall,” Liam whispers back, “He doesn’t _need_ anything.”

Liam and Zayn were best friends growing up. When they became of mating age, omegas showed interest because of their attractiveness, but were quickly put off by how into each other the boys were.

Alphas rule the world, but an omega needs to be the king or queen of his or her home. When an omega agrees to build a nest with one or more alphas, it’s _their_ nest. The alphas compete for their affection, bring them tokens of affection. It’s about them. They are the centre of the universe that is the nest.

With Liam and Zayn, no omega could ever be first. They were always partners, lovers, soul-mates. It was obvious, no matter how hard the boys tried to hide it. Their body language, the way they looked at each other would make it clear to even the most oblivious omega that in the Ziam pairing, there could never be room for a third person.

The omega population is the lowest it’s ever been. Omegas know what they are worth, and shop around until they find alphas willing to worship them. Liam and Zayn chose the impossibly difficult surgical profession, so their time was mostly dedicated to studying, and add that to their obvious obsession with each other, made for a rejected alpha pair.

Liam and Zayn had given up hope until Niall came along, who couldn’t care less how obsessed they are with each other.

 _I’m a human being._ Niall had said, _Remember that, and we will have a grand life together._

“It’s Niall,” Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist, “Trust him.”

Niall is the person who chose them over the hordes of alphas courting him. The guy gave up millionaires, models, lawyers who stood to inherit large family firms and obscene trust funds.

“I trust him,” Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder, “I don’t trust us. Medicine is a difficult career.”

Doctors have a distressingly high divorce rate.

Before Liam has a chance to comfort Zayn with words he himself is starting to doubt, Niall walks into the room, his eyes glassy from staring at the computer all day, “I’m horny.” He announces, his shirt riding up and exposing toned abs as he stretches, “Can someone please fuck me?”

“Go,” Liam pushes Zayn toward Niall, who greets him with open arms. “You kids have fun,” He says loudly.

Omegas vary physically, and Niall is definitely on the strong side, but Zayn and Liam have long vowed to never fuck him together. Things got a little rough on their wedding night; and after, no matter how hard Niall begged them, they never tag teamed the blond again.

Liam and Zayn are both over six feet. They both box recreationally to let out aggression, and between Liam’s naturally muscular build, and how violently forceful Zayn can get during sex, Niall can get seriously hurt if they both lose control simultaneously.

“You are welcome to join us,” Niall throws his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around his husband’s waist in a movement both casual and seductive.

“I love you babes.” Liam smiles at his mates’ retreating figures.

“I’ll scream your name when I come.” Niall smirks at Liam, who waves them off.

Usually when Zayn fucks Niall, their combined scents send Liam to the shower to jerk off, but now, he just stares at the bedroom door with worry, tension grabbing his heart in a tight first.

\-------------

“Amelia,” Harry smiles at the gorgeous omega seated across from him. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

To say the girl is beautiful would be an understatement. She is physically exactly Harry’s type, luscious brown hair, sharp, intelligent eyes, the sensual curves which can drive an alpha mad.

The brunette offers her hand the way only old-fashioned aristocratic submissives do now-a-days, “Mr. Styles.”

“Call me Harry.” Kissing her hand shouldn’t feel so cold. It just shouldn’t.

“We aren’t married just yet,” The heiress keeps her posture straight, her floral dress incredibly flattering on her figure. “There is no need for such informality.”

Her tone is almost scolding, and Harry finds himself wanting to apologize, despite his alpha nature.

“Your brothers couldn’t join us?” Amelia takes a dainty sip of her water. “I was under the impression that you will all be sharing me.”

“Marcel is at the office,” Harry explains, “Edward’s in surgery.”

“Oh yes,” Amelia shows first hint of emotion since she got here. “Your careers are doing well, I assume.”

“We do alright.” Harry smiles. The sight of his dimples usually makes most omegas giggle. Amelia just stares back blankly.

“Mr. Styles,” Amelia’s glossed lips quirk up in an amused smile, “I am a woman of expensive tastes, and while I do stand to inherit a lot of money, I need to know that my husbands can provide for my expenditures.”

Harry eyes her designer bag, her pricey shades, and her ten thousand dollar pearl necklace. Everything about her screams nobility.

“Your brothers are at work,” Amelia’s bright amber gaze seems to be analyzing Harry like lasers, “What do you do with your time, Mr. Styles.”

“I help Marcel, whenever he wants me to.” Harry feels self-conscious and belittled, “He usually handles the business by himself.”

“So while your brothers are out working hard for the money,” Amelia cocks her head to the side, her eyes unblinking, “You loiter around at home, doing nothing.”

“Well,” Harry’s smile turns bitter, “You’ll be there. We can loiter together.”

“I have a life, Mr. Styles.” Amelia grabs her purse, unwilling to waste any more time with what she considers a subpar alpha. “I think we both know this is not a possibility. Good day to you.” She doesn’t bother offering her hand again.

Harry nods, her flowery scent is marginally less offensive when she is walking away.

“Sir,” The middle-aged beta waiter gives Harry a sympathetic look. This is probably the thousandth alpha he has seen being rejected but it is sad every time, “Are you still ordering?”

“Pancakes please, bring all kinds of syrup.” Harry says as searches his pockets for his phone.

The waiter smiles sympathetically. “Of course, sir.” He walks away, unable to hide his pity.

“How did it go?” Marcel asks as soon as he picks up.

“She made Edward seem warm and friendly in comparison.”

“That bad, huh,” Marcel sighs on the other end.

“She was mean. She called me a lazy freeloader.”

Marcel rolls his eyes. He knows Harry is pouting over the phone. “Hazza, babe, you know how uptight rich omegas can be.”

“You and I could not survive five minutes with her without getting frostbite. She would have been fine if it was just Edward.” Harry makes a face at the happily married people in the table next to him, “He would go to work all day, and she would go shopping or have kitty parties with other uppity bitches…”

“Language, Hazza.” Marcel chastises his brother, “It’s not proper to disrespect…”

“She was a bitch.” Harry growls, “An inconsiderate, unsmiling, astringent…”

“Oh oh,” Marcel smiles, “Your thesaurus is showing. You must be really upset.”

“I wish I was dead inside, like Edward.”

“Edward feels stronger than both of us combined; he just keeps it all hidden because he doesn’t know how to deal with it.” Marcel leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, tired of staring at the computer all day. “If Edward ever confronts his emotions, he will shatter.”

“Let’s never let that happen.” Harry winces when he remembers that one time in high school, when Edward went berserker, and put fourteen alphas twice his size in the hospital. Edward was underage back then, and the attorney the Styles family hired was particularly vicious, so all Edward had to do was visit the lads in person, and apologize.

Edward did make it to the hospital, but instead of apologizing, he made fun of the bedridden rugby team. He was particularly impressed by the hospital staff, and decided to be a doctor that day. Something did come out of the whole ordeal after all.

That and Edward’s six month juvie stay because he absolutely refused to apologize to his victims.

Marcel wants to promise Harry that Edward will always stay in control of the rage festering deep inside him, but doesn’t bother lying. He just prays that when Edward snaps, they will be able to stop him from going on another rampage. Edward is older, stronger, and has a detailed understanding of the human body. He’s downright lethal if he ever goes psycho again. “We need a mate, Hazza.”

“I know,” Harry massages his forehead, “I will do my best.”

“See that you do,” Marcel encourages gently. He doesn’t want to put too much pressure on his brother, but they are going into their next rut in two and a half weeks.

They have gone a long time without an omega. Too many ruts without the right biological chemistry can be toxic. Marcel may not have Edward’s level of medical expertise, but he remembers high school health classes well.

The danger is real. They can die if they don’t mate soon.

Alphas die without omegas all the time. The government is immensely glad that the alpha population is slowly starting to lessen.

“Our lives depend on this.” Harry agrees, feeling as if the weight of the entire world is on his shoulders. _I hope I don’t fuck this up._

Marcel knows what Harry is thinking. He has already forgiven Harry for when he picks the wrong omega, or if he doesn’t pick one at all, and they all go into toxic shock.

Marcel will never forgive himself for and already hates himself for putting Harry in such a painful, difficult position. “I love you, Hazza.”

“Love you more, babe.” Harry says softly, “Now fuck off, my pancakes are here.”

“Language,” Marcel says just before he hangs up. His eyes are starting to sting, but he likes business. He likes knowing there is something out there he’s good at, something he can give back to his family. Edward is out saving lives, and Harry is out looking for their non-existent soul mate.

Marcel can crunch numbers while his brothers actually make a difference.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t freak out.” Louis leans in close to Niall and whispers really quietly in his ear.

“I’m freaking out.” Niall’s breathe smells strongly of the sugar cookies he had Louis bake for him as soon as he showed up this morning. “You’re freaking me out.”

“There is an alpha watching you.” Louis says as quietly as possibly, not that it matters.

Alphas have the best hearings. Even the weakest of the weakest can hear excellently for a kilometer. The one watching Niall since early this morning looks strong enough to hear well for miles, so well-built and in peak physique is he.

“Oh,” Niall sighs in relief, “You scared me.”

“You _know_ him?” Louis asks, disbelieving. “What will your husbands think about some asshole dick stalking you?”

“Asshole dick _is_ my husband.” Niall pushes Louis away, “Now fuck off, I’m trying to get rich off brainless teens here.”

“Why is one of your husbands stalking you?” Louis asks, alarmed.

“Because the other one is in surgery.” Niall mumbles as he types away, his brain juices flowing. “They can keep each other from acting stupid when they’re together, but they don’t function so well alone.”

“Seriously, blondie,” Louis grabs Niall’s shirt collar, “A _lot_ of abusive relationships start or end like this. Why is he following you around?”

“They think I’m going to leave them.” Niall doesn’t take his eyes off the screen, obsessed with the poorly written vampire-human-leprechaun love triangle he’s got going.

The husband, with the body of a god, and the face of a puppy, tries to keep himself hunched over to keep attention off him, but keeps sitting up straight out of a deeply rooted fitness habit.

It’s sad. If this diner had menus, the human puppy would probably be trying to hide his face behind one. Louis wants to laugh but keeps himself in check. “Do I need to go get my taser?” He asks Niall.

“You can, but he will just get angry and frown disapprovingly.” Niall sighs, “I hate it when Liam frowns disapprovingly. There is no worst feeling.”

“Is that code for beating you senseless?” Louis gives the husband, who looks as if he’s been kicked, a worried look. “Is he beating you?”

“ _Liam_?” Niall asks disbelievingly, “My Liam? Forget me; he won’t even hit his childhood bully, who’s moved in next door to us just to make fun of Liam.”

“You would tell me if he was beating you, right?”

Omegas have all the power, before they mate, but after, they are completely at the mercy of their alphas, and everything done to them behind closed doors is fair game. Sure, abuse and spousal rapes are sometimes reported, but with a police system composed of eighty-seven percent alphas, twelve percent betas and one percent omegas stuck in desk jobs, not much gets done.

“If Liam starts beating his omega,” Niall makes a frustrated sound when his Wi-Fi fails to connect, “You will hear it from the news, along with pigs flying and goats penning scholarly articles.”

“He does look kind of harmless.” Louis knows he shouldn’t judge an alpha by his looks, but this one is ridiculously pathetic.

“Kind of?” Niall scoffs, “He accidently kicked a plant once. He still hasn’t forgiven himself.”

“What does he take in his coffee?”

“Enough sugar to completely mask the coffee taste. Take him a slice of cheesecake.”

“Ugh,” Louis makes a face when Liam grabs a screaming baby from a flustered omega, and coos at it until it calms down.

“I know,” Niall shakes his head at the disgustingly adorable scene. “Makes me want to tie him up and ride his knot until they can hear his screams in Canada.”

Liam blushes so read at Niall’s words, Louis can see it from across the room.

“Why does he think you’re going to leave him?” Louis says as soon as he is done acting as a sugar delivery system, Liam’s flustered _thank you_ ringing in his ears.

“Who knows,” Niall is too busy with his masterpiece, “Who cares?”

“Blondie,” Louis throws his hands up in the air, “This isn’t healthy. Go talk to him.”

“This is _his_ mental issue,” Niall types so hard, Louis worries the laptop will break, “Let him deal with it. If he wants to discuss, he can talk at me when I’m sucking his dick tonight.”

Liam chokes on his cheesecake. The omega he’s helped with her baby starts patting his back, the baby watching him with rapt attention.

“He’s gorgeous,” Louis admits after a few seconds of Liam watching. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I know right?” Niall’s expression is so pleased; Louis expects a rainbow to burst out of his arse, “You should see his dick. God took a vacation when he was creating that knot.”

Liam makes an embarrassed sound and hides his face in his hands. His new baby friend pats his arm in hopes of comfort.

“Is the other one hot?” Louis asks, terribly curious. Usually when one alpha is this attractive, the other is completely dog-faced to even out the whole thing.

“The other one we just enjoy until he eventually gets kidnapped by a mob of horny omegas.”

“Huh,” Louis says thoughtfully, “Then what’s the problem? Three attractive people, with the income of two doctors. You are living in paradise. Why are your husbands acting out?”

“They love each other as much as they love me and they feel guilty about it,” Niall finally turns around and waves at Liam, who looks like a deer in headlights, “They don’t get how important their sex life is to me.”

“Kinky,” Louis offers when Liam lets out a distressed sound and slips out the diner, with all the grace of a drunken bull in a china shop. The baby waves goodbye.  

Most alphas are perfectly willing to share omegas, but having sex with each other is considered a taboo, even amongst married alphas. Louis would have never taken puppy dog Liam for one to take another alpha’s knot, but it’s always the simple, goody two shoes with the most delicious sex lives.

“They are so rough with each other,” Niall continues, seemingly unaware that his husband’s run off in a cloud of his own shame.

“They are alphas,” Louis hopes no one walks in for the rest of the day. He wants to hear hot alpha sex stories. Any alpha on alpha porn online features guys no one wants to ever watch have sex. “Their bodies can stand a lot more.”

“Tell me about it.” Niall pouts, “They hold back so much with me. All I have ever wanted is both of their knots in me at once.”

“There there,” Louis pats Niall’s head. “I’m sure one of these days they will snap and mount you together, possibly sending you to the hospital.”

“You think so?” Niall looks up at Louis hopefully, big blue eyes and blond hair giving him the appearance of an angelic little boy asking Santa for the latest toys.

“I will hold a prayer circle for you.” Louis promises.

\----------

Liam stands outside the Styles residence, with bags and bags of food in his hands. Edward has always been a big fan of his cooking, so here he is, with extras. Because the fridge and freezers (both of them) back at the condo are full.

Liam is a superb cook. Zayn is average, and Niall isn’t even allowed in the kitchen at this point, but Liam can cook, and bake, and poach and broil, and steam, and grill in his sleep. It’s not considered very alpha, but Liam is proud of it because the looks on Zayn and Niall’s faces when they eat his food is worth breaking any gender roles society runs by.

It’s perfectly okay for bossy alpha chefs to run kitchens at hotels, but for that very same alpha to come home and cook for his mates would be feminine and unbecoming and just plain wrong.

There isn’t much time to do any cooking daily, so Liam spends one day a month cutting and chopping and mixing like a psycho, so his mates have at least enough food for a month. Being a fitness freak, eating out is against every fibre in Liam’s being.

That and Liam needs to control what Zayn and Niall are eating. It’s possessive and controlling and creepy and if his mates confront him about it, Liam will deny it to his dying day, but it gives him a perverse thrill, knowing he’s the reason Niall’s cheeks are a rosy red, and Zayn’s hair is all glossy and shiny because Liam feeds him all the foods which promote good hair health.

Edward, predictably, doesn’t answer the door. He’s with Zayn, trying to save a beta’s liver. Marcel is probably at the office. Liam is expecting Harry to answer the door. He isn’t expecting bloodshot eyes, and messy hair and sweatpants, and generally everything Harry Styles _isn’t._

Liam has only ever met Harry at parties. Edward’s the one he’s close with. Zayn is a great best friend but Liam can’t speak five sentences to him outside the operating room without things getting X-rated. Edward is more of a platonic bro, one you drink in silence with and walk away feeling you’ve had a grand conversation.

The few times Liam has seen Harry, the guy is decked out in Yves Saint Laurent, and surrounded by an aura of _I’m better than you._ That Harry is nowhere to be seen today.

“I brought some food.” Liam holds up the bags in his hands.

“Sure,” Harry’s voice is raspy instead of the pretty cadence it usually is. “Thanks.”

Liam thanks Harry for holding the door open and makes a beeline for their fridge, which is empty save some sad looking takeout containers.

“I’ve been meaning to go shopping.” Harry offers when Liam gives him a disapproving look.

“Here,” Liam hands Harry a tupperware container full of skinny Mexican pizza, “microwave.”

When Harry tries to put the box in the microwave, Liam sighs and instructs him to put the food on a microwavable plate.

“Okay, spill.” Liam says when Harry is done inhaling his food, “What’s wrong?”

“My brothers are going to die because I’m stupid.” Harry sums up his situation in one sentence.

Edward is a man of few words. When Liam had asked him about the Styles’ brothers’ omega dilemma, he had said, _Harry’s on it,_ and gone back to scrubbing up for the gallbladder which was waiting for him. “You can always try hiring an escort for your rut, and then continue the search.”

“We’ve all been without omegas for so long,” Harry mumbles, staring at his empty plate mournfully. “We will try to mark and breed whoever we have sex with. It’s not safe to just have a random submissive when we are all so starved for an omega’s touch.”

“That’s a good point.” Liam agrees, as he discreetly pulls out a container full of tomato, cucumber, avocado and black bean salad and slips it in front of Harry, who rips into it immediately.

“I’m a terrible brother and we are all going to die and Edward should have just eaten me in the womb and then Marcel and him could be brothers and they would live happily ever after.” Harry says when the salad is gone and Liam makes a disgusted face at the eating one’s twin in utero part.

“The worst part is,” Harry continues, despite Liam’s traumatized expression, “They won’t even be mad at me when they die. They will forgive me, because they love me, and I wish I was good enough for them but I’m not and I hope I am born a blobfish when I’m reincarnated. It’s only fair.”

Liam wishes there was something he could do for Harry, or he even knew any omegas to introduce to the guy, but Harry’s more of a social animal than Liam ever could be. If he can’t find an omega for himself, there’s not much help Liam, whose circle consists of Zayn, Niall and Edward, is going to be.

Liam has only been friends with one omega in his lifetime, and that godly being is currently at the diner, with his new omega friend, who has been more of a support to Niall than Liam has been and damn Liam feels like a terrible husband, and…

New omega friend.

New _omega_ friend.

Liam instantly thinks of the beautiful – _oh god, terrifyingly beautiful, so beautiful that Liam wanted to apologize to the guy for not being worthy of being in his presence when he was receiving his coffee and cheesecake earlier_ -  omega back at the diner, and bells start ringing, and a light bulb appears above Liam’s head.

“Let’s go to the diner,” Liam suddenly says, so loud that Harry almost falls off the stool he’s sitting on. “Let’s go get some cheesecake.”

“What?” Harry gives Liam a very Edward look, and it should be terrifying, but hello, Liam knows how to deal with sociopath Edward. Harry’s cheap imitation does nothing for Liam.

“I want to go to the diner and have some cheesecake.” Liam says, sounding like an imbecile to even his own ears.

“Then go,” Harry frowns at Liam, “Have some cheesecake.”

“I want to go with you.” Liam feels himself turning red. “We need to go together.”

“Why do I have to be with you?”

“Because you are sad.” Liam answers truthfully. “And the diner will solve all your problems.” It’s where the angry looking, unmated omega is.

“Is it a magic diner?” Harry asks.

“It’s where Niall hangs out so probably.”

Harry looks so defeated, it looks wrong on anyone who shares a face with Edward, who doesn’t know the meaning of the word defeat. “Fine, let’s go.”

He makes for the door, and Liam throws in front of Harry. “You need to change. Go look pretty.” Niall’s friend will take one look at Harry’s sweatpants and reject him.

“To go to a _diner_?” Harry makes a face, “Is diner code for something?”

“Do you still have that green suede coat you wore to that burbur fashion show thing? The one Bradley Cooper showed up to?”

“Burberry Prorsum fashion show.” Harry obnoxiously corrects Liam. “Yeah, why?”

“Go,” Liam pushes Harry toward the stairs, “Dress like that.”

“Why?” Harry lets Liam manhandle him toward the stairs.

“Because Zayn said it looked good, that’s why.” While Liam was stalking Niall (poorly) he saw about six alphas approach the unmated omega, and get shot down, one by one. Harry needs to look his best if he stands a fighting chance.

Harry’s best can make Zayn take notice. Liam respects that about Harry.

“What’s the point?” Harry stops at the top of the stairs, and leans against the wall, sighing, “I’m dead in a month anyway, and I get to take down the two people I love most with me.”

“Alright,” Liam rushes up the stairs as Harry slinks down against the wall, staring unblinkingly at a picture of Edward and Marcel. “Upsy daisy, here we go.” He grabs Harry and takes the unresisting male to the master bedroom, and to the closet.

Harry frowns, “Why are you taking me to Edward’s closet?”

Liam looks around and spots familiar Armani garb, “Sorry. Where’s your closet?”

Harry dully points out directions, and Liam groans at the fact that Harry’s closet is twice of Edward’s size.

“Where’s the green coat?” Liam looks around and his heart sinks at the billions of pretty, designer things surrounding him.

“I’m such a failure.” Harry mumbles, completely unhelpful.

Liam finally spots the coat, and grabs it before he loses sight of it. “Take your clothes off.” He orders Harry.

“No.” Harry says, outraged, like a virginal maiden. “Edward would never forgive me if I deflowered his human puppy friend.”

 _Lord give me mercy._ Liam prays and throws the coat at Harry. “Look pretty. Do that thing where you look like an expensive prostitute.”

“What’s the point?” Harry buries his face in green suede and sobs. “I’m a dead man.”

Liam growls and forces Harry to undress, making him whine pathetically. When Harry is standing in his boxers, Liam points to the indecipherable piles of clothes. “Look pretty.”

Harry starts sobbing as he dresses, “I’m telling Zayn,” he threatens, slowly starting transform into the Harry Liam knows.

Liam makes Harry do his hair next, and the finished product is impressive.

“Is this where you maim and kill me and dump me in the river?” Harry asks, scared as Liam assesses him carefully. “Is this a weird serial killer ritual? Am I your first kill?”

“You are ready.” Liam nods at the dashing alpha. “You can do this.”

 _Watch out Niall’s new friend._ Liam thinks in his head as he shoves Harry in his car, _I’ve got your Kryptonite._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sits in the passenger seat, mildly concerned for his well-being. Liam looks like a man possessed, driving at grandma speed like he usually does, but the determination in his eyes is very real.

“Are you going to take me somewhere secluded and have your way with me?” Harry makes an educated guess, “Is that why you made me get all dolled up?”

“Shut up.”

This isn’t the first time someone has developed an unhealthy obsession with Harry, but this is the first alpha (who’s not one of his brothers), and Harry’s kind of proud of himself.

Liam keeps his gaze straight, his heart pounding in his chest. _I’m actually going to do this,_ He thinks, _I’m going to match make. My life is officially a romantic comedy._

“Look,” Harry tries to reason with Liam, “I get it. You’ve spent too much time fucking Zayn, and now you have a taste for pretty alpha knot, I get that.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m really not your type,” Harry inwardly curses himself for being so handsome. “Even though I like to dress well, like Zayn, and I look good in anything, like Zayn, and my smile can make people go crazy, like Zayn, and…”

“I said,” Liam glares, and looks even more like a puppy, and how is an alpha able to do this? “Shut up.”

“What can I do for you that Zayn can’t?” Harry tries to reason with Liam, “The guy is a walking orgasm.”

“Yes he is,” Liam agrees, “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you molest Edward?” Harry suggests after a few minutes of contemplating, “He dresses just as well as me. Though his style _is_ a little too monochromatic. And what’s with the Armani obsession? There are other fashion houses, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re right,” Harry nods as if Liam’s offered a very thought-provoking counter argument to fucking his brother. “Edward’s too scary for you. Try Marcel. He’s softer and less likely to stab you.”

“You are a terrible person.” Liam makes a face when an elderly driver behind him honks at him to drive faster. “You’re offering your brothers to a rapist.”

“Aha,” Harry makes a triumphant sound, “So you admit it. You are a rapist.”

“Shut up.”

“I want to top.” Harry says after a few minutes. “If we are going to do this, I want to top.”

“I’m going to hit you.”

“Is this how you treat Zayn and Niall?”

“Harry, I swear to god,” Liam says as he slowly, carefully parallel parks. “Shut your damn mouth.”

“If you wanted a quiet Styles, then you really should have gone for Edward.” Harry shoots back, “Huh,” He says when he realizes where they are, “This really is a diner.”

“Let’s go.” Liam orders Harry out of the vehicle, “And remember,” he gives Harry a stern look, “Be pretty, and sexy.”

“Are you going to sell me?” Harry asks, his eyes wide. “Is there a potential buyer waiting inside?”

“Show a lot of swagger,” Liam ignores Harry’s alarmed look, “Run your hand through your hair. You look very good when you do that.”

“I want fifty percent,” Harry crosses his arms, “You can’t keep the entire stud fee.”

“Preen,” Liam moves his hands in a true mentally imbalanced fashion. “Strut, show off. You’ve got a lot of testosterone, and you’re not afraid to use it.”

“I’m very very scared,” Harry admits, “and I need you to tell me what’s happening.”

 _I’m going to save Edward._ Liam thinks, _that’s what’s happening. It took me years to get used to the fucking psycho. I’ll be damned if he dies young._

_\----------_

When Liam finally manages to get Harry through the front door, Niall gives them a surprised look. “Harry,” He acknowledges his husband’s colleague’s brother.

“Niall,” Harry nods back respectfully. Any omega capable of drinking most alphas under the table deserves his respect.

“What can I get you today?” Kaleigh smiles up at Harry dreamily. She has seen all kinds of alphas come in here, but Harry is a vision. A tall, magnificent vision.

“Go away.” Liam interrupts her swooning.

The girl is an unmated omega, but she looks sixteen and soft and delicate and there’s no way she can even take Marcel’s knot, let alone all three Styles triplets. Edward would send her to a psychiatric ward.

“E-Excuse me?” The girl gives Liam a terrified look.

“Go away.” Liam repeats as Harry gives the girl a once over, smirking at her in true _I’m going to get you pregnant with my eyes_ fashion. “Skedaddle, scram, disappear, run off, get lost.”

Kaleigh makes a sad noise, “What…”

“Where’s the other one?” Liam questions her, “The boy. Where is he?”

“Louis? He went to get my muffins.” Niall answers for Kaleigh, who looks ready to cry.

“Bring me Louis.” Liam commands, watching with satisfaction as Kaleigh rushes to obey his order. This matchmaking thing is starting to take over Liam’s mind and turn him into something ugly and unrecognizable.

 _I’m becoming my grandmother._ Liam thinks sadly. _This is how she forces people to mate._

“What the fuck is going on out here?” Louis rushes out, Kaleigh’s soft sobs in the background.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaims; his eyes wide, heartbeat skyrocketing, hands trembling, knees weak, erection twitching, knot threatening to make an appearance.

Liam takes a deep, relaxing breath. He’s dangled the bait in front of the predator. Now it’s up to Harry to finish the job.

 _I am my grandmother._ Liam thinks conclusively. _Does matchmaking always feel this good? I feel high._

“Ah,” Niall makes a comprehending sound, “I get it.” His husband is trying to set Harry and Louis up. “Well done,” he praises his husband, who looks as if he’s had a drug hit.

Louis is taken aback at the sight of the tall, slender, alpha. The guy is extreme. His clothes extremely expensive, his hair extremely voluminous, his hands extremely big.

The most extreme thing about the guy is his eyes, green. The purest, grassiest, most honest green. Louis has been a target of such lust before, but coming from this alpha, this extreme, hungry alpha is something else.

Even a lifetime of being desired and leered at can’t prepare one for the way the guy licks his pretty pink lips, as if he’s going to _break_ Louis.

Louis forces himself to snap out of it, and it’s harder than expected, because his body is reacting so strongly; his mouth is watering, and his hole is starting to get wet as if getting ready to welcome the alpha’s knot, and his hands are itching to remove his clothing and _present._

“Louis,” Niall smirks at the spectacle. “This is Harry.”

“Hey,” Harry’s voice sounds wrecked. It’s very clear to Louis from that one word, that one _hey,_ that it’s taking every bit of the alpha’s self-control to _not_ leap over the counter and rip off their clothes and mount Louis.

“Who made Kaleigh cry?” Louis glares up at Harry who smirks lustfully.

The anger on Louis’ face is sexy. The apron around his waist is sexy. The way he places his hands on his hips so demandingly is sexy.

Harry is going to make Louis angrier. Harry is going to fuck Louis in nothing but this apron. Harry is going to cater to every whim, every rude request this bossy omega ever makes.

Harry is going to present this omega to his brothers, and watch them lose all composure over him.

“You can’t just come in here, and hurt people’s feelings.” Louis says, his eyes challenging, “You don’t own the place.”

The very fact, that Louis isn’t naked is offensive. He _isn’t_ moaning and whimpering as Harry’s dick pumps into him. He _isn’t_ screaming Harry’s name as he’s being bred. He _isn’t_ pregnant with Harry’s child.

Harry is deeply offended by all of those dreadful, terrible things.

“It wasn’t him.” Kaleigh gives Harry, who is starting to purr, his chest rumbling with the sound, an alarmed look. He’s too scary for her tastes. She likes friendly alphas. “It was the other one.” She gestures to Liam, who’s being petted by Niall for doing such a good matchmaking job.

Louis turns to Liam, “Is that true?”

Harry _loses_ it. How dare his omega address another dominant in his presence?

Before Louis knows it, Harry is suddenly behind the counter, and pressed up against him. A warm breath in his ear makes the omega shiver. “I don’t want you looking at strange alphas until we are mated.”

Louis nods once, shivering as strong, possessive arms wrap around him from behind.

“My brothers are going to _love_ you.” Harry noses along the back of Louis’ neck, breathing in the spicy, sexy scent. There’s nothing floral about Louis, nothing fruity. It’s just Louis. Harry is going to ejaculate all over Louis’ body until no one can even recognize Louis’ scent.

“Brothers?” Louis leans back against Harry’s chest, sighing as the outline of a clearly well-endowed erection presses against his clothed bottom.

“They are going to rip you apart.” Harry starts thrusting shallowly against Louis’ ass, enjoying the way Louis presses his perfect behind right back. “We’re going to take turns fucking you, and then fuck you together.”

Louis’ knees weaken, and he slumps in Harry’s arms, clearly only held up by the alpha’s strength. _There’s more than one?_ He thinks, both thrilled and petrified. _How can I possibly survive more than one of him?_

Harry immediately takes advantage of Louis’ weakened, aroused state, and maneuvers the pliant omega into his arms, bridal style.

“Keys,” Harry snarls at Liam, his eyes flashing red.

Liam obeys, and throws his keys which are caught easily caught by Harry, despite having Louis in his arms. The alpha then carries Louis out the diner, the restaurant’s patrons clapping after him.

“Please don’t have sex in my car.” Liam calls out, “I just had it reupholstered.”

“My muffins, please,” Niall tells a traumatized looking Kaleigh. “Make sure they don’t burn.”

“What happened?” Kaleigh’s twin beta brother, Kyle, rushes out, “Where’s Louis?”

“A scary looking alpha just kidnapped him.”

“Oh,” Kyle turns to Niall, “Should I phone the police.”

“You can call the SWAT team if you want,” Niall shrugs, “Not going get you Louis back.”

“I want muffins.” Liam says pitifully. “Muffins.” All the hard work he’s done today has him craving sugar.

“No muffins for you.” Kyle tells the alpha, “You made my sister cry.”

“I was match making.” Liam’s excuse falls on deaf ears, as Kaleigh rushes to the kitchen to tend to the muffins, and Kyle takes over the cash register.

The entire restaurant buzzes. This is the most exciting thing which has ever happened here. A lot of camera phones have captured the alpha-omega premating ritual, and the video should be up on YouTube within minutes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis hyperventilates in the passenger seat as Harry drives, “Oh god, w-who are you? I don’t even k-know you.” His mind is trying to think clearly, to use some reason.

“I am your future husband,” Harry sounds scary calm. So focused, it’s terrifying. It’s clear nothing could distract him from this, from _Louis._ “Father of any children you are ever going to bear.”

Louis laughs, panicked, “I don’t even know your last name.”

“You mean your new last name.” Harry smiles at Louis and _are those dimples? Does the fucker have dimples?_

“Listen, don’t play this game, don’t do this…” Louis whimpers, his hole so wet, so aching for Harry’s cock, it’s actually starting to _hurt._ “My body is reacting to you; p-please don’t take advantage.”

When an alpha and an omega are highly compatible, their bodies let them know. Very. Loudly. It’s why Louis’ body feels as if it’s going into heat to attract Harry’s attention, and Harry’s body is hyper focused, to fight off any competitors attracted by his omega’s siren scent.

“I’m going to take advantage.” Harry promises, “I’m going to make you pay for looking the way you do, and smelling the way you do, and the way you talk back and rile me up is so fucking sexy.”

“You think it’s sexy now,” Louis grits his teeth, focusing on keeping his breathing controlled, fighting the urge to bury his face in Harry’s lap and inhale the scent of that sure to be perfect dick. If the rest of Harry’s so perfect, why wouldn’t his dick be perfect, and his knot… Louis whimpers when he thinks about Harry’s knot. “But what happens when your hormones calm down?”

“I’m going to discipline you.” Harry’s voice gets all low and raspy.

Louis’ heart sinks at the admission. _Of course he is going to discipline me,_ He thinks, _My body is weak for his touch, and him and his brothers are going to fuck me senseless, and keep me quiet like a good little bitch._

“We will be so perfect together,” Harry doesn’t notice Louis’ devastated expression, “We’ve been waiting for you,” Harry tells Louis, “All three of us.”

 _Three of them,_ Louis thinks desolately, _There’s three of them. I have to submit to all three of them._

Louis has never reacted to a dominant this way. His body has never failed him before. It has made the decision before his mind even has a chance to _realize_ what’s happening.

“You’ll like my brothers.” Harry continues mumbling, unable to sense Louis’ distressed and frightened emotions because of the delicious omega pheromones in the air.

 _They are going to rip me apart,_ Louis thinks, trying to keep his sobs to himself but failing.

Harry carries Louis out of the car, clutching the omega to himself like a spaceman would his last tank of oxygen.

When they are inside, Harry wastes no time in carrying Louis up to the master bedroom. The sooner the omega gets acquainted with his future sleeping arrangements, the better.

“I’m not on suppressants.” Louis gasps out when Harry throws him on the king sized bed, “Wear a condom or I’m going to be giving birth to your kid in nine months.”

“Fuck,” Harry’s eyes are so blown; the green has practically disappeared, “Where have you been all my life?”

Louis allows Harry to climb on top of him, and pin his wrists above his head, his legs instinctively falling open. _If I asked him to stop,_ Louis wonders when Harry buries his face in his neck, placing soft kisses along his jaw line, _Would he?_ It would be so easy for Harry to bite where he’s kissing, to claim Louis for himself. The strong way Louis’ body is reacting, all it will take is one bite and he will be Harry’s for the rest of his life.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry places a soft kiss on Louis’ lips, “And breed you,” And another kiss, on Louis’ collarbone this time, “And knot you.”

 _He won’t be able to stop._ Louis feels the hope in his chest dying. _Why should he? Why should he have to control himself when there’s a willing body in his bed, so wet and ready for him? Any alpha in his position would do the same. Fuck,_ Louis thinks bitterly, _I would do the same._

Harry paws his body, showers his face with kisses, whispers promises in Louis’ ears for another few minutes, and then… rolls off.

Louis gasps in surprise when the alpha’s weight is off him and he’s left on the bed alone, Harry against the opposite wall. The alpha allows himself a few moments of panting, and then makes his way toward Louis again.

Louis whimpers when Harry comes back, making a truly flabbergasted sound when Harry cradles him to his chest and starts carrying him toward what seems to be the bathroom. _Is he going to fuck me in the shower?_

“Cool off,” Harry places a kiss on his forehead, and places him on the floor gently. “Marcel will be home soon. I will find you something else to wear.”

“What about,” Louis blushes when he looks down at the tent in Harry’s pants.

“I will need to change pants,” Harry smiles and those dimples give Louis heart palpitations. “And jerk off. I will be thinking of you as I do.” Harry informs Louis, who scoffs at the suddenly adorable alpha, and how can a dominant male be adorable when his eyes are almost black with lust? How?

“Think of me in the shower, please,” Harry pleads, as if it’s the most important thing in the world what Louis, the slutty omega who seduced what appears to be a very rich alpha male with his whorish scent, thinks.

“This is my shower gel.” Harry hands Louis a bottle, and it’s truly pricey stuff, probably costs more than Louis’ rent. “I like sandalwood,” he admits with an endearing shrug, “Marcel likes vanilla, and Edward’s a doctor, so he can’t have any scents on him because a lot of his patients are allergic, so he uses the clinical stuff.”

Harry talks _slow,_ Louis notes. Like he has all the time in the world. _Of course he does,_ Louis thinks as he looks up at Harry. _The whole world would wait for years for this babe to finish a sentence._

“I’m rambling,” Harry looks down at the boots he’s wearing, chuckling at himself, “You made me ramble,” He gives Louis a mock accusing look before he shuts the door behind him.

 _What just happened?_ Louis thinks to himself as he tries to figure out how the shower, with six different knobs, works.

\----------

“Hazza, babe.” Marcel calls out when he walks through the front door, “Why is Liam’s car blocking me? I had to park on the street.”

Marcel puts his briefcase down, wondering if Liam is actually here, or has Harry just borrowed his car again. He rushes to the kitchen, hoping there’s some takeout left. He’s _hungry._ His mouth is watering, his hands are trembling…

Marcel suddenly realizes how strongly his body is reacting. Hunger isn’t a powerful enough stimulus to make him feel starved at this level. _Did our rut come early?_ He thinks, a feeling of dread taking over him for a few seconds. _No,_ He rationalizes; _Edward and Harry aren’t here, trying to pin me down. No way am I in rut._

There is a scent in the air, foreign but familiar, and Marcel inhales big breaths of it. _Is there an omega here?_ He can’t say for sure. Edward and Harry have much stronger senses than him. Marcel always finds himself lacking in the sensory department.

Marcel finds his answer when he makes his way to the kitchen, and finds… _him._

The omega seems as shocked to see him as Marcel is, immediately on his guard.

Marcel wants to soothe the submissive, say kind things, ease his fear, but is mortified when all that comes out of him is a low growl.

The omega clutches the blanket, Harry’s blanket, around him tighter, and Marcel tries to focus more on his brother’s scent than the lush, fertile one of the omega.

“H-Hello,” Marcel stutters, and he hasn’t fucking stuttered since grade six, “I’m M-Marcel.” He forcefully tries to introduce himself like a civilized human being capable of articulate speech. He absolutely ignores the voice in his head which firmly orders him to go bury his face in the omega’s neck.

The omega looks as if he knows exactly what Marcel’s inner alpha is thinking and watches him warily, as if he’s a predator who’s going to pounce any second.

Marcel clears his throat and tries again, harder, “I’m g-going to make tea.” He makes his way to the kettle instead of the omega, which is where his heart truly wants him to go, “Would you like some?”

There’s no answer, Marcel boils enough water for three people anyway. It’s always polite to serve tea. Maybe the hot beverage will calm the beautiful creature. Marcel can hear his heartbeat loud and clear. It’s too fast. Too panicked.

 _I can hear his heartbeat,_ Marcel’s eyes widen. He has bad hearing for an alpha, hell, even betas can hear better than him. He’s been around this omega for seconds, and already his ears are working harder than they ever have to make sure they can pick up on his breathing, his heart rate, his movements.

Marcel’s body is trying to improve itself to pick up on the omega’s physiological cues. _There’s a lot of harmony between us._ Marcel concludes easily. _We are an excellent match for each other._

Marcel has read numerous research papers on alpha-omega physiology. The concept of soul-mates is long defunct, nevertheless it is a proven fact that certain alpha-omega pairs have a higher chance of successfully mating, and _staying_ mated.

When the water is boiled, Marcel pours three cups, “Do you like sugar?”

The omega nods once.

“Two sugars okay?”

Another nod.

“Milk?”

Nothing. Marcel obliges and stirs.

Marcel places the mug in front of the perfect being, keeping his movements slow and careful. “It’s chamomile. Harry’s favourite. Do you like chamomile?”

The omega brings the mug to his lips and starts sipping away, and Marcel takes that as a yes.

When Harry saunters in a few minutes later, the arrogant smirk he shoots Marcel’s way could put a peacock to shame. Harry hasn’t been this proud since way back in ninth grade, when he beat the alpha who used to bully Marcel into a bloody pulp. “Marcel, this is Louis.”

Harry has found them an omega.

“H-Hello,” Marcel nods at Louis, who seems so much more comfortable now that Harry’s here. His heart rate is starting to taper down into a relaxed and steady tempo. The smell of fear is starting to lessen.

 _He’s threatened by me;_ Marcel thinks mournfully, _Hazza calms him down._ It’s absurd. Marcel is a helpless puppy compared to Harry, who’s a happy little bunny rabbit compared to Edward…

Marcel’s eyes widen. Edward.

Edward, with eyes which can freeze water. Edward who can subdue even the most feral alpha patients without any sedation required. Edward, who can actually scare people with his dimples.  

“Haz,” Marcel grabs his brother’s elbow, “Can I talk to you?”

Louis gives them a worried look, at which Harry laughs. “Don’t worry,” the sound of his laugh makes the omega look less concerned, “We’re just going to talk about you.”

Marcel sighs and drags Harry out of Louis’ earshot. “Haz…”

“I love him and I’m going to father his babies, and if you don’t like him I will die.” Harry says as soon as they are in the living room.

“He’s beyond perfect,” Marcel thinks about the way his body, his heart, his mind reacted to Louis’ presence, “He deserves better than us.”

“I don’t care if there’re better alphas out there for him.” Harry growls at the mere mention of competition, no matter how imaginary. “I will kill them all and bathe in their blood.”

 _Fuck,_ Marcel looks into Harry’s eyes, which go from blown with lust, to an angry jealous red in a mere second.

There are some scientific theories out there, which suggest that when alpha children are born in multiples, they are different shades of the same personality. The Styles triplets definitely fit that theory. Marcel is the voice of reason, Harry is the balance, and Edward is the rage.

If Louis is sharpening Marcel’s senses by his presence alone, and sending Harry’s usually calm mind into a jealous stupor, how will the third brother react?

What is Louis going to do to Edward? Marcel could be completely wrong, and the whole thing could be anti-climactic, but can they take this chance? “We need to get Louis out of here before Edward comes home.”

“The two of us will protect Louis,” Harry makes it sound so easy.

“Edward’s stronger than both of us combined,” Marcel reminds Harry.

“He won’t hurt Louis,” Harry says trustfully, his eyes back to their pure, pretty green. “And if he tries, I will carry Louis out of here before you can blink.”

“ _I_ scared him.” Marcel gestures to himself, “Edward will induce a heart attack.”

“I don’t get why you’re so scared of Edward,” Harry crosses his arms, upset with Marcel.

“Have you _met_ Edward?” Marcel throws his hands in the air.

“Yes,” Harry defends his brother, “He’s not the crazy teenager he once was. He’s a respected, controlled doctor.”

“Did you see that omega in there?” Marcel gestures to the kitchen. “Can you see anyone of us keeping our composure around him? Are you telling me there isn’t a slightest possibility Edward won’t try to breed him tonight?”

“I trust Edward.” Harry’s lower lip wobbles and Marcel has a sudden urge to hold him against his chest. “I trust all three of us. We would never hurt Louis. He’s our mate.”

“Haz,” Marcel grabs his brother around the waist, “You can’t just assume Louis wants to spend his life with us. This is a serious decision. We have to let him think about it.”

“Exactly,” Harry leans against Marcel. “How’s Louis supposed to make an informed decision, if he hasn’t even met the third party he’s supposed to be mating with?”

Sometimes Marcel forgets how shrewd his Harry can be.

“I want Louis to meet Edward and fall in love with all three of us, and come live with us, and have our babies, and be waiting for us when we come home at night, and talk back and make fun of us and pick us over everyone.” Harry mumbles at Marcel. “I want him to be ours.”

“Babe,” Marcel sighs, and pets Harry’s curls, “You did good. You found a good match, and now you have to tread carefully, or we could lose him.”

“Please give Edward a chance,” Harry pleads, “Let him meet Louis. We’ll have dinner tonight, and I will drop Louis off at his house after, and then drop off Liam’s car.”

“You have a plan,” Marcel places a kiss on Harry’s forehead, “I should trust you.”

“If you don’t I will take Louis and run away.” Harry promises, his eyes wide, “I won’t even find another alpha. I will keep Louis all to myself and get arrested.”

It’s illegal for an alpha to keep an omega all to themselves and not share with another alpha. Harry’s too possessive over Louis to share him with anyone but his brothers, whom he considers part of himself.

“You don’t need to elope with the pretty omega,” Marcel pats Harry’s back soothingly, absentmindedly rubbing the aching muscles. Harry’s has a notoriously bad back. “I’m sure we will be able to stop Edward if he loses his mind.” _Probably. Maybe._


	7. Chapter 7

When Zayn enters his home late in the evening, he finds Niall in the living room, with Liam sleeping peacefully in his lap.

“Zayn make me tea,” Niall blinks up at his exhausted husband, “This next chapter is kicking my ass. I think I have writer’s block.”

Zayn chuckles. Any other omega would be scrambling to cater to his husband’s every whim after such a long day, but not his Nialler. “Why doesn’t Liam make the tea, and I take his place in your lap?”

“Deal,” Niall instantly agrees, and slaps Liam awake. “Our man is home; get your ass in the kitchen.”

Liam scrambles awake and immediately obeys, smushing a kiss against Zayn’s forehead as he passes him, eyes bleary with sleep.

“How was the liver?” Niall asks Zayn as he crawls into his arms like a kicked puppy.

“Yucky,” Zayn sighs as he buries his face in Niall’s stomach, breathing in his omega, “Fuck you smell good.”

“You smell terrible.” Niall strokes Zayn’s hair, “All mediciny and shit.”

“How was it babe?” Liam starts massaging Zayn’s shins after getting the kettle started, trying to remove the tension which has accumulated from standing in the OR all day.

“Appalling,” Zayn moans as Liam’s strong hands target the painful knots in his muscles.

“What?” Liam immediately freezes. “So the liver…”

Zayn makes a protesting sound when the heavenly massage stops. “What liver?” Zayn scoffs, “We had nothing to work with, more cirrhosis than anything functional left for us to save. Edward lost it after.”

“Fuck,” Niall and Liam say simultaneously.

Zayn scoffs, “Just Edward being Edward. Nothing new.”

Something _is_ new. Louis who’s at the Styles residence right now aka the Edwardian nest.

“Fuck.” Niall and Liam say again.

“Someone’s going to have to explain to me what that’s about.” Zayn yawns, “After my nap.”

In a single alpha-omega pairing (back when it was a legal possibility), no way in hell would Zayn be able to fall asleep so easily and peacefully with Niall this tense, but Liam is around, and Zayn trusts his fellow alpha to find and eliminate whatever’s bothering their omega.

“Call Harry,” Niall advises Liam, “Now.”

Edward’s difficult to deal with on a regular day. He’s a fucking nightmare after a complicated operation.

“I’m on it,” Liam obeys, extremely alarmed at the thought of pretty, helpless Louis at the mercy of Edward _I make serial killers seem well-adjusted in comparison_ Styles.

A long, tiring shift in the OR has different effects on the three surgeons in their social group. Liam becomes a woman experiencing a nasty bout of PMS. Zayn gets sleepy and Edward…

Edward gets _horny_. If the eldest Styles triplet gets a sniff of Louis’ scent, the sensual omega will be the primary target of Edward’s lust, and Niall and Liam are damn sure Louis isn’t ready for something this drastic this early in their relationship.

Their few hours old, unstable, possibly doomed to fail if the triplets don’t play their cards right, relationship. The omega needs to make an informed decision, not get sexually assaulted by android Edward.

“I got his answering machine. Fuck.” Liam growls at his phone.

“Call Marcel.” Niall orders, Zayn comatose in his lap. “Text them, light a bat signal if you have to.”

“I don’t need a bat signal,” Liam scoffs, “Marcel has his phone on more than his doctor brother.”

“The kid is paranoid as fuck. He needs to chill.” Niall nods sagely, “It’s why Dr. Payne wrote him a prescription of Louis.”

Liam pretends to ignore Niall’s comment, but his heart starts beating louder at the mere mention of his matchmaking skills. He’s got a taste for pairing people now. Like his grandmother, he won’t stop until everyone he knows (and a few unsuspecting strangers), finds their soul-mate.

“Thank god,” Liam sighs in relief when Marcel answers on the other end. “Get Louis out of there, Edward’s in angry horny doctor mode.”

Even Niall can hear the panicked _Jesus fucking Christ_ on Marcel’s end.

Liam stares at his phone puppyishly when Marcel hangs up. “Was it something I said?”

“Marcel never did care for Edward’s rampages.” Niall shakes his head. “Such an unsupportive brother.”

Zayn breathes contentedly in his sleep, dreaming of blond hair and warm brown eyes.

\----------

Marcel walks into the kitchen to find Harry throwing his head back, laughing hysterically at one of Louis’ jokes. The omega in his company smiles bashfully. He’s clearly pleased to have induced such a strong positive reaction in Harry.

“Harry,” Marcel interrupts his brother’s courting ritual, “I need to borrow you again.”

“Sure,” Harry places a kiss on Louis’ nose, who lets out an incredibly cute, surprised sound. “Don’t you go anywhere.” The alpha says sternly.

Louis mumbles and lowers his eyes submissively. His body’s reaction to Harry’s presence may have calmed down, but it’s still obvious, controlling his every move.

Louis is under Harry’s spell.

Harry’s eyes glow with lust and Marcel groans. This night has the potential to turn really bad super-fast.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, as soon as they are away from Louis. “Is it Edward?” He can tell from Marcel’s panicked breathing that this concerns their oldest twin.

“His liver went bad.”

Harry makes a face when his mind presents him with an image of rotting liver on a plate, “Do you have to put it like that?”

“Get Louis out of here,” Marcel pleads, “Now.”

“Fuck no.” Harry hisses, the thought of parting with his omega so soon is infuriating. “Louis agreed to have dinner with us. If we cancel like this, it will make us look flaky. I don’t want our mate thinking we’re undependable. If we promised our babe dinner, he will get dinner.”

Louis could go home, rethink the entire thing and elope with some other alpha. Harry’s eyes turn red and Marcel face palms. “Then what do you suppose we do?” He asks. “Introduce Louis to Edward when he’s in one of his episodes? Louis will get hurt _and_ we will never see him again.”

“Fuck,” Harry runs a hand through his curls. “This is bad.”

Marcel looks at Harry, and it’s unbelievable what he sees on his brother’s face.

Worry, panic, concern.

Harry who used to fuck omegas and throw them away. The playboy who had a new girl on his arm each week, and a new guy each night. The serial dater, the Casanova.

This omega has made laidback, irresponsible, unreliable Harry actually give a crap, and damn if Marcel is going to let this miracle end before it even properly starts.

“Go,” Marcel grabs Harry’s shoulders. “Take Louis to the basement; show him baby pictures or whatever. I will come get you when it’s safe. We will have dinner and Louis won’t suspect a thing.”

“If you think I’m leaving you alone with demon Edward, you are not as smart as I thought you were.” Harry gives Marcel an incredulous look. “You take Louis downstairs, I will handle Edward.”

“Louis likes _you.”_ Marcel sighs, “He has a connection with you. It’s better if you stay with him. Your courting is fragile. Interrupting it is not a good idea.”

“Louis will like you too.” Harry argues back, “Now’s not the time to be shy, Marcel.”

“Go,” Marcel pushes Harry in Louis’ direction. “You’ve found us a mate. I will go handle our brother.”

Edward can be… rough to say the least when he is in one of his moods. Harry gives Marcel a worried look. “How am I supposed to be charming when I’m worried about Edward hurting you?”

“You’re not the only one who knows how to handle Edward, Hazza,” Marcel glares at his brother.

“I didn’t say I was,” Harry is surprised at Marcel’s offended tone. “I just…”

“Want to protect me.” Marcel’s tone softens, “It’s what you always do, Harry. Protect me, shield me, save me. Isn’t it about damn time I start doing my share around here?”

“You…” Harry doesn’t know how to respond except for pulling Marcel into his arms, squeezing him tight. “Fuck, Marcel.”

“That’s what I’m planning on doing,” Marcel smirks when Harry chokes a laugh in his neck. “No go, charm, beguile, astonish. Win us a Louis.”

Harry places a kiss on Marcel’s forehead, and hurries toward Louis, leaving Marcel to plot Edward’s return in peace.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Edward has a reputation.

From his friends and family, to casual acquaintances, and especially his enemies, everyone is wary of the oldest Styles triplet.

Hell, even complete strangers quickly learn, Marcel is the one you talk geek with, Harry is the one you joke around with, Edward’s the one you avoid eye contact with.

It’s just how Edward is, how he’s wired. His natural state is anger. It’s just who he is.

He’s mellowed quite a bit over the years. It didn’t take long for him to realize that his family influences can’t protect him from everything, and his behavior will catch up with him sooner or later.

Edward would love to say he became a better person for himself, or his parents but the unfortunate truth of the matter is, he did it for Harry and Marcel.

He would love to say he became a doctor to serve the community, save lives, make a difference; but again, it was for his brothers. He still remembers walking across the stage to receive his medical diploma and turning to the crowd so his parents could snap pictures. He remembers the disbelief on his brothers’ faces, like they couldn’t quite believe Edward made it to graduation.

The same face they made when Edward got _into_ medical school in the first place, or when he made two new best friends. Two whole people willing to spend time with the Styles family sociopath.

Edward has learned how to hide his rage, the urge to hurt and maim those who cross him underneath a mask of indifference, but certain days test his patience.

Today is that day.

It pisses Edward off when surgeries go this bad. As a control freak (even for an alpha), it’s important for him to be good at what he does, and when a patient almost dies on his table and then definitely dies after, Edward takes it as a personal failure.

It’s a reminder that no matter how many people Edward saves, some are just not going to make it, no matter how good of a surgeon Edward is.

It’s a reminder that no matter how hard Edward tried to save his patient today, the dead man’s family is never going to forgive him for failing their loved one.

It’s a reminder that nobody dies a virgin. Life fucks everyone.

Edward takes a cab home after he growls at Zayn to fuck off, because he doesn’t trust himself to _not_ crash his car into a tree. The taxi driver, a frightened beta, shudders when Edward throws a wad of cash at him.

Edward needs to relax, to come off this cliff his sanity is standing on, to keep from jumping into darkness and possibly do something he will forever regret.

Being incarcerated and taken away from his brothers. Losing the two people outside his family who will put up with his shit. Even today, Zayn didn’t even blink at his bitch ass outburst, just smile sleepily and walked off.

What alpha does that?

The only way Edward can relax is by releasing his aggression into a willing body. He needs to find one of his brothers, before he finds an unsuspecting victim instead. It would be so easy to go to a bar right now, pick a fight with a drunken alpha, break all two hundred and six bones in his body

Even the sight of his nest - usually a very soothing one - is pissing Edward off.

Edward walks into his house, his vision bathed in red, mouth unable to produce anything but growls. His brothers must know what kind of mood he’s in because as soon as he lets himself in through the front door, there’s a mirror image of himself pressed up against him, kissing his neck.

“Hey,” his twin whispers against his ear.

“Hey,” Edward forces himself to say back. To try and sound human for one of the two people he loves best.

“I heard you had a bad day.”

Edward shudders, “You have no idea.”

“Let me make it better,” his brother whispers.

Edward breathes in his brother’s scent, and is deeply surprised, “Marcel?” He rasps.

“You remember me,” Marcel grins against Edward’s lips, “Good.”

Harry never lets Marcel near Edward when he’s like this. Something’s different, but before Edward has a chance to contemplate, or use his senses and detect Louis’ scent, Marcel licks into his mouth, and undoes Edward’s zipper. “Nice,” Marcel hisses uncharacteristically when he puts his hand down his brother’s pants and feels the thick, pulsing erection waiting for him, “That’s quite a dick you’ve got there,” He praises Edward, and then smirks infuriatingly, “Too bad there’s no knot attached to it.” He insults Edward’s inner alpha, making him growl in warning.

To accuse an alpha of not having a knot is to insult him at the most basic, instinctive level.  

“I will show you a knot, baby brother.” There is a slight recognition of an omega’s scent in Edward’s mind, which is completely gone when Marcel mocks his masculinity.

Edward blinks slowly and all of a sudden, they are in the master bedroom and how did Marcel get them here this fast.

“It’s sad,” Marcel says mock thoughtfully, “How inadequate you are in bed.”

Edward lets out an inhuman sound and tackles Marcel to their bed. He rips into his brother’s clothes, never noticing the scent of fear underneath Marcel’s faux arrogance, or the ease with which he is able to enter his brother.

Alphas don’t produce slick, their bodies aren’t mean to receive penetration like omegas are. Marcel had to prepare himself beforehand and the result is delicious. Edward sighs as he enters his brother’s slick, beautiful heat, not realizing how painful it is for Marcel to take his dick despite all the preparation, how soft his younger twin is between them.

Marcel bites back his groans, sighing when he tastes metal. _How does Harry do this?_ He wonders as Edward thrusts into him with brutal fury. _This is uncomfortable,_ Marcel who’s never bottomed before (his brothers being too paranoid and crazy over-protective to top him) doesn’t understand the point of this. Until Edward’s dick finds _that_ spot.

Marcel’s heard of the legendary prostate stimulation but never quite believed the research studies. Right now is another story. Right now involves Edward hammering his prostate relentlessly, making him scream in pained pleasure.

“Fuck you,” Edward whispers in Marcel’s mouth, “Fuck you. I’m more man than anyone.”

“P-Prove it.” Marcel urges Edward to release all of his aggression into his willing body.

Edward lets out a broken sound as he knots his brother, linking them together for what seems like an eternity, but in reality is only a mere minute. While an alpha can remain knotted in an omega for up to an hour, two alphas don’t have a point of staying locked together. There is no breeding to be done. Edward’s knows at an instinctive level that he can’t impregnate his brother.

Marcel whimpers when Edward’s knot locks them together. He now understands why Liam and Zayn do this.

In the real world, there’s nothing more humiliating for an alpha to take another alpha’s knot, to become his bitch, to submit at such an extreme level. There’s at least one story on the news every night, blank faced reporters telling horrific tales of a gang of alphas holding a lone dominant down and destroying him or her in the worst way.

In this cosy, warm, perfect nest, with a person Marcel trusts in every sense of the word, it feels so painfully intense, he feels so raw and ripped open and… good. Marcel feels good.

 _Why haven’t we done this before?_ Marcel thinks at his brother, who looks relieved, sated, and everything a psycho on a rampage _isn’t_ and for that Marcel is interminably thankful.

“Fuck,” Edward groans as he pulls out after his orgasm, making his brother wince, “That was so good.”

“You read my mind,” Marcel gasps as Edward buries his face in his neck and _bites,_ “Edward…” He moans like a whore. His neck feels as if it’s in the jaw of a rabid animal and why the fuck is _that_ such a turn on?

“All this time,” Edward’s eyes are back to their normal colour, the bloodthirsty red gone, “All this time Harry’s been keeping you from me.”

“You could have f-fucked me a-anytime you wanted,” Marcel says accusingly. He has stuttered more today than he has collectively in the past ten years. Between meeting his ideal omega, and bottoming for the first time, Marcel’s been put through both the emotional and physical wringer.

“You take dick better than Harry does,” Edward compliments Marcel, grinning like a shark, his dimples on display.

“You always went to h-him.”

“I wanted to use you, babe,” Edward pulls Marcel to him, back to his normal self, “Harry wouldn’t let me.”

“He didn’t think I could t-take it,” Marcel inwardly curses himself when he can’t control his sudden speech impediment.

“He was wrong.” Edward soothes Marcels’ ego, “You could be whoring at a brothel somewhere.”

Marcel blushes red at the remark.

They shower together, Edward getting on his knees and letting Marcel come down his throat. He usually hates giving head, but Marcel’s earned it; the kid did just take cock like a pro.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Edward grabs Marcel around the waist when they’re dressed – Marcel insisting Edward dress to impress – “but Harry doesn’t even let me hold your hand without chaperoning. I enjoyed sodomizing you, but this was unusual.”

“Do you have to be so vulgar?” Marcel feels safe enough to scold Edward now that he’s calmed down.

“Who’s the omega?”

Marcel sighs; of course Edward has picked up on Louis’ scent now that he’s relatively clearheaded.

“Is it serious?” Edward asks.

“Serious enough for Harry to let me distract you.”

Harry is extremely protective of Marcel, and for him to let Edward have him…

“It’s serious.” Edward repeats himself, but this time it’s not a question.

“You should see him, Edward,” Marcel’s heart starts beating faster at the mere thought of Louis.

“Harry likes him,” Edward says indifferently, “You like him. You both finally agree on an omega. Far be it from me to disagree with a miracle.”

\----------

“That’s my sister Gemma,” Harry flips through his family pictures.

“She’s beautiful,” Louis comments, smiling. “Her dimples are cute.”

“If you like dimples than this is definitely the right family for you,” Harry keeps going through years and years of memories, “Our children will have dimples.”

Louis groans when his inner omega swoons at the comment.

“And that’s us,” Harry finds a picture of him and his brothers as toddlers.

“Oh god,” Louis grabs the photo album from Harry, “That’s adorable.”

Harry beams with pride, “I know.”

Three pairs of dimples, three sets of bright green eyes; Louis’s heart swells to twice its size at the sight of the soft, cuddly looking puppies.

“Our children will look like that,” Harry baits Louis’ instinctive need to be bred.

“I know what you are doing,” Louis tells Harry, _It’s working, you bastard._

“Good,” Harry takes the photo album from Louis’ smiling when he has to fight for it a little. Clearly Louis is a little obsessed with his baby pictures. “I want my intentions to be loud and clear.”

“I know what you want.” Louis would be blind, deaf and stupid to _not_ get the way Harry looks at him, like he’s the answer to every question there ever was.

“We’ve only known each other a few hours,” Harry runs his hand through his curls and Louis’ heart skips a beat. “It feels like we’re made for each other.”

“Our bodies are reacting,” Louis explains gently, “Our physical chemistry is there…”

“We are soul-mates,” Harry gives Louis a wide-eyed puppy dog look, not unlike the one toddler Harry had on his baby face, and Louis instinctively wants to sooth the alpha.

“You don’t even know my last name,” Louis tries to reason with Harry.

“It’s going to be my last name soon so what do I care?”

Louis smiles at Harry’s innocence, _He’s clearly very sheltered,_ “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know we’re right for each other.” Harry argues, “Just like I knew any omegas before you weren’t right for me.”

“Do you have a rut coming?” Louis asks, gesturing to a calendar hanging near the stairs, with a bright red x marked in the middle of next month, “Is that why you’re so desperate?”

“I am near an omega who is the reason I am an alpha,” Harry tries to convey what he’s thinking but his words fail him, “I wish you could understand what I’m feeling right now.”

“I get it,” Louis nods, “My pheromones…”

“Fuck pheromones, hormones, body chemistry,” Harry throws his hands up, “I don’t give a shit about our biology.”

“You should,” Louis can tell his parents and siblings have protected him from the real world very carefully, “Biology decides our fate.”

“You don’t understand,” Harry’s voice gets all growly, “If I don’t have you…”

“I will get you and your brothers through your rut,” Louis interrupts, “On one condition.”

“What is it?” Harry asks, already dreading the answer, there is no way this can be good.

“You don’t mark me.”

“What?” Harry snaps, “Are you insane?”

“I know it sounds unreasonable…”

“It’s taking every bit of my self-control to _not_ mark you right now.”

“After your rut,” Louis clears his throat, “We date, and if…”

“You want us,” Harry says incredulously, “To court you after we mate you.”

“Listen…” Louis begs, “Please just…”

“The whole point of courting is to get you to agree to mate with us.” Harry laughs, “If we’ve already done that, it’s kind of redundant.”

“Exactly,” Louis agrees, “When you’ve had your rut, you will be clear-headed, and can think your choice through. If you still want me after we date, that’s another story.”

“How am I supposed to not mark you when I’m in rut?” Harry asks. “I’m barely controlling myself right now.”

“I will take one of those injections.” Louis suggests. “They will keep you from marking me.”

“The ones prostitutes take before attending to their clientele?” It’s clear from Harry’s expression he’s offended on Louis’ behalf. “You want me to inject my mate with something whores take.”

“It’s only for your first rut.” Louis promises. “I won’t take them if we make it to your second rut.”

“Or your heat,” Harry takes great pleasure in the reddening of Louis’ cheeks.

“That’s in six months,” Louis informs Harry.

“I plan on sticking around that long.” Harry promises darkly, “God help you if our rut and your heat overlap. I’m going to make you pay for teasing me like this.”

“This is for your own good.” Louis promises, “I don’t want you to regret mating with me.”

“You’re not on birth control. Even if you start taking them right now, it would take four weeks for the pills to kick in. Our rut’s in two… We will date,” Harry promises after thinking for five minutes, trying his best to accommodate his omega, “and I will go along with your ridiculous plan...”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Louis argues, “It’s designed for your best interests in heart.”

“But if you get pregnant,” Harry continues, “The plan goes out the window.”

Louis looks down at his hands, “Harry…”

The very thought of Louis pregnant with his child makes Harry’s vision swim with lust, “Don’t push me.” He warns Louis, “You’re already on thin ice with me.”

“I’m trying to protect you.” Louis says honestly, “I don’t want you to make a mistake.”

“If you get knocked up,” Harry keeps going, unable to stop, “I’m going to chain you to our bed, and that’s where you’ll stay. You belong in our home, raising our puppies.”

There’s a painful moment of weakness, where Louis wants to take Harry up on what he’s been offering all day and submit. It passes and Louis is able to look Harry in the eyes again. “You promised me dinner.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Marcel, who’s appeared out of nowhere, answers Louis, “Come on up, lovebirds.”

Harry stares at his brother’s limp critically. Marcel reeks strongly of Edward, and thoroughly fucked, but not hurt and for that Harry could cry with relief.

“Let’s go.” Harry orders Louis as he grabs him, making the omega squeak with surprise.

Louis sighs when Harry carries him up the stairs, “You don’t have to carry me everywhere, Harry. I can walk.”

Harry doesn’t respond, just clutches Louis tighter to himself as he climbs up the stairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Louis is it?” Edward smiles politely at the omega seated across from him at the dinner table, “What do you do?”

“I work at a diner.” Louis replies.

“He knows Niall.” Harry says excitedly from beside Louis, “Who was being stalked by Liam, who introduced me to Louis.”

Now that the triplets are together, Louis can’t help but keep looking between them, trying to find the many similarities and differences between the brothers.

Marcel’s eyes are closer to amber, much lighter than Harry’s pure green. Edward’s eyes are a cold, crisp, forest green shade. Marcel has straight hair, a complete three-sixty from his brothers, who wear their hair in curls. Edward’s hair is a darker, almost maroon brown, complimenting his dark green eyes exquisitely.

Louis doesn’t know which brother he wants to stare at more. They are so pretty in their own way. Louis has seen beautiful alphas before but certainly not three identical brothers, set apart by their personalities, together in such an intimate way. Louis is having trouble taking it all in. It’s sensory overload.

Even the way they talk is different; Harry drawls slowly, Marcel speaks in hurried sentences. Edward seems to have no desire to speak, period. Even when he does, it’s clipped and with a false interest. As if he could care less what others have to say.

The brothers have the exact same features, but the personalities make all the difference. Marcel is shy, trying to hunch into himself; looking to his more confident brothers for guidance.

Harry’s loose limbed, casual, uncaring of what anyone thinks, more likely to joke and play around.

Edward’s face is frozen into an expression so frosty and malevolent; Louis can’t believe the guy is related to Harry. Easygoing, charming Harry. 

“Any siblings?” Edward continues his line of questioning, his manner indifferent. If his body has had any reaction to Louis’ presence, he has yet to show it.

“I have five younger sisters.” Louis answers.

“He has experience with children,” If Harry was a dog his tail would be wagging, “He will be a perfect parent to our puppies.”

“Do you want children, Louis?” Edward asks.

Louis looks down at his plate, at the expertly prepared teriyaki pork kebabs Liam dropped off earlier, unable to answer.

“Edward,” Marcel chastises his brother, “Kind of an intense question for a first meeting, isn’t it?”

“Our rut is in two weeks,” Edward states, “I think it’s reasonable to start asking the difficult questions.”

“Actually,” Harry puts an arm around Louis protectively, “We were just talking about it, and Louis wants a proper courtship after the rut.”

“What?” Marcel is confused; he is carefully avoiding looking at Louis in the face. The last thing he needs is to get nervous and embarrass himself by stuttering. “I thought we were going to bond during the rut.”

“Louis wants to wait until we’ve gotten to know each other better,” Harry tightens his arm, comforting the seemingly intimidated omega.

“That is quite reasonable,” Edward nods approvingly, much to the surprise of his brothers and Louis.

“It is?” Harry asks. Edward’s actually being agreeable. It’s uncharacteristic to say the least.

“Of course.” Edward scoffs at the disbelieving looks directed at him, “We need to get to know this person before we make him a permanent part of our nest.”

“It’s weird,” Marcel scratches his head, “But it’s completely backwards, usually courtship comes first.”

“There is no time for courtship,” Edward says, “Let’s have our rut and get to the boring emotional crap later.”

“Edward,” Marcel scolds his brother, “Dating isn’t boring.”

“Sure it is,” Edward makes a face, “Flowers and candy and sharing popcorn, kill me now.”

“I want all of those things for our date.” Louis raises his head and narrows his eyes at Edward.

Marcel is stunned at the omega’s confidence, while Harry watches with lustful admiration.

“Is that right?” Edward asks, deeply amused.

“You have to be romantic and chivalrous,” Louis glares.

Edward’s lips smile, but his eyes remain as dead as they’ve ever been. “I’m going to _enjoy_ you.” He tells Louis, who stares back defiantly, “You seem fun.”

 _Oh boy,_ Marcel thinks when he looks at his brother. Nothing good ever happens when Edward smiles that smile.

Harry realizes that Edward’s expression is ominous but isn’t concerned. He’s protected Marcel from Edward all these years; he can surely do the same with Louis.

“You look like a serial killer,” Louis fires back.

“I get that a lot,” Edward flashes his dimples and Louis winces. The same smile which can make Harry look like an angel makes Edward look like a bloodthirsty shark.

“I wonder why,” Louis responds dryly. He would have been scared if he was alone with Edward, but Harry’s presence is making him feel like his usual self.

Louis has never met an alpha who makes him feel comfortable in his own skin.

It doesn’t take Louis long to realize that Harry is Louis’ perfect match, Marcel is afraid of Louis, and Louis is afraid of Edward.

 _That one needs to open up,_ Louis decides over dessert as Marcel quietly stares at his plate, _And that one needs a dose of humanity,_ Louis thinks as takes in Edward’s doll like expression.

 _Harry’s perfect,_ Louis thinks as the alpha sitting next to him keeps trying to steal bites of Louis’ ice-cream after having finished his own.

“Well,” Edward says after being forced to eat some ice-cream, the guy seems to hate everything sweet, “This was a pleasure, but I’ve had a long day and must retire soon.” His smile is hollow as he offers Louis his hand, “Wonderful to meet you, Louis.”

“Yeah,” Louis says as the oldest triplet kisses his hand, “Likewise.”

When Edward has disappeared from view, Louis turns to Harry, “What is wrong with him?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks, “Edward’s my favourite.”

“Hey,” Marcel forgets his shyness and glares at Harry. “What the hell?”

“You’re my favourite too, silly.” Harry smiles at Marcel. “Don’t be jealous.”

“I know you like Edward better than me,” Marcel says accusingly.

“I love you both equally.” Harry promises.

“If you look up psycho in the dictionary you will see his picture,” Louis gestures to the direction Edward left in, with swagger only super villains and mafia dons have.

“Edward’s a sweetheart,” Harry assures, “Just give him a chance.”

“I am here aren’t I?” Louis gestures to his empty plates, “I didn’t run away, did I?”

“Most omegas run away when they meet Edward,” Marcel confirms what Louis’ been suspecting the entire dinner. “He’s kind of extreme for most people.”

“He could apply for the position of a demon in hell and get rejected because he’s more suitable for Satan.” Louis says sarcastically.

“You guys are being mean,” Harry pouts, and Louis wants to squeeze him and protect him. Since when do omegas have protective instincts toward alphas, “Edward is lovely.”

“Wow,” Louis shares a look with Marcel, “The delusion runs strong in this one.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying my entire life,” Marcel says bitterly.

“Edward’s a little socially challenged…” Harry says in his brother’s defense. “But his heart is in the right place.”

“He has a heart?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Edward’s psychiatry bills could put a doctor’s kids through college.” Marcel interjects.

“Forget a doctor,” Louis scoffs, “That guy needs an exorcism.”

Marcel bursts out laughing at Louis’ joke and it’s obvious that it’s been a while he’s laughed this hard. After he’s able to breathe again, he takes off his glasses and wipes his tears while giggling, “I don’t think there’s a demon stupid enough to possess Edward.”

“You say that now,” Louis smirks when Marcel flushes red at his attention, “Don’t be surprised when he starts foaming at the mouth and his head starts spinning in a three-sixty degree circle.”

Marcel laughs some more, while Harry and Louis watch him fondly. “I need to go to bed,” He stretches his arms, the moment as adorable as it is exhausted. “Got an early day at the office tomorrow.”

“Good night,” Louis says as Marcel shyly kisses him on the cheek.

“You are b-beautiful.” Marcel is blushing so hard, he looks like a tomato.

“I know,” Louis smirks up at Marcel who looks ready to faint.

Marcel runs into a wall when he turns around to walk away, making Harry and Louis wince in sympathy.

“You okay buddy?” Harry asks Marcel, who gives Louis another lovesick smile as he stumbles away.

“They like you.” Harry says when Marcel has safely made it up the stairs against all odds.

“Even Edward?” Louis asks.

“Especially Edward.” Harry says, “He didn’t insult you at all. Do you know rare that is for him? The last omega I brought around him left in tears.”

“That’s good,” Louis nods, a small smile on his face.

“The question is, do you like us.” Harry asks, insecurity loud and clear in his voice.

“I do,” Louis answers honestly.

“Even Edward?” Harry asks, turning Louis’ question around on him.

Louis laughs, “He’s a murderous rampage waiting to happen.”

 _You have no idea._ Harry thinks as he smiles back.

“I know a little something about being a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.” Louis murmurs.

“I appreciate you trying to understand Edward,” Harry is more convinced that Louis is the most perfect omega than he is of the sun rising the next morning. “But, be careful around him.”

“If I’m to spend his rut with him,” Louis says, “And be his mate, I have to trust him not to hurt me. It’s not fair for him to be someone who’s too afraid to truly accept him for who he is.”

“Babe,” Harry grabs Louis, pulling the omega into his lap, groaning when strong arms wrap around his neck, “Edward’s dangerous.”

“I’m supposed to be his omega,” Louis ruffles Harry’s curls, enjoying the softness, “You _do_ get that, right?”

“Of course I do…” Harry groans in pleasure as Louis’ hands massages his skull.

“I have to belong to him as much as I belong to you.” Louis explains, “You actually have to share me with your brothers. You can’t just keep me to yourself, and let your brothers fuck me during their ruts.”

“I _want_ to share you with them.” Harry says, pouting again, “I just don’t want Edward traumatizing you. He has an effect on people.”

“You seem to love him.” Louis argues, “You seem okay with who he is.”

“I can handle him.”

“Then I can handle him too.” Louis promises.

“That’s what you think,” Harry sighs, “That’s what all his boyfriends thought. He’s capable of manipulation, scheming, lying… I would even go as far as to say you should avoid him outside his ruts.”

“If Edward wants to be a hurtful prick, that’s on him,” Louis says gently, “But I can’t _not_ give him all of me. No alpha deserves to be shunned from his omega.”

Harry stares into Louis’ eyes, as if trying to read his mind. He seems to have found what he’s looking for because moments later, his lips are kissing Louis’ forehead reverently. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Louis tells Harry.

“Let’s go,” Harry stands up with Louis in his arms.

“Why do you have to carry me everywhere?” Louis asks, his tone laced with fond exasperation.

“Practice,” Harry smirks at Louis, “For our wedding night.”

“You are insufferable.” Louis blushes.

 “I will drop you off,” Harry says, clutching the precious bundle in his arms close, “Where do you live?”

When Louis tells Harry his address, the alpha wrinkles his nose, “That filthy neighbourhood is no place for such a pretty omega.”

“I grew up in that filthy neighborhood.” Louis says dryly, “It’s not so bad.”

“You won’t be living there for much longer so what do I care.”

“I’m starting to think I’m stuck with you,” Louis jokes as Harry lets him down in front of Liam’s car’s passenger seat.

“You can try getting rid of me,” Harry gets into the driver’s seat, “See how that works out for you.”

\----------

Edward lurks in the shadows as his brother and the omega stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

It’s remarkable how quickly Louis has bewitched Harry Styles; the man formerly incapable of ever recognizing anyone he’s slept with.

Edward observes Louis, trying to understands what sets this particular beautiful submissive apart from other beautiful submissives Harry has used and tossed aside over the years.

Louis is certainly a vision, feathered hair, sharp blue eyes so full of defiance it’s sensual, a perfect, trim body positively radiating fertility. Edward has high standards but this omega surpasses them easily, and is to be protected and sheltered from hungry dominants.

“If Edward wants to be a hurtful prick, that’s on him, but I can’t _not_ give him all of me. No alpha deserves to be shunned from his omega.”

That right there is strange. Edward’s sociopathic tendencies are usually a deal-breaker for most omegas. Only the truly desperate or damaged agree to mate with Edward, who while stunningly handsome, is not mentally stable enough to keep anyone happy.

The way this omega looks and smells, there should be shortage of unmated alphas vying for his hand so damaged it is.

 _Where did Harry find this character?_ Edward wonders as his brother carries Louis out the door.

Any other omega would have jumped at the chance to avoid Edward, and only deal with Harry and Marcel, who are capable of… feelings.

Edward understands where Harry is coming from. His brother is only trying to protect Louis. It’s the omega’s response which makes no sense.

 _What’s wrong with him?_ Edward ponders as Harry and Louis drive off. _How damaged is he?_


	10. Chapter 10

“I want Louis!”

“He’s not here.” Kaleigh explains to Niall who is making a scene in the middle of what is a very busy day. They are understaffed and an angry blond yelling in the middle of the diner is _not_ helping.

“Give me Louis.” Niall demands.  

“Believe me,” Kaleigh spits out, “I need him more than you right now.”

“No one,” Niall hisses at the girl, who simpers while handing a sleepy looking beta his morning coffee, “needs him more than me. My book depends on him.”

“An alpha from _your_ group of friends carried him off.” Kyle says from where he’s handing a teenage girl a bag full of obviously subpar cookies because Louis _didn’t_ bake them. “You know where he is more than we do.”

“I want Louis!”

“Here’s his address.” Kaleigh hurriedly writes on a sticky note, as an alpha female in a pant suit rolls her eyes and taps her six inch heels on the linoleum floor impatiently.

Niall makes a face at the address. “This is a dump. Why does he live here?”

“Go away.” Kaleigh shoos, “I don’t have husbands to support me yet. I need this money.”

Niall rushes out and gets into his car. _Don’t worry Louis,_ He thinks as he drives through a red light, _I’m coming._

\----------


	11. Chapter 11

Liam comes home to find Zayn in a middle of a nervous breakdown. “I can’t find him. I can’t find Niall. I don’t know where he is.”

Before Liam even has a second to process the sheer panic on Zayn’s face, a phone rings and Zayn dives after it in a speedy blur. “Niall, thank god,” He makes a confused face at the voice he hears on the other end. “Okay,” he scrambles toward a pen and pad, and then hangs up. “That was Louis.”

“Ah,” Liam collapses in an armchair.

“Niall’s at his place.”

“Mhmm,” Liam closes his eyes.

“I’m going to go get him.”

“You do that.” Liam sighs as Zayn covers him with a blanket, “Say hi to Louis.”

Zayn presses a kiss to Liam’s forehead, grabs his keys and runs out the door.

\----------

“I’m not leaving.” Niall says from the other side of the bathroom door.

“I need to piss, let me in, for the love of god.” Louis begs.

There’s a pause, in which Louis can hear babbling brooks and fountains of water, (or is that just his imagination?) and then Niall unlocks the door, immediately stepping back, into the shower.

“What are you doing?” Louis makes a desperately angry face, “Get out. I am not going in front of you.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Ugh,” Louis forcefully closes the shower curtain, and quickly does his business, “I will regret the day I met you for the rest of my life.” He says as he washes his hands.

Before Louis even has a chance to dry his hands, Niall pushes him out, and locks the door behind himself.

“I fucking hate you.” Louis screams until he’s red in the face.

In a normal residential building, the police would have been called already, but this neighbourhood is too shitty for Louis to worry about any domestic disturbance complaints.

Louis catches his breath, and opens his mouth to scream again, but a knock on his door interrupts him. He grumbles and grabs the baseball bat he keeps by the door. “Hold on,” He lifts the bat, ready to bash a potential intruder’s face, and unlocks the door.

“Damn,” Louis says when he sees the person at the door, immediately throwing the bat away. He could never live with himself if he damaged the face of perfection with a baseball bat. “Damn.”

“Is Niall here?”

“Niall your husband is _gorgeous,”_ Louis rushes to the bathroom door, leaving Zayn at the threshold, looking confused.

“I told you!” Niall yells back, “I fainted when I first saw him. Liam writes poems about him.”

“Niall?” Zayn comes and stands beside Louis, “You didn’t call or text or anything. I was worried all day, babe.”

“I didn’t want you to know what I was doing.” Niall says petulantly. “I didn’t want you to judge me.”

“That ship sailed on our wedding day.” Zayn massages his forehead, “I judge you constantly.”

“Blondie, I am so proud of you,” Louis tells Niall as he stares unblinkingly at Zayn’s face, “You are my hero.”

“I get that a lot.” Niall confesses.

“Why don’t you write a book on how to land attractive husbands, instead of that leprechaun vampire porn?”

“Niall,” Zayn says, both relieved and exhausted, “Come home.”

“Go home, Niall.” Louis agrees with Zayn.

“I’m not leaving Louis here,” Niall screams. It’s clear he’s more energetic than both Louis and Zayn combined. “If I leave, Louis leaves with us.”

“Babe,” Zayn tries to reason with Niall, knowing full well it won’t work, and already thinking if the guest bedroom back at their apartment is clean or not. “We can’t just bring a stray omega home. He doesn’t belong to us.”

“Who are you calling a stray? I’m not a fucking cat.” Louis glares up at Zayn, and then immediately smiles, “I can’t even stay mad at you for more than a second, you are so beautiful.”

“I know right?” Even through the closed door, Louis can tell Niall is grinning. “Liam can’t even _get_ mad period. Zayn could get away with anything.”

“Niall,” Zayn tries the door handle, “Open the door.”

“I’m not leaving Louis here.”

“Love,” Zayn massages his forehead, “I’m begging you.”

“Zayn you saw this neighbourhood,” Niall begs right back, using his helpless omega voice, the one he knows his husbands can’t resist, “Should Louis be living here? Will Edward ever forgive you if the one omega both his brothers like gets pawned for a gram of cocaine?”

“Fuck you,” Louis sneers, “I’m worth a kilo.”

“You’re right,” Zayn makes a face at Louis’ apartment, “This place is disgusting.”

“No, no no.” Louis grabs his hair and starts pulling when Zayn sits down on his only chair, “Take your dumb blond and leave, don’t join him.”

“Niall is right,” Zayn says, and then pauses to think over what he just said; _I never thought I would ever say those words,_ “This hell is no place for an omega.”

“That’s my man,” Niall says, his voice back to its normal tone, instead of the seductive, helpless whimper it was a moment ago, “That’s my stupidly attractive man.”

“You can’t just take me with you.” Louis places his hands on his hips, “You already have an omega, you don’t get to have two.”

“How long have you known Niall?” Zayn asks, looking like a model posing for a photo-shoot even in such an ugly setting.

“Long enough to know he’s not leaving here without me.” Louis smacks his forehead, “Fuck.”

“Exactly,” Zayn says, “We have a spare bedroom, you look poor enough that you don’t have a lot to pack, and I would like to get home before Liam hurts his neck sleeping on that chair I left him on.”

“You could get in trouble,” Louis says quietly, clearly worried, “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

If the law determines that a pair of alphas are keeping two omegas instead of one, shit could hit the fan, very fast very ugly.

“We are just keeping you safe until your courtship is finalized.” Zayn’s instincts immediately light on fire when they sense upset omega emotions, “Don’t worry about us.”

“And if the courtship doesn’t end well?” Louis crosses his arms.

“You can tell Harry you like to torture baby woodland animals to keep yourself looking young, and he would still take you.” Zayn makes a face when he remembers the phone call he received this morning, Harry had shrieked into his ears for an hour. Most of it was about Louis’ bum.

“If the triplets reject me,” Louis clears his throat, “I’m coming right back here.”

“Over my dead body.” Niall yells from the other side of the door.

“That can be arranged, blondie,” Louis threatens darkly.

“You are coming to our place,” Zayn tells Louis, “And then whenever your mating ritual is finished, you are moving into the Styles residence. Grab anything important right now, because you’re not coming back here.”

“That’s my man,” Niall yells in encouragement, “Stand up to the bully.”

“You _broke_ into my home,” Louis screams, “And are now kidnapping me to yours, and _I’m_ the bully?”

“Please just pack,” Zayn looks like a prince who has been denied his diamonds and gold, “This place is disgusting.”

“I was born here,” Louis says defensively.

“I wouldn’t tell people that.” Zayn advises Louis, “I would make up something about Buckingham palace.”

“If you weren’t the most beautiful person ever created,” Louis informs Zayn, “I would kill you, along with your stupid blond.”

“Your violent tendencies will compliment Edward’s very nicely.” Zayn nods, as if he wasn’t just threatened, “Liam did a good job with this matchmaking.”

“Liam is so talented.” Niall says as Louis starts throwing things into a duffel bag, “He’s wasted as a surgeon. He should do matchmaking full time.”

“That’s not happening, babe,” Zayn says, “Liam’s sticking to medicine.”

“For now.” Niall says ominously.

“There,” It takes Louis a pathetic five minutes to finish packing, “Done.” He barely has a few clothes, a passport, some money stashed under the floor boards. His life is distressingly bare.

 _Niall is right to take him away from here,_ Zayn can’t help but stare in fascination at the seemingly delicate omega, able to survive in a neighbourhood so dangerous, even Zayn, a mated alpha in the prime of his life, is concerned for his well-being.

Louis grabs his taser, and his gun last, ignoring Zayn’s raised eyebrows at the weaponry, “Let’s go Niall.” He calls out, and bangs at the bathroom door, “Or we’ll leave you here.”

Niall quickly unlocks the door and launches himself at Louis, “We are going to be so happy together.”

“It’s only a temporary arrangement, Niall,” Zayn says as he grabs his mate and buries his face in the omega’s neck, “We can’t keep him.”

“Where there’s a will there’s a way.” Niall kisses Zayn’s cheekbone. “I missed your flawless facial structure.”

“Thanks Nialler,” Zayn says indulgently.

“You must have a terrible personality to make up for that face,” Louis tells Zayn and then turns to Niall, “Tell me he has a terrible personality to make up for that face.”

“He’s super nice, once I had a fever, he stayed up with me all night and took care of me.” Niall responds.

Louis’ face crumbles, “Dear god.”

“Liam prays to Zayn before he does surgery.” Niall explains the effect of Zayn’s looks further. “I think there’s a religion based on him.”

“That’s enough,” Zayn grabs his omega’s hand, “Both of you, out. Something smells dead.”

“That’s Alan the raccoon.” Louis tells Zayn as he’s led out by the alpha, “I have been meaning to give him a proper funeral. Good guy, not a smart fellow. Kept chewing through those wires, no matter how much I told him not to.”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Zayn’s perfect complexion turns to an alarming shade of green.

“Zayn’s too pretty for all this,” Niall strokes his alpha’s back, “Liam’s the manly man.”

 _“Liam’s_ the manly man? The domestic goddess is the manly man?” Louis says as Zayn leans into Niall’s touch, clearly shaken due to Alan’s smell. “I pray for all three of you.”

“Not all of us have an Edward to keep us safe.” Niall tries to comfort Zayn and step away from him at the same time. “Try not to get sick on these shoes, sweetie,” he tells Zayn, “I just bought these.”

“Am I ever going to get my credit card back?” Zayn asks, his voice raspy as he tries to keep his lunch in.

“You know the answer to that.” Niall says sympathetically as Zayn takes deep breathes to try and calm himself down.

“Stay behind me,” Louis tells his companions, much to Zayn’s disbelief.

“He’s so sexy when he gets all boss bitch like this,” Niall whispers to Zayn, who frowns as a gang of lethal looking alphas part for Louis and company to pass through.

By the time they get to Niall and Zayn’s parked cars, Louis has transformed back into a harmless omega, and the shift makes Zayn feel dizzy.

“Louis rides with me.” Niall says.

“I will throw myself out of a moving car today.” Louis grumbles as he throws his duffel in the back seat.

Zayn remains standing beside his car, wondering what kind of omega keeps a glock on his person.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 “Where is he?” Harry barges in, looking intimidating as all hell. He’s never been to Liam and Zayn’s home, and is pleasantly surprised by the décor. For a place which houses Niall, nothing is tacky or gaudy, or glittery.

“Hello to you too, sweetums.” Niall looks away from his laptop screen.

“Where is Louis?” Harry demands, seething at Niall’s amused look.

“Calm down Romeo.”

“Don’t play this game blondie,” Harry makes a beeline for the guest room. “Louis?”

“He’s not here,” Niall rolls his eyes at Harry’s panicked howling.

“Where is he?” Harry can smell Liam and Zayn’s scent all over the apartment. The scent of two alphas only serves to make Harry mad. “Why are you keeping my omega here?”

“Would you rather he goes back to the dump we found him in?”

Harry pauses in his inspection of the apartment, “God damn it.” He would never admit it, but Harry sat outside Louis’ door for about four hours after dropping him off, unable to leave him alone in humanity’s filthiest crap hole.

“Yeah,” Niall scratches his head, wondering if a cliff-hanger would be a good idea at this stage in the novel. “That’s what I thought. You’re welcome.”

“If Louis’ going to stay in any nest, it should be mine.” Harry pouts, making Niall coo at the adorableness, “I can smell other alphas here. I don’t want my Louis around them.”

“Liam and Zayn are too obsessed with each other to give a damn about Louis.” Niall wants to pinch Harry’s cheeks, but thinks better of it, “I did try to climb into bed with him yesterday, but he kicked me… hard. Did you know he used to play football?”

“Louis is coming to live with us,” Harry crosses his arms, “And that’s that.”

“Your rut is in a week,” Niall throws his hands up, nearly toppling over his laptop in the jerky movement. “Why not let me spend this time with my soul mate?”

“I don’t want to leave him here,” Harry says, his voice small.

“I am probably going to molest him.” Niall says, “But isn’t that a better alternative than half a dozen dog-faced alpha drug dealer pimps jumping him?”

Niall hasn’t mentioned Louis’ gun, or the taser, or the way Louis struts around his neighbourhood, like some kind of a mob king. It’s better to keep the illusion of helpless omega Harry’s got going in his mind.

“I want him to come live with us.”

“That’s not happening until your rut.” Niall sighs, “Fuck off, Harry. Some of us have projects to finish.”

“I want Louis,” Harry mumbles pathetically, one last time, and storms out, slamming the door behind him.

“Nice seeing you,” Niall calls out, and then says, “He’s gone, come out, Louis.”

Louis steps out from inside the master bedroom, where Zayn and Liam’s scents combined are strong enough to mask his from Harry. “Thanks. I don’t have the willpower to resist his pretty face today.”

“He is a tasty looking treat.” Niall agrees.

“I just want to climb him like a tree.” Louis huffs, “I want to bury my face in his crotch, and then ride him until he passes out, and then wake him and make him eat me out.”

“Keep going,” Niall immediately scrolls up to the sex scene he couldn’t finish earlier.

“He’s a punishment.” Louis throws himself on a living room couch dramatically, “I don’t even have the strength to contemplate his brothers.”

“That Marcel looks all shy,” Niall baits Louis to keep saying sexy things.

“That just means I can teach him things,” Louis groans when his hole threatens to produce slick.

“Edward looks so rough.”

“I can tame him.” Louis curses himself inwardly when he starts to get all wet.

“Need help with that?” Niall types the last orgasmic sentence of unholy vampire-leprechaun sex and winks at the tent in Louis’ pants.

“Shut up.” Louis makes a face and makes his way to the guest bedroom to run himself a cold shower.

\----------

“We need to stay hydrated,” Marcel says to Harry, who desolately pushes their shopping cart, looking like a kicked puppy. “So energy drinks.”

Their rut is in a week, and they are stocking up on easily prepared, replenishing foods. Marcel is doing all the work. Harry’s moping.

“Snap out of it.” Marcel elbows Harry when his brother whines softly and sadly. “Stop it.”

“I want Louis.”

“Seven days, Hazza,” Marcel ruffles his brother’s curls.

“I want him now.”

Marcel has never seen Harry pine before. It’s a strange sight to see Harry actually give a crap about an omega.

Louis is special.

“I want to see him,” Harry mumbles, “to be with him, to smother his face with kisses.”

“Granola bars,” Marcel grabs the kind his brothers like, “cereal,” He goes down the list, “protein bars…”

“How’s that fair?” Harry gives a married omega and her alphas, shopping with their children a hateful look. “Why do they get everything?”

“Hazza,” Marcel sighs, “you are being very difficult.”

 “I’m going to get Louis pregnant.” Harry promises.

“Harry,” Marcel pauses in his careful scrutiny of the million types of biscuits and gives his brother a concerned look, “Don’t think that far ahead. Don’t do that to yourself. If this doesn’t work out, this could seriously hurt you.”

“I will love my baby so much,” Harry ignores Marcel’s warning, “Even if it inherits Edward’s personality and keeps trying to kill me in my sleep. I will still love it because it came from Louis.”

 “Harry,” Marcel finally spots the kind of pudding Edward likes, (the only sweet thing Edward will eat without coaxing) and grabs it, there’s only one box left. “I am begging you…”

“Louis will look so cute when he’s pregnant.” Harry says dreamily.

 _There’s no helping him,_ Marcel thinks worriedly, _He’s so far gone for Louis._

“I will wait a few months after Louis has the baby,” Harry says thoughtfully, “And then I will knock him up again.”

“Harry,” Marcel says, in a tone so uncharacteristically angry, his brother actually snaps out of his daydream, “Are you listening to yourself?”

“You are right,” Harry says, “I’m being so stupid.”

Marcel sighs with relief, _He’s finally seeing reason._

“I can’t impregnate Louis after he has the baby,” Harry whimpers, “You need to do it.”

Marcel smacks his forehead.

“I can’t hog Louis,” Harry hugs Marcel, making him groan, “You need to have children too. Straight haired, overachieving, awkward puppies.”

Marcel wants to believe the fantasy Harry is living in, but things seldom work out so well in real life. _Don’t get so emotionally involved,_ Marcel thinks at Harry, who squeals when he’s hugged back. _You’ll get hurt._

It’s too late. Harry’s obsessed.

\----------

“Doctor Styles,”

Edward looks up from the medical journal he’s immersed in, at the panicked nurse. He turned his pager off five minutes ago, getting ready to leave for the evening.

“We can’t find Dr. Andrews…”

“That’s what the on call doctor’s for.” Edward says, but gets up regardless.

“Stuck in traffic,” the nurse runs ahead of Edward, guiding him toward the intensive care unit.

Edward’s practice is private, but based in a hospital setting. As someone who did a lot of his residency in a trauma center, he helps out in the ICU when he can.

It’s a zoo when he gets there, nurses and residents running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Edward, the eye of the hurricane as usual, walks through the mess, to the patient lying lifeless in the centre of extremely high activity.

It’s an omega, covered in blood. His heart rate and blood pressure drop at an alarming rate, and it doesn’t take long for him to go into cardiac arrest.

Edward tries his luck with a defibrillator, but the boy flat lines despite his best efforts.

The activity in the room ceases at death’s arrival. Half a dozen medical professionals freeze together. Before the family of the deceased arrives and creates an emotional scene, Edward takes note of the omega’s name and disappears as quickly as he arrived.

\----------

Zayn wakes up in the middle of the night, his senses alerting him of an omega in danger. Liam is on night shift, covering for a friend who decided to take his vacation early this year, so he’s all alone in bed with Niall, who sleeps with his head on Zayn’s stomach as usual.

There is no real, physical danger around which Zayn can sense, so it must be a nightmare. Niall, who seldom has bad dreams, is asleep peacefully so, Louis is the suspect.

“Wake up,” Zayn strokes blond hair, “Niall.”

It’s hard to wake up omegas, especially ones as well-adjusted and happy as Niall. They always have alphas around to protect them, and ensure their safety, so they tend to be deep sleepers. It’s the alphas who have trouble falling asleep, and staying asleep. Zayn has always been a light sleeper, but getting a peaceful night’s rest without Liam around is hard to say the least.

Omegas are so rare, there have been incidences of alphas breaking in and taking them right from their homes. Even in rich, gated communities, losing an omega, even a mated one, is a very real danger.

“Nialler,” Zayn sits up, making the blond groan in complaint. Niall doesn’t care for his pillow moving when he’s having such delicious sleep. “It’s Louis.”

Those seem to be the magic words. Niall immediately sits up, big blue eyes clouded with sleep.

“It’s a bad dream.” Zayn tells his mate, who rushes out of bed, toward the guest bedroom.

Zayn gets up himself and follows the blond, who seems to have stopped outside Louis’ door.

“The gun’s under his pillow,” Niall says quietly, “The taser’s in the bedside drawer.”

Zayn immediately retrieves the weapons as Niall turns a lamp on, and crawls into bed with Louis, who is thrashing around, bed-sheets twisted around his waist, serving to trap and agitate him even more.

“Should I wake him?” Niall asks Zayn, who returns after putting the weapons away.

“I would.” Zayn stares at Louis unblinkingly. From what Zayn’s alpha _and_ doctor senses are telling him, the omega is scared for his life, his heart rate is alarmingly high, his hormones are positively toxic with fear, “He’s in hell.”

“Louis,” Niall keeps his tone light and gentle, and grabs his fellow omega’s wrists, “Babe, wake up.”

Louis easily breaks out of Niall’s grasp.

“He’s strong.” Zayn notes. He wants to help Niall, but he knows Louis isn’t going to react well to an alpha touching him right now. Especially an alpha he’s not familiar with. “Should I call Harry?”

“Louis doesn’t want to see him before the rut.” Niall starts gently slapping Louis, “Come on princess, snap out of it.”

Tears slip down Louis’ face, “Please, stop.” He says, his tone defeated, “Just stop.”

“Enough,” Niall’s voice is loud and firm, “Snap out of it, now. Louis you are safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

That seems to do the trick. Louis blinks into awareness. “Niall?”

“Hey baby,” The blond coos at his fellow omega, “How’s it going?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis chokes out an apology.

“It’s fine,” Niall stops trying to hold himself up, and lets his weight fall on Louis completely, who lets out a surprised sound.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Louis looks extremely frustrated with himself.

“Tea?” Zayn offers Louis.

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’s not.” Zayn says kindly.

“I want hot chocolate.” Niall groans, “Don’t forget my marshmallow.”

“Whatever you want,” Zayn pats Niall’s bottom and makes his way toward the kitchen.

“I’m sorry.” Louis tells Niall who nuzzles into his stomach.

“You can’t help nightmares.”

“This bed is too soft,” Louis runs a hand through his hair, “I’m used to sleeping on the floor.”

“Nonsense, your body needs a soft bed.”

“This place smells so unfamiliar,” Louis looks around at the bedroom, “It threw me off.”

“What happened to you?” Niall asks Louis, who stares up at the ceiling, as if it holds answers, “Can you please tell me?”

“Does it matter?” Louis shakes his head, “Not really.” He answers his own question, “It is what it is.”

“You need to tell Harry,” Niall keeps his ear close to Louis’ heart, which is starting to calm down, “The triplets need to know whatever it is that happened to you.”

“I will.” Louis promises, “I can’t keep something this big from the people who want to spend their life with me.”

“You can trust me.” Niall sits up, “You know that.”

“Sometimes,” Louis stares into Niall’s eyes, “Bad things happen to people, and it changes them. It makes them different. So different that they can never go back to being the person they used to be. That’s life. It’s how our world is designed.”

Niall is unable to answer, and just stares back at Louis, who stares at the rumpled sheets between them.

When Zayn walks in a few minutes later with their beverages, he finds the two omegas frozen like statues.

“Where’s my gun?” Louis asks as he is handed his tea, “Where did you put it?”

“Louis…” Zayn tries to reply but is interrupted.

“Where is Liam?” Louis asks, much to Niall and Zayn’s surprise. “Why isn’t he here?”

“He’s working nights this week.” Zayn answers.

“You should stay together,” Louis then takes a big sip of his boiling hot tea, enjoying the burn in his esophagus, “You shouldn’t be separated.”

“I am more than enough to protect Niall.” Zayn reassures Louis, “And you.”

“And who’s going to protect you?” Louis asks Zayn.

“Zayn is really strong,” Niall takes small sips of his cocoa, to try and savour it because he knows Zayn won’t let him have another to avoid a sugar rush. “He boxes. He once beat up like five alphas to protect me.”

“What if six alphas show up,” Louis asks Zayn, who is visibly alarmed, “Or ten. Or twenty. Whatever your limit is, it can be surpassed.”

“Don’t worry,” Zayn says, trying to sound comforting, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“To me?” Louis lets out a loud laugh, surprising Niall so hard, a few drops of his beverage make it to the bed spread, “I have already been fucked by life. It’s you people who have so much to lose.”

“We are all going to be just fine,” Zayn tells Louis, who gives him a pitying look. “Just stay calm.”

“Don’t take my gun again.” Louis tells Zayn rather harshly. “If anything, buy _more_ guns. And tasers. Everyone should carry tasers.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Zayn remains gentle, even under Louis’ scolding tone. “I have been meaning to get one for Niall.”

“And you,” Louis tells Zayn, “And Liam.”

“Liam’s even stronger than Zayn,” Niall tells Louis.

“He has one kidney,” Louis snarls, “How strong can he be?”

“You are out of line,” Zayn tells Louis, his patience has always been thin when it comes to Liam.

“And you are all sitting ducks,” Louis sobs, and it’s obvious it’s got nothing to do with Zayn’s severe tone. “You have no idea what’s out there. Outside your adorable little nest, in the big bad world.”

Zayn has dealt with a few mentally ill patients in his time, but Louis doesn’t seem crazy, just hurt. He’s just hurt.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Niall tells Louis, who gives him a deranged look. “Whatever’s happened, is in the past.”

“You are all so oblivious. Thank god I found you people,” Louis finishes his tea in one big gulp.

“I could say the same to you,” Niall hands Louis the rest of his cocoa, which is quickly accepted. “I should’ve known you were crazy. How can someone as hot as you _not_ be crazy?”

Just like that, the tense mood of the room is dispersed. Louis gives Niall a tired glare. “Am I the first omega you’ve met besides yourself or what?”

“I grew up alongside dainty little girls and boys, obsessed with pastel colored clothes and keeping the perfect figure.” Niall remembers, “I have never seen anything like you.”

“You just wanted a poor person in your life.” Louis picks the marshmallow from the bottom of the mug and shoves it in Niall’s mouth, making Zayn laugh, “Pretty blond prince slumming it with the hood rat?”

“You are the first real omega I have ever met.” Niall smirks at Louis when he’s done swallowing, “You swear, and get angry and don’t give a damn about anyone’s opinion. You eat and dress whatever way you want and still look like a wet dream.”

“Niall has a crush on you.” Zayn states the obvious, “He would like to leave us for you.”

“We would make such a good couple,” Niall mouth waters when he thinks of Louis’ arse.

“Just let me watch,” Zayn’s tone sounds a lot like begging, “I just want to watch.”

“It’s not happening, blondie,” Louis shatters Niall’s dreams.

“You can watch Liam and me.” Zayn baits Louis.

“You are all perverts.” Louis’ cheeks color when his mind presents him with a high definition vision of Liam holding Zayn down. The thought of such lovely alphas mating is like heroin, dangerously addictive.  

“You have the self-discipline of a saint.” Niall commends Louis, “There’s nothing more beautiful than Liam and Zayn fucking.”

“Perverts,” Louis sneers, and ignores Zayn’s stunning laugh.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“You ready?” Niall asks Louis.

“As ready as I’m ever going to be,” Louis replies.

“You can turn back,” Niall gestures to his car, “I will take you away from here if you want me to. You don’t have to do this.”

“I want this.” Louis says, “I want them.”

They are standing outside the Styles residence, Niall leaning against his car, Louis with his duffel.

“Don’t feel obligated to do anything.” Niall reminds Louis, “Either this is completely consensual, or it isn’t. There is no grey area. This is completely up to you.”

“I am going to pretend that this is mine.” Louis looks up at the outstanding house, at the perfectly manicured lawn, “That those boys are mine.”

“This is yours to lose.” Niall tells Louis, “Or yours to gain. This is all your choice.”

“I want this,” Louis sighs, “So bad, you have no idea.”

“Then go get it.” Niall gives Louis a gentle push toward the house, “You deserve this after the life you’ve had.”

“How do you know?” Louis scoffs, “You’ve no idea what happened to me.”

“You’ve seen some things,” Niall keeps pushing Louis, until he’s right outside the door, “Been through some things which have fucked you up. I would bet my life on it.”

“You’re just a dumb blond,” Louis says, with no real heat behind the insult, “You know nothing.”

Niall rings the doorbell, “Promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“You’ll think of me the entire time.”

“Fuck off,” Louis’ cheeks colour, “Pervert.”

Harry opens the door, looking stressed and sleep deprived. There are circles underneath those perfect eyes, dark and shadowy, making his tension obvious.

“Delivery for the Styles boys,” Niall pushes Louis into Harry, who immediately wraps his arms around the omega.

“Hey,” Harry says breathily, when Niall pulls out of the driveway.

“Hey,” Louis says; his head on Harry’s chest.

“Wanna come in?” Harry sounds afraid, as if the answer is going to be no.

“Sure,” Louis says nonchalantly, “Unless you want to fuck me on the lawn?”

A low growl resonates through Harry’s chest, surprising Louis, “I don’t want anyone watching us.”

“That’s too bad,” Louis says as Harry leads him inside, “I know it seems like Niall has left, but he’s probably going to sneak in later sometime, with popcorn.”

When they are in the master bedroom, Harry pushes Louis backwards, until he’s on his back, on the impossibly soft bed.

“Not that I mind,” Louis says, as Harry crawls on top of him, “But aren’t we missing some people?”

“Marcel and Edward won’t be joining us, until later,” Harry places a kiss on Louis’ collarbone, “It’s just us.”

“Okay,” Louis is prepared for some X-rated action, but is surprised when Harry nuzzles his neck and then his chest.

“I haven’t slept all night.” Harry whines when Louis strokes his curls, “I’m so sleepy.”

“When exactly is your rut starting?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Harry’s voice is muffled by Louis’ shirt, “Sometime in the next few hours.”

“Then sleep,” Louis’ hand finds a spot on the back of Harry’s neck, a very tense muscle, and rubs it until the alpha is groaning happily, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

Louis wonders if Harry can hear the skip in his heartbeat, knowing how strong and young the alpha is, he probably can. “Yeah,” He says quietly, “I’ll be here.”

\----------

“Hey,” Marcel rushes in through the front door, “Sorry I’m late.”

Edward, who’s sitting in the dark, doesn’t respond. His eyes glitter brilliantly in the shadows of the room.

“Jesus,” Marcel clutches his chest when he walks into the frightening scene, “You look like a demon. Where are the lovebirds?”

“Upstairs,” Edward stands up, still in his hospital scrubs, “Harry’s napping.”

“Did they start without us?”

Edward shrugs, “I don’t smell any sex.”

“God, Edward,” Marcel says, as he neatly tucks his briefcase away in the hallway closet, “Try to sound excited, this person could be our soul-mate.”

“Or,” Edward stretches as he stands, “He could be the omega who breaks Harry.”

“Don’t think like that.”

“What if,” Edward can feel his rut coming on. It won’t be long now. “He crushes our brother’s heart and walks away from all this without a damn consequence?”

“That’s not going to happen.” Marcel says as he tries to find a case for his glasses.

“If I administer this injection,” Edward holds up a syringe, “We won’t be able to mark him, meaning we won’t have any claim on him.”

“This is a good thing, remember?” Marcel reminds Edward, “You said so yourself. This means we can make an informed decision. Get to know Louis better.”

“What if he rejects us?” Edward looks frightening with a loaded needle in his hand, “You know Harry is infatuated with this omega. He will take this dismissal hard.”

Infatuated is a kind word. Obsessed beyond belief is more like it.

“It won’t come to that.” Marcel says, his voice so small, even Edward, who has the best hearing in their group has to strain to hear it.

“You know this, how?”

“I trust Harry’s instincts. I trust my own instincts.” Marcel looks down at the floor. His vision sharp, despite the absence of his glasses. He can feel the intoxicating pull of his biology. It’s getting stronger. Logic is slowly starting to go out the window. In a mere half an hour, he will be nothing but an animal. “Louis wouldn’t do that to us.”

“Or,” Edward starts walking upstairs, “He will get us all hooked on his body, and then extort money from us.”

“No,” Marcel says, his voice tight, “Louis isn’t like that.”

“I hope you are right, brother. For all our sakes,” Edward pauses at the top of the stairs, “Pheromones are drugs, Marcel. Trust me, I’m a doctor. I know exactly what an omega’s body chemistry can do to an alpha. Especially one as trusting and naïve as Harry.”

“Then why not let us mark him?” Marcel throws his hands up, in a manner more suited to Harry, “He will live in the lap of luxury.”

“And have to serve three alphas,” Edward says, calculated and cold despite his heat taking over, “Make a good nest for us. Care for us. Submit to three very different, very difficult personalities. Why not take a shortcut, get a huge lump sum of money, and disappear?”

“If that’s his plan, then Louis’ surely done this before.” Marcel says, his tone incredibly defensive, “I couldn’t smell any other alphas on him.”

“Scents can be masked, brother.” Edward rolls his eyes at his brother’s overly emotional response, “Pasts can be erased.”

“Louis is a good person.” Marcel stomps up the stairs, after his brother, “He wouldn’t hurt us.”

“I am not saying he will.” Edward leads his brother to their bedroom, “I’m saying, we’re giving him every opportunity to do so.”

\----------

Harry wakes to multiple hands stroking his hair, his back, his face. He makes a happy sound, and places a kiss on one of those hands. Judging from the resulting surprised sound, it is Marcel’s. “Are we all here?”

“Would you like to take attendance?” Edward says, his manner dry as ever, even when he’s in the early stages of rut.

“Don’t be a psycho,” Harry warns his twin, “Or I’ll mount you first.”

“I was hoping,” Louis forces Harry’s head up from his chest, until they’re making eye contact, pure green with blue, “I could be first.”

Harry immediately turns to Edward, seeking his permission. While their emotional relationship is fairly equal, Edward’s always been the boss in the bedroom.

“Have at him, brother,” Edward gestures to Louis. That said, he marches to an armchair, still fully dressed in the Henley and boxers he threw on after showering, content to simply watch.

“Can I?” Marcel asks Harry, who is looking at Louis like a starving man would a feast, “Harry I need to kiss him.”

Harry nods, unable to say anything as Marcel captures Louis’ lips with his own.

The scent of an alpha in rut is overwhelming. Its nature’s alert, a warning for all surrounding omegas to either escape or submit.

Louis feels as if he will have a heart attack. It’s heady; three, hard, well-muscled bodies, producing copious amounts of male hormone to alert him of their strength, their stamina, and most importantly, their intentions.

Harry watches, dumbfounded, as Marcel kisses Louis. It’s a scene straight out of a romance novel, like a charming fantasy. It doesn’t seem real.

“Brother,” Edward drawls, his demeanor seemingly unaffected, but the heavy erection between his legs says otherwise, “We are waiting.”

Harry snaps out of his daze, ripping through Louis’ clothes in a heartbeat, letting out a pleased sound when the body he’s been fantasizing about the past week is revealed. All of his whoring around town hasn’t prepared him for the flawlessness that is Louis. He squeals at the size of Louis’ cock, which is an impressive size, for any male, let alone an omega.

Marcel forgets how to kiss the instant the omega in his arms is bared. The look on his face is identical to the ones he had every Christmas, after Santa brought him everything on his list.

“Very nice,” Edward says approvingly. He has had quite a lot of young beautiful bodies, but this one has to take the cake, all the hardness of an alpha, with the fertility of an omega.

“I get it,” Louis rolls his eyes at the flabbergasted looks directed at his nude body, “I’m hot. Let’s get to the fucking.”

“As you wish,” Harry sounds like a mind slave submitting to his master, hypnotized, possessed. Louis could convince him to sell his liver right now, that’s how bewitched the alpha is. Harry licks his lips and dives between Louis’ thighs, swallowing down the pretty omega cock. Louis whimpers when his erection is enveloped by a wet, perfect heat. Suction so overwhelming, he has to gasp and think of that one time he walked in on his grandmother bathing to keep from shooting his load down Harry’s throat.

“He always did have an oral fixation,” Edward’s voice fills the air, breathless groans in the background, “Loves sucking dick, that one.”

Stars dance in front of Louis’ eyes as Harry’s naughty mouth works magic.

“Marcel likes kissing,” Edward notes.

“What,” Louis gasps, as Marcel starts sucking a bruise into his neck next, Harry taking a break from his cock to suck a hickey into his thigh, “W-What do you like?”

“I like to watch,” Edwards says easily, enjoying Louis’ explosive moan as he comes all over Harry’s face without warning.

“Sorry,” Louis whimpers, as Harry makes a surprised, delighted sound, “I’m so sorry.” Omegas shouldn’t come without their alpha’s permission. Orgasm control belongs to the dominant in the relationship.

Marcel desperately leaps toward Harry, and starts licking Louis’ jizz off his brother’s face, moaning as the sweet taste makes his blood sing.

Louis watches, dumbfounded as Marcel greedily swallows every last drop of his release, moaning as if given a tasty treat. Harry giggles at the attention. It isn’t long before Louis is hard again. The sight of Harry’s dimples, glistening with drops of cum, which Marcel licks and kisses, is incredible.

“Lovely, aren’t they?” Edward asks Louis, who gives him a glassy look in return.

A silent communication occurs between Harry and Marcel, as they reach for Louis, and together, they flip Louis over, placing a pillow under his hips to elevate his arse.

“Fuck,” Harry groans when he gets his first look at the entrance waiting for him, “Fuck.”

Louis blushes feverishly as the most intimate, most secretive part of him is so hungrily observed.

Marcel, who’s usually too shy to even _think_ about thinking about talking to anyone of the opposite gender, lets out a wild, loud howl which, although, directed at Louis, is heard several neighbourhoods over.

Louis shivers at the primal sound, keening and arching his back, presenting to the dominant males.

Harry dives in, and starts licking the pretty pink hole, sucking and nibbling as the omega’s produces natural, perfect slick. Marcel hisses at the sight, and responds by sinking his teeth into a perfect globe.

Louis screams, and comes again. His orgasms are almost painful, abrupt and uncontrollable... He shudders when his cock immediately starts getting hard again.

Edward closes his eyes, and inhales the saccharine scent of omega release. He hasn’t allowed himself such a luxury in so long.

Marcel keeps biting and sucking a bruise into the cheek, determined to leave his mark on the beautiful omega. Louis sobs, his cock extremely sensitive. Even the soft silk sheets are starting to chafe him.

Because of the injection administered before the rut began, the mark on Louis’ arse cheek disappears as quickly as it appeared. Marcel lets out an infuriated growl, and attempts another bite, making Louis cry and thrash in his hold.

Harry sticks his tongue as deeply as he can inside Louis. The taste of the omega is incredible, so different from any other submissive Harry has bedded before. He tastes spicy, sexy, as if Louis is challenging Harry’s manhood by his taste alone.

“Harry,” Louis sobs, “Please, just do it…” The tongue in his most intimate area, his most inner core is teasing. It’s not enough. “I need you, please, Harry.”

“Hey,” Harry’s mouth makes an obscene noise as he gives the tight sphincter a soft kiss and rises, pulling Louis up against him, “Shh,” He soothes the omega as the tip of his erection teases against the rim, “It’s okay.”

Marcel makes a confused sound when Louis is up against Harry, his back to the alpha, his expression one of blissful agony. He nuzzles against the omega’s face, his animal brain trying to understand why Louis is upset.

Louis makes a surprised sound when he opens his eyes, and as he blinks tears away, Marcel licks them, as a gesture of comfort.

Harry whispers sweet nothings in Louis’ ear as he presses inside slightly, but not enough to give the omega any kind of friction, any kind of stimulation to work with.

“Harry,” Louis begs, “I need you deeper inside me, babe.” He sounds like a porn star, his voice raspy and already fucked out, his back arching, pressing his hips against Marcel’s flat stomach.

Marcel keeps licking Louis’ face, his mind completely lost. Harry wants to thrust harder, wants to penetrate Louis as deep as he can, but something inside him stops him. The brothers are walls of muscle around the omega, surrounding him, trying to comfort Louis as he begs them to move.

Edward, the only party in the room with conscious thoughts left, observes carefully, despite every instinct in his body which screams at him to join his brothers.

“God,” Louis whimpers, “harder, Harry, please.”

After a lifetime of learning how to control his homicidal instincts, holding himself back during his rut is easy. Edward takes in Louis’ scent, his cries, the way he kisses Marcel back. It’s genuine. Louis isn’t trying to trick them. Even the most experienced omegas can’t hide their true selves during intercourse. A faker could never give off the scent of desperation Louis is now, as if he will do anything to have Harry inside him. Give anything of himself, take anything the alphas give. Louis is truly submitting.

 _He wants us._ Edward concludes, as Marcel makes a frustrated sound when another mark he leaves on Louis’ neck is gone within seconds.

“Harry, please, babe,” Louis hyperventilates, his body is so hungry for his alpha’s cock, it is physically starting to hurt, “Please.” If he isn’t fully penetrated soon, he will literally pass out with pain.

“Harry, take him.” Edward’s voice calls out.

The invisible pull holding Harry back disappears. He can sense that Edward’s hesitation is gone. Louis lets out a sigh of relief as Harry thrusts into him, filling him completely. Marcel cocks his head to the side at his omega’s blissful look.

“You feel so good,” Harry grunts as he allows himself into heaven, growling as Louis’ body welcomes him, the heat and tightness perfect, “Fuck, Louis.”

Marcel takes a pause from trying to mark Louis and claim him, and just watches, as if in a trance. His eyes are slowly losing the amber green which defines him, turning to black. Harry smiles at his brother over Louis’ shoulder, his smile deepening when Marcel leans over, and captures his lips.

Louis nearly blacks out when he comes a third time, spraying over Marcel’s stomach, whimpering when Marcel immediately breaks away from Harry, and runs his giant hands all over his stomach in an effort to grab as much of Louis’ release as possible.

“Harder,” Edward bellows, “Faster.”

Addicted to the taste of Louis’ come, Marcel dives down to get more at the source and starts mouthing at Louis’ cock, immediately deep throating to try and get the omega to orgasm as soon as possible.

“Boys,” Edward’s eyes glint, “Break him.” He orders.

Harry reaches around Louis, and grabs Marcel by the hair, making him hiss as he’s forced to stop sucking Louis’ dick, coercing his younger twin to lie on his back. He then maneuvers Louis directly over Marcel’s erection, making the omega whimper. “Harry,” Louis gasps as he starts to feel another cock start to enter him. “Babe… Please…”

Despite all the slick his body is generously producing, Louis moans in pain when his body struggles to accommodate two large erections, feeling impossibly full.  It hurts so good. _How will I live without this?_ Louis’ mind manages a thought fragment as Marcel slowly thrusts up to join his brother.

Edward watches in satisfaction. The reality of the situation is, this could be the first _and_ last time they have this omega. It’s only important to leave a permanent mark on the submissive, and destroy him for other alphas.

After a lifetime of protecting Marcel, and shielding him from the world’s general cruelness, Harry finds a broken part of him heal at sharing this with his younger twin. Here, inside this perfect, potentially life-ruining omega, they are equals. They are together, and complete, and everything Harry’s always wanted from his brother, he’s finally getting.

Marcel’s brain left the building quite a while ago. Being the youngest, and the one with the least experience and control, he’s lost himself to his hindbrain, his body acting purely on instinct. He places kisses on every inch of Louis and Harry he can reach, losing himself to the feeling of safety and completeness they provide.

“Marcel,” Edward chastises, his cock swollen and neglected, “Why is Harry doing all the work?”

“Oh god,” Louis does something he has never done, “Jesus,” Prayers leave his lips as Marcel mauls his neck during unforgiving, deep thrusts. Harry nibbles behind his ear, mumbling nonsense into his ears, “I’ll get you so pregnant. Everyone will know what I did to you. Everyone.”

“Now.” Edward’s voice reaches Louis’ ears, despite his sobbing. “Together.”

 _Together?_ Louis doesn’t have to wonder what Edward means for long. Just when it seems as if Harry and Marcel have bottomed out, there seems to be more. “Harry,” He tries to reason with the alpha behind him, because Marcel has clearly lost it, “Love, please… the two of you can’t knot me together.”

“You will take what we will give you.” Edward says coldly.

Louis gasps when his hole stretches wonderfully, his body instinctively accommodating the beginning of the bulges beginning to appear at the base of the cocks buried deep inside him, “You’ll hurt each other. Please don’t, Haz, babe.”

Alpha anatomy is meant to be competitive, and while it’s possible for two alphas to knot an omega together without hurting each other, it takes years of practice and is usually saved for monumental occasions like five year anniversaries.

A first rut really isn’t the time to practice a potentially dangerous and technically illegal sexual practice.

“Please,” Louis keeps begging. His body can handle the intrusion, but Harry and Marcel can really hurt each other, “Stop.” He sobs, trying to push Harry away, “One of you has to stop.”

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Harry says over Marcel’s content growls. “Fill you up so good.”

Louis half sobs half laughs, “Trust me, I’m full.”

Harry and Marcel take Louis’ struggles as a challenge and their knots only lock faster. Louis can’t help but let out a contented sigh. He’s been denying himself an alphas knot for so long, and now he has two inside him.

Marcel decides to sit up and press his chest to Louis’, and the movement of his dick inside Louis has the omega howling. His passage is so incredibly sensitive, he comes twice just from the stimulation. Marcel is the one whimpering in pain when his knot rubs against Harry’s who whines and buries his head in Louis’ neck as sparks of pain travel up his dick.

“It’s okay,” Louis gasps, while reaching a hand behind him to pet Harry’s curls, “Its fine. Shh, Everything’s fine.”

Marcel grabs Louis’ other hand and forces him to pet his hair, not wanting to be left out. Louis can’t help but smile when he feels the differences in both manes, the juxtaposition between straight and curly.

“He’s self-conscious about his straight hair,” Edward remarks as Louis brushes his fingers through Marcel’s locks, “I rather like it.”

“What are you doing over there?” Louis strokes Marcel’s back comfortingly, trying to keep him from moving too much, “Get over here.”

“I told you I like watching,” Edward looks like a scientist observing an exotic animal mating ritual, his still clothed erection looks angry between his legs.

Marcel and Harry still have their shirts on, Louis pouts when he realizes he’s the only one fully naked.

As the alphas inside him struggle to control their instinctive movements, Louis wonders how much time has passed. He can’t see the clock on the bedside drawers earlier; Marcel’s surprisingly wide shoulders obstruct his view.

Louis has never felt tinier in his entire life. The triplets have to be over six feet, and their young, lean bodies are powerful enough to completely subdue him. Louis keens at the realization, his hole getting even wetter, and how is that even possible, making it even more pleasurable when the head of Harry’s dick touches his prostate.

“Oh holy fucking fuck,” Louis says as his dick spurts again.

Marcel and Harry share a look over Louis’ shoulder. There’s no hint of green in either brother’s eyes, just pure, animal black. Despite the lack of conscious thought, both brothers communicate enough to aim for the same spot together.

Louis sounds as if he’s being murdered. His whole universe narrows down to that one spot deep inside him, the one being brutally assaulted by the heads of what feel like monstrously big cocks.

“Slower,” Louis says, despite his tears, “Don’t hurt yourselves,” He tries to soothe the alphas.

The boys don’t listen, ignoring the pain of their knots together, adamant on making Louis go mental with pleasure. The only thing which matters is the omega between them. He has to be fucked so hard that he positively loses his mind. That when Louis is pregnant with their children he knows exactly why he got that way.

“I can’t,” Louis is begging but for what he doesn’t know. “I can’t…” His body is so overwhelmed, his thighs tingling pleasantly where they are held possessively by two sets of giant hands, his head thrown back over Harry’s shoulder as Marcel attempts to mark him, one more time and fails. The dicks inside him feel even bigger all of a sudden, and before Louis can even prepare himself, his body is being flooded.

“God help me,” If only more churches allowed double penetration. Louis doesn’t even have it in him to scream any more, his throat hoarse, as multiple orgasms hit him at once. Two knots, stretching his rim keep any semen from leaking, and Louis feels his stomach stretch to accommodate all the come, appearing to be a few months pregnant already.

Marcel finishes coming before Harry does, and immediately starts wiping his hands on his and Louis’ stomachs, trying to get all the come.

Louis’ vision frizzles, and when Harry reaches below him, and starts palming his arse, where his hole is stretched to perfection around two beastly knots, he feels dangerously close to unconsciousness.

“Well done,” Edward nods his approval, “He is ready for me.”

Louis whites out. 


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re awake,” Edward remarks when Louis’ eyes open, “How nice.”

Harry and Marcel are curled up on either side of Louis, their arms locked tight around their omega’s waist like bands of steel, looking peaceful and content for the first time since Louis has met them. It’s as if something stressful, something painful has been removed from their bodies, leaving nothing but bliss and tranquillity behind.

“Did you and Harry have a chance to talk?” Edward sits at the foot of their bed, looking less like a demonized Harry like he usually does, and more like a late teens, early twenties young man sitting on a friend’s bed, talking about trivial things. “Did he tell you about me?” The moonlight shines on his head, making the maroon in his curls more obvious, like a blood red halo.

“He warned me to stay away from you.” Louis’ voice sounds hoarse from screaming.

“Naturally,” Edward’s fingers trace the tattoos on Harry’s foot, “Nothing about our childhood?”

“He showed me baby pictures,” Louis fights the urge to coo when Harry and Marcel try to burrow deep into his embrace, “You were cute.”

Edward smirks, his dimples visible in the moon’s pale light. “If you hurt my brothers,” Edward is sharp and angular, but when he’s smiling he looks _just_ like Harry and that’s the most worrisome thing about the fucker, “If you play around with their feelings, I’m going to kill you.” There is a pause when Edward is clearly thinking of creative ways to threaten Louis. “I don’t care if I get the death penalty for murdering an omega,” The alpha shrugs, “I will gladly take a lethal injection.”

Omegas are so rare; any alpha accused of their homicide is immediately executed, without even a hint of a trial.

“I’m not going to hurt them.” Louis tells the creepy looking version of Harry.

“I sure hope so.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Good,” Edward says as he removes his shirt, “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t get off on petrifying people.”

“Then why do you do it?” Louis says as Edward crawls into bed, fully nude.

The sight of Edward’s naked body is an alarm to say the least. As the strongest triplet, Louis expects Edward to have a body similar to Harry, muscular, healthy, and well-cared for flesh, not ribs sticking out, and disturbingly obvious pelvic crests.

“It comes naturally to me and I just go with it,” Edward says as he crawls over Louis, his brothers stirring as he does, “Why fight instinct?”

Marcel mewls and rolls out of Louis’s embrace, and off the bed, rushing out the room.

“Where is he going?” Louis asks as Edward grins down at him, like a shark, “Shouldn’t he stay here?”

“His provider instincts are kicking in.” Edward kisses Louis’ jaw and it feels dirtier than the double penetration Louis received less than an hour ago.

Louis smirks up at Edward, whose smile widens in return. “As long as we’re all following instincts,” The omega says, and flips their positions, Edward underneath him.

No way Louis could have accomplished such a task had Edward not allowed it, skeleton physique aside, the deranged alpha is deceptively strong, possibly the strongest Louis has ever encountered.

Harry lifts his head when the comfortable cushion of Louis’ shoulder is gone, his pure green eyes confused and glassy. Now that he’s found his release, his instincts are unusually dull, and it takes him a minute to comprehend the scene before him.

“I _like_ you,” Edward keeps smiling, his dick leaking precome at Louis’ unorthodox (at least for an omega) actions.

“You scare the life out of me,” Louis admits and positions himself over the serial killer dick waiting for him.

“I get that a lot,” Edward admits easily, relaxing back into the pillows. His supreme self-control, gleaned from years of holding back murderous tendencies, allows him to ignore every instinct in his body to overpower the omega riding him, and get back on top.

Harry whines like a puppy, clearly upset. “Lou?” He rasps at the omega who looks as if in heaven.

“He can’t stand being left out.” Edward ruffles Harry’s curls fondly, “Such an attention whore.”

“Haz, babe,” Louis gasps as big grass green eyes implore him to respond, “Relax, I’m just taking care of your brother.”

Harry lets out a pathetic sound, and before Louis can comprehend what happening, Harry is behind him, trying to mount him again.

“Harry,” Louis reaches behind him, trying to placate the whimpering alpha, “You just had a turn, babe.”

Harry mumbles nonsensically in Louis’ hair, unable to understand why his omega is trying to keep him away from the fun.

“Harry doesn’t share.” Edward informs Louis as the omega sinks down onto his cock. “Not really.”

“Of course Harry shares,” Louis says as said alpha makes a dejected noise and sniffles, “He’s sharing me with you right now.”

“Is he?” Edward asks as Harry actually growls at him over Louis’ shoulder.

“Of course he is,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and squeezes it comfortingly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he feels the countless rings on elegant fingers.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Edward looks like a socialite bathing in the sun, not an alpha receiving satisfaction after being in rut for hours, “Is fine with me.”

“Harry is the most caring,” Louis glares down at Edward as he rides the thick, unforgiving prick, “Most perfect person.”

“You’ve known him for five seconds,” Edward says dryly, his manner unchanged, but his hands tighten around Louis’ hips in a tell-tale sign of loosening control, “I’ve known him for a lifetime.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs as kisses are placed on the back of his neck, “Sweetheart…”

“As far as he’s concerned,” Edward fights the pleased growls which threaten to escape his lips, but the hitch in his breath is enough to let Louis know just how affected he is, “Louis belongs to Harry, and Harry alone.”

“Stop it,” Louis hisses at Edward as Harry tries to join his brother in bliss.

“Can’t say I blame him,” Edward does something Louis previously thought impossible, and comes, without a single hint of his knot.

Louis gapes at Edward, who grins, and gently pushes the omega off him. “Harry, I trust you will take care of what’s yours?”

Harry smiles dreamily and grabs Louis back into his embrace, happily taking his brother’s place inside his omega.

“You have to earn my knot.” Edward answers Louis’ flabbergasted look with a bored one.

“Louis,” Harry whines as he thrusts inside his unresponsive omega, trying to penetrate as deeply as possible.

“I suggest you give him the attention he needs,” Edward advises as he casually fingers Louis’ nipple, which have always been unusually sensitive, “Before he throws a fit.”

Before Louis can even comprehend Edward’s words and respond, Marcel wanders back in the room, with a bowl of ice-cream in his hands.

“French vanilla,” Edward smiles in a manner which would be fond coming from anyone else, “His favourite.”

Louis makes a startled noise when a spoon full of ice-cream is shoved into his mouth, as Harry tries to knot him again.

Edward decides to take that opportunity to take some ice-cream, his long, elegant surgeon’s fingers looking obscenely erotic, and rubs it on Louis’ chest, making him scream in surprise. Marcel makes an offended noise as if his manhood has been offended.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ Louis thinks as Edward starts licking and sucking on his nipples, teasing the nubs until they are hard.

“Hmm,” Edward pauses and frowns at Louis’ chest, “I thought I _didn’t_ have an oral fixation.”

Louis closes his eyes, his body overwhelmed, _I won’t survive this._

Marcel makes a thoughtful sound, and takes a handful of ice-cream, rubbing it into Louis’ cock next. The omega screams at the sudden cold on his nether regions.

Edward yawns as Marcel dumps the bowl somewhere behind him, and dives into Louis’ lap, attacking the ice-cream covered dick. “I’m tired,” he declares.

“You haven’t even knotted me yet,” Louis doesn’t understand how Edward is doing this, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Louis,” Harry trusts hard, making the omega trapped in his arms moan like a wounded animal.

“Harry’s in too deep,” Edward smirks, “Pun intended. I don’t need to join him in hopeless romance.”

“Saving yourself for our wedding night?”

“If we make it that far,” Edward closes his eyes, looking exhausted all of a sudden, “Sure.”

“Something is wrong with your brother,” Louis’s words fall on deaf ears. Harry’s too busy pummelling his arse, Marcel’s feasting on Louis’ dick.

Louis gets Harry’s knot, which feels even bigger the second time around. Marcel sounds incredibly pleased when Louis’ release floods his mouth, and immediately starts working on inducing another orgasm from the omega. Edward passes out underneath all the action.

 _What the fuck have I gotten into?_ Louis tries to stay conscious as Marcel licks his over-sensitive dick, but eventually blacks out again.

\----------

Louis wakes up the next morning, to the offensive, glaringly annoying morning sun. Groaning, he waves a fist at the window, hoping to make it disappear, or at least will his vision to leave him.

There’s a head resting on his chest, and Louis pats it to find straight hair. Marcel mewls and shifts sleepily, seeking Louis’ soothing touch.

“I know,” Louis agrees with Marcel’s unconscious whimpering, “The glowing yellow ball of light sucks.”

“Hey,” Harry bursts in, looking pretty out of it himself, a tray balanced in his giant hands, “Good morning,” He says softly, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“You made cereal,” Louis tries to sit up, and sighs as Marcel holds him down, preventing his pillow from moving. “Well done.”

“I didn’t start a fire.” Harry says proudly, and places the tray on the bedside table with only minimum spillage.

“I see you went to the Niall Horan school of cooking.”

“Do you like orange juice?” Harry asks, his eyes wide, “If you don’t it’s banned from this house.”

“I like anything,” Louis gives up when Marcel growls threateningly, “If your brother actually allows me to eat it.”

“Marcel’s acting like an alpha for once,” Harry smacks his brother’s bare bottom playfully, “Let me enjoy it.”

Louis eventually manages to raise his head enough to take a few sips of orange juice without choking. “Thanks,” He says after Harry lovingly feeds him a few spoons of chocolate cereal, much like Marcel had fed him ice-cream last night. “What’s with you people and sugar? Are you trying to fatten me up?”

“I wish I could make you something better,” Harry says mournfully, “I’m not allowed to turn the stove on.”

“I will make you breakfast Harry.”

Harry blushes a deep red, his dimples deepening. He looks like a virginal maiden. It’s as if Louis’ offered to perform a deeply sexual act. “We’re not married yet.”

“You knotted me twice last night,” Louis says disbelieving, “But breakfast is where you draw the line.”

“I’m old-fashioned.”

“Where is the creepy one?”

“Edward went to work,” Harry places a soft kiss on Louis’ chin, and then his throat.

“I judge the hospital which employs him.”

“It’s a private practice,” Harry corrects Louis, “Set in a hospital.”

“Why wouldn’t he knot me?” Louis can’t believe Edward passed on the opportunity most alphas would kill for.

Harry shrugs, “I don’t know. He’s insane.”

“Exactly,” Louis grumbles, “I need to go to the bathroom.” He shakes Marcel’s shoulder, “Please let me get up. I will come back.”

After a few minutes of coaxing, Marcel rolls off, allowing Louis to run and relieve himself. Harry smirks when the omega limps heavily, pleased with what he’s accomplished with his brothers.

“Glasses,” Marcel whimpers, “What happened?”

“You dog,” Harry smirks at Marcel flirtatiously as he hands him his eyewear, “You kinky, horny dog.”

“Oh god,” Marcel says as he’s reminded of how many times he mouthed Louis’ cock, including that time with the ice-cream, “I had no idea I was so sexually adventurous. I had no idea I was into ice-cream.”

“You call ice-cream sexually adventurous,” Harry scoffs, “I thought the double-knotting would have been more of a concern.”

“Oh god,” Marcel looks horrified, “Oh my fucking god.” He dashes toward the bathroom and runs in, where Louis is now in the process of brushing his teeth, “Are you okay?” He asks the alarmed omega, “Did we hurt you?”

“It’s okay,” Louis says as Marcel inspects his body, looking for any signs of bruises or blood. There are plenty of former, but thankfully no latter. “My body is meant for it.”

“Are you in pain?” Marcel says, panicked.

“Well,” Louis answers hesitantly, “Yes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Don’t say that.” Marcel grabs Louis by the shoulders, “You don’t deserve pain.”

“I know that, dummy.” Louis rolls his eyes at Marcel, “But every time you knot an omega, they are going to feel a little hurt after. It’s normal.”

“Marcel,” Harry grabs his twin by the waist, “He’s fine. You didn’t hurt him.”

“I can’t believe we took him together,” Marcel glares at his brother in the mirror, “What were we thinking?”

“You weren’t thinking, idiot,” Louis says, “You were in rut. Your brain was turned off.”

“We hurt each other more than we hurt Louis.” Harry consoles Marcel, who then notices the throbbing pain at the base of his dick.

“Oww,” Marcel looks down at his genitals and moans.

“You didn’t notice until just now?” Louis asks disbelievingly.

“You’ll spend the day with us,” Harry asks Louis, a hint of vulnerability in his eyes, “Right?”

“Niall’s downstairs,” Louis holds up his phone apologetically.

“Right,” Harry says dejectedly, the pain in his voice clear, “Of course.”

“Harry…” Louis says.

“That was the deal,” Marcel interrupts Louis before he has a chance to apologize, “You have kept your side of it, and we will keep ours. I will pick you up for our date tomorrow.”

“Why do you get to go first?” Harry asks, “I wanna go first.”

“You already did, babe.” Marcel says looking deeply into Louis’ eyes, daring him to contradict, “Now it is Edward and I’s turn.”

Louis stays silent. The look on Harry’s face will haunt him forever. There’s fear in those crystal green eyes that Louis won’t come back. That Louis will change his mind. _You’re the one who’s going to change your mind._ Louis thinks at the curly-haired angel. _What am I going to do then?_

“This was the most satisfying rut of my life,” Marcel looks down at their feet, and underneath it, the marble floor.

“You’ve been spending your ruts without an omega,” Louis shrugs, “Like imbeciles. The toxins in your bodies must have built up, and now that they have cleared, you feel good and…”

“Not just any omega,” Harry and Marcel say together, and then give each other surprised smiles. “You are made for us,” Harry says.

“Our compatibility is ridiculously high,” Marcel adds,

“You should have seen Edward this morning. He didn’t even knot you and he looked like a god. He’s never happy unless he’s hurt somebody,” Harry says, his manner endearing, “But I swear he was happy today. You couldn’t tell it from his expression, because his face doesn’t move. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he had botox done…”

“You’re rambling.” Louis smiles at the adorable alpha.

“Will I see you again?” Harry asks when he’s walking Louis downstairs five minutes later.

“Harry,” Louis grabs the alpha’s giant paws in his own, fighting the urge to jump up into the taller boy’s arms and demanded to be carried upstairs, to where their bed is.

Louis is starting to think of the master bedroom as theirs already. _I’m in trouble._ Louis thinks desolately while staring up at Harry’s perfect face. _I’m in big trouble._

“You belong here.” Harry gestures to the beautiful house all around them, “This is your nest.”

Louis’ heart skips a beat, and Harry definitely hears it because it’s his omega’s heart, and he’s very much in touch with his submissive’s physiology after last night. His inner alpha is extremely disappointed at the lack of pregnancy, but placated at the fact that Louis’ body is surrounded protectively by that of Harry and his brothers.

 “I will be back if you still want me after the courting.” Louis says, his voice small.

“I will always want you.” Harry promises, as he spots Niall through the window. The blond is blinking owlishly at the couple, clearly eavesdropping.

“Right,” Louis stands up his tip toes to place a kiss on Harry’s lips, his inner omega as deeply pleased as Harry’s inner alpha is at the height difference.

“I miss you already.” Harry hands grabs Louis’ bottom, and squeeze it possessively.

“I know.” Louis says, and steps away from the alpha, ignore every instinct in his body, which screams at him to run back into Harry’s embrace.

“I’m going to need every single filthy detail.” Niall tells Louis as he puts his seatbelt on, who’s staring at the Styles house, sharp blue eyes full of sadness.

 _I’m not going to survive this._ Louis thinks. He can already feel his heart breaking.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Tell me everything.” Niall stares at Louis unblinkingly, “If you omit even a single detail, I will know, and I will hurt you.”

“None of your business.”

“I need this.”

“There was ice-cream.”

“What kind of ice-cream?”

“Why does that matter?”

Niall gives Louis an incredulous look. “That’s the most important detail.”

“French vanilla.”

“That’s…” Realization dawns on Niall’s face in a manner most comical, “Marcel’s favourite.”

“He kept rubbing it on me.” Louis turns as red as a tomato, “and then licking it.”

“That kinky shit.”

“Marcel’s fascinated with a…” Louis takes a deep breath, “certain part of me.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Niall throws his hands up, “There are lots of parts of you worthy of obsession.”

“My dick,” Louis says after a few moments of trying to distract Niall, which is futile. Nothing could distract the blond from this.

“If it’s as pretty as the rest of you, I agree.” Niall continues his badgering, “What about Harry?”

“What about him?”

“Did he share?”

“Of course he shared.” Louis says, feeling oddly defensive. “Why does Harry have this reputation? The guy seems super generous.”

“Oh Harry would give someone the shirt off his back,” Niall nods, “But he’s different when it comes to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are his.” Niall tries to explain Harry’s obsession with Louis. “You’ve changed him. It’s taking all of his energy to _not_ handcuff you to him.”

“I don’t know Harry as well as you do,” Louis lowers his eyes, staring at the bedspread of Niall’s guest bedroom, “but I get a very kind, selfless vibe from him.”

“That’s because you are his soul mate, stupid.” Niall rolls his eyes at Louis’ obliviousness.

“There’s no such thing.”

“How was the psycho?” Niall keeps up his questioning. “Does Edward have any creepy kinks?”

“He wouldn’t even knot me.”

“He’s insane.” Niall gasps, “I am thinking of having a sex change just so I can knot you!”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“What else?” Niall grabs Louis’ shoulder and squeezes it tight enough to make his fellow omega flinch, “Tell me more.”

“It only lasted a night.” Ruts aren’t very long, especially when there’s an omega involved, in contrast to heats, which seem like an eternity. Louis shrugs, refusing to make eye contact, “I had sex with all three of them.”

“You’re keeping something.” Niall narrows his eyes, “What are you hiding?”

Louis coughs, a very nervous gesture, “Harry and Marcel double-teamed me at one point.”

“Ugh,” Niall makes a jealous noise.

“What happened during your wedding night anyway?” Louis asks Niall, who glares at a picture of his husbands.

“They lost control.” Niall tries to stay mad at Liam and Zayn, but they are too attractive for such a feat, the blond ends up giving their picture a dreamy smile. “They still haven’t forgiven themselves.”

“How badly did they hurt you?”

“A couple of bruises here and there,” Niall shrugs, “Nothing to be so upset over.”

“They are sweet,” Louis grabs the blanket draped around him, finding hollow comfort in its embrace, “Not many alphas would care so much about their omega.”

“And each other,” Niall frowns at Louis’ melancholy look, “Zayn ended up in the emergency room.”

“Then no wonder they won’t fuck you together.” Louis falls into the pillows, his voice muffled, “Not only did they hurt you, they hurt each other.”

“It’s been half a decade.” Niall whines, and pounces on Louis, who oomphs at the assault, “They need to get over it.”

“Don’t pressure them into anything they are not ready for.” Louis warns, already feeling very protective of the perfect relationship Niall’s got going with his alphas, “Bring it up gently. See if they will think about thinking about it.”

“What I don’t get is,” Niall wraps his arms around the Louis bundle and squeezes with all his might, “How the hell did Harry and Marcel knot you together without anyone ending up seriously hurt?”

Louis shrugs, “They might have taken someone together before me. They are brothers who have been together since birth. They probably have instincts which keep them from hurting each other.”

“You are so lucky, I hate you.”

“I think,” Louis mumbles, “That your boys have been together long enough to successfully execute the kinky sex move you’ve been craving all these years.”

“You think so?”

“I hope so.” Louis groans as Niall accidently knees him in the stomach while trying to get off him, “Something tells me you’re very dangerous when you don’t get what you want.”

“Lunch time,” Liam walks in with a tray in his hands, “I made leg of lamb with lemon potatoes.”

“What?” Louis smells the heavenly aroma, but can’t process it, “What’s happening?”

“This looks amazing,” Niall sits up and tries to make a grab for the food, but pouts when his hand is swatted away.

“You are going to eat at the dining table.” Liam orders. Niall’s not allowed to eat in beds anymore. He’s ruined far too many bedsheets that way. Louis’ on bed rest after the rut, until his date with Marcel tonight.

“Not fair,” Niall marches out of the room unhappily.

Liam sits down in a chair beside the bed, and coughs uncomfortably.

“Is this where you threaten me not to hurt your friends?” Louis grabs the plate and immediately attacks it.

“No,” Liam sighs, “This is where I beg you not to hurt them further.”

“I haven’t…”

“You spent their rut with them,” Liam tries to explain, “They may not have marked you, but they’ve already bonded with you at a level…”

“Save me the lecture, doctor.”

“I’m not saying this as a doctor,” Liam tries to keep his posture as non-threatening as possible; “I’m saying this as an alpha.”

“Is that right?” Louis says between delicious mouthfuls.

“You don’t get what we go through.”

Louis laughs hysterically. “You’re killing me right now.”

“Harry is in love with you.” Liam makes an incredulous face, “Do you not get that?”

Louis keeps smiling at his half empty plate, as if he’s heard the world’s funniest joke.

“You don’t know this guy like I do.” Liam keeps going despite Louis’ uncaring expression, “You don’t know what you’ve done to him.”

“Do you know what he’s done to me?” Louis looks up, his beautiful lips curled up in disgust.

“I get that you’re hurt,” Liam raises his hands in the universal sign of surrender, “And that you’ve survived a lot. I don’t know what, but a lot. All I’m saying is that Harry is a spoiled prince. He’s used to getting things he wants before he even knows he wants them. Not ending up with the person he feels such strong emotions for will destroy him.”

“I feel like I’ve said this a thousand times,” Louis makes a frustrated sound, “This is all up to him. I will stay with him, as long as he wants me too.”

“Edward has a good heart.”

“I don’t know,” Louis eats a potato wedge next, “He seems pretty damaged to me.”

“He’s the best once you get past all the land mines,” Liam smiles, “He’s saved my arse so many times I’ve lost count.”

“I don’t have a problem with him.”

“Marcel has been through a lot.” Liam continues, “Be gentle with him.”

“He seems the best adjusted out of all three of them.” Louis looks up from his rapidly disappearing food and frowns. “What happened to him?”

“That’s not really my place to say,” Liam takes Louis’ plate when he’s done, “Let’s just say, it’s hard living your entire life in Edward and Harry’s shadow.”

“What?” Louis scoffs, “He’s pretty accomplished himself. He’s got nothing to be self-conscious about.”

“It really bothers me how perfect you are,” Liam says, making Louis’ eyes widen with surprise, “I don’t think those boys can do any better than you.”

“We will see about that, won’t we?”

“Right,” Liam gets that same look Edward gets in his eyes, over-analyzing, probing look, “We sure will.”

“I don’t deserve these people,” Louis can’t bring himself to look into Liam’s eyes, “Don’t get used to me because I won’t be around long.”

“How am I supposed to tell Niall that?” Liam frowns, “You’re the first real friend he’s ever had of his own gender.”

“He’s mature enough to understand things don’t work always work out the way we want them to.”

“I’m lonely,” Niall walks back in, his face covered with steak sauce, “Pay attention to me.”

“Yes,” Liam grabs a facial tissue and wipes Niall’s face, “He’s mature enough.”

\----------

“This is weird,” Leeroy tells Veronica, who stares into her compact carefully, trying to gauge whether she needs another coat of mascara or not.

“I know,” Veronica sighs, “This is not a good colour on me. I don’t usually go for his lipstick, but that pushy saleslady convinced me.”

“It’s disgusting.” Leeroy, who is staring at Marcel through his office window, makes a face.

“I’m doing the best I can.” Veronica glares, “Not all of us can wake up looking flawless, like that dumb Zayn.”

“You are his cousin,” Leeroy winces at whatever Marcel is doing, “You share his evil genes. You are incapable of looking ugly.”

“You think so?”

“I can’t take this,” Leeroy dumps his iPad on a table uncaringly; “He needs us.”

“That Styles family mating issue is going on for how long now?” Veronica flips her hair over her shoulder, “They are kind of hopeless.”

“I can’t let him wear that tie with that sweater vest,” Leeroy grabs his chest, as if he’s having a heart attack, “I just can’t.” That said, he rushes out the room.

Veronica contemplates going after him, but then makes a face. “I should do my eyebrows again.”

\----------

“Stop,” Leeroy runs in Marcel’s office, making him jump. “Look at your life. Look at your choices.”

“Go away.” Marcel wipes his hands on his pant legs.

“What are you wearing?” Leeroy throws his hands up as if mourning at a funeral, “Why are you dressed like this? Please tell me you don’t have a date tonight!”

“I do,” Marcel clears his throat.

“And you are wearing _that_?”

“I like it.” Marcel says defensive. “Louis will too.”

“Louis?” Leeroy asks, “Harry’s Louis?”

“You know Louis?”

“Liam mentioned him.” Leeroy remembers that conversation well. His cousin basically called to brag about his matchmaking skills, and how perfect the omega he found for the triplets is.

“Yeah,” Marcel sighs, “It’s Louis.”

“So this is the most important date of your life.”

“Yes,” Marcel groans. “It is.”

“And you’re wearing that.”

“Shut up.” Marcel throws a stapler at Leeroy, which the beta manages to avoid. “Go away.”

“Don’t go all Edward on my ass,” Leeroy shrugs off the attack and approaches the aggravated alpha, “I’m just trying to keep you from getting booted from the hottest mating on the planet.”

“I hate you.” Marcel says as Leeroy mentions a deep fear of his so casually. “Seriously.”

“Let’s get rid of all the ugly,” Leeroy makes Marcel take off his blazer. “Let’s try and impress the future mother of your children.”

“If he doesn’t like me for who I am,” Marcel shudders, breaking out in a sweat. He has always lacked self-confidence, but he’s never been this nervous before. This is a new low for him. Louis has truly brought him back to his middle school self. “Then maybe I don’t belong with him. I’m not going to try to look like Harry or Edward for his sake. Louis needs to accept me for the real me.”

Marcel remembers curling his hair and wearing Harry’s clothes and trying to act all aloof and cool like Edward because that’s what omegas always seemed to want back in the day. He even carried out several relationships, trying to be an Edward/Harry hybrid which would please the girls and boys in his company. It all got to be too exhausting and Marcel gave up trying to be anything but himself. He eventually went on to university and met omegas willing to accept him for his real self. The fact that Louis might not be one of those omegas is freaking terrifying. Harry is so far gone for Louis; he might just walk away from the whole world, including Marcel if he can’t connect with Louis.

“Then showcase the best side of yourself, silly.” Leeroy rolls his eyes at Marcel’s drama. Alphas may be the strongest gender physically, but mentally they tend to be the most fragile. “Wear a better sweater vest, a tie that actually goes with your outfit, a snazzy briefcase, and ditch the glasses so Louis can see your eyes.”

“The date’s in two hours,” Marcel wails when he spots the clock, which showcases four-fifty-six in unforgiving red lettering.

“I will help you.” Leeroy consoles Marcel.

“You said that last time.” Marcel glares at Leeroy accusingly, “You sabotaged my date.”

“I don’t like Wilhelmina.” Leeroy makes a face when he’s reminded of the last omega Marcel courted. “She sucks big hairy balls.”

“She was lovely.”

“I hate her.” Leeroy sneers, “If I see her again; I will make myself throw up on her. I know how to vomit on cue.”

“Ugh,” Marcel makes a face, “Why am I friends with you? Why are you in my life?”

“I don’t know this Louis person,” Leeroy grabs Marcel’s elbow and starts to drag him out, “I don’t know if I approve of him or not, but I can’t let you dress like this for your date. I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”

“Maybe,” Marcel isn’t happy leaving work a few minutes early, but Leeroy is quite forceful, “I can get Harry to straighten his hair, and he can go on my date dressed as me.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Leeroy asks. “Seriously listen to yourself.”

“Can we borrow your hair straightener?” Marcel yells at Veronica as Leeroy drags him by her office. She looks up from her manicure, at the spectacle, and then goes back to inspecting her nails.

\----------

“What are your intentions toward Louis?” Niall asks Marcel, who fidgets nervously on the sofa he’s sitting on.

“I’m going to take him out to dinner.”

“What time are you bringing him back?”

“Uh,” Marcel has a hard time keeping still. “Eleven?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you?”

“Where are you taking Louis?” Niall snaps at Marcel, who whines meekly.

“A restaurant,” Marcel says, “The same one where you had your first date with your husbands.”

“Do you have reservations?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Niall crosses his arms, “I don’t want my Louis waiting around like some loser.”

Zayn walks Louis out, “Ta da.” The alpha says.

Marcel’s jaw drops.

“I dressed him in some of your clothes,” Zayn tells Niall who is nodding approvingly at Louis.

“You see this?” Niall stands beside Louis and gestures to his crotch, “You do not touch this.”

Marcel keeps staring at Louis unblinkingly.

“You see this?” Niall turns Louis around and gestures to his bottom, “You don’t touch this either. Keep your hands to yourself, pervert.”

Zayn is looking at Louis like an artist would a work of art. “I think you’re ready for this date.” He tells the omega, who’s trying to bat Niall’s hands away.

“He better come back a virgin,” Niall glares at Marcel, “I have a shotgun.”

“No he doesn’t,” Zayn tells Marcel soothingly.

“I will buy one.” Niall shrieks as Louis grabs Marcel’s hand and leads him out the apartment. “He’s our only child.”

“You look so good.” Marcel gasps as soon as they exit the building. “Zayn shouldn’t be allowed to dress people.”

“He really shouldn’t,” Louis looks down at the dark sweater he’s wearing, which he’s sure brings out his eyes beautifully, and the jeans which hug his figure so sexily.

“I mean,” Marcel lets out an uncomfortable laugh, “Wow.” Louis looks so beautiful in designer clothes; it makes his heart skip several beats. To add to the torture, he’s now imagining what it will be like to take Louis shopping after they’re married. How amazing it would be to watch the seductive omega try clothes on, asking for Marcel’s opinion, and then Marcel would truthfully say that Louis looks good in anything, and that would just lead to them getting frisky in the change rooms...

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Louis smiles up at Marcel, unaware of the R-rated turn his thoughts have taken.

Marcel cuts a handsome figure, looking amazing in business chic. He towers over Louis, but still manages to bring out the omega’s protective instincts, looking more like a helpless puppy than an alpha trying to woo a mate.

“I asked Zayn and Liam where they took Niall for their first date,” Marcel says bashfully, unable to make eye contact with the perfection in his company. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Louis smiles reassuringly. “Those three are very successfully mated. We can stand to take advice from them.”

“They make marriage look so easy.” Marcel opens the passenger door for Louis, impressing him with gentlemanly behavior. “They should write a book on it.”

“I told Niall this,” Louis puts his seatbelt on, “He insists on traumatizing teenagers instead.”

“He’s a terrible writer.” Marcel keeps his eyes on the road, and not on Louis’ profile, which begs to be stared at. “His work is abysmal.”

“He’s planning on thanking me in his dedication.” Louis makes a face, “I don’t want to be held responsible for whatever evil he’s planning on unleashing on the planet.”

“He’s going to become a billionaire off that book.” Marcel chuckles, “Just you watch.”

“We are all going to get arrested for associating with him,” Louis says, “Just you watch.”

It’s easy, talking about Niall, and his husbands. But when they are seated at their table, and Louis is staring at him, deep blue eyes piercing. “So,” The omega smiles, “Tell me about yourself.”

“M-me,” Marcel clears his throat, “Right.”

“Yes,” Louis says slowly, “You.”

“W-What,” Marcel pauses and wills himself not to stutter, “What would you like to know?”

Louis shrugs, “Your likes, dislikes, favourite colour, food, whatever else.”

“I like,” Marcel thinks carefully, “Everything.”

“Everything?” Louis repeats, “What does that mean?”

“Harry and Edward are such strong personalities,” Marcel finds that he’s okay to talk to Louis, as long as he isn’t looking into those pretty eyes, they throw him off. “I kind of compensated.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I don’t have a favourite colour,” Marcel laughs at the carpeted floor, “I don’t mind any food. Except for things I used to be allergic to.”

“What do you mean, _used_ to?”

“When I presented as an alpha,” Marcel nervously plays around with the napkin in his hands, twisting it, “A lot of my health problems kind of disappeared, but the negative association with certain foods is still there. To this day, I can’t eat peanuts.”

“Well,” Louis says, “Peanuts were actually trying to kill you at one point in your life, how are you supposed to trust them?”

“Right,” Marcel runs a hand through silky bangs.

“Where are your glasses?” Louis asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh,” Marcel says softly, “I put contacts in.”

“I like your glasses.” Louis frowns.

“Really?” Marcel asks.

“Really.”

“Thank god,” Marcel gasps with relief, “My eyes are killing me.”

“It’s fine if you actually _want_ to wear them.” Louis laughs as Marcel quickly takes the fake lens out, “Don’t you need a solution for those?”

“I don’t have any.” Marcel carelessly dumps the contacts in the napkin he was playing with earlier, and pulls out his glasses.

“You don’t need to wear those.” Louis scolds the alpha, “Especially if they make you so uncomfortable.”

“That was Leeroy’s way of _showing my eyes off.”_ Marcel quotes his friend.

“We are supposed to be starting a life together. If you don’t wear contacts in real life, why would you wear them tonight?”

“That’s what I said.” Marcel nods when he recalls the argument he had with Leeroy earlier tonight.

“You don’t need to impress me.” Louis says when Marcel is done massaging his eyes to ward off some of the discomfort. _I’m already impressed._ The omega thinks at the endearingly befuddled alpha.

“I’m not trying to.” Marcel sighs. Him impressing people usually involves impersonating either Harry or Edward, and he doesn’t want to pretend in front of Louis. “I am trying to be myself.”

“Good.” Louis seems pleased, “Now, more about yourself, please.”

“I,” Marcel pauses, trying to think of something flattering to say. “I read.”

“What do you read?”

“Books and stuff.”

Louis nods slowly. “That’s good.”

Marcel tries to say something else, anything else, but words just don’t come.

“Hey,” Louis leans forward and grabs Marcel’s hand, “Just calm down.”

“I’m so sorry.” Marcel chokes out a laugh, his cheeks red, “I don’t get like this anymore.”

“What does that mean?” Louis feels like he’s asking this a lot, but Marcel is not making any sense to him.

“I thought I grew out of this phase.” Marcel seems frustrated with himself.

“What,” Louis scoffs, “Getting nervous for a date?”

“Yes!” Marcel exclaims. “I don’t get nervous any more. I am confident and charming and I worked out so many of my issues.”

“What issues?” Louis shrugs, “I’m not seeing any issues.”

“You know,” Marcel closes his eyes, “There was a time, about half a century ago, when a singular alpha could keep an omega to him or herself.”

“Yes,” Louis nods. “I remember reading about that in history.”

“You and Harry are soul mates.” Marcel continues, “I can even see you with Edward.”

“You can?” Louis makes a miserable face.

“Yes,” Marcel says, “Brilliant surgeon…”

“With serious mental issues…”

“Who is so cool, and collected, and dresses in perfect cut suits…”

“What exactly are you saying?” Louis interrupts Marcel’s dialogue.

“I don’t see you with me.” Marcel admits, “I wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell with you if it wasn’t for my brothers.”

“Of course you don’t.” Louis says, “How can you if you don’t even have the balls to approach me?”

“You don’t get it.” Marcel tries to explain, “It’s not just about having the confidence to come talk to you…”

“Which you don’t have.”

“It’s about,” Marcel implores his brain to come up with suitable words, “Not existing on the same planet as you.”

“We exist together,” Louis takes a sip of his water, and Marcel gives a glass a jealous look, because it got to touch those perfect lips, “You were inside me.”

Marcel chokes on air, “Don’t…”

“You licked ice-cream off my dick.”

“Oh god,” Marcel covers his face with his hands and wails.

“I liked that side of you.” Louis raises his eyebrows at the shy alpha. “I like you.”

“Have we made our selection?” The waiter, an alpha, addresses Marcel, completely ignoring Louis who rolls his eyes.

Before Marcel can open his mouth, Louis gets up, and holds his hand out to Marcel. “Let’s go.”

“What?” Marcel says, scared that Louis is walking out within the first fifteen minutes of their date.

“I’m still full from this afternoon,” Louis waits impatiently.

The waiter huffs. “Don’t stand without your dominant’s permission.” He hisses down at Louis. “Know your place.”

“You don’t talk to him in that tone,” Marcel stands up, and he’s taller than the waiter, glaring down at him with his eyes an angry red, “You don’t talk to him, period.”

“My apologies, sir.” The waiter, though an alpha, is more concerned with preserving the ambience of the restaurant. The patrons pause in the middle of their dinners and conversations, and stare at the scene with interest.

“You fucking peasant.” Marcel snarls and takes Louis’ hand, dragging him out, throwing a random, large amount of cash at the waiter as he does.

“What were you saying about not having confidence?” Louis asks Marcel, who takes in deep breathes of the cold night air, and trying to calm his hormones down, which demand him to go back in the fancy restaurant, and defend Louis’ honor.

“I’m a terrible person,” Marcel leans against a wall. “I’m terrible.”

“That was pretty fucking amazing,” Louis says with pride obvious in his voice. “What you did in there.”

Marcel allows himself a few moments of peace, not letting go of Louis’ hand. The thought never occurs to him. “A few weeks ago, I was dating this omega.”

“Should I be jealous?” Louis says teasingly.

“No,” Marcel sniffles, “You really shouldn’t.” _She’s nothing compared to you,_ He thinks, “I took her out once, and this alpha basically humiliated her publicly, and I just stood there. I didn’t say a word, but just now,” Marcel says disbelievingly, “I could have killed a person for you.”

“Ah,” Louis says understandingly.

“It’s because we spent a rut together,” Marcel tries to bring logic to the forefront of his mind.

“And you care about me,” Louis squeezes Marcel’s hand in his, “Right?”

“I could kill a person for you.” Marcel says, not believing what he’s hearing coming out of his mouth, “I could kill many people for you. Jesus, I sound like Edward.”

“The way society is designed,” Louis leans against Marcel’s side, “is that when an omega shows even a slight hint of independence, everyone collectively tries to stop it.”

“Tell me about it,” Marcel says, the comforting press of Louis’ body against his calming him down. His eyes go back to their usual amber green.

“You are okay with that,” Louis says, “As long as it’s not your omega everyone’s trying to control.”

“You’re not mine.” Marcel shakes his head quickly, “I can’t start thinking like that. Harry’s already in love with you, I can’t fall with him. I need to be strong for him if this doesn’t work out.”

Louis can’t fight the wave of deep sadness which comes at Marcel’s words. It’s exhausting, feeling so heartbroken.

“Don’t be upset,” Marcel senses Louis’ distress and hugs him, “I’m sorry I made you upset. Where do you want to go next?” The alpha squeezes his omega tightly.

“Somewhere you can pick me up.”

“What?”

\----------

“What am I supposed to do again?” Marcel hollers over the deafening sound of music, “I don’t get this.”

“Pick me up.” Louis forcefully separates his hand from the alpha’s and saunters off, his swaying arse even more erotic than the mindlessly gyrating bodies of the crowd.

“Louis,” Marcel calls out, afraid of losing his omega in this club, which is mostly alphas. He tries following the sexy, siren scent, but quickly loses it. His nose has always been weak for an alpha, and all these distracting, sweaty, sex starved bodies are not helping. Unattractive alpha hormones, along with omega pheromones are an assault to the senses.

Louis smirks over his shoulder, and makes his way straight to the bar. He isn’t even the nineteenth person waiting for a drink but the alpha bartender serves him first. He gets a seat in similar fashion, a horny alpha practically pushing the omega female he’s chatting up off the stool she’s sitting on, to make space for Louis.

“Hey,” The alpha, a big strong redhead, easily six-four, with massive shoulders and murky brown eyes leers down at Louis, “Never seen you around here before.”

“And you never will again,” Louis smirks up at the dominant male.

The brute laughs at Louis, as if he’s made the world’s funniest joke, and starts chatting him up in a similar fashion to the girl earlier. Louis zones out, and pretends not to notice when the idiot slips something in his drink, choosing instead to pretend to take fake sips.

When Marcel finally finds Louis, his blazer is gone. He looks something out of a library sex fantasy, glasses and everything. Sweater vest doing nothing to hide that lean, strong figure. Usually perfect brown bangs in disarray after the alpha has clearly been running his hands through it worriedly. “Where did you go?” He asks Louis tensely, “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Do you mind buddy?” The ginger idiot places a hand on Marcel’s shoulder, “I’m working on something here.”

“That _something_ is the mother of my children.” Marcel’s eyes become an alarming shade of maroon. His hand, which is even larger than the redhead’s, twists the alpha’s arm, making him howl in pain.

“Smell this,” Louis holds his drink up to Marcel, who despite not having the best sense of smell, can easily smell the Flunitrazepam, which is otherwise undetectable to omega or beta senses, “He put this in my drink when he thought I wasn’t looking.”

“You tried to roofie my omega?” Marcel reads research papers for entertainment. He knows exactly what an intermediate acting benzodiazepine can do to omega physiology, making them helpless and pliant, vulnerable to whatever a rapist would like to do to them, sending them into a faux, heat like state. Not to mention, if a male omega is pregnant, Flunitrazepam can induce an abortion. The last fact makes Marcel heart clench in a tight, invisible fist, on top of the blinding rage he’s feeling.

Louis isn’t pregnant, and if he was, he wouldn’t be drinking, but all Marcel can think of is if his puppies were growing in that flat stomach, they would be dead right now.

“Look,” The ginger tries to save face, because everyone in the immediate vicinity is looking at them, “I get it, that’s your boy. Fine. I will back off.”

“I’m sure you will,” Marcel channels his inner Edward, and grabs the pervert’s balls with his free hand, squeezing them excruciatingly tightly.

The alpha screams, his head thrown back, the expression on his face almost comical. In the darkness of the club, with the music playing loudly, not many people hear the sound, but the humiliation the alpha feels is incredibly satisfying for Marcel.

“Rip his knot off,” Louis urges Marcel on, “Sterilize him so he can’t do this to another person.”

Marcel keeps squeezing, until he hears a satisfying crack, of what, he doesn’t know. The alpha in his grasp blacks out with pain. A few seconds pass, and his friends spot him on the floor. Ordinarily, they would have mobbed the alpha who did this, and make him pay, but the psychotic look on Marcel triggers their survival instincts, and they back off, carrying their friend toward the exit, presumably, to take him to emergency.

“Oh look,” Louis coos at Marcel, who growls, “Your hand’s all bloody.”

Marcel lets Louis drag him off to the club bathroom, snarling at the couple having sex against the wall so he can get to the sink. “Ugh,” He rasps at his hand as he washes it, “Gross.”

The couple, a beta and an omega (a highly illegal pairing) scurry off, afraid of the angry alpha male. The girl barely pulling down her skirt over her bare genitals, having lost her panties a while ago.

“I’m Louis by the way,” The omega smiles coyly at Marcel, who gives him a wide look, “Thanks for defending me back there.”

“Marcel,” The alpha says back, willing to go along with the role-playing game Louis’ playing. “You are beautiful.” He tells Louis firmly, not afraid to stare into the pretty blue eyes framed by perfect long lashes, and the godly smile, and the soft dark brown hair. “I would like to buy you a drink.” He says confidently. There’s strength inside him all of a sudden, coming from a part of him he didn’t think exist.

Either Marcel mans up, and finds enough confidence to claim Louis, or he loses the one chance he has at true, pulse-racing romance.

Marcel isn’t going to lose Louis.

“I would really like that,” Louis smirks up at the alpha, who fights the urge to slam the beautiful omega up against a wall, and continue what the horny couple before them were doing. _Stop it Marcel,_ The alpha thinks to himself, _that isn’t proper first date behavior._ This filthy place isn’t worthy of Louis anyway.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“You seem crazier than usual,” Zayn remarks, his legs up on Edward’s desk as he munches on the monstrous sandwich Liam packed for him this morning.

“Looking for a pattern,” Edward stares at his computer unblinkingly, where he’s looking through medical records, studying them, trying to find some clue, “I can’t find any.”

“We aren’t researchers,” Zayn quickly polishes the sandwich off, “I’m still hungry.”

“Help yourself,” Edward pushes his food toward Zayn.

“I haven’t seen you eat in days,” Zayn pushes Edward’s full plate right back, “You are finishing that, mister.”

“I don’t get this.” Edward pushes himself away from his desk in frustration. “None of these patients have anything in common other than their gender.”

“Further evidence that these are sporadic occurrences,” Zayn throws a pen at Edward, which is quickly caught. “How rare is it for us to get lunch time together? It wouldn’t kill you to talk to me.”

“Stop being a needy bitch.” Edward grabs the sandwich Marcel made and makes a face, “I love that kid but his food is terrible.”

“I hear Louis’ a good cook,” Zayn smirks, “He should be moving in soon, along with Niall. You have room for Niall in your house, don’t you?”

“If Niall’s moving in,” Edward makes a face, “I’m moving out.”

“You can come live with Liam and me,” Zayn offers, “Just the three of us, just like the old days.”

“I hate the old days,” Edward glares at his food, “I want this mating finalized already.”

“I thought you were against the whole thing.”

“I am not against it,” Edward laces his fingers together; “Something bugs me about that Louis character.”

“You mean the omega your brothers are in love with?”

“Something’s wrong with him.” Edward leans back in his chair, looking less like a doctor on break, and more like a mob boss planning his next kill, “He’s too perfect.”

“That’s what we thought about Niall,” Zayn smiles fondly when he remembers his first few meetings with his blond, “And we were wrong.”

“You were?” Edward’s dark green eyes fixate on Zayn.

“He’s even _more_ perfect than we thought he was!”

“Ugh,” Edward frowns at Zayn’s lovesick look, “I hate you happily married types. You make me sick.”

“You are going to be one of us soon enough,” Zayn says, his smile pretty and perfect despite the fact that he’s been standing in the OR all night, “We will go on double dates.”

“Double dates?” Edward asks, “There’s seven of us, how’s that a double date?”

“Well, Niall and Louis will be dating; us alphas can kinda tag along.”

“There’s so much riding on this,” Edward massages his head, and Zayn is reminded of when they had terrible, atrocious exams back in the day, the kinds which could throw off their mental states immensely. “He bewitches everyone he spends five minutes with.”

“He’s special,” Zayn smiles, “I like him.”

“Everyone likes him.”

“The problem is,” Zayn says, his eyes seeing right through Edward as usual, “You like him.”

“I can’t stand how much I like him.” Edward admits. “I hate how much I like him.”

“It’s okay to like people, Edward.”

“It’s okay to like people, when you’ve gotten to know them.”

“Then get to know him,” Zayn sighs and grabs Edward’s sandwich, “Screw it. You’re not human anyway, what do you need human food for?”

“This is killing me.” Edward sighs, and shuts his computer down. “I wish they’d revoke my access already. I keep looking through patient records and making myself crazy.”

“Aww,” Zayn says, halfway through his second sandwich, “It’s sweet that you think you have any sanity left to lose.”

“Whatever Louis’ secret is,” Edward says, “It’s big.”

“Why don’t you ask him,” Zayn stares at his empty plate mournfully, Niall’s appetite has rubbed off on him, “Tonight.”

“Oh I plan to.” Edward promises, “This has gone on long enough. I can’t let Harry and Marcel fall any deeper in love.”

Zayn makes a worried face, “The kid did rip off someone’s balls last night.”

“Yeah,” Edward can’t keep the pride from his voice, “All these years, I’ve been trying to make Marcel lose his sissy attitude, and this omega accomplishes this miracle in one night.”

“Marcel isn’t a sissy,” Zayn defends the youngest triplet,” He just hasn’t found anyone worth fighting for, until now.”

“Whatever,” Edward rolls his eyes at Zayn’s sentimentalism, “I like the changes in Harry and Marcel, but I’m afraid of the price.”

“Maybe there isn’t a price.” Zayn shrugs, “Maybe true love has fallen in your lap, and you need to grab onto it, before another group of emotionally stunted alphas carries him off to their nest.”

Edward makes a face at the thought of another group having Louis, “There’s always a price.”

\----------

“Do you have your taser?”

“I don’t think I need it.” Louis makes a confused face as Niall hovers around him, “Edward’s with me. I doubt anyone’s stupid enough to try anything with him around.”

“The taser is for Edward,” Niall says, “In case he has one of his episodes.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Somewhere, Patrick Bateman is looking for his bastard son.”

“What’s Edward’s favourite colour?” Louis asks as he rummages through Niall’s closet.

“Red,” Liam calls out from the hallway, “Like the colour of blood.”

“Wow,” Louis removes his shirt to throw a red one on, “Just wow.”

“I know,” Niall fans himself at the sight of Louis’ tattoos, “Amazing.”

“Edward is such a stereotypical psycho.” Louis ignores the disappointed noise Niall makes when his torso is covered up. “It’s like he studied a manual of antisocial personality disorder.”

“He’s dangerous and unpredictable,” Liam yells in response. “Be careful.”

“I know,” Louis doesn’t bother raising his voice; he knows how powerful Liam’s hearing is, “I think I can handle Edward.”

“I wasn’t talking about Edward,” Liam answers.

“What?” Louis makes a confused face, and then comprehension dawns on him when a hand grabs his bottom.

“We don’t need them,” Niall whispers in his ear, “Let’s run away together.”

Louis slaps Niall upside the head, frowning when the blond clutches his skull and smiles happily, as if he’s been rewarded. “I think I’m going to try jeans with this shirt.”

“Yes,” Niall hisses when Louis removes the pajamas he slept in to try on some denim, “I love your sexy underwear.”

“Thanks, they were six for ten dollars.”

“Very nice.”

“We’re the same height,” Louis likes the way Niall’s clothes fit him so perfectly. He doesn’t want to go shopping for a relationship which is doomed from the beginning. “Thank god.”

“God bless us everyone.” Niall says tearfully as Louis bends over to pick up a belt from the bottom drawers.

“Seriously,” Louis gives Niall a worried look in the mirror, “After dealing with you, Edward shouldn’t be a problem.”

“This is all going perfectly,” Niall rubs his hands together connivingly, “You can live with the three stooges, I will continue my residence here and we will meet in secret and continue our forbidden love.”

“I kind of hope the date goes terribly tonight,” Louis stares at his reflection in the mirror, and gives lovely omega staring back a tired smile, “Harry and Marcel were enough. I don’t need to add another Styles to my list of regrets.”

Niall huffs dramatically, “Do you want them?”

“I want them more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my entire life,” Louis answers honestly, “I want to erase parts of myself just so I can be good enough for them.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Niall asks.

“My past…”

“I don’t know the Styles boys as much as Liam and Zayn do,” Niall says, his tone serious, “But their acceptance of your situation is not beyond the realm of possibility.”

“English, blondie.”

“What if,” Niall gets off the bed, and stands beside Louis, “You tell them whatever it is that’s so wrong with you, and they’re totally fine with it.”

Louis scoffs, “Don’t be fucking stupid.”

“Harry already has baby names picked out,” Niall informs Louis, “Marcel _let’s keep our voices down, it’s a library_ Styles neutered an alpha twice his size for you. Edward hasn’t tried to trip you over your feet once.”

“Fuck, he actually did that to someone?”

“Multiple times.” Niall snorts, “Harry used to date this girl named Taylor. Edward hated her beyond belief. One day, he takes a cactus…”

“Stop it.” Louis mutters. Just the thought of his Hazza with another omega is excruciating.

“You better be ready to keep your end of the deal,” Niall makes a sympathetic face at the jealous vibe Louis is giving off.

“If they’re okay with me,” Louis looks as if talking about an impossible fantasy. “Then I will accept whatever waits for me on the other side of that line.”

“Harry and Marcel had a disagreement this morning over who gets to impregnate you first. I think it’s going to be Edward because that bitch wins everything.”

“I think it’s going to be you,” Louis narrows his eyes at Niall who gives an innocent, angelic look back. “You’re going to miraculously knock me up, and the whole world will know of our shame.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

“He’s here.” Liam announces Edward’s arrival. “You look great,” he tells Louis, “He’s in a good mood, but I think you should take some horse tranquilizers just to be safe.”

“Why do you have horse tranquilizers?” Louis asks, alarmed.

“In case Edward has an episode,” Niall says, his tone light and relaxed again, “Pay attention.”

“Seriously?” Louis gapes at Liam. “Are you fucking serious?”

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with here.” Liam says, puppy dog face and everything. “Edward’s the reason I learned how to cook in the first place. We kept getting banned from restaurants because of him.”

“I don’t need animal grade drugs to deal with potential husband number three.” Louis says, his expression determined.

“Your comfort level with mentally imbalanced individuals is a really good sign for our relationship,” Niall blushes at Louis, as a teenage girl would at a particularly dreamy heartthrob, “I see good things in our future.”

“How do you spell Niall’s last name?” Louis asks Liam, who stares down at the two omegas, overgrown puppy look in full force, “So I know what to write on the restraining order.”

“Do you really think a restraining order is going to keep him away from you?”

“I hope our baby has your eyes and my hair.” Niall makes a heart sign at Louis with his hands.

Louis gapes at Niall for a few seconds and then walks out, brushing past Liam who places his hands on his hips. “Nap time.”

“I’m not tired.” Niall stares up at Liam challengingly.

Liam responds by taking his shirt off.

“I’m exhausted.” Niall spreads his arms, “My body is ready.”

“You’re a cult leader,” Liam walks into Niall’s embrace. “I’m just a part of your harem.”

“I totally love you for your personality,” Niall nuzzles Liam’s chest, enjoying the sound of his strong heartbeat, “and not at all for how flawless your knot is.”

Liam groans as his omega climbs him, and quickly wraps around him like a horny octopus.

\----------

“You look,” Louis frowns at Edward who grins like a happy shark, “Sterile.”

“Thank you,” Edward says, looking flattered, displaying his first, and possibly only genuine emotion all night. “You’re too sweet.” The grey suit he’s wearing makes him look positively ethereal. The green tie brings his eyes out. “Shall we?” He offers Louis his arm, “Our chariot awaits.”

“People know I’m leaving with you.” Louis says as Edward walks him out, “If I don’t come back there will be an inquiry.”

“I’m more afraid of Marcel than I am of the police.” Edward admits, “The kid usually cries when people get paper cuts; last night he gladly accepted the high five Harry offered for ripping some bloke’s balls off.”

“You should be scared of Niall.” Louis advises, “No one’s more obsessed with me than Niall is.”

“Something about that Niall,” Edward makes a face, “Really bugs me.”

“Niall bugs you?” Louis says disbelievingly as they exit the building, “Your own personality doesn’t concern you?”

“Why should it?” Edward leads Louis to his car, which is as black as his soul, “I’m the nicest person I know.”

“Dear lord,” Louis says, at both Edward’s delusion, and at his car, which strongly reminds him of a hearse.

“Nice isn’t it?” Edward says proudly, “The other doctors love it.”

“I’m sure they do.” Louis throws his seatbelt on. “Where are you taking me?”

“Movies,” Edward says, “It’s what you wanted.”

“Yes,” Louis sighs with relief, “A nice public place with lots of witnesses is what I wanted.”

They drive in total silence, Edward glaring hatefully at other vehicles on the street and at pedestrians. He eventually parks, somewhere far away from the cinema.

“Where the fuck are we?”

“I need to leave my car in a safe place,” The _you idiot_ is implied in Edward’s facial expression.

Their walk is silent and uneventful until a group of lanky, clearly underage but muscled alphas and a few betas converge on them, out of seemingly nowhere.

Louis tries to signal them to run away, but he is ignored. There is a twinkle in Edward’s eyes which can’t be good for anyone.

“Hand me your wallet and no one gets hurt.” The leader pulls a gun out and points it straight at Edward’s chest.

“P-Please, mister,” Edward pushes Louis behind himself, sounding remarkably like Marcel, “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Then hand over your money,” The entire group snickers at Edward’s frightened expression. “And we won’t rip your knot off and feed it to you, while your bitch watches.”

“Of course,” Edward reaches toward his pockets slowly.

One of the betas in the group makes a lewd comment, something about knotless wonders needing to wear fancy clothes to compensate. There’s a blur of a movement next, in which Louis finds himself pushed in a dumpster. “Of course,” He mutters to himself, mourning the garbage stains he can feel getting on Niall’s lovely jeans.

There’s screaming and crying outside, a gunshot, which makes Louis whimper in distress and huddle into himself in the darkness of the dumpster. He tries to fight his instincts, but can’t. Every fibre of his being is frightened of the commotion outside.

“What did you say about my knot?” Louis hears Edward say, presumably to the beta who insulted him, “Should I fucking bend you over, and shove it your hole?” Edward asks sweetly, “Make you feel it?”

The beta begs and sobs.

“Do you know how an alpha’s knot feels in a dry, beta hole?” Edward asks, “Do you know how many stitches you are going to require when I’m done with you? How much blood you’re going to lose?”

It takes a minute for Louis’ nose to detect the scent of urine, what with the garbage in the background. Edward makes a disgusted sound, and steps back, “Get out of here,” He snaps at the beta, “Making comments on my knot when you fucking piss yourself once faced with a real alpha. Pathetic bitch.”

There’s a sound of running feet, which Louis’ ears don’t even register. His heart rate elevates, a throbbing between his legs. “Fuck” He whispers as he starts to get wet.

The way omega biology is designed, when an alpha fights to protect his submissive, and wins, he should be rewarded for defending what’s his. Louis is very much feeling the need to offer his thanks for the protection.

Edward lifts the container lid, and smiles down at Louis, his dimples downright lethal. “Hey,” He sounds casual, as if greeting a mate after not seeing them for a while, “How’s it going buddy?”

“I don’t even know,” Louis sobs.

Alpha hormones are generally similar, but the subtle differences depend on genes, as well as personality. Edward smells like electricity after a storm, and it really shouldn’t be comforting, but Louis can’t help but lean in close when the alpha pulls him out.

“You’re all stinky,” Edward wrinkles his nose.

“Whose fault is that?” Louis says, “Didn’t have to dump me in the trash, asshole.”

“How else was I supposed to protect you?” Edward gives Louis the same look every alpha gets when their mate is being difficult. “Silly babe.”

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers when he’s on the ground, his feet unsteady but Edward keeps him stable. The area is completely empty, meaning people have run away. Edward hasn’t killed anyone, just injured them. “Are you hurt?” Louis looks up at the alpha, “Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“None of its mine,” Edward rolls his eyes at the horrified look Louis gives his bloody suit. “I knew I should have worn black,” Edward sighs, “Gray and blood don’t mix.”

Louis whimpers and forces Edward to remove his jacket, and then grabs his arm, “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s a graze.” Edward looks at his jacket mournfully, “I just bought this.”

“You idiot,” Louis scolds the alpha, who cradles his suit jacket close like a baby, “You need stitches.”

“It will close,” Edward gives his arm a bored look.

“And if it doesn’t?” Louis says, his inner omega wailing at the thought of his alpha hurt. “You need stitches.”

“Liam will do them,” Edward shrugs, “Stop worrying so much and suck my dick.”

“Excuse me?” Louis gives Edward an incredulous, uncomprehending look. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I ruined a perfectly good outfit for you,” Edward grabs Louis around the waist, “This is our first and possibly last date. Put that pretty mouth to use.”

“I smell like garbage and you are covered in blood.” Louis fights the urge to demand Edward’s knot like a pushy little bottom, “This date is ruined.”

“The movie starts in half an hour.” Edward says impatiently. “Get on your knees.”

“I’m not going to the movies looking like this.”

“You are so vain,” Edward says judgingly.

“You’re the one more concerned with your thousand dollar suit than your own well-being.”

“Eight hundred,” Edward corrects, “I got this on sale.”

“You need help.”

“So,” Edward scratches his head, “No to the cock sucking?”

“No,” Louis relishes in his ability to refuse Edward. They aren’t mated, which would only make it harder to refuse the bastard.

“Fine,” Edward gives his jacket another sad look. “Straight to the movies it is.”

“I’m not going to the movies.”

“If we’re going to be married,” Edward crosses his arms, “Then there needs to be compromise.”

Louis throws his hands up in the air. “How did I end up like this?” He looks up at the evening sky and asks whatever deity running the universe, “How is this my life?”

“I get to pick the movie,” Edward says, “I just risked my life for you.”

“You didn’t risk your life,” Louis wails, “You’re like ten times stronger than standard alphas.”

“Seven point three to be exact,” Edward corrects obnoxiously, “But thank you for the exaggeration. I appreciate it.”

“You are a hundred times more blood thirsty than standard alphas,” Louis fires back. “That alone gives you a serious advantage.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” Edward smiles sweetly, and Louis wants to bash his head against the nearest wall at the sight of those adorable dimples. “I want to watch a Marvel movie.”

“Which one?” Louis asks as Edward grabs his arm, and they start walking again. “There’s like two out right now.”

“The one with the cranky brunette who catches the shield in all those commercials.”

“Winter soldier,” Louis can’t help but smile.

“I want to watch that.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees, unable to deny Edward any further, when his body wants to be filled so badly.

“I like cranky brunettes,” Edward bumps Louis’ shoulder with his. “There’s something very sexy about a cranky brunette.”

“You made your point, jackass.” Louis rolls his eyes, “You suck at flirting.”

“Your wet hole says otherwise.”

“I can’t help it.” Louis grumbles, “Not when you went all psycho on all those alphas for me.”

“Which is excellent flirting at its finest,” Edward pulls Louis toward the back alley behind the cinema, “Let’s sneak in. There’s always at least one idiot who calls the police when they see me covered in blood.”

“I judge myself for being so attracted to you.”

“Everyone does,” Edward admits.

Most people are at the new x-men movie, so Louis and Edward have absolutely no trouble slipping into the back rows unnoticed. It’s by sheer luck they ended up in the room playing the movie they desire to watch.

Edward spends the movie caressing Louis’ thigh, groping whatever part of the sexy omega he can grab. Louis spends the movie think deeply unsexy thoughts. They don’t bother sticking round for the post credit scenes. They were barely able to process the movie.

The walk back to the car is thankfully a lot less bloody.

“We didn’t even get to share popcorn.” Edward pouts at Louis, who is very surprised he survived this date.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Dinner.”

“Are we going to a restaurant?” The Styles brothers don’t exactly have good luck in those. Between Marcel’s outburst last night, and the numerous ones Edward’s apparently been banned from, it’s definitely not a good idea to go to another dining establishment.

“I cooked.”

“Jesus help me.”

“Liam cooked.” Edward admits, “I was in charge of heating it up.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Harry said the same thing.”

“Harry’s there?” Louis curses himself for sounding so excited.

“Someone needs to keep Marcel company while he goes through the stages of grief for permanently emasculating an alpha in the prime of his life.”

Louis’ body, which wants to thank Edward, now wants to thank both alphas, simultaneously. “I thought this night was supposed to be for just the two of us.”

“All three of us will be present,” Edward seems to be staring right through Louis, even when his eyes are trained firmly on the road, “And if a certain omega decides to reveal his life story then tonight’s the perfect opportunity.”

“You’re right.” Louis says after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not he should jump out of Edward’s gravely black car. “I should tell you everything.”

“My brothers are in love with you.” Edward says in a tone, which makes Louis feel as if he’s being scolded for making Harry and Marcel fall in love with him.

“And you?”

“I’m in love with the idea of you.” Edward admits.

Louis makes a pained face. “That’s the worse way to love someone.”

“Tell me about it.”

\----------

Louis would absolutely love to fool himself into thinking that Harry running out the front door, and gathering him into those strong arms isn’t the best feeling in the universe. Unfortunately, Louis isn’t that great of a liar.

“Goddamnit Edward.” Marcel says when they’re all inside, clearly alarmed, “What the hell did you do?” His brother is covered in blood, which is unfortunately a very common sight.

“It’s okay,” Louis says weakly as Harry throws him on the couch, climbing on top him shortly after, “He saved me.”

“It’s okay now,” Harry tells Louis, his eyes full of affection, “I’m here now.”

“You’re covered in blood.” Marcel snaps at Edward, “Go change.”

“Bossy,” Edward huffs, and grabs Louis’ arm, who squeaks. “Let’s go. You smell like trash.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“No,” Harry says mournfully as he’s left alone.

“Hazza,” Marcel grabs his brother by the ear and forces him to stand. “Set the table.”

“I’m lighting candles.” Harry says, “It will be romantic.”

“Fine, but Edward and fire are usually not a good combination.”

“Then why do we allow him near Louis?” Harry responds, making Marcel smile. The youngest triplet is still smiling five minutes later when Louis comes downstairs, along with Edward, who is wearing a fresh suit, a black number this time.

Marcel has a hard time holding Harry back, who growls like a lion at the sight of Louis in nothing but his shirt. “Edward, what the hell?”

“I let Louis borrow Harry’s shirt until the clothes he came in are done washing.” Edward says innocently, “What’s the big deal?”

Harry whimpers when his shirt, which only goes to Louis’ mid-thigh, rides up when Edward grabs him around the waist and kisses his jaw. “We had a good time tonight, didn’t we babe?”

“I’m even more afraid of you,” Louis replies, “And I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“Dinner is ready,” Marcel pushes Harry toward the dining table, “Heated and everything.”

“I am positively famished,” Edward says primly, “Pass the salad please.”

“Edward, babe, Liam made those chicken skewers you like.”

“I will have one.” Edward says, being difficult at feeding time as usual.

“Ugh,” Louis makes a face at the doctor, “Aren’t your mental issues enough, you had to have an eating disorder too?”

“I’m complex.” Edward takes a bit of his chicken, and makes a deeply happy face. “Very nice.” He then finishes the skewer, and quickly helps himself to a few spoons of salad.

“You smell nice.” Harry tells Louis.

“I used your soap again,” Louis smiles at the enamoured alpha, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“You should use Harry’s soap as much as you can.” Marcel tells Louis. “Or mine.” He blushes, “If you want. I use vanilla. So next time, maybe,” Marcel’s eyes glint despite the glasses, “Use my soap.”

“Yes,” Edward nods, “Saves them the trouble of ejaculating all over you to mark you.”

Harry nods and smiles goofily. “That does save me trouble.”

Liam didn’t bother giving them a lot of food, and rightfully so. Even four, healthy young males can’t eat much when they’re so obviously distracted. It doesn’t long for them to either run out of food, or in Edward’s case, start staring at his fork with a distressing amount of focus.

“I think,” Louis says as a hand caresses his bare thigh, he isn’t sure which alpha is pawing him, “I think we need to talk.”

“Please don’t break up with us.” Harry blurts out, “Please, Louis.”

“Very desperate,” Edward remarks.

“I think,” Louis struggles to control his breathing, and his heartbeat, which is so fast and loud to his own ears. It’s like going on stage as a child for a school play. But only as an adult, in front of audience which holds his heart in its hands, to give the most bare performance of his entire life. “After this, you’re going to break up with me.”

The triplets struggle to fight their natural instincts, which beg them to comfort their omega, who is clearly very upset. Even Edward has to lace his own hands, and squeeze them in an effort to not pull Louis into his lap.

“Why don’t we all move to the living room?” Marcel suggests.

“Good idea,” Louis looks incredibly fatigued all of a sudden. The three alphas following him have drained him. There’s three times the feelings, three times the attraction. Three times the fear. Three different rejections.

When all four of them are in the living room, Harry tries to pull Louis to him, and makes a dejected sound when the omega steps away from his embrace. Marcel, who is fighting his own urges to comfort Louis, pats Harry’s back, and pulls both his brothers down beside him.

Louis takes a deep breath in; his eyes feasting on the sight of the triplets. All three of them are so unreal, it hurts. Three different shades of the same personality, which Louis could fall so hard for its frightening. “I was born an alpha.”

The next five minutes are spent processing this news.

“No way,” Harry chokes out a laugh, “No fucking way.”

“We would have known,” Marcel shakes his head, “Edward’s a doctor. He’s seen you naked. Liam and Zayn would have sensed it. Niall’s an omega. He would have known if you weren’t one.”

Edward’s the only one who seems to believe Louis.

“I presented when I was seventeen,” Louis looks down at his trembling hands, his cheeks red, both from humiliation, and from the sheer relief he feels at letting these words out. “I even had an omega I was going to mate with along with my best mate.”

Harry’s jaw has dropped open. Marcel runs a hand through his hair nervously.

“I was nineteen years old,” Louis blinks tears away, “I was walking home alone. It was in the middle of the night, but I had no fucking fear. I was alpha, in my prime, and full of strength. What could possibly happen to me?”

“Fuck,” Harry closes his eyes, “Fucking fuck.”

“I was hit over the head, hard. I think it was a rock.” Louis continues, “I lost consciousness. I woke up in a cell. They drugged me, starved me. They beat the invincibility out of me.”

“Who exactly is they?” Edward asks, his tone calm and controlled, a complete contrast from his brothers, who look as if they’re going to faint.

“I don’t know,” Louis says softly, “They were wearing masks. I don’t know why they even bothered. We were too drugged out to even remember who we were, let alone identify them.”

“Who is we?” Edward inquires.

“There was a big group of us.” Louis answers, “All of us alphas. We were experimented on. I remember the group starting to lessen.”

“What does that mean?” Marcel asks, as if he’s afraid what the answer is going to be.

“They took people, who didn’t come back.” Louis blinks rapidly, trying to keep more tears from coming and failing miserably.

“Where did they take those people?” Edward thanks heavens for his experience in operating rooms, because it helps immensely right now. He’s able to compartmentalize. The part within him screaming to get to Louis is safely shoved inside until further notice.

“I’m guessing the same place where they took me.” Louis feels a tremor coming over his entire body, and he can’t stop it. It shakes him to say all this out loud, it’s as if his skin is being shaved until his very insides are being exposed. “It was some kind of operating room. I remember trying to fight them, but there were so many of them, and I was so weak and drugged. They knocked me out again. I woke up, and there was this pain in my groin.”

“Oh god,” Harry says, “Oh my fucking god.”

“My knot was gone,” Louis feels positively feverish, “The pain was excruciating. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, until the hormone therapy…”

“Fuck,” Harry lets out a wounded noise, and bolts, his long legs quickly carrying him out the front door.

“Harry,” Marcel takes off after his brother, “Stop. Just stop.”

“Say something,” Louis begs Edward, “Please, just say something.”

“Don’t leave.” Edward orders Louis and then stands up. “Stay.”

Louis nods helplessly as Edward takes off, left alone. The pressure has built. It’s too much. There’s no stopping the tears now. The sobs come uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hazza,” Marcel runs after his brother, calling his name, his own voice sounding like it’s coming from far, far away. “Sweetheart, stop.” He is suddenly reminded of chasing Harry when they were children. Marcel might be the youngest triplet, but Harry was always the childish, playful one. Their parents always put Marcel in charge of making sure Harry didn’t disappear off into the woods near their childhood home.

Harry is the fastest runner out of their entire group, and Marcel has trouble keeping up. Edward’s car zooms pass them, in the direction of the hospital.

“Harry,” Marcel gasps, and stars are starting to dance in front of his eyes. Harry works out regularly, and Edward gets some exercise here and there, but the office life has Marcel seriously out of shape. “Babe, slow down.”

Marcel takes a sigh of relief when he realizes that Harry is running toward Liam and Zayn’s building. When they get inside, Harry runs upstairs, and Marcel waits outside the elevator, panting pathetically. The doorman gives him a pitiful look.

When Marcel finally gets to the apartment five minutes later, Liam and Niall greet him with alarmed looks. “What’s going on?” They ask simultaneously.

“Louis told us everything.” Marcel gasps, feeling as if he’s being crushed underneath a planet, so great is the pressure on his mind, heart and soul. “Fuck.”

“Harry’s in Louis’ room,” Niall says, looking worried, and it’s so uncharacteristic for the blond to look so tense, Marcel would make fun, if he wasn’t about to pass out himself. “He is crying.”

“Oh god,” Marcel rushes toward the guest bedroom, “Oh my fucking god, Hazza.”

Harry’s the most sensitive out of all of them. Marcel has been bullied and isolated and tormented because of who he is, but Harry, the flower prince, is the most emotionally delicate, and Marcel feels immense pressure to get his brother through this with all of their sanities intact.

“Harry,” Marcel leans against the door frame. “Babe…”

Harry rolls around in the bedsheets, trying to get as much of Louis’ scent on him as possible. He keeps his face buried in Louis’ pillow, angry sobbing shaking his very being.

“Talk to me,” Even in such emotional agony, Marcel is feeling the need to comfort his brother, to right whatever it is that’s bothering him. Only this time, Marcel might not be able to fix this and the realization is excruciating.

“He must have been so scared,” Harry pauses in his pained wailing to say, and Marcel closes his eyes, because the world seems to be falling. “He must have been so afraid and alone and no one was there to help him.”

“We are here now,” Marcel whispers and his own voice sounds so helpless and pathetic to him, it’s unbearable.

“What fucking use is that?” Harry sounds as if he’s being gutted. “He’s been through hell, and what the fuck can we do about that?”

“What happened?” Niall sounds like a true omega for once in his life, so helpless and afraid. Liam grabs him around the middle, trying to comfort him. “What happened to Louis?”

Marcel accidentally swallowed a particularly spicy pepper once. His esophagus burned for days after. That experience was a vacation compared to what retelling Louis’ story feels like now.

Niall has a similar reaction to Harry. He runs out of the apartment, with Liam hot on his heels.

“He’s been all alone through this,” Harry mumbles, inhaling deep breathes of Louis’ scent, “He’s been handling this all by himself. He was more worried about us than he was about himself.”

“He’s strong.” Marcel says; admiration obvious in his voice.

“He shouldn’t have to be.” Harry sneers, “He should be with his mate, and his omega. He should be living happily ever after. Why the fuck did he have to go through any of this?”

Marcel wants to say that life is extremely unfair, and that sometimes bad things happen to good people, but Harry isn’t in any state of mind to hear any of that.

“I will kill everyone.” Harry sobs violently, “I will bath in their blood. I will hurt every single person who ever hurt him.”

Harry’s always had the uncanny ability to say exactly what Marcel is thinking.

\----------

“Careful,” Liam steadies Niall who almost trips over a rock in his haste to get to the Styles house.

Niall lets Liam stabilize him, and then takes off again. It takes about ten minutes for them to get to their destination. Liam curses himself when he remembers he doesn’t have his keys on him, but the front door is thankfully open.

“Louis?” Niall calls out loudly. “Fuck,” He turns to Liam, almost in tears, “Did he leave?”

“He’s here.” Liam reassures, “He’s in the basement.”

When they find Louis, he’s going through the baby pictures the triplets keep in a fireproof cupboard.

“Hey,” Niall immediately throws himself at Louis, nuzzling the back of his head.

“Hi,” Louis takes a picture from the album, the one with all three triplets flashing their dimples at the camera as toddlers.

Liam clears his throat. “Louis…”

“If you tell me you’re sorry,” Louis hisses, “I’m going to cut you.”

“Then you better get a knife because I am sorry.” Liam says, and it’s so sincere and sweet, it makes Louis sigh.

“Nialler,” Louis says to the blonde who is sniffling in his neck.

“I’m never letting go.” Niall promises. “I’m never letting you out of my sight.”

“It’s okay.” Louis tries to comfort the blonde, who just squeezes him tighter.

Niall whimpers and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist.

“Let’s go back.” Liam tells the cuddling boys. “Harry’s having a nervous breakdown.”

“I should go.” Louis says, making Niall groan unhappily in his shoulder. “I think my position here is very clear.”

“You’re wrong, Louis.”

“They need an omega,” Louis says, “And I am clearly not one.”

“You’re more omega than anyone I have ever met.” Niall says firmly. “I would know.”

“Louis,” Liam says gently, “All I ask is that you talk to Harry and Marcel before you make a decision.” His instincts are on fire, both grief for Louis, and the urge to comfort Niall. “Please.”

 _After everything I’ve put him through,_ Louis thinks, as Niall places kisses in his hair, _I owe Harry a confrontation._

Niall lets out a pleased squeal despite his sadness when Louis is able to stand and support his weight easily.

“Wow,” Liam says. His instincts are telling him that Louis’ an omega, but the boy’s strength says otherwise.

“I’m never coming down from here.” Niall says when Louis tries to set him on his feet.

“Niall,” Liam tries to talk some sense into his mate, “He can’t carry you back to our apartment.”

“Why not?” Niall says challengingly.

“You are insufferable.” Louis shifts Niall, who gets comfortable, like a koala.

“Wow,” Liam says again when Louis carries Niall upstairs as if he weighs nothing. “Just wow.”

“Get over it.” Louis tells Liam crankily.

“I’m kinda turned on.” Liam admits.

“Oh god,” Louis sighs, “I’m having enough trouble with your blond. Please don’t start stalking me.”

“If you were still an alpha,” Liam says, “I would want you to join our mating.”

Niall makes a happy sound at the thought.

“Isn’t Zayn enough?” Louis asks Liam.

“You can never have too many pretty alphas around.” Niall answers sagely. “They’re very useful.”

When they finally get to the apartment, they find Marcel at the dining table with his head in his hands. Louis gently puts Niall down, with some help from Liam, who forcefully extracts his omega from Louis. “They need to talk, Niall.”

“I wanna talk too,” Niall whines as he’s dragged away by Liam, toward the master bedroom.

“Marcel…” Louis tries to talk, but is interrupted.

“Talk to Harry.” Marcel sniffles in his hands and rubs his eyes, his glasses on the table in front of him. “Please, just deal with him.”

“Look…” Louis tries again, but is stopped.

“I need to think,” Marcel says, “Just give me a few minutes.”

Louis nods, and mutters an apology, only to be snapped at. “Don’t apologize.” Marcel orders, “Don’t you dare fucking apologize.”

The omega in Louis positively cowers at having displeased Marcel. The walk to the guest room, which is starting to feel like his room, is spent worrying if he will ever get to repent.

The room is empty, the bedsheets rumpled. Louis can hear angry screaming behind the bathroom door. “H-Harry?” He calls out. The agonized howls stop. “Come out here, please.” It’s as if addressing a caged lion, pacing furiously.

No answer. Just a sniffle and then an angry sound, like a wall being punched, and Louis hopes Harry didn’t mess up Niall’s guest bathroom.

“I’m sorry.”

Still no response, but Louis continues. “I avoided all dominants for a reason. I’m not a real omega. My body reacts like one, and I go into heat like one, but I’m not the real thing.”

A huff can be heard, and Louis can imagine Harry running those giant paws through that perfect mane. “When you came in my life,” Louis starts speaking again, “I couldn’t process it.”

Another angry sigh.

“I still can’t process it.” Louis admits. “It’s like a religious experience. Like witnessing an archangel’s descent into the world. I still don’t get how you’re real.”

“I would have said no,” Louis lets out a pained laugh, it comes from somewhere deep inside, somewhere bitter and ugly, “But my body reacted so strongly. I couldn’t help myself.”

“If you had marked me that day,” Louis remembers being underneath Harry, being so helplessly out of control, “Then you would have been stuck with me, but you were such a gentleman. And that’s what protected you, Hazza. Your integrity protected you from mating a fake.”

Another loud sound, and now Louis is convinced he’s going to have to owe Niall a new bathroom. “Even after having my knot removed, and hormones pumped into me by the gallon,” He says and it’s feels like swallowing shards of glass. “It took your presence to make me feel like an omega, Harry. I wanted to lay with you, have your babies. I wanted to make a good home for you, and take care of you and make sure you are fed and healthy and happy.”

There’s a thud, and Louis knows Harry is banging his head against the door. “I have been alpha my entire life, Hazza.” He keeps talking, despite being convinced that it won’t help. “But you turned me upside down in a second. You made me feel safe.”

There’s a sniffle, and Louis can smell tears, and a very big part of him wants to break the door, and hold Harry against his chest, and make it all better, but Harry isn’t his to comfort.

Harry isn’t Louis.’

“Do you how long it’s been since I’ve last felt safe, Harry?” Louis tries to convey his feelings, and it’s selfish. Harry doesn’t need to know how Louis, the lying whore feels. “I don’t even remember,” Louis sobs out, “It made me so greedy. I just wanted to capture that feeling for a few more days. I knew spending your rut with you was not a good idea.”

A loud, deep growl comes from the bathroom, and Louis takes that as Harry agreeing with his last sentiment.

“I wanted to pretend that you’re mine.” Louis tries to explain his selfishness, hoping he can make Harry see his point of view for even a mere second. “I wanted to pretend that you and your brothers were mine. I wanted to feel what it would be like to have you and I am so sorry…”

Harry chooses that moment to step outside. His eyes are bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. His entire posture offensive, hands clenching and unclenching with the effort to keep all the rage in. “What exactly do you have to be sorry for?” He whispers and it’s more threatening that any loud growl Louis has ever heard from any alpha. “Please explain why you are apologizing.”

“I should have been honest from the beginning,” Louis wants to stand his guard but his omega instincts make him back down, and step back until he’s against the wall, as far away as possible from the towering, angry alpha. “I should have told you the truth the very first day we met.”

“You had to know you could trust me,” Harry says, “Transgendered individuals don’t exactly get treated well.”

“That’s exactly what I am,” Louis sobs desperately, “A tranny. I don’t have the knot I was born with, and I can go into heat like a barren bitch. I don’t belong to either gender. I am an abomination.”

“Don’t you dare talk about yourself that way.” Harry steps forward and grabs Louis’ shoulders. “You’re my soul-mate.”

“Oh god,” Louis lets out a pitiful sound. The realization that Harry still wants him, despite his admission, is both frightening and relieving. “Harry, you idiot. You stupid fucking idiot.”

“I am your Harry and you’re my Louis. Fuck this alpha omega crap.”

“Biology decides everything,” Louis sniffles. “We are our genders.”

“As far as the law is concerned,” Harry says, “You fit every criterion for an omega. Even Edward, the walking MRI machine was fooled. No one can keep us apart.”

“It’s not about the bloody government.” Louis says desperately, "It's about you, and your perfect alpha body, and your perfect alpha brothers. You deserve a proper omega."

"Proper omegas suck," Harry says petulantly. "My standards are too high for anyone else, only Louis can fit them."

Louis laughs, "I get it; you are stupid enough to settle for me."

"There is no settling." Harry snaps, "I'm smart enough to lay claim before Niall runs off with you."

"What about your brothers?" Louis says softly. "You should have seen Marcel out there. And Edward couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me."

"I love them." Harry says passionately. "And I would die for them, but if they can't accept my mate, then they have no business in my mating."

"You fool," Louis says, angered. "You would turn your back on your brothers for some phony?" And then there's realization on that beautiful face. "I get it. The sex was good. And you can have it, Harry. You can have me whenever you want. I will give you all the fucking you want, but don't ruin the relationship you have with your brothers. You can keep me on the side, and have your omega."

“You _are_ my omega,” Harry hisses, “And no one can tell me otherwise. I will give up the world for you." The look on Harry’s face is positively manic now, "We will run away. No one will know. I will cash out my trust fund, my savings. We can survive for decades on all that money, and that's accounting for inflation."

"You idiot." Louis lets out a desolate sound, and Harry crushes him to his chest, "You are making the biggest mistake of your life."

"You are not a mistake."

"Leave me alone," Louis pushes Harry away, which requires quite a lot of strength because the alpha male fights him, hard, "Leave me the fuck alone."

"I will," Harry goes all calm all of a sudden. "If you can tell me you don't want me."

"Fucking stop. Harry just stop."

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'm gone."

"You will lose your brothers."

"They will still love me." Harry's giant hands grab Louis around the waist. "Our brotherly relationship is separate from our mating one. We can compartmentalize."

"I can't give you children." Louis glares up at Harry, fully expecting that to be the deal breaker, to be pushed away.

"Adoption, surrogacy." Harry doesn’t even blink at the admission. He doesn’t even skip a beat. “There are options for omegas that can’t give birth.”

"Who will let us do all that when we're on the run?" Louis thinks frantically, "Unless you find another alpha..."

"No," Harry says firmly, his eyes turning a burning, hot red, "No one but me touches you. That's been our rule since day one."

"Your brothers have been courting me. Your brothers..."

"Are a part of me," Harry says, "They don't count as separate people."

"And yet you are so easily turning your back on them."

"Nothing can separate us," Harry says, and he looks crazy, and Louis has never been in more love. "But you."

"Harry..."

"Tell me you don't love me, and I’m gone."

"I don't love you." Louis says, and it sound so stupid Harry laughs a little, a truly frightening sound when his eyes are so bloody with rage. "I hate you. I was planning on dying alone, and you walked in and you broke everything. The small amount of sanity I had going for me is gone because of you."

"Lies," Harry smirks, and Louis melts at the sight of those dimples, "You love me so hard."

"Harry," Louis whimpers, "Stop."

"I make you wish you still had a knot." Harry mumbles in Louis' ear.

"I hate you." Louis lets out a conquered sound. He’s been fighting the world so hard, and this alpha has defeated him. “I hate you the most.”

"Let's go," Harry's comforting weight is gone, and despite being against the wall, Louis' world spins. The alpha holds his hand out. "Let's face everyone."

Louis takes Harry's hand, and allows the alpha to lead him out; where Marcel is still in the exact same position he was left in.

Harry drops Louis’ hand, and it’s clear that small action took a lot of his strength. “I need some fresh air,” He tells the couple meaningfully, and steps out of the apartment.

"Listen," Louis begins to apologize. “Please, let me say this, so I can at least begin to forgive myself.”

"Don't," Marcel lifts his face up from his hands, "Just don't."

"I'm..."

"Don't apologize," Marcel says, "We should be apologizing to you."

"Don't be stupid," Louis scoffs.

"We kinda forced ourselves into your lives, didn't we?" Marcel cocks his head to the side. “We kind of overwhelmed you, didn’t we?”

"These were the best days of my life." Louis says, and it’s honest. “You made me feel like myself again.”

"You were in isolation for a reason," Marcel stares at the centerpiece on the table, something artsy and complicated which Zayn created, and only makes sense to Liam. Niall is confused as fuck by it but still loves it.

"I didn't know what to do with myself," Louis throws himself on the seat next to Marcel. "I didn't know where to go. I am so lost. I have two different sets of instincts in my head, and they’re driving me crazy."

"We should have taken things slow." Marcel sighs, "Like glacial slow. Instead we all overcame you with a rut."

"That was my choice."

"You need time to adjust," Marcel grabs Louis' hand, "You've gone from being on one extreme of the gender spectrum to the other. Submitting to alphas, let alone three, when your own instincts are so dominant, must be excruciating for you."

"I..." Louis says, surprised, "I didn't even think of all that."

"Of course you didn't." Marcel says gently, "You've been so busy surviving, trying to keep yourself from falling apart; you haven't had the time to even consider the psychological aspects of all of this."

"Well," Louis says, "That's true, but..."

"It's a good thing we're here to take care of you," Marcel continues, squeezing Louis' hand reassuringly. "We can protect you, and you can concentrate on adjusting to your new life."

"Marcel," Louis gasps, “This is your life we're talking about."

"And your life," Marcel takes Louis' hand and kisses it.

Before Louis can open his mouth, Marcel interrupts, "Whether you want to be my mate or not is irrelevant. You can't go through this alone."

"Marcel." Louis tries but is stopped.

"I don't know if you're comfortable being an omega after being an alpha for the better part of your life. I don't even know if you want to be with me, but you're not going to go back to that nasty neighbourhood." Marcel says, "I never had the balls to stand up for myself, fuck," He runs a hand through his locks; "I still am a pathetic excuse for an alpha."

"And I'm a sorry excuse for an omega, so I guess we even each other out." Louis smiles, and the self-deprecation on both boys’ faces is evenly matched.

"You can't go back to being alone." Marcel says.

"I don’t want to be alone,” Louis whimpers out, and Marcel finally gives into his instincts for the first time that night, and pulls the smaller male into his lap. “I want to be yours,” Louis says in the alpha’s neck, and it’s full of shame, as if he can’t believe himself for wanting such a thing. “I want to be your mate.”

“Then you will be my mate.” Marcel says, and it’s simple. So simple, Louis almost believes it. Almost.

“You make me this way,” Louis says accusingly, “I have never wanted to be anyone’s submissive. I don’t know why you do this to me.”

“You make me possessive,” Marcel fires back, “You make me angry. You make me want to shed blood, and fight, and defend, and do all of those caveman alpha things I thought I was too civilized to do.”

“I guess we’re even,” Louis sighs, “We both fuck each other up.”

“You make me blush,” Marcel continues, “You make me feel twelve years old again, and a big strong man at the same time. You make me want to strut, and fall all over myself trying to impress you.”

“You have,” Louis assures, “You impress me.”

“I broke someone’s balls for you,” Marcel forces Louis’ face from his neck, forcing those blue eyes to make contact with his amber ones, “And I will do it again. I will do all kinds of violent things to keep you with me.”

“I am yours if you want me.” Louis promises.

“Not even the army could keep me away from you.” Marcel promises right back, “All these years, I was trying to be a badass, and it’s taken a few days with you to make me a boss.”

“You were always a boss.”

“I’m a fucking nerd,” Marcel says, “I’m a boring, loser of a nerd, with a dull office job,” He places a kiss on Louis’ forehead, “And if you have a problem with that than I’m truly sorry because you’re so stuck with me, it’s not even funny.”

“I like you,” Louis answers Marcel’s chaste kiss with one of his own. “I’m sorry I’m so broken.”

“You’re perfect,” Marcel takes a deep breath of Louis’ scent. “You’ve got bigger balls than I do.”

“I also used to have a knot,” Louis counters, “Are you okay with that?”

Marcel lets out an angry sigh, but Louis knows it’s not directed at him, because a kiss is placed on his lips shortly after, “I’d rather you still have it.” Marcel answers, “I would rather you not have gone through the hell you did.”

“But I have.”

“You have,” Marcel agrees, “And I respect that part of you.”

“You are both so stupid.” Louis buries his face in Marcel’s locks, “You both need help.”

“You’re stupid,” Marcel says, “For settling for me. You’re too good for me.”

“Idiot,” Louis sighs, “I can’t even give you children.”

“I’ll carry them.” Niall, who is shamelessly listening to their conversation, steps out of the shadows, along with Liam, who would never admit it, but is melting at all the romance. “I will have your babies.”

“You will?” Louis asks, surprised.

“No,” Niall runs to the couple, “But I will pay for your surrogate. When I get rich off my book.”

“Fuck,” Louis and Marcel say together, when reminded of Niall’s writing. “Are you still going through with that?” Marcel gives Niall a disgusted look.

“He is,” Liam confirms, and joins them at the table, “There are several publishers interested in the venture.”

Niall tries to sit in Louis’ lap, who’s sitting in Marcel’s. “I’m going to be a professional writer.”

“Are you okay with this?” Louis asks Liam, as Niall tries to burrow into him, Marcel blushing at the sight of two omegas so close to him. “I used to be an alpha.”

“I’m kinda sorry you aren’t.” Liam stares at Louis sadly, “I would have wanted you to be a part of our nest.”

“Back off,” Marcel growls at Liam, which is comical, because Liam is easily twenty times stronger than him.

“The heart wants what it wants.” Liam smirks at Marcel’s reaction.

“Calm down,” Louis tells Marcel, who gives Liam a furious look, “It’s Niall you should worry about.”

“I’m going to get pregnant with your baby,” Niall tells Louis, “Or get you pregnant with mine. I haven’t decided which.”

“Neither scenario is possible.” Louis says dryly. “I’m sterile.”

“How do you know that?” Liam switches to doctor mode, as Niall places kisses on Louis’ cheeks.

“Some doctor told me.” Louis answers, kissing Niall back, and making him giggle.

“You smell fertile to me.” Liam says.

“My body is producing pheromones,” Louis explains, “Which are lying to you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Marcel tightens his arms around Louis. “You just worry about getting better. Don’t think about anything but your own health.”

“Stop being nice to Louis,” Niall tells Marcel. “That’s my job.”

Harry walks in a few minutes later to find Marcel and Liam on the couch together, Niall fast asleep with his head in Liam’s lap, and a seductive smell coming from the kitchen. “I baked a cake.” Louis calls out, “Emotional times call for cake.”

“I was gone for half an hour,” Harry kisses Marcel, a quick look exchanged between brothers signalling that the situation has been resolved. “How did you make a cake?”

“We should always be ready for cake.” Louis says seriously, “Niall could have a craving at any and all times.”

“So,” Harry asks Marcel, who smiles happily. “We are okay?”

“We are perfect.” Marcel answers, and all is right with the world.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Edward walks in through the front door, the next afternoon, looking exhausted.

Marcel is fully prepared to administer a proper scolding, but the alarming tiredness on his usually non-affected brother is alarming. “Edward?”

“Shut up.” Edward tells Marcel. “Just save the lecture.”

“You should have stayed with us,” Marcel continues despite his brother’s request. “You should have stayed with Louis.”

“You people deal with the touchy feely crap,” Edward dismisses Marcel and goes to the kitchen, where a cup of tea is waiting for him. “I’m more concerned with Louis’ physical condition.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marcel says, a wave of worry seems to come out of nowhere and knocks him down, just when he was feeling on top of the world. “What’s wrong with Louis?”

“Where do I fucking begin?” Edward asks. “I don’t even know how to explain it to you. I need to talk to Liam and Zayn first.” Edward chugs his tea, not even giving himself a moment to enjoy the flavour, “I will dumb it down for you non-medical types later.”

“Is he,” Marcel fights the urge to go over to his brother, and demand to be comforted, as he did when they were children. Edward, due to his sociopathic personality, seems to be the best at confronting difficult situations and keeping his brothers calm during them. “Is he going to be okay?”

“There’s no threat to his life,” Edward frowns to himself, “I think.”

“What do you mean, you think?” Marcel says demandingly.

“I don’t know for sure.” Edward admits. “This is new for me. Louis seems to be in good health, but gender reassignment is tricky business, especially when going from alpha to omega. That’s the most difficult jump in genders.”

“I know,” Marcel sighs, “I’ve read about it.”

“I sat in on one of those surgeries during residency,” Edward remembers, “I threw up after.”

Marcel shudders. If something can make Edward nauseated, it’s seriously traumatizing business. And to think his Louis had to go through it, against his will…

Edward blinks at Marcel’s growl. “Relax. We will get Louis through this.”

Marcel nods, the knowledge that Louis is upstairs, safe, keeps his sanity intact through all of this, “I trust you, Edward.”

“Where are the lovebirds?”

“In bed.” Marcel smiles fondly, “You should see Harry. I’ve never seen him this happy.”

“So he knows?” Edward asks, grabbing an apple.

“Knows what?” Marcel answers with a question of his own.

“Hmm,” Edward makes a disappointed noise, “I thought his senses were sharper than that.”

“I don’t get it.” Marcel throws his hands up. “After spending a lifetime with you, I don’t even get you.”

“I expect _you_ to not get it,” Edward sneers at Marcel, “You’ve got the worse senses out of all of us. Did Liam react?”

“To what?”

“I see.” Edward nods, “I guess I’m the only one in this group with any kind of sense.”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“Should I tell you?” Edward makes a thoughtful face. “No, I won’t. I’m not ready to share.”

“Share what?” Marcel snaps. Whenever Edward gets all secretive, it’s big news.

“None of your business.” Edward makes a face at himself, “I need to change out of this outfit.”

As Edward saunters off, Marcel thinks about throwing something at his head, but thinks better of it. Even sleep-deprived and hungry, Edward is too much for Marcel to handle.

\----------

“I go to work for one night,” Zayn sighs, “And I miss the most important details.”

“He was an alpha all along,” Liam says as Niall types furiously, already started on the sequel to his novel, “Who would have thought?”

“There have been reports,” Zayn says thoughtfully, “Of alphas going missing.”

“Why would anyone kidnap alphas?” Liam asks, “There’s so many of us.”

“Forced gender reassignment,” Zayn answers. “Edward’s looking into it. There are so many cases at our hospital alone. All these omegas turning up, and dying in emergency. Their bodies just shutting down, because they can’t handle their new hormones.”

Niall pauses in his writing, “Is that what’s going to happen to Louis?” His voice is small.

“No,” Zayn quickly grabs Niall off the stool he’s sitting on, “We’re not going to let that happen.”

“If he dies I’ll die too.” Niall murmurs.

“We should have known Louis was alpha just from the strong reaction Niall had to him.” Liam says as Zayn cuddles Niall and whispers reassurances in his hair.

“Nothing’s going to happen to Louis,” Zayn promises, nuzzling soft blond hair, “He’s strong.”

“No he isn’t,” Niall says, “He’s sad and lonely.”

“Not anymore.” Zayn reassures, “He’s got you.”

“He’s still lonely,” Niall says, surprising his husbands, “He’s lonely inside his head.”

“What Niall’s trying to say,” Zayn says at Liam’s worried look, “Is that Louis still has a lot of issues to sort out. There’s a long road to recovery ahead of him.”

“Nialler,” Liam wraps himself around his omega, and by extension, Zayn who lets out a contented sigh, “I need you to stop worrying about Louis, okay? He has a lot of people who care about him, including you.”

“You’re like the sun.” Zayn tells Niall, who whines desolately, “We all just bask in your rays.”

“Louis’ sad,” Niall keeps repeating, making Liam and Zayn exchange worried glances. “He’s so sad.”

\----------

“So,” Louis asks Edward, who stares into space. His home office is as dark and gloomy as he is. Louis could easily visualize lots of ritual killings occurring here.

“So?” Edward answers.

“We need to talk, right?” Louis says.

“About?”

“Us.” Louis says frustrated.

“We are great,” Edward gives Louis both thumbs up. “Please get out of my office.”

“No,” Louis crosses his arms.

“Didn’t Marcel tell you?” Edward glares at Louis, who shudders at the ocular assault. “No one comes into my office.”

“I told you my biggest secret yesterday,” Louis places his hands on his hips, “I deserve some kind of response.”

“Do you _want_ me to bend you over?” Edward threatens Louis, who is taken aback, “Because I don’t care how delicate your condition is, I will knot you.”

“I thought I had to earn your knot.”

“Get the fuck out of my office.”

“Wait,” Louis says, “What exactly do you mean by _delicate condition?”_

“Get out,” Edward massages his forward, as if Louis is the one being cryptic and difficult, not him,

“It doesn’t bother you,” Louis’ voice gets all small and vulnerable and Edward fights the urge to jump out the window. He positively loathes emotional situations. “That I was an alpha?”

“I like it,” Edward replies honestly, minimizing all windows on his laptop. It is clear Louis isn’t going anywhere until he’s gotten some kind of confirmation that Edward accepts him for who he is. “You’re tough. If anything, it makes you more desirable to me.”

“It does?” Louis asks, surprised.

“You are pretty,” Edward says, “Harry and Marcel love you. Ever since you walked into our lives, there hasn’t been a single disagreement about mating in this house. You’re worth your weight in diamonds.”

“You are just saying that to get rid of me.” Louis narrows his eyes, “If you think flattery will get you out of this discussion, you’re wrong.”

“There is nothing to discuss,” Edward’s voice gets all quiet all of a sudden, the playfulness in his tone gone. Louis’ body reacts strongly to the finality in that tone. He wants to submit. “You belong to us. I don’t even care if you’re having second thoughts.”

“I’m not.” Louis says quickly. “I swear…”

“I get that it’s hard for you,” Edward doesn’t let Louis finish, “Going from alpha to omega must be a nightmare in every sense of the word.”

“It’s not exactly a vacation.” Louis stares at Edward’s desk, which is as obsessively clean and organized as he is.

“I will do everything I can to keep you healthy,” Edward gestures to the research he’s doing. “But you can’t go back on your word.”

“I won’t.”

“You said that if we accept you after courtship, you are ours.”

“I meant it.” Louis says, “I am yours as long as you want me.”

“If you try to escape us,” Edward’s pleasant smile sends shivers down Louis’ spine, “I will personally hunt you down and spank you for even daring to try.”

“Kinky,” Louis offers.

“Go,” Edward waves Louis off, “My brothers must be horny.”

“I already took care of them.” Louis turns red, “I actually came here…”

“I’m working.” Edward snaps, “Don’t try to distract me with your sluttiness.”

“I wasn’t!” Louis turns his head, unable to meet Edward’s eyes any longer. “There was a problem.”

“What problem?” Edward switches to doctor mode so fast, Louis takes a break from his embarrassment to be shocked, “What happened to you? Are you okay?” He rushes around his desk, and grabs Louis around the waist, “Explain.” He orders, “Now.”

“Harry and Marcel tried,” Louis clears his throat, “They tried and couldn’t.”

“What?” Edward makes a frustrated face, “I need more information.”

Louis curses his omega instincts, which make him feel ashamed for talking to his alpha about sexual matters, “They tried to knot me, and couldn’t.”

“That’s it?” Edward rolls his eyes and steps away. “You fucking scared me for that?”

“I’m worried about _your_ brothers.” Louis makes an appalled face as Edward goes back to his chair.

“You are all imbeciles,” Edward slaps his forehead, much to Louis’ chagrin, “Every single one of you.”

“I know what it’s like to have a knot,” Louis absolutely hates himself for sounding so pathetic, “And then not have one anymore. Help your brothers, damn it.”

“Did you fail high school health class or what?”

“I did very well in health,” Louis says proudly, “The teacher was an omega. I like to think I taught _her_ a thing or two about sex.”

“Then tell me,” Edward leans forward, a hopeful look on his face, “When does an alpha stop knotting his omega?”

“Umm,” Louis makes a confused face. “When he doesn’t want to?” His eyes widen, “Have they lost interest in me?”

“You are just as stupid as they are,” Edward sneers and rests his head in his hands, “You three deserve each other.”

“You…” Louis tries to think of a clever insult and fails spectacularly, “You suck.”

“Get out and have some breakfast.”

“I already had breakfast,” Louis says, “Harry made me cereal again.”

“Have brunch then.” Edward orders. “Eat as much as possible. Lots of protein.”

“Okay?” Louis says unsurely, and steps out.

Edward keeps researching, dark green eyes processing information at an impressive rate.

\----------

“I’m scared.” Niall whispers in Zayn’s ear, who pats his back comfortingly. “I don’t like any of this.” He’s convinced he’s going to receive bad news today. The way Edward and Liam are bent over the coffee table, going over their iPads, and murmuring to each other is a scary sight.

“They are making sure their theories are correct.” Zayn promises Niall, “So Louis can have the best care possible.”

“Why does he need care at all?”

“Everyone needs proper care after gender reassignment.” Zayn runs his hands through Niall’s hair.

“Blondie?” Louis goes straight to Niall when he enters the room, Harry following him like a faithful puppy. “You haven’t tried to molest me at all today. Are you okay?”

“I’m really worried about you and if you die I will never forgive you.” Niall whimpers in Zayn’s shoulder.

“Believe me,” Louis pulls Niall up, who makes a surprised sound. “I’m not planning on dying for a very long time.”

“Swear on Harry’s curls.” Niall narrows his eyes, “And his dimples.”

“I swear on Harry, period.” Louis says, “I like being alive.”

Edward looks through his notes one last time, “So, gender reassignment. I’m going to try to dumb it down, for our audience,” He smiles at Harry and Niall, who cock their heads to the side like puppies.

“There’s two ways of switching genders.” Liam continues, “For simplicity’s sake, we are going to refer to them as type A and type B.”

“Type A is the partial way,” Edward says, “It’s the safer way. It’s also very detectable.”

“You’d know if a beta became an omega through type A, for example.” Liam adds, “Louis was forced to go through type B, which is illegal, for a very good reason.”

Louis squirms beside Marcel, who wraps a comforting arm around him.

“Survival rate for type B is about one percent, and that’s putting it generously.” Edward says, making his audience gasp. Even Zayn shudders, making Niall place kisses on his forehead.

“Why?” Harry asks, fighting the urge to carry Louis upstairs, and hide him under blankets forever. It’s such an ugly, dangerous world out there, and his soul mate hade to survive it all alone. It’s enough to make a man agoraphobic.

“It’s a complete sex change.” Edward answers, “It’s a shock kills most people.”

“Most people aren’t strong enough to survive it.” Liam explains, “It’s downright traumatic.”

“A lot of people I was with in that cell,” Louis murmurs, “Didn’t make it.”

“The stronger you are as an alpha,” Liam says, his eyes softening with sympathy because he knows exactly what the surgery Louis went through entails, “the higher your chances of survival.”

“I was pretty strong.” Louis confirms.

“You _are_ pretty strong.” Marcel amends, everyone nodding in agreement.

“The results are more permanent.” Liam continues, “And cannot be detected. It’s why none of us knew what Louis had gone through, until he told us. Edward has the best senses, he couldn’t detect it. Niall is an omega himself, and he had no clue.”

“I had no clue,” Niall repeats.

“You must have known at an instinctive level,” Marcel asks, “You responded to Louis so strongly.”

“I grew up around the most submissive bitches.” Niall shrugs, “Louis carries a gun. I became obsessed with the idea of an omega with more swagger than most alphas.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis tells Niall sincerely. “I deceived you.”

“I like you even more than I did before,” Niall says.

“I wish you were still alpha so you could come live with us.” Zayn tells Louis.

“Will you people stop saying that?” Marcel grabs Louis, hissing possessively when Zayn makes a mock grab for his omega. “Back the fuck off.”

“I think you and Zayn would make a great couple,” Harry tells Louis, as Marcel kisses his neck, “After the terrible, ugly life you’ve had, you deserve a Zayn.”

“Thank you,” Louis tells Harry, touched, “That’s a wonderful thing to say.”

“I agree,” Liam’s warm brown soften enough to melt everyone’s heart, “After everything’s Louis has been through, he should have Zayn.”

“If we are all done exchanging mates,” Edward rolls his eyes as Marcel growls at Zayn.

“Is Louis going to be okay?” Niall asks the question on everyone’s mind.

“He will be fine.” Liam answers, “As long as we’re careful.”

“What do you mean, careful?” Harry replies, his confused frown adorable.

“Type A and type B are polar opposites.” Liam tries to keep things simple, “Type A is all about keeping the body flooded with the right amount of hormones at the right times.”

“Fuck type A,” Harry snaps, everyone agreeing with him, “Tell us about type B.”

“Type B is all mental.” Edward responds, “We have to keep Louis happy.”

“That’s it?” Niall claps his hands together, “Easy.”

Harry nods, relieved, “We will keep Louis hopped up on sex and shopping.”

“It’s not that easy,” Edward completely rains on their parade. “Depression comes out of nowhere, and kills.”

“Louis is physical very strong,” Liam adds, “Strong enough to survive all those operations, but his mental state has been thrown off.”

“I feel fine,” Louis shrugs.

“The reason all those omegas have been dying in our emergency rooms,” Edward warns, “Is because they literally lost the will to live.”

“Natural omegas,” Liam gestures to Niall, who blinks owlishly as Zayn nuzzles him, “Have defense mechanisms built into their brains since birth, which keep them going even when they are being abused.”

“We would never abuse Louis,” Marcel and Harry say, almost together.

“The point we are trying to make,” Edward says, “Is that if Niall lost the will to live, he would continue to stay alive until he decided to physically slit his wrists, or eat poison or some other crap. For Louis, depression is an actual physical threat.”

“I don’t fucking understand,” Louis’ laugh looks bitter and ugly, even on his perfectly beautiful face, “I haven’t been happy for years. I am fine despite my,” He makes air quotes, “Depression.”

“You’re a survivor,” Liam explains, “You cling to life. You carry guns and tasers for protection, because you _want_ to stay alive. Your subconscious hopes for a better life, even if your conscious mind has been telling you it’s not possible.”

“We are going to give you a perfect life,” Harry promises Louis, Marcel nodding eagerly, “You will live like a king. You will forget what the word depression even means.”

“For most alphas,” Liam smiles at the cuddling threesome, “becoming omega, along with the heats, and the lack of a knot is so humiliating, along with being aggressively pursued by alphas for mating purposes. They feel degraded, and embarrassed. That’s where the _losing the will to live_ part comes in.”

“I don’t mind being an omega,” Louis shrugs, “It’s the being forced under torture and held hostage, and drugged, and having my knot ripped out without my consent which is the nightmare. I would have been equally mortified if I had been forced to become alpha, after being an omega my entire life.”

“That’s a very emotionally intelligent response to your situation, Louis.” Liam praises the omega, “Keep it up, and you should have no trouble staying happy and healthy.”

“Contrary to popular belief, the omega to alpha surgery is just as bad, the survival rate just as low,” Edward says, “but no one’s doing it, because there are enough of us already. I mean, just in this room, we have five. The reason alphas are being kidnapped, and forced to become omegas, is because of the low quantity of natural born omegas out there.”

“I heard about that on the news,” Zayn confirms, “It’s a thing.”

“It’s a serious thing,” Liam agrees, “It’s a rising threat. We need to be more careful.”

“You two,” Edward gestures to Liam and Zayn, “Work your night shifts together. Don’t leave home alone. Niall can come over to our place.”

“We finally found a babysitter,” Zayn jokes as Niall yawns sleepily.

“We,” Edward points to Marcel, “Are going to drive to work together. I mostly work days. I’m dropping you off from now on.”

Marcel nods, “That makes sense.”

“You,” Edward points to Harry, “Stay at home, and don’t open the door for anyone.”

“I will protect him,” Louis says, his gaze steely. “I’m an excellent shooter.”

Niall makes a pleased sound, “You’re so sexy.” He tells Louis.

“That brings us to our next point of business.” Edward says after assigned safety protocols.

Liam frowns. “I thought we covered everything.”

“Has _anyone_ noticed the change in Louis’ body?” Edward asks the room desperately, “Please, somebody. Anybody?”

“He’s pregnant!” To Edward’s extreme surprise, Niall is the one who responds correctly.

“Impossible,” Louis scoffs, “Gender reassignment equals no babies.”

“Type A means no babies,” Zayn mumbles, his eyes widening with realization. “Oh my fucking god.”

“Less than one week along,” Edward stands, stretching his legs. “Multiple pregnancies for sure.”

That said, he waves at the stunned audience. “Thank god I didn’t go into research full time. It’s exhausting. Good night morons.” That said, he walks off, leaving the rest of the group catatonic with shock.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“What the fuck?” Louis utters; the rest of the room in shocked silence around him.

“You are going to be a mommy.” Niall explains slowly.

“Wow,” Zayn takes a sniff of Louis’ scent, ignoring Marcel’s growl, which is as protective as it is possessive. “Just, wow. I had no idea.”

“Tell me about it,” Liam observes Louis carefully. “The pregnancy must be too young for us to notice.”

“Edward noticed,” Zayn says.

“Well,” Liam makes a face, “He does have obnoxiously good senses.”

“I don’t understand,” Louis grabs his hair.

“You are going to be a mommy,” Niall repeats.

“I get it, Niall,” Louis glares, “I don’t understand how.”

“When a boy and a girl love each other very, very much,” Niall starts, “Or in this case, a boy and three other boys…”

“I think Louis’ has had the sex talk, love.” Zayn grabs Niall and stands. “I’m sure you three have a lot to talk about,” That said, he carries his omega toward the front door.

“Congratulations.” Liam says warmly.

“You better fucking name the baby after me,” Niall calls out, as Liam shuts the door behind them.

“Harry?” Marcel asks his brother, who seems to have frozen. “Babe?”

“Haz,” Louis grabs the alpha’s shoulder, “Talk to me.”

“You couldn’t wait could you?” Harry blinks, and his eyes are pitch black, every hint of green gone from his eyes.

“Harry,” Louis says. The pregnancy news is a shock to his system. His mind interprets the black of Harry’s eyes as angry, and not the lustful colour it is. “I didn’t even think I _could_ get pregnant. I wasn’t on suppressants and for that I’m really, really sorry. Please babe.”

“Didn’t even make it to your heat,” Harry stands up, making Louis shiver in Marcel’s arms, “One rut and you got knocked up.”

“Harry,” Marcel understands that his brother is having a very strong reaction to the recent big news, judging from the blackness of his eyes. He looks as if he’s not going to stop until the entire country can hear Louis’ fucked out screams. “I know what you’re thinking of doing, and I need you to calm down.”

“We met like, yesterday, and already you’re pregnant with my children.” Harry runs a hand through his hair; a movement which makes him look incredibly handsome. Louis’ inner omega congratulates him for getting knocked up with such a gorgeous alpha’s children.

“I had absolutely no idea,” Louis tries to explain. Harry looks positively feral. “I thought I was sterile.”

“It’s because you want my babies so bad,” Harry grabs Louis from Marcel, who looks at the couple with worry; “Your body couldn’t help it.”

“Be careful with Louis,” Marcel tells his brother, who sniffs Louis’ neck, trying to detect pregnancy. Now that he’s looking for it, the fertility is starting to disappear, and sexy, pregnancy hormones are starting to take its place.

“I will do whatever you want me to,” Louis says, helpless because of Harry’s hormones, which compel him to submit, “I understand if you’re not ready to be a father just yet.”

“There is nothing Harry wants than to father your children,” Marcel stands up, and rubs his hands on Harry and Louis’ backs, in hopes of calming them.

“I’m going to get you even _more_ knocked up,” Harry grumbles, “I’m going to fuck you until you have even more of my children inside you.”

“That’s not possible, Harry.” Marcel understands that his brother in awe of his own accomplishment. Harry is high on the knowledge that he’s manage to impregnate the person of his dreams within such a short time frame no less, after he was told that Louis can’t procreate.

“The fuck it isn’t.” Harry’s chest rumbles with contentment as Louis instinctively wraps his legs around his waist.

“Whatever Louis’ got in his stomach, is what we are going to get.” Marcel tries to reason with Harry, who looks like he’s going to positively devour Louis. “You can’t get him anymore pregnant than he already is.”

“We will see about that.” Harry starts walking toward the stairs, Louis whimpering in his arms. “I will fuck him until he passes out.”

“You can’t do that,” Marcel follows Harry upstairs, who keeps his face buried in Louis’ neck the entire time. “He’s pregnant. You have to be gentle.”

“Harry, s-stop,” Louis begs the alpha, “I am begging you, let’s talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Harry says, and he sounds eerily like Edward, “Remember the day we met?”

“Yes,” Louis whispers, “Like I could ever forget our first meeting.”

“Remember when you told me, you would be giving birth to my kid in nine months?”

“Babe,” Louis chokes out a sob, “I was trying to scare you. I was lying to you.”

“You didn’t lie,” Harry pauses in his tread upstairs, and stares into Louis’ eyes.

“We don’t even know each other.” Louis places a soft kiss on Harry’s jaw, “And you want me to raise your children?”

“I wanted to impregnate you the instant I saw you behind that counter,” Harry reminds Louis, “You were wearing that sexy apron.” He then looks at Marcel, “Do we have any aprons?”

“Yes, Harry.” Marcel says, “We have aprons.”

“Get them,” Harry glares at Louis’ shirt, as if it’s seriously offending him, “I’m going to fuck Louis in an apron.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Louis rambles in Harry’s shoulder, “I’m not good enough to parent your children.”

“I’m going to fucking mark you,” Louis’ self-deprecating remark completely escapes Harry’s notice. “You’re walking around with my puppies in your stomach, and you aren’t even fucking marked. How fucking dare you? You are so rude!”

“Louis,” Marcel massages the omega’s lower back, knowing how uncomfortable pregnant people’ lumbar regions can be, “You are good enough, you are perfect.”

“I am so fucked up,” Louis sniffles as he’s taken to what his mind now accepts as their bedroom, “You guys have no idea.”

“Louis,” Marcel says as Harry gently deposits him on the soft bed, “Do you _want_ children?”

The omega lets out a relaxed, contented sigh when he lands on cushiony blankets. His pregnant body has been demanding to be encased in softness. “I didn’t until I met you.”

“Damn right,” Harry crawls on top of Louis, who immediately spreads his legs to accommodate the alpha. “This is where you belong,” He says, his voice rough.

“Maybe I died during surgery,” Louis shudders as Harry lifts up his shirt, and starts nuzzling his stomach, “And ended up in heaven because of some mistake.”

“Louis,” Marcel finds himself getting all emotional, “If anyone’s in heaven, it’s us. You complete us in so many ways, you don’t even know.”

Harry starts placing kisses on flat, smooth skin. “Hey, I’m your dad.” He tells his unborn children. “I like you, even if you come out all evil like Edward, or nerdy like Marcel, or clumsy like me.”

“I love you,” If past experiences have taught him anything, it is that baring ones emotions means exposing oneself to a world of pain and regret, but Louis finds himself unable to keep his feelings inside, no matter how much he wants to, “I love you. We met like a month ago, and I’m in love with you, and I’m not ready for any of this.”

Louis has been extremely emotional lately, and he thought it was revealing his biggest secret to the three people capable of emotionally crippling him. Louis is starting to realize that the babies growing in his womb may have something to do with his uncontrollable moods.

“Try to take your mother’s eyes.” Harry nuzzles the perfectly flat tummy, already fantasizing about the way it’s going to swell with his babies.

“I like green,” Louis sniffles, “I love green eyes.”

“Blue is better,” Harry frowns petulantly.

“Okay,” Louis places a hand in Harry’s curls, “But they need to have your dimples.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to have our children without dimples,” Marcel reassures Louis.

“Good,” Louis says, “Because they are the best thing in the world.”

“You hear that?” Harry keeps talking to his children, “We used our dimples to lure in your mommy, and you can do the same with your mate.”

Louis laughs, a happy sound compared the distress signal his body has been sending. “You’re crazy.” He tells the two alphas in his company.

“You did this to us.” Harry looks up at Louis, that pretty smile making his heart swell with warmth.

“We used to be normal,” Marcel informs Louis.

“You were never normal,” Louis says, unable to feel sad when the response to his pregnancy is so positive. “You actually want to be a father?” He asks Marcel next, who seems torn between who he wants to cuddle more, Harry or Louis.

“I don’t think anyone wants to be a father more than Harry does,” Marcel gestures to his twin, who seems to be thinking of ways to somehow defy nature, and get more of his babies in Louis’ stomach, “But I think I would be a good father,” He blushes, “I’m all paternal and stuff.”

“And you?” Louis asks Edward, who has materialized out of nowhere, and is now observing them, as a scientist does an exotic animal species.

“If anyone makes me change diapers I will kill us all.” Edward answers and crawls into bed, “Harold.”

“Yes,” Harry responds. His eyes fixated on Louis. He looks possessed.

“Try to control yourself.”

“But its Louis,” Harry looks up at Edward, pouting, “And I got him pregnant.”

“Yes,” Edward pets Harry’s curls, making his brother whine, “Well done. You are most virile.”

“It means _manly,_ Hazza,” Marcel explains kindly at Harry’s puzzled look. “You are very strong and manly.”

“Niall can change the diapers,” Louis grumbles as Harry preens.

“Blond hair runs in our family. If these kids come out blond,” Marcel makes a worried face, “And get Louis’ eyes…”

“Niall will definitely try to claim paternity,” Louis laughs at the thought.

“He can have them,” Harry says carelessly, “We will just get Louis pregnant again.”

“Someone has a pregnancy kink,” Louis mutters as Harry starts trying to suck a hickey, on his stomach. “Wow.”

“Harry loves children,” Marcel says, “He’s just never found anyone he wants to have them with.”

“Until now,” Edward gestures to Louis, who gasps as Harry possessively marks his stomach.

“This is good.” Marcel sighs, “We are the right age to be starting a family.”

“Am I the person you want to do it with?” Louis asks the brothers.

“I told you,” Edward lies down on other side of Louis. Thank god their bed is big enough for all four of them. “Whatever second thoughts you are having, don’t matter. You belong to us.”

“You’re having second thoughts?” Harry looks up from Louis’ stomach, looking like he’s been gutted. “Was it something I did?”

“No,” Louis pulls Harry into his embrace, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s muscular waist, “No,” Louis’ eyes soften at Harry’s contented sigh, “I made a promise and I meant it. If you are okay with my past, then I belong to you.”

“Is there other alphas in your life?” Harry murmurs sadly.

“Yes, Harry,” Louis rubs the alpha’s back, “There are other alphas.”

“Who are they?” Harry raises his head from Louis’ chest and hisses down at the pregnant omega, “I will kill them.”

“It’s your brothers,” Louis says dryly, as Marcel nuzzles his shoulder. Harry’s blood red eyes are intimidating, but Louis feels nothing but comfort, knowing his alpha is possessive of him. “They kind of want the same things you do.”

“I want someone I can read to,” Marcel places a hand on Louis’ stomach, rubbing it gently and lovingly. “I want someone who will love me no matter how nerdy and boring she finds me.”

“She?” Edward says from Louis’ other side, “I want a son. I want someone I can give all my medical knowledge to. I want someone I can throw knives with.”

“Okay,” Louis makes a face, “Edward’s not to be left alone with the babies.”

“Edward will never be alone with the babies,” Harry still looks incredibly insecure, “You will be here, right?”

“I am not going anywhere, Harry.” Louis leans up to place a kiss on pretty pink lips. “I am yours.”

“No,” Edward says, “Everyone in this room belongs to me. Louis and our spawns included.”

“Don’t call the babies that,” Marcel wrinkles his nose, “It’s not cute.”

“Our children won’t be cute,” Edward glares up at the ceiling, “They will be fuming and vicious.”

“Seriously,” Louis turns his head toward Edward, “Stay away from the babies.”

“Why are you calling them _the_ babies?” Harry makes a hurt sound, “Call them _your_ babies.”

“My babies,” Louis says; his tone soothing. It is very obvious that Harry is feeling very worried about their relationship. “They are my babies.”

“Promise?” Harry asks sadly.

“Yes,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, “I promise.”

“Say you are the mommy.” Harry presses his chest against Louis.’ “Say it.”

“I am the mommy,” Louis obliges Harry, who lights up when he hears those words in Louis’ voice.

Harry smirks, looking so pleased, that the other three people in his company take the next few moments to just bask in his arrogant happiness.

“Don’t even think about it.” Edward says when Harry tries to bite Louis’ neck. “Do not.”

“We can’t mark him when he’s pregnant, Harry. It’s not safe.” Marcel says kindly. “We have to wait until he gives birth.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis says at the crestfallen look on Harry’s face. “Babe, I’m so sorry.”

“Calm down.” Edward rolls his eyes at Harry’s sadness, “There is no bigger claim you can place on an omega than impregnating him. Marking can wait nine months.”

“I know what you’re thinking.” Louis places a hand on Harry’s face, smiling when the alpha starts nuzzling and kissing his hand, “You think you will lose me if you don’t mark me, but that’s not going to happen, Harry. I will have the babies, and then you can claim me.”

“You can’t escape us,” Edward sneers at Louis, “You’re ours.”

“You make it sound like Louis is in prison.” Marcel scolds his brother.

“It is a prison,” Edward says, “Louis is stuck with us.”

“I feel freer here; then I ever have in my entire life.” Louis admits. “This is my reward for going through what I did. This is god’s way of saying _I’m sorry your life sucks, have some paradise.”_

“Will you ever want to talk about it?” Marcel asks quietly, as Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest, content to listen to his omega’s heartbeat for now. “I understand if it’s too painful, but if you want to share, I’m here.”

“I know you are,” Louis smiles, “I’m not alone anymore.”

“You will never be alone again,” Edward says.

“You sound like a stalker.” Louis tells the alpha.

“Please don’t leave us.” Harry says, his voice muffled in Louis’ shirt, “Please.”

“I won’t,” Louis coos at the alpha burrowing into his chest. “I’m here.”

“You can try leaving us,” Edward scoffs. “See how that works out for you.”

“Way to threaten your mate, asshole,” Louis grumbles, but there is no real heat behind it.

“I like you,” Edward tells Louis, and it’s sincere.

“You should,” Louis says dryly, “I’m carrying your children.”

“You should be proud of yourself,” Marcel advises Louis, “Edward has dated people for years and still not liked them.”

“Edward sounds lovely,” Louis says.

“Your sarcasm is so sexy,” Harry responds to Louis’ natural sassiness. “Everything about you is sexy.”

“You are sexy,” Louis answers, and he’s talking to all three brothers. “You are all so fucking beautiful.”

“We know,” Edward answers, and Marcel sighs in disappointment at his brother’s lack of humility.

“If you leave me I will die.” Harry says and as soon as he does, three pairs of hands are slapping the back of his head, “Oww, that hurt!”

“Serves you right,” Even the thought of something happening to Harry makes Louis feel as if his heart is being crushed in an excruciatingly tight fist. Louis has survived extreme torture, and unforgiving surgeries, but losing Harry will destroy him in every sense of the word. “Don’t you ever say such a thing again.”

“Harry,” Marcel tells his brother who whimpers at the negative attention he is suddenly receiving, “I trust Louis. He won’t leave.”

“I will personally hunt him down if he does,” Edward promises.

“Listen to your brothers,” Louis strokes Harry’s hair, who leans into his touch like a needy pet, “They are smarter than you.”

“They are only smarter because they read things,” Harry says, sounding like a jilted toddler.

“Our children have to read, Harry.” Louis says sternly.

“Fine,” Harry groans, “You three can read, and be boring. I will be the fun parent.”

“You _are_ the fun brother,” Marcel says.

“It’s only fitting you’re the fun parent.” Edward chimes in.

“Or,” Louis makes a thoughtful sound, “We can put our children on a healthy diet of candy and soda, and the TV can raise them."

“Sounds like a plan,” Edward scoffs, while his brothers burst into laughter.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a dream. All of it.

“I’m sorry.”

“No,” Harry moans, feeling ache in every fibre of his being. “No.”

“I am so sorry for your loss, sir.” The doctor, a beta female, places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, which is intended to be comforting, but isn’t.

Marcel sits on a bench nearby, his head in his hands.  For once in his life, he has no desire to be Harry’s rock. If anything, he is the one who needs saving.

Edward lets out an angry, gutted sound, and storms out. Harry thinks it’s to destroy something, or to possibly burn this hospital to the ground, probably both. 

“How did this happen?” Harry sobs out. His own grief is enough of a knife, but his brothers’ pain is coursing through him on top of that. It’s like being buried under a mountain of anguish.

“He started losing blood,” The doctor starts to explain, and Harry wishes for death. “It all happened so fast. We did everything we could.”

Harry’s mind vaguely registers Niall falling to the ground and Zayn falling with him, trying to shoulder the heavy weeping.

“Male pregnancies are very sensitive.” The doctor keeps talking and it’s the first time Harry’s ever wanted to hit a woman, “Especially first pregnancies…”

“Harry,” Liam’s voice comes from somewhere, “I need you to calm down.”

“I am not going to calm down,” Harry makes an agonized sound. “I don’t want to calm down.” His eyes are burning with tears, but it feels as if he’s bleeding. From his eyes, his mouth, his ears, his hands. Every pore of him is simultaneously crying and bleeding.

“Stop it.” Liam insists on trying to halt Harry’s reaction and it’s so fucking insulting. “Harry, wake up.”

“You stop it,” Harry tries to push Liam away, and he can’t find him, and it’s so frustrating. “You stop.”

“Wake up.” Liam screams at him, and a punch comes out of nowhere, and Harry’s world is suddenly a lot clearer, and there is actual physical pain on top of the crippling emotional pain.

“You didn’t have to punch him,” There are hands clutching Harry’s face, and that soothing, familiar, Louis scent manages to reach Harry’s nostrils despite all the gross snot, “Damn it, Liam.”

“Louis,” Harry whimpers in the omega’s chest, who makes soft, comforting sounds.

“It was a nightmare,” Marcel’s hands massage Harry’s lower back, “It was just a dream.”

“Louis died,” Harry is inconsolable, but Louis tries nonetheless, “There was nothing the doctor could do.”

“I think Louis’ confession triggered a deep psychological reaction,” Zayn says to Liam, who Harry can actually hear nodding in agreement.

“The babies died too.”

“What babies?” Louis frowns as Harry burrows deeper into his lap.

“Our babies died,” Harry’s wailing is muffled in Louis’ shirt but everyone hears loud and clear.

“I think,” Marcel says after five minutes of trying to process that information, “Hazza, I think that was part of the dream.”

“You dreamt I was pregnant?” Realization dawns on Louis’ face, “Harry, babe. I told you it is not possible. Gender reassignment means _no_ babies.”

Harry sniffles. “You were pregnant. Edward said so.”

“ _Edward_ told you Louis’ pregnant?” Marcel makes a confused face. “Babe, Edward hasn’t been home since Louis told us about his situation.”

“He’s at the hospital.” Zayn adds, “I saw him in his office before I left for home last night.”

“Edward told us you were pregnant with multiple children.” Harry tells Louis.

“Okay,” Louis strokes Harry’s hair, “You’ve obviously had quite the dream.”

“You wanted them to have our dimples,” Harry explains further, “Edward said to keep you happy.”

Louis’ eyes soften, “Harry, babe…”

“You died in the hospital.” Harry nuzzles Louis’ thighs, “No one could save you.”

“Okay,” Marcel keeps rubbing Harry’s back, massaging tense muscles, “Calm down, relax.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry breaks into sobs and Louis’ arms tighten around him. “I wanted to save you but I couldn’t.”

“What did I miss?” Niall enters the room and asks. “What’s wrong with him?” He gestures to Harry. “If he had a psychotic episode and I missed it, I will never forgive myself.”

“Harry had a bad dream.” Zayn explains.

“Was it about trees?” Niall asks, “Those fuckers are shady.”

“We all agreed that you should have Zayn because you’ve had a really tough life.” Harry tells Louis, once the group has managed to calm him down. “Even Liam said so.”

“Okay,” Zayn lets out a stunning laugh, both Liam and Niall staring at him with fascination as he does, “Now I _know_ you were dreaming. Liam would never even _joke_ about giving me to someone else.”

“I don’t want Zayn,” Louis says, and rolls his eyes when Liam and Niall gasp. As far as they are concerned, everybody wants Zayn. “I want my Harry.”

“If you die I will die.” Harry sniffles.

“Edward told us all to meet him here.” Liam smiles at the embracing couple fondly. “I know you’ve been through a lot, Louis, but you would have to take Zayn over my dead body.” Now that he knows Louis was born an alpha, Liam is feeling very competitive around the beautiful, seductive omega.

“I already have a person from your mating,” Louis says dryly, as Niall places a kiss in his hair. “You can keep your Zayn.”

“I am going to make a lot of money off my novel.” Niall tells Louis proudly. “I will take you shopping for lingerie. There is this lace thing I want you to wear.”

“Over all of our dead bodies.” Louis smiles sweetly up at Niall.

“That can be arranged.” Niall promises ominously.

“Okay,” Marcel sighs, “Your flirting is starting to get creepy.” He tells Louis and Niall. “I’m starting to get scared.”

“Starting to?” Zayn laughs at Marcel.

“Stop looking like that,” Liam scolds Zayn, who positively glows. “It gives people urges.”

Edward chooses that moment to make a dramatic, villainous entrance.

“You’re late,” Marcel’s tone is strict, but his eyes are worried, “Edward.”

The oldest triplet gives his brother a blank look, the black suit he was wearing last night meticulously unwrinkled. Not a sign of sleep deprivation on him. “What the hell is wrong with him?” He glares at Harry’s shivering form.

“Leave him alone,” Louis glares right back. “He had a bad dream.”

“Harry,” Edward says, disappointedly, “Not that nonsense again. You outgrew nightmares, remember?”

“You told me Louis was pregnant!” Harry gives Edward a teary, betrayed look. “Why would you lie?”

“Babe,” Louis places kisses in Harry’s curls, “I can’t get pregnant. It was a dream.”

“Well,” Marcel says expectedly, “What did you find?” He gives Edward a questioning look.

“My findings are…” Edward takes a melodramatic pause, one which has his audience leaning forward in their seats with anticipation. “Inconsistent.”

Harry wails. “Louis is going to die.”

“I don’t think so.” Edward shrugs, “He seems fine.”

“Weren’t you noticing strange omega deaths?” Zayn asks Edward, “Isn’t that what you were investigating?

“I thought gender reassignment might have something to do with all those omegas dying,” Edward closes his eyes, the first sign of tiredness he’s shown, “But all deceased submissives were natural born. Their families confirmed.” He wrinkles his nose. “After crying and telling me how unexpected their deaths were.”

Harry abruptly sits up. “There are two types of gender reassignment, right?”

Zayn and Liam frown at Harry. They are proof that couples, who spend too much time together, eventually become the same person. “No, Haz,” Liam says kindly, “There is only one gender reassignment surgery.”

“Babe,” Marcel knows how vivid Harry’s imagination is, and how his dreams tend to be even more detailed. “You dreamt all of it.”

“There are two types,” Harry says desperately, “Type A is physical, and type B is mental.”

“What?” Edward makes a face at his brother, “Harry, go to bed.”

Louis coos at Harry, and pulls him back against his chest, “Just relax,” He whispers in Harry’s ears, “Everything is going to be okay.”

“We have to keep Louis happy.” Harry makes a sad sound, “And then he will be okay.”

“We have to monitor Louis,” Edward massages his forehead. Staring at the computer screen all night has him all blurry-eyed.

“Alphas are being kidnapped,” Harry mumbles in Louis’ arms.

“That part is actually true,” Edward stands up. “Don’t go anywhere alone.” He tells Liam and Zayn. “We,” He gestures to Marcel, “Are going to be driving to work together.”

Harry sobs in confusion. “Why is some of the dream true but not all of it?”

“You are just confused,” Louis kisses Harry’s tears away. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Stay away from bed.” Edward warns. “I’m tired as fuck, and I don’t want a bunch of lovesick morons disturbing my sleep.”

“You were nicer in my dream,” Harry tells his brother who rolls his eyes and stomps upstairs.

“You can take the guest bedroom,” Marcel tells Harry and Louis kindly. “It’s not as nice as the master, but it doesn’t contain a psychotic, sleep-deprived doctor.”

“Edward,” Liam and Zayn follow their fellow doctor upstairs. Niall trailing them like a loyal puppy.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Louis asks Marcel, as Harry starts to drag him away.

“I need to catch up on a lot of work at the office.” Marcel kisses Harry’s face, and tries to kiss Louis on the cheek, blushing when he’s kissed on the lips instead.

“Marcel wanted a daughter,” Harry tells Louis more details about his dream mournfully. “Edward wanted a son he could teach how to throw knives.”

“Okay,” Louis makes a face, “Never let Edward anywhere near children.”

Harry makes a distressed sound, “Fuck. It felt so real. Why do my dreams always feel so fucking real? I remember what pregnancy smelled like on your skin.” He gives Louis’ flat stomach a hurt look.

“I know how badly you want me to carry your babies,” Louis makes a small, wounded sound, “I know how much of a disappointment I am to you…”

“No,” Harry grabs Louis, pulling the omega into his arms, “You are perfect.”

“How am I perfect when I can’t give you babies?”

“I love you,” Harry smiles at Louis, making the omega blush when those killer dimples are aimed his way, “You are perfect.”

The couple is so absorbed in each other, neither male notices when instead of leaving through the front door, Marcel sneaks upstairs.

\----------


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to reality.

“What’s wrong with him?” The ultrasound tech asks Louis, who stares at the screen with great interest. “Is he slow?” She makes a sympathetic face.

“He had a weird dream or something,” Louis shrugs, “How many babies are there?”

“At least two,” The tech, an alpha, blushes when Louis looks directly at her, “We can’t say for sure.”

Harry stares at Louis with wide, confused eyes.

“Your unborn children,” Louis waves a hand in front of Harry’s face, “your actual children are on screen. I think you should look at them.”

“Do multiple children run in your family?” The tech asks Harry, who blinks slowly, not even understanding the question.

“You have no idea,” Louis smirks, “There’s two more where this one came from,” He gestures to Harry, who makes a sad, confused sound.

“The doctor will have more information for you,” The tech smiles. Harry and Louis are today’s last appointment, but the tired tech feels uplifted at sensed Louis’ hormones. “But your babies are doing great.”

“Good,” That said, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and waves at the tech as he leaves, “Thanks.”

“Thank _you,_ ” The tech smiles giddily at the beautiful omega, and then glares at the alpha who owns him, frowning when Harry gives a glassy, bleary look in return.

\----------

“Robots?” Edward makes a face at Harry, “For god sakes, brother. Have some sense.”

“Be nice,” Louis scolds Edward. “Harry fell off the bed this morning.”

Harry frowns when Edward places a hand in his curls, feeling around for an injury, making sure the skull which houses that flowery brain isn’t damaged. “I still think we should send him for an MRI.”

“Mummy’s a robot.” Harry says sadly, “Louis’ a robot.”

“No one’s a robot.” Louis says soothingly. “It was a nightmare.”

“The pregnancy was a nightmare,” Harry shrugs off the hands which try to comfort him, “Louis isn’t real.”

“Harry,” Louis grabs the alpha’s giant paw and places it on his stomach, “I’m carrying your baby. Can robots carry babies?”

“Edward said they can.” Harry says, “The government sent you. Your memories are fake.”

“I have to go scrub up,” Edward gives Harry a disgusted look. “Watch him,” He orders Louis, “try to keep him from walking into traffic.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Marcel rushes toward Harry and Louis, as Edward takes off in the OR’s direction, “You will not believe the day I had at the office,” He frowns when Harry almost keels over, and Louis has to straighten him, “Uh oh,” He says, “Did Hazza have a nightmare?”

“You and Edward left for work,” Louis places a kind hand on Harry’s lower back, who whimpers, “I went downstairs to make him breakfast in bed. I came back to find him like this.” He gestures to Harry, who is stared at very intently by a group of passing physicians. “I think it was about robots.”

“Oh god,” Marcel sighs, “Not the robots again.”

“Again?” Louis asks.

“Our sister,” Marcel starts to explain, “Played a prank on us one Halloween. We were four. She pretended mom had been replaced by an android.”

“I see Edward’s not the only psychotic sibling,” Louis frowns.

“Harry’s been dreaming about robots ever since.”

“The government wants the Styles family to survive.” Harry explains to Louis, who smiles patiently, “That’s why they sent you.”

“Yes sweetie,” Louis says caringly, “That’s exactly why they sent me.”

“The government couldn’t care less about us,” Marcel informs Harry, “We are no different from any other alphas out there.

“They created you in a lab,” Harry tells Louis, “They researched us, and made the perfect person.”

Louis’ eyes soften at Harry’s words, “I’m not that perfect, babe.”

“We should start walking,” Marcel guides Harry and Louis toward the elevator, which will take them toward the doctor’s office, which is on the fourth floor of the hospital.

\----------

“I’m sorry we’re late,” Marcel holds the door open for his brother and mate, “It’s my fault.”

“Not a problem,” The doctor, an older beta male, smiles patiently. While politics, the military and police forces are predominantly alpha in gender, betas make excellent medical professionals because of their neutrality.

“There’s actually not much to discuss.”

“Oh god,” Harry mourns, “Louis’ going to die.”

“No,” The doctor reassures, “There’s not much to say, because Louis is in great health.”

“Really?” The three males say together, making the doctor smile.

“Yes. Your pregnancy is going very well.”

“Are you joking?” Louis asks disbelievingly.

“I am aware of your situation,” The doctor nods, “You are male, and have been through gender reassignment. That alone makes your pregnancy a high risk one, but we have nothing to worry about right now. You are doing great.”

Harry whines, “What if something happens to Louis?” He asks the doctor. “Is he going to be okay?”

“One of your mates is Dr. Styles.” Louis is told, “If there is a change in your condition, a surgeon as skilled as him should immediately take notice.”

“Edward was the first to notice Louis is pregnant.” Marcel says thoughtfully.

“If something happened to me,” The doctor says, “I would want the Styles boy to operate. He’s something special. I have been at this hospital for thirty years, and surgeons like him are rare as hell.”

“Does pregnancy affect alphas?” Louis gives Harry a worried look.

“Of course it does,” The doctor nods, “it sends them in a hyper aware, paranoid state.” He nods at Harry, who stares back with unfocused, bloodshot eyes, “I’m guessing you had a nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Harry whines.

“He dreamt that the pregnancy itself was a dream,” Louis explains for Harry, “And that I was a robot.”

“I am not a psychiatrist,” The doctor shrugs, “But I hear dreams of a similar nature a lot. I am only a beta, but when my wife was pregnant, I dreamt she took off in a spaceship with my children because I wasn’t man enough to care for her.” He gives the three young males a scrutinizing look. “What exactly is your relationship? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“Well,” Louis blushes.

“Are you married?”

“No,” Marcel fidgets nervously, “We aren’t.”

“Have any one of you marked Louis?”

“No,” Harry answers sadly.

“That’s not going to help your situation,” The doctor gives Harry a worried look. “The dreams are only going to get worse from here. Harry’s subconscious mind, his inner alpha if you will, knows Louis has no legal or biological responsibility to you three. It’s messed up business.”

“Oh god,” Marcel has the urge to throw up, which is funny, because Louis is the pregnant one. Harry’s dreams are the absolute worst. “Oh my god.”

“I would suggest,” The doctor continues, “That you not let him sleep alone,” He recommends, “One of you, should always be with Harry when he’s sleeping. Louis preferably.”

“I did leave him alone to make him pancakes,” Louis says, a guilty expression on his beautiful face.

“They tasted metallic,” Harry gives Louis a suspicious look.

“Yes,” Louis sighs, “I put metal in my pancakes because I’m a robot.”

“Harry,” The doctor smiles kindly, “Every time you feel as if you are going to lose Louis, or that your relationship isn’t real, or your reality has shifted in any way, think of the first heat you four spent together. Sure fire way to dispel any negative thoughts your subconscious throws your way.”

The three parents-to-be stare back blankly.

“You _have_ had a heat, haven’t you?” The doctor’s kind smile turns tense. “Please tell there has been at least _one_ heat.”

No response. Even Marcel looks as dumb and airheaded as Harry has been looking all day.

The doctor face palms.

The parents look down at their folded hands in shame. Louis is suddenly reminded of all those times he was sent to the principal’s office with Stan. He tells Harry this.

“It’s not a real memory.” Harry whispers. “It’s what the government wants you to think.”

“For god’s sake,” Marcel glares, “Snap out of it, Hazza.”

“How the hell,” The doctor manages to speak through his inability to comprehend the Styles boys, _Only Edward,_ He thinks, _Only Edward would pull this,_ “How the hell did you imbeciles manage to impregnate a mate outside a heat?”

“I have read about it,” Marcel says defensively. “It happens.”

“Yes,” The doctor agrees sarcastically, “In less than 0.01 percent cases.”

“And here we are,” Marcel crosses his arms, “We did it.”

“A male, gender-reassigned pregnancy,” The doctor grits his teeth, “Outside a heat,” He tells the picture of Edward, which hangs on the wall outside his office, along with other resident alumni. _You would do this you fucking psycho._

“Is that bad?” Louis asks, suddenly feeling very, very worried. “Are we in trouble?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” The doctor gestures to Harry who looks at Edward’s graduation picture with confusion. “Why is my picture hanging there?” He asks the other three people in the room.

“That’s Edward, sweetie,” Marcel squeezes Harry’s hand comfortingly. “Remember? Your twin brother?”

“When is your next heat?” The doctor asks Louis, looking as if he’s seriously dreading the answer.

“In five months.” Louis says.

“You are going to be five and a half months pregnant in five months. No heats during pregnancy.”

“So,” Uncomfortable realization dawns on Louis’ face, “Eleven months.”

“Oh god,” Marcel brings both hands to his face, “Oh my god.”

“That’s good,” The doctor sighs, “A heat immediately after giving birth is a very, very bad idea. There should be a two month wait after labor.”

“Hold on,” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s other paw, “Why is Harry the only one feeling these psychological effects?”

“He’s not,” The doctor replies, “Edward passed a woman in the hall this morning, diagnosed her with ovarian cancer. Saved her life. She had no signs or symptoms of the disease. It was completely silent.”

“Hyper focused senses,” Marcel throws his hands up, “That explains why he knew Louis was pregnant before it’s even possible for us to know.”

“Are _you_ feeling any different?” The doctor asks Marcel, “Anything out of character, any extreme behaviors?”

“He ripped someone’s balls off,” Louis mutters, “Some alpha tried to roofie me, Marcel neutered him.”

“That’s _you?”_ The doctor lets out a surprised laugh, “I thought it was this one?” He gestures at Harry. “Edward’s been telling everyone.”

“That explains why a group of nurses pointed and laughed at me this morning.” Marcel realizes.

“You prevented a spontaneous abortion,” the doctor explains, “And massive internal organ damage as far as Louis is concerned.”

“All I could think about,” Marcel thinks back to that night, a growl fighting to break free from his throat, “Was my puppies dying because of some evil, vile rape attempt.”

“All three alphas,” The doctor switches to professional mode, “All three fathers, are responding to the pregnancy according to their personalities. Which is completely normal. The responses are extreme, because of a lack of a proper mating ceremony, a physical mark, or the most important psychological control: the heat.”

“We can get married,” Louis quickly says, and then blushes when his audience gives him shocked looks, “If you want,” He shrugs, “I don’t care.”

“The legal responsibility would calm you down a lot,” The doctor nods, “The protectiveness isn’t going anywhere,” He nods at Marcel, but, “In a lot of cases, traumatic symptoms,” He looks at Harry, who blinks slowly and then very rapidly, “Disappear.”

“I want a proper wedding,” Harry says, “We need at least a year to plan that.”

“We can get a marriage certificate,” Louis suggests, “The ceremony can wait until I’m fit enough to fit into my wedding clothes.”

“Our babies can attend the ceremony,” Harry smiles for the first time today, the sight of his dimples making the doctor smile the same smile he saves only for his favourite grandson, _For someone who’s related to Edward the psycho,_ The doctor thinks about Harry, _He’s adorable._

“Niall will want to give Louis away,” Marcel thinks, “And officiate the ceremony, and be the best man, and the maid of honor, and…”

“Will you marry me?” Louis asks the alphas, who blush, and flash their dimples, and invoke all those precious feelings only the Styles boys can do.

“Of course, Louis,” Marcel quickly says.

Harry nods, and makes a nonsensical, joyful sound.

“Can you please get Dr. Styles on the line?” Louis asks politely.

“He might be in surgery,” The doctor shrugs, “We can try.”

“I promise I will be the best husband to you,” Harry says to Louis, Marcel nodding furiously, “I promise I will hire a private jet for you, so you don’t have to go through x-ray scanners at the airport,” Marcel face palms, “Unless the government _didn’t_ use metal to create you.” Harry says, confused.

“It will get better,” The doctor winces, “You will ultimately see a positive change in Harry.”

Louis leans forward, and rests his head on the desk, as Harry palpates his ribs, claiming he hears a distinct, metallic ting.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 “Kids,” Louis yells, “It’s time to go.”

“Yes mummy,” The triplets run downstairs, into Louis’ waiting arms.

“Say goodbye to daddy,” Louis smiles up at the father of his children.

“Bye daddy,” The triplets look up at Harry, waving cheerfully.

“Tell daddy you love him,” Louis’ eyes sparkle like sapphires, so beautiful, framed with long, dark lashes which bewitched Harry on the very day they met.

“Love you daddy.” The kids flash their dimples.

“Tell daddy he’s pathetic.” The love abruptly disappears from those perfect blue eyes.

“You are pathetic, daddy.” The children stop smiling, their eyes cold.

“Tell daddy he doesn’t deserve us.” Louis smirks cruelly, “Tell him we can do better.”

The children mirror their mother’s words, no hint of emotion in their eyes.

“Let’s go,” Louis shakes his head, his eyes so icy, they make Harry shiver, “We need a real man to take care of us.”

That said, Louis carries the children out, not even sparing another glance in Harry’s direction.

“You let them walk out?” Edward startles Harry, appearing at his side out of nowhere, “You let our mate and puppies walk out, and you didn’t even try to stop them? Do you even have a spine, Harold?”

“You should have been a better husband,” Marcel materializes and gives Harry a sympathetic, pitying look, “You should have tried harder.”

“That’s what we get for letting him be a part of our mating,” Edward’s eyes are like blades, “Hell, I don’t even think Harry should be in our lives.”

“I constantly have to dumb myself down for you,” Marcel admits to Harry. “I am so sick of you, keeping us from our true potential.”

“I bet,” Edward says slowly, as if he’s cutting Harry and truly savouring it, “If we get rid of him, Louis will come back.”

“Louis’ problem is with Harry,” Marcel nods in agreement, “He will definitely bring the kids back, and we can be a real family.”

“It’s time to cut the fat,” Edward smirks, flashing those famous Styles dimples, “And start our real family.”

“Harry, try to understand,” Marcel places a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “You are the weak link. We are stronger, and better off without you.”

A strangled _no_ is all Harry can say.

“Wake up Harry,” Marcel squeezes his brother’s shoulder and its hollow comfort. “This just isn’t working out.”

“I’ve never really loved you,” Edward cocks his head to the side in that characteristic way he always does when faced with weak human emotions, “Or even fucking liked you. It’s getting harder and harder to pretend I feel for you. I’m really not that good of an actor.”

“I can change.” Harry sobs, “Let’s talk about this.”

“Wake up, Harry.” Marcel shakes his head, his light green eyes full of sadness, “Just wake up.”

“I know I’m not perfect,” Harry cries, “I have never been good enough for you.”

“He gets it,” Edward makes a relieved sound, “Good.”

“I can be better.” Harry promises, hating the feeling of tears flowing down his face, “I know I can be.”

“Wake up,” Marcel keeps repeating. “Wake up, Harry.”

“I am sorry,” Harry sobs, “I fucked everything up.”

A sudden pain comes out of nowhere, and Harry finds himself a lot less disoriented, and a lot more awake. The only thing which stays the same is the sadness. Never-ending, crippling sadness.

“Will you idiots stop punching him?” Louis snaps, and Harry throws himself in that direction, relishing the feeling of Louis’ arms, and that seductive scent.

“How else are we supposed to wake him?” Edward snaps back, “I have work tomorrow. A sleepy surgeon is a dangerous surgeon.”

“It’s okay,” Marcel uses the same tone with Harry that he used with that baby bird he rescued once. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Look at me, Harry,” Louis commands, and stares into pure green eyes, “This is real. Whatever it is that you saw wasn’t, do you understand me?”

Harry nods, upset when more tears fall.

“Dreams are nothing, Harold,” Edward says, “Just a product of REM sleep after the 90 minute mark.”

“Yes,” Marcel glares at Edward, making his older brother laugh, “That will make Harry feel better, nonsense, scientific gibberish.”

“I understood it,” Harry says defensively, “I’m not stupid.”

“No one said you were,” Louis says soothingly, “You are a smart, beautiful bunny rabbit.”

“Science makes everything better.” Edward grabs a pillow, and starts to walk out, toward the guest bedroom, stopping in his tracks when Harry lets out a wounded noise.

“Why are you leaving?” Harry yells at Edward, making his older twin frown in confusion, “I said I would be better.”

“I just wanted a good night’s sleep,” Edward explains, “Away from your wailing.”

“Fine,” Harry pushes Louis on top of some pillows, away from him, “All of you leave. See if I care.”

“Babe,” Louis tries to reach for Harry again, “No one is leaving you. No one _could_ leave you. You are Harry Styles. You own all of us.”

Louis’ sweet, honest words don’t even reach Harry’s ears. “I will leave.” Harry tells his mate and his brothers, “You people can be happy without me.” He screams tearfully, storming out, brushing past Edward.

“What the fuck?” Edward takes after Harry, “Don’t be so fucking oversensitive.” He yells at Harry.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t be a psycho like you.” Edward makes a surprised sound when Harry’s eyes turn an angry red, all hints of green gone.

“Just calm down,” It’s ironic that Edward is the one saying this; usually he’s the one being talked at like a feral animal. “Just relax.”

“Look at me. I’m Edward Styles.” Harry says mockingly, “I’m a fucking genius surgeon. I’m so dead inside. So much better than everyone.”

“I’m not better than anyone,” Edward raises his hands in a general sign of surrender. “I’m just a shadow of you. I am not even a real person.”

Harry makes a frustrated sound and rushes downstairs. “I can’t deal with this anymore.” He sobs in frustration. “Waiting for you people to stab me in the back. I will just walk out first. Is that what you want?”

“Hazza?” Louis rushes out, snapping at Edward when he’s gently, but firmly grabbed around the waist. “Let me go!”

“You will fall down the stairs and hurt the children,” Edward tries to calm Louis down, and fails completely. “Stay composed.”

“Harry,” Louis calls after the boy, who runs out the front door, “Babe?”

“You can’t keep up with him,” Marcel says kindly, “He’s extremely fast.”

Edward makes an annoyed sound. He was hoping to get a good night’s rest. “Fuck,” He says, “I’m calling his friends.” He pushes Louis in Marcel’s embrace, who immediately wraps the pregnant omega in his arms.

“I want Harry,” Louis hates himself for whining but can’t help it. Pregnant people have cravings, and right now, he’s craving a pretty, tall, green-eyed prince of flowers. “Bring him back.”

“Harry has a huge network of friends.” Marcel reassures Louis, gently rubbing the flat tummy which houses his children. “He can’t walk down the street without running into one of his people. We will find him.”

“Bring him back,” Louis is almost in tears himself, “Please, just bring my Harry back.” He has been through enough to break most grown men, but watching Harry walk away feels like a knife in his heart. Add to that the fact that his pregnant omega brain is taking this as a sign that the father of his children has deemed Louis unworthy, and walked out on his puppies.

“Hey,” Marcel coos at Louis, who shudders, feeling extremely cold without Harry’s warmth, “He’s coming back. He wouldn’t leave his brothers, his mate, and his puppies.”

“You better be right,” Louis lets Marcel pick him bridal style and carry him back to their bedroom, which feels barren and cold without Harry, “Because I can’t live without him.” He says as Marcel covers him with blankets, which smell like a mix of the triplets, immediately calming Louis down. “If he doesn’t come back, I will die,” Louis sniffles.

“Harry will come back,” Marcel promises, “And even if he doesn’t,” He adds, it feels even painful to say these words, “You wouldn’t die, Louis,” Marcel says, “You would go on for the puppies. You wouldn’t let your children grow up without their mum.”

“I will die on the inside,” Louis says, distressed, no matter how hard he tries to calm himself. “He’s brought me back to life, and I will die again.”

 _Come back, Hazza,_ Marcel thinks desperately, as Louis whimpers into Harry’s pillow, _For the love of everything that is holy, come back._

\----------

Zayn sighs on the staff room couch. He’s been waiting for Liam to finish up in surgery, so they can go home. The alpha kidnappings are on the rise, and it’s not safe to go anywhere alone. Even now, in the middle of the night, the television in the far corner is reporting on the alarming rise in missing alphas.

“What a shame,” Dr. Swift says.

Zayn is startled; _I didn’t even see her come in._ He thinks, actually worried about his wellbeing. His usually sharp senses are dulled because of deep exhaustion. _How long has she been here?_

“I don’t think they are coming back,” Taylor’s smile is tired. She watches the news with a bored curiosity. “Those alphas are gone.” Taylor Swift uses alphas, discards them, and moves on to the next dominant male like most women would change purses. She’s the omega every alpha’s mother warns him about. To her, alphas are disposable and replaceable.

“No they aren’t,” Zayn thinks of Louis, who is safe with the triplets, starting a wonderful new life, “Their families are waiting for them.”

“You were always very disconnected from reality.” Taylor scoffed. “On top of being a bad judge of character.” She is usually much more pleasant, but working all night, for four nights straight has her claws out.

“Just because I turned you down all those years ago,” Zayn says, laughing a little, “Doesn’t make me a bad judge of character.”

“I wasn’t talking about me,” Taylor says, her sleep deprived state has her uninhibited, “You turned down a girl, who genuinely loved you. Worshiped you even, to be with some alpha, who can’t give you half the things she can.”

“You don’t know what my relationship with Perrie was like,” Zayn says, “And you certainly don’t know what my relationship with Liam is.”

“Whatever,” Taylor shrugs, and stands, and it’s clear from her slow movement that the simple action took a lot of effort, “Your life, your choices.”

“I am everything to Liam.” Zayn finds himself saying, despite his better judgement.

“Sure you are,” Taylor shrugs, as she comes back from the ladies locker room in her civilian clothes, with her purse on her arm. “But can he give you everything is the question.”

“My life is perfect,” Zayn says honestly.

Taylor pauses in her tread outside, a look of hilarity on her face, “Do you know what I’m worth?” She says, “Do you know what I could have given you?”

“Money means nothing to me.” Zayn says honestly. “I make enough as a surgeon, so does Liam. And Niall’s inheritance can buy England.”

“You would have been my world,” Taylor states.

“How many guys have you said that to?” _How many times did you say it to Harry?_ Zayn thinks, “I know your dating history, Dr. Swift.” There is a pause, and Zayn fights the urge to lie down and sleep for a few years, “This is just an ego thing,” He gestures to himself and then Taylor, “You are just hurt I said no to you. That somebody actually rejected you.”

“You are nothing but a beautiful trophy.” Taylor spits, her eyes poison, and Zayn is reminded of the bitter end her relationship with Harry came to.

“What’s wrong with being a trophy?” Zayn smirks at Taylor when she huffs at the answer. “I would rather be his possession than be on your pedestal.”

Taylor rolls her eyes, and storms out. Zayn sighs in relief when he’s left in peace.

“Dr. Malik?” A nurse comes looking for him, just as Taylor leaves.

Zayn fights the urge to cry. Niall is at his parents, and the apartment feels empty without his sunny presence, but it’s still a better alternative than the hospital right now. He wants to leave so badly, but Liam’s orders have him rooted to the couch.

“Yes,” Zayn smiles at the nurse despite every urge inside him which wants him to throw himself out the window.

“We need you.”

“I’m done for the night,” Zayn wants to lift up his pant legs, and show his legs, which are actually fucking bruised from standing for eight hours straight.

“Doctor,” The nurse gives Zayn desperate look, “He’s from your group. It’s one of Dr. Styles’ brothers.”

Zayn is so devoid of strength, it’s actually a little scary, but adrenaline is a wonderful, terrifying source of strength. His legs manage to carry him as the nurse leads.

\----------

“Twenty-five year old male,” The ER physician says to Zayn, “Very disturbed emotionally.”

“Harry,” Zayn grabs his friend’s hands, despite all the warnings from surrounding medical staff not to. _He’s dangerous. Be careful._ The crowd seems to say simultaneously. “What happened?” He asks, his voice soothing.

“They don’t want me anymore,” Harry whimpers, “They want me to leave.”

“What happened?” Zayn turns toward one of Harry’s friends, fighting to remember his name. Harry has too many friends to remember. The boy is standing behind a group of nurses, very afraid of the condition Harry is in. He’s used to seeing Harry smiling, and in full control of every room he’s in. Not this out of control beast with red eyes and a snarl on those beautiful pink lips.

“I found him wandering the street where I live,” The young man answers, obviously very troubled himself, “I had to call an ambulance.”

“Harry,” Zayn prays that the boy recognizes him. “Just relax.” He says, “Everything is going to be okay.”

Harry half sobs, half laughs, “I am so done,” He tells Zayn, no hint of acknowledgment in his eyes, “I’m so done feeling like this.”

Before Zayn decided to become a surgeon, he briefly considered psychiatry, and even polished off a few textbooks. He understands that not having marked Louis, or sharing a heat with him before impregnating him has damaged Harry’s psyche to some extent.

There is a natural process, a protocol, which must be followed when starting a nest. Doing things out of order can be dangerous.

“This is just an emotional reaction,” Zayn tries to sooth Harry, “This is very temporary,” He then says quietly, so he doesn’t announce Harry’s private life, and by extension, Edward’s, “You have applied for a marriage certificate, Haz. That will all be sorted out within the month. You will be married within a month. There are three babies on the way.”

“They can get married without me,” Harry whimpers in emotional agony. “If they don’t want me around, then I won’t stay around.”

“Of course they want you around.” Zayn promises, “Everyone wants you around. You are the most important person in our group. You hold us all together.”

“No I don’t,” Harry makes a face at Zayn, and it’s so full of fury, Zayn takes a step back, shocked, “I dumb everything down,” He hisses and before anyone can blink, jumps off the bed, and pushes everyone out of his way.

“Don’t try to stop him,” Zayn snaps at the people who try to get in Harry’s path. The last thing he wants is Harry hurting anyone when he is in such an uncontrollable rage, and get arrested for it. He’s seen it happen multiple times. Penalties for alphas who can’t control their biological tendencies are strict.

An alpha beats his omega half to death, a slap on the wrist. That same alpha steps outside his nest and hurts a civilian, five, even ten year sentences.

“Stay away,” Zayn growls at all hospital personnel as Harry makes his way toward a random exit. “I got this.”

“Doctor,” a random nurse, her eyes bloodshot with tiredness, it’s clearly the end of her shift, “Should I call the police?”

“Don’t.” Zayn says loudly, “Nothing to see here, people.” He announces. “I can handle my friend.”

“Dr. Styles?” A doctor says, mistaking Harry for Edward for a brief second.

“Me?” Harry stops and glares down at the woman, making her shiver, “No,” He laughs, “I’m not the brilliant Dr. Styles.”

“Dr. Mercier,” Zayn grabs Harry’s shoulder, “Sorry. Harry’s having a bad night.”

“Be careful, Dr. Malik,” the doctor, an endocrinologist, warns. “Mr. Styles is in early stages of toxic shock. You should have him admitted.”

Zayn makes a frustrated sound. He’s had a long, terrible night. He wanted to go home, stare at a picture of Niall as Liam makes him tea, and fall asleep in his husband’s arms. He is too tired to be dealing with an alpha heading into toxic shock.

 _This can be reversed._ Zayn allows himself to close his eyes for a brief second, his knees threatening to buckle, _If I get him home to Louis and his brothers. He will snap out of this._

Unfortunately for Zayn, who is feeling as if he is going to pass out, Harry runs straight through an exit.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispers and runs after Harry, “Fucking fuck.”

Zayn is usually a fast runner, but right now his legs feel like two long branches of pain, from his hips to his knees to his burning feet; his lower extremities are stressed at having carried his weight all night.

Harry is better rested than Zayn, and faster, and works out like a machine. Zayn has never been a runner,  always been into weight training, which _isn’t fucking helping_ as Harry zooms through the parking lot.

Zayn texts Liam that he is following Harry, and will stop by at the Styles house. _I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this._ Zayn thinks to himself as stars dance in front of his eyes. “Harry!” He calls out after the running male. “Just wait a second and fucking listen.”

“Zayn?” Harry stops, and looks at his friend, confused, as if he’s just noticed his presence.

“It’s a hormone storm,” Zayn stops near Harry, and doubles over, his hands on his knees. They are standing in a dark alley, and Zayn is starting to feel fear. _I wish Liam was here,_ He thinks. After all these years of marriage, the name Liam is starting to feel synonymous with safety, and the word Niall with warmth, _I am so cold,_ He thinks miserably. “You are going into shock. We need to get you help, Harry. Let’s go home.” He begs.

“I feel so sad.” Harry whispers when Zayn catches up to him. “Why do I feel so sad?”

“You are an ungrateful fool.” A voice answers and the two alphas feel as if they’ve been electrocuted.

“Who is it?” Harry instinctively pulls Zayn behind himself. His inner alpha knows his friend is in no condition to fight.

The voice is clearly altered, sounding garbled, like a mix of man and woman, unidentifiable. “Society has handed you everything on a silver platter, but it isn’t enough.”

“Back off,” Harry growls. “Back the fuck off.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Mr. Styles, Dr. Malik.” All of a sudden, they are surrounded by at least twenty hooded figures, no way of telling their genders. Their scents are masked. “You are both going to come with us.” There are semiautomatic weapons aimed at them, and Zayn is actually praying this is one of Harry’s nightmares and not reality. “Or you are going to perish way before your time.”

“Maybe this is our time,” Harry whispers, feeling very Edward all of a sudden, “Maybe we are ready to die.”

“Speak for yourself,” Zayn mutters, “We will go with you.” He tells the dark figures, “Don’t shoot.” He pleads.

“Very well, Dr. Malik,” The voice answers, somehow sounding amused despite its lack of tone, “We won’t shoot you.”


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you want with us?" Zayn glares at his captors, Harry whimpering beside him, and clutching his curls. They are in a moving van, so cliché for a kidnapping. Zayn’s inner voice, which sounds alarmingly like Edward, scoffs at the lack of originality of the entire ordeal.

"Does it matter?" One of the masked men? Women? People, asks Zayn, sounding genuinely curious despite its lack of tone, "You will be forced to cooperate regardless of our intentions."

"I'm Edward's brother," Harry looks up, looking wrecked. The hormones are fucking with his body at an intense level. He is literally losing his mind. "You don't want to fuck with Edward."

"You don't know Liam," Zayn says, "If you hurt me, he will spend the rest of his life destroying your organization. I am warning you..."

"Your threats are useless,” The group seems to speak simultaneously. “Don’t waste what precious energy you have left. Keep your cool, doctor.”

“We don’t want anything to do with you.” Zayn rolls his eyes when an AK-47 is aimed at him, “I dare you to shoot me.” He tells the gun wielder, “Seriously,” He snaps at the group, genuinely surprising them with his gall. “I dare you.”

“As you wish,” The central voice says.

The wounded howl which results when Zayn’s left leg is shot comes from Harry, who growls like an angry demon.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Zayn laughs as Harry attacks the group. “You are all such fucking idiots.”

Guns go off, but they are ineffective. The next five minutes find Harry ripping into people’s throats in a very Edward fashion. Zayn tries not to get hit, but makes an annoyed sound when his side is grazed by a ricocheting bullet.   _Liam is not going to be happy._ Zayn thinks miserably, as Harry actually bites a captor’s throat, making a happy, blissed out noise which would make Hannibal Lector blush with pride.

The van swerves. Zayn hopes the driver stays out of this mess. Harry is not to be fucked with right about now.

When twenty dead bodies grace the vehicle floor, Harry looks around, making a dejected, whimpering sound.

“It’s okay, Haz,” Zayn holds his hands up when blood red eyes target him, “Everything’s going to be okay. I need you to do me a favour, okay?”

Harry cocks his head to the side, Zayn’s words barely getting through to him over the hormonal haze.

“I need you to break this door,” Zayn says, starting to feel lightheaded, _it’s just a graze,_ He thinks, _why do I feel like fainting?_ “We need to get out of here, babe.”

Harry crawls over dead bodies, trying to get as much enemy blood on him as he can, and makes his way to Zayn.

“Good boy,” Zayn rubs Harry’s curls when the angry alpha demands to be pet, “There’s more where this came from,” Zayn promises Harry when the boy makes a content sound, “Just get us out of here.”

Harry just pushes his face into Zayn’s neck, trying to breathe in a faint hint of Edward, which lingers from earlier that afternoon, when Zayn accidentally bumped into the oldest triplet.

Zayn makes a frustrated sound, struggling to keep his eyes open, “Harry,” His brain tries to come up with a command his friend will comprehend in his animal state, “Louis is behind that door.” He points to the van’s posterior entrance.

Harry frowns, confused. “Louis?”

“Yes,” Zayn smiles painfully, nodding eagerly, “Louis.”

“I like Louis,” Harry says simply, his emotions wonderfully uncomplicated.

“Yes you do,” Zayn agrees, “He’s pretty and he smells nice and he’s carrying your babies.”

“Babies,” Harry says.

“He’s right behind that door, buddy,” Zayn promises, “Break the door and you can have Louis.”

Harry glares at the door, supposedly keeping him from his mate, “Bad.” He hisses at the steel sheet, “Very bad.”

“Such a bad door,” Zayn gasps when the world spins, “Break the door, Hazza,” He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders, making sure he’s wrapped tight around the other alpha, wishing it was Liam he was clinging to, “Break the door.”

Harry charges, not even aware that he’s carrying Zayn on his back, throwing both of their combined weight against it.

Zayn lets out a pained howl when they both hit the pavement, despite the fact that Harry broke his fall.

Harry doesn’t even flinch at hitting the cement. “They left us,” he stares at the kidnapper van mournfully, as it drives off without them, “Why would they do that?”

Zayn uses Harry’s frame as a crutch to lift himself up, fighting to stay awake. Harry is in the middle stages of toxic shock, his critical thinking has already left him.

“Rude!” Harry yells as the van disappears, “Where’s Louis?” He asks Zayn, who leans against him, “I want Louis.”

“Fuck,” Zayn whimpers as the sun rises in the distance, “Where are we?” He asks himself, “Think Zayn.”

“Mountains,” Harry points, like a four year old, “Trees.”

“Fuck,” Zayn says when he recognizes the country side. _I need help._ He thinks, starting to realize that his wound is much deeper than he initially thought.

“Bad word.” Harry sternly tells Zayn, who buries his face in Harry’s shoulder and sobs.

Harry wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist, “Where is Louis?” He asks Zayn, who tries to think of a nearby hospital, whimpering when the nearest his mind can come up with is five miles away.

 _This is fucking stupid._ Zayn rests against Harry, who frowns when he feels Zayn’s tears against his face. _I just want to sleep._

Harry is deeply surprised when Zayn sags against him, “Rude,” He tells his fellow alpha, pulling him into his arms, “We were having a nice conversation and you just fall asleep.” He tells Zayn, whose blood stains both of their clothes, “Disrespectful.” He carries Zayn bridal style. _Practice for when Louis and I get married._ He thinks.

\----------

“Stay calm,” The police officer advises, “Please. Just calm down.” This isn’t the first group he’s dealt with where alpha kidnappings are concerned. More like the seventieth. This is starting to feel distressingly routine.

“Our husbands and brothers are missing,” Edward states the terrifying reality, “And we should stay calm?”

“I understand what you are going through,” The officer, a beta. It’s always the betas which have to deal with the families, the man thinks miserably. Alphas, which make up most of the police force, would just end up aggravating the alphas left behind after the kidnappings.

Louis sobs hysterically. “Bring him back,” He wails, unable to help himself. “Someone, bring him back.” His heart feels as if it’s been ripped out and eviscerated.

Niall wraps an arm around Louis, his expression stony. “Relax,” he hushes the pregnant male, “It’s not good for the babies.”

“You know what else isn’t good for my babies?” Louis weeps, “Their missing father.”

Liam has gone from a twenty something handsome male, to an aged, defeated man in a matter of hours. _I can’t._ He thinks simply, _I can’t without Zayn. There’s just no point in living. I can’t._ He knows he should be strong for Niall, but it’s the other way around. Niall is the one keeping them both together. _I am a failure of a husband._ Liam has never been more convinced of anything in his entire life. _I have failed both my mates._

“Help us,” Marcel can’t help the tears falling down his face, “Please, officer.” Everyone in the room is in different stages of grief, and Marcel is clearly the bargainer, “For the love of god,” He begs the cops “Bring them back.”

“The facts, please.” Edward is the most composed, and at the same time, the most out of control, his eyes red with rage.

It’s protocol, especially when it comes to the alpha kidnappings, to never reveal any information, but Edward’s eyes compel the officer. “Your boys are not coming back,” The man says, and the answering wails are painful to hear, “And if they do, they will be omegas, and they will die before you ever see them again. Their bodies will fail them.”

“No,” Niall whispers in Louis’ ear, “You came back, and so will they.”

Louis knows firsthand what happens to all those dominants who go missing through actual, excruciating experience. The drugging, the beatings, the stench of death, the forced surgery, the anesthesia, the hormone therapy. The thought of his Harry, his godly, clumsy, beautiful angel baby of a Harry going through any of that is evil. It feels as if the very air is being sucked out of the room.

“Breath,” Niall strokes Louis’ back, “Breath, Louis, just breath.”

 _I would rather go through it all over again,_ Louis closes his eyes, and focuses on oxygen, for his children, _I would rather get kidnapped and have my knot ripped out again. They can take me instead of Harry, I don’t even care._

“They will be fine,” Niall doesn’t know who he is trying to convince with his denial. “They will come back to us.”

“I suggest,” The officer, tired as fuck of this conversation, because he’s had it dozens of times, and there’s three or four more groups waiting outside for the exact same information, “That you start planning funerals.”

\----------

“Funerals my ass,” Edward scoffs as soon as they are outside the office. The next group walks inside to receive the same tragic news. The police station lobby is filled with distressed omegas, and alphas desperately trying to keep them sane. The stench of deep loss is in the air. It feels like a mass funeral.

“Don’t you understand?” Liam says tearfully as Marcel and Niall sit Louis down and try to calm him. “We’ve lost them.”

Edward leans against a wall, his usual strength is nowhere to be found. “No, we haven’t. Marcel.” He calls his brother, “Do you feel it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Edward.” Marcel grabs Louis, and cuddles the pregnant omega into his lap.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Niall’s tone is so devoid of emotion, his eyes so serious, Liam feels a shiver go up and down his spine.

“Edward believes in this ridiculous theory,” Marcel starts to explain, “That twins or triplets can draw on each other’s strength in times of distress. That the reason we are feeling so tired, is because Harry is using our energy as well as his. That our bodies are deeply connected because we happen to be fucking each other.”

“It’s _not_ a theory,” Edward says, exhausted. “It’s fact. If Harry was hurt, we would have sensed it. Incest has its advantages.”

“Do you people,” Liam sobs, “Understand what’s happened to us? Do you understand what we’ve lost? Is the gravity of our situation not occurring to you idiots?”

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, “Oh god, Harry. Please come back.”

“They will be back,” Edward tells Louis, his tone harsh. “Don’t you mourn my brother.”

“Is this any way to speak to the mother of our children?” Marcel hisses up at Edward. “Shame on you.”

“Don’t turn on each other.” Niall massages his forehead, actually looking his age instead of the child he usually does. The sheer maturity on his face is alarming, especially for Louis, who starts sobbing even harder at the seriousness of Niall’s expression. Somewhere, his beautiful angel is being tortured, and starved, and beaten, and Louis can’t deal with any of this. “I’m too pregnant for this,” The omega whimpers in Marcel’s neck, as Niall pats his back, hoping to comfort him.

 _Harry, I can’t live without you,_ Marcel thinks, trying to keep Louis from going into depression, and hurting himself and the baby. _Please, come back._ It’s hard not to feel like a scared child all over again. Being bullied for half of his life, Marcel knows who his protector always was and will be: Harry.

“Will they?” Louis has a hard time getting himself to say these words, “Will they take Niall if we can’t find Zayn?”

Edward scoffs, “Over all of our dead bodies. The blond bitch is ours.”

Niall smiles weakly at Edward’s words.

“They can’t just take an omega from his husband, if…” Marcel can’t stand the heartbroken look on Liam’s face, and does not have the strength to finish his sentence. “As far as the law is concerned, Niall belongs to Liam and Zayn, even if one of them is deceased.”

“But,” Liam adds, “Without Zayn, my chances of hanging onto Niall are much lower. Other alphas can challenge my claim, and try to take him from me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Niall says firmly. “I’m not the one we should be worried about right now.”

“We’re not,” Edward says dryly.

“Speak for yourself,” Louis grabs Niall, making the blond squeak with surprise. “We can’t lose him. He’s ours.”

“Yes,” Marcel says soothingly, “Niall isn’t going anywhere. Harry and Zayn will be back. Everything will be okay.”

“Damn right,” Edward crosses his arms. “I finally found a group of people willing to accept me for me, I’m not about to lose two members because a bunch of knot ripping cunts decided to run off with our prettiest bitches.”

“We will never see them again.” Liam bursts into tears, Louis following him shortly, “I will never see my Zayn again.”

“Stay calm, imbeciles.” Edward glares at his phone when it rings. “Ugh,” He makes a face when he sees the name on the caller ID, “Why is this loser calling me?” That said, he picks up the phone. “What?” His glare softens when he hears what his friend from med school has to say. “We’ll be right there.”

“What?” The group asks Edward simultaneously.

“That was Grimshaw.” Edward turns to Liam.

“Nick Grimshaw?” Liam makes a confused face.

“Harry’s Nick?” Marcel asks, and then regrets it when Louis lifts his pretty face from his neck and sniffles.

“Harry’s Nick?” Louis repeats. “Harry owns a Nick?”

“Harry dated Nick Grimshaw.” Niall says, despite the pleading looks directed his way to not say those exact words. “Their relationship was more hilarious than Haylor.”

“Haylor?” Louis asks. The glare in those perfect eyes could freeze water.

“Harry and Taylor.” Niall scoffs, “Keep up, Louis.”

“Didn’t Grimshaw abandon his practice?” Liam asks, unable to _not_ smile fondly when reminded of medical school, which was basically just fucking and studying. He remembers cram sessions with Zayn, and then fucking his mate until Edward screamed at them to stop from the next room, threatening to call the police and reporting _horny assholes,_ “And move to the countryside?”

“Which is exactly where our husbands are right now.” Edward says.

“Harry is with his ex-boyfriend?” Louis asks; his eyes full of hate.

“Harry is in a rural emergency room,” Edward starts to walk toward the police station exit, passing an alpha and an omega, sobbing hysterically for their missing mate. “With Zayn.”

“Is Zayn okay?” Liam asks, following Edward. “Please tell me he’s okay.”

“What about Harry?” Marcel doesn’t let Louis back on his feet, just carries him, “Tell me Harry’s okay.”

“They’ve both seen better days.” Edward remains cryptic for everyone’s sanity. To reveal that Zayn has been shot multiple times, and that Harry’s in toxic shot will surely send everyone into hysterics.

“Guys,” Niall whispers, “Keep it quiet. I think we’re the first group to actually have our alphas come back alive.”

“We should try to seem sad,” Marcel notes, as the remaining groups, all missing an alpha, give them suspicious looks.

Louis doesn’t even have to pretend. He lets out an anguished sound, which is as full of relief, as it is sadness, and lets out all his tears in Marcel’s sweater vest. The distrustful looks directed their way become sympathetic.

Niall pats Louis’ bottom, getting a good squeeze. “There there,” He keeps caressing the round, perfect flesh under the pretense of comfort, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Your dumb blond is more intimate with Louis than all three of us brothers combined.” Edward informs Liam, who gives Niall a relieved look. _Thank god he’s okay,_ He thinks about his omega, who dodges a punch Louis halfheartedly throws his way. _I hate it when he’s serious._


	24. Chapter 24

“Where are they?” Edward leads the group of agitated alphas and omegas, intimidating the hospital staff, which looks on with wide eyes. It’s terribly boring working in a rural emergency room. This is the most interesting thing which has happened in decades.

Liam doesn’t even bother waiting for an answer, just runs toward Zayn’s scent, which is laced with blood. Niall follows his husband. Another alarmingly serious look on his face.

“Calm down,” Nick comes out with his hands raised in surrender when he hears Edward’s voice. “Relax.” He tells the group.

“If one more person tells me to relax,” Louis seethes, “I will get very stabby very fast.”

“You must be Louis.” Nick smiles and offers his hand, “Harry’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope,” Louis takes the hand, smiles warmly, and then kicks Nick in a shin, hard, making him scream. Edward cackles, along with a couple of nurses.

After having assaulted Nick’s leg with his footballer’s kick, Louis proceeds to storm in a random direction. Marcel apologizes to Nick and quickly grabs Louis’ arm, taking him toward Harry’s scent, which is laced with testosterone, and other wild alpha hormones.

“Please excuse Louis,” Edward tells Nick, “He is all hormonal because of the pregnancy.”

“I know how pregnancy works, Edward,” Nick lowers himself on the floor, in pain. “Fuck, I think I need an x-ray. Your psycho mate broke my leg.”

“I know,” Edward says sweetly, “Isn’t he perfect?”

“He’s perfect for _you,”_ Nick thanks a nurse, who stops laughing long enough to come help him off the floor. “Harry would be better off with me.”

“Maybe not mention that around Louis.” Edward suggests, “He owns a gun.”

“Seriously,” Nick calls out as Edward walks away, in Louis and Marcel’s direction, “Never let this omega go, Edward. You will die alone. There is literally no other person out there for you.”

\----------

“Hi,” Louis coos at Harry, who smiles back, blearily, “Hey Hazza,” He says softly, “How’s my doll-face doing?” He strokes Harry’s sweaty curls, and places a kiss on a sweet dimple.

“Oh god,” Marcel sneaks a look at Harry’s chart before the nurse has a chance to take it away, “Oh my god, Haz.”

“I killed everybody,” Harry informs Louis, who nods and makes soft, hushing noises. “They took Zayn away.” He says sadly. He’s clearly not aware of where he is, or even what he’s saying. His mind is blissfully blank.

“Zayn is safe, babe.” Louis makes a sad face at the restraints pinning Harry down to his bed, “All thanks to you.”

”You’re welcome.” Harry says simply, smiling angelically.

“How did you fracture a femur, Haz?” Marcel screeches, “How the hell did you fracture a triquetrum? What the hell’s a triquetrum?”

“It’s a carpal.” Edward answers as he enters. “Well done, Harry.” He pats his brother’s head, “Who’s a good boy?” He asks Harry, who preens at the praise. “Harry’s a good boy.”

“That’s the father of my children you are talking to.” Louis scolds Edward, “He’s not a damn dog.”

“Who’s a good boy?” Edward asks Harry.

“I am.” Harry nods in agreement. “I’m a very good boy.”

Louis makes an angry sound when Marcel stops him from climbing on top of Harry, “Fuck off, Marcel.”

“He’s in toxic shock.” Marcel keeps Louis a safe distance away from Harry, who smiles peacefully. “Stay away.”

“He’s fine,” Louis fights Marcel’s hold, whining when he can’t break the alpha’s grasp, “I want Harry.”

“He’s dangerous.” Marcel makes a panicked sound, when Louis almost breaks free. Pregnant omegas are usually helpless and weak, but Louis still has a lot of his alpha strength.

Louis makes an enraged sound, when Edward starts kissing Harry, slipping him the tongue. "Fuck," He fights Marcel even harder. "Why does psycho get to kiss Harry but I don't?"

" _That's_ why," Marcel answers, as Harry growls angrily, and bites Edward's lower lip, making the older twin grin bloody, "He's not himself."

Edward smirks, and proceeds to bite Harry's neck, _hard,_ if the younger brother's answering howl is any indication.

"Stop it," Louis manages to break free, but whines when he's grabbed again, "Stop hurting Harry."

"I'm not _hurting_ him," Edward gestures to the wound on Harry's throat, which is already starting to close due to his accelerated healing rate, which is a classic symptom of toxic shock. "I am trying to subdue him. Snap him out of it."

"Hazza," Louis calls the alpha softly, "Babe," He sighs when Harry's angry red eyes meet his blues, "Please, wake up. Wake up so we can go home."

"You don't get to tell me what to do after breaking my heart." Harry narrows his eyes at Louis, "That's low, even for a liar."

"Liar," Louis goes still in Marcel's arms, "Me?" His expression is thunderous. He ignores Marcel's whispers of _He's not himself, Louis please,_ "I have never lied to you, Harry Styles," He says, his voice full of anger, "I have never, _once,_ lied to you."

"You don't get to reject me," Harry says, his tone malicious and somehow hurt at the same time, “and take my children away from me, and then fucking boss me around."

"This is where your children are," Louis places a hand on his stomach, which seems less flat than yesterday. It's early in the pregnancy, but there are triplets in his stomach, and they are making him look further along than he already is.

"You can all be happy without me," Harry closes his eyes, shadowy circles underneath his eyes. "I'm leaving as soon as I get free."

"Over my dead body," Edward sneers at his brother, "You may be all hopped up on hormone juice, but I have always been, and always will be stronger than you. It's my strength you used to save the day, brother. Never forget."

"I get what bad dreams can do to a person," Louis says, sympathy lacing his angry tone, "Possibly better than anyone you will ever meet. I get that the way we've done things," He gestures to himself, and then all three alphas, "The order of our mating is biologically unacceptable. I get that you are having creepy dreams, about cyborgs..." Harry flinches violently, "And babies I haven't even give birth to which I manage to run off with in your nightmares."

"They aren't dreams," Harry stresses, "I remember every detail. I remember your scents, your voices..."

"From memory," Marcel pleads, "Haz, its sensory memory. You know all of us. We are a part of you. It's what your alpha hindbrain is instinctively thinking. You have to fight instinct, and come back to us."

"I remember your hate," Harry bites out, his canines elongating, his animal side is getting freer and freer every second. Pretty soon, the restraints won't be able to hold him, "I remember your secrets."

"You can snap out of this," Louis doesn't know who he is trying to convince, himself or Harry, "If I can defy every dominant instinct I have, serve you during your rut, carry your children, then you can certainly man up, and come back to your brothers."

"I need you to protect me." Marcel pleads, "I will never stop needing you to protect me. All this confidence I have," He gestures to Louis, who he would never have been able to even talk to back in his teen years, but now he's holding with absolute certainty, "It's yours, babe. You've given me everything." Tears slip down his face. Marcel has read enough about toxic shock to know for a fact that at a certain point, it's irreversible, and the kidnapping has only accelerated the rate at which Harry is losing himself to his inner alpha, "I can't be this strong, amazing person without you." He whispers the last part, and Louis finds himself turning around, and throwing his arms around Marcel's waist, in hopes of comfort.

"We are just shadows," Edward says, referring to Marcel and himself, "We're just broken copies of you," He tells Harry, who stares back blankly, "You've made us whole, Harry. You always compensate for our weaknesses. You always make up for the cracks in our façade, and now's not the time to leave us to fend for ourselves."

"With you around," Marcel says, unable to stop crying, "These kids actually stand a chance against the world, Haz."

"How do I know _this_ isn't a dream," Harry questions, "How do I trust anything you say? How do I know what's real and what isn't?"

"Most of it should be common sense," Edward rolls his eyes, "Like the fucking robots, god Harry. Have some sense. Gemma makes one joke all those years ago and you still haven't gotten over it."

"And wanting you to leave our mating?" Marcel says, his tone incredulous, "With one father working crazy doctor hours, and another running a company, the third needs to be home, babe. You need to protect Louis and our children."

"I could start helping out at the office more," Harry suggests quietly, surprising everyone with his sudden logic, "So you could spend more time with Louis and our babies."

"Yeah," Marcel can't fight the relieved sound which escapes him at Harry's comment, "I would love to have you around the office more."

"Maybe even help me out with surgery," Edward suggests, "I fucking hate spleens, you can take my place and deal with those whenever they come in."

Harry giggles, "I wouldn't know what to do."

Louis is so relieved to see that charming, sane smile, he sags in Marcel's arms with contentment.

"We will buy some textbooks on our way home," Edward says seriously, making Harry laugh even more, "You can do some reading. There will be a light quiz after. Surely you will be ready to scrub up after."

"It takes much more than that to be a doctor." There is childishness in Harry's tone. He isn't completely back to himself yet, but the anger has quickly disappeared, and blood red eyes are transforming into grass green.

"Just remember," Edward whispers loudly, "There are two kidneys."

Harry bursts into delighted laughter. "Liam only has one."

"That's because I ate one." Edward says, and the answering groans make him smirk.

"Gross," Louis makes a troubled face, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Not funny," Marcel scolds Edward, "Not fucking funny."

"I will give Liam a kidney," Harry says, "He introduced me to Louis, so he can have a kidney."

"I feel like I have known you for half an hour and been in love with you for a thousand years," Louis has never been a romantic, but Harry has him waxing poetic.

"You saved Zayn's life," Edward tells Harry, "You and Liam are even."

"Oh god," Zayn's name makes Harry's smile disappear. "Oh my fucking god. Is he okay? Jesus fucking Christ. Someone tell me he's okay."

"He's going to be fine," Edward confirms. "Not going to operate for a month but fine."

"Fuck," Harry sags against the bed, the restraints feeling as if they are weighing him down to the earth's core, "His blood." He wrinkles his nose. "I don't ever want to smell his blood again." Zayn may be the most beautiful person on the planet, but his blood has the same repulsive scent everyone else’s does. Harry hates the pungent, metallic scent of blood.

"Babe," Marcel finally lets Louis go, who immediately crawls on top of Harry, placing kisses on the healed skin on his throat, where only moments ago, Edward bit him harshly, "You saved his life."

"He was in control of the situation." Harry fights the restraints. He wants to wrap his arms around Louis. "Even when shit hit the fan, he remained in control."

"He _is_ a surgeon." Edward says, full of pride. "He holds himself to higher standards than civilians."

"Yes," Marcel sighs, "Doctors are better than us mere mortals."

"Not all doctors," Edward smirks, "Just the three of us."

"Fuck," Harry says, as Louis starts showering his face with kisses. "Who would want to kidnap us?"

"Not you, idiot." Edward scoffs. "Zayn. They wanted Zayn."

"How do you know that?" Marcel asks.

"Harry was a consolation prize." Edward shrugs, "I'm guessing. They were waiting in the alley outside the parking lot for Zayn."

"Hazza," Marcel rubs his brother's bare abs, enjoying as the powerfully built muscles ripple under his touch. "What happened?"

"I," Harry looks ashamed. "I don't remember. I don't even remember what happened fifteen minutes ago."

"Louis kicked Grimshaw." Edward says, incredibly pleased.

"Nick?" Harry makes a confused face. "I thought he moved to the countryside."

"Which is where we are." Marcel says kindly. "The kidnappers were probably trying to take you somewhere secluded."

"Before you went all Edward on their asses." Edward says, full of joy. He is obviously enjoying Harry's psychotic tendencies a lot.

"Nick saved me." Harry smiles, "I owe him thanks."

"Yeah," Louis lifts his head from Harry's bare chest, and glares down at the alpha, "That's all you owe him."

"We broke up like five years ago." Harry smiles, happy that Louis is jealous. Happy that Louis cares enough to be jealous. Very happy, that he can get this beautiful creature to feel so strongly for him. "It's ancient history."

"I thought Harry and Nick made a great couple," Edward's smile is saccharine, directed at Louis, who hisses, "Soul mates really."

"You shut your mouth or I will cut you." Louis warns Edward, who stares at the angry omega lustfully.

"Don't threaten Edward," Marcel sighs, "You are just turning him on. He's sick like that."

"I hope to give Harry away into marriage someday," Edward says seriously. "Walk him down the aisle, straight into Nick's loving arms."

"I hate you," Louis tells Edward, "You are dead to me."

“People say that to me so much, it’s lost all meaning.” Is Edward’s carefree response.

“Hey,” Harry smiles nervously, “Guys, I’m all better now. Wanna untie me?”

“It could be a temporary period of lucidity,” Marcel adjusts his glasses, looking all hot nerd all of a sudden, and if the spike in Louis’ arousal is anything to go by, it’s library sex fantasy level realness. “A blood test is in order, doctor. We should have his hormone levels checked.”

“Damn right,” Edward scoffs, “Harry could be faking it to get free.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Come on guys, I am the worst actor. You remember all my school plays.”

“You ran away.” Marcel says sternly, like a sexy school teacher, “You worried your brothers and mate. You put your children’s future at risk.”

“I saved Zayn,” Harry looks up at the angry threesome, pleadingly, although a secret part of him wants to be punished.

“Which is why we are eventually going to untie you,” Edward sneers, “Instead of making this a permanent arrangement.”

“You look so good tied up like this.” Louis admits.

“We can play all the kinky sex games you want,” Harry promises everyone, “Just let me out right now.”

“Not without the blood test.” Edward says, and then yells, “Grimshaw you pervert get in here.”

Nick, who is standing right outside, shamelessly eavesdropping, immediately walks in.

“Blood test, now.” Edward orders.

Nick produces a report from his coat, and hands it over to Edward.

“Nick,” Marcel massages his forehead, “You had this report all this time?”

“Yes.” Nick stares at Harry’s naked torso as he answers. “I took Harry’s blood down to the lab as soon as he came in this morning.”

Louis makes an upset sound, and tries to cover as much of Harry’s body as he can.

“Then why not give it to us?” Marcel asks as Edward’s eyes scan the various blood panels like lasers.

“I wanted to wait till Harry became himself again.” Nick looks mesmerized. “Oh how I’ve missed him.”

“I’m having his babies and you’re not.” Louis sticks his tongue out at the other omega.

Nick rolls his eyes. “Harry needs a beautiful vessel to impregnate with his noble seed. You can take care of his children. I will take care of the rest of his needs.”

“That’s illegal, Nick.” Marcel immediately grabs Louis again, to keep him from charging at his competitor, who is favouring his heavily bruised leg. “Only one omega per group.”

“You and Dexter Morgan over here,” Nick gestures to Edward, who’s comparing lab values obsessively, “Can have princess feathery hair,” He waves at Louis, who looks positively mad with fury. “Harry and I will start a new life together.”

“Are you listening to this?” Louis looks down at Harry, “Tell him to fuck off.”

“Nick saved my life,” Harry pouts, “Let’s let him have his delusion.”

“You look so good, Harry.” Nick licks his lips, “Mid-twenties suit you.”

“I am going to kill you.” Louis screams at Nick, “I’m going to go to prison for your murder.”

“Good,” Nick says, “When you go to prison Harry and I can raise my dear step-children together.”

“Nick,” Marcel gives Louis a worried look, “How can you raise Harry’s children when you’re dead?”

“I’m an extremely intelligent, versatile surgeon,” Nick says with an air of arrogance only old money can have. “I can fake my death, and this peasant,” He gives Louis a genuinely pitying look, “Would never know.”

“A peasant,” Louis’ voice gets all low and dangerous, and Harry shivers with excitement underneath him, “Oh it’s on bitch.”

Edward has to put the lab report down and grab Louis, because Marcel’s strength is no longer enough to keep the pregnant male from attacking. “Enough,” He snaps. “It’s just a knot.” He points to Harry’s crotch. “It’s not worth killing each other over.”

“We’re not killing each other.” Louis is ready to bleed and let bleed. “I’m killing this has-been-nobody-bitch.”

“I will dress up as Harry,” Edward turns to Nick, “And let you sodomize me. Is that enough to sate your ungodly lust?”

Marcel face-palms at his brother’s comment. “I need to sit down.” He mumbles and makes his way to the corner chair.

“Over my dead body.” Is Louis’ answer to Edward’s unholy suggestion.

“That can be arranged.” Nick promises. “After you give birth to my step-children. You can be their dead mummy, and I can be their one true mother. We will light candles around your picture every anniversary of your death.”

“Let me go,” Louis screams bloody murder, enough to have all nurses on duty come running toward Harry’s room, “I will end this bitch and bathe in his blood.”

 _How is this my life?_ Marcel asks himself as a group of beta females, and Edward, desperately try to break Louis’ hold on Nick neck, as Harry watches with extreme love in his eyes.

 


	25. Chapter 25

“Liam,” Zayn says to his husband, who stares blankly into space. “Babe, please. Just talk to me.”

Niall sighs from his place at his alpha’s uninjured side, making a happy sound when Zayn pets his hair.

Liam shakes his head, unable to bring himself to speak.

“Everything is okay,” Zayn tries his best to reassure Liam, “I’m fine.”

“I lost you.” Liam forces himself to speak, his own voice sounding as if it’s coming from far away. “I blinked and you were gone.”

“I’m back.” Zayn hates the way Liam is feeling. There is deep sadness in their bond, on both Liam and Niall’s end, and Zayn finds himself responsible. It’s an ugly, rotten feeling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tell me that five hours ago,” Liam hates himself for sounding like the needy, jilted spouse that he does.

“I’m so sorry I put you through this,” Zayn says, and it’s sincere and Liam feels even worse.

“What if Harry wasn’t with you?” It’s Niall who says, surprising Liam and Zayn, because the blond hates talking when he’s upset.

“Well,” Zayn cuddles Niall even closer to his side, “Harry ran outside like a psycho. If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have dared step outside the hospital without Liam.”

“What if I was with you, and wasn’t able to protect you?”

Zayn blinks in surprise. “Liam, babe…”

“What if…” Liam stands from where he’s sitting near Zayn, and starts pacing, “What if they had killed me…”

“Liam,” Zayn says, rubbing Niall’s shoulder to keep him calm.

“And tried to change your gender.” Liam continues, his eyes faraway.

“Babe,” Zayn begs, as Niall makes a sad sound, where his face is buried in Zayn’s throat. “Stop.”

“And you died during forced gender reassignment surgery.”

“Liam!” Zayn can’t say anything else, as Niall’s tears slide down his neck.

“And Niall is left all alone,” Liam stops and stares out the window, “All because I didn’t have the strength to protect what’s mine.”

“That’s enough,” Zayn surprises all three of them with the loudness of his voice, Niall freezing with fear against him. His omega instincts reacting to his alpha’s angry tone.

“Harry was there when you needed him,” Liam sounds so petty and jealous to his own ears, it’s embarrassing on every level, as man, as an alpha, as a husband. It’s just plain humiliating.

“Harry was the reason I was outside in the first place!” Zayn doesn’t care what Dr. Grimshaw’s orders are about not having any weight on him. He immediately gathers Niall in his lap, letting the blond burrow into his arms, and it’s the best damn feeling, despite the pain shooting up and down his side.

“Harry got to kill those people, and I didn’t.” Liam wants to throw himself out the tiny window in the far corner of the room. Zayn is his heart. A group of bastards stole his heart, and Harry fucking Styles got to rip their throats out.

“We’re hurting over here,” Zayn’s eyes get wet despite his best efforts to keep the tears in. Niall’s soft whimpers are painful to listen to. “And you are more concerned with your male pride than us.”

A part of Liam wants him to turn around, and comfort his mates. The other part couldn’t stand to see the paleness of Zayn’s face from blood loss and the pain his body is radiating. Add to that, the distress signal Niall’s hormones are sending out is overwhelming. “Why am I even with you,” Liam asks himself more than his significant others, “If I can’t protect you? You’d be better off with someone else.”

“The minute things get tough,” Zayn’s voice is filled with disgust, “You want to get rid of us.”

“That’s not what Liam said,” Niall says, his voice muffled in Zayn’s hospital gown.

“That’s exactly what Liam said,” Zayn’s voice makes Niall shudder with fear. His body is taking Zayn’s aggressive tone toward Liam as a personal scolding. “Well that’s too damn bad, babe.” He tells Liam, “You’re stuck with us.”

“He’d never let anyone else have us.” Niall can’t stop crying. He hasn’t felt this miserable, ever.

“I let some bastards take Zayn.” Liam forces himself to turn around, to punish himself. He wants to look at the people he loves most, how much agony he’s caused them. He wants to feel this personal failure as intensely as possible.

“I’m here,” Zayn rocks Niall back and forth in his arms. There is a sickening, wet feeling at his side. His bandages are leaking, but Liam’s crushed expression is the worst pain he’s ever felt.

On some level, Taylor was right. Zayn may be an alpha, but like Niall, he thinks of himself as Liam’s possession. He takes pride in it. _I can’t be this person._ Zayn comes to a realization. _I can’t be his property._ Niall hasn’t noticed the blood between them yet, and tries to get as close to Zayn as possible, despite the fact that they are plastered together. _I am his partner._ Zayn looks at Liam’s tense back, the powerful muscles rippling with stress. Niall is the omega. He gets to have the luxury that comes with being kept and cherished. Zayn doesn’t.

“I can’t lose you.”

“I can take care of myself, Liam.” Zayn says, and refuses to regret it when Liam turns around, and manages to make puppy dog eyes, even when his gaze is red with anger. “I took care of myself today.”

Zayn isn’t going to admit he got shot as soon as possible to trigger Harry’s rage. But he will admit that he took charge. Liam needs to hear it from his fellow alpha. _We are equals._ Zayn thinks, _Liam shouldn’t have to worry about me. We should both be protecting Niall together._

The government doesn’t allow a group to have more than one omega because the submissive population is alarmingly low, but there’s a biological reason. An alpha just can’t handle having two omegas around. It’s a mental strain to have the responsibility of protecting a submissive, and two omegas would drive an alpha paranoid to the extent of insanity.

From whatever Zayn has absorbed from the few psychiatric texts he’s read, if Liam’s mind is considering him solely responsible for both mates, as if Zayn and Niall are both omegas, then the recent events must be even more difficult and painful to deal with.

Zayn has always let Liam lead their group, and it’s about time he asserts his dominance. _For his peace of mind._ Zayn gives Liam a worried look. His husband looks as if he has the world’s weight on his shoulders. _I haven’t been doing my part in this mating._ Zayn admits to himself, feeling guilty. _I let myself relax, and stay back, while he does all the work. He’s the only real alpha in this group._  

“How many bullets did Nick remove from your body?” Liam doesn’t like the thought of Nick operating on Zayn. In some morbid way, he even wants to control who gets to cut Zayn open. And it’s frightening. This level of possession he feels over this being. This exquisite, flawless being who was almost ripped from his arms, and from his nest, and from his life.

After Niall came into their lives, and their marriage, Liam clearly let himself fall into a false sense of security. _No more._ Liam promises. _I’m never going to let them out of my sight._

“I am fine now.” Zayn says, cursing his bleeding side. Liam will sense it in a second. His nose could rival Edward’s.

As if on cue, Liam frowns, and sniffs the air carefully, “Fuck,” he growls and rushes to Zayn’s side, “Are you bleeding?”

“What?” Niall makes a panicked sound when he notices the mess between him and Zayn, his light-coloured hoodie is dyed red with his alpha’s blood. The blond freezes, looking down at the red life fluid with horror.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers, “We need help in here.” He calls out in the hallway. How many times has he been on the other side of that scream? His knowledge of stitches, of blood, of clotting mechanisms escapes him. He’s blank when faced with Zayn’s blood.

“Okay,” Nick runs in, “Okay,” He placates the stunned threesome, “its fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Get away from him.” Liam screams at Nick, forgetting all manners. “Get the fuck away, Nick.”

“Alright big boy,” Nick tries to look as helpless and submissive as possible when faced with the angry alpha. “Relax. Not stepping near your boy.”

“Get out, idiot.” Edward rolls his eyes at Nick as he saunters in, with Louis right behind him, who immediately rushes to Niall.

“Oh thank god,” Nick lets out a cowardly sound and immediately runs right back out. Trying to approach Zayn when Liam doesn’t want one near him is suicidal.

“Thank you dear,” Edward smiles like a shark at the nurse, who is brave enough to stick around.

“Hey,” Louis tries to pull Niall away from Zayn, “Let’s get you all cleaned up, blondie.”

“No,” Niall whimpers, clinging to his alpha, “Zayn.”

“I will be fine,” Zayn manages to smile warmly, despite the pain in his expression. “Go with Louis.” He doesn’t want Niall to see his wound. Niall is tough, but he’s still an omega; a delicate being who should be sheltered from traumatic sights at all costs, at least according to Zayn’s alpha instincts.

“Let’s let the doctors do their thing,” Louis whispers in Niall’s ears, and starts leading the blond out the room.

“What were you thinking?” Liam asks Zayn when Niall is out of earshot, in hysterics. “You shouldn’t have put weight on your injuries.” _I can’t believe I let Zayn do that._

“If I want to hug my omega,” Zayn’s tone is patient but firm. “Then I damn well will.”

“Well this is a charming turn of events,” Edward says as Zayn’s wound is uncovered. “Try not to move too much,” He advises as he gloves up, and proceeds to carefully cut the now ruined hospital gown, and the blood-soaked bandages. “Nice,” he says at the gaping wound, “Grimshaw is the worst,” He makes a face at his fellow surgeon’s work.

“He saved my life,” Zayn says in Nick’s defense.

“Did he have to be so incompetent about it?” Edward is truly disgusted at the crudeness of previous work, “It’s as if he’s _trying_ to scar you.”

“Fuck,” Liam can’t help but say as Edward works on Zayn’s side. “Fucking fuck.”

“Its fine,” Zayn says calmly, trying to keep himself from flinching or reacting in any way. Liam needs him to be strong, “I’m fine, babe.”

“You people are supposed to be happy and well-adjusted.” Edward mumbles as he carefully brings the wound edges together, trying to avoid indenting beautiful skin. “Don’t give up on marital bliss now.”

“This is _my_ fault.” Liam stares at the gash on Zayn’s side, which despite Edward’s delicate, immaculate work, looks angry. On some sick level, blaming himself feels easier than the awful realization that Zayn could have been ripped from their lives permanently, and there’s nothing Liam could have done about it.

If Niall is their sun, then Zayn is the earth Liam circles around, like a lost satellite. Without his earth to keep him grounded, there’s not much hope Liam has of doing the sun any good.

“It _is_ your fault.” Edward agrees with Liam as he finishes up.

“Edward,” Zayn lets out an angry hiss.

Edward ignores Zayn’s anger, and turns to Liam, “It’s your fault for having such a desirable mate.”

“What does that have to do with what happened recently?” Zayn glares.

“It has everything to do with what happened.” Edward thanks the nurse, who leaves the three doctors to converse in private. “Everything worth having,” Edward gestures to Zayn, “Can be taken away from you.”

“Edward,” Zayn says tiredly, “Stop.” The last thing he wants is for their psycho friend to instil deeply disturbing thoughts in Liam’s head. Liam who is the kindest, most honourable person Zayn knows.

“My brother,” Edward’s frosty look softens for a mere moment, “Was almost taken from me. And not just today.” He reminisces, “By so many delusional morons, who thought they deserve him more than me, and that Harry should be in their mating, and not ours.”

“I almost lost Zayn to Perrie,” Liam says softly.

“But you didn’t,” Zayn is alarmed at Liam actually agreeing with Edward. Usually his husband laughs at whatever paranoid, fatalistic crap which seems to fall effortlessly from Edward’s pretty, but cruel lips.

“But you almost did.” Edward counters. “You would rip your beating heart out for this handsome fucker,” He gestures to Zayn, who despite having lost a ridiculous amount of blood, manages to look ethereal. The multiple gunshot wounds, only add to the sexy, bad boy persona. “And some girl was able to steer him away from you.”

“She wasn’t just _some_ girl.” Zayn says defensively, “She was my girlfriend for years. We were engaged.”

“So that’s how it is.” Liam’s bloodthirsty look makes Edward proud. “Your real soul-mate is out there, and I’m keeping you from her?”

“No,” Zayn says, calm in the face of Liam’s rage. “I had no idea you wanted me. If I had, I would have never asked Perrie out in the first place. You were so busy with that Sophia chick…”

Liam laughs, and it’s demonic. “So you’re going to throw that in my face?”

“You didn’t notice how I felt about you.” Zayn continues. “If you had so much as given me the tiniest hint that you wanted me, I would have dropped everything and come running; just like I did on my wedding day.”

“Ah yes,” Edward remembers fondly, “The Zerrie wedding. Flawless affair. Until the priest asked if there were any objections, and the best man threw himself at the groom.”

Liam refuses to feel embarrassed. “I couldn’t let Zayn go through with that wedding.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if I was married to Perrie,” Zayn feels like a terrible person for saying this, but it’s the truth. “I would have broken the mating and given myself to you. I would have even been your boy on the down low, as you started your nest with Sophia. I am willing to break every rule for you, and if you can’t see that, then you are a complete idiot.”

“Perrie hated me.” Liam crosses his arms, “She didn’t want me in the marriage. She didn’t even want me at the wedding.”

“Do you blame her?” Edward scoffs at Liam, “An omega wants all of her alpha’s love. This one,” He rolls his eyes at Zayn, who is giving Liam the most affectionate, warm look. “Couldn’t possibly give her even a hundredth of his attention if you were in that nest.”

“Sophia hated me.” Zayn answers.

“What omega would want you around her man?” Edward asks Zayn, who doesn’t even have a hair out of place, despite the hellish night he’s had. “Fuck, I think about you when I masturbate, and I have two identical brothers at home. Every narcissist’s fantasy.”

Liam growls at Edward.

“Don’t get jealous,” Edward says to Liam, his tone soothing, “I think about you too.”

“I don’t want to share you with anyone who won’t let me have all of you.” Liam admits to Zayn, who stares back with soft, fond eyes, “The only reason it works so well with Niall is that he loves us as a couple. I couldn’t stand it if he was trying to separate us.”

“The point I was trying to make,” Edward sighs, “Before I made the fight worse, is that the universe hates happiness, and there will always be someone trying to take what matters away, whether creepy kidnappers, or competitors for your mate’s love. We are finite beings. Enjoy Zayn and Niall right now. Fight for them where you can, but something will eventually separate you three.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say.” Zayn says.

“It’s the truth,” Liam’s eyes are back to their warm brown colour. Without the anger, they seem so sad, it’s heartbreaking. “I am going to lose you some day, and it will kill me.”

“There’s the right idea.” Edward nods approvingly.

“You just broke his spirit.” Zayn tells Edward, “I hope you’re happy.”

“The conviction that he lost you forever broke his spirit,” Edward sneers, “I’m just trying to help him deal with it.”

“We should be together.” Liam sits down beside Zayn, who is torn between pulling his husband into his arms, and punching him, to stop the gloominess. “All seven of us. There’s safety in numbers.”

“You are starting to think like me.” Edward says, smirking, “I was going to ask you to move in with us. Our house is big. Lots of bedrooms. Niall and Louis can have their own.”

“I love you.” Is all Zayn can say to Liam, who stares at the floor. “There is absolutely no place on this planet I want to be, other than by your side, where I belong.”

“Even the thought of living without you makes me want to die.” Liam shudders at the memory of his life before Zayn. “I love you.”

“We all love each other,” Edward nods, a smile which would look warm on anyone else, but just sickening on his face. “Let’s all be one big happy family.”

“A family brought together by the fear of kidnapping,” Zayn jokes, “Is one that stays together.”

“Precisely.” Edward stands up, and throws his gloves away, reaching for the hand sanitizer. “I will go tell Harry and Marcel that Zayn’s moving in. We are going to need advance notice to clean out the secret Zayn shrine room we have in the house, where we all jerk off together.”

Liam picks up a vase and throws it at Edward, who giggles as he dodges it, and slinks out the room. The vase shatters with a loud sound.

“He was joking.” Zayn tells Liam, who growls. “He knows how jealous you get for no reason. I only have eyes for you, and you should know that by now.”

“You have no idea what it’s like being married to you.” Liam’s chest heaves with deep breathing, his eyes fiery red again. “You have no idea what I have to deal with on a daily basis.”

“Oh,” Zayn says dryly, as a young nurse, barely twenty, with perfect breasts, and hair so voluminous that it threatens to break free from her ponytail in a moment’s notice, looks up at Liam adoringly as she cleans up the broken vase. Even in her plain scrubs (which bring out her eyes beautifully), she looks like a model. “I have an idea.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that not all rural or Southern folks are narrow-minded. In fact some of the nicest people I know are from small towns. Not trying to bash anyone in reality. This is a made up country that they live in. Not England nor US. Not trying to bring any reality into this. Just that in this story, small town folks happen to be right wing conservatives. And remember, right wing conservative means something different in this story than real life. This is quite the dystopian society. Do NOT take this personally. This is not aimed at you or real people.

“Breathe,” Louis orders firmly. His inner alpha coming alive at Niall’s panicked condition. “I need you to breath, blondie.”

The omega bathroom is thankfully empty, so Niall can have his moment of panic in peace. The last thing anyone having a nervous episode needs is an audience; whether apathetic, or judgemental.

“Get this thing off,” Is all Niall can bring himself to say, sighing in relief when Louis quickly removes the bloodied hoodie from his frame.

“Zayn is fine,” Louis promises, “Liam will keep him safe."

"I don't like blood," Is all Niall can say, his breathing shallow, no matter how much he tries to control it. "It's silly."

"Not liking blood is silly?" Louis scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm married to two doctors," Niall laughs, his face red.

"Surgery is _their_ profession," Louis pats Niall's back gently, "Not yours. You don't have to be comfortable with blood."

"You always make me feel calm," Niall says a few moments later, his lungs finally able to take in air at an acceptable rate. Louis' presence has made a major difference; his panic is quickly subsiding.

"It's your omega physiology reacting to mine..." Louis starts reciting standard biological facts.

"I don't think you being an omega has anything to do with it." Niall smiles, "I think it's just you. Thank you."

"Anything for my stalker," Louis promises, making Niall laugh uncontrollably. “I don't know why someone with a personality larger than then the universe has chosen me as his target."

"Every universe needs a center," Niall says seriously, "Even if it is someone else' universe."

"Are all novelists so full of cavity inducing fluff?" Louis says, looking into baby blue eyes, which stare back so adoringly, "Or is it just your blond skull?"

"You inspire me," Niall says, and Louis can tell the moment of panicked depression has passed. It's as if witnessing the sun's rays after an eclipse, "And not just during sex."

"Ugh," Louis makes a face, "Don't think about me during sex, you pervert."

"Just the thought of one of those curly-haired," Niall continues shamelessly, enjoying Louis' embarrassed blush, "green-eyed fuckers, holding you down, and fucking your pretty brains out gets me all horny and I have to get my husbands to take care of me, and when I'm done being horny because of you, I get turned on because of Liam and Zayn and the fucking continues for hours." He makes a sad face, as if victimized by his deeply satisfying sex life, "The struggle is real."

"Don't say such perverted things in front of the children," Louis places a hand on his stomach.

"You're right," Niall says apologetically, "I don't want Niall Jr. learning such sexual things."

"There are two more children in in my stomach you know," Louis reminds Niall.

"They are on their own." Niall waves the other two triplets Louis is carrying off, "I'm only concerned with my prodigy."

"I hope it's all girls and baby Niall is a girl." Louis says out of spite.

"I will love her all the same," Niall says sagely. "I'm all dishevelled because of this kidnapping thing." He runs a hand through his locks. Louis smiles at the charming display. Niall is quite sexy when he's being serious. "I need something to calm me down." Niall says.

"A cup of tea?" Louis asks, "I'm not allowed to have much caffeine because of the pregnancy so I'm just going to watch you. You're drinking for two, Nialler."

"A cup of tea would be great," Niall says, "Or a blow job. Whichever."

"A cup of tea it is." Louis says darkly.

"Or a blow job," Niall says casually, "Whichever."

"Disgusting," A middle-aged omega, who happens to walk in at the right time to catch some of Louis' and Niall's conversation, says, "Ungodly."

"I know!" Niall throws his hands up in outrage, "What does a bitch have do to get some head around here?"

"Keep walking," Louis hisses at the woman. He knows her type, judgemental and unaccepting. Small town folks are sometimes the most aggressively conservative.

"I pray for your children," The woman says, giving Louis' stomach a disgusted look. He isn't even past the first trimester mark, and is already obviously pregnant due to triplets.

"I dare you to mention my children again," Louis narrows his eyes. Niall blushes at the sexiness of it all.

The woman has enough sense to ignore Louis' challenge, and walks into a stall.

"I need your cock more than I need air," Louis says loudly, winks at his fellow omega.

"You got it baby." Niall smirks, knowing exactly what Louis is thinking. He unzips his fly, trying to make a very obvious sound.

Louis bends over in laughter, trying to keep it quiet because he's supposed to have a dick in his mouth, as Niall starts moaning like a bitch in heat next, "Yeah baby, ooh. Fuck you're so good at this. Yes, suck it whore. Our husbands will never know. Suck my blond penis."

"You are both disgusting," The woman shrieks, "I'm calling the police."

Niall and Louis giggle as they run out the bathroom.

\----------

"Is there a problem, officer?" Edward asks the cop. He's sitting outside in the waiting room with Louis and Niall. Marcel and Liam are in Nick's office. The ever professional Dr. Grimshaw has no problem with discharging Zayn (who has extremely heavy injuries) but is very reluctant to let Harry go (who has yet to complain about any pain, and his fractures have healed), and wants to keep his ex-boyfriend for "observation."

"There have been some complaints," The officer says, in a very rural accent, "About a display of public lewdness."

"The best kind of lewdness is public." Niall nods as Louis bursts into giggles beside him.

"Which one of the ladies belongs to you?" The cop addresses Edward, regarding the misbehaving omegas.

"I'm not a fucking lady," Louis glares.

"I used to be a lady," Niall sighs sadly.

"That one would be mine," Edward gestures to Louis, "His husbands are upstairs." He nods at Niall.

"Sir," The office braces himself, as if going to deliver some particularly grave news, "Your wife," He points at Louis, as if at a witch burning trial, "Was performing oral fornication on his friend."

It takes Edward a second to process the news. He blinks when his brain is done interpreting the thick, country accent, "And?"

The officer is shocked at Edward's lack of reaction, "Sir," He tries to explain to his fellow alpha. "These two omegas have been pleasuring each other behind your back."

Edward’s nose tells him otherwise, but he still shrugs, "Who cares. They are both omegas. They can do whatever they want to each other."

Jaw dropping silence is Edward's only response, "Now," The man, in his early twenties, a cross gleaming around his neck, "I know you city folks are ahead of us god-fearing villagers, but there's a difference between progressive, and just plain godlessness."

Edward narrows his eyes, his brain struggling to understand. The only word he is able to understand is _god._ "I am sorry," He shakes his head. Being brilliant beyond belief, he's not used to _not_ understanding someone, "Doesn't god have better things to worry about? Like rape, murder, pedophilia; all those husbands, fathers, and brothers which keep being kidnapped and nothing's done about them?"

The next few moments are spent by the officer, trying to comprehend the city slicker's mumbo jumbo. "Sir," The man returns to the complaint registered, "A respected member of our town saw these two engaged in inappropriate acts. You are going to have to come down to the station with us."

"That's not happening," Edward stands up, towering over his fellow alpha, who takes an involuntary step back at the vision that is a six foot something male, with eyes so icy they make him shiver with fear.

Before Edward has a chance to get himself arrested, and get locked up in a farm jail somewhere, Louis makes a soft whine only a delicate damsel in distress would make, "Damn this pregnancy, it's making me do crazy, insane things."

The alpha male's eyes widen when he finally notices the faint scent of pregnancy lacing the fragrant, omega’s body.

"It's hard being pregnant." Niall rubs his stomach as if he's expecting, _Why the hell not?_ He thinks, bored.

Niall doesn’t smell pregnant, but the officer isn't about to take that chance. _Maybe the pregnancy is too young to be detected,_ He thinks, staring at Niall's washboard stomach. If a judge finds an officer of the law terrorizing a pregnant omega, let alone two; losing his job, benefits, and whatever pension he's accumulated, will be a sure-fire thing.

Edward makes a face at Niall's act, _God help us if blond bitch is really pregnant,_ He thinks.

"Delicate, sensitive little things, aren't they?" The alpha lets out a sympathetic sound, "Hard enough for them to think straight on a regular basis, let alone with pups growing inside them. All them wacky hormones making a mess in their brains."

"Right," Edward doesn't even try to hide his disgust, "Wacky hormones," The term sounds even dumber in the doctor's posh accent.

"Now you ladies behave." The officer tips his hat toward the submissives.

"Thank you so much sir," Louis simpers. Edward rolling his eyes at the phony display.

"I am so stupid and pregnant." Niall pouts sadly.

"You're stupid alright," Edward agrees with one part of Niall's declaration.

"Keep them out of trouble, will you?" The cop says to Edward, and saunters out.

"Oh my god," Edward hisses viciously, "Do omegas have to deal with this kind of sexism all the time?"

"Pretty much," Niall shrugs.

"It's even more fun when you've been an alpha for two decades," Louis says sarcastically.

"Ugh," Edward actually sounds sympathetic for the first time in his life. "How do you not slit throats?"

"Well," Niall says, "I don't know about Lou bear," He nods at his fellow omega, "But I've never had enough physical strength to hurt an alpha."

"I think about what happens to pretty boys like me in jail," Louis says dryly, "And murderous urges vanish."

"How do you deal with it?" Edward asks, surprised at his own concern.

"I made sure to surround myself with people who will treat me like a person," Niall says, "And not just a pretty hole to be fucked, or a baby making machine."

"Well I was in hiding," Louis shrugs, "Until I found people worth giving up my solitude for."

"Solid plan," Edward says approvingly.

"Necessary plan," Louis smirks, "If I was called a lady on a daily basis, I would have to slit my wrists."

"So offensive," Niall says, Louis nodding furiously in agreement, "Like I get that my body is made for taking dick, but I also happen to have a dick."

"Louis would know," Edward smirks, "He's pretty familiar with Niall's dick."

"I wish," Niall mumbles.

"Nothing happened," Louis rolls his eyes.

"It better not have," Edward warns, "Don't you bitches fuck each other without me there to supervise."

“Perverts,” Louis grumbles at Niall and Edward. “Both of you.”

“Why don’t we put on a show for all our alphas?” Niall suggests, leering at Louis, “Give them something to look at?”

“Let’s not do that,” Louis says sternly, making Edward glare hatefully.

“Oh god,” Marcel says as he runs through the lobby with Harry and then straight through the front exit. The hospital staff, loitering around because of lack of patients, watches with deep interest, “Oh my fucking god.”

“Matilda,” Nick comes out, his voice even more annoying when yelling, “Stop that patient.”

“Why?” The young omega nurse, the very same one who spent better part of last hour fantasizing about her wedding to Liam, asks. “He’s free to go whenever he pleases, doctor. This isn’t a psychiatric ward.”

Nick makes an annoyed sound and rushes out after Harry, into the parking lot, where their cars are.

Liam comes out after, pushing Zayn’s wheelchair, who smiles up at Niall brightly. “Hey babe.”

“Hey yourself.” Niall drops to his knees in front of Zayn, “I’m…”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Nialler,” Zayn warns, “I will hold you when I damn well feel like it.”

“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to put weight on you,” Niall offers his excuse anyway, “I’m so…”

“Don’t,” its Liam who says this time. “It’s fine babe.”

“I would have never put my husband through pain because I couldn’t control my instincts,” The Barbie doll looking omega inserts herself into the threesomes’ intimate conversation. “I’m Matilda,” She whispers in Liam’s ear, making him frown, “Anytime you want to upgrade,” She whispers, “You let me know.”

“Fuck off,” Edward tells the girl, “Bitch, this group is full.”

Matilda puts a hand on her hips, and gives Edward a once over, “This doesn’t concern you, sir.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam tells the omega sincerely, “We don’t mate in this group without Edward’s permission.”

“You want these bitches?” Edward gestures to the beautiful people scattered all around him, “You need my blessing.”

“Okay,” Matilda says to Liam, “You’re hot, but you’re not worth joining a cult for.”

“Don’t give up now,” Niall calls out after her, as she quickly disappears through a door behind reception, “Fight for your love, damn it.”

“I think we should go assist Marcel,” Liam suggests. “He needs as much help as we can possibly give him.”

“Don’t go,” The group enters the mid-sized hospital parking lot to find Nick wrapped around Harry’s knees, Marcel desperately trying to pry the two apart. “Please, I can change. Harry. I’m sorry.”

Louis rushes over to the three, Niall cheering him on, and grabs Nick by the hair, throwing him to the ground.

“Louis,” Marcel tries to grab the pregnant male, but screeches when he’s held back by his older counterpart, “Edward, what the fuck?”

“Don’t you dare ruin this for me,” Edward doesn’t even have to use a third of his strength. He is ridiculously strong compared to Marcel, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Mine,” At one point, Louis grabs Harry’s crotch, “This is _my_ knot.”

“Harry,” Nick begs the alpha, who smiles dreamily down at the hand squeezing his crotch, “Don’t you want substance over beauty? You deserve better than some airheaded nobody.”

“Mine,” Louis hisses up at Harry, who smirks at the delicious display of anger from the mother of his children.

“Remember how good we were together, baby,” Nick begs Harry. “Remember how much fun we had. Remember how natural, how perfect it felt.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Nick?” Harry manages to tear his eyes away from the vision that is Louis in the sunset, those bright blue eyes gleaming with rage, “You dumped me.”

There is a collective gasp from the group. This was clearly not common knowledge.

“You dumped Harry?” Edward asks what everyone is thinking. “Grimshaw, what the fuck?”

“You told me I wasn’t smart enough,” Harry stares down at Nick, who looks up, devastated, “You told me that you couldn’t stand being with me anymore, because I was starting to embarrass you around your snooty pre-med friends.”

“You said _what_ to my brother?” Now Marcel has to hold Edward back. Liam lets go of Zayn’s wheelchair to come help hold the monstrously strong alpha back. “You said what to my Harry?” Edward growls, “Let me go, I will rip this bitch apart.”

“You can’t hurt an omega,” Marcel says, his voice strained from using all his strength, Liam doing most of the work, “Not even Nick Grimshaw.”

“Babe,” Nick tries.

“Don’t you fucking call him that,” Edward roars.

“I made a mistake.” Nick pleads, “I fucked up. I’m sorry. Give me another chance.”

“That’s what I said all those years ago.” Harry says, Louis’ weight incredibly comforting against his side, “I tried reading books, trying to sound smart for you, and ended up embarrassing myself even more. I felt like a piece of trash, Nick.”

Marcel remembers the phase Harry is talking about. _I didn’t know it was so serious,_ He thinks. Harry considers himself stupid, because a person who was once extremely important to him convinced him he is.

“My biggest mistake was letting you go,” Nick admits.

“You did me a favour,” Harry says, “I have moved on, Nick. I’m going to be a father soon.”

“That is just fine,” Nick gestures to Louis, who looks as if he’s going to commit homicide, “I don’t care…”

“That’s the thing, Nick.” Harry interrupts his ex, “You have a habit of ignoring important parts of people. It’s so easy for you to disregard the new life I’m starting.”

“Harry, I love you…” Nick starts again.

“You shouldn’t throw that word around so casually, buddy,” Niall advises Nick.

“I hated every party you ever took me to.” Harry glares down at Nick, “And I was afraid to ever suggest any places I liked, because I was scared you would make fun of them, and make me hate them, and make me feel even stupider, not that it was possible.”

“Babe,” Nick says, “I had no idea you felt that way.”

“You are an omega, Nick.” Harry stresses, “You should have been attuned to my body, or at least made an effort to read my body language, my emotions. I had just presented as a dominant. I was lost, and confused, and you fucked me up, Nick. I thought you were guiding me, and you fucked me up.”

“I was so focused on my career…” Nick tries to present another excuse.

“We are the most progressive family,” Marcel quickly stops Nick, “Harry is the most supportive person. He never judges, just accepts. He would have stood by you as you got that degree.”

“Why, Nick?” Harry asks his ex, “Why would I give up an omega, who makes me feel like a god, to be with the person who made me feel like a worthless bimbo?”

“I will always love you, Harry.” Nick says earnestly, “And I will always wait for you to come to your senses. I am so sorry I hurt you, and I will make it up to you, babe. I promise. I will make up for how much I’ve hurt you.”

“Thanks for saving Zayn,” Harry smiles at Nick, “But we’re done. I’m not the person who you dated. I’ve changed.” He grabs Louis around the waist, pulling the omega even closer, “I crave something different now.”

“What does this pretty whore do that I can’t?” Nick stands up, glaring down at Louis, who glares right back.

“He dances with my angel,” Harry smirks at Marcel, who gives Louis a contented look, “And the sound of his name makes my demon go all quiet.” He turns to Edward next, who smirks right back in Liam’s hold, pride mirrored on identical faces.

“Christopher Poindexter.” Zayn smiles as he remembers the quote Harry is referencing. It’s one of his all-time favourites.

“You will come back to me,” Nick promises as Harry starts leading Louis back to their car, “I swear Harry. You will come back.”

“The boy you knew is dead,” Harry calls out over his shoulder as Liam and Edward start helping Zayn out of the wheelchair, and into the car. “I’m a man now.”

Nick is left alone on the concrete, staring at the cars driving off into the sunset. “Harry, you are,” He says firmly to an absent audience, “And always will be my boy.”


	27. Chapter 27

“We need time to pack,” Liam tells Edward tensely, who nods back, “I am not due back at work for a few days, so that should give us enough time to go through our things.”

They are standing in Liam’s living room. Harry and Marcel out in the balcony, conversing in hushed voices which are too quiet for even Liam and Edward’s ears. Louis and Niall are running around, throwing things in suitcases. Zayn is sprawled on the couch, in an exhausted sleep. Colour is starting to come back to his face, but he still isn’t his natural, beautiful colour. The sight makes Liam feel like a complete failure.

“Get the bare essentials.” Edward tells Liam, “I’m not leaving you here tonight. They might come back for sleeping beauty over there,” He gestures to Zayn, who wraps Liam’s hoodie around him even tighter, the unconscious gesture making Liam want to rip his chest open and hide Zayn inside.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam feels oddly defensive at Edward’s suggestion, “That I can’t protect what’s mine?”

“No,” Edward rolls his eyes. Liam always wears his emotions a little too close to the surface, “I’m saying, four healthy alphas are better than one. My brothers and I can assist you, should someone try to steal your possessions.”

“They are _not_ possessions,” Liam grits his teeth, his eyes following Niall around the room, as he goes through cabinets, looking for irreplaceable things, such as baby pictures, or social security cards.

“Yes they are,” Edward scoffs, “And you will lose them if you are not careful.”

“Is that how you see your brothers?” Liam asks. He’s known Edward for years, but the level of sociopathy his friend sometimes displays surprises even him, “Is that how you see Louis?”

“Damn right.” Edward readily agrees with Liam’s assessment of him. “They are my property, and I would like you to help me keep them to myself.”

“God, Edward,” Liam says, “They are people.”

“They are stupid people,” Edward says, “Who will get themselves kidnapped, and violated in all kinds of ways if we don’t step in, and keep them in line.”

Liam massages his forehead. He wants to sleep for the next week. “Edward…”

“We can do things your way,” Edward grabs Liam’s arms, “Your loser, sissy way. Just come home with us right now. I don’t have a good feeling about tonight.”

Liam hates Edward’s eyes. He hates their calm, forest green colour, such a contrast to his tumultuous, angry personality. Those eyes can convince even the crustiest nurses to agree, even the most upset patients to comply. Those eyes can compel Liam to join his paranoid, cult mentality. “Fine.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“I already regret it.” Liam says. “One part of me thinks this is too much,” He gestures to Niall carting a giant suitcase outside their bedroom, Louis carrying a much smaller bag after him.

“And the other part?” Edward asks, smirking.

“The other part wants me to run away.” Liam is ashamed at his own cowardice.

“You _aren’t_ running away.” Edward assures. “If your place was bigger, I would move my clones and sex slave right in.”

Liam sighs, feeling very defeated, “Edward, is that how you refer to the person carrying your children?”

“You are right,” Edward nods, “Sexy pregnant person.”

“What?” Louis happens to walk by, and overhears.

“The husbands are talking,” Edward smacks Louis’ bum, to keep him moving, “Keep packing.”

“We are going to have a talk tomorrow,” Liam promises Edward, “We are going to talk about treating our significant others with respect.”

“Whatever,” Edward says.

“They are not just trophies,” Liam keeps lecturing Edward, who looks annoyingly well-rested, and fresh, despite the hectic day they’ve had, “They are people, with feelings…”

“God,” Edward makes a stressed face, “You are so boring. I hate you.”

“How can you hate Liam?” Niall asks, his arms wrapped around his childhood teddy bear. Louis watching him with fond eyes.

“Liam doesn’t give me any sex,” Edward smirks down at Niall, “And I’ve spent years getting lectured by him. The love is gone.”

“Liam lectures everyone,” Niall looks so adorable and young with his teddy bear. Louis has to actively fight himself not to crush the blond in his arms. “It’s his thing.”

“Not everyone accepts me like you do.” Liam feels all of his tensions evaporate at the sight of Niall with his childhood stuffed animal. The omega’s blond hair looks like a halo. He looks positively angelic.

“That is adorable.” Harry says, when he walks back inside with Marcel. “Oh my god. Niall is so cute.”

“Isn’t he?” Louis coos, feeling all maternal at the sight of the sweet blond and his cherubic expression. “Come here,” He can’t resist the vision for long, and gathers Niall into his arms, teddy bear and all.

“I wanna hug Niall too,” Harry whines, feeling jealous of Louis.

“I don’t think so.” Liam growls at Harry to stay away from his omega. “Back off.”

“But he’s so cute.” Harry complains.

“He sure is,” Louis doesn’t even get the usual urge to hit Niall when the blond grabs his bum.

“The relationship between _them_ ,” Edward nods at Louis and Niall, “Is more intense than anything Harry could do to your omega.”

“We should get out of here,” Marcel shudders, “I have a bad feeling about tonight.”

“See,” Edward smirks triumphantly, it’s extremely important for him to be right. “It isn’t just me.”

“Wake up, babe,” Niall tries to wake Zayn to get off the couch, but Liam stops the omega, and gently pulls their sleeping husband into his arms.

“That’s sexy.” Louis whispers to Niall loudly, the blond agreeing.

“Liam’s always like this with Zayn,” Niall whispers back, as Liam carries Zayn bridal style, careful not to wake the precious bundle, making the usually sharp alpha look delicate and fragile. “It’s so hot.”

“Tell me about it,” Louis fans himself.

“You think _that’s_ sexy,” Harry says jealously, “Watch this.” That said, he grabs Marcel, who makes a surprised sound as his brother throws him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.  

“Not quite the same thing,” Louis crosses his arms, as Marcel squeals, trying to get his brother to release him.

“Look at them,” Edward points to Liam, who stares at Zayn’s sleeping face with reverence. “It’s all lovey dovey.”

Harry immediately relaxes his hold on Marcel, who tries to break free, but fails, “We have to look romantic for Louis.”

“It has to be effortless.” Louis offers his critique, as Harry tries to strike a dreamy pose.

“Look effortless,” Harry orders Marcel, who stares back at his brother meekly.

“You need more practice,” Niall says, as they all step inside the elevator.

“We can’t recreate what Liam and Zayn have,” Marcel manages to extract himself from Harry, “We have a different kind of chemistry.”

Zayn shivers in Liam’s hold, who hushes the sleeping alpha, “Everything’s fine babe, just rest.”

“I’m here,” Niall whispers in Zayn’s ear, “Don’t worry.”

The pained look on Zayn’s face disappears at Niall’s words, and the shivering stops.

The doorman gives Liam a sympathetic look when they exit the elevator, “Joined a cult, have we?”

At Liam’s puppy dog look, he sighs, “Whatever gives you peace, Dr. Payne. Just get help.”

“Liam has quite the reputation around here.” Niall explains, as Louis gives him a questioning look, “He’s kind of the Edward of this building.”

“It was a misunderstanding.” Liam says in his defense, holding Zayn tight.

“I love how much of my personality is rubbing off on all of you.” Edward holds the car door open for Liam, who gently deposits Zayn in the back seat.

“Liam went crazy,” Niall whispers in Louis’ ear.

“Enough,” Liam begs Niall to not elaborate on what’s known around the building as _the incident_ , “Please don’t.”

“I will tell you later,” Niall promises Louis, who looks extremely curious.

\----------

“Where is the master bedroom?” Niall asks when they’re all standing in the Styles residence lobby, “Louis and I should have the master bedroom.”

“Absolutely not,” Liam says sternly.

“That’s where we have our ruts,” Marcel explains to Niall, “It’s laced with our hormones and scents.”

“Where can we sleep?” Liam asks, thanking Marcel, who offers to lead him to the only guest bedroom with a bed big enough to house two fully grown alphas and their omega. He carries Zayn upstairs, looking like a handsome prince, with his consort in his arms, on their wedding night.

“Harry,” Louis tries to make a grab for his alpha, frowning when Edward gets in the way.

“Why don’t you and Niall,” Edward’s tone sounds as if he’s suggesting, but his expression is clearly commanding, “Find yourself other accommodations?”

“What the fuck?” Louis glares up at the alpha, “Niall should be with his husbands, and I should be with my fiancé, who was almost stolen from us. Did you forget that part?”

“Babe,” Harry smiles at Louis, and he tries to make it look reassuring, but it looks a shade scared, “I will see you in the morning.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Niall whines, grabbing Louis’ arm and pulling him toward the stairs, “I have always wanted to have a pillow fight with someone not afraid of hurting me.”

“Harry,” Louis says, “Babe, what’s going on?”

“It’s just something between us brothers,” Marcel comes downstairs, after getting Liam and Zayn settled in.

“Well,” Louis says, “Now it’s between you, and the person carrying your children. Someone explain what the fuck’s going on.”

“There are consequences for what Harry did last night,” Edward looks at his brother, who shivers. “He can’t just run off, put himself in danger. I can’t speak for Marcel,” He says about the youngest triplet, “But losing Harry would kill me.”

“So what,” Louis frees himself from Niall, and runs to Harry, standing in front of the alpha protectively, “You are going to _punish_ him, after he saved Zayn?”

“I am going to punish him,” Edward advances toward the couple, “Because he ran out in the middle of the night, all alone.”

“He had a nightmare,” Louis refuses to feel intimidated by Edward, no matter how much his inner omega is telling him to.

“Harry can have all the nightmares he wants,” Edward says, “As long as he deals with them here. With his brothers.”

“You’re okay with this?” Louis addresses Marcel, who looks exhausted. As if he’s been in this fight before.

“Harry has a bad habit of running away,” Marcel says, “He used to disappear for days on end, and we would be worried sick about him. Edward’s interventions have really helped.”

“No,” Louis says, as Niall tries to extract him from Harry, “I’m not letting this psycho hurt my Haz.”

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Harry promises, “It’s just discipline.”

“Did I wake up in fifty shades of gray?” Louis throws his hands up, “What the fuck is this?”

“You’ve been a part of our lives for a month,” Edward makes a face at the mere mention of the novel, “You can’t change things.”

“Then let me be there for Harry,” Louis says.

“You are pregnant. You won’t be able to handle it.” Marcel says, his voice soothing, “I will be there. I always make sure Edward doesn’t go too far.”

“I will see you in the morning?” Harry asks Louis, who finally allows Niall to take him away, “Good night,” He kisses Louis’ forehead, “Sleep well.”

“Like I will sleep tonight,” Louis scoffs, every instinct in his body screaming at him to get Harry away from Edward, who is giving his brother a furious look. The only thing keeping him sane is Marcel, who despite being the weakest brother, looks ready to die protecting Harry from their oldest brother.

“It’s just kinky sex,” Niall reassures Louis, as he drags him into a spare bedroom. “It’s important. If it wasn’t for Edward’s angry sex, Harry would be running away every chance he got. Those long ass legs are full of energy, and Harry’s first instinct has always been flight.”

“Go to your husbands,” Louis tells Niall.

Niall makes a content sound as he throws himself on top of the clean, crisp bed sheets. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Blondie,” Louis says, “You should be with your husbands.”

“I will go to Liam and Zayn,” Niall raises an eyebrow, “If you come with me.”

Louis scoffs, “That will help my relationship with the three idiots. If I crawl into bed with two other alphas.”

“Then it’s just the two of us, baby.” Niall sprawls into bed leisurely. “Not leaving a pregnant person to sleep alone.”

“That creepy psycho is hurting my Harry, after he was kidnapped by the people who destroyed my life, and I couldn’t do anything about it,” Louis sits on the bed, “I am pathetic.”

“This is why you shouldn’t be sleeping alone,” Niall grabs Louis around the waist, and forces him to lie down.

“I hate Edward,” Louis says spitefully. “If he hurts my Harry, he’s dead.”

“You don’t hate Edward,” Niall reassures the emotional omega, “You just strongly dislike him, like the rest of us. He won’t hurt Harry. It’s just creepy, incestuous sex rituals.”

“When you get pregnant,” Louis pushes Niall away and heads to the bathroom, to take a quick shower, “I’m going to make your life hell.”

“Right,” Niall says quietly, “You do that.”

“I’m locking the door,” Louis glares at Niall, “You try to break in, I’m going to spank you.”

“That is supposed to be a punishment,” Niall asks, “How?”

“Stay out,” Louis says sternly, “I know you can break locks.”

“You used to be fun.”

“I was never fun.” Louis says, as he locks the door behind himself.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might not like what happens in this chapter. Well, I kind of have a reputation for annoying people, lol. Might as well uphold it, and do what I want. Trigger warning for this chapter. Please read carefully. Especially rape victims.

“Hey,” Liam tells Zayn, when he opens his eyes, “Hi babe.”

“Hey,” Zayn mumbles back, his voice raspy. “Where are we?” He frowns at the unfamiliar surroundings. As someone who’s usually a light sleeper, waking up from a deep sleep in a strange place is disorienting. The only thing keeping him calm is Liam’s presence. “Where’s Niall?” He asks, missing the blonde’s warmth.

“We’re at the Styles house,” Liam strokes Zayn’s hair, “Niall’s with Louis. Didn’t want him to sleep alone while…”

“Edward hands out another one of his punishments?” Even sleepy and disoriented, Zayn’s ability to finish his husband’s sentences makes Liam smile.

“Yeah,” Liam kisses Zayn’s cheek, “That’s exactly right.”

“I thought Harry grew out of that phase.”

"Clearly not," Liam, who has been hyper alert all night, feels tired as soon as Zayn's awake.

"His flight instincts flared up because of the nightmares," As fulfilling as surgery is, Zayn sometimes wishes he had pursued psychiatry, just because he's just so natural at it.

"Well," Liam is careful not to rest his head on Zayn's stomach, choosing instead to nuzzle it. If Niall, who normally seems as light as a feather, can irritate Zayn's injuries, then Liam's pure muscle will surely do even more damage. "Edward didn't look too happy about it. The last thing he needs is Harry running away again, and getting himself killed."

"Not likely," Zayn shudders as he remembers the delighted look on Harry's face as he ripped through their enemies, "You should have seem him, Liam. He was feral."

"He had Edward and Marcel's strength in him," Liam can't fight the deep purr which escapes his lips at Zayn's hand stroking his hair, "What if even more people show up? Like a hundred? What will Harry do then?"

"I think he could take on a hundred people," Zayn says, "It was like being in the presence of a demon. I don't think I can ever look Harry in the eyes again."

"Good," Liam says firmly. He has been feeling very threatened by Harry lately. "You stay away from him."

"Liam please," Zayn rolls his eyes, "Don't be jealous of Harry."

"I'm jealous," Liam confirms, "I don't even care if it's stupid. I admit that I'm jealous."

"Have some faith in my survival instincts, " Zayn wants Liam's heavy, comforting weight on him, but the stinging, annoying wound in his side won't allow it, "I don't want Edward ripping my throat out. Or Marcel ripping my balls off. Or Louis shooting me."

"They are soul-mates," Liam says in wonder, as Zayn recounts the triplets, and their omega's violent tendencies, "They belong together."

"I respect Edward," Zayn smiles as Liam kisses his hand, "At least he accepts his psycho side. Harry is unaware his bad self exists. Louis only uses it to survive, and Marcel is constantly surprised by it. It's a pattern of denial that they need to correct."

"You would have made an excellent psychiatrist." Liam says in wonder, as Zayn effortlessly psychoanalyzes their best friends.

"I would be an excellent anything," Zayn admits, "As long as my mates are by my side, supporting me."

"I only speak for myself, because Niall is eventually going to leave us for Louis," Liam smirks as Zayn bursts into laughter, and then winces because of his injuries, "But I will always be here for you."

"See that you are." Zayn says, "Don't make me move into Dr. Swift's mansion."

"Over my dead body," Liam seethes. "I hate her with a passion which threatens to consume me."

"If anyone should hate Taylor, it's Harry's entourage."

"Oh they do," Liam giggles when he thinks of what's known as the _cactus incident_. Edward's pranks border on the cruel, but are surprisingly effective. Taylor hasn't bothered Harry since.

"I just woke up," Zayn says as a yawn escapes him, "Why am I still tired?"

"Sleep," Liam rests as close to Zayn as he can without aggravating his healing injuries.

"Thank god two omegas aren't allowed in a group," Zayn sighs as he drifts into sleep, "Niall would totally leave us for Louis."

"Or steal Louis for our group," Liam smirks with his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Zayn can't help but tremble as he remembers the alarming shade of red Harry's eyes took in the kidnapper van; normally grass green orbs were practically dripping blood, "That would go well for us."

\----------

As soon as the bedroom door is locked behind them, Edward charges toward Harry, growling when Marcel gets in the way. "Back off," He tells his youngest brother.

"No," Marcel says tiredly. Edward has quickly bounced back from having his strength drained by Harry during his kidnapping, but Marcel is still feeling exhausted and will need more time to recover. "Step back."

"What if we weren't triplets?" Edward crosses his arms, giving Marcel a look which would be intimidating as hell to anyone who wasn't his brother and lover, "What if we weren't fucking and Harry couldn't draw on our strength? He would be in an illegal, filthy operating room somewhere, getting his knot ripped out and hormones pumped into him until..."

"That's enough," Marcel says, as Harry cowers against the far wall of their bedroom. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry," Harry whimpers behind his fighting brothers, "I'm so fucking sorry."

"I am so fucking disappointed in you," Marcel looks over his shoulder, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"He deserves to be punished," Edward says.

"Yes," Harry sobs, "Please." After what he's put his brothers and the mother of his children through, the only thing which would give him relief, and clear his mind is harsh, unforgiving punishment.

"No," Marcel snaps, "I don't want to punish Harry," He tells Edward firmly, "I want to comfort him."

"What the hell kind of message is that sending him?" Edward glares, his eyes glittering like lasers in the darkened master bedroom's cold atmosphere.

"I don't care," Marcel hisses, "My brother, my lover..." There is a pause, in which the youngest triplet is clearly trying to keep himself composed, "My protector," He says, his voice small all of a sudden, "Was taken from me. I want to hold him all night long."

"Babe," Harry begs Marcel, "That's not what I need."

"Who cares what you need?" Marcel turns around, his own eyes cat-like in the absence of light, "You selfishly ran off in the middle of the night, without thinking about what our life would be without you. Why the fuck should we keep you grounded with punishment? Why should we absolve your guilt? Why shouldn't I take care of my instincts?"

Edward's eyes widen. Sometimes, Marcel pleasantly surprises him with his cruelty. No physical punishment could ever match the emotional hurt they could inflict on Harry, by denying him the discipline he so desperately craves. "We are so disappointed in you, Harry." He says, smirking when his brother crumbles in on himself in the far corner of the room.

"No," Tears blur Harry's vision, "Please. Hurt me."

"We are," Marcel says, refusing to break at the sight of Harry's cries. No amount of pain Harry is feeling, could ever match the crippling agony he would feel at losing his brother to the creepy organization targeting beautiful alphas, ninety-nine percent of which are never seen again, presumably dead. Marcel's worst fear has always been, and always will be outliving his brothers.

"I will run away again," Harry says vindictively, "This time you won't find me," He tries to bait his brothers, who stare at him apathetically.

"No you won't," Edward cocks his head to the side at Harry's sobs, "You couldn't stand to disappoint your brothers again."

"No," Harry shakes his head, clutching his hair, "I couldn't."

"We need a shower," Marcel grabs Harry's forearms, as gently as possible, and forces him to get off the floor, "Let's go, Harry."

Edward follows his brothers, his desire to physically discipline overshadowed by his need to protect Harry, and keep him from destroying the happiness they are trying to build.

\----------

"I am trying to sleep here," Niall says from where his face is buried in Louis' stomach. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"I can hear you thinking."

"Of course I'm thinking." Louis says, "I'm thinking about that deranged super villain hurting my Harry."

"Harry likes it." 

"He was almost..." Louis can't even finish that sentence, "Harry needs to be cuddled, not punished."

"Then cuddle him in the morning," Niall groans. "You are a terrible pillow."

"Of course I am a terrible pillow," Louis scoffs, "I used to be an alpha. I'm a light sleeper."

"Zayn and Liam are light sleepers," Niall says, "They are great pillows. But their stomachs are too hard," Niall nuzzles Louis' tummy. "Yours is perfect."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Take the fucking compliment."

"Hey blondie?" Louis says, his voices soft, "What did you mean, when you said Harry likes it?"

"He needs it. It helps him clear his head and get over his guilt." Niall mumbles.

"Oh," Louis says, his hand ending up in Niall's hair, who leans into the touch, demanding to be pet. "That's not healthy."

Niall scoffs, "Exactly what about the four of you is healthy?"

"Lots of things." Louis says defensively.

"You people are a mess." Niall purrs as his hair is petted, "I would sell my liver to watch the green-eyed bastards fucking you.”

"Pervert," Louis' face colours.

"You can watch my husbands fuck."

"No thank you." Say Louis' lips, but his twitching erection says otherwise.

"You have no idea what you're turning down. There is nothing on planet earth sexier than Zayn's orgasm face as Liam pumps..."

"Stop it," Louis smirks in satisfaction when Niall whimpers at the slap to the head. "I would like to see your husbands fucking you."

"That's not possible."

"Oi," Louis smacks Niall even harder. "You get to sexually harass me constantly, and want to watch me get fucked by crazy, crazier and craziest; but god forbid I ask the same of you."

"You can't watch my _husbands_ fuck me. It's either me and Zayn, or me and Liam, or Zayn and Liam."

"They still won't double penetrate you?"

"No," Niall makes a desolate sound, "I will die a virgin."

Louis can't help but laugh, "You are the furthest thing from virgin there is."

"I'm a virgin until I've taken Liam and Zayn together."

"You have, on your wedding night."

"That does _not_ count. That night ended in the emergency room." Niall reminisces, “I want them to fuck me hard, and actually enjoy it. I want them to come so hard there's brain damage. I want our children to be conceived during it." Niall is very passionate all of a sudden. "I want the double-fucking to be so intense, they need therapy after it. I want it to be so hard; I can't walk for a month. I want to ruin them for any other kind of sex."

"Wow," Louis says, impressed, "Damn."

"I have never felt so strongly about anything," Niall pouts, "I will die a virgin... Hey Louis?"

"Yes?" The look on Niall's face is alarming. The same angelic, innocent look of doom which led to the unholy novel, which is climbing all bestseller charts, despite the societal chaos over the alpha kidnappings.

"Will you give me a blowjob?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of us being in bed together?"

"I thought you didn't want a pregnant person to sleep alone. I thought you were being noble and kind and everything Liam stands for."

"Liam is boring." Niall pouts. "I would rather be Zayn."

"Oh?" Louis says, interested. "Is that right?"

"See," Niall lifts his head from the comforting softness of Louis' stomach, and climbs up the other omega's body, until they're staring eye to eye, "Liam bear likes to see the good in everyone. Zaynie bear, does this thing, where he studies people, and judges them, and knows everything about them without them saying a thing."

"I heard he was considering psychiatry," Louis says quietly.

Niall squints. "I am judging you."

"Is that right?" Louis says, amused.

"I think," Niall leans down, until his nose is pressed to Louis', "That the gender reassignment was just the cherry, on top of the shit cake that was your life. I think..." He kisses Louis' left cheek, "You've always taken care of everyone around you, until life fucked you completely, and there was no one around to take care of you."

"People took care of me," Louis says breathlessly.

"Sure," Niall agrees, "As long as they got something in return."

"That's life," Louis says, his tone matter-of-fact, "Those are the rules."

"I know you had a girl before you were kidnapped, but did you get to fuck her?"

"She was super religious." Louis says, confused at the direction their conversation has suddenly taken.  "She wanted to wait for marriage."

"Did you fuck _any_ omegas?"

"Sure," Louis shrugs, "Lots. I was a slut," He smirks up at Niall, who smiles down.

"Who was your favourite?"

Louis laughs, "What's with the third degree?"

"Who was your favourite?" Niall repeats his question, his eyes much darker than their usual baby blue colour.

"I don't know," Louis says carelessly, "I can't even remember a lot of their faces."

"No one worth remembering then?"

"I guess not," Louis says, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"So," Niall says, "You didn't even get to properly enjoy your knot. Didn't even get to fuck anyone worth remembering."

"I guess not," Louis says. It's too painful to remember his life before the gender reassignment, so he tends to avoid thinking about it, especially the nameless sexual encounters he had. They would just remind Louis of what he's lost.

"Would you remember me?" There's a hint of vulnerability in Niall's voice which seems so far out of character, it makes Louis frown.

"How can anyone forget you, Nialler?"

"I guess we'll find out." That said; Niall shimmies down Louis' body, making his fellow omega feel every inch of their supple, delicious bodies rubbing together.

"What are you doing?" Louis tries to sit up, alarmed when he can't, "What the hell?"

"You like them?" Niall refers to the handcuffs chaining Louis to the bedframe, "Zayn and I like using them when Liam needs a break from being dominant."

"Untie me," Louis hisses, "Right the fuck now. This is illegal."

"It's illegal," Niall makes his thinking face, looking annoyingly sexy. "If we are single, and trying to pursue a relationship with each other, instead of a group of alphas. It's illegal," He massages Louis' thighs as he pulls down the comfortable sweats he threw on after showering, "If our alphas have a problem with it."

"What if they do?" Louis screeches out, trying to buck Niall off, but the blond is stronger than he looks, "What if they smell us on each other, and all hell breaks loose?"

"You can blame me." Niall shrugs, "I have an unhealthy obsession with you. I tied you up, and had my way with you."

"This isn't appropriate." Louis tries to talk sense into Niall. "I am pregnant."

"I won't hurt the babies," Niall coos at Louis' stomach, "I will be gentle."

"It's wrong."

"You can blame me for it." Niall promises, "I am not going to stop until I have had some kind of sexual contact with you, so you might as well get it over with now."

"You pervert," Louis glares daggers up at the blond, "I have heard of alphas forcing themselves on omegas, even betas, but this is the first time an omega's doing it."

"How do you know?" Niall asks.

"What?" Louis' tone is incredulous.

"How do you know," After Niall's done removing Louis' sweats, he spreads those sexy, creamy thighs, so he can get a look at Louis' most intimate regions. "That some submissive, hasn't had his way with another?"

"Because it's insane." Louis curses himself for not having any underwear on. He can't stand underwear when sleeping. _Well,_ He thinks, defeated, _fuck me for trying to be comfortable when I'm carrying a litter._

"Or," Niall licks his lips at the prettiness of it all. "It makes perfect sense to enjoy each other, because there are no biological consequences. We can't get each other pregnant."

"Oh you will find a way of getting a kid in me," Louis says dryly. "I will give birth to four children instead of three."

"Do you know _why_ I can pick locks?"

"No," Louis sighs, defeated. All the topic changes are giving him whiplash. "I don't know why."

"Because of the tea parties." Niall glowers into space, as if imagining a teapot and crumpets, "All the fucking tea parties."

"Okay." Louis says, worried that Niall is having some kind of mental breakdown.

"There were all of these omegas," Niall says hatefully, "And they always wore boring colours because bright colours make one stand out and it's not safe for an omega to be noticed any more than he already is."

"Nialler," Louis makes sure to keep his tone gentle and soothing, "Are you okay?"

"Everyone would get together," Niall says angrily, his mind lost in the past, "And talk about their husbands, and the fucking abuse they put up with, and the more they were being mistreated, the more they praised each other. Like it's a fucking medal to take your husband's shit. It's as if," Niall grabs his hair with both hands, "The more you're abused, the more omega you are."

"Everything's going to be okay," Louis says softly, trying to calm Niall down, but it's too late. The blonde's already in a major fit.

"My parents would lock me in my room, but I always got out and ran away." Niall sniffles, "Kind of like our Harry, but for different reasons. I couldn't stand to be around my mother. Or my cousins. Or our friends. Or our neighbours. Every fucking afternoon, there was a goddamn tea party, and everybody just sat around, talking about terrible, horrible things, and I felt like a fucking outsider, because I thought that life shouldn’t be a constant cycle of _Oh shit, I hope he’s in a good mood today, I hope he doesn’t beat me today. Jesus I hope I’m being a good wife to him.”_

“Let’s talk about this,” Louis begs, “Please, Niall.”

“I found alphas willing to treat me like a person,” Niall continues, as if Louis’ protest never reaches his ears, “I found men who live in constant fear that they are going to hurt me. But you know what I didn’t find until I met you, Louis?”

Louis shudders when all of a sudden angry blue eyes focus on him. “Babe,” He tries to pacify Niall, “I know you want to talk about some issues, and we can talk all you want, okay?” Louis’ time on earth is limited, but he’s seen all kinds of omegas, and a rare breed of submissives tend to be very unsatisfied by how society is designed. Niall is clearly one of those infrequent cases.

“I didn’t find an omega who carried guns.” Niall grabs Louis’ thighs tightly, enough to leave bruises, “I didn’t find anyone boss enough. You must have turned down a hundred alphas at that fucking diner.”

“I used to _be_ an alpha,” Louis tries to reason with Niall. “You’ve got me on a pedestal, babe. I am not the person you think I am.”

“Remember when Liam and Edward explained gender reassignment?” Niall asks.

“I remember,” Louis answers.

“All those alphas,” Niall strokes Louis’ thighs, making him shiver. “Who survived type B gender reassignment; keep dying, because they’re too fucking depressed to stay alive. Like it’s a fucking insult to be an omega.”

“Of course it’s not an insult to be an omega,” Louis scoffs, “Niall, I don’t care what gender I am. I will always be this person.”

“Exactly,” Niall stares down at Louis with reverence, not unlike a religious person meeting his god, “You are this person.”

“We are going to get in so much trouble,” Louis says, as Niall starts placing kisses on his thighs. It’s been such a long time since an omega’s touched him. A part of him buried away comes back alive at the blonde’s playful ministrations.

“You’re going to remember me,” Niall threatens, before he goes down, “Louis Tomlinson.”

 _How does he know my last name, I never told him._ Is Louis’ final thought, before his mind goes blissfully blank.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is from chapter 3.

“Okay,” Liam says to Zayn, “Something’s strange.”

“Tell me about it,” Zayn gives Louis a shrewd look, who stares back guiltily. “Did you defile our blond?” The injured alpha asks the pregnant omega.

“Your blond defiled me.” Louis hisses back. “He tied me up, and had his way with me. I won’t be wearing white to my wedding.”

“I warned you about Niall.” Liam says, “I told you he is dangerous. He’s had his eye on you for weeks.”

“I didn’t think he would actually go for it.” Louis snaps.

“I was thinking,” Niall blushes as he bumps elbows with Louis. “We could have our first date somewhere special. Like with fireworks and stuff.”

“I refuse to be alone with you again.” Louis glares at the blond.

“Or we could do a home dinner.” Niall says, “I will cook.”

Zayn, who is drinking a glass of water to swallow some pain pills, starts choking at Niall’s last statement. There’s a reason they went through dozens of fire extinguishers until Liam took over the kitchen, out of frightened desperation.

“What are you going to tell your fiancés?” Liam asks, “Are you going to apologize for using our omega without permission.”

“I don’t know,” Louis answers the first question, “And fuck you.”

“Hell no,” Zayn grabs Liam with his uninjured arm, “You’ve already had my omega. You stay away from my alpha, you home-wrecking harpy.”

 _Home-wrecking harpy._ Before Louis has a chance to process Zayn’s insult, Edward strolls in, in a suit the colour of death, a tie the colour of blood around his neck in an impeccable Windsor knot, and shoes which cost more than a small town’s monthly electricity bill.

One sniff around the room, and Edward’s beautiful lips curl in a devious smirk. “Yes,” He gives Niall and Louis a delighted look. “How was it?” He asks the blond omega.

Niall shrugs, “Mind-blowing. Earth-shattering. Life-changing. Eye-opening. I now have a deeper understanding of my own sexuality.”

“How was it?” Edward repeats the question at Louis.

“I hated it.” Louis lies, refusing to admit the ridiculous, strange, pleasure Niall gave him last night. He’s had an omega as an alpha, and he’s had alphas as an omega, but to have sex with someone of the same gender was a forbidden desire Louis didn’t even know he had. It’s one thing to dominate an omega, and another to be dominated, but to have somebody of the same gender, someone who understands one’s body as well as their own, is a fantasy of its own. Louis is suddenly very jealous of Liam and Zayn, and even the triplets, who get to pleasure each other as much as they want, under the sanctity of marriage.

“I was tied to the bed, with purple handcuffs.” Louis says; for some reason, the color of the restraints seems really important to mention.

“Oh,” Zayn scoffs, “Those old things. Purely symbolic.”

“Louis wanted it.” Edward smirks at his fiancé, “So he tricked himself into believing he couldn’t break through those restraints.”

Louis sputters, “I was helpless against this pervert,” He points at Niall, who stares back, virginal blond look firmly in place.

Liam shakes his head, “Louis, those things break when you look at them.”

“I was helpless,” Louis maintains his story. “I was violated.” He will die before he admits how much fun he had last night.

“I have gotten Louis out of my system,” Niall tells his alphas earnestly, who shake their heads at him, “I am ready to fully devote myself to my husbands.”

“So,” Louis asks Niall, “its wham bam, thank you sir?”

“Play along,” Niall whispers as Liam pulls him close, trying to smell him, along with the faint, sexy hint of Louis. “It was just a one night stand and you know it.” He says loudly, winking at Louis as he does.

“Everything’s fine,” Zayn laughs, “A little fucking between friends never hurt anyone.”

Liam glares at Niall sternly, “But there are boundaries. Don’t you dare try this with anyone we don’t trust.” Omegas can be just as dangerous as alphas, in their own unique way, of course. Where an alpha can physically damage a submissive, an omega can manipulate another in a myriad of devious ways. Yet another reason, why a group of alphas cannot have two omegas.

“I only like Louis.” Niall can’t help the whimper which escapes him at Liam’s aggressive, disciplining tone.

“I won’t hurt your idiot blond.” Louis promises Liam. Last night, after breaking free from those flimsy handcuffs, which he will never admit to, Louis was extra careful with Niall. They may both be omegas, but Louis is much stronger due to his alpha past despite being pregnant (and in the dreaded first trimester for that). Even now, the sight of the bruise Louis accidentally left on Niall’s right wrist while holding him down is making him feel super guilty.

“I know _you_ won’t,” Liam crosses his arms, “But there’s a lot of evil out there.”

“Tell me about it,” Zayn shudders, and everyone knows he’s thinking of Taylor.

“Harry!” Louis says as the alpha walks in, “Babe.” He runs to the exhausted looking male, who has clearly not slept all night. “What did you do to him?” He turns to Edward who rolls his eyes.

“Nothing,” The oldest triplet informs the room joyously. “Literally nothing.”

“Edward,” Liam says, giving Harry a sympathetic look. The boy looks like a zombie, burdened and sad. “That’s mean.”

“It’s fair.” Marcel walks in next, looking smoking hot in his usual, nerdy, sweater vest ensemble. “Our needs were a priority.”

Harry whimpers as Louis drags him over to a couch.

“I’m going to work,” Edward declares, “Nobody get kidnapped,” He tells the room’s occupants. “Y’all better be here when I come home.” He says next, and saunters out.

Marcel sighs at the traumatized looks his brother gets as he walks away. “Take care, guys.” He turns to his brother and fiancé, “Love you both.”

“Love you too, sweetie,” Niall calls out after Marcel, who gives the blond a worrying look. “If you had another omega, I would bang him too,” The blond says next.

Marcel pauses in his stride, as if considering turning around and screaming obscenities at Niall, but thinks better of it, and follows his brother out.

“Hey,” Louis coos at Harry, who curls up into a ball with his head in the pregnant omega’s lap. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Harry makes sad, kicked puppy noises, nuzzling his face in Louis’ thighs, taking a deep inhale of the sweet, comforting scent, making a pleased sound when he catches a hint of Niall on the freshly showered body.

“Hazza,” Louis strokes pretty curls, “What happened last night?”

“I was bad,” Harry says simply, and sobs into Louis’ embrace.

“I will get breakfast started.” Liam sighs, and stands up, “You be good,” He tells Niall sternly, who blinks innocently.

“I’m coming too,” Niall follows his husband, “I want to make Louis breakfast to thank him for the evil, inappropriate things I did to him.”

“I’m not eating anything you make.” Louis calls out after him.

Harry’s phone chirps on the side table. Louis grabs a hold of it. His glare at the text on screen could kill a man. “Who the fuck is Amelia? And why is she asking you to lunch?”

Harry immediately sits up. “Gimme, gimme gimme.” He snatches the phone from Louis, who gives his fiancé a betrayed look.

Zayn gives Harry a disgusted glare, “Your mate and puppies are right here,” He gestures to Louis, who looks crestfallen at the enthusiasm with which Harry texts her back.

Harry lets out a maniacal laugh, worthy of the Joker, and pockets his phone. “I have never been happier.”

“You are a pig.” Louis tries to storm out, but Harry quickly grabs him around the waist, gently, to not hurt his unborn children. “Let me go,” Louis orders, as Harry places kisses on his neck.

“No more running,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, who freezes. “We are done running.”

Zayn can’t take his eyes away from the intimate moment the couple is sharing. Harry and Louis are so beautiful; it is unreal how well two people can fit together. Just a few months ago, Zayn couldn’t possibly imagine Harry settling down, and here he is, building a perfect nest in front of his eyes.

“No more running from our lives.” Harry uses his alpha voice, firmly commanding the omega in his arms, who shivers at the strength in the hold.

“H-Harry,” Louis tries to push the alpha away, blushing when he feels an erection against his hip, “Babe.”

Zayn smirks from his perfect viewing position from the couch. Louis can try to hide it all he wants, but the scent of arousal from both parties is extremely obvious to his nose.

“Let’s go,” Harry growls, and starts dragging Louis toward the stairs. “Let’s get that Niall scent off you.”

“Oh that will never happen.” Louis says dryly, making Zayn laugh. “I will smell like him for the rest of my life.”

\----------

“No,” Liam crosses his arms after he’s finished setting the breakfast table, “Absolutely not.”

“I need this,” Harry pleads, “Don’t you get it?” His cheeks have a rosy glow. One sexy romp with Louis is enough to eliminate all residual sorrow from last night.

“I do not.” Is Liam’s reply. “You were both kidnapped.” He says to Zayn and Harry. “We are laying low for a while.”

“You can come too.” Harry promises. “You can sit at another table and film it or something.” He makes a thoughtful face, “Definitely film it. For sure. I would like to watch it again and again.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Louis says, “Someone, please explain what’s going on.”

“I’m going to show Miss _I’m too good for everyone,_ that I found someone willing to accept me despite my freeloading ways.” Harry sneers. He’s always worried that he’s not contributing enough to his brothers, and Amelia basically forced those feelings to the forefront.

“Amelia was an omega Harry was courting, before he met you.” Liam kindly explains to Louis. “She was a bit uptight.”

“So,” Louis is both insanely jealous, and deeply confused. “What’s the plan?”

“We,” Harry gesture to himself and Louis, “show her how happy and well-adjusted we are.”

“Oh,” Liam says dryly as Niall nuzzles into his shoulder like a puppy, “You are the definition of well-adjusted.”

“Exactly.” Harry completely misses the sarcasm. “I can show that frigid biddy what she missed out on.”

“All of this?” Liam gestures to the people gathered in the kitchen, all in various stages of befuddlement, all suffering from their own brand of insanity, “I think she dodged a bullet. We are a mess.”

“So,” Louis blinks up at Harry, who groans at the thick lashes fluttering. “You want to show me off?”

“He wants to show you _and_ your babies off.” Zayn corrects Louis obnoxiously. He is feeling very jealous of the former alpha, and also deeply upset he missed all the sexy omega on omega action. Both feelings are contradictory and annoying.

“You stay away from her,” Liam orders Zayn, who smiles at the jealous look on his husband’s face. “I don’t want her getting any ideas.”

“She won’t,” Zayn says, “I will be at another table.”

“You have nothing to be jealous about,” Louis says, “You three have the best relationship I have ever seen, in my entire life.”

“It seems,” Liam can’t believe he’s admitting this, but he feels very comfortable with the people in this room, “that every time an omega spots Zayn, he or she wants to have his children.”

“Do you blame them?” Harry asks, Louis nodding furiously in agreement, “Look at him. I didn’t even know what jealousy felt like until I met him.”

“If Zayn impregnated another omega I would die.” Niall mutters.

“Hey,” Zayn limps over to the blond, wrapping the arm which isn’t holding a cane around him, “Don’t you dare say such things. No one gets to carry my children but you.”

“I won’t let anyone else have your babies,” Niall pouts up at Zayn.

“Says the pervert who corrupted me last night.” Louis says.

“It’s one thing to experiment with another omega,” Zayn explains, “It’s another to watch another submissive carry your alpha’s children.”

“The shock would kill an omega.” Liam adds. As a doctor, he considers it his responsibility to educate Louis about his new gender. “Unless the mating was absolved beforehand.”

“So,” Louis says, “The mating has to end before you go off impregnating random omegas.”

“Don’t even talk about that.” Niall makes a stressed face. “Please.”

“Changing the subject,” Harry quickly says at Niall’s troubled expression, “Let’s go, Zaynie. You can dress me for the event.”

 “You two,” Liam turns to Louis and Niall, “Breakfast.”

“I hope you made lots, I am eating for four.” Louis warns.

Harry screeches happily at Louis’ words, very much in love with the idea of the lovely omega carrying his children. “You are so sexy.” All depression from last night seems to have disappeared. _Maybe I don’t need the punishment after all._ He smiles down at Louis, who blushes at the sight of the legendary Styles dimples.

“I wish I was eating for four.” Niall says. He’s gotten his lust for Louis satiated, for now, he is actually starting to feel envious of the godly being. “Why does he get to be pregnant but I don’t.”

“Uh oh,” Liam says to Zayn, who sighs. Niall may have an obsession with Louis, but his omega instincts are starting to react to another pregnant omega (with multiple babies) in the vicinity with textbook jealousy.

“Why am I not pregnant?” Niall glares up at his alphas. “Why won’t you get me pregnant? I want a baby.”

“I was hoping we had more time before this started,” Zayn says, as Niall gives him a betrayed look.

“Am I not good enough to carry your children?” Niall asks, furious, “Because screw both of you.” That said, the blond storms off. The sound of a lock clicking confirms that he’s shut himself in a bathroom.

“Go,” Zayn pushes Liam, “Talk him out. I will go help Harry.”

“I will feed my children.” Louis looks down at his stomach, making Harry squeal like a mentally ill seal and run toward the stairs, eager to shove his happiness in Amelia’s face.

“We need to learn how to pick locks.” Liam mutters as he goes after Niall.

“Niall won’t teach me.” Zayn winces as he hobbles up the stairs after Harry.

“I can’t believe this is my life.” Louis mutters as he attacks his breakfast.

\----------

“Harry.” Amelia pauses in the middle of offering her hand to the alpha.

“It’s Mr. Styles to you.” Harry smirks down at the arrogant omega, completely ignoring her greeting. “We aren’t married.”

“I thought we would be alone.” Amelia stares at Louis who gives her an annoyed look in return.

“You thought wrong. My family decided to join us.” Harry smirks arrogantly. He pulls out a chair, and when Amelia tries to sit in it, hisses at her until she backs off, and instead makes sure Louis is seated comfortably.

“Oh,” Amelia says, noticing the swell to Louis’ stomach under the dark sweater he’s wearing. “You got somebody pregnant.”

“Sure did.” Harry says proudly.

“How have you been?” Amelia asks, frowning when Harry’s eyes dilate with lust. Louis has placed a hand on his stomach in a manner characteristic of pregnant omegas, making the father of his children practically radiate joy.

“Oh,” Harry shakes his head to snap himself out of the stupor pregnant Louis is sending him in, “Where do I begin?” His life has been a hectic mess lately.

The pretty girl stares down at her flawlessly manicured hands demurely, “I have been going over my options.”

“Have you?” Harry says, unable to take his eyes off Louis, who’s frowning at the uppity restaurant’s menu choices.

“I think,” Amelia sighs, “I think we would make a good match.”

“My fiancé is right here,” Harry gestures to Louis, who narrows his eyes at the lack of pancakes on the lunch menu.

“You are _marrying_ him?” Amelia laughs, “Just because you got him pregnant?” She comes from a level of money, where the person carrying an alpha’s children, doesn’t have to be the one the dominant mates. The carrier is kept around until he or she gives birth, and then booted out with a thick wad of cash. The alpha then marries into aristocracy; nannies raising the children the mother was forced to leave behind.

“I am marrying him,” Harry says, trying to put the intense emotions he’s feeling into words, “Because he is everything.”

“Look,” Amelia’s smile is even more condescending, and how is that possible? “Don’t be stupid. I am worth billions.”

“What does your money have to do with how terrible you made me feel?” Harry asks, “In a span of five minutes, you made me feel worthless. How much damage could you do, if I let you stick around longer.”

“I can see my initial assessment of you was absolutely correct.” Amelia says coldly, and then turns to Louis, “Good luck with him.”

“Fuck off,” Louis grumbles, upset at the lack of pancakes. _What the fuck kind of restaurant doesn’t have pancakes._

“Your book was everything.” Amelia tells Niall, who was shamelessly listening to the entire conversation, unlike his husbands, who are pretending to be deeply engrossed in their menus.

“You are welcome,” Niall tells the girl solemnly. “I hope you find a couple of nice knots for yourself, I really do.”

Amelia’s robotic face lights up when Niall willingly signs the copy of bestseller novel _Love in a Field of Clovers_ she has been carrying around in her purse even a week after she’s finished the book.

“Okay,” Zayn mumbles to Liam, “That was the sixth person to approach Niall for an autograph.”

“We’re losing him to his celebrity status.” Liam says worriedly.

“I don’t think we have a problem. No one can handle him besides us.” Zayn says as Niall scolds their waiter for the lack of gummy worms on his ice-cream and demands to speak to the manager of the place, so he can yell at them about the importance of gummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, bookmarking, the kudos and the comments. You are all awesome and generous.


	30. Chapter 30

“You need therapy,” Liam blurts out during dinner, blushing when six pairs of eyes focus on him.

“Come again, love?” Zayn asks his husband.

“The four of you,” Liam gestures to the triplets and Louis, who is in the middle of his fifth sandwich. The babies are making him ravenous. “Need therapy.”

“Excuse me?” Edward says, glaring daggers at Liam.

A decade ago, that forest green gaze would have put the fear of god in Liam, now he barely feels a shiver. “If you people want this relationship to last, you need professional help.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asks; his tone offended.

“You,” Liam says, refusing to feel terror when the four craziest people he knows, other than Niall, glare at him collectively, “Are a mess. Both individually, and as a foursome, a mess.”

“How dare you?” Harry shrieks, Edward and Louis nodding furiously in agreement, “No one mated to Niall has any right to judge us.”

“Liam’s right,” Marcel makes a face when Harry shrieks in his ear next. “We need to talk to someone.”

“Not happening.” Louis says; Edward and Harry making agreeing sounds, “I am not going to tell my horror story to some stranger.”

“You mean life story.” Marcel sighs.

“I mean horror story.” After making the sandwich disappear in seconds, Louis takes a giant cupcake, which he baked alongside Liam, and proceeds to decorate it with the tiny pickles the triplets have been storing in their basement. He then, to the disgust of his fellow diners, proceeds to rip into the cupcake, the way a shark would its prey.

Harry makes a nauseated face at Louis. He is deeply conflicted. On one hand, it’s _his_ babies giving Louis food cravings, a thought which is incredibly sexy. On the other hand: pickles on a cupcake.

“Lord,” Zayn looks away from the spectacle that is pregnant Louis.

“Interesting,” Edward gives Louis a calculating look, “According to father, mother had the exact same cravings with us. Louis?” He asks the omega, who is staring at his empty plate mournfully.

“Yes,” Louis looks up at Edward, the sharp suit he’s donned for this dinner, and those gorgeous maroon curls, which glow bloody in the kitchen’s yellow light. _My psycho is so sexy._ Louis finds himself thinking.

“Would you like some shrimp crackers with whipped cream?” Edward asks, extremely curious.

“What the hell?” Marcel looks ready to throw up.

Louis’ fact lights up, “That sounds delicious.”

“The Styles genes are strong,” Niall looks impressed.

“How about some tooth paste?” Edward offers Louis, “With some salmon on the side?”

“I love you.” Louis tells Edward adoringly.

“I am so confused,” Harry whimpers as Edward proceeds to serve up unconventional combinations of food to Louis, who seems delighted. “Why is this so sexy?”

“I agree with you, Liam.” Marcel tells his fellow alpha, who nods solemnly, “We need to talk to someone.”

“Team sensible strikes again,” Edward makes a face at Liam and Marcel. “You two are so boring and terrible. I hate you.”

“No to therapy.” Louis declares, having some peanut butter with carrots. “It took every ounce of my strength to tell you people, I won’t say it to some judgy bitch.”

“Therapists are objective.” Zayn promises Louis, “At least they try to be.”

“Not going to some nobody bitch who doesn’t know my life.” Louis says.

“If Louis isn’t comfortable,” Harry says, “then I won’t go to therapy.”

“I don’t _care_ if Louis’ comfortable,” Edward hands Louis some mustard, which he starts pouring liberally over some chocolate, “I don’t want to end up diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder.”

“What?” Louis looks up from the evil on his plate at Edward, “You have never been diagnosed? You are the definition of psycho. I knew within five minutes of meeting you.”

“Alphas who are officially diagnosed as psychopaths are…” Marcel finds it hard to finish that sentence, considering it’s about his beloved brother.

“Put down,” Edward finishes for Marcel, “I would be executed.” His family has spent tons of money to keep him away from any kind of psychological professional, who can see Edward for what he truly is.

Empty...

“But,” Louis looks heartbroken at the thought of his alpha dying, “You are a functional member of society. You contribute so much to the health system.”

“You know what being an alpha is like,” Marcel tells Louis kindly, knowing exactly what the omega is feeling, judging from the hurt feelings his body is broadcasting, “All that aggression, coupled with a psychotic mind is a recipe for disaster.”

“Edward is…” Louis starts to defend his alpha, suddenly feeling very protective of the nutcase, which is a strange feeling considering how strong the oldest triplet is.

“A special case,” Zayn interrupts Louis, “Not all antisocial dominants have that kind of self-control.”

 _So that’s why he was able to not knot me during his rut,_ Louis realizes, a blush coloring his face at the thought, _he is so used to controlling himself all the time, it’s become second nature by now._

Liam agrees with Zayn, “Especially during surgery.”

“What does that mean?” Louis asks.

“Well,” Marcel hesitates again, “For a psychopath to perform surgery… he has to control himself even more.”

“Why?” Louis looks confused.

“So I don’t play around with the patient’s blood,” Edward smiles sweetly at Louis, who shivers. “And actually help them.”

“We are not going to therapy,” Louis and Harry say together, and then smile at each other in surprise as they do.

“Let’s just talk to Zayn,” Marcel suggests, “He will help us.”

“That’s a great idea,” Liam says. Zayn is so natural at psychiatric topics. It will be an amazing opportunity for his mate to help the crazy foursome.

“Not trained, you guys.” Zayn smiles at the triplets, who have identical expressions of stubbornness on their faces. It’s hard not to find them adorable sometimes, “Reading a textbook once, half a decade ago, doesn’t mean I am qualified to psychoanalyze you. And there is a conflict of interest.”

“What conflict of interest?” Edward scoffs.

“I am one of your best friends,” Zayn says loudly and slowly.

“Ugh,” Edward stands up and starts clearing the dishes, leaving Louis’ which still has a lot of relish on it, “Do you have to bring feelings into everything?”

“I repeat,” Liam says, Marcel making agreeing sounds, “You need therapy. And possibly an exorcism.”

“In the spirit of helping our dear friends,” Niall says, “I volunteer to perform the exorcism. I will require a tub full of gummy worms.”

“What’s with you and gummy worms lately?” Zayn ruffles Niall’s hair, who whines at his alpha’s affectionate attention.

“Niall loves those things.” Liam says.

“As Niall’s only friend,” Louis says, as the blond massages his thigh under the table, “And his whore, I am going to have to agree. Gummy means more to Niall than all of us combined.”

“It’s just been so intense lately,” Zayn says as Edward hands Niall a giant bag of assorted gummy candy, which is snatched greedily by the blond omega, “What if it’s a symptom of something?”

“God,” Edward makes a disgusted face at Zayn and Liam, “You are both pathetic.”

“Do you know something?” Zayn and Liam ask together, hissing at Edward. “Don’t you keep something serious from us.” Liam warns his friend. Edward has been diagnosing people left and right lately. It’s quite probable that the psycho knows something about Niall they don’t, despite being his alphas.

The sight of Liam and Zayn angry is a scary one. Edward rolls his eyes. “I swear to god, I’m the only one with any kind of sense around here.”

“Don’t mind him,” Marcel defends his brother, “Please, you guys.” He begs Liam and Zayn, who look livid at Edward’s casual attitude toward Niall’s health. “If it was something serious, Edward would tell you.”

“The pregnancy is making him hyper-aware,” Louis explains, suddenly feeling a strong urge to wrap Edward up in his arms. The news that the oldest triplet’s deranged personality puts him at risk for the death penalty is a scary one.

“If something happens to Niall,” Zayn hisses, “You are dead, Edward.”

“This idiot will outlive us all.” Edward smirks at his best friends, who give Niall worried looks.

“If you hurt Edward,” Louis glares at Liam and Zayn, surprising the alphas, “I kill you.”

“We didn’t mean it,” Zayn assures the angry omega.

“We threaten Edward all the time,” Liam adds.

“It’s why I like them.” Edward admits, “They are very liberal with death threats.”

“Well,” Louis blushes at the intense focus toward him, “Cut it out. It makes me mad.”

“I like it,” Niall tells his husbands, as he dips some of his gummies into the mustard on Louis’ plate, “It’s sexy when you threaten people.”

“Seriously,” Edward gestures toward Niall, who makes a pleased sound at the gummy-mustard combo, and then proceeds to dump a handful of gummies into Louis’ plate, offering his fellow omega the treats. “Nothing?” He asks Liam and Zayn, who stare back, both clueless.

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis makes a pleasured sound, Harry’s pupils dilate as a result, “This is fucking ambrosia,” He takes a bunch of gummies, and stuffs them in his mouth, “You’re really onto something,” He tells Niall, who nods sagely.

“I just need to talk to someone,” Marcel sighs, “And who better than someone who knows and understands us? Zayn makes us all feel safe.”

“I am flattered,” Zayn says, “But I don’t feel comfortable with this, you guys. I am not qualified, and I know all of you personally. I can’t risk our friendship, and your sanity, or in Edward’s case,” He gestures to the oldest Styles brother, “the _illusion_ of sanity by playing some kind of amateur mind game with you.”

“Can I talk to you?” Liam grabs Zayn’s elbow, “Alone?” The triplets need serious mental help, and Zayn is the only one who can provide it. Liam needs to convince his husband to help the expecting fathers.

“Sure,” Zayn allows Liam to help him up. Even for someone as graceful as him, using a cane after a lifetime of walking perfectly has been tricky business. Zayn blushes when he almost face plants on the floor, and Liam has to keep him stable; the arm around his waist a loud reminder that because of Zayn’s injury, the difference in their strength is _huge._ Liam has always been freakishly strong, but his power over Zayn right now is ridiculous.

“Damn,” Marcel blushes when he smells the strong scent of Zayn’s arousal. “Wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Niall fans himself.

“They won’t fuck,” Edward says when Liam leads Zayn out the room, he knows his best friends better than anyone, “Liam’s too fucking vanilla to fuck within earshot of us.”

“Can I please have more toothpaste?” Louis asks Edward, Niall making agreeable noises.

“You _may_ ,” Edward says, in a level of obnoxiousness only a high school English teach can reach, and takes off toward the bathroom.

“When will the babies come?” Harry asks Marcel who sighs. “I would like the babies now.”

“It’s only the first trimester, babe,” Marcel says, sympathetic with Harry’s plight. He knows how strong his brother’s paternal instincts are.

“Why are you in such a rush?” Louis gives Harry’s shoulder a nudge, “We are not ready to be parents.”

“We won’t be any more ready in nine months.”

Louis shrugs at Marcel honest comment, “No, but it’s better to care for three children in nine months, then right the fuck now.”

“I’m scared out of my mind,” Marcel admits.

“I am not doing any better over here,” Louis grabs Marcel’s hand.

“We will get through this,” Niall grabs both of their hands, as if he’s the third parent in all of this, “Together. I promise.”

“Okay,” Edward comes back with toothpaste, and his phone, glaring at the smartphone as if it’s personally offended him, “I’ve got two spleens tomorrow, I think we can sandwich city hall in between.”

“Dr. Malik has agreed to counsel you through your mental crises,” Liam comes back with Zayn, both looking more composed; clearly having decided on delegating penetrative activities to a later time, but the rosy blushes on their faces are a tell-tale sign that a lot of making out happened. “What’s going on?” Liam asks Edward.

“We are getting married tomorrow.” Edward mumbles, “I have an hour free at around one o’ clock.”

“I’m in surgery at that time,” Liam says, a devastated look on his face, “Don’t you want me there?”

“Of course we want you there,” Marcel places a comforting hand on Liam’s forearm, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You are a part of the wedding,” Edward doesn’t get why Liam is so sad all of a sudden, but he tries to placate the upset alpha nonetheless. Most people would not get such a luxury from the psychopath. “You are my best man.”

“Reschedule,” Marcel hisses at Edward; unable to bear Liam’s crestfallen look. “Fucking reschedule.”

“Edward,” Harry chastises his brother, “He’s your best friend. He should be there when we get married.”

“I wanted to be a witness,” Liam mumbles as Niall and Zayn rub his back caringly.

“Blondie and Zayn can be witnesses,” Edward shrugs, “What’s the big deal? You get to come to the _actual_ wedding. This is just a marriage certificate.”

“I…” Liam blinks. As someone whose empathy dictates his entire life, including work and marriage, Edward’s general lack of feeling is a shock sometimes. “I…” He can’t finish. Just runs out the room. Zayn hobbling after him. Even Niall abandons his dessert and runs after his distraught alpha.

“Don’t be so touchy feely,” Edward screams after Liam.

“Shame on you.” Marcel glares up at his brother, Harry and Louis nodding. “How can you cut him out of such an important event?”

“It’s a half an hour trip to the public wedding place,” Edward makes a frustrated sound, “Not exactly donning my white gown tomorrow.”

“What if,” Harry hates himself for being the morbid one, but can’t help it, “What if we never make it to our big wedding, and this is the only ceremony we get? Do you really want Liam missing it?”

Louis smacks Harry upside the head, “Don’t you dare think such rotten things.”

“Haz is right,” Marcel says, ignoring Edward’s raised eyebrows. “What if we get separated? Harry and Zayn were kidnapped. What if…”

“Fuck,” Edward snaps, “Stop. We will do it when Liam’s free, okay?”

“Good,” Louis says sternly, “Now go apologize to Liam. You really hurt his feelings.”

“Everyone’s so fucking oversensitive.” Edward mutters as he goes after Liam.

“Edward is not going anywhere,” Louis rubs Marcel’s shoulder, knowing exactly what’s going through the youngest triplet’s head. Louis’ knowledge of the laws is minimal at best. He had an idea that mental illness among alphas was stigmatized, but the fact that death awaits those who are inherently emotionless is frightening. “He’s our property.”

“Damn right,” Harry loves how safe Louis makes him feel. It might have something to do with the beautiful boy being a former alpha, but Harry thinks it’s because Louis loves them, and will personally cut anyone who hurts him and his brothers.

“I will cut anyone who dares take our psycho.” Louis says about Edward.

Harry bursts into hysterical squeals, making Louis and Marcel frown. The fact that Louis said what Harry is thinking is proof that the sexy pregnant creature is their soul-mate.

“I know,” Marcel smiles at Louis reassuringly, even though he’s thinking the opposite. _It’s hard not to be paranoid when you’ve got so much to lose,_ the youngest triplet thinks, as Harry and Louis kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

“What the fuck is this?” Louis looks down at the open letter in his hand with disgust.

“Yes,” Edward makes a delighted sound as he recognizes the offensive pink paper the government uses to address the omega population. “This should be fun.” He loves it when Louis’ angry. There is nothing sexier than angry Louis, with the possible exception of slutty Louis.

“I got one too!” Niall waves a similar letter, also pink, floral letterhead and all.

“What the fuck?” Louis looks up at Marcel helplessly, who gives his omega a sympathetic look. “Please tell me this isn’t happening.”

Marcel sighs, “Louis, it’s the law to…”

“No,” Louis rips the letter, balls it up, and throws it at Marcel, who takes the tantrum with absolute patience. The mother of his children deserves his consideration. “Fucking no. This is not happening to me.”

“I have to do it too.” Niall blinks up at Liam, who kisses his cheek, and signs the letter, granting his omega permission to attend the necessary courses, for legal purposes.

“I can deal with the heats,” Louis says angrily, ignoring Marcel’s raised hands in surrender. “I can fucking deal with the ruts, and the children growing in my body. I can’t…” He gives the balled up letter on the floor a hateful look, “Fuck this.”

“I have to take a refresher course,” Niall says, Liam patting his bum playfully on his way to hide in Edward’s car. It’s better to stay out of Louis’ way as he has his episode.

“What the fuck is happening?” Louis glares up at Marcel, who shivers at the sight of those angry blue eyes, “Why is this happening to me?”

“All omegas have to take a housekeeping course,” Edward steps in, responding to Marcel’s fear like every good brother should, with joy, “And then refresher courses every half a decade,” He gestures to Niall, who gives his letter a confused look. “It’s to…” Edward takes Niall’s letter, and starts reading the italicized notations at the bottom of the page “ _maintain the quality of the modern nest by preparing young homemakers for their sacred duty, and keeping experienced mothers refreshed on important family goals.”_

Louis remembers hearing about omegas having to go through this, and pitying them. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have to go through this. “I will kill us all.” He promises his fiancés. “I promise you, I will kill each and every one of us.”

“Even me?” Harry, who has just entered the lobby to send his brothers off to work, pouts down at Louis.

“I will kill you first,” Louis tells Harry, making an annoyed sound when all his threats accomplish is a lustful growl from the shirtless alpha, sweaty from his morning workout. “You got me in this mess.” He gestures down to his tummy, which is less flat than it’s ever been, and more on the _I’m knocked up_ side. “You walked into my life, and seduced me into this mating business.”

“You are welcome,” Harry tells Marcel, Edward and Niall, who give Harry thankful looks for carrying Louis out of the diner, and into their lives, where he’s most needed.

“We applied for a marriage license,” Marcel grabs Louis’ forearm comfortingly, “Any omega entering into marriage has to pass the introductory homemaking course. It’s a worldwide criteria.”

“I had to do it too.” Niall tells Louis, who gives him a pitying look. “I don’t remember any of it,” He says sadly.

“Of course you don’t remember it,” Harry tells Niall, “You don’t even remember what happened fifteen minutes ago. I respect that about you.”

“Our Niall has the memory of a tree frog,” Zayn hobbles toward the group, smiling as Niall hands the pink notice of paper out like a lost puppy, “It’s what makes him such a good homemaker.”

“Six months?” Louis gasps at the pieces of paper Marcel picks up off the floor, and tries to put together, “There’s six months of this? That’s it,” Louis tries to make a break for the door, “I’m going back to my loneliness. No sexy triplets are worth this hell.”

“I don’t think so,” Edward grabs Louis, “For better or for worse.”

“I haven’t taken any vows yet,” Louis struggles to break Edward’s hold, but to no avail. Where Marcel is difficult to escape from, Harry even harder, Edward’s strength verges on beastly. “Let go, bastard.”

“Be gentle,” Marcel snaps at Edward, knowing full well what his older brother is capable of, “He’s pregnant.”

“Not letting my mate and puppies walk out the door, even as a joke,” Edward then whispers in Louis’ ear, “I will wait until you give birth, and spank the disrespect out of you. Simmer down, princess.”

Louis whimpers at Edward’s stern words, and relaxes in his hold.

“Fuck,” Harry groans at the way his demonic twin subdues fiery Louis. It’s like a page out of his sexiest fantasies.

“Let go,” Marcel grabs Louis away from Edward and rubs his back comfortingly as Louis clings to him out of equal parts excitement and fear, “Stop harassing our mate.”

Harry watches the scene with deep satisfaction. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and more. Edward and Marcel glaring at each other over Louis’ shoulder, each with their own brand of possession on their mate and children.

Edward is Harry’s older twin, Marcel his younger. In their minds, Harry is theirs, and anyone Harry falls in love with is the enemy. Louis seems to have bypassed that insecurity, and has made a connection with all three brothers. An equal connection, which is separate from the love the brothers have for each other. It’s a miracle.

Everything Harry has ever wanted is right here, his brothers, in love with the person he’s in love with, their unborn children safe. _If this is the last thing I see I will die happy._ He can’t help but think.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” At Edward’s annoyed snarl, Harry realizes he said those words out loud.

“Why do you keep saying such negative things?” Marcel sighs, a pained expression on his face. “Damn it Haz.”

“If you die I will kill you.” Louis scolds Harry, who licks his lips. The pregnant omega looks like a tasty treat. Morning exercise only serves to make Harry horny, and Louis’ tight, pretty hole is long due for a good, hard pounding.

“I am not going to some stupid fucking course,” Louis looks up to Edward and begs, “Please, psycho, help me. Get me out of this.”

“We have to do things by book.” Edward says, “We don’t need any extra attention our way. We want to appear boring and uninteresting like all law-abiding citizens should.”

“I can’t do this,” Louis whimpers. He hated school back in the day, and hates the sexism omegas have to face everywhere and anywhere. The thought of those two things together is his worst nightmare come true, and makes him want to cry. “I am pregnant, I deserve to be comfortable.”

“Actually,” Zayn says, “A lot of pregnant omegas attend those classes.”

“I will go with you.” Niall shrugs.

“What?” Zayn asks, his tone incredulous, “You are going to take the introductory course again?”

“The stupid intro course is six months,” Louis makes a face, “How long is the refresher course?”

“Two months,” Zayn answers.

“Are you fucking insane?” Louis sniffles, “Stupid blond. You can’t go through this stupid crap again.”

“Why not.” Niall says carelessly, “I don’t remember anything from the first time around anyway.”

“You won’t remember anything from the second time around either,” Zayn knows Niall is a selfless person, but his mate’s kindness is a shock even to his system.

“I love you so much,” Louis bursts into relieved tears, “Oh my fucking god, you are so important.”

“I love _you,”_ Niall, out of nowhere, breaks into hysterical sobs, “You are my whole world.”

“Nothing,” Edward points to Niall, giving Zayn a pleading look, “You are not getting anything from all this?”

“What?” Zayn makes a confused face, along with Harry and Marcel. “What are you going on about?”

“Oh my bad,” Edward throws his hands up, and takes off toward the front door, “Why would an omega be having violent mood swings?”

“Well,” Zayn calls out, as Marcel places a soft kiss on Louis’ cheek, softly massaging his stomach to calm him down. “Louis’ pregnant.”

“You are an idiot.” Is Edward’s reply as he starts the car, Liam whispering in his ear, “Is it over?”

“Louis’ episode has taken a new turn.” Edward answers.

“Huh,” Liam says as he gets a glimpse of Louis and Niall crying uncontrollably in each other’s arms. “What’s going on over there?”

“Let’s go,” Marcel throws himself in the backseat, “Niall just offered to become my receptionist.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Liam says thoughtfully, “A job would teach Niall responsibility.”

“Oh,” Edward shakes his head as he drives, “Niall’s about to learn a lot of responsibility.”

“Why?” Liam and Marcel ask together, “What’s going on with Niall?”

“Seriously,” Edward hisses as a car passes him, “Why am I the only one with any sense?”

“You have no sense.” Marcel snaps at his brother.

“And you are mister sensible.” Edward smirks at his brother in the rear-view mirror.

“Remind me to never get an evil twin.” Liam tells Marcel.

“Oh,” Marcel gives Edward a soft look, as his older counterpart swears at traffic, “It’s not all bad.”

\----------

“No,” Louis snaps as Harry tries to undress him, “Stop.”

“Why are you being so mean?” Harry whines as Louis steps back, and glares up at him.

They are standing in the master bedroom. Harry’s still all sweaty from his intense daily workout, and Louis hysterical because of the magenta note of doom.

“Why did you talk about dying?” Louis says demandingly, ignoring the way Harry’s abs ripple. The ridiculous number of tattoos giving Louis pornographic thoughts. _So fucking sexy._ Louis’ inner omega whimpers at Harry’s bare chest.

“It just came out, okay?” Harry says apologetically. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Well,” Louis turns away from Harry, making the alpha whimper sadly, “Quit it.” _I don’t need thoughts about my Harry dying._

“Okay,” Harry agrees, “I will.” With the type B gender reassignment in play, Louis doesn’t need any depression in his life, he needs to be happy, and Harry can do that. _I will save all the crazy thoughts in my head for Zayn._ Harry vows.

Downstairs, Zayn shivers. Niall, who is resting with his head in the alphas lap, sits up like a startled dog, “What?” He asks his husband.

“I just got a bad feeling,” Zayn shudders, “It’s probably nothing.”

Upstairs, Louis lets Harry grab him around the waist. It’s not that he wants to, he’s still mad at his alpha for saying depressing things; but being pregnant is exhausting, and letting Harry carry him is nice. “Why are we going to the bathroom?” Louis asks, when he realizes where they’re headed.

“I don’t like showering alone.” Is Harry’s petulant reply.

“I already showered this morning, do you want me getting dry skin?”

“I will rub lotion all over you,” Harry promises Louis, “I’ll be very thorough.”

“Hey,” Louis yells when Harry rips his clothes clean off his body, “I liked those.” He’s been incredibly sensitive because of pregnancy. Even Niall’s vast wardrobe is having trouble dressing him. It’s nearly impossible to find clothes which won’t chafe his body, particularly his crotch and nipples.

“I will buy you a hundred more.” Harry growls aggressively, making Louis whimper. “I will shower you with money. I will fill up a tub full of diamonds and throw you in it.”

“You idiot,” Louis trembles at Harry’s alpha side displayed so carelessly, “I don’t need all that.”

“I will find all those who hurt you,” Harry’s eyes are red with rage, despite his horniness, “Make a throne out of their bones, and sit you on it.”

“Hey Edward,” Louis is surprised at the red in Harry’s eyes, expecting black lust, not maroon rage, “Did you know where Harry went? He was here just now.”

“You think _this_ is Edward?” Harry scoffs as he turns the water on, “You don’t know Edward. You don’t know any of us.” Harry says as Louis shivers under the water spray, “Allow me to educate you.”

Louis makes a strangled noise when Harry’s finger tips accidently brush against his nipples, whimpering when Harry’s eyes focus on his chest like lasers.

“When we like something,” Harry licks his lips at Louis’ reaction. He is no expert, but has heard of pregnant omegas experiencing sensitivity on their erogenous zones, mostly from porn. Now he has one of his own. A real life omega carrying Harry’s and his brothers’ puppies, not some porn star pretending to be pregnant for money to satisfy unknown strangers’ pregnancy kinks. “We focus on it with everything we have.”

“D-do you?” Louis loves the triplets’ strength. He loves feeling helpless. He loves the changes the puppies are making to his body, how soft and _omega_ they make him feel. Society may have made being omega into something ugly and degrading, but here, in this perfect nest, under the shower’s warm spray, Louis feels like a god.

“We are obsessed with you,” Harry informs Louis of the obvious, “And we will do anything to keep you. And you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Louis whimpers when Harry grabs their cocks and massages them together, with those giant paws Louis loves so much.

“We can make that happen,” Harry promises, “We can go all kinds of batshit crazy for you. Just give us what we want.”

“What do you want?” Louis asks, knowing the answer, but he needs to hear it from Harry’s pretty pink lips.

“We want Louis,” Harry says simply. “All of him.”

Louis laughs, part joy, part disbelief. “Well, you’ve got him. Every damaged part.”

“Damn right,” Harry mouths along Louis’ chest as he says, “Mine,” He finally gives into temptation and takes a pretty pink nipple into his mouth, his grip on their cocks never faltering. His other hand reaches around, and grabs Louis’ arse, making sure the omega is firm in his grip.

Louis can’t help but howl at the sensory overload. It takes seconds for him to cum at Harry’s playful actions.

“That’s right,” Harry coaxes the orgasm out of Louis, enjoying the omega relaxing in his arms, “That’s good,” He places a chaste kiss on the tattoo on Louis’ bicep, “Now you get a treat.” He thrusts his hips forward, pushing his erection in Louis’ crotch, carelessly grinding against the omega’s sensitive regions.

“Hazza,” Louis sobs as Harry continues to roughly thrust against his pelvis, “the babies are making me sensitive, just take it easy…”

“Take it easy?” Harry frowns, “Why the hell should I take it easy?” He continues his assault, making Louis come a second time. “Do you take it easy, every time you mouth off at me?” He growls as Louis makes soft, blissed out post-orgasmic noises. “Do you take it easy when you glare?”

“Babe,” Louis knows his attitude is still very alpha, despite his omega transformation, and might be offensive to his alpha mates. “I’m sorry if I…”

“You don’t even care how turned on I get,” Harry continues thrusting, determined to make Louis come a third time, “You just keep being all sexy and sarcastic, all the fucking time.” Harry looks agonized, “Just when I think, you can’t be any sexier, there’s another layer of sexy underneath.”

“I am not trying to be sexy,” Louis moans through another orgasm, “It’s just how my p-personality is.”

“It’s a punishment,” Harry swiftly but gently turns Louis around, keeping a supportive hand on his stomach, making sure his babies are alright, “I’m always upset because of you. Except now,” Harry makes a relieved sound when his erection finds the rim of Louis’ hole, which is lose and welcoming because of all the orgasms serving to relax the omega, “I’m okay now,” Harry informs Louis, who makes a contented sound at being penetrated.

“I am _not_ okay,” Louis sighs at being filled so completely, despite all the slick his body is generously producing, Harry’s prick feels _huge,_ “You’ve turned me inside out.”

“You do it to me all the time,” Harry can’t knot Louis, which is frustrating, but being inside that tight, perfect passage is taking a lot of his constant irritation away. “This is the only solution,” Harry grunts as he looks for Louis’ prostate, trying to make Louis go crazy.

“Harry,” Louis’ vocabulary narrows down to one word, “Harry,” He chants the name like a prayer.

“You are so perfect like this,” Harry knows he can’t mark Louis, but the urge is so strong, he has to bite his own wrist, “so full of my babies,” He massages Louis’ tummy, “and my dick,” He makes a triumphant noise when he finds Louis’ prostate, he thrusts in deep, and stops moving, making sure every drop of cum stays inside the pretty omega. Since there’s no knot because of pregnancy, cum leaks out anyway.

Louis’ mouth opens to scream, but only a strangled sound escapes as Harry abruptly pulls out, and starts mouthing at his hole.

“So pretty,” Harry licks into Louis’ body, enjoying the taste of slick mixed in with his semen, “Tastes good.”

 _I’m going to die,_ Is Louis’ last coherent thought when Harry casually grabs the soap, and starts up a lather, rubbing Louis’ body, paying extra attention to his crotch, his bum, his chest, his stomach. _I can’t believe it takes one of them to do this to me._

“Can’t wait till your heat,” Harry says as he massages sandlewood shower gel into Louis’ body, content to have the omega smell like his soap, “We will let Edward go first,” He grabs Louis’ hands, and makes the omega wash his back, loving the feeling of soft hands on his back. “He was so patient last time.”

Unable to function, Louis stops washing Harry’s back, and just rests against his alpha, trying to catch his breath.

“I need a nap.” Harry says when they are done, “I wore myself out.”

 _I could sleep for a year,_ Louis thinks as Harry carries him out, thankful for the alpha’s assistance. He doesn’t think he could walk right now.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

"I am fine." Zayn reassures his uncle for what seems like the thousandth time. "Please, stop worrying."

"Why didn’t you call me?" Naser gives Zayn a furious look, one which makes everyone in the room shiver. It's obvious where Zayn gets his sharpness from. "Why did I have to hear it from Liam? Two weeks after the incident?"

Zayn gives Liam a betrayed look, who stares back puppishly, "There was no reason for concern."

"You were kidnapped and shot," Naser growls. "Could have picked up the fucking phone, Zayn."

"Calm down, uncle." Is Zayn's reply.

"Don't call me that." Naser warns Zayn, "You know I hate that word."

"It's who you are," Zayn says slowly and angrily, "Uncle."

"I get it," Naser shakes his head, "You hate me. I am not your father, and I never will be..."

"And don’t you forget it." Zayn adds.

"But don't punish your mother." Naser ignores the frosty look Zayn gives him, which makes Edward - who is watching the entire thing with the same extreme interest a bored housewife would a particularly saucy telenovela - beam with pride.

"Did you tell mom?" Zayn glares, "Because if you did, I will never forgive you." He wants to protect his mother from the trauma that is her precious son's brush with death. Liam and Niall are beyond worried, and that alone makes Zayn's heart ache.

"I didn't tell your mother," Naser admits, "I was hoping you would come to your senses and call her."

"She is not to know about this," Zayn says firmly. "And that is not up for debate."

"You are beyond disrespectful." Naser growls at Zayn, "It's your mother's love, and coddling..."

"Don't talk about my mom's parenting style when yours is so fucking flawed." Zayn screams.

"I fucked up," Naser says quietly, "But I didn't know what to do, Zayn. You were out of control. After your father's death, you lost your fucking mind. I had to reign you in. I had to..."

"And you succeeded," Zayn says, just as quiet.

"All I have succeeded at is pushing you away." Naser admits, "But don’t cut your mother out of your life, Zayn please. Don’t punish her for my transgressions."

"Mom and I are fine," Zayn huffs out a laugh, "Don't you worry about us."

After Yaser's death in a fatal car accident, his twin brother Naser Malik was left to take care of the pieces of his brother's grieving family. Easier said than done when you have your brother's depressed widow, and her furious teenage son to deal with. Being an alpha himself, Naser found himself challenging his alpha nephew which chased Zayn right out the house. Thankfully, Liam was waiting with open arms, and instead of prison, or worse, Zayn found himself in medical school. Their relationship has improved over the years, but Zayn finds himself unable to see Naser as a parental figure.

"I will leave the house when you come around," Naser promises, “But for the love of god, come see your mother. She’s worried sick about you.”

“I will come visit when I’m better,” Zayn says quietly, “Seeing me like this will give her a heart attack.”

“You look like a corpse.” Naser says, distaste clear in his voice, “How the hell did you get yourself in this condition?”

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Zayn hisses, “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Zayn is not an idiot,” Niall who has been hiding behind a pillar, jumps out in his husband’s defense. He generally tries to avoid Naser, but his husbands’ intelligence being questioned is one of his greatest pet peeves. “Zayn’s the smartest.”

“You stay out of this,” Naser growls at Niall, and then freezes when he catches a clear lungful of the blonde’s scent.

“Don’t you fucking talk to him in that voice.” Zayn warns Naser, Liam growling in agreement, “Don’t you dare disrespect my mate.”

Naser doesn’t approve of Niall, and has made his opinion clear since day one. As far as he’s concerned, Zayn made the biggest mistake of his life by leaving Perrie for Liam, and Niall’s addition to their mating didn’t help. No omega is good enough for Naser’s precious nephew, but a dumb blond who couldn’t cook a decent meal to save his life, who has zero clue how to serve his husbands domestically, is the last person he expected his deceased brother’s prodigy to settle for.

“Finally,” Edward says, at the look of realization on Naser’s face, “Someone else fucking gets it.” Naser’s senses may not be as heightened as Edward’s, but he’s an older, experiences alpha, a retired surgeon himself and can pick out the subtle changes in a newly pregnant omega’s scent.

“Could have picked up a fucking phone, Zayn,” Naser whispers, his voice so quiet, everyone in the room has to strain to hear it.

Zayn throws his hands up, “Give me a few months, I will come visit when the hospital gives me more time off.” With the alpha kidnappings on the rise, the hospital is overburdened, and understaffed, Zayn actually had to fight to have time off to recover from heavy injuries. “Mom doesn’t need to see me like this.”

“You disrespectful little fiend,” Naser spits, “Your mother deserves to know she’s going to be a grandmother.”

“And there it is,” Edward says at the flabbergasted looks directed Niall’s way.

“Oh my god,” Louis stands up, his hands in the air, “Oh my fucking god.”

“And you,” Naser turns to the Styles brothers next, “Do your parents know you are expecting?”

“Why should they?” Edward says carelessly, “It’s none of their business.”

“Edward,” Marcel hisses at his brother’s callousness, “Of course it’s their business. We will be contacting them shortly. We just want the pregnancy to stabilize.”

“Better to clear the first trimester mark,” Louis nods in agreement, “Before getting any grandparent’s hopes up.”

“So you were waiting for the second trimester to let us know?” Naser turns to Liam, who looks as he will faint any second.

“Huh,” Niall gives his stomach a confused look, “Weird.”

“Come here,” Zayn, uncaring of his hurting leg, pushes himself up, and hobbles over to Niall, who looks up at his beaming alpha blankly.

Liam blinks, and throws himself at his mates, wrapping them both in their arms.

Louis feels… relieved. It’s comforting to know he doesn’t have to go through a scary thing like pregnancy alone. Being an alpha for the better part of his life, an omega existence is overwhelming. Niall is really proving himself to be quite the anchor to Louis’ sanity.

“This is great,” Harry nods sagely, “Our children will be the same age.”

“These two had no idea?” Naser turns to Edward. While others find the oldest Styles triplet intimidating and frightening, Naser had a chance to train Edward during his residency, and has quite the rapport with the psychopath.

“What do you think?” Edward says dryly, as Liam bursts into tears in Niall’s arms, Zayn grinning at them both.

“I have been eating a lot of gummy worms lately,” Niall tells Louis, who has joined the group hug, “My mum ate a lot when she was pregnant with me, and Denise ate them when she was pregnant with Theo.”

“Scientific proof, really,” Edward mocks Niall.

“You will burn in hell,” Liam tells Edward who shrugs, “You knew all along and didn’t tell us, you will rot in the deepest, hottest circle of hell.”

“Edward has always had the best senses,” Naser gives his former apprentice a calculating look, one which makes Louis shiver beside Niall. He doesn’t like the way Zayn’s uncle is looking at Edward, who doesn’t seem to notice.

“This calls for a celebration,” Harry claps his hands together.

“Can I please have cupcakes?” Niall asks Louis.

“You are carrying my future son or daughter-in-law.” Louis smirks at Niall, “You can have whatever the fuck you want.”

\----------

“Call your mother,” Naser says a few hours later, after dinner, “Please. Tell her. She deserves happiness after everything she’s been through.”

“After my injuries have healed,” Zayn says, as he stares at Niall, his eyes full of powerful emotion, “And the first trimester.” Male omegas have a high miscarriage rate, and Zayn doesn’t want his mother getting attached to a child which hasn’t stabilized yet. “Don’t tell mom anything, uncle.”

“Don’t call me that,” Naser makes a face.

“You are _not_ my father,” Zayn narrows his eyes.

“But I’m more than just an uncle,” Naser stresses, “Zayn… I…”

“Have a safe flight,” Zayn says, his eyes never straying from his target, a blond omega, on his sixth cupcake, “Uncle.”

“Just like your father,” Naser shakes his head as he steps out, “Too stubborn for your own good.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam says as he comes to stand beside Zayn, who watches his uncle’s car pull out the driveway, as if to make sure the man is really gone, “I know how uncomfortable he makes you, but I wanted to make sure he knew, so when your mom finds out, we have a cushion. We can just blame Naser, and it’s not our fault, so she won’t be mad at us…” Liam is deathly afraid of displeasing his mother-in-law.

“Damn it, Liam,” Zayn huffs out a laugh, “It doesn’t matter,” He wraps an arm around his husband, who sags against him with relief. “We are going to be dads.”

“Yeah,” Liam giggles, as if drunk with happiness.

“I got pregnant after my writing career took off,” Niall says, as Liam grabs him around the waist. “I wanted to focus on family.”

“Lies,” Zayn nuzzles Niall’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the mating mark he left on his omega’s neck on their wedding night, “You had no idea you were knocked up.”

“Thank you so much,” Liam tells Niall sincerely, his eyes full of reverence, “You’ve saved us in so many ways.”

“I didn’t know what being an alpha was all about, until you came in my life,” Zayn admits to Niall, “I have never wanted to own anyone before you.”

“Not even Perrie?” Niall’s never been the jealous type, but he knows what the beautiful omega meant to Zayn. He knows how far down the aisle the pair made, until Liam intervened.

“Don’t you worry about her,” Zayn coos at Niall, massaging his stomach lovingly, “You’re carrying my puppy, not her.”

“Right,” Just the thought of Perrie makes Liam get all upset, a hurt little frown on his face.

“Don’t worry about her,” Zayn tells his mates, who give him suspicious looks, “She’s history.”

“She better be,” Niall says, “You don’t want to see my crazy side.”

“You mean,” Zayn says disbelievingly, “Up until now, we’ve been dealing with _sane_ Niall?”

“I hope our baby has your personality,” Liam tells Niall, “I want a crazy child.”

“And Zayn’s cheekbones, and Liam’s jawline,” Niall adds, making his husbands nuzzle him adoringly, “And Louis’ eyes.”

“Sweetie,” Zayn considers telling Niall that their child getting Louis’ anything isn’t biologically possible, but thinks better of it at Liam’s meaningful look.

“And the Styles dimples,” Niall keeps adding genetic traits he would like his child to inherit.

“Completely impossible,” Zayn makes a jealous sound, “Unless you slept with one of the triplets.”

“I slept with Louis,” Niall says innocently, “Who is carrying Styles babies. Doesn’t that give my baby dimples?”

“One of us should really have the sex talk with Niall,” Liam says to Zayn, who nods in agreement.

“I want four children,” Niall tells his husbands, who cuddle him close, “I wanna beat Louis.”

“My father was a twin,” Zayn says quietly, “Maybe we will have multiples.”

“I don’t care how many there are,” Liam says, “I just want them to be healthy and safe.”

“I want two boys, and two girls,” Niall says, “No, wait…” He makes a thoughtful sound.

“Whatever’s in here,” Liam pats Niall’s tummy gently, “Is pretty final, babe.”

“Don’t call my uncle again,” Zayn tells Liam, who makes an apologetic sound.

“He’s family,” Liam insists.

“I don’t like him.” Zayn tightens his arms around Niall, who purrs at his alpha’s attention. “I don’t trust him.”

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

To say Niall is a clumsy person is an understatement. He is hell on legs. Walking two steps without falling on his face is a struggle, not just for him, but for his husbands. The pregnancy hasn’t helped. It seems as if every step he takes, someone is there to chaperone him, watching his every move like a hawk.

“He’s up,” Zayn announces, as Niall gets up to go to the bathroom.

“On it,” Harry drawls, and starts following Niall, making sure the pregnant omega gets to his destination safely.

“I hate this,” Niall pouts.

“It’s just for the first trimester, babe,” Zayn lies through his teeth. He is planning on stalking Niall for the next twelve months, making sure his blond menace gets through this pregnancy, the birth, and the after birth safely.

“I know you are lying but I can’t even get mad at you,” Niall says sadly. Zayn hasn’t shaved in a few days, and instead of looking unkempt and unclean like a normal alpha, he’s gotten even hotter and Niall didn’t think that was possible. Like Zayn is as hot as a person can get, how can god improve on such perfection?

“It’s the right thing to do,” Louis nods, “Niall should be protected.”

“Niall should wear a helmet,” Edward, who is lying on a sofa after a twelve hour shift, says, his eyes directed to the ceiling.

“You mean for the pregnancy,” Zayn asks.

“I mean permanently,” Edward scoffs.

“Rude,” Niall calls out, as Harry trips on his own feet while trying to protect the omega from wayward inanimate objects, “I think we should put a helmet on Harry.”

Harry makes Niall look like a graceful ballerina. The poor boy falls regularly, those long legs constantly betraying him, except when he’s running. Runner Harry is a muscular, efficient beast.  

“Harry’s an alpha, sweetie,” Zayn says patiently, when Niall gets out the bathroom, and kicks Harry in the shin, who squeals at the assault, “His body is tougher, and can take a lot of damage, and then actually heal from that damage.”

“You are submissive, and knocked up,” Edward piles on the protective assault.

“Why doesn’t Louis get escorted everywhere?” Niall asks petulantly.

“He does,” Zayn and Edward say together, their tones incredibly dry.

“Where are you going, Louis?” After making sure that Niall’s back to Zayn, Harry stalks his omega, who bustles between rooms, his nose turned up in the air, “Can I come? Can I kiss you? You smell nice. Your hair looks nice.”

“I see the nesting has started,” Edward notes, as Louis starts grabbing pillows from every room, and carrying them up to where the children’s rooms will be.

Zayn makes an offended noise when Niall tries to sit by himself, and grabs the omega, forcing him to sit with his husband. “Don’t be rude,” He chastises.

“Sorry,” Niall sighs as Zayn possessively strokes his stomach.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Zayn sounds so uncharacteristically arrogant, even Edward sits up to witness the unusual display from the usually relaxed, mellow alpha, “I’m finally going to be a father. Thank you so fucking much,” Zayn says for the thousandth time. He and Liam have taken to offering their gratitude every five seconds to the omega who has given them the family they have always fantasized about.

“You are welcome.” Niall says simply, as Zayn places kisses on his neck, “I didn’t get this way by myself. You helped too.”

“Of course I helped,” Zayn says, reminding Edward of a peacock on display, which considering the level of Zayn’s beauty, isn’t that ludicrous of an analogy, “I got you pregnant.”

“Well done,” Edward says the same thing he said to Harry weeks ago, when his sibling was busy strutting around, feeling like the alpha of all alphas at having impregnated Louis, “You are most virile.”

“Damn right,” Zayn smirks, “It’s not easy keeping Niall still long enough to cum in him.”

“What?” Edward lets out a laugh. Louis, who has been running around non-stop for the past hour, pauses at the beautiful sight, Harry lets out a surprised squeal at having to stop so suddenly.

“He lets me fuck him,” Zayn takes a sniff of Niall’s scent, groaning as if he’s taken a sniff of cocaine, “But won’t let me finish.”

“Are you idiots even humping properly?” Edward keeps giggling like a school boy, unaware of the looks he’s getting from his brother and fiancé. “No wonder it took this long for you morons to get knocked up.”

“Why waste Zayn’s semen on reproduction?” Niall says, deadly serious, “When I can use it for important things, like a well-rounded beauty regimen, or for nutritional value?”

“Babe,” Zayn tells Niall for what seems like the thousandth time, “My semen doesn’t have any beauty or nutritional value.”

“Then why is my skin glowing, Zayn?” Niall gestures to himself, and he really does look ethereal.

“You are glowing because you are pregnant,” Zayn replies patiently.

“I am glowing because your semen has healed my soul.” Niall says passionately, “I’m glowing because your jizz has healing properties.”

“Sure,” Zayn lets Niall win the ridiculous argument, “Whatever you want.”

“What are you doing?” Edward asks Harry and Louis, who try to remove him the couch, but fail. Even tired, the fucker is stupidly strong.

“We are going to make you laugh,” Louis answers, “and then cum on your face.”

“I never realized how cute your laugh is,” Harry adds, “I’m going to fuck your face.”

“Shoo,” Edward tries to get rid of his mates, “Go fuck each other.”

“We would like to fuck you.” Harry says, Louis nodding furiously.

“I am tired,” Edward looks decades older than his actual twenty-five years, “A lot of our doctors are missing, or have fucked off god knows where. I am due back in a few hours.”

“We will do all the work,” Louis promises, “Just look cute, and laugh.”

“ _Look cute and laugh?”_ Edward blanches, “Do you know who you are talking to?”

“Think of surgery,” Harry suggests, “And knives,” He pauses, trying to think of things Edward likes, “And hurting people’s feelings.”

Louis’ grip on Edward’s forearm loosens, “Fuck,” He whispers, his eyes widening. His mood swings are starting to get increasingly erratic and violent.

“What?” Harry and Edward freeze. “What’s wrong?” Edward asks, suddenly very worried about his unborn children. Even Zayn and Niall stop nuzzling long enough to pay attention.

“We don’t even have cribs,” Louis whimpers, “We don’t have clothes. We don’t even have diapers.”

“You have months to figure all that stuff out.” Zayn chuckles.

“What’s the point of buying diapers now?” Edward makes a face. He’s planning on running away whenever the children need their nappies changed.

“I am so unprepared,” Louis makes a distressed sound, immediately putting the three alphas in his company on alert, “And there’s three of them.” He looks down at his tummy, which looks adorable in the jumper he’s wearing, “How am I supposed to take care of three puppies?”

“Look,” Edward forces himself to smile, and it’s nothing like his natural, carefree laugh from earlier; it’s forced and pained, “I’m smiling, I’m so cute.”

“What business do I have being a parent?” Louis asks, a devastated expression on his face, “These children deserve a real parent.”

“Let’s go fuck my face,” Edward is exhausted, but Louis’ depression has him energized. _I hate sucking dick,_ The alpha thinks miserably, but anything’s better than Louis’ sadness.

“I am the worst,” Louis let’s go of Edward, and runs toward the hallway, Harry chasing him, and grabbing him, making him walk slower.

“Not fair,” Edward moans, and gets up to follow the panicked lovers, “Not fucking fair.” He wanted a nap, before he had to head into work again. “You’re making blond bitch look stable!” He yells after Louis, who tries to break out of Harry’s grasp, and then sobs in frustration when he’s held tightly against his alpha's chest.

“Is Louis okay?” Niall asks softly, as Harry carries Louis upstairs, Edward following them.  

“There are a lot of new hormones in his body because of the pregnancy. He’s having a hard time with emotional control,” Zayn strokes Niall’s hair. “He’s not a born omega like you.” Again, the pride in the alpha’s voice is incredibly obvious. “You’re all natural.”

“Right,” Niall leans back in Zayn’s embrace, “You and Liam will be excellent parents.”

“And you, silly,” Zayn laughs, “I can’t wait to see you as a mommy.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do.” Niall says.

“You’ll be perfect,” Zayn promises Niall.

“That’s what you said about me being your mate,” Niall recalls.

“And I was right,” Zayn affirms, “You are bloody perfect. Babe…” Zayn sighs, “Now’s not the time to stop being confident.”

“More like overconfident,” Niall sniffles, “Naser’s right. You would be better off with Perrie.”

“Fuck,” Zayn growls at the mere mention of his ex, “Niall,” He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, but the blonde’s insecurity is seriously annoying, “Babe, stop thinking about her. She is my past. You…” He places a loving hand on Niall’s stomach, “Are my present and future.”

“It’s okay,” Niall shrugs, his voice small, “If you still want her. I get it. If something were to happen to me…”

“Don’t even,” Zayn warns, “Don’t fucking even. I swear to god, Niall. Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Things happen, and if…”

“I will throw myself in front of a moving car,” Zayn threatens, “I will slit my wrists. Niall please…”

“Alright,” Niall’s laugh is hollow, but Zayn still takes it. He will take anything over the excruciating turn this conversation has taken. “I won’t talk about it anymore.”

“See that you don’t,” Zayn shudders. He’s incredibly cold all of a sudden, which is odd, considering Niall’s presence always makes him feel super warm and loved. “I couldn’t live without you.”

“You would for our child.” Niall stresses, “Liam would make you.”

“What kind of life would that be?” Zayn asks, “It would be worse than death. Living without you would be worse than any punishment.”

“But…”

“Stop talking,” Zayn can’t believe he’s actually saying this to his omega. He always looked down on those alphas which kept their omegas quiet and docile, and now he is one, “For the love of god be silent.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall says, and his manner is killing Zayn. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“What did I just say?” Zayn curses himself because goddamn it, he can _feel_ his eyes bleeding red. He didn’t get angry once during his kidnapping, but one mention of Niall’s death has him feeling homicidal. “Shut the fuck up.”

 _I’m sorry._ Niall thinks, and thinking Zayn wants to be alone, tries to get out of the alpha’s hold, to let the dominant calm down in peace.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Zayn hates himself for reacting this way. Hates himself for acting like the Neanderthal society and media like to portray alphas as.

“I thought you…”

“Do you _ever_ think?” Zayn can feel himself losing control and doesn’t like it one bit.

“Not really,” Niall says, sighing as he finds himself on the couch, his wrists pinned above his head.

“What did I say about talking?” Zayn growls, taking care not to put any weight on his unborn child, but he’s rough with Niall’s arms, making sure to leave bruises on delicate wrists.

Niall always knew either Liam or Zayn would eventually snap, and discipline him, but he never thought it would be during pregnancy.

“Fuck,” Zayn may not feel for Perrie anymore, but he misses the person he was when with her. Cool, aloof, always in control. Niall throws him off, in both the best and worst ways.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings…” Niall starts to say.

“I don’t want to hear your voice,” Zayn is actually afraid of what Niall is going to say, because his words are starting to cut into Zayn’s heart.

 _I love you._ Niall thinks at Zayn, who looks torn between crying and screaming.

“I’m glad I didn’t love Perrie as much as I love you.” Zayn says a moment later, when he’s actually managed to calm down, taking big breathes of Niall’s fragrance, which contains their unborn child’s increasingly more noticeable scent, and Liam’s, and on top of all of those wonderful auras, there’s Zayn. Zayn’s under Niall’s skin, and the blonde’s going to take that to his grave and the sheer morbidity of that thought is scary. “I don’t think she could handle it.”

Niall stays quiet as ordered, regretting this conversation, as Zayn takes panicked inhales of his scent.

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Louis wakes up in heaven.

Up until a few months ago, heaven would have been a magical potion, which made Louis forget his entire life, and possibly kill him to free him of said, miserable, ugly life, but now, heaven is all long legs, and hard muscled bodies, and dimples. Even during sleep, the fuckers can’t control those adorable dimples.

 _Why am I awake?_ Louis asks himself, as Marcel lets out a sleepy whimper and Harry instinctively pulls his younger twin closer. It’s strange, to routinely sleep peacefully. Louis isn’t used to _not_ having nightmares. He isn’t used to feeling safe at night, and being content with his life, and feeling complete.

 _No wonder I was so lost before,_ Louis thinks as Edward glares, annoyed even in sleep, _I was missing three parts of my soul._

A faint knock can be heard on the front door. The triplets remain asleep, but Louis, gets up to inspect. He isn’t allowed to open the door without an alpha present, security reasons, but if it’s a threat, all five alphas in the house would be down here, investigating the issue, not sleeping peacefully.

A look through the window reveals a young, beautiful girl, deeply agitated. Her dimples, even in tantrum mode, announce her identity loud and clear.

“Gemma?” Louis asks as soon as he opens the door.

The girl, in the middle of looking for keys, freezes. Her eyes land on Louis’ stomach. “Am I going to be an aunt?” She asks simply; her expression saying she already knows the answer.

Louis nods and lets her in. “Tea?” He asks the girl, who stomps inside, looking miserable and hurt. “I can’t have any, but the smell soothes me.”

“A glass of cold water please,” Gemma bites out, “As icy as you can make it.”

Louis obeys. Gemma doesn’t drink the glass, she just glares at it. It’s so Edward, Louis has a sudden urge to cuddle her, but his self-preservation instincts strongly advise against it.

“You don’t fucking leave the bed, and not come back,” Edward barks as he comes downstairs, looking for Louis. His inner alpha woke him at his omega’s absence, his pregnant omega no less.

Gemma doesn’t give Edward time to notice her presence. With stealth and speed Louis didn’t know betas possessed, (she truly is Harry’s sister) the girl ambushes Edward as soon as he walks in the kitchen, and throws icy water in his face.

“Sister,” Edward doesn’t even flinch at the freezing assault, “How lovely to see you.”

“You are dead to me.” Gemma hisses at her brother, eyes like daggers, “You bastard. You started a family and didn’t even bother telling me? You will burn in hell.”

“Why do you insist on knowing every detail of my life?” Edward brushes past his angry sister and makes his way straight to the kettle.

“Another glass please.” Gemma turns toward her future brother-in-law. “What the hell is your name?” She asks, her tone both livid and defeated.

“Louis.”

“It’s a nice name,” Gemma says petulantly, as Louis refills the glass and hands it to her.

“Thanks,” Louis shrugs, “I like it.”

“I can explain,” Marcel walks in next, his hands raised in surrender, “Gemma, for the love of god.” He isn’t spared. The youngest brother shrieks as he is doused in freezing cold water, chunks of ice and all.

“There better be a girl in there,” Gemma points to Louis’ stomach, as she is handed her third glass, “There better be a fucking girl in there or so help me god. And you better name her Emma, or any other name which rhymes with Gemma.”

“I like Emma,” Louis says. Between Niall and Emma, two baby names are already picked out. That just leaves one baby unnamed.

“Gemmy Gem Gem,” Harry makes a happy sound and runs toward his sister like a long lost dog toward an owner. Gemma makes an irritated sound when despite being assaulted with icy water, Harry still throws himself at her, making her just as wet as her giggling brother.

“I have no brothers,” Gemma pushes Harry away, “You bastards,” She yells at the triplets, “You don’t call, don’t email, don’t keep in touch in any way, and…” She gestures toward Louis, the only dry person in the room, “When did you three mate?”

“We haven’t,” Marcel reassures his sister. “There will be a proper wedding, I swear to god.”

“He’s pregnant.” Gemma bites out, clearly ready to explode with rage. “Someone could have picked up a bleeding phone, and let me know I’m going to be an aunt.”

“We were waiting to clear the first semester,” Marcel explains, “The pregnancy hasn’t stabilized.”

“I don’t care,” Gemma hisses, “I’m not mom. You don’t have to protect my feelings. I want to be here for you idiots.”

“You’re here now,” Edward says, bored, “Unfortunately.”

“I had to learn from Naser,” Gemma shudders, afraid of Zayn’s creepy uncle, “That my beloved brothers are reproducing.”

“You didn’t tell mom, did you?” Marcel asks, worried. He isn’t ready to deal with his parents yet.

“I kept your secret,” Gemma takes the cup of tea from Edward which he made for himself, and starts drinking, ignoring her brother’s annoyed look, “I’m a better person than you lot.”

“Whatever,” Edward pours himself another cup of tea, and rushes upstairs.

“Gee Edward,” Gemma says sarcastically, “Don’t spend too much time with me.”

“I have work, sister.” Edward calls out.

“Does he have work?” Gemma turns to Marcel. Edward has been known to lie in the past to get away from family.

“They are working him like a dog.” Marcel confirms, “Lots of alphas are going missing, a lot of them doctors. Most hospitals are understaffed.”

“It’s not safe for you four to be living here alone.” Gemma says, worried. “Come home.”

“We will be putting you and mom in danger,” Marcel sighs, “It will be better if we stay away.”

“I will feel better if you are all with me,” Gemma is older, and while the entire world sees six feet plus, muscular alphas in the prime of their lives, she sees small, helpless toddlers who used to follow her around for guidance and protection. It’s still hard to see her baby brothers as adults. It’s impossible to see them as fathers.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Marcel promises, “We are safe.”

“Louis will protect us,” If Harry had a tail, it would start wagging any second at Gemma’s attention.

“Right,” The triplets see Louis as a former alpha; all Gemma can see is a breathtakingly lovely omega, too delicate and helpless and pregnant on top of everything to protect anyone.

“I’m good with knives,” Louis smirks and holds up a kitchen blade, surprising Gemma with the ease at which he handles a potential weapon.

“Isn’t he perfect?” Edward comes downstairs, smirking as Louis hands him a bagel for the road.

“For you,” Gemma says, breathless at the sight of Edward actually eating breakfast. The oldest triplet _hates_ food with a passion, especially before noon.

“Louis’ our soul-mate,” Harry says, excited at presenting his future life partner to his beloved sister.

“Uh huh,” As far as Gemma is concerned, if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. A stunningly beautiful omega appearing in her brothers’ lives out of seemingly nowhere? Definitely strange. The Styles family is wealthy, and this omega could easily be of the gold-digger variety. This pregnancy has happened way too fast, and this Louis character could have gotten himself knocked up to trap her brothers.

“I looked into him,” Edward whispers in Gemma’s ears, as Harry demands breakfast from Louis, who sighs, and gets the stove started. “He checks out.”

“Are you sure about him?” Gemma gives Louis a worried look. Any omega capable of wrapping three such powerful, and bullheaded personalities around his fingers is dangerous.

“You think I would let him stay in Harry and Marcel’s lives if I wasn’t?” Edward says, offended. He takes his brothers’ safety very seriously, and part of the reason he clashes with Gemma so much is because as the older sister, she challenges his authority as oldest brother constantly. “I wouldn’t let him carry our puppies if he wasn’t worthy.” Edward promises.

“Where did he come from?” Gemma asks. The idea that a singular omega can satisfy all three of her brothers’ emotional and physical needs is impossible to wrap her mind around. “Seriously, was he manufactured in a lab?”

“Oh don’t you dare,” Edward warns, “Harry’s finally gotten over the bloody robot nightmare. Don’t you dare mention anything of the sort again.”

“Breakfast?” Louis asks Gemma, who gives him a disbelieving look.

“Louis’ food is the best,” Harry says, “It’s like Liam’s food, but not healthy.”

“It’s healthy,” Louis snaps, “I’m just not obsessive about the calorie intake like Dr. Painful.”

“Payne,” Marcel corrects Louis.

“I know what I said,” Louis narrows his eyes when reminded of all the arguments he’s had with Liam over how the kitchen should be run.

Before Gemma can open her mouth, Niall rushes in the kitchen. It’s like a hurricane of blond hair, and fancy sweater.

“I’m hungry,” Niall screams, loudly, making everyone in the kitchen wince at the volume. Edward, who has the sharpest hearing, makes a pained sound, and immediately runs for the front door.

“I’m on it.” Louis says, remarkably patient, “Shut up and sit down.”

“Gemma Gemma Gemma,” Niall manages to notice the girl amidst his rampage and immediately throws himself at her. Marcel rushes and catches his sister before Niall has a chance to throw her to the ground. That kind of behavior is fine with his husbands, but a beta female really doesn’t need that kind of assault before breakfast.

“I wrote a book, did you read it?” Niall blinks at Gemma, who whimpers at the loud noise. “You should read my book. I’m going to be a mommy.”

“Get it off me,” Gemma scowls, “Why are you here?” She says as Marcel succeeds in freeing her from the omega. “Where are your husbands?”

“Liam’s getting ready for work,” Niall struggles in Marcel’s hold, “Zayn’s sleeping.”

“That bastard could sleep through the apocalypse.” Zayn used to be a light sleeper, but lately, he's been sleeping longer, and deeper. It might be because of three extra alphas in the house to provide more safety, or because of his injuries. No one's quite sure.

Louis sighs as Niall frees himself from Marcel’s grasp, and makes his way to what’s now known as the _candy cupboard_.

“Hi,” Liam smiles warmly when he walks into the kitchen, and frowns when he sees Gemma, “Bye.” He quickly says, and turns back around.

“Oh no,” Gemma grabs Liam by the ear, “I don’t think so, mister.”

“Marcel told me not to tell you.” Liam quickly says as Gemma twists his ear painfully. After this, he will be surprised if that ear ever works again.

“Thank you,” Marcel says disappointedly as Liam throws him under the bus.

“I’m so sorry,” Liam sobs as Gemma twists his arm behind his back next, “Please…”

“Is Niall pregnant?” Gemma lets go of Liam abruptly, who narrowly misses falling on the lobby floor, and rushes out the front door, where Edward is waiting in the car.

“See ya,” Marcel runs after Liam. Moments later a car’s desperate screeching can be heard.

“Are you pregnant?” Gemma turns to Niall, who has stuffed his face with candy, and is now blinking at the room blankly, as if uncertain as to what to do with the rest of his day.

“Our babies will be the same age.” Harry says. Not only is he planning his own wedding, he is also fantasizing about his children’s wedding, twenty something years in the future.

“How nice,” Gemma sneers, “Will I be informed when the babies are born?” She asks, “Or will Naser be telling me about that too.”

“Sorry,” Louis says sincerely. He has missed out on a lot of his sisters’ lives, and considering how things are going, he won’t be around for them anytime soon. It stings like a knife, slow and agonizing to think of his girls growing up with an absent big brother. The knowledge that they are better off without him helps, but Louis falls asleep every night, wishing he wasn’t such a shitty sibling. He gets why Gemma is upset, and vows to keep her informed of any future events in the triplets’ lives.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Gemma doesn’t particularly like this omega just yet, but she doesn’t dislike him, and that’s a start. His looks help. She’s always imagined her brothers ending up with a divine omega and Louis doesn’t disappoint. _My niece better get his eyes,_ Gemma can’t help but think, as Louis hands her a plate full of miscellaneous breakfast food.

“You can come get baby things with us.” Niall offers Gemma some candy, which she declines. It’s seven-something in the morning, and gummy worms would be sorely inappropriate.

“You are going baby shopping?” Gemma asks.

“If Zayn ever wakes up.” Louis says.

“We aren’t supposed to be going out,” Niall says.

“Because of the alpha kidnappings,” Gemma says, and it’s not a question. It’s a fact. “It’s why you are all living together.”

“Right,” Louis says. It is obvious Gemma doesn’t know about Harry and Zayn’s kidnapping, or she would have mentioned it. Naser may have informed her of the pregnancy, but he hasn’t said anything about their alphas being stolen and for that Louis is thankful. Gemma is angry enough, there’s no reason to alarm the girl any further. Louis would have a heart attack if one of his baby sisters was thrown in such danger, and he imagines Gemma would have a similar reaction.

Edward, Liam and Marcel aren’t too happy about this trip, but were forced to concede at Louis’ logic, which is that things are only going to get more unsafe, and it’s better to get baby shopping out of the way early.

“I am not happy,” Gemma takes a seat next to Niall, who cocks his head to the side when Louis takes his candy away and places actual food in front of him. “But Louis isn’t ugly, and that really helps.”

“Thanks,” Louis says dryly, wondering if he should start Zayn’s breakfast now, or wait for the next three hours, when the alpha’s more likely to show up.

“Hey,” Gemma snaps, “I had to put up with Nick Grimshaw for far too long. I have done my time. No more ugly omegas.”

“I thought you liked Nick.” Harry says. “You smiled so much around him.”

“The thought of him carrying my nephews or nieces makes me want to die.” Gemma smiles the smile she reserves for Nick Grimshaw and it’s so pained, Niall takes a break from his food to pat her back comfortingly.

“You are okay with Louis having our babies?” Harry asks eagerly.

“Look at him,” Gemma gestures toward the omega, who is glowing gorgeously in the morning light. “I don’t know what kind of person he is, but I have no problem with how he looks.”

“Louis is perfect,” Niall whispers, “He’s the most important person in my life.”

“Right,” Gemma knows how picky Niall is about his friends, and his approval of Louis is a positive sign for sure.

“You don’t have to like me,” Louis tells Gemma, “But I love your brothers.”

“I sure hope so,” Gemma mutters. _For all our sakes._


	35. Chapter 35

“It doesn’t feel real,” Louis admits softly, as Niall gives the crib they are looking at some serious consideration. “None of this feels real.”

“I know,” Niall sighs, “I’m so perfect; people have a hard time believing they didn’t just make me up in their minds.”

“This entire situation feels surreal,” Louis doesn’t like any of the cribs. He doesn’t like the idea of having a separate room for the puppies, period. He would rather they sleep with him, in his arms, where he can constantly protect them.

“Okay,” Niall says to a baby bed which is shaped like a mini carriage. “That’s just rad.”

“This is too good to be true,” Louis whispers, “It seems manufactured.”

“Well,” Niall pauses, “Yeah. Someone has to make the tree skeletons into baby beds, Louis. They don’t exist in nature.”

“Look,” Louis continues seriously, “I think we were all brought together for a reason.”

“We are soul mates,” Niall nods, “Like that Friends show, or the Big Bang Theory. We all belong together, and are going to raise miniature humans together.”

“Niall,” Louis takes a deep cleansing breath to try and ward off some of the constant thrum of anxiety which always seems to be present in his heart, his mind, his soul, “This seems staged.”

“Is _that_ staged?” Niall points to Harry and Gemma, who are excitedly going through wall paper patterns for the baby’s room. “Or _that?”_ He points to Zayn next, who is holding up a cute onesie designed for a very small baby and smiling as if the entire world is made of rainbows and clouds and nice things in general. “Are you saying none of this is real?”

“Our feelings are real,” Louis knows he’s in love more than he’s ever been sure of anything, “My feelings sure as hell are,” He says, wishing Edward and Marcel were here, so that all three fathers could help him pick out baby things. “I know I’ve fallen hard for these idiots,” He says as Harry trips, and falls into a chair, Gemma desperately trying to protect her brother’s skull from any injuries.

“They’ve fallen hard for you,” Niall says, “They are not easy people to connect with Louis. I have known these guys as long as I’ve known my husbands. I have seen quite a lot of people try and fail to create a place for themselves in the Styles fantasy and fail miserably.”

“I know about Taylor and Nick,” Louis says miserably, “And Wilhelmina and…”

“No,” Niall interrupts, “You don’t know what these relationships were like. I was there; I saw when shit hit the fan. You’ve accomplished the impossible.”

“Exactly,” Louis agrees, “It seems unreal.”

“Why don’t you go tell Zayn that?” Niall suggests, “He knows how to sort through these kinds of issues. He knows how to handle crazy. Believe me,” Niall says meaningfully, “It’s not easy being my husband.”

“I don’t really want to dump my crazy on him.” Louis admits shyly, “I kinda feel like I’m not his problem.”

“Well,” Niall shrugs, “We’re planning on arrange marrying our kids…”

“Yeah,” Louis say, “About that. What if one of our children presents as a beta and needs to mate somewhere else?”

“You shut your damn mouth,” Niall gives Louis a look so cold, it makes him shiver, “Don’t ruin this for me.”

“I won’t,” Louis says dryly, “Nature might.”

“You are mommy to our future sons or daughters-in-law,” Niall continues, “So it’s in Zayn’s best interest to cut your pretty brain open and fix whatever’s fucked up, so you can do a good job raising our baby’s future mates.”

“He won’t really be cutting my brain open, will he?” Louis asks, worried. _That can’t be a normal part of therapy._ After the bastards who forced gender reassignment on him, he’s become suspicious of surgical professionals.

“It’s a metaphor,” Niall shakes his head at Louis, “You beautiful idiot.”

“I really hate you sometimes,” Louis grumbles and walks away from Niall, who calls the attendant over to purchase the cute carriage crib.

Zayn, who is seated in the waiting area of the high end store, raises an eyebrow when Louis walks in.

“Damn,” An alpha, waiting for his mates to come back, whistles and gives Louis an appreciative look. “Well done,” The guy gives Zayn a nod, assuming he’s the pretty omega’s husband.

“Thanks,” Zayn doesn’t bother correcting him, and uses his cane to push himself up from the cushy couch, ignoring his protesting leg. “What’s up, Mr. Styles?”

“I’m planning on hyphenating our names,” Louis says, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Zayn starts leading Louis to the coffee shop nearby, where Harry can still keep an eye on them both.

Louis turns red when an omega lets out a moan when they both walk by. “What I wouldn’t give to watch them fuck.” She says to her alpha girlfriend, who lets out an answering moan.

“Perverts,” Zayn shakes his head when multiple eyes watch their every move. He’s used to be lusted after by all three genders in both male and female variety, so the scrutiny doesn’t bother him.

“Tell me about it,” Louis hisses when a particularly friendly store attendant stands just a little too close to Harry, who is completely oblivious to her flirtations. Gemma makes eye contact with angry Louis, and quickly pulls her brother away from the girl, who seems willing to mother Harry’s children, despite his obvious expecting father status.

“Don’t be stupid,” Zayn scoffs, “You’re so busy watching who’s around Harry; you are missing what’s really important.”

Louis blinks at Zayn’s scolding, and looks at Harry, who holds up a blanket with bananas on it. The brightness of his smile could rival the sun.

“What is his obsession with bananas?” Louis asks, unable to keep the fond from his tone.

“I would like to talk about his obsession with you,” Zayn pulls out a chair for Louis in true gentleman fashion. “I will be right back.” He promises Louis.

“Don’t,” Louis holds up a hand when an alpha approaches his table as soon as Zayn leaves. “Seriously, do not.”

“I like a challenge,” The alpha, who would be considered attractive if Louis didn’t spend most of his time with some of the most beautiful alphas in existence, says.

“Do you like your genitals where they are?” Louis asks, suddenly reminded of the time in a random club, when an alpha lost his ability to sire children because of Marcel’s rage.

“Seriously,” Zayn quickly comes back to save an unsuspecting alpha’s life. The alpha population is starting to lessen because of all the kidnappings, and it’s really not a good idea to kill more future fathers. “Please,” He begs the guy, “Leave.”

The alpha looks to where Louis is looking at Harry, who has paused in between rolling around in baby blankets, and is looking at the competitor with dead seriousness.

“Just fuck off,” Louis tells the dominant.

“Whatever,” The alpha scoffs to save face, “I don’t like used merchandize anyway,” He tells Louis and backs off.

“Charming,” Louis calls out to the guy.

“Rude,” Zayn hisses. No omega should be talked to that way, let alone a pregnant one.

“Thank god Edward and Marcel aren’t here,” Louis is actually worried about the guy’s life.

Gemma looks up at her brother, surprised. She has never seen Harry react this strongly, to _anything_ ever. To see him jealous, actually worried about losing an omega, is remarkable. _Who are you?_ She thinks as she follows Harry’s gaze toward Louis, who mouths _I’m yours_ to his children’s agitated father.

“Harry,” Zayn says as Gemma drags her brother toward the stuffed animal section to keep him from going after the random douche, “Is pretty unattached to about 99 percent of the world, but tends to fixate on the things he cares about.”

“Right,” Louis smiles at the smoothie Zayn places in front of him. It’s been hard to give up caffeine for the babies, but there’s not much he wouldn’t do for his children. He’s still very much looking forward to chugging a huge cup of coffee five seconds after giving birth.

“Seven more months,” Zayn smiles kindly, as Louis gives his coffee a deprived look, “Then you can bathe in sweet sweet caffeine.”

“I have this sinking feeling in my heart,” Louis blurts out, unable to keep his emotional state to himself any longer. He would talk to the triplets, but they are pretty stressed themselves, and Zayn seems so calm and mellow about everything, it’s hard not to want to reach out. “That every bit of happiness I have is a lie, and that everything will be taken away from me.”

“That’s fair,” Zayn tries not to look delighted at the coffee he’s sipping, but Louis’ knowing look has him smiling apologetically. “You’ve had your life turned upside down lots of times, I imagine. Why should you trust it to _not_ go to hell again?”

“Exactly,” Louis snaps, and then makes a confused face, “What?”

“I have never experienced therapy myself,” Zayn admits, “But validating your feelings will help you,” He then makes a confused face, “I think.”

“I know your background,” Louis frowns as Zayn cocks his head to the side, “I know you’ve written fancy papers about psychiatric stuff and all that. I even read one.”

“Oh,” Zayn looks super excited all of a sudden, and Louis’ taken aback, “Which one?”

“The one,” Louis blushes when Zayn’s eyes get all intense, “Where people with lung disease got all crazy.”

“Delirium presenting as mania in a patient with end-stage COPD.” Zayn nods, “That was good.”

“Right,” Inside Louis’ head is a prayer that Zayn doesn’t ask any more questions, because Louis honestly has no idea what the hard details in the paper were.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Zayn says, thankfully dropping the topic about his research, “All expecting parents should be, and add to that your history; you must be feeling very overwhelmed.”

“I am,” Louis sighs, “I really am.”

“Your relationship is very new,” Zayn keeps the emotional understanding coming, “And it’s with _that.”_ He nods toward Harry, who is trying to buy a six foot tall stuffed panda, with Gemma begging him to stop.

“He is pretty intimidating,” Louis’ voice is small. Harry is tall and handsome and lovely and his smile can give Louis heart palpitations, and his eyes can see through all his insecurities. And then there are his brothers. The homicidal psycho Louis wants to protect and the shy nerd who makes Louis feel safe. It’s a triple assault on Louis’ heart and he is starting to lose his mind a little.

“I know,” Zayn nods, “And there’s three of him. I get that.”

“I hate myself for feeling this way,” Louis sniffles. “I don’t like it.”

“I have seen people get mental breakdowns because of Harry,” Zayn reassures Louis, “All three of them inspire hysteria.”

“Really?” Louis’ eyes narrow.

“Of course, they can be quite a handful.”

“How am I supposed to be a good mate to them,” Louis says as Harry waves at him, all the while holding a stuffed bear over Niall’s head, who tries to reach it desperately. The height difference between them is incredible. “When I don’t know the first thing about being somebody’s omega? I had beta parents, who broke up, and went their separate ways. I left home when I was sixteen.”

“Louis,” Zayn says, “Being a parent or a mate has more to do with love than being a specific gender. Wanting to protect your family is more important than being the perfect sub.”

Louis blinks when Niall pushes Harry into a bed, and gets the stuffed bear away from the giggling alpha. It’s annoying that his heart just skipped a beat at Harry falling into a giant pile of pillows. Harry Styles cannot be good for Louis’ heart.

“There were a lot of perfect subs in their lives,” Zayn says gently, “Maybe they don’t need perfect omegas. Maybe they just need you.”

“That’s weird,” Louis admits.

“The Styles boys are pretty weird,” Zayn says, looking at the baby store. Marcel and Edward have arrived. Marcel is trying to talk Harry out of buying the giant panda. Edward is taking Harry’s side, for the sheer purpose of annoying Gemma, who has started throwing pillows at her brothers. The store attendant previously flirting with Harry now looks relieved at not being involved in the Styles mess.

“That’s right, bitch,” Louis sneers when the girl backs off, frightened of the identical brothers, “They are mine.”

“They are too much for a regular omega,” Zayn smiles fondly when Liam stops Edward and Gemma from slapping each other. “Alphas tend to be strong, psychologically. It’s why you can actually keep up with the boys, and not go crazy, and still provide physical satisfaction.”

Louis sighs when Marcel spots him, and smiles at him shyly, “Everything feels too perfect, and it will shatter.”

“Louis,” Zayn says, “It’s natural to be worried about the future, but…”

“There are children involved,” Louis says, his breathing shallow all of a sudden, as if he can’t get enough air in his lungs, “If I fuck up, I will lose them, and it will be worse.”

“Worse than what?” Zayn asks. Louis’ eyes are glassy all of a sudden, as if he is somewhere else.

“Worse than when I walked out on my sisters,” Louis says, and blinks, as if he can’t believe that just came out of his mouth, “My sisters moved on when I left, but my children won’t be able to.”

“How do you know your sisters moved on?” Zayn asks, worried at Louis’ last comment. “Are you planning on walking out on your children?”

“Of course my sisters moved on,” Louis scoffs. “I would never willingly leave my babies. I just don’t want to fuck up as a parent and then…”

“Your husbands kick you out,” Zayn finishes for Louis, his eyes widening in realization. “Louis…”

“No,” Louis says, even when his face says otherwise, “You don’t understand…”

“They would never,” Zayn promises Louis, “I swear. I have known these people for a long time, they would never do that to you.”

“I don’t care if they did,” Louis lies, refusing to admit what the triplets’ rejection would do to him, “It’s the children who would suffer. I can’t put them through this. It’s not their fault their mother is unfit.”

“Why is their mother unfit?” Zayn asks Louis, who seems to be in some kind of trance.

“I am not even a mother,” Louis laughs, looking so beautiful, a couple of alphas almost walk into a wall because of the prettiness of it all. The emotion behind the lovely expression is anything but. “I am not even a mate.”

“You are not a mate?” Zayn is starting to regret talking to Louis about this, and simultaneously very glad that he has.

“Not really,” Louis grumbles.

“Then why did you say yes to spend the triplets’ rut with them?”

“I was just a body for them to use,” Louis admits, and it’s clear to Zayn that it’s very embarrassing for the omega to say. “I just wanted Harry get what he wanted.” He says, looking at the triplets through his lashes.

“Pregnancy wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Of course not,” Louis scoffs, “I didn’t even know I _could_ get pregnant. I was hoping to talk some sense into Harry. I could be his whore on the side and he could start a relationship with the right submissive and have puppies with him or her.”

“Louis,” Zayn has a strong urge to do something unmanly at all of Louis’ issues, like cry. “You could never share the boys with anyone else.”

“I know that _now.”_ Louis says, pouting a little.

“All expecting parents feel overwhelmed.” Zayn promises, “This will all start to make sense when the babies get here.”

“It’s not just the baby stuff,” Louis says, “There’s something else.”

“What?” Zayn knows he has his work cut out for him. _I’m not qualified to deal with all this,_ he comes to the conclusion, _but I can’t talk to anyone about this either._ He needs to keep all of this a secret.

“There’s this feeling in my heart.” Louis stresses, “I feel so afraid, like something terrible is going to happen.”

“Louis,” Zayn says gently, “You have the worst life, _and_ you are going to be a parent for the first time, to _three_ children. One is overwhelming enough.” _I would know,_ he thinks. Niall may be the one who’s pregnant, but it was Zayn who threw up for half an hour this morning. Being a father is fucking scary. Zayn has no idea what he’s going to do once the baby gets here. _Liam will know what to do. He’s all paternal and shit._

“Look,” Louis tries to make Zayn understand, which seems difficult. The alpha is a man of medicine and science and logic. It’s hard to make him see the definitive ominous feeling Louis constantly has. “I know I’m not the most emotionally stable person…”

“You are _very_ emotionally strong.” Zayn counters, “You wouldn’t be alive right now if you weren’t.”

“My feeling is beyond that of my own issues.” Louis’ tone is pleading, “Please, Zayn try to understand.”

“I understand,” Zayn says, but it’s obvious to Louis that he doesn’t.

“This is all a house of cards.” Louis grabs his hair with both hands, pulling the healthy, beautiful hair in frustration, “There are so many things which can go wrong.”

“What if things go right?” Zayn asks, wondering if the troubled omega has even considered the possibility, even imagined a positive outcome. “What if this is your happy ending?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Louis sounds so defeated; Zayn has a sudden urge to hug the omega, which would be an act of pure suicide considering there are three pairs of possessive green eyes watching the beautiful submissive carefully. It’s only because the boys trust Zayn that they aren’t over here, cuddling Louis, trying to comfort the person carrying their children.

“Everything will be okay,” Zayn promises, and Louis blinks away frustrated tears. “I swear, Louis. You are not alone. We are all here for you.”

“So many things can go wrong.” Louis can see Edward holding Marcel and Harry back in his peripheral vision, trying to keep them from interrupting his conversation with Zayn, which is clearly long overdue, judging from all the emotions which are pouring out of the stressed omega.

“You are not alone anymore,” Zayn repeats himself, “Louis, we are all here for you.”

“Bad things happen to me,” Louis looks up, his eyes tearful, “And they will happen to all of you, and my babies.”

“What evidence is there for any of that?” Zayn asks, surprised at Louis’ conviction that they are all doomed.

“This is all too perfect,” Louis says, unable to fight back the sob which escapes his lips, “It feels staged.”

Edward makes a surprised sound when despite the strength of his hold; Marcel manages to escape, and runs over to Louis, quickly gathering the omega in his arms. Nearby customers don’t respond at all. This store serves married, expecting couples, and a pregnant omega in hysterics is neither new nor special.

“Here you go,” An employee hands Zayn a candy bar, which is standard procedure in his line of work serving reproducing groups, “This should calm him down.”

“Thanks.” Zayn says, sighing when the candy is quickly snatched away by Niall.

“It’s okay,” Marcel tells Louis, who breaks down under the weight of the constant fear his life is starting to become. “I’m here.”

“Yes,” Edward tells Zayn as Harry wraps himself around his baby brother (by a few minutes but still, Marcel is Harry’s baby) and the person full of his babies, “All your sessions with us will end in hysterics.”

“What is this?” Zayn asks, confused when Edward hands him a shopping bag.

“Payment, of course,” Edward says carelessly.

“I can’t accept this,” Zayn tries to return the gift, but is ignored, “Edward, I don’t want anything from you.”

“Babe,” Niall peeks into the bag, “You might want to reconsider.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Liam chastises Niall, “Zayn is only helping his friends, he doesn’t want any… Oh my god,” He squeals when Niall pushes his face into the bag. “We are keeping this,” Liam announces, and takes the bag from Edward.

“I’m just trying to make your sex life more interesting,” Edward says, no remorse in his voice, when Zayn glares at him.

“Maybe,” Niall asks shyly, sounding all virginal, “All three of us can…”

“Absolutely not,” Liam says firmly. “Two at a time, that’s the deal.” No way is pregnant Niall going to be satisfying both of his alphas at once.

“I will die a virgin.” Niall grumbles.

“I would never let anything happen to you.” Marcel kisses Louis’ tears away.

“You didn’t have to make Lou cry,” Harry looks close to crying himself. Louis’ obvious pain has him extremely upset.

“I wasn’t trying.” Zayn can’t help but give Niall a disappointed look when the blond forces him to hand over his wallet, and then goes to the counter to buy more chocolate.

“I swear,” Louis’ mood is declining fast. His emotional control is shot to hell due to the flood of hormones in his body. “It’s not just in my head.” He implores Zayn to believe, who frowns at the heartbroken look in teary blue eyes.

“You’re okay,” Marcel shushes Louis, “Don’t worry about anything. We will fix everything.”

Harry can’t help but be proud of how good Marcel is at comforting Louis.

Edward looks down at his emotional mates, and can’t help but feel angry that he can’t eliminate what’s bothering them. Some demons just can’t be slayed with a single slash of the knife or a gunshot. Louis’ problems are obviously accumulated over the course of a lifetime, and can’t be terminated easily.

“Here you go,” Niall comes back, and starts lovingly feeding Louis chocolate. “There’s a good princess,” He coos, “Niall’s here now,” He whispers in Louis’ ears, who sobs harder as he eats.

“Good luck,” Liam gives Zayn a sympathetic look, “They are a mess.” He gestures to the triplets and their distraught mate, who are now busy nuzzling each other, trying to calm themselves down.

“What the hell is happening?” Gemma rushes over after making the necessary payments and shipping arrangements.

“We are procreating,” Edward tells his sister, as he pats Harry’s head.

Edward, Harry and Marcel refuse to even share clothing or shoes. To see them surrounding an omega is a shock. “Is this the twilight zone?” Gemma asks Liam, who shrugs and excitedly clutches the bag closer to his chest. His hold could even be considered protective.

Louis sniffles and buries his face in Marcel’s neck, who whispers sweet nothings in his ear. _He’s just pregnant,_ Zayn thinks, worried at Louis’ hysterical reaction, _and hurt and overwhelmed by the gender reassignment. There is no truth to his paranoia, right?_

 


	36. Chapter 36

“Good morning,” The omega standing at the head of the room tells her audience. “I am Mrs. GH. I have been teaching introductory housekeeping for twenty years.” Despite being fifty-five plus, her figure is perfect. Her posture is perfect. Her makeup is perfect. Her enunciation of each word, her hair, her manicure is perfect. Louis feels exhausted just looking at her.

“Good morning, Mrs. GH.” The room full of omegas respond. Many of them are barely out of high school, and respond to this woman the same way they would any other teacher.

“I see a familiar face,” Mrs. GH says dryly, looking straight at Niall, “I imagine you are on your third or fourth marriage by now, Mr. Horan.”

“No,” Niall says proudly, “Still on my first.”

The entire room giggles. They all have signed copies of _Love in a Field of Clovers_ in their bags/purses. One particularly enthusiastic fan even had Niall sign his left wrist, and is planning on getting it tattooed as soon as he leaves the building.

“I would like everyone to introduce themselves,” GH claps her hands together, in an effort to sound excited, but only sounds disappointed, “And tell me what the word _home_ means to you.”

“I’m Niall,” The blond says as soon as GH stops talking. The entire room swoons. Only Niall could make a large group of omegas swoon, despite being one himself. “To me, home is where the people who sexually satisfy me live.”

“Pay close attention to Mr. Horan throughout the six month duration of this course,” GH says venomously, as the entire room simultaneously giggles and gives Niall envious looks, because no way could they get away with behaving like the troublesome blond at home. Their alphas simply wouldn’t allow it. “He’s exactly what an omega _shouldn’t_ be.”

“Oh god forbid an omega be successful and confident,” Louis grumbles.

“And you are?” Mrs. GH glares at Louis.

“I’m Louis,” The omega replies.

“And what is home to you?”

A few months ago, Louis wouldn’t have an answer to this question, but now, his mind effortlessly presents him images of dimples, and green eyes, and long legs and stupid sweater vests, and Armani suits which could cut throats, and more Yves Saint Laurent than anyone knows what to do with, and stupid bananas, and medical journals, and...

“We don’t have all day, young man.” The teacher scolds Louis, and interrupts his train of thought.

No way could Louis ever bare his feelings to such an extent to a room full of strangers. “Home is safe.” He says simply, feeling uncomfortable at even that minimal admission.

The teacher thankfully doesn’t probe Louis for further explanation, because he couldn’t explain himself for the life of him, and moves on to other people, who give unique, hesitant answers, along the same line as Louis. No one has the balls to say anything remotely close to Niall. Their alphas, while in different rooms, are still within earshot, and that kind of cheeky attitude would only get them in various degrees of trouble.

“Home is a castle,” GH says at the end, instinctively disapproving tone and all, “And your alphas are kings, and it is your duty to serve your kings when they come home from a hard day of work. Make him or her glad to be home; pamper, worship and appreciate your dominant. Your homework tonight,” She narrows her eyes at Niall, who is busy texting on his phone. He’s already managed to pass this “class” by the skin of his teeth once, and doesn’t need to do so again. Even if he fails this time around, he will get credit just for showing up. “Is to write an essay about what good housekeeping as a homemaker and future mother means to you. I _will_ know if you steal material off the internet. Class dismissed.”

“Did you miss me?” Niall asks GH as the room is clearing out.

“I loathe you, Niall Horan.” The omega narrows her eyes, “You make me sick.”

“That’s my best friend you’re talking to,” Louis snaps at her, and then pauses to think over his words carefully, _Did I just fucking say that?_

“Did you just fucking say that?” Niall makes a delighted sound as he poses for a picture with a fan. “You’ve finally settled for me.”

“Out!” GH hisses at Niall. “Stay away from him,” She advises Louis, who still looks mystified at his involuntary admission, “He’s a bad influence.”

“He is,” Louis agrees with the crusty old broad, “He really is.”

“I’m an angel,” Niall says as he signs a giant pair of breasts, “I inspire domestic tranquility.”

“You sicken me.” GH sneers.

“The dog my children will play with shall be named GH,” Niall vows.

“You are reproducing?” The woman asks, her tone fearful, “Ugh,” She makes a disgusted sound.

“I will send you a copy of my book,” Niall blows GH a kiss, and grabs Louis’ hand. Every omega they pass gives Louis a hateful, jealous look for the sheer privilege of being at the blonde’s side.

“Do not send me your wretched publication, you troll.” GH shrieks as Niall rushes out.

“She likes me,” Niall tells Louis, who seems worried at all the glares he’s getting from the blonde’s fans. “I swear.”

“I doubt there’s anyone in the world who hates you more,” Louis says, and sighs when he’s hissed and booed at by a young girl, her alpha giving Niall a bewildered look and clearly not knowing whether he should be threatened.

 _You should be threatened,_ Louis thinks at the alphas.

“Don’t worry,” Niall squeezes Louis’ bottom, “You’re still my number one babe.”

“I am so honored,” Louis says sarcastically, as confused dominants ponder on Niall’s popularity.

“Look at all the attention you’re getting,” Zayn, who has been waiting in the lobby with Harry, pinches Niall’s cheek, “Such a famous little bunny you are.”

“No way,” A couple of fans shriek at Zayn and Harry’s appearance, who look down at the hysterical omegas with confusion, “No fucking way.” Alphas this pretty are rare.

“Yes,” Niall preens, “They all belong to me,” he says, looking like an arrogant pimp, “My property is the highest quality.”

“Leave,” Two official looking people, clearly mid-level government officials, tersely order Niall. This place is to inspire subservience in omegas, and Niall is doing just the opposite.

“Whatever bitches,” Niall tells the alphas.

“Excuse me?” The taller of the two steps menacingly toward Niall.

“He said,” Zayn says sharply, “Whatever, bitches.”

“Are we having listening troubles?” Harry asks the alphas, who are taken aback; his drawl slow and relaxed, and somehow, still threatening.

“Your mate is disrespectful,” The alphas mistakes Zayn’s limp for weakness, “I suggest you teach him manners.”

“Teach Niall manners?” Harry sound deeply appalled. He loves the free-spirited blond. “That would ruin him.”

“Back off,” Zayn narrows his eyes. Niall’s pregnancy has the usually mellow alpha on guard, and even a stern glance from a third party seems like a deep threat to his mate and unborn child. He isn’t afraid to use his cane as a weapon against the bastards trying to boss his precious Niall around.

“I’m fucking hungry,” Louis places his hand on his hip and looks up at Harry bossily, “Let’s go feed your children.”

“Okay,” Harry blushes and giggles at Louis’ attention. All anger gone from his posture. Niall’s fangirls pale in comparison to Louis’ greatest admirer.

“You two haven’t had lunch yet.” Ordinarily, Zayn wouldn’t be distracted from a fight so easily, but with two pregnant omegas nearby, his inner alpha is focused on the two submissives completely. If they need to be defended, Zayn will fight despite his injuries. If they need to be fed, he will rob a supermarket if he has to.

“What the fuck?” Louis makes a face at Zayn, “You don’t need to rob a fucking grocery store, you beautiful idiot.”

Zayn groans when he realizes he said his inner thoughts out loud.

“It’s okay,” Another pair of alphas - twins - tell Zayn, their omega also pregnant, “It’s understandable, man.”

 _Twins,_ Louis thinks at the dominants, who pat Zayn’s back reassuringly.

“All of you,” The government officials bark at Zayn and Harry, “Get lost.”

Louis looks around the lobby as they walk out, and is flabbergasted. _Twins,_ the omega thinks, confused, _or triplets._ All multiple alpha pairs. Harry and Zayn are the only mismatched pair of alphas in the entire building. _This can’t mean anything._ Louis thinks, troubled at his observation, _This is just a fucking coincidence._

 “I know,” Zayn gives Louis a knowing look, “It’s weird.”

“What is?” Harry and Niall ask together, and then grin at each other.

“Twins are supposed to be rare,” Zayn says in Harry’s ears, whisper quiet, to make sure no other alpha hears, “Triplets even rarer.”

“Huh,” Harry says, as three identical alpha sisters walk by, their six inch heels clicking attractively on the floor.

“I’m scared,” Louis says, and grabs Harry’s hand, squeezing it. He has a sudden urge to hide Harry, preferably on Jupiter, where no one can touch the pretty, curly-haired angel.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Harry promises Louis.

“I wish I was still an alpha,” Louis admits quietly. “I would still be strong enough to protect you.”

“If you were still an alpha, you couldn’t have babies.” Harry places a possessive hand on Louis’ stomach. “This is better. This way, we can combine our genes.”

“Your babies will be so pretty,” Niall, who has made sure he is standing close enough to the couple to hear their private conversation, says, “I am so excited for your triplets.”

 _Triplets,_ Louis’ heart sinks when he looks around the room, and finds multiple siblings. _I’m having triplets. The creepy fucking organization which turned my life upside down is probably planning something for all the multiple children, and I’m having a litter._

“It will be okay,” Zayn reassures Louis, who looks devastated, “I promise. We won’t let anything happen to the babies.”

“This is a good thing,” Harry says, serious for once. “Twins and triplets are obviously doing better with all this kidnapping business.”

“Or,” Louis can’t help but whimper, and he hates how pathetic and helpless he feels. “The organization is planning something worse for all the multiples.”

Zayn understands fully, that if Harry wasn’t with him on the night of his kidnapping, he would not be standing next to his mate and unborn child right now. Something about twins, triplets, and the super rare quadruplets makes them harder to snatch off the street. Obviously the fact that incestuous couples can draw on each other’s strength in times of distress has something to do with it.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry promises Louis, who looks up at the alpha, as if he’s a fantasy, which will disappear as soon as he blinks, “That’s a promise.”

“Let’s get food,” Niall hates this kidnapping business. It’s starting to make his minions sad. “I will treat,” The blond says firmly. His bank account is fatter than it has ever been.

 _He is so cute,_ Zayn grins when Niall proudly shows off his new credit card with even higher credit limit than before.

“Niall has a career,” Louis says, “How the hell does Niall have a career?”

“It was either being a novelist or a life coach.” Niall shrugs. Pushing Harry away from Louis, the blond step forwards, and wraps his arm around the other omega.

“Aww,” Harry says, as he is forced to walk beside Zayn, as Louis and Niall walk ahead of them. It’s hard not to be hypnotized by Louis’ perky bottom, the delicious sight is mouth-watering.

“I was so worried,” Marcel, who has been waiting outside with Liam, says as soon as he spots the foursome, “You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” He grabs Louis, pulling the omega close to himself, “You must be hungry.”

Louis clings back desperately. The more confident Marcel gets, the better his hugs get.

“Hey,” Marcel coos when he feels a tear on his neck, “What’s wrong?” He asks Louis, who stubbornly keeps his face hidden in the alpha’s chest. “It’s okay,” He rubs Louis’ lower back soothingly, “It’s only six months.” Marcel thinks the mandatory housekeeping crap has Louis bothered.

Louis mumbles incoherently, Marcel’s body making him feel deliciously warm.

“It’s not the course thingy,” Harry interprets Louis’ nonsensical rambling, “He’s upset because something shady is going on with all the twins.”

“What?” Marcel asks, confused.

“Liam, look,” Zayn gestures to the building.

“Huh,” Liam frowns at all the twins and triplets he sees. “Wow.”

Louis can’t wait until this pregnancy business is over. As much as he loves carrying his babies, the lack of emotional control is embarrassing.

“Let’s get you some food,” Marcel wipes Louis’ tears away, hands gentle and loving.

“Don’t leave me,” Louis is mortified when those words slip out.

“Leave you,” Despite being in open space, Marcel’s voice resonates through his companions, making them shiver with its echo, “Leave you? I could never,” Marcel turns Louis around, and slams him against his car, gently, always gently, until Louis gives birth, and then it will be all rough touches, and manhandling, but not while his children are growing in there. “You will never get rid of me,” Marcel promises, his eyes burning a deep blood red. Harry’s soothing tone comes from far away, trying to calm him down, but Marcel can’t quite grasp the message. It’s only when he’s physically pulled away from Louis does he realize what he was about to do.

Liam winces at the effort it takes for him to hold Marcel away from Louis, despite Zayn and Harry’s help.

“Oww,” Zayn can’t help but say, when he’s forced to stand on both legs, injured and non. His cane falls on the pavement; his hands too busy holding Marcel back.

“Not yet,” Harry whispers in Marcel’s ear, who looks at Louis like a man possessed, “Not while he’s pregnant.”

“We don’t have all day,” Niall tells Louis, who stares at Marcel with wide eyes. “Come on now.” The glasses Marcel always wears fall to the ground and crack.

“What?”

“Calm your man down,” Niall pushes Louis toward Marcel, “Before someone calls the cops.”

“Be careful of his teeth,” Liam warns, clearly struggling to hold Marcel. “Don’t let him mark you.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Louis wraps his arms around Marcel’s neck, smiling when he has to stand on his tippy toes, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Louis promises.

Marcel sags, relaxing in the eight pairs of arms holding him.

Louis shivers when Marcel apologizes in his ears. “Don’t,” He tells his alpha, “It’s my fault. I should have let you mark me during your rut,” Louis says, laughing a little. A decision which seemed careful and prudent in the beginning now seems plain silly. “If I had known how positively you three would react to the gender reassignment, I would have let you mark me. I should have...”

“Everything happens for a reason,” Liam interrupts Louis’ regretful rant.

Harry fishes in Marcel’s pocket, and hands Liam the keys.

“I’m o-okay to d-drive,” Marcel hates himself for stuttering, _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He thinks to himself, as Louis kisses his neck, _Scare the mother of my children, why don’t I? Louis’ life is hard enough, I don’t need to bring my own caveman crap into this._

“I swear,” Louis promises Marcel, “As soon as I’m strong enough to take your mark, I will. The babies need all my energy to grow.”

 _Don’t worry about it,_ Marcel wants to say, _Don’t worry about me, just be happy._ He needs to say, but doesn’t trust his ability to enunciate properly right now. _So fucking embarrassing,_ Marcel is sure that his cheeks are red. He hopes Louis will take it as a lingering sign of his inner alpha’s rage at not having marking his pregnant omega, and not the childhood speech impediment it is.

 _I overcame this,_ Marcel thinks as Louis and Harry snuggle into him from either side of him, in the backseat of the car. _I am better than this._

“Don’t be upset,” Louis says soothingly, “I shouldn’t have provoked you.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Harry knows Marcel is having trouble with communication right now. He knows how hard his baby brother has worked to overcome his inherent shyness, and certain things can trigger Marcel, and send him right back to his younger days, when simple sentences were impossible.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” _Don’t leave me,_ Louis runs a hand through his hair, “It’s not you, babe.” He nuzzles Marcel’s shoulder, inhaling the serene vanilla scent, “I’m paranoid because of all the alpha kidnapping crap.”

“It’s fine,” Harry speaks for his brother again, earning a thankful look from Marcel. “You’re forgiven,” He can’t help but coo. Pregnant Louis is so cute. “You know what’s really nice about pregnancy?” Harry says in an attempt to take attention off Marcel, who can’t help but radiate his humiliated feelings. “No ruts.”

Zayn and Liam roar an _amen_ simultaneously.

“I like your ruts.” Niall pouts.

“We don’t,” Liam and Zayn say together.

“They are so much fun,” Niall explains to Louis.

“Not for us,” Zayn says, Liam nodding furiously.

“We are starting to sync up,” Liam sighs, “It’s terrible.”

Marcel, Harry and Edward, always have their ruts at the exact same time, due to being identical triplets. Liam and Zayn started out on different ends of the month, but due to a decade spent practically in each other’s arms, their ruts are starting to get closer and closer together. It’s come to the point that Liam will finish his rut, and Zayn’s will start right away.

“I want you to sync up and take me together,” Niall sniffles, “I’m tired of being a virgin.”

“For the last fucking time,” Liam bites out, “You are _not_ a virgin, Nialler. A pregnant omega can’t be a virgin.” His inner alpha does not take kindly to Niall referring to himself as chaste. It’s a serious insult, implying that Zayn and Liam don’t have the knots required to consummate their relationship.

Niall makes a satisfied noise at Liam’s annoyed look. That’s exactly the reaction he wants from the father of his child.

”Ruts were never fun,” Louis recalls, whining when Harry kisses the tattoos on his forearm. “They were so…”

“Painful,” Liam finishes Louis’ sentence.

“Heats are more enjoyable,” Louis’ face colours at the admission. He’s one of the handful of people on the planet who can actually compare a heat to a rut because he’s experienced both.

“Did you…” Harry makes a jealous sound, and Louis immediately knows what he’s going to ask.

“I’ve never been with other alphas beside you and your brothers, Harry.” Louis says kindly. He’s already managed to give Marcel a panic attack without even trying. The last thing he wants is to upset Harry, who looks ready to jump out the car and go after imaginary competition.

“Heats are awesome,” Niall says, and then makes a disappointed face. “Too bad they only come twice a year.”

“I can’t believe you enjoy heats so much,” Liam says to Niall, his tone full of wonder, as if despite all these years of marriage, he can’t quite believe his omega likes sex, “I didn’t think any omega liked heats outside of porn.”

“I _love_ heats.” Niall says.

Heats used to feel like punishments, no toy could satisfy the extreme urge to just be _bred, and used and destroyed, until there’s nothing left of Louis._ “The people you spend heats with make a difference,” Louis hides his face in Marcel’s shoulder. His wishes he wasn’t blushing so much. He’s gone from not even being able to imagine giving himself to an alpha, to wanting to have three people in him at once. One extreme to another in a span of few months, which is starting to become distressingly routine for Louis.

 _I don’t like how close Louis’ labour and his heat are._ Marcel thinks worriedly. _Shouldn’t he have longer to recover?_

“Hey,” Louis kisses Marcel’s cheek, surprising him. With his glasses gone, his vision is quite blurry now that his eyes are back to their normal peridot colour, instead of rage red. “What’s going on with sexy librarian?” He whispers really quietly, but everyone else in the car still hears, and smirks.

“N-Nothing,” Marcel says. For some reason, Louis’ flirting with him is only making his stuttering worse.

“Speaking of libraries,” Niall glares at his phone, “My university refuses to place my book in theirs. Fuck those whores. Talk about _not_ supporting their fucking alumni.”

“Maybe you can make a _donation,”_ Liam says, finger quotes and all, “Donate a _Niall Horan Wing,_ to one of their buildings.”

As Niall ponders buying off his university’s integrity, Louis brings Marcel’s hand to his lips and kisses it, making the alpha stammer adorably.

Louis uses his _football captain_ voice and rumbles in Marcel’s ears, “This stupid heat can’t get here fast enough.”

Marcel sputters loudly, and Liam’s really glad he took his keys away, because the boy would have crashed the car for sure. Louis’ seductiveness is lethal.

“Bastard,” Niall glares at his phone, offended by the latest email he’s received from the Dean of his faculty, “You’re just jealous you’re not famous.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

“Stop it.” Edward snaps at Louis, “I’m trying to work here.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Louis snaps right back, not afraid of the annoyed alpha. His inner omega knows with absolute certainty that his mates would never hurt him. Such trust in the triplets, even before they are properly mated, is both frightening and intoxicating.

“This is important work,” Edward gestures to the documents spread out in front of him, as well as his open laptop and tablet. “I don’t have time for sex.”

“Excuse me?” Louis says, both hands on his hips.

“Stop trying to seduce me,” Edward has to take a deep breath at Louis’ sexy pose, _Don’t fuck him, don’t fuck him, don’t fuck him._

“I’m not!” Louis shrieks.

“Do something sexy again,” Edward’s tone is threatening, “I dare you.”

Louis makes an irritated face, eye roll and everything, “Between you and your idiot brothers, and that dumb bisexual blond, I can’t breathe around here without being mounted.”

“That’s it,” Edward slams his laptop shut, “I’m officially distracted. Are you happy?”

“I wasn’t trying to distract you!” Louis says loudly, “Go back to your stupid work crap.”

“It’s not stupid,” Edward responds, “It’s my will. My lawyer wants it yesterday.”

“What?” Louis feels as if his lungs have suddenly lost the ability to breath. A living will may be just a document, but it represents death. Edward’s death. And Louis is _not_ okay with that.

“Calm down,” Edward’s hearing, which is very attuned to Louis’ physiology, can hear the omega’s breathing stop, and his heart rate accelerate. “I’ve been meaning to draw a document for a while now, for Harry and Marcel’s protection. Now I have you and my puppies to care for as well, so all these legal issues have become urgent.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Louis whispers, trying to keep himself from freaking out. It’s not good for his babies. _My children don’t deserve to suffer because their stupid mother can’t control his emotions._

“What did I just tell you about being sexy?” Edward says, trying to get Louis get mad again. Angry Louis is sexier, and healthier for the babies. Sad Louis is a dagger to Edward’s heart.

“You moron,” Louis can’t help but be deeply annoyed, “I’m upset right now.”

“You are sexy,” Edward walks right into Louis’ space, making the omega walk back, until his back is against the wall. “You are the sexiest, prettiest,” The alpha forces Louis’ head up, making the omega stare into his eyes, “Tastiest thing.”

Louis narrows his eyes, defiant even when possibly the strongest person ever has him cornered, “I’m not food.”

“Oh no,” Edward agrees with Louis, “You’re too tasty to be food. I was thinking more like narcotics, or heroin, or those pheromone vials dealers used to sell around our high school.”

“Never tried any of that,” Louis admits, “Used to get high all the time though.”

“I bet you’re pretty when you’re high,” Edward nuzzles alongside Louis’ jawline, enjoying the delicate features against his harsher, dominant ones.

“Those days are behind me,” Louis says firmly, “I’m a mum now, I have to set a good example for my babies.”

“You are all goody two shoes for our children,” Edward whispers in Louis’ ear, making him shiver, “And such a naughty kitten for your alphas.”

“I’m not naughty,” Louis lowers his eyes, and Edward groans at the effortless sexiness of the creature, because that’s what Louis is at this point. An unrealistically sexy creature. Alpha and omega are limited labels, and Louis surpasses both of them.

“I’m not even doing anything right now,” Louis says when he feels an erection against his hip.

Edward has had a lot of omegas, and not a single one of them was this seductive, “I know you aren’t doing anything. It comes naturally to you.”

“Maybe it’s the pregnancy,” Louis says when Edward presses soft kisses on his neck, “It’s why you three are so riled up because of me.”

“Wrong,” Edward murmurs, “Pregnancy calms us down. It means our children are in you. It’s a claim.”

“So,” Louis feels worried, “It’s me.”

“Yes,” Edward nips at Louis’ collarbone, “It’s you.”

“Am I doing something wrong?” Louis is new to this omega thing to say the least. One of his greatest worries is that he’s not submissive enough to satisfy his three very dominant, very possessive mates.

“No,” Edward laughs again, “Silly. Keep doing it.”

“Keep doing what?” Louis is very frustrated, “What should I be doing?”

“Keep being you.” Edward pins Louis’ wrists above his head. “Just be you.”

“Okay,” Louis can’t help but say when staring into dark green eyes, which captivate him, as if a snake its prey.

“Don’t ever change,” Edward says unblinkingly, “Just be yourself.”

“Alright,” Louis can’t help but agree.

“Act on instinct,” Edward rolls his hips into Louis’, making him moan at the delicious friction of their erections pressing together. “I want raw, uninhibited, animal Louis.”

“That’s exactly what the housekeeping class tells us not to do.” Louis says breathily.

“The housekeeping class tells you to mindlessly obey your alpha,” Edward says sternly. “Who is your alpha?”

“You are.” Louis says instantly, as if the response is wired into him at a deep, cellular level.

“And as your alpha,” Edward is deeply pleased at the quick, honest answer from his mate, “I am telling you to do whatever the hell you want, whenever you want to.”

“I will,” Louis whispers, nodding a little.

“What do you want to do right now?” Edward asks his mate.

“I…” Louis’ pretty features get a thoughtful, considering look.

“Don’t think about it,” Edward orders, “Just say it.”

“I want to suck your dick,” Is what comes out of Louis, making him blush a deep, embarrassed red.

“Do you now?” Edward grins so wide, so deviously, Louis feels as if he’s fallen into a predator’s trap.

“Yes,” Louis sounds surprised, as if he can’t believe his heart’s greatest desire.

Zayn once told Edward, that an omega is most submissive, when he or she is given complete freedom to do so. It’s why Liam and he let Niall run around, free to do whatever he wants until he _wants_ to give himself to his alphas completely. It’s why their sex lives are so explosive. Obviously Zayn knows what he’s talking about.

 _Zayn should be the one teaching a bloody housekeeping course,_ Edward thinks as Louis turns them around, so Edward is the one against the wall, and goes down on him, like his dick is made of ice cream.

\----------

“It was some kind of mind trick,” Louis tells Niall, who nods in understanding, “He said all this shit about me being myself, and all of a sudden, I wanted his cock more than I needed air.”

“Liam and Zayn do this to me too,” Niall says, “They make me feel all happy about myself, and then I get all horny.”

Louis shudders, “He didn’t have to persuade me or anything, I _wanted_ to do all kinds of nasty, sexual things to please him.”

“It’s cause they are super modern,” Niall scratches his head, blond hair like an angel’s halo on his head. “They don’t believe in forcing us to do anything.”

“What exactly am I supposed to write here?” Louis says, staring at Harry’s laptop, which the alpha was kind enough to loan him for his homework. “Jesus, there’s a folder marked Louis in here.”

“Ooh,” Niall says curiously. “Open it, open it!”

“I don’t want to violate his trust.”

“Why would he give you his laptop if he wanted to hide this from you?” Niall argues, “Open it.”

“Lord,” Louis blushes at all the pictures of him, “When did he even take these?”

“Harry is super-fast. If he wanted to paparazzo you, you’d never know.”

“There are notes attached to every picture,” Louis says, “ _Louis’ bum is so pretty. I want to bite it.”_

“Join the club, Harry.” Niall agrees with the alpha.

“ _Louis’ eyes are so pretty,”_ The omega blushes as he reads, _“My children better get his eyes, or I will keep getting Louis pregnant until he gives me pups with pretty blue eyes.”_

“Wow,” Niall ditches his homework, which consists of him drawing crude pictures of GH in Microsoft paint, “Harry and I agree on so many levels.”

 _“Every time Louis smiles baby angels get their wings,”_ Louis scoffs, blushing uncontrollably, “Jesus, he’s so cheesy.”

“Aww,” Niall moans sadly when Louis closes the folder.

“I don’t want to invade his privacy.” Louis says, and pushes Niall back toward his laptop.

“You are turning into Marcel and Liam,” Niall says sadly.

“Well,” Louis sighs when Edward walks by them on his way out the front door where Zayn is waiting, a deeply satisfied expression on his face, “With you and the resident psychopath around, we need more sensible folk. What the fuck does good housekeeping as a homemaker and future mother mean to me?”

“I’m not allowed to cook anything ever since I started that fire in the kitchen,” Niall says sadly, “I’m not even allowed to do laundry since I dyed all of Liam’s shirts pink. I’m not allowed to vacuum since I threw the vacuum cleaner off the balcony…”

“What?” Louis interrupts Niall’s recollection, “What was that last one?”

“The cord wrapped around my ankle and I got scared,” Niall explains, “I was all alone, and I thought I was going to die, it was either me or the vacuum cleaner.”

“So you had to kill it?” Louis says, and then blinks. _Why do I understand Niall’s ridiculous logic?_

“Exactly,” Niall says, “I threw it off the balcony and it didn’t even hit anyone, but Liam still got mad and I’m not allowed to vacuum.”

“Right,” Louis sighs.

“I want to be all domestic and helpful,” Niall pouts, “But I keep messing up, and I don’t know how I’m going to do all the baby care.”

“I was hoping you could help me,” Louis says, “Since you are the natural born omega, and I’m just a fake.”

“No,” Niall says, “You are a better omega than me: I’ve always been a screw-up when it comes to this submissive crap.”

“God help our children.” Louis groans, “We are both completely hopeless.”

“So,” Niall turns to his computer and cracks his fingers in preparation, “I’m just going to say we hired a maid cause we are rich.”

“It’s not far from the truth,” Louis nods as Liam starts up the vacuum upstairs. Zayn is going back to work and his husband is having a hard time of it. House cleaning is helping Liam cope.

“It’s good housekeeping,” Niall says, “GH doesn't need to know our maid is a sexy alpha.”

“Or a surgeon,” Louis says dryly, “Who’s the father of your child.”

“I also,” Niall reads as he types, “Have an omega, who will care for my children as I focus on my writing career.”

“That better not be me you’re talking about,” Louis warns, “I have three children to raise; you can’t pile your own on there.”

“The nanny is very curvaceous,” Niall ignores Louis. “And very much in love with me.”

“Do not call me your nanny,” Louis massages his forehead, “For the love of god.”

“The nanny has been hitting on me,” Niall types, wondering if formatting is required on this essay, “But I have been keeping our relationship strictly professional.”

“Was that before or after you went all sex crazy on me in the middle of the night?”

“I plan on being a traditional parent.” Niall continues, “I will encourage my child to also surround himself with attractive people who serve his or her every whim.”

“Right,” Louis says as Liam starts vacuuming downstairs, shirtless.

“I will teach my child important life lessons,” Niall is in a zone, Louis’ expression completely lost to him, “Looks are everything, money before honey, mean bitches are jealous bitches, etc. etc.”

“I judge myself for being your friend.” Louis tells Niall as Liam pauses, and flexes his muscles, preening when his omega leers and blows him a kiss.

“I believe in domestic values,” Niall continues to tread the fine line between brutal honesty and utter bullshit.

Liam takes Niall’s laptop and puts it away, making the omega giggle as he climbs on top of the blond, placing kisses on the smiling face.

“I’m not getting up,” Louis tells the couple, who starts making out passionately, “I am comfortable.” He keeps his eyes trained on his laptop screen. “You know what domesticity means to me?” He says to the blank word document venomously. “It means having a place where no one judges me. No one treats me like shit, or makes me feel like utter and absolute garbage. I feel valued and loved and wanted and needed, and that’s what is important. Not having the perfect fucking curtains, or the correct center pieces or whatever garbage…”

“You smell so fucking good,” Liam growls as Niall starts palming his crotch.

“I can’t write this,” Louis sighs. “Fuck.” He erases his true feelings, and starts over again. “Good housekeeping means perfect curtains, and the right center pieces, so my husbands can feel like kings as they eat the perfect meal I cooked for them, and…”

“You take the sexy maid fantasy to a whole new level,” Niall says breathlessly as Liam enters him, neither one of them caring when Louis swears at Harry’s laptop.

\----------

“What?” Edward asks Zayn, who stares at his hands in wonder.

“Nothing,” Zayn shakes his head, “Well…”

“Spit it out pretty boy,” Edward asks as he prepares for his next OR trip.

“My hands are killing me,” Dr. Swift tells Zayn, who makes an agreeing sound, “It’s this new soap.”

“Hmm,” Edward stares down at his cleansed hands, “I don’t feel anything.”

“My hands are stinging,” Zayn agrees with Taylor. “Fuck.”

“I have put in a request for milder soap,” Taylor tells Zayn, who makes a pained sound. His hands look fine, but throb with discomfort. Nothing too annoying, but noticeably irritating.

“I’m fine,” Edward shrugs. He is used to being desensitized to things which would otherwise bother or even hurt others.

“This is supposed to be ridiculously good soap,” Taylor makes a mourning sound, “I read a paper about it and everything.”

“You princesses overreact to everything,” Edward tells his colleagues.

 _After a lifetime of no allergies, this happens,_ Zayn frowns down at his hands. _Fucking weird._


	38. Chapter 38

“Marvelous,” GH gushes, “Extraordinary, simply brilliant.” Next to her Louis stares blankly into space, “You are a born homemaker.”

“He should be,” A teenage girl hisses jealously. First the pretty male gets to be best friends with Niall – the hottest author to ever hit the market – and then he gets GH’s favour. “He’s a hundred years old.”

“Do not,” Niall stands up and hisses at the girl, making her whimper, “Bitch you do not disrespect my soul-mate.”

“Twenty six,” Louis snaps at the cowering girl.

“Keep your slut mouth shut.” Niall doesn’t care if she’s a fan. He’d kill her for Louis. She’s already bought his book and a lot of the merchandise, so he’s gotten her money anyway.

GH doesn’t notice the conflict, or even care what the loud noise is. “All these years of teaching this bloody subject, never have I seen such natural wisdom before. Tell me young man,” She turns to Louis, who looks mesmerized at what’s happening, “How?”

“Uh,” Louis stammers, _I wrote down everything about being an omega that scares me, and then made it opposite, and handed it in to you._ “Just instinct really.”

“Yes,” GH hisses, as if having an orgasm. Niall makes a deeply disturbed face at the sound. “Being a good homemaker _should_ be instinct. I completely agree.”

“Excuse me,” A young omega male, barely twenty, stands up and glares daggers at Louis, who looks as if seriously questioning his entire life, “He’s half a decade older than me, and obviously more mature…”

 _And damaged beyond belief._ Louis adds in his head.

“…How am I supposed to compete with someone who’s had more time to learn housekeeping skills?” The omega, with icy blue eyes, and a tight, lithe body, obviously very pampered by his alphas, crosses his arms bossily.

“Is this a competition?” Louis asks no one in particular, “What the hell do I stand to win here?”

“Your alpha’s favour, of course,” GH looks less like her usual disapproving self, and more like a doting mother. As if Louis’ the son she’s never had. The thought makes Louis want to throw up. “They will be so proud to learn you’ve made such a good impression here.”

“Uh,” Louis stammers again. Harry follows Louis around like a puppy all day, Marcel wants to cuddle him as much as possible, and Edward has learned all these psychiatric tricks from Zayn which make Louis want to ride him all the bloody time. Not a single one of his alphas gives a shit about this class. They are impatiently waiting for Louis to give birth, so they can mark him during his heat, and quickly knock him up again. Things like home décor, and obedience just don’t matter to the triplets.

“How am I supposed to make a good impression with _him_ around?” The bossy omega narrows his eyes at Louis.

“Bitch you better sit down and shut up before I cut you,” Niall threatens the boy, who is possibly the only non-fan in this class, so his life really doesn’t matter to Niall.

“A little competition never hurt anyone.” GH smirks at the omega who looks ready to start a physical altercation with Louis, not knowing about his alpha past, or the extent of Niall’s protectiveness over him.

 _Competition for what?_  Louis thinks hopelessly as GH starts shaming others for their _sub-par_ essays. _What the fuck does any of this accomplish?_

“You say one word and that bitch is dead.” Niall promises Louis.

“Who the fuck cares?” Louis shrugs and leans back against his chair, “Let him have the grade for all I care.”

\----------

“You got the highest grade in the entire class?” Edward throws his head back and cackles.

“Don’t be mean,” Marcel says, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis.

“He’s not even a born omega,” Edward says, gleefully, “And he’s doing better than all natural omegas.”

“I wasn’t even trying to do well,” Louis sighs, “I just wrote what the teacher wanted to read.”

“That’s exactly how you write perfect essays, babe.” Marcel kisses Louis’ head. He’s very proud of his children’s mother for being such an effortlessly good student, even in a subject he loathes from the bottom of his heart. “You are so smart.” Marcel wishes he went to school with Louis. _We could be study buddies, although,_ Marcel blushes when Louis wiggles his bottom in his lap, making the alpha squirm with pleasure underneath him, _not a lot of studying would get done._

“Louis is smart and not boring,” Harry drawls, delighted that the person who turns him on, does the same for his picky nerd of a brother, despite being fun.

“Some bitch was getting all jealous because I got a high grade.”

“Who was it?” Edward asks, “Should I hunt him down?”

“By all means,” Louis says sarcastically, “Please alpha, defend my honor from a bitchy omega and get executed.”

“I was going to beat up his alphas for letting their omega disrespect mine,” Edward shrugs, “But whatever floats your boat I guess.”

“Niall can take care of any omegas which bother Louis,” Harry says with absolute confidence in the blonde’s abilities.

Speaking of the devil. “Are you bitches ready yet?” Niall bursts in.

“Just waiting on you three.” Marcel says.

“No fair,” Harry snaps when Zayn walks in, “No fucking fair.”

“What?” Zayn laughs. It has taken him fifteen minutes to dress. He still outshines every single person in the room.

“You can’t look better than me on my wedding day,” Harry glares at the smiling alpha. “Go the fuck change.”

“I don’t think so,” Edward shakes his head at Zayn. “I don’t think so, you thunder thieving bitch.”

“I can’t believe I’m giving my baby away into marriage.” Niall bursts into tears as Zayn leaves the room to change into something less _lost runway model-ish_.

“You scare me.” Louis tells Niall simply, as the blond sobs.

“Now,” Niall manages to control himself, “After the wedding comes the wedding night…”

“Please make it stop,” Louis begs Marcel, who shrugs helplessly.

Niall starts explaining rough sex to Louis, who tries to block the traumatizing explanation with his hands. “You want to make sure you use condoms,” Niall tells Louis tearfully. “You don’t want to get pregnant this early in the marriage.”

“Seriously,” Edward turns to Liam, who is in tears himself. “What is wrong with your omega?”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Liam sobs at Edward, who looks disgusted at the emotional display, “Hannibal Lector is getting married.”

“Okay,” Edward walks backwards as Liam starts chasing him with his arms spread, “That’s fine, stay away from the Armani. I don’t want tear stains on my suit.”

“Let me hold you.” Liam sobs and chases Edward around the house, who looks legit panicked. “I never thought this day would come.” Liam has been hooking up people left and right, but this match is especially important to him.

“City hall closes in an hour,” Marcel says as Louis whimpers at Niall’s explanation of sex toys.

“I’m ready,” Zayn walks back in, still looking unbelievably hot. “Is this better?”

“No,” Harry mourns, decked out in his best Yves Saint Laurent, bandana on his head and everything, “You still look better than me.”

“Zayn can’t help that,” Liam says, in between kissing Edward’s cheeks, who looks close to crying. “It’s his curse.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn says, not sorry at all. “I can go change again!”

“No time,” Marcel stands with Louis in his arms, Niall following them, still carrying on with detailed explanation of the body’s pleasure centres, and handcuffs.

“Can we cover him with a blanket or something?” Harry gives Zayn an annoyed look, who runs a hand through his hair.

“Sure,” Liam shrugs, “It’s your wedding day.” That said, he takes an afghan from the couch and drapes it over Zayn.

“Son of a cunt munching whore,” Harry swears up a storm when Zayn artfully arranges the blanket over his shoulders, and struts out the front door, Liam and Niall following the breathtaking vision with their jaws dropped.

“Calm down, brother,” Edward wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and starts leading him outside.

“I hate Zayn.” Harry pouts and leans into Edward. “He’s the worst.”

“I don’t think we should allow him at the official ceremony,” Edward says, Harry making agreeing sounds.

\----------

“You need a witness from both parties,” The bored city official tells the group.

“I got Louis.” Niall immediately grabs the omega.

Liam sobs out something but nobody understands it.

“Liam can be your witness.” Zayn tells the triplets.

“You keep your damn mouth shut.” Harry snaps at Zayn who smirks prettily.

“Have you completed or are currently attending an introductory housekeeping course?” The city employee asks Louis blandly. “If yes, please provide proof.”

Louis nods and hands over the necessary paperwork.

“All husbands sign here.”

Edward signs first. Elegant scrawl and all. Marcel’s neat business signature follows. Harry’s messy, careless scrawl next.

“The submissive, please sign here.”

Louis has to fight to keep his hand from shaking. This one signature means he’s basically handing himself over to the triplets completely.

“Witnesses, please sign here.”

Niall proudly scrawls the sign he’s been practicing for book signings. Liam cries uncontrollably, and the employee has to quickly snatch the papers away to protect the legal documents from tears.

“Congratulations on your nuptials.” The employee tells the hysterical group. “I wish you a lifetime of happiness and joy.” His tone suggests he couldn’t care less how this marriage goes. “Would you like to put in a change-of-name request?” He asks Louis, who looks pale.

“Um, yes.” Louis nods, “I would like to hyphenate please.”  _And hyperventilate..._

“Are you okay with this omega taking your name?” The employee asks for legal purposes.

“Hell yes.” Harry gasps out excitedly.

“Of course.” Marcel can’t believe this beautiful submissive _wants_ his name.

“Please and thank you.” Edward says.

“New name here.”

Louis writes _Tomlinson-Styles_ with even shakier handwriting, but it’s legible and that’s what matters.

“Do you have prenuptial agreements in place?” The employee continues, “If not, public defenders can assist.”

“We have a pre-nup.” Edward says carelessly. “Already taken care of.” He had his lawyer draw up all the necessary documents a few days ago.

“I now pronounce you married.” Is the employee’s response, “Please visit the gift shop to commemorate this joyous occasion on your way out.” He gestures lifelessly.

Niall squeals loudly, and runs in the direction of the gift shop. Liam following him, unable to stop crying.

When the group exits the _wedding room_ another group runs right in, with many others still waiting to tie the knot.

“Zayn?”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Zayn says when he recognizes the voice.

“Hello, Perrie,” Edward greets the omega cheerfully.

“Be nice,” Marcel elbows his brother, who looks delighted at Perrie’s appearance.

“Hey,” Zayn winces when his ex looks up at him, a bouquet in her hand, “What are you doing here?”

“Witnessing for a friend.” Perrie’s smile is hollow. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Zayn’s smile is painful.

“Are you still…”

“Zayn look,” Niall runs toward his alpha, “They have these in all kinds of sizes,” He holds up a shirt with a duck on it for himself, and another much smaller one, obviously for a baby, “We can match. These are pure cotton, so comfortable.”

“Congratulations.” Perrie looks at Niall’s stomach, which is still flat, but the blonde’s words are confirmation enough. “I’m happy for you.”

“I know what you are going to say,” Liam tells his fashion savvy husband, “But I couldn’t help myself,” He laughs boyishly and holds up a larger shirt, duck and all, for himself, and then another one for Zayn’s leaner frame. “All four of us will match.”

“This is delicious,” Edward says at Perrie’s devastated expression.

“Quit it,” Marcel says, feeling very sympathetic.

 _Good,_ Harry thinks at Zayn’s deer in the headlights expression, _That will show him for looking prettier than me on my day. Karma is a bitch isn’t it?_

“You’re having a baby,” Perrie smiles weakly.

“Oh god,” Liam says when he recognizes Perrie. He hasn’t seen her since the dreadful _wedding debacle._ “Dear god.”

“Good for you,” Perrie’s smile turns poisonous when she makes eye contact with Liam.

“Oh no,” Niall shakes his head at her, “You don’t blame him.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Perrie may not hate Niall as much as she does Liam, but he isn’t exactly her favourite person either.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Louis jumps in to defend Niall.

“Mind your own business,” Perrie sneers at Louis, and then turns back to Liam, “This is mine.” She gestures to Niall’s stomach, clearly referring to Zayn’s child, “You stole this from me,” Her tone is so full of hate, all of it directed at Liam, that Louis winces. “And handed it to this nobody.”

“In what universe is Niall a nobody?” Louis scoffs, “If anyone’s a nobody, it’s you. Who the hell are you? Zayn never mentions you.”

“What part of mind your own business do you not understand?” Perrie asks Louis.

“Perrie,” Zayn says. The last thing he wants is his ex pissing off one of the triplets by insulting Louis, all three of them have serious anger issues. “Please stop.”

“Whatever,” Perrie shakes her head and starts walking back to her group, who are watching with wide eyes.

“Ducky?” Niall offers the baby shirt to Zayn.

“Of course,” Zayn grabs Niall, shirt and all, into his arms. “Ducky for life.”

“That was underwhelming,” Edward complains at the mildness of the conflict. “I have been waiting for this moment for years and this disappointing climax is my reward?”

“You are diabolical,” Louis tells Edward.

“Your diabolical husband.” Edward amends Louis’ statement, smirking when the omega seemingly melts at the comment.

“Oh my god,” Liam keeps chanting until Zayn pushes Niall into his arms, and gathers both his mates in his arms.

“They have totally stolen all our thunder.” Harry screeches in Marcel and Edward’s ears. “Our wedding day has become about them. I don’t want them at our real wedding.”

 _My husbands._ Louis thinks, his mind unable to comprehend the insanity of his situation. _I’m married…_

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex heavy chapter.

“We are married,” Harry says, excitedly. “We are fucking married.”

“I want you to try and enjoy this,” Niall tells Louis, who glares, “I get that sex with me has ruined you for your husbands, but…” The blond leans in toward the omega and whispers, “try and get through this. Think about me if you have to.”

“I hate you,” Louis tells Niall.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Liam has managed to stop crying, but sounds teary nonetheless. “I can’t believe someone married Edward.”

“Thanks,” Edward says sarcastically.

“We will see you on Monday,” Zayn pulls grabs both of his mates, “Try to go easy on each other,” He smirks. “We ended up in the emergency room on our wedding night.”

“You guys be careful out there,” Marcel says, his tone worried, “Be safe.”

“We will be fine,” Zayn promises.

“Well then,” Louis says, when he’s left alone with his husbands.

“Well then,” Edward mimics Louis excitedly. “What crazy sex move should we try under the sanctity of marriage first?”

“I think…” Louis pauses when Harry shrieks at him to stop walking.

“I have to carry you over the threshold,” Harry rushes over and quickly lifts Louis off his feet.

Marcel makes a surprised sound when Harry rushes downstairs after depositing Louis in the master bedroom. “Oh my god, Harry.” He shrieks when he is lifted off his feet.

“Hi,” Louis tells Marcel when the alpha is dumped beside him, on their bed.

“Hi,” Marcel says shyly when Harry rushes out the room again.

“I don’t think so,” Edward warns Harry, “You are not carrying me.”

“Of course not,” Harry scoffs, “It’s my turn,” That said, he jumps in his brother’s arms, giggling when Edward steadies him.

“You are an idiot,” Edward tells Harry.

“You married an idiot,” Harry fires back. He used to be self-conscious about his intelligence once upon a time. Those days are starting to get further and further behind him. “As of today, it’s officially your job to think for me, big brother.”

“It sure is,” Edward slowly carries Harry up the stairs, smirking when his younger twin makes an impatient sound. “I’m enjoying this,” He drawls, speaking as languidly as Harry likes to.

“Can’t say I blame you,” Harry places a kiss on Edward’s jaw.

“There was quite a lot of competition for your hand, brother.”

“You chased most of them away,” Harry says, reminded of all the times Edward sabotaged his relationships.

“Most of them?” Edward scoffs.

“Well,” Harry sighs, “I dumped some of them because they got boring.”

“Harry,” Edward says as he enters the bedroom, “I can’t say much about the future, but I can promise it will never be boring.”

Harry laughs gleefully when he’s thrown on the bed, alongside Marcel and Louis, who both try hard to keep the fond smiles from their faces, but fail.

“Strip,” Louis stops Edward from joining them on the bed, and orders, “And make it sexy.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, breathless with laughter, “Sexy strip show.”

“Oh god,” Marcel blushes as Harry and Louis make leering sounds.

“I’m not a bloody stripper.” Edward grumbles, but slowly removes his tie, rolling his eyes at the excited response he receives.

“Sure you are,” Louis says, Harry nodding beside him, “You stripped all through medical school.”

“Why would I need to?” Edward scoffs, “Tuition fees were never an issue.”

“Who says it was for financial reasons?” Louis keeps the fantasy going, “You stripped because you liked it.”

“Boo,” Harry says when Edward carefully starts hanging his suit up.

“This is expensive.” Edward snaps.

“Who cares?” Louis says, “You can just strip and make more money and then buy more clothes.”

“Marcel,” Louis turns to the blushing alpha, “Show Edward how it’s done.”

“I d-don’t know how to strip,” Marcel says and hides his face in a pillow.

“Useless,” Louis says, “All of you.”

“I will strip,” Harry announces, and then promptly falls on his face on the carpet.

“Wow,” Louis says, as Edward meticulously folds his shirt, and puts it in a drawer.

“Have I ever told you how nice your body is?” Edward asks Harry as he clumsily removes his shirt.

“I don’t know,” Harry says, as he tugs off his pants.

“You have a nice body, brother.” Edward informs Harry.

“That’s good to know,” Harry nods solemnly.

“I want the nerd,” Edward announces, as he climbs on top of Marcel, who is now hidden under a blanket.

“I want Marcel,” Harry whines as soon as he’s naked.

“No way,” Edward says, “I called dibs.”

“Back off,” Louis grabs Marcel protectively, “Let Marcel decide who he wants.”

There is a mumbling sound from Marcel, but no one’s quite sure what it means.

“Speak up, babe.” Louis tells his shy husband, “Tell us what you want.”

“I want all of you,” Marcel sighs peacefully.

“All of us,” Harry frowns, “Babe…”

“Now now,” Edward says, already getting the lube. “He’s our husband now, Harry. He can make equal decisions.”

“He’s still my baby brother,” Harry says, troubled at Marcel’s extreme request.

“Exactly,” Edward says when Marcel leaves his blanket cocoon and starts undressing. “That’s a great reason to pound him until he can’t remember a single mathematical equation.”

“Math is fun,” Marcel mutters when Edward forces him on his stomach, and starts preparing him, whimpering when those elegant fingers quickly start working their magic, loosening him up good.

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying math,” Louis coos as Marcel buries his face in his lap.

“Take your time,” Harry orders Edward. He doesn’t want to take Marcel before he’s ready.

“I know what I’m doing,” Edward smirks when Marcel lets out a breathy moan. “You should know, Harry.”

“You are good at sex,” Harry nods, having experienced Edward’s explicit attentions more than anyone.

“I’m here,” Louis says at Marcel’s whimper, when the comforting pillow of his thighs is gone, “I’m still here, babe.”

“You _did_ say you want all of us,” Edward chastises the youngest brother, who looks completely out of it without his glasses, eyes unfocused and dilated with lust, the amber green starting to disappear into black, “Louis’ just accommodating your request.”

“I don’t need any preparation,” Louis says, arrogance obvious in his voice, “I’ve been wet and ready for hours.”

Marcel groans helplessly when Louis turns around for his viewing pleasure. Louis owns his omega nature more than any natural omega Marcel has ever seen, and judging from Harry and Edward’s mesmerized expression, he isn’t the only one who thinks so.

“I don’t like waiting,” Louis says, running his hands through his hair, “I want Marcel right the fuck now.”

“You got it, princess,” Edward obeys the impatient omega and immediately forces Marcel lie on his back.

“Finally,” Louis sighs with relief as he sinks down on Marcel’s cock, loving the way his inner walls cling to the engorged flesh, “This feels good.”

“Damn right it does,” Edward groans at the sight of Louis impaled on Marcel’s cock, with no desire to move. It’s obvious the omega just wants to enjoy Marcel inside himself.

“Oh my fucking god,” Marcel says when Louis’ hole clenches around his dick. “Oh fuck,” Marcel keeps swearing as his dick gushes like a fountain, his orgasm violent and sudden.

“I didn’t even get to come yet,” Louis complains as Marcel goes soft inside him, “What the hell?”

“How is he supposed to _not_ orgasm when he’s inside you?” Edward makes Marcel sit up on his knees, so he can continue to prepare his brother.

“You are not going anywhere,” Louis keeps his thighs tight around Marcel’s waist, keeping the alpha inside himself, “Not until you’ve given me what I want.”

“He’s ready,” Edward says. Marcel is a lot looser, and ready for penetration.

“I don’t think so,” Harry calls out, “He needs more prep.”

“Get hard again,” Louis orders Marcel, who pants in his shoulder, “I’m horny.”

“He’s perfect,” Edward scissors his fingers inside Marcel, making him gasp, “He’s ready for us.”

“I’m going first,” Harry pushes Edward away, ignoring the annoyed growl which escapes his older twin.

“What the fuck?” Edward’s eyes flash red, “You fuck Marcel all the time. I never get to have him.”

“I am going first,” Harry speaks in his usual unhurried manner, but his red eyes give his annoyance away.

“Together,” Marcel whispers, but his brothers hear him loud and clear.

“You can’t,” Louis places a kiss on Marcel’s lips, “You can’t take both of them together.”

“I said,” Marcel says loudly, his own eyes red, “Together.”

“Pushy, pushy,” Edward says but starts to obey.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Harry frowns, still frozen with his hands on Marcel’s hips.

“If I don’t have both of you inside me soon,” Marcel growls low and deep from his chest, making Louis shiver in his arms, “I will find alphas who will gladly fuck me.”

“I will kill us all before I let that happen,” Edward growls and slaps Harry’s arse, making his brother glare daggers, “Get on with it, Hazza, before baby brother replaces us with inferior cocks.”

“You can’t take him together!” It’s Louis who protests next, “It’s not safe.”

“I don’t care if it’s not safe,” Marcel can feel himself getting stronger, can feel his inner alpha awakening more and more, demanding his brothers’ attention. Louis’ presence doesn’t help. His tummy, swollen with babies against Marcel’s flat abdomen doesn’t help. His blood sings with lust. Marcel is greedy and he wants more. He wants it all. All of his brothers, his mate, and their love. “I don’t fucking care if I bleed to death after. Both of you fuck me now.”

“There will be no bleeding,” Edward says carelessly, “Baby brother is ready.”

“He better be,” Harry waits until Edward lies back, and then straddles him.

“Your arse is gorgeous,” Edward compliments Harry, whose muscular thighs feel incredibly pleasant on both sides of his waist.

“You would know,” Harry looks back at Edward and smirks. “You’ve been inside me enough times.”

“Hurry the fuck up,” Marcel growls at his siblings.

“Was he always this bossy?” Harry asks Edward, who makes a pleased sound when Harry grabs their dicks and guides them toward Marcel’s entrance.

Marcel makes a happy sound, “Yes, that’s what I need,” He can’t help but say when he’s stretched wide by both of his brothers.

“What about what I need?” Louis complains as Marcel trembles in his arms, “I need to get off too.”

“Don’t worry, princess,” Edward calls out, letting Harry control their movements to appease the annoyed twin, “You will get what you deserve.”

“Harder,” Marcel throws his head back against Harry’s shoulder, thankful for his brothers inside him, “Make it hurt.”

“The nerdy ones are always the biggest whores,” Edward drawls. He absolutely adores the feeling of Harry’s prick against his. Loves Marcel’s tightness. Loves Louis’ pleased sounds when Marcel gets hard inside him again.

“This is what I want,” Louis’ tone is almost lecturing as he praises Marcel, “This is what I want all the time.”

“I l-love you so much,” Marcel whimpers at the sensory overload, being stretched to the limit by his brothers, and Louis’ pretty hole massaging his dick so leisurely, so lovingly is wrecking him.

“You say all kinds of smart things to me,” Louis cocks his head to the side, “But all I think of is this,” he hisses and reaches behind himself, where Marcel is buried balls deep inside him, and massages said balls, making Marcel howl like an animal, “I don’t even care about your stupid big brain,” Louis smirks, “All I want is your dick.”

“Fuck,” Marcel roars and comes again, unable to keep himself hard for longer than a few mere seconds.

“And there you go again,” Louis makes a mock disappointed noise, even though he loves the gallons of semen Marcel keeps generously pumping in him. “Looks like I will be here all night,” he wraps his arms around Marcel’s neck, who makes a deeply wounded sound.

“You are the best baby brother in the world.” Harry informs Marcel, who looks ready to pass out in Louis’ arms, “You’re the fucking best.”

“He is so good at taking dick,” Edward compliments Marcel, “You have some competition, Louis.”

“Well,” Louis snarks, “He needs to _give_ me some dick, I’m dying of blue balls here.”

“You know that bitch who used to beat you up in middle school?” Harry rumbles in Marcel’s ear, “I fucked him up.”

“I k-know,” Marcel whimpers, “I know, Harry.”

“I fucked them all up,” Harry knows Marcel is a dominant by gender, and his body isn’t made for catering a fat alpha dick, let alone two, but this is his baby brother in his arms, _his,_ now legally as well. “I would piss a circle around you if I could,” Harry lets out animal sounds, unable to make any more sense, his eyes too black to make any human sense.

“No need for that, brother, everyone knows who Marcel belongs to.” Edward says, his eyes still their normal, forest green colour. “This is nice.” Like his last rut, he lies back and relaxes. Harry does all the work on top of him, guiding their dicks deeper inside Marcel, who screams even louder when his prostate is hammered relentlessly.

“Oh,” Louis sighs when Marcel gets hard again, “Yes,” He moans and grinds down on his alpha, “More,” He rocks, intentionally tightening his anal passage around Marcel, hoping to give him more pleasure. It’s so good to see Marcel lose control like this. So nice to see the shy nerd uninhibited.

Marcel starts sobbing at Louis’ newly learned trick.

“You feel this?” Louis takes Marcel’s hand, and guides it behind himself, where his rim is stretched wide around Marcel’s dick, “This is yours.”

Marcel’s fingers reverently trace Louis’ arse, feeling the plump, perfect flesh under his hands, the pretty hole which is such a perfect grip around his prick, wishing he could knot his pregnant mate.

Harry grunts and pumps his release into Marcel, wishing, not for the first time, he could impregnate his sibling, but Marcel’s alpha nature makes it impossible.

“Take it,” Harry manages to speak through all the howls his throat is producing, “Take all of it.”

“I want it,” Marcel gasps, loving the feeling of Harry’s cum inside him, “I always want it.”

Edward comes lazily, a happy, pleased feeling washing all over him. Not only is pumping his seed in his helpless baby brother which is a true joy, coating Harry’s dick with his cum is rather delightful. It’s wonderful, being joined with his younger brothers like this.

While Edward lazes around, content to be buried in Marcel, Harry quickly pulls out, making Marcel whimper at the loss.

“You are so loose,” Edward grabs Marcel’s arse cheeks, and pulls them apart, enjoying the gushing cum, “I wish you could stay like this,” Edward sighs, depressed that Marcel will go back to being tight again.

“Hazza?” Louis makes a scared sound when his husband disappears from view, “Where…” Before Louis can get his question out, his lips part in ecstasy when he feels lips suck a kiss into his arse.

“Oh my god,” Marcel prays for strength when Harry starts kissing his balls, and then where he’s bottomed out inside Louis, “Oh my fucking god.”

“I love you,” Louis doesn’t know who he’s talking to when he orgasms, Harry sucking a kiss where Marcel is buried, “I love you so fucking much.”

Harry makes sure to stick his tongue in Louis’ hole when the pretty omega comes, eager to feel the spasms in that heavenly passage.

“I love _you,_ ” Marcel says tearfully.

“That better be me you are talking to,” Edward sits up, enjoying the pornographic, obscene sound Marcel’s hole makes when he shifts inside him, “Baby brother.”

“He’s talking to me,” Harry sits up behind Louis, palming that perky bottom which cradles his baby brother’s cock so perfectly.

“No,” Louis feels his tummy, where their babies are happily resting, “He’s talking to me,” Marcel’s cum feels so perfect inside him, warm and sticky, further cementing the feeling of belonging, and home and being wanted and needed and everything Louis never had before the triplets came in his life.

“I love all of us,” Marcel feels like the centre of the universe, with all the suns revolving around him, so special and loved. “We belong together.”

“I belong in your arse,” Edward places a kiss in Marcel’s hair, loving the messiness of usually perfectly combed bangs.

“No,” Louis smacks Edward’s head, “You belong in _me,”_ He says, possessively, “I need your stupid knot.”

“Give birth and go into heat then,” Edward smirks at Louis’ neediness.

“Are we ready for round two?” Harry asks, already getting hard again.

“If princess is ready for it.” Edward reaches around and grabs Louis’ arse, squeezing a tight buttock.

“I want more,” Louis says demandingly.

“Time out,” Marcel gasps.

“You can have fifteen,” Harry says bossily, “Then I want you in me,” He tells Marcel.

“I’m not leaving,” Edward says as Marcel tries to get off him, grabbing his brother’s biceps, “I’m staying right in here,” He growls in Marcel’s ear, who shudders at his older twin’s tone. “I’m comfortable,” He thrusts in Marcel’s sensitive passage and shimmies his hips, enjoying his brother’s arse tightening around him.

Marcel sags in his brother’s arms, exhausted as the sexual activity continues around him like a wild hurricane.


	40. Chapter 40

“I am waddling,” Louis sighs, “I am officially waddling.”

“I know,” Harry says joyfully. Louis’ baby bump is bigger than ever, which is an extremely positive sign. The babies are growing and healthy.

“You don’t have to sound so happy,” Louis wants to sound cranky, but fails completely. It’s impossible to be angry at Harry Styles right now. Louis may be the one pregnant, but Harry is glowing.

“The babies are happy,” Harry says, high with joy, “You’ve cleared first trimester. The worst part of the pregnancy is over.”

“The worst part would be the birth,” Louis says.

“That’s the best part!”

“It’s going to hurt,” Louis is pretty worried about the labour, even frightened of it. From the nightmarish stories he’s heard about childbirth, to say he’s not looking forward to pushing out three babies is an understatement.

“Yes,” Harry’s smile falters, "it will."

 _Fuck,_ Louis thinks as Harry’s happy expression turns tense, _Fuck fuck fuck._

“There’s even a chance that,” Harry looks devastated, “You might not make it through the…”

“Who wants cookies?” Louis interrupts Harry and runs toward the cupboard, grabbing a random box of sweet biscuits they keep in every room for the pregnant omegas.

“Now I’m sad.” Harry pouts as Louis starts feeding him lovingly, hushing him.

“It’s supposed to be the other way around,” Marcel tells the couple, “You’re supposed to be feeding your pregnant mate food when he’s hysterical.”

“If you die, I die too.” Harry tells Louis, whimpering when tears fall down his cheeks despite his best efforts.

“Not going to happen,” Louis says, “I’ve survived much worse than childbirth.”

Harry cries even harder when he’s reminded of the forced gender reassignment and the unforgiving torture his omega went through.

“Okay,” Marcel immediately sits down beside his sibling/husband, and pulls him into his lap, “It’s okay.”

“Jesus,” Edward down the stairs, in the basement, to find Marcel rocking back and forth with Harry in his arms. “I leave you bitches alone for five and a half seconds and this happens.”

“I broke Harry.” Louis informs Edward.

Edward sits down beside his brothers, and takes Harry from Marcel. “Stop crying this instant.” He orders, his tone stern.

Despite the harshness of Edward’s manner, Harry quickly responds.

 _Wow,_ Louis thinks, amazed at the ease with which Edward handles his brothers.

“He was upset because of the labour,” Marcel removes his glasses and pinches his forehead. His eyes strained due to staring at a computer all day. “Can’t say I blame him.”

“Don’t be afraid, idiot.” Edward scolds Harry some more, who sniffles against his neck. “Louis will be fine.”

Harry just accepts Edward’s words, without even demanding an explanation or proof. Louis is mesmerized.

“I’ve read the stats,” Marcel sighs, “Odds are not in our favour.”

“Who cares,” Edward snaps at Marcel next, “We will beat all odds.”

“Okay,” Marcel agrees quietly and rests his head on Edward’s shoulder. “Alright.”

Louis can’t help but admire the ease with which Edward keeps his brothers calm. Despite being the _crazy sibling,_ he’s the one grounding his sensible brothers.

“We should worry about important things,” Edward strokes Harry’s hair, “Like which child will be our favourite.”

“And there it is,” Louis says dryly, “There’s the insanity.”

“I think it should be the girl.” Marcel says and then covers his mouth.

“We’re having a girl?” Harry lifts his head from under Edward’s chin.

“No,” Marcel curses himself inwardly. “We aren’t.” He was the only one who accompanied Louis to his recent ultrasound appointment, and knows the genders of all three babies.

“Yes, Hazza,” Louis says kindly. “There’s definitely a girl.”

“I need a son.” Edward informs his mates, “I need an heir.”

“You will get your heir.” Louis tells Edward, “You crazy ass fiend.”

“That leaves junior,” Harry says, referring to the child which shall be named after Niall. “What gender is junior?”

“Junior is also a boy.” Louis says.

“Two boys and a girl,” Edward nods, “That’s acceptable.” He says sagely, “Well done gentlemen,” He tells his brothers, just as he would congratulate a colleague after a successful medical procedure.

“So glad you approve,” Louis says, sarcastically.

“I’m sorry,” Marcel apologizes to Louis, “I didn’t know if you wanted me to say anything.”

“It’s fine,” Louis says, thankful at Harry’s uplifted mood. “They are going to find out eventually,” He jokes.

“I’m really looking forward to meeting baby Niall.” Harry says a moment later, “I wonder what kind of person he will be.”

“I am so psyched about Emma,” Marcel blushes, “She will be the cutest little princess.”

“My heir shall be ruthless,” Edward says dreamily.

 _I wonder if the babies will like me,_ Louis wonders as the triplets start conversing about their future children in excited tones, _I hope they like me._ He never had a good relationship with his mum, and prays he can be a better parent than the ones who failed him.

“I hope the babies are not like me,” Edward says, thoughtfully, “I’m too nice.”

“What?” Marcel and Louis say together.

“I’m such a pushover,” Edward shakes his head, “Anyone can just walk all over me. I don’t want to pass that on to my children.”

“Seriously,” Marcel says as Louis gapes, speechless, “Is that how you view yourself, Edward?”

“Not anymore,” Edward says, frowning a little, “No more Mr. Nice Guy.”

 _I have no words,_ Louis thinks, _I have zero words._

“You can’t be serious.” Marcel says to his older brother.

“I’m done being a sweetheart.” Edward seriously believes what he’s saying. “Holding myself back all the damn time. That’s not the kind of example I want to set for my children.”

Harry looks up from Edward’s chest and sniffles, “You are super nice.”

“What?” Marcel doesn’t know what worries him more, Edward’s delusion of his kindness, or Harry’s delusion of Edward’s kindness.

“Babe,” Louis finds his voice at Harry’s insane words, “Edward’s only nice to you.” The oldest triplet is playful with Marcel and Louis, but tends to treat Harry with the utmost sweetness.

“He’s nice to everyone,” Harry nuzzles Edward’s throat, purring when his older twin strokes his hair.

“Damn right,” Edward is deeply pleased at Harry taking his side.

“It’s hard for Edward to control all his violent urges. He always lets people live, even when they annoy him.” Harry leans into Edward’s touch, demanding that his brother keep petting him. “That’s pretty nice of him. He’s always pretending to be someone he’s not.”

“I never thought about it like that,” Marcel says in wonder.

“Zayn and I discussed it,” Harry says, a hint of pride in voice.

“That’s very accepting of you, Haz.” Louis compliments his husband.

“If you killed someone,” Harry says so softly, even Edward has to strain to hear him. “I would help you hide the body.”

“Okay,” Marcel says loudly, “No talk of homicide.”

“I accept you,” Harry tells Edward, who cocks his head to the side at his brother’s words, “Even if I don’t get wanting to hurt people,” Harry just wants to be nice to everyone, “I accept you and love you and support you.”

“I don’t support Edward,” Marcel contradicts Harry’s statement, “I don’t think it’s healthy to have so much anger inside.”

“It’s who I am and I’m not changing.” Edward says firmly.

“I’m not asking you to change,” Marcel sighs against Edward’s shoulder, “I just think it’s an exhausting life to lead, constantly holding back murderous urges.”

“More exhausting than sexy nerd?” Louis asks, making Marcel blush and hide his face in Edward’s shoulder, “Isn’t it hard pretending to be so boring when you’re a porn star in bed?”

 _I’m never speaking again,_ Marcel thinks out of embarrassment.

“Marcel is the biggest slut,” Harry agrees with Louis, “The horniest, most insatiable slut.”

“He doesn’t care if we come in him,” Edward piles on the information, “Or he comes in us, or both, or simultaneously, or double penetration, or…”

“He feels comfortable with us,” Louis can see Marcel is feeling very shy and wants to make him feel better. “It’s why he’s willing to explore.”

“You don’t know Marcel.” Edward smirks, “He had this one boyfriend, I swear, I have never seen an omega limp so much after fucking.”

“For a solid month,” Harry adds, “He limped solid for a month. Marcel broke him for his husbands.”

“Oh really,” Louis has gone from sympathetic to jealous.

“Oh yes,” Edward says, “Marcel acts all boring, but he’s more dangerous than Harry and I.”

“You expect violent, rough sex from Edward,” Harry says, “You expect hard fucking from me. Marcel just takes you by surprise.”

“Uh huh,” Louis says, feeling very annoyed.

“It’s j-j-just you,” Marcel says to Louis.

“It better be,” Louis hisses at the shy alpha, “Your knot is mine and mine alone. I will kill any bitch who tries to take you away from me.”

“You are Marcel’s fantasy mate,” Harry pities his brother, who looks mortified at having upset the mother of his children.

“If you should be worried about anyone replacing you, it’s Niall,” Edward says to Louis, who is glaring daggers at Marcel. “Watch that slut. He might have another omega on the side.”

“I will kill _that_ bitch too.” Louis crosses his arms, pouting, making his husbands groan at the sexiness of the creature. “If Niall thinks he can violate me, and then toss me aside, he’s a bigger moron than we all thought.”

“Niall will move on if he finds a prettier omega,” Harry feels a lot better now; Edward’s petting is making him feel less anxious about the childbirth in five months, “But that will never happen so Louis has nothing to worry about.”

“Hey bitches,” Niall comes downstairs, as if summoned by mention alone, “There’s a couple of coppers upstairs.”

“What?” Marcel sits up, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Niall shrugs, “What did you do?” He places his hands on his hips and cocks his head at Edward, who shrugs, “We have watched enough forensic shows for you to know how to dispose of bodies.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Edward stands up, and places Harry on the floor, keeping an arm firmly around his twin’s waist.

“Even if you did I will still cover for your crimes and go to jail for being an accessory,” Harry promises Edward.

“You’re too pretty a bitch for jail,” Niall tells Harry. He then turns to Louis. “If we get arrested together, I will be honored to be your prison bitch.”

“Who is she?” Louis slaps Niall, making sure to keep his blow feather light, to make sure the pregnant blond is okay, “Who is the whore?”

“There is no one but you,” Niall promises.

“We will see.” Louis hisses and brushes past Niall, giving him the cold shoulder when the blond tries to hug him. “We will fucking see.”

“Come on baby, be cool.” Niall follows Louis upstairs.

“Hazza,” Edward strokes his brother’s bottom, making Harry grin happily. “I might just need you today.”

“I need you too.” Harry pushes his pelvis against Edward’s, making his brother groan lustfully.

“Edward means your law expertise, babe.” Marcel sighs.

“Okay,” Harry says solemnly, “I will use icky law stuff to keep us out of prison.”

“That’s a good boy,” Edward tells Harry, and grabs Marcel around the waist as well. “I expect regular conjugal visits from all my whores,” He says sternly.

“You are not going to prison,” Marcel says, “You are a law abiding citizen.”

“Right,” Edward makes a face, “Sure.”

\----------

“Gentlemen,” The officer, another beta (no way would the police force send an alpha to a newlywed nest) presents his badge and ID.

“Officer,” Edward smiles, all saccharine and concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Sure it is,” The officer gives Edward a look. “Your brother has turned up.”

“Yes,” Edward says, “Our Harry is back where he belongs.”

The officer starts asking Harry questions about the kidnapping and his escape, which are answered honestly and with candor. “Where is Dr. Malik?” the officer asks, “I understand he’s sharing your nest?” He raises his eyebrows at that. Alphas are notoriously possessive, and don’t like sharing habitats.

“He has a date with his husband and a nasty pancreas.” Edward replies.

“Smart,” The officer nods, “Sharing a nest. Strange but smart.”

“We are comfortable with each other.” Marcel says. “We have no problem sharing a living space.”

“I can see that.” The officer says, as Louis and Niall stand close to each other, which is again, odd. A lot of alphas don’t even let their omegas spend too much time together, too possessive to share their submissive’s attention. “If only more alphas could be like you.” The kidnappings are starting to plateau, but still a considerable number of nests are being violated. “If every house had five such powerful males we would have a lot less of these cases on our hands.” The tired policeman gestures to the folder in his hand, one of thousands. “What’s different about you,” He raises a shrewd eyebrow, “is that your husbands came back.”

“It’s this thing about triplets,” Marcel tries to explain. “We are in an incestuous relationship, and regularly engage in intimate relations.”

“You can draw on each other’s strengths in times of distress. I know. There have been other such cases.” The officer nods, “I was hoping Dr. Styles could explain to me how exactly does that work.” He says to Edward.

“It is instinct,” Edward shrugs. “The three of us have a bond, further strengthened because of the sexual nature of our relationship.”

“Can all multiples do it?”

“It’s easier for identical siblings,” Edward says, “But yes, in theory, even fraternal twins can draw on each other in danger.”

“And for siblings who didn’t share a womb but still mated?”

Edward makes a face at the very thought. He may feel very sexual and possessive toward Harry and Marcel, considering them his mates since early childhood, but Gemma always has, and always will be a completely platonic relationship. “In theory, yes, but again, it would be a weaker bond than multiple siblings.”

“So,” The officer leans back in the chair he’s sitting on, “There is no hope for mating pairs who don’t share blood.”

“Sure there is,” Harry says, looking outraged, “Swallow your damn prides, and share nests. We are safer for it.”

“Some are already doing it,” The officer says, “It’s working, to some extent.”

“What do you mean some extent?” Louis asks, surprising the officer even more, most omegas aren’t allowed to speak without permission, or at all.

“There is no guarantee that just because you seven live together, that you are safe. Don’t get complacent.”

“We will be careful, sir,” Marcel nods, agreeing.

“It’s anarchy out there,” the man seems desperate, clearly tired of investigating. The entire police force is overwhelmed. The entire system is overwhelmed. Alphas dominate the planet, with so many of them falling from the face of the planet, the entire world seems flimsy all of a sudden, as if it’s very structure is ready to collapse. “The last thing I want is for you to have an illusion of safety when there is none.”

“We will take every precaution necessary,” Edward says, his tone somber.

“Trust no one,” The officer gets up, accepting Edward’s outstretched hand, “You never know who is going to stab you in the back. I lost my partner to this.”

“Did you ever think,” Edward says when the man starts to walk away, “That you would ever be the privileged gender? That us alphas would be wishing we were betas, and not the other way around.”

“Yes, I did.” The man smiles at the group, as if pitying the alphas and their omegas, “But not like this. This is barbaric.”

“I am officially scared beyond repair.” Niall says to Louis, who has a sudden urge to scream. The sense of security he was just starting to get used to is beginning to prove false. Reality is scary.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

“Can I please go to go to the bathroom,” Louis asks lifelessly.

“You _may_ ,” GH tells her star student.

“I’m going too.” Niall doesn’t bother asking for permission and follows Louis out.

“I have lost the will to live. This class makes me sick.” Louis tells the blond, who looks adorable in Liam’s hoodie. “You are disgustingly cute.”

“Liam says I should smell like him more,” Niall says simply.

“You have sweater paws.” Louis says, “You are giving me cavities. And what do you mean smell like him more? You have his mating mark. His puppy is growing in your body. How can you possible smell like him more?”

“I like how soft it is,” Niall rubs the soft, warm material he’s practically swimming in. Even his pregnant tummy is hidden in the hoodie’s folds.

“You are a walking hazard.” Louis says as he steadies Niall, keeping the blond from walking into a wall.

Niall makes a frightened sound, his gaze frozen over Louis’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Louis coos at the scared sound.

“Here’s how it’s going to be, bitch.” Louis recognizes the voice which snarls in his ear, even more upsetting, is that he recognizes the feeling of the knife in his back.

“Oh this should be hilarious.” Louis smirks at Niall, who looks frightened.

“I need you to stop…”

“Let me guess,” Louis interrupts the omega before he can make an even bigger arse of himself. “This is about this sad class I’m being forced to go through, just so I can start a family with the people I love.”

Before the omega can answer, Louis turns around, and slams the sub against the wall harshly. Niall quickly grabs the boy’s knife.

“P-Please,” The boy, same twenty year old who has been hating on Louis since day one, breaks into sobs.

“What the fuck is going on?” Zayn, who sensed Niall’s distress, comes running, along with Harry. The scene waiting for them is mesmerizing.

“Get lost, idiot,” Louis throws the boy against the floor harshly, satisfied at the crunch he hears, clearly a broken bone. The distressed submissive gracelessly picks himself up, limps toward the front door.

Harry wordlessly follows the boy, mentally cataloging all the things he can sue the kid’s husbands for.

“Hey,” Zayn holds Niall against his chest. “It’s okay.” He is immensely glad it was Louis who was with his mate. While legally, Zayn is perfectly allowed to murder any alpha threatening his mate in cold blood, batting an eyelash against an omega the wrong way would have him jailed.

“It’s okay,” Louis rubs Niall’s back, who makes a sad sound. “I’m here, blondie.”

“What…” Zayn makes an alarmed sound when Louis turns a pale colour, and runs toward the bathroom.

“Louis!” Niall chases his fellow submissive in the omega bathroom.

The sounds of retching greet the blonde’s ears as soon as he enters the restroom.

“It’s nothing,” Louis makes a pathetic sound when he’s done, “Just the babies making me sick.”

“Lou?” Harry roars as he rushes in, “Babe?”

“Get out,” Louis makes a weak sound, “You will get in trouble. Alphas not allowed.”

“Hey,” Harry places a kiss on Louis’ sweaty forehead, making comforting sounds deep in his chest. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis says quietly, sighing when Harry rubs his stomach soothingly. “Your children are acting out.” He jokes as the alpha pulls him against his chest, wrapping muscular arms around his omega, making Louis feel safe.

“ _Our_ children,” Harry corrects Louis.

“Louis?” Niall makes a sad sound.

“It’s just morning sickness, you stupid blond,” Louis scolds Niall, “You will be getting it soon enough. I’m done for now,” Louis is immensely thankful for Harry’s support, because he’s perfectly sure he couldn’t stand without it. “Let’s get out of here before Yeti here,” He gestures to Harry, “gets in trouble.”

“This is no time for sexy nicknames,” Harry scolds Louis.

“You think _yeti_ is a sexy nickname?”

“Everything you say is sexy,” Harry informs Louis.

“How can you possibly find me attractive right now?” Louis gestures to the mirror, which shows a pale, sweaty omega in second trimester.

“How can I not find _him,”_ Harry gestures to the same mirror, “attractive.” Louis is glowing and beautiful and everything the alpha has ever wanted.

“Here,” Niall hands Louis gum, which earns him a soft, grateful smile. The gum is toothpaste flavour, and really helps get the taste of nausea out of his mouth.

“I got you both out of class,” Zayn smiles when the three exit the bathroom.

“How?” Louis asks. He’s seen GH refuse doctor’s notes about half a dozen times already.

“Three magic words: pregnant male omega.”

“I used to stuff a pillow in my shirt in high school.” Niall tells Louis, “It used to get me out of all kinds of classes.”

“You are Satan.” Louis tells Niall.

“What was that dumbass trying to do exactly?” Zayn asks the omegas, “What did you two do to risk getting stabbed for?”

“Louis has the highest grade in our class.” Niall tells his husband, “That other bitch got jealous.”

“Wow,” Zayn is shocked. “Just… wow.”

“He almost killed my mate and pups,” Harry sounds positively livid, “Because of the housekeeping garbage?”

“What a fucking idiot,” Louis grumbles, sighing when Harry wraps him in his arms, “I’m okay.” He says softly, “We are all okay,” He places a hand on his swollen stomach.

“So,” Zayn massages his forehead, “If Louis wasn’t with Niall, my mate and baby would be dead.”

“No,” Louis says tiredly. He feels dehydrated. “Niall followed me out here. The stupid whore, who wasn’t even holding the damn knife correctly,” Louis says crankily, “was only angry because I am GH’s poster boy for the perfect sub. Niall has the worst grade.”

“Haz,” Zayn says to his fellow alpha, who looks ready to kill, “Tell me we have a lawsuit.”

“Damn right we have a lawsuit. I’m going to drag them in court.”

“Huh?” Louis looks up at Harry questioningly.

“Attempted murder at least,” Zayn asks Harry, “Right?”

“ _Actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea,”_ Harry says, “I doubt we can prove the bitch was actually trying to kill Louis. He will just sob like a little cunt and get off by playing on the alpha judge’s sympathy. I will go after their bank accounts, plain and simple. Get Louis a Lamborghini.”

“Um,” Louis looks up at Harry, “What?”

“Has anyone told Louis, Harry has a law degree?” Zayn asks Niall, who shrugs.

“It never came up,” Harry tells Louis, who stares up at his husband with his jaw dropped. “I didn’t want you to know, okay?”

“Why?” Louis asks.

“It’s embarrassing,” Harry snaps.

“Having a law degree is embarrassing?” Louis asks, unable to believe his ears.

“It’s not me,” Harry explains to his omega, “I’m not meant for courtrooms.”

“Courtroom Harry is mean,” Zayn shudders.

“I don’t like being mean,” Harry says, “I’m a nice person. I can’t be ruining people’s lives.”

“Sure,” Louis shrugs, “Why not.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says tearfully, “Are you going to divorce me now?”

“No, babe,” Louis sighs, “I’m not going to divorce you.”

“I can’t help who I am,” Harry says sadly, “I just can’t.”

“I forgive you for being a lawyer, Harry,” Louis tries to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“You hate me!” Harry makes an anguished sound. “My baby mama hates me.”

“Hazza,” Louis face palms at the hysterical alpha, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to like me.”

“I like you no matter what your profession is, Haz.”

“How dare you,” Harry gasps, “How bloody dare you?”

“Um,” Louis squints. _What fresh hell is this?_ He knows his babies’ fathers are crazy, but just when he thinks he’s covered all the levels of insanity, a new height is reached. “What?”

“I’m not some _lawyer,”_ Harry makes an offended sound.

“The bar association tells a different story,” Niall says.

“Shut your mouth.” Harry hisses at the blond, making the omega roll his eyes. He growls at both submissives. “You two think that just because you’re pregnant and sexy, you can get away with saying whatever you want.” That said, he storms off, eleven hundred dollar glitter boots and all.

“What the fuck just happened?” Louis turns to Zayn.

“Harry is very self-conscious about his professional choices.” Zayn says, “He doesn’t like what law does to him.”

“You know what?” Louis throws his hands up, “I’m not even going to touch this one,” He’s dealing with morning sickness. Harry’s mental issues can wait.

“It’s for the best,” Zayn nods, “You are better off not going there.” He then turns to Niall. “Are you okay Mrs. Tomlinson?”

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis face palms, “stop calling him that.”

“I’m okay,” Niall wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, who hugs back, taking care not to put too much pressure on the blonde’s stomach, “I was scared.”

“I know,” Zayn places kisses in the blond halo, “Thank god Mrs. Styles was here.”

“Stop calling me that!” Louis blushes. He actually really likes it. He would rather die than admit it.

“What if Louis was alone,” Niall buries his face in Zayn’s shoulder, “And he didn’t notice the knife?”

“Louis will never be alone,” Zayn promises Niall, “Either his crazy husbands or his crazy wife will be with him.”

“I will never leave him alone again,” Niall whimpers.

“Stop it,” Louis rubs Niall’s back, “I’m fine.”

“Let’s get you some ice-cream,” Zayn tells Niall.

Louis groans. Just the mere mention of the cold dessert is making him want to hurl again. He’s at the point in his pregnancy where food is the enemy, and the toilet is his best friend.

“Okay,” Harry comes back, “I found out where the stupid bitch lives and texted Edward the address. If they survive tonight, I’m serving court papers tomorrow morning.”

“How did you find their address?” Louis asks Harry. “You’re a lawyer, of course you found their address.”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Harry says hysterically. “You don’t think I’m innocent and pure anymore.”

“Of course you’re innocent and pure.” Louis says to Harry reassuringly.

“When Harry was young,” Zayn jokes, “He was assaulted by a goat. He then took that goat to court and…”

“That’s not true,” Harry says tearfully, dimples out of control even when he’s sad, “A goat did attack me…”

“But you didn’t sue him,” Louis says kindly, “I know baby. Zayn is making his daily attempt at humour.”

“I am never sharing anything about myself with you ever again,” Harry rubs his face, looking like a small pup.

“Babe,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand, “You need to tell me important details like this. I’m your mate. We have agreed to spend our lives together. You are the father of my children.”

“Okay,” Harry says, his voice small.

“Anything else I should know?” Louis asks sternly.

“I’m not a natural blond!” Niall blurts out. “The carpet doesn’t match the drapes.”

“I know,” Louis grumbles, “I’ve seen the carpet.”

“I’m a good person,” Harry promises Louis, “Despite my shady choices.”

“Babe,” Louis massages his forehead, “You can be a lawyer and a good person. The two are not mutually exclusive.”

“Why are you saying fancy words? No need to get all Marcel on me,” Harry sniffles, “I get I’m the stupid one in this relationship.”

“How can you be stupid?” Louis asks, “You have a law degree.”

“Stop throwing my past in my face!” Harry shrieks, and then smiles, “Are we having our first fight as a married couple? This is so sexy.”

“When I have a mental breakdown,” Louis turns to Zayn, who smiles sympathetically, “It’s your responsibility as my therapist to share my story with the world. Write a damn book if you have to.”

“Why does Zayn get to write your book and not me?” Niall asks, deeply offended.

“So insensitive about our professions,” Harry gives Louis a heartbroken look, “You know you can get away with everything because of your looks and you take advantage of it.”

“Why don’t we take you two home,” Zayn grabs Niall, and gestures Louis and Harry to follow. “All pregnant people need naps.”

“You’re just saying that because _you_ want a nap,” Harry says to Zayn, his tone accusing.

“You’ve been so sleepy lately,” Niall blinks up at his alpha, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn shrugs, “It’s probably nothing.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea, which means "the act is not culpable unless the mind is guilty"


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence heavy chapter. Trigger warning for anyone who has ever been assaulted, especially with a bat. Also home invasion.

“This soufflé is to die for,” Dave moans, “It’s so hard to be mad at Will when he bakes this shit.”

“We are getting sued,” Andrew is sitting on the loveseat across from his husband with his head in his hands.

“Don’t tell me you took that arsehole seriously.” Dave scoffs, “Did you see those shoes? Who the fuck wears glitter boots? What the fuck kind of alpha was he? I swear, biology sure has a way of picking them.”

“Those were pricey shoes, D,” Andrew pleads, trying to get his husband to understand, “He can afford a pricey lawyer.”

“He looked spoiled,” Dave ponders. “Probably doesn’t even work,” The alpha grumbles jealously, “You don’t get a body that perfect by working.”

“We need every dollar in our bank account if we are going to start our company. Those fuckers will sue us, and buy matching sports cars with our trust funds.” Andrew says desolately. “Fuck, Will, what were you thinking?”

Their omega whimpers at his alpha’s disapproving tone.

“Don’t be mean to William,” Dave coos at the scared submissive.

“It’s his fault,” Andrew snaps.

“I’m sorry,” Will sobs, “I just…”

“Got jealous,” Andrew interrupts, “You got jealous, because some smartarse sub wrote a better essay than you.”

“Your mother is constantly picking on me.” Will breaks into tears, “She is always commenting on my home keeping skills. She’s always bragging about her grades in that stupid class that she took twenty years ago. I just thought that if I beat her grade, she would respect me.”

“Babe,” Dave sighs, “Andrew’s mum will never respect you. Andrew’s mum doesn’t even respect us. We are all failures as far as she’s concerned.”

“You did this,” Andrew hisses, annoyance clear in his light brown eyes, “Because you want to impress my mother. How stupid are you? Starting a fight with a nest because of some stupid bitching contest you’ve got going on with my wretched mother.”

“Babe,” Dave sighs at Will’s hysterical tears, “What the fuck were you trying to do? Attacking a pregnant submissive.”

“I don’t like him,” There’s hate in Will’s icy blue eyes, “That and his stupid blond best friend. Fuck both of them.”

“We are all fucking screwed,” Andrew slaps his forehead repeatedly.

“Oh come on,” Dave tries to comfort his husband, “No way will that fairy do anything.”

“Don’t underestimate an alpha, Dave,” Andrew warns.

“I _am_ an alpha,” Dave laughs, “And I know what we’re capable of, but it’s hard to be afraid of someone who wears a fucking bandana on his head and has birds tattooed on his chest. He’s an airhead. He’s clearly got zero responsibilities.”

“Exactly,” Andrew says, “He’s probably the secondary, like you.” He gestures to Dave. In their relationship, Andrew always takes charge, Dave backs him up, and Will tends to the house. Just the way their parents did it, and their parents before that. Traditional household with traditional values. “His primary is probably much stronger and angrier.”

Dave shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it, there’s….” He’s interrupted by a knock on the front door. “Who the fuck is that?” Due to the kidnappings, the streets are generally deserted after sunset.

“Probably the primary.” Andrew sneers, and stands up, “Let’s do this.”

“It’s you again,” Dave opens the door, to find the same idiot from earlier that afternoon, “Well,” He takes a once over of the alpha, “You’ve changed for the occasion, how nice.” Instead of randomly selected, eccentric fashion attire, the male is impeccably dressed in possibly the sharpest suit ever to exist.

“Dave,” Andrew has better senses than his husband, and can recognize that the young alpha they encountered earlier and this human personification of a shark are not the same. “Stand back.”

“Evening gentlemen,” The male smiles, his dimples making the men in his company shiver.

“Look,” Andrew holds his hands up, “I’m not looking for a fight.”

“Well that’s nice.” The male cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Dave snickers, “For you.” His Andrew is a black belt.

The alpha smiles wide and bright.

“I am so sorry,” Andrew can tell that something’s off with this alpha. His survival instincts are flaring up. He doesn’t want to get into a physical altercation with this person, if he can even be called a person. “For my mate’s disrespect.”

“Apology,” The alpha takes a look at his Rolex which glitters obscenely over the black leather gloves he’s wearing, as if he’s doing _them_ a favour just by being here, “Not accepted.” That said, he makes a cooing noise, “Here blondie.”

“Um,” Dave says, when a blue eyed blond omega male appears at the alpha’s side, with a baseball bat in his hands.

“This is Niall,” The alpha introduces the blond, as if at a meet and greet.

“Okay, look,” Andrew steps forward and says loudly, “You sicko, I just apologized, so…”

“Do _not_ raise your voice at me,” The alpha’s dark green eyes flash a bloodthirsty red, “Do not.”

Andrew can’t help but cower in fear, despite the insult to his male pride. His inner alpha is very, very scared.

“Your bitch put my mate and babies in danger. I would _love_ to kill your omega,” The alpha sighs, “Play around in his blood, make you watch. But I can’t do that, unfortunately. But my friend Niall here, can do whatever he wants. So...” He ruffles blond, feathery hair, “Have at it, blondie.”

Niall tries to brush past the alphas, but his forearm is grabbed by Dave. “Where do you think you’re going, bitch?” He hisses at the submissive, who smells pregnant. “Both of you stay out of our nest.”

“We’re not vampires, moron,” The alpha rolls his eyes and enters their house, “We don’t need your permission to enter your sad little nest.” He grabs Dave’s arm and forces him to release Niall. “Don’t touch the merchandise,” The dominant sighs, as Niall starts looking for Will.

“Will,” Andrew tries to call his mate and warn him, but his face is covered by a giant hand.

“Don’t speak,” How can a face so beautiful be so frightening? “Let your bitch get what’s coming to him.”

Dave tries to attack the dominant, but is effortlessly pinned to the wall, along with his husband.

“I’m freakishly strong,” The alphas sighs, leaning against them casually. His scent is like electricity, a shock to Dave and Andrew’s senses. “It’s a curse, really.”

Will screams, and there’s a loud, whacking sound.

“He screams pretty,” The alpha whispers to the struggling husbands, as if paying them a compliment.

Niall returns a second later, with one hand still holding a bat, the other in Will’s hair, dragging the other omega.

“Oh god,” Will screams at the sight of his husbands pinned to the wall.

There’s a flare of activity. Andrew and Dave get a surge of energy at the sight of their bruised omega, and try to fight their opponent off. They soon find themselves sitting on chairs, with brutally strong hands at their throats, ready to crush their necks at a moment’s notice.

“You ready, Nialler?”

“I’m ready,” The blond throws Will to the floor, and holds the bat over his head.

“S-Stop,” Will begs, “I’m sorry. Please, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“You almost stabbed my baby mama in the back,” Edward tsks at the whimpering omega, “You don’t get to say sorry. Let’s go blondie. We don’t have all night. Our whores are waiting for us to get back home.”

Niall starts savagely beating Will with the bat.

Andrew and Dave fight hard to get free, their eyes red with rage. The deranged alpha merely laughs, and bangs their heads against each other, making their visions swim with stars and blood. When they try to close their eyes, their holder hits them again. “Watch,” Andrew and Dave are told, “Watch what blondie is doing to your mate.”

Niall keeps on with his ruthless assault, hitting Will’s legs, his arms, anywhere he can reach.

There’s a cracking sound, at one point.

“Oooh,” The psycho holding Dave and Andrew to chairs winces, “You might want to take your little cocksucker to the ER after. There’s a lot of internal bleeding going on over there.”

“You don’t hurt my Louis,” The blond says to Will, who’s curled up in fetal position, desperately trying to protect his head with his arms. “He’s been through enough. He doesn’t need any more pain.”

“Losing his puppies would kill him,” The alpha says quietly, so softly that Dave and Andrew almost don’t hear him.”

“I-I’m truly sorry,” Andrew tries to reason with the menace one last time.

“What do you say, Queen Niall?” The alpha asks his friend, “Shall we depart.”

“You even look at Louis again, breathe at him wrong,” Niall hisses to Will, “There’s a lot more where this came from.”

“Oh we have more people,” The alpha nods in confirmation, “We can always come back with more people.” That said, he lets the struggling dominants go. Andrew and Dave immediately drop to their knees and crawl over to their omega, holding his unconscious form in their arms.

“Will,” Andrew screams, Dave sobbing beside him. “Please, babe, say something.”

“He’s still breathing,” The alpha says to them carelessly, running a hand through his curly maroon hair, “Calm down. Niall went easy on him.” That said, he walks over to a landline casually. “Hello, 911? We have an emergency over here. An omega in distress, ambulance required and all that. Who am I?” The alpha ponders on the question, “I’m Niall Horan.” That said, he hangs up. “Later, honey,” He blows a kiss toward Niall, who sits down on a couch, baseball bat still in his hands.

Dave and Andrew watch the psycho walk out, and then Niall, who glares at them icily, hate and anger clear in those baby blue eyes.

When the police arrive, Niall’s demeanor changes completely. “Where am I?” He asks a cop, confused. “How did I get here?”

“Sweetheart,” An alpha male sits down beside Niall, as Will is quickly tended to by the paramedics. “What happened here?”

“I don’t know,” Niall says, crying a little, “I blacked out and woke up here.”

“He’s lying,” Dave screams hysterically, Andrew in shock beside him.

“Can I call your alphas?” The cop asks the pregnant blond kindly, his alpha instincts on protective mode at the blonde’s soft whimpering.

Niall just makes sad, desolate sounds.

“I found something,” A beta female searches Niall’s pockets, and finds a business card. “Dr. Payne. Let’s call him then.”

Five minutes later, two alphas run in the house and immediately gather Niall in their arms, “Baby,” They rub Niall’s shoulders comfortingly, “What happened?”

“We found him here. He’s very confused.” A cop tells the husbands. “I think someone was trying to frame him.”

“He did this,” Dave screams, “Him and his friend.”

“Niall is completely harmless. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. And he doesn’t have friends,” One of the alphas says. “Niall is all alone most of the time.”

“Well,” The other alpha, with the dashing bone structure of an elite model, who makes the few omegas on scene swoon, “Not _all_ alone. There are always the voices in his head.”

“Ah,” A cop says sympathetically. ”Touched in the head is he?”

“He does great,” The alpha with kind, soft puppy eyes sighs, “When he’s on his meds. But because of the pregnancy, we had to take him off those. Bad for the baby and all that.”

“Rudy helped me,” Niall says, eyes glassy, “And Jenna, and Jonathan, and Melinda, and…”

“I don’t even think he can give a statement.” The beta female sighs, “He’s not even a competent witness.”

“We are going to need his medical records.” The alpha tells Niall’s husbands, who nod agreeably.

“Whatever you need, officer,” The model sighs, “Just find who did this. Such an evil thing to do.”

“Niall did this,” Dave roars, “He hurt Will.”

“Did I?” Niall sobs, and stares at the bat in his hands with horror, which is quickly taken away by the forensics team. “How could I do this? I’m a monster.”

“Honey,” The alpha cop, in charge of the scene, makes Niall look up at him, “You are full of hormones, and off your meds. Someone took advantage of your compromised situation and used you to attack these innocent folks.”

“H-He,” Dave says, “He’s in the same housekeeping class as Will.”

“Is he?” The cop turns to Dave, “What happened there?”

“Yes,” One of Niall’s husbands turns to Dave, “What happened there.” His look is clear. _You fucking tell the cops that your mate attempted to murder a pregnant omega from our group and we will admit to what we just pulled._

Dave shakes his head and sobs in Andrew’s shoulder, who is catatonic.

“Apologize,” A husband tells Niall sternly, “You were a very bad boy today.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall sobs as he’s covered in a blanket and led out, “I’m so sorry.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Here he comes,” Louis says, as the omega who threatened him with a knife enters the class. “What the fuck? Why is he limping?”

“I took care of him.” Niall says to Louis. “Edward helped a little.”

“Dear god,” Louis smacks his forehead, “Is that where you went last night?”

“I don’t like being away from you either,” Niall nuzzles Louis’ shoulder. “But it had to be done.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Niall.” Louis says, upset at the bruises on the omega, who tries to sit as far away from them as possible, wincing when Niall hisses at him.

“He tried to knife you.” Niall says, “He’s lucky to be alive. You should be thanking me.”

“Oh,” Louis makes a face, “Thank you, dumb blond, for beating up a defenseless sub.”

“If your psycho husband went alone, he would be executed. I protected Edward’s expensive arse.”

“Instead,” Louis snarks, “My psycho husband _and_ psycho best friend went together. Is that why the cops showed up again? I thought they wanted to talk about the kidnapping some more.”

“If the police asks,” Niall whispers, “I’m a paranoid schizophrenic off my meds for reproductive purposes.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Louis shakes his head.

“You’re going to take care of me and my baby, speaking of which, how does tomato sound for a name?”

“Tomato Malik-Payne,” Louis ponders, “Has a nice ring to it.”

“Really?” Niall asks hopefully.

“You will name your child after a vegetable over my dead body.”

“Technically, tomato is a fruit.”

“Now is not the time to showcase the two brain cells you have rubbing together.”

Niall watches Louis blankly stares at the rest of their classmates for a few minutes, and then says, quietly, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“What’s to do?” Louis scoffs, “The triplets would marry a real omega, and you would be best friends with him or her.”

“I don’t like other omegas,” Niall rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, “They are stupid and focus on trivial things.”

“You do realize that the audience for your dumb book is ninety-nine percent omegas, right?”

“It’s my target audience,” Niall stresses, “I make my money off them. I don’t want them as a best friend.”

“You,” Louis ruffles Niall’s hair, making him sigh happily at the affectionate touch, “Like most omegas, probably didn’t get a lot of positive attention as a child, and…”

“Don’t try to psychoanalyze me,” Niall interrupts Louis, “That’s Zayn’s thing.”

“Okay,” Louis frowns.

“Just promise me one thing,” Niall says softly.

“What?”

“If something happens,” Niall says, as a dozen omegas flock around GH as soon as she enters the classroom, waiting for their marked papers. “You will take care of my baby.”

“Niall,” Louis smacks the blond upside the head, “You will outlive all of us.”

\----------

“You rang?” Edward smiles sweetly when he enters the room, along with everyone else.

“Sit,” Louis orders the alphas, “All of you.”

“Is everything okay?” Liam makes his saddest, most pathetic face up at Louis, who glowers at everyone.

“What is the matter with you?” Louis slaps Edward first, knowing the alpha was behind the home invasion which went down last night. “How could you do something like that?”

“He tried to stab you,” Edward shrugs, “I should have stabbed him, but I didn’t. Why are you upset?”

“And you,” Louis turns to Liam, “Are you okay with this?”

“I would rather Niall be performing violent acts under supervision then go off alone,” Liam says, sounding like a sensible parent instead of the guy who participated in forceful entry.

“You are all crazy.” Louis snaps.

“And you’re one of us,” Zayn says and starts chanting, “One of us. One of us.”

“I defended Louis’ honor,” Harry says, “I sent psycho Edward after him. I’m a big manly man,” He says to Edward, who nods.

“Of course you are brother,” Edward says, “You are the manliest.”

As Harry preens, Louis turns to Marcel, “How could you allow this?”

“He threatened you with a knife,” Marcel says, “How can I let him and his husbands get away with that?”

“Insane,” Louis says, “All of you, insane.”

“One of us,” Zayn keeps saying, “One of us,” Niall and Edward join in, as Harry basks in the feeling of accomplishment, “One of us.”

“Louis,” Liam tries to reason with the pregnant male, “If you were still an alpha. What would you do in our situation? Imagine how you would feel, if your mate and babies’ lives were threatened.”

Louis grumbles. Not only is his inner omega flattered at the combined attempt by his group to defend his honor, the knowledge that he would probably do the same is even more annoying.

“It was cruel,” Liam says, “letting our craziest people loose on them. But it had to be done. People can’t just attack our submissives and get away with it.”

“Yeah,” Edward says, “About the whole submissive thing, can they even be called that?” He gestures to Niall and Louis. “They control everything around here.”

“As long as they let us do unspeakable things during their heat, I’m fine with them having power outside the bedroom,” Zayn shrugs.

“I think you should have ripped some balls off,” Marcel says to Edward.

“Maybe next time,” Edward smirks, “Baby brother.”

“No more,” Louis says to everyone, “No more violence. No more shady schemes, and no more,” He twists Niall’s ear, making the blond whine, “Baseball bats. Why do you even own one?”

“I don’t know where he got that,” Liam says, “We took away Niall’s golf clubs.”

“You can’t take away nom nom.” Niall whimpers, “Please don’t take him away.”

“Nom nom?” Louis asks, already knowing and dreading the answer.

“Nom nom is Niall’s favourite bat.” Zayn explains.

“Favourite?” Marcel asks weakly, as Niall gives Liam a pleading look.

“Please don’t take nom nom away,” Niall begs his husband. “Liam please.”

“No one will take nom nom away.” Liam promises. Pregnant Niall has a lot of control over his husbands and Liam prays Niall doesn’t figure that out.

“I can’t with any of you,” Louis says to the psychotic group of people who have become his family. “I just cannot."

“You’re stuck with us,” Harry says, a peaceful expression on his face, “Till death do us part.”

“Can we not mention that word, please?” Louis winces, Marcel nodding furiously.

“Death is a natural part of life.” Edward says, “It’s necessary. It has to happen so…”

“Shut up, Edward.” Marcel pleads, “Please.”

“What I’m trying to say, is that sooner or later, something will probably separate us,” Edward stands up, “We should enjoy what time we have together.”

“Enough with your fatalistic crap,” Zayn snaps at Edward, “I fucking hate it when you talk like that.”

“What do you propose we do?” Liam asks Edward.

\----------

“This is your idea of fun?” Louis grumbles at Edward, “Karaoke?”

“Wait till Harry gets on stage,” Marcel sighs, “You’ll see.”

“Do they have our song?” Liam asks Zayn, who looks through the content available for _performance._

“Has anyone done _Drunk in Love?_ ” Niall asks.

“This is my moment,” Harry closes his eyes, and adjusts his bandana, the singular cross earring he’s donned for the occasion would look stupid on anyone else, but manages to make him look ethereal. Louis is tempted to throw him on the nearest flat surface and suck his cock for the rest of the night. _I don’t even care if he cums,_ Louis thinks as he stares at Harry’s crotch, _I would keep sucking long after, no matter how hard he begged me to stop. I’m so fucking thirsty._

“The blond makes me feel sane in comparison,” Edward explains to Louis. Niall has started crying halfway through the song, overcome with emotions as he sobs the lyrics, _I’ve been drinking watermelon. I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now_ …

“Oh dear,” Marcel says as a group of Niall’s fans, including his shirtless husbands, mob the stage and surround him, dancing in wild abandon around the hysterical blond.

“I want to dedicate this song,” Harry says as soon as Niall’s been carried off stage, “To my family.”

The entire room, which is incredibly wasted, makes a cooing sound at the beautiful alpha.

“He sings like an angel,” Louis says, unable to believe his ears, as Harry effortlessly starts belting out gorgeous melodies.

Edward nods, as Marcel tries to calm Niall down, along with his husbands, and a large group of fans.

“Can you sing like that?” Louis asks.

“What do you think?” Edward scoffs.

“Can you imagine?” Louis says icily, as six bras, all different sizes, lacy and expensive, are thrown at Harry. A pair of panties, an iPhone, which the alpha thankfully dodges, and a dildo, which makes Harry shriek mid song follow, “Doing this full time?”

Zayn overhears the question, “What?” he makes an incredulous face, “People don’t do this full time.”

“Well,” Liam says, “People have musical careers, babe.”

“Yeah but,” Zayn rubs Niall’s head as he blabs his life story to an avidly listening fan, “Real people don’t. We can’t.”

“I don’t think I could,” Louis says quietly, so softly that even Edward and Liam don’t hear, “Share him with the rest of the world. I haven’t got that kind of strength.”

Across the room, Harry’s eyes sparkle as they meet Louis.’


	44. Chapter 44

"Not fair," Louis grumbles at Niall.

The blond is six months pregnant, and looks absolutely precious. He has taken to wearing Liam's clothes permanently now, not bothering with his usual skin tight attire. If Louis didn't know any better, he would say the blond has been eating too many cookies, not growing a human being inside him. His belly is showing, but it's cute. That, plus falling asleep on anyone and everyone. Zayn, Liam, and Louis are obvious choices for human pillows (Zayn especially, because the alphas passes out as soon as he comes home from the hospital), but the blond even fell asleep against Harry's shoulder once, starting an hour long fight between Liam and Harry, which ended in manly hugging and sobbing.

Louis, at seven months, is huge. The omega is so obviously pregnant; one could see it from space. Louis would rather die than wear ugly maternity wear. What's frustrating is that he can't even pull off Niall's _Look at me, I'm a cute blond with a baby belly; watch me wear my muscular husband's clothing._

Edward had absolutely refused to hand over his shirts. _This is Armani,_ the alpha had hissed, _these suits are pricey now, they will be priceless later. I'm saving them for my rightful heir._ Marcel only seems to own business clothes. That's it. Office wear, and sweater vests. So many fucking sweater vests. Harry seems to own a little bit of everything. From piles of obscenely priced farmer's hats, to see-through shirts, to baggy shirts, which actually manage to cover Louis' pregnant body. The joy Harry receives from Louis smelling like him aside, it's a relief for Louis to feel comfortable.

"It will be over soon," Liam says to Louis, carefully. Always carefully. Pregnant Louis is a whole new level of sass and irritation that usual Louis could never even dream of reaching. The flood of hormones in the omega's body, plus three growing babies has made him lethal.

"Soon?" Louis says dangerously, and Liam knows he's pissed the omega off despite his best efforts not to.

"W-Well," Liam looks to Zayn for help, who raises his hands and slinks out the room like the coward he is. Louis is enough of an issue, he has three very mentally ill husbands perfectly willing to start a blood bath for their mate. "Seven months are over, so..."

"I know it's been seven months." Louis snaps.

"I'm sorry," Liam apologizes readily and quickly. "I'm so sorry."

"I want radish." Louis tells Liam, who doesn't need to be told twice. When Louis has a craving, and he tells someone about it, that someone better go and get it. Questioning the randomness of Louis' food related desires can get one in a lot of shit super-fast.

"We are out of radish," Marcel whispers to Liam, who desperately looks for it.

"I'm going," Liam grabs his keys and runs out the door to purchase said vegetable.

Louis makes a grumbling noise and stands up, making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Marcel says, softly. "Is there something you want from the fridge..."

"Because I am fat," Louis' cranky expression gets crankier, "And I only have food on my fat mind."

"No," Marcel says in horror, "I just wanted to get you what you wanted, so that you could stay on the sofa..."

"Because I'm lazy," A tear slips down Louis' cheek, "I'm so fucking lazy. It's Liam's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to get started on a fucking cake, which I'm going to eat by myself anyway, because I'm fat."

"No," Marcel gets on his knees and begs, "I swear on my life, Louis..."

Louis' expression gets all peaceful all of a sudden, "Do we have any cinnamon?"

"Yes?" Marcel says, praying to god that they really do have cinnamon.

"Throw it the fuck out," Louis hisses, "I hate cinnamon."

"O-Okay," Marcel whimpers as Louis brushes past him, and gets started on Liam's birthday cake.

"Princess," Edward saunters in and says flirtatiously when Louis glares at him.

"You did this to me," Louis says to Edward, gesturing to his huge tummy.

"I didn't even knot you," Edward grins, "You only have Harry and Marcel to blame."

"T-That's not true!" Marcel makes a pathetic sound when Louis turns to him, "A knot isn't absolutely required for reproduction to take place..."

"You say something sciency," Louis threatens Marcel, "I dare you."

"I'm sorry," Marcel cowers, as Edward lets out a delighted laugh, worthy of horror movies.

"Touch me," Louis holds up a knife when Edward approaches him, "And I cut you."

"Yes," Edward hisses, as if Louis' made a particularly sexual advance.

"I m-mean it," Louis says, confused as Edward only comes closer.

"You better," Edward warns, "And the cuts better be excellent. My standards are high. I cut people for a living."

"Ugh," Louis drops the knife on the counter, "You are so annoying."

"Likewise," Edward grabs Louis around the waist, loving the feeling of his children kicking against their mother's stomach, as if sensing their father's presence.

"I'm so uncomfortable," Louis immediately bursts into tears when Edward's arms are around him.

"So am I," Edward admits. He hates emotional displays.

"Look at me," Louis moans, "I'm a whale."

"If whales were this attractive," Edward says, "They wouldn't be going extinct, because people would actually care enough to save them."

"Oh," Louis sniffles, once again confused at the compliment.

"Now," Edward pulls out a handkerchief, and starts wiping Louis' tears, "I want princess to bake two cakes."

"Why two?" Louis asks.

"One for Mr. Boring's birthday," Edward says, "One for princess."

"Do I really need more cake?" Louis whimpers, "I weigh more than Jupiter."

"You are just like Jupiter," Edward agrees with Louis, "Because you have a very strong gravitational pull."

"Okay," Louis says, flattered at Edward's comment.

"When princess is done making cake," Edward says as Louis calms down in his arms, "I want him to bring it upstairs, so he can eat it off daddy's dick."

"That's all you want from me," Louis sniffles, "Sex."

"You are a hot," Edward says, "delicious piece of arse. Of course I only want to fuck you."

"Oh, Edward," Louis whimpers and bursts into tears, "You say the sweetest things." He has been feeling very self-conscious about his looks, and Edward's comments make him feel attractive again.

"I do," Edward nods sagely, as Marcel watches the scene with a dropped jaw. "I really do. Who's daddy's favourite princess?" He coos at Louis, who looks up at the alpha adoringly.

"I am," Louis says with conviction, "I am daddy's favourite princess."

"Of course you are," Edward grinds his pelvic region against Louis' arse roughly and exits the room dramatically.

"Why can't you be more like Edward?" Louis asks Marcel. "Why can't you be sensitive and caring like him?"

Marcel can't find the strength to move as Louis gets started on baking.

\----------

"What is this?" Louis asks Liam.

"Radishes," Liam says, "I'm sorry." He quickly adds.

"Those aren't radishes." Louis sniffles. After a few rounds of sex and cake with Edward, he's feeling an illusion of emotional stability.

"Yes they are," Liam says slowly, his legs ready to bolt at any second.

"Oh," Louis says as he reads the label on the produce bag, "They are."

"I'm sorry," Liam apologizes again, just to be safe.

"I wanted the other one," Louis makes a useless gesture, "The long green things that end in white."

"Green onions?"

"Yes," Louis says, "I want green onions."

"Okay," Liam makes his way to the door again. Anything's better than being in the house with hurricane Louis.

"I like it." Niall says to Louis, who has started eating the radishes after Liam's cowardly departure. "The whole crazy pregnant person thing."

"I'm not fucking crazy," Louis says, sounding like a demon. "Fuck you."

"I'm going to try it." Niall says thoughtfully. "Being crazy."

"You're already crazy." Louis says, hating how much he loves the radishes.

"Hey," Niall barks at Harry, who has casually shimmied in the room, sheer shirt displaying his tattoos provocatively.

"Yes?" Harry cocks his head to the side.

"Entertain me." Niall orders.

"Okay," Harry grins, "What did the plane say when it was in trouble?"

The omegas stare back blankly.

"Sorry but I gotta fly." Harry says, looking damn proud of himself.

Niall bursts into hysterical laughter. "That was fucking hilarious."

"Really?" Harry asks.

"No," Niall says, dead serious all of a sudden. "It was terrible." And then promptly bursts into tears.

"No," Harry says, "Don't cry," He whispers, "When you cry, I cry." That said, the alpha also starts sobbing.

Louis shrugs, beside Niall. "Why not?" He says, as tears start slipping down his face.

Liam walks in a half an hour later. Takes one look at the scene in the living room (Harry, Louis and Niall crying uncontrollably as they watch the Notebook), and walks right back out. "Life's too short for this." He says, dumping the green onions in the kitchen and making a run for the garage.

"Welcome," Zayn says when Liam enters the garage.

"Hi," Marcel says quietly.

"We are all disgusting," Liam says, as he joins the duo, "Hiding from the people we love like cowards."

"Let Edward deal with Louis." Marcel shudders when reminded of the ease with which his older twin manipulated the pregnant omega's confused brain.

"He's good at that." Zayn takes a drag of his cigarette. He's banned from smoking in the house, for both the smoke detectors, and the delicate omegas and their unborn babies, who aren't naturally protected from the carcinogenic effects of cigarettes like their alpha husbands.

"Filthy habit, Zayn," Marcel says, coughing. His asthma is long gone, ever since he presented as an alpha, but the childhood memories still linger, and brings out a psychosomatic reaction.

"You look so good right now." Liam groans, "Fuck you."

"Fuck me," Zayn cranes his head back and releases a lungful of smoke, making Liam groan at the prettiness of it all.

"No fucking when I'm around," Marcel glares at the doctors.

"Why are you so abstinent, Marcel?" Zayn glares at the boy, who adjusts his glasses out of nervousness. "You're married to three hot people. Get some."

"Oh he gets some,” Liam gives Marcel a sly grin, “He gets some _and_ gives plenty.”

Marcel coughs nervously, “My sex life is none of your business.”

“What is Edward like in bed?” Zayn asks.

Marcel gapes at the question.

“What do Harry and Louis look like together?” Liam asks. “Fuck,” he leers at Zayn, “Harry’s body is ridiculous.”

“Those tattoos,” Zayn says, “Gorgeous.” He has quite a collection of tattoos himself, and can appreciate body art on a body as fit as Harry’s.

“H-Harry is handsome,” Marcel has always appreciated his brother’s looks. Despite being identical to Harry, he’s always felt quite plain compared to his fashionable, magnetic, carefree sibling.

“Edward’s strength though,” Liam says, “Can you imagine him fucking Louis against a wall or what?”

“Louis has tattoos,” Zayn addresses Marcel, “Any in special places?”

“W-We are not talking about this,” Marcel looks down, embarrassed.

“I bet Niall and Louis talk about us all the time,” Liam says, “In between making out of course,” He groans, “I can’t believe we missed them fucking.”

“Please don’t bring that up,” Zayn begs his husband, “It’s possibly my biggest failure as a man, and as an alpha to have missed that glorious event.”

“It will probably take a while for them to do it again," Liam sighs sadly, "They have gone back to being platonic. It's disgusting."

"They are carrying our children," Marcel thinks of innocent, asexual things to keep thoughts of Niall and Louis out of his head, "They are not porn stars."

"Our Niall," Zayn scoffs, "A porn star?"

"Harry and Louis could make millions off porn," Liam groans.

"With the right marketing strategy," Edward says as he walks in, giving his black car of death an appreciative look, "Even billions."

"We are not whoring our mates out," Marcel scolds Edward.

"Why not?" Edward glares, "I'm sick of being poor."

"How are you poor?" Zayn asks, as Edward smiles lovingly at his obscenely priced car, "How?"

"Do you see the Kohi-i-Noor around my neck?" Edward snaps.

"What is your obsession with that diamond?" Liam shakes his head.

"It's _my_ diamond," Edward shrieks, making the men in his company groan.

"Not this fanfiction again," Zayn pleads, "Please."

"It was a hot summer day," Edward says, a faraway look in his eyes. "I was frolicking in the pool."

"Frolicking?" Three voices ask together.

"Yes, frolicking," Edward glares, "I was innocent and sweet back then."

"Innocent and sweet? If I had a dollar for every time I stopped Edward from setting innocent birds on fire," Marcel says, "I could afford the Koni-i-Noor."

"The Queen's guard hopped over the wall, they held me down, and took my diamond. To this day..."

"Stop it," Marcel smacks Edward in the head. "Idiot."

“Hey Edward,” Zayn says, “What do Louis and Harry look like fucking?”

“They are both so thirsty for each other,” Edward shrugs, “Harry pounds that arse good.”

“Shut it,” Marcel elbows his brother, “That’s private information.”

“They tell me _everything_ about their sex lives,” Edward isn’t fazed at his baby brother’s assault, “It’s only fair I share back.”

“What’s Marcel into?” Liam asks, excited.

“I’m going to go watch _the Notebook_ ,” Marcel grumbles and walks out.

“They have moved on to _Love Actually_ ,” Edward informs his brother, “ _Legally Blonde_ is next.”

“Hey,” Zayn grabs Edward’s hands, “What’s this?”

“I don’t know,” Edward shrugs.

“Damn,” Liam says. He’s never seen a single scar on Edward’s body before, so high is the alpha male’s healing factor.

“It’s nothing,” Edward scoffs, “I scratched too hard. It’s that stupid fucking soap. My hands got all itchy.”

“It’s been recalled,” Zayn sighs, with relief. He doesn’t like the idea of something out there strong enough to hurt Edward, even stupid soap harsh enough to bother those giant paws.

“Are we going to hold hands all night?” Edward asks Zayn, “Or are we going to do something fun?”

“That’s the spirit! Let’s get my birthday celebration started already.” Liam grins, “Do you still keep that creepy scotch around here?”

“Creepy?” Edward says, insulted, “It’s the finest, most delicious nectar of joy.”

“It’s like someone made you into alcohol.” Liam pulls a table to where there’s a small space between his and Edward’s cars. “It’s uncomfortable, hard to swallow, and leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Not to mention the hangover is enough to make you want to die.”

Zayn stares at Edward’s hands, at the sight tiny scar which would mean a mild paper cut on an ordinary alpha, but is really uncomfortable to see on Edward’s usually flawless skin.

“Calm down,” Edward pushes Zayn toward one of the chairs Liam has unfolded, “I’m still beautiful despite my blemishes.”

 _You don’t get blemishes,_ Zayn stares at Edward’s hands worried the entire night, through the stupid card games Liam forces them to play and then bet on, screaming hysterically when they lose against Edward every single time. The disgusting scotch, the cigars Edward produces from god knows where do nothing to distract Zayn, he is fixated on the tiny scars beneath sharp knuckles.


	45. Chapter 45

Edward, Liam and Zayn are at the hospital. Marcel is at the office, Harry with him, because he’s going to be a dad now, and would like to start contributing to the family business more.

So of course, that’s when it happens.

“I need you to stay calm,” Louis tries to soothe Niall, even though he’s the one having contractions. “Stay calm, Niall.”

“This can’t be happening,” Niall whimpers, as Louis breathes deeply, “There’s still a month left.”

“Multiple children are often premature,” Louis gasps, “We talked about this.”

“I’m not ready!” Niall grabs his hair, “I’m not ready for this.”

“Drive me to the hospital please,” Louis says. “Or call a cab, I don’t know.” He’s feeling strangely calm right now. His body is going into labour, his mind is entering a sort of weird, _ready,_ state. He is ready. _I am ready,_ He thinks. _I can do this._

“A cab,” Niall says hysterically, “That’s brilliant.”

“I am a true prodigy,” Louis says sarcastically.

“Are you being snarky right now?” Niall says desperately, as he dials the number for the cab company.

“What else is there to do?” Louis scrunches his nose cutely.

“I love you so much,” Niall says to Louis when he’s done screaming his address in the phone, “Pregnant Louis is so bitchy and perfect and amazing.”

“Whatever,” Louis grumbles.

The drive to the hospital is chaotic. Niall can’t stop crying, and the cab driver can’t stop flirting with Louis.

“I am married,” Louis bites out when the driver wags his eyebrows.

“We belong together.” The alpha male says as he expertly veers through traffic, taking them to the hospital in record time.

“This is our first meeting,” Louis pets Niall’s hair to keep the blond calm, as he focuses on his breathing. The contractions seem closer together than before, or is that just Louis’ imagination playing tricks on him? “I am giving birth to my husbands’ children.”

“Yes but what are you doing later this evening?”

“Keep driving moron,” Louis snaps. Due to the fact that there is no mating mark on his body, an alpha is still compelled to hit on him, despite being in labour. Niall who despite being seven months pregnant, looks incredibly fuckable, but is ignored by the alpha due to the twin marks on his necks, Liam and Zayn’s claims on each side of his throat, marking him as their property.

“So,” The driver says when Niall helps Louis out the cab, and into a wheelchair, with the help of a very young, very worried looking nurse. “Can I ring your mobile when you’re done here?” He’s mistaken the lack of mating mark on Louis’ body for some kind of surrogate parent situation.

“Sure,” Louis recites a cell phone number to the cabbie, agitated with the eagerness with which the douche enters the information into his phone.

“Isn’t that Edward’s number?” Niall asks Louis when he’s all settled in.

“Yes,” Louis grumbles.

“That’s mean,” Niall says, his tone appreciative. “Pregnant Louis strikes again.”

“Well,” Louis says as Niall starts wheeling him through the hospital at the nurse’s direction, to the private room waiting for him. “That idiot has it coming. Flirting with an omega about to give birth. Moron.”

\------------

“Did we miss it?” Marcel and Harry come running in the waiting area, where Gemma and Anne are pacing nervously.

“Come here,” Anne immediately grabs her sons, “My babies are having babies. What a time to be alive.”

“You beat Edward,” Gemma tells her brothers, who cling to their mum.

“What are you doing here?” Marcel asks, “Mum, how…”

“Gemma and I booked a flight as soon as the seventh month ended.” Anne says proudly. “You three were premature. I wasn’t going to miss my grandchildren’s birth. Grandma’s here.”

“Lou,” Harry rushes in the delivery room, where Louis is glaring at the ice chips Niall is trying to feed him.

“Hi,” Louis says when kisses are places on his face.

“I’m here,” Marcel runs in, and wraps his arms around his mate, “I’m here,” He coos. He can sense the changes Louis’ body is going through right now, and it’s sending him into overprotective mode. All the medical professionals running around in preparation are not helping his anxiety.

“Your mum is here before you,” Louis says, “How did she know?”

“Mommy knows everything,” Marcel says, Harry nodding endearingly. “She’s omnipotent.”

“I’m ready to deliver the babies.” Niall tells everyone.

“The doctor will be here soon,” A nurse gives the blond omega a troubled look.

“Where is Edward?” Louis asks.

“He’s just finishing up a procedure,” Marcel sighs, “He will be here in minutes.”

“He better be,” Louis says.

“So bossy,” Niall says, his eyes full of joy, “Pregnant Louis is the best Louis.”

“Well,” Louis says, annoyed as another contraction hits, “Say goodbye to pregnant Louis for now.”

“Pregnant Louis will be back soon,” Harry assures Niall, “I will knock him up again.”

“You better,” Niall says demandingly, “I like Louis best when he’s full of baby.”

“Amen,” If Harry had any doubts before that Niall is his spirit animal, they are all gone now.

“Can I at least have these babies before you start planning the next ones?” Louis makes a face when Harry and Niall start getting all tearful at the prospect of getting Louis pregnant again.

“Is the room spinning?” Marcel says, taking his glasses off, “Is it just me, or is the room spinning?”

“Oh dear,” A nurse says as Harry quickly grabs Marcel, who whimpers, “We have a fainter.”

“Ugh,” Louis says, “Where’s the psycho when you need him?”

“You rang?” Edward flounces in, still in his OR scrubs.

“Oh thank god,” Marcel says, throwing himself in Edward’s arms. The oldest triplet has a way of keeping his brothers calm in any situation.

“Daddy’s here,” Edward pats Marcel’s back, and then pets Harry. “I’m here.”

“I’m the one having babies,” Louis glares up at the group hug shared between siblings.

“Is princess jealous of daddy’s other property,” Edward places a kiss on Louis’ nose.

“Now’s not the time to be cute,” Louis says, “Do docterish things.”

“I’m not even wearing a suit.” Edward complains as the nurses start explaining how far the contractions are, and what time the doctor will arrive. “I’m not going to make a good first impression on my spawn dressed like this.”

“You look good,” Louis says, charmed by Edward in his rumpled scrubs, his hair in disarray from wearing surgical cap all afternoon, “This is your real form after all.”

“Do you have to call our babies spawn?” Marcel complains as Harry nuzzles Louis’ face, making his omega smile despite the pain, which gets worse every contraction.

“What else should I call them?” Edward says.

“Babies?” Marcel answers.

“How dull.” Edward remarks, “Why is mother outside? Who informed her we are reproducing?”

“Your mother has known since the second trimester,” Louis tells Edward, “She even went to some ultrasound appointments. She’s known the due date for months.”

Edward sighs, “That woman insists on knowing everything about me.”

“She is our mother, Edward,” Marcel says, “Of course she wants to keep in touch. She loves us.”

“It’s mummy,” Harry pouts, “I love mummy.”

Louis finds Harry’s love for his mum adorable. He hopes his children will like him. His mother-in-law intimidates him, but Louis respects the woman who raised such fine (or in Edward’s case, high-functioning) young men.

“Are you in pain?” Harry asks Louis, knowing the answer.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Louis promises.

“It will be over soon,” A nurse tells Harry when his lower lip starts wobbling.

“I don’t want Louis to be in pain,” Harry says, his voice small and sad.

“Don’t be a child when your children are coming in the world,” Edward tells Harry sternly, “Louis shouldn’t have to comfort you. He needs you right now.”

“I don’t…” Louis starts to say, but when three pairs of green eyes, various shades full of their own brand of love stare at him, he can’t lie. “I…”

“We are here,” Marcel grabs Louis’ hands and kisses them, “All of us.”

“I love you.” Harry steels himself, trying his best to be strong for his soul mate.

“Oh wow,” The doctor says when she enters the room, “I can’t even,” She says when faced with Edward, “Crazy ass Dr. Styles made babies.”

“Whatever,” Edward grumbles when the doctor gives Louis a reassuring grin.

“I have the epidural ready,” The doctor tells Louis.

“It won’t hurt the babies, will it?” Louis asks, worried about his children.

“I like being alive,” The doctor gestures to Edward, who watches everyone and everything like a hawk. “Your babies will be fine, or your deranged spouse will kill us all.”

Louis is ashamed at how safe Edward’s presence makes him feel. Harry’s hysteria seems to be substitute for his own, and Marcel’s grip on his hands is anchoring him to his unbelievable new reality.

“I am cutting the umbilical cord,” Niall says, “I called it.”

“Say one word and I will call security on him,” A nurse whispers in Louis’ ear.

“I need him,” Louis begrudgingly admits, “He’s my best friend.” He then addresses Niall, “Get over here, idiot.”

Niall rushes to Louis’ side, as a dog would when summoned by its owner.

“Oh my god,” Niall drops to the floor when Louis crushes his hand in his grip, “How are you doing this, Marcel?”

Marcel, who has Louis’ other hand, doesn’t dare complain.

\----------

“Dear god,” Liam’s knees almost give out on him when he enters the nursery.

“Shh,” A nurse scolds him, “Babies are sleeping.”

“Liam Payne,” Zayn grins, “Meet Emma Styles.”

“Wow,” Liam whispers when Zayn holds out the newborn baby to him, “Hey princess.”

“There’s like a hundred babies here,” Zayn gestures to the neonates all around them, “But I knew she was a Styles as soon as I walked in.”

“This is Niall,” Niall introduces his namesake to Liam, who has tears streaming down his face. “You may refer to him as _the chosen one_.”

“Who’s this?” Liam asks Gemma, who is staring at the baby in her arms with fond exasperation, her finger tightly gripped in a strong tiny hand.

“We don’t have a name for him yet,” Zayn says.

“Edward’s a dad,” Liam says disbelievingly, suddenly reminded of the day he first met his best friend, of the insanity in those forest green eyes. There was a time, when it was impossible for Liam to imagine Edward as anyone’s anything, but he’s a brother, a husband, a son, a father… “My Edward is a dad.”

“Harry’s a dad,” Gemma’s tone is just as incredulous. She’s spent a lifetime watching Harry dodge responsibility, and here she is, holding his son in her arms.

“I will try to keep Marcel from spoiling you too much,” Zayn tells the sleepy looking baby girl in his arms, “But who’s going to stop _me_ from spoiling you?”

“All three of them are getting spoiled rotten,” Liam says, sniffling, “We are going to ruin these kids.”

“I am a prolific author,” Niall tells baby Niall. “You are doomed to live your life trapped in my shadow.”

“I will always have candy,” Gemma says to her nephews and niece, “And gum, and…”

“Gummy bears,” Niall says.

“And cigarettes,” Zayn grins when three pairs of eyes give him appalled looks, “I’m joking.”

“You’re quitting smoking, mister,” Liam says, his tone strict.

“How is Louis doing?” Liam asks, concerned.

“He’s sleeping.” Zayn smiles, “Anne and the boys are with him.”

“There were no,” Liam says quietly, to keep the question from Niall and Gemma’s ears, “Complications.”

“He handled childbirth better than most natural omegas,” There is admiration, and respect in Zayn’s voice.

“Good,” It’s as if a tight fist around Liam’s heart has loosened, “Thank god.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says when baby Emma yawns, “These babies need their mother.”

“The three idiots need their mate,” Liam adds, “Niall needs his role model, and we…”

“We need a babysitter,” Zayn grins, making Liam laugh.

“Maybe not mention that around Louis.” Liam advises his husband, who can’t help but place a small kiss on Emma’s head.


	46. Chapter 46

“Don’t try to get up,” Anne orders Louis, who whimpers when he shifts on the bed, “Unless you need to go to the bathroom, then you have to get up, but only with help.”

“Aren’t mothers-in-law supposed to be mean?” Louis says in between Anne feeding him soup. “Or is that just a myth?”

“Of course it’s not a myth,” Anne scoffs, “You and I are sworn enemies.”

“Really?” Louis says, “You’ve been waiting on me hand and foot these past few days.”

“You’ve given me grandchildren,” Anne says, “I didn’t think I would ever get grandchildren.”

“Thanks mum,” Gemma says, as she straightens up around the room.

“I love my boys,” Anne says, “I swear, I do, but I didn’t think I would ever see them this settled. I mean,” She laughs, “Edward isn’t in prison.”

“Yet,” Gemma and Louis say together.

“Marcel isn’t going to die alone.” Anne keeps going. “Harry isn’t married to Taylor Swift.”

Gemma shudders, “Can we not mention her, please.”

“I have three grandbabies,” Anne laughs, as if she’s won the lottery, “And they didn’t come from Taylor Swift.”

“Jesus,” Gemma whimpers at the thought of her nephews and niece being half Swift, “Mum, stop.”

“At least Taylor was pretty,” Anne says, “Of course, Louis is prettier.”

“Louis is gorgeous,” Gemma says.

“It could have been Nick Grimshaw in this bed,” Anne gestures to where Louis is trying to get comfortable in the nest of blankets he’s resting in. “Nick Grimshaw could have given birth to my grandbabies.”

“I will throw up all over you, mum,” Gemma threatens, “I swear to god.”

“Please don’t talk about that,” Louis begs. As painful as childbirth was, the very thought of another omega carrying his puppies is much, much worse.

“Aww,” Anne coos at the tired, yet beautiful omega, “Are you getting jealous? You are so cute. Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone else have my grandchildren.”

“Hello, mother,” Gemma throws her hands up, “What about me? I will give you grandchildren.”

Anne keeps going, “I love the quality of babies you have produced.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, feeling as if having a business discussion, “I aim to please.”

“You sure do,” Anne gushes, “My grandchildren are the cutest children I have ever seen.”

“Thanks mum,” Gemma grumbles.

“You have planned everything so well,” Anne compliments Louis, “Baby shopping has been done to perfection, and of course, the nanny is wonderful.”

“Niall?” Louis makes a face, “He’s not the nanny. He’s the stalker.”

“He’s not right in the head,” Anne says sympathetically, “But who are we to question the mental status of the help?” She laughs.

“Right,” Louis sighs.

“Do we have a name for baby number three yet?” Gemma asks.

“I was thinking,” Louis says quietly, “Alex.”

“I like it,” Gemma says, “It’s super cute.”

“Alexander Styles,” Anne says, “Sounds… right.”

\----------

“Omg,” Niall squeals at the baby he has been holding for hours, “Niall is so cute.”

“Put that baby down,” Zayn sighs, “He’s sleeping.”

“So what?” Niall frowns, “He can sleep in my arms.”

“I sure hope he loves our child as much as he loves Niall Junior,” Liam tells Zayn.

“Who’s my darling?” Marcel smiles at Emma, who yawns. She’s a very sleepy child. “Who’s my favourite darling?”

“What’s your name?” Zayn asks the baby boy happily napping in his bassinet.

“I’ve got word from headquarters,” Edward says, sitting next to Marcel, watching his brother singing softly in Emma’s ears. “Alexander.”

“I love it,” Zayn grins.

“Headquarters?” Liam asks.

“My mother, sister and mate are holed up in there. What else should I call it?” Edward asks.

“It’s where all the decisions are being made,” Zayn jokes, “Why not the White House?”

“Harry,” Liam says when the third father walks in, beaming with joy, “Meet Alex.”

“Hi bunny,” Harry’s grin at his sleeping son is so full of joy, it’s infectious.

“He’s not a bunny,” Edward says, “He’s lethal, like an alligator.”

“Please don’t call our son an alligator,” Marcel begs. “Please, Edward.”

“You’re right,” Edward says, “Alexander is a crocodile.”

“How’s my baby doll doing?” Harry says, referring to his sleeping daughter.

“She has been sleeping for years,” Edward says, bored.

“She’s four days old,” Marcel says.

“I stand by my observation.” Edward stresses.

“And Jamie?” Harry asks, referring to baby Niall by his middle name.

“He is flawless.” Niall answers for the child.

“Can I hold him?” Harry asks.

“No,” Niall makes a face at Harry.

“Do I need to take you to court?”

“Fine,” Niall grumbles and obliges, handing the child over to its father. “Whatever.”

“Hi,” Harry kisses a tiny hand, “Hi baby, it’s daddy.”

Jamie blinks sleepily. Even when squinty, his eyes are obviously blue.

“Oh my god,” Harry can’t help but say when faced with Louis’ eyes on his son, “This is everything I have ever wanted.”

“I must say,” Edward makes an agreeable sound, “I feel rather accomplished.”

“We successfully combined our genes with the most perfect person in the world,” Marcel says, “I feel like a god.”

“Okay,” Liam huffs at the preening new fathers, “I feel jealous.”

“Don’t worry,” Zayn gestures to Niall, who has waddled over to Alex’s crib, and is observing the sleeping baby with endearing curiosity, “Our moment is coming.”

\----------

“Keep quiet,” Gemma whispers when Harry sneaks into the master bedroom later that evening, “He just fell asleep.”

“Hi,” Harry whispers to Louis’ sleeping form, “Hi Lou.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Gemma asks, finally coming to terms with her brother actually falling for someone. As unbelievable as the thought of Harry settling down once was, the sight of him holding his mate after having their babies is possibly the realest she’s ever seen.

“Of course I do,” Harry curls up around Louis, wrapping a possessive arm around his omega, who suddenly seems incredibly tiny without the baby bump.

“Those babies are lucky,” Gemma admits just before she steps out the room, “To have him as a mum.”

“Of course they are.” Harry says, placing a reverent kiss on a pretty cheekbone.

“Haz?” Despite Harry’s best efforts, Louis wakes. Omegas are incredibly sensitive to external stimuli after childbirth, and even his husband’s barely there movements are enough to rouse the new parent from deep slumber. “Are the babies hungry?”

“They are still sleeping.” Harry says, his tone apologetic, “Unlike you, because your stupid husband woke you.”

“It’s fine,” Louis turns around in Harry’s embrace, so they are face to face.

“How’re you feeling?” Harry asks, running his fingers through feathery hair.

“I’m so tired,” Louis admits, enjoying Harry’s soothing touch.

“Does it still hurt?”

Louis focuses on the pain below his waist, which still lingers after childbirth, fading but still annoying. “Yes.”

“Good,” Harry growls and suddenly, Louis finds himself on his back, wrists pinned above his head.

“Hazza,” Louis gasps, incredibly weak, his aching body not liking the sudden movement.

“You gave birth to _my_ children,” Harry hisses, his breath warm against Louis’ ear, “And don’t you ever forget it.”

“I won’t,” Louis whimpers, his voice small. “I couldn’t, if I tried.” Having three babies isn’t something one forgets. Hours of labour, the excruciating pain and discomfort aside, the emotional strain is impossible to forget. The babies were safe and sound inside Louis’ body, and now they are out there in the world, ready to face its evil. No one knows about society’s darkness more than Louis, and the thought of his little angels facing the big bad world is frightening. It’s been a few days, and already Louis is feeling separation anxiety.

“You are mine,” Harry says desperately, “And you always will be.”

“Of course I am,” Louis is so drained of energy, even talking is taxing.

“All this time wasted,” Harry feels high on the knowledge that this perfect human being had his children, “When we could have been raising puppies for years. I wish we had met earlier.”

Louis laughs softly, groaning when Harry nuzzles his neck. “Do it,” He whispers, “Just fucking do it, Harry.”

“What?” Harry whispers, feeling lightheaded. Even in the bedroom’s darkness, he can see Louis’ throat clearly.

“Take what’s yours.” Louis sighs, “Mark me already.”

“You’re not strong enough.” Harry places a soft kiss on Louis’ jaw.

“Sure I am,” The weakness in Louis’ voice contradicts his claim.

“No one,” Harry sounds possessed, as if there’s only one thing on his mind, “Wants this more than me, but we are going to do this right.”

“That ship has sailed, babe,” Louis laughs again, unable to stop, despite the pain in his lower abdomen. “It sailed the day I presented as an alpha. Nothing about our relationship is right.”

“I will mark you during your heat and it will be everything I’ve ever wanted.” Just the thought of his mark on Louis’ neck is enough to make Harry want to howl with triumph.

Louis is suddenly reminded of the alpha idiot, who was flirting with him just before having his babies. He wants the whole world to know that he belongs to his husbands and children. He wants to advertise the fact that he isn’t useless. That he is important to people. In a way, he’s starting to feel more impatient than Harry when it comes to this marking business.

“It’s just three months,” Harry kisses Louis’ lips, enjoying their petal softness, “Just focus on the babies until then, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck when he’s released from the alpha’s strong grip.

“Sleep,” Harry orders, shifting Louis into a comfortable position in his arms.

“I feel so weak,” Louis complains, “I’m supposed to be taking care of three babies.”

“ _We_ are supposed to be taking care of them,” Harry amends, “You will take all the rest you need, until you’re back to a hundred percent.”

“Bossy,” Louis smiles against Harry’s chest.

“I’m dealing with a very strong omega,” Harry purrs when Louis places kisses on his chest. “I have to be assertive.”

“I’m not that strong, Harry,” Louis whispers, his eyelids heavy, “I’ve got my limits.”

“You are limitless,” Harry says firmly, “And perfect, and you gave me perfect babies.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Louis snorts.

“Seriously,” Harry says, “Well done on the babies.”

“To your liking, are they?”

“Blue eyes,” Harry gushes when he remembers Jamie blinking up at him, “My puppy has your eyes.”

“Niall let you hold baby Niall?” Louis asks, disbelievingly, “Wow. _I_ have to fight to hold that kid.”

“When Niall has his kid, we will take it,” Harry shrugs, the movement making Louis giggle in his embrace, an incredibly cute sound.

“Your mum and sister are nice,” Louis mumbles, “They’ve been taking really good care of me.”

“It’s cause they like you.”

“They like me because I’m not Nick Grimshaw, or Wilhelmina, or one of Edward’s damaged little numbers.”

“Mum threatened me,” Harry pouts, “She said that if I mess up this marriage she will disown me.”

Louis snickers, “She likes the quality of grandbaby I produced. She wants to do business with me again.”

“You see this here?” Harry reaches between their bodies, and rubs Louis’ once again flat tummy, making him whine, “Just you wait and see. There will be another baby in here soon enough.”

“Whatever you want, okay?” Louis burrows into Harry’s body, enjoying how much bigger the alpha is than him, how muscular, and powerful the young perfect body feels wrapped around him. _If you want to keep having puppies with someone not good enough for you, who am I to stop you?_


	47. Chapter 47

“I like the quality of this child,” Edward says, staring intently at Alex, who stares stoically back at his father, “I appreciate how intelligent this particular specimen is.”

Father and son are comfortably seated on a sofa, watching a documentary on sharks.

Liam, Zayn and Niall are on the adjacent loveseat, watching the eerie father-son bonding ritual.

“They are both so creepy,” Zayn tells Liam who shudders.

“Why doesn’t Alex cry?” Niall asks Liam. Baby Alex has yet to wail, or do anything for attention really. The child is very quiet and tends to observe everyone and everything around him silently. Only Louis, who is the children’s favourite person, gets a reaction from the otherwise catatonic baby.

“Why are you asking me?” Liam hisses, “I don’t know.”

“Well, love,” Zayn says, “You’re his best friend. We were hoping you could give us some insight.”

“You’ve known him as long as I have,” Liam states facts.

“We don’t _know_ Edward,” Niall says, Zayn nodding, “We tolerate him for you.”

“Seriously,” Niall asks as Edward glares at his son, satisfied when the child _actually fucking glares back._ “Why doesn’t baby Alex cry?”

“The bigger question is,” Zayn asks, “What the hell is going on with the kid’s eyes?”

Alex Styles was born with one blue eye, one green, though his natural eye colours are less obvious due to the red which always seems to cloud them. Red which only adult alpha males should be able to achieve when they are angry, not a baby which is more than a decade and a half away from presenting his gender.

“Anne said Edward had the same issue,” Liam says; the _Shark Special_ on the discovery channel and Edward and Alex’ behavior in real time are both giving him the same feelings. “Until he was old enough to control his emotions more.”

“Freaks,” Niall frowns at Edward and Alex, “I like Junior better.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says, “About that, are you ever planning on letting this kid interact with its parents?”

“Mine,” Niall pouts and hugs the baby close, who coos happily, “I’m not giving him back.”

“Is Marcel ever going back to the office?” Zayn turns toward the new father, who is pacing with Emma in his arms. Glowing is the only word which can be used to explain the alpha, who looks as if he will grow wings any second and start levitating. So high with joy he is. Emma basks in her father’s attention.

“I don’t think so,” Liam shakes his head, “He made Harry go in his place.”

“Is that a good idea?” Zayn whispers, “Yesterday, Harry asked me what his company does.”

“What did you tell him?” Liam asks, curious himself, “What the hell do they do?”

“Something to do with pharmaceuticals.” Zayn says, “I think.”

“The thing with antibiotics is,” Edwards says to Alex, “They are useless once a bacterial species develops resistance to it.” He has already started bombarding his child with medical facts and theories. The sooner the better as far as he’s concerned.

“Hey, Edward,” Liam tells his friend, who glares at him for interrupting their father-son bonding, “You wanna keep the discussion light, buddy? The kid’s two months old.”

“It’s important to get the simple stuff out of the way, so we can move on to important topics,” Edward says, and then turns his attention back to his son, “Isn’t that right Dr. Styles, yes,” He coos at the child, who seems unimpressed, “Who’s a good doctor?” Edward asks and then answers, “You are,” He tells the child sternly, “You are a good doctor, and you are going to make father proud.”

“Stop it,” Marcel takes a break from gazing lovingly at Emma to scolds his brother, “Alex can be whatever he wants. Isn’t that right Emma darling?” He can’t keep his eyes off his precious bundle of joy for more than a few seconds, “Your brother can be anything he wants.”

“Over my dead body, son,” Edward tells Alex, “Over father’s dead body will you be something as despicable as a non-doctor.”

“I would love to say my love is unconditional,” Niall tells Jamie, who kicks up his chubby legs carelessly, “But it isn’t. Pick your career wisely. I will disown you and adopt another child Louis gives birth to.”

“They are two freaking months old,” Liam throws his hands up, “They can’t walk, talk, or go to the bathroom by themselves.”

“Throw Alexander’s weaknesses in his face why don’t you?” Edward snaps at Liam.

“Our mission as parents,” Liam says, “And whatever the hell Niall is,” He pauses to give his mate a troubled look, “is to support these babies, and give them a healthy, successful childhood. To love them unconditionally.”

“Are you listening to this?” Edward glares at his son, who seems content at his father’s angry tone, “That is how the weak parent their young.”

“Don’t you worry Miss Emma,” Marcel whispers, “I will love you even if you don’t become prime minister,” He then pauses, “I would still very much like it if you became prime minister. And if anyone gave you a hard time, dad will make them pay,” He bounces the baby girl in his arms, “Isn’t that right? We will kill our way to the top.”

“Fatherhood suits you,” Edward tells Marcel, who looks to be having some kind of manic episode, his daughter watching him with a sparkle in her blue green eyes.

“Thank you,” Marcel says, looking like a deranged stage parent, “Likewise.”

“I am worried about these children,” Liam tells Zayn, who watches Niall hug Jamie close to his chest.

“Well,” Zayn sighs, “At least they will grow up rich and attractive.”

Liam makes an agreeing sound, “Niall junior stands to inherit all earnings from Niall’s book.”

“Good looks make up for a terrible personality,” Niall tells Jamie, “It’s why we let your daddy Edward stay with us.”

“Please refer to me as father when addressing the children.” Edward orders Niall. “I would like a formal relationship with the next generation.”

“Daddy Marcel has chosen to be a colossal nerd,” Niall keeps going, “He’s allowed because he’s hot.”

“Call me dad in front of the babies,” Marcel advises, “Please, Niall.”

“Try to be like daddy Harry,” Niall’s pearls of wisdom only serve to make Niall Junior sleepy, “Coast through life on your looks and family connections.”

“For your information,” Marcel says, as Emma lets out a tired sigh, “Harry is at the office right now, working hard for his family.”

“Yeah,” Edward looks up from Alex, who has passed out under his father’s watchful glare, “about that…”

“Not one word,” Marcel warns Edward, “Harry is doing great. Don’t you dare undermine his confidence.”

“Let me finish,” Edward rolls his eyes at Marcel’s protectiveness, “What time is he coming home? I would like to go get him before he gets snatched off the streets.”

“Right,” Liam lets out a sigh. Because of all the good news, and the hectic mess which is their lives with three children, kidnappings seem have faded into the background.

“Let’s not get complacent,” Edward hands Alex to Liam, who can’t help but smile at the sleeping baby, Zayn grinning happily over his shoulder.

“He’s doing so good, Edward,” Marcel praises Harry, “His law background really helps with all the legal garbage.”

“I don’t like it,” Edward states loud and clear.

“Why not?” Marcel snaps, and then calms himself when Emma whimpers in her sleep, responding to her father’s upset mood. His baby girl is so sensitive, “Harry wants to contribute.”

“I don’t want him to.” Edward grabs his keys and his coat. “Why should Harry Styles have to work when he has his brothers to take care of him? He’s a prince. I don’t want my prince wasting his time with trivial things.”

“Babe,” Marcel tries to keep calm for Emma, “I get the sentiment, but he _wants_ to help. Who are we to deny him that?”

“I go to the hospital,” Edward gestures to himself, “You go to the office, Harry does whatever he wants.”

“Well,” Marcel strokes Emma’s back, “That includes work so deal with it.”

“It’s good for Harry’s self-esteem,” Zayn takes Marcel’s side, “To use his education and help his brothers provide for his mate and children.”

“Shut up and look pretty,” Edward snaps at Zayn, and turns to Liam, “Take my side.”

“Harry should do what Edward wants,” Liam says lifelessly, “Everyone should do what Edward wants. Edward is god, we are all his bitches.”

“Thank you,” Edward doesn’t even bother acknowledging the sarcasm. “Why can’t you be more like Liam?” He asks Marcel.

“Liam and I have tons in common,” Marcel says, “We both specialize in dealing with psychopaths.”

“Whatever,” Edward hisses, “If the children weren’t sleeping I would slam the door,” He calls out before stepping outside.

“He is the oldest,” Zayn tries to placate Marcel, “He wants to take care of both you and Harry.”

“Exactly,” Marcel says before storming off with his daughter, “He married us, had children with us, but we’re still not equals.”

“Mess,” Niall shakes his head at the sibling drama, “Come on Junior,” He says as Zayn helps him up. He's due any day now, and his husbands have taken to helping him walk everywhere. “Let’s get you all tucked in.”

 _He is so cute,_ Liam squeals inwardly as he also stands up to put the psychotic baby down for his nap.

Zayn turns his head and gives Liam a knowing look, who follows with Alex.

 


	48. Chapter 48

“I know,” Louis says to the babies staring at him adoringly, “You want me with you all the time.”

“That’s understating it,” Liam scoffs as he tosses a salad.

“But you have to let me go to the bathroom,” Louis begs his children, “Please.”

Jamie lets out a nonsensical sound, and Emma lets out another, which sounds as if she’s agreeing with whatever her brother said. Alex watches his siblings and mother blankly. He doesn’t have anything to contribute to the conversation.

Louis sighs, “I can’t hold it anymore,” He announces and rushes out the room. Jamie lets out a loud wail, Emma quickly following. Alex gives the direction his mum disappeared in a disappointed look.

“He will be back,” Zayn smiles down at the triplets. Jamie and Emma only cry harder. Alex just gives Zayn a betrayed look, _I thought you were cool. What happened to you?_

“Finally,” Liam says, “Human beings Zayn’s looks don’t have an effect on.”

Zayn lets out a laugh, “Considering their parents, can we really call them human?”

“I’m back,” Louis runs back in the room, “I’m back.”

Jamie and Emma abruptly stop crying. Alex squints up at Louis. _I forgive you because you’re cute but this behavior can’t go on._

“Aww,” Louis picks up Jamie, who has fat tears rolling down his cheeks, which in true Styles fashion, are adorably dimpled, “Is my baby sad?”

Jamie sniffles and whimpers when Louis kisses his tears away. He lets out another upset sound when Louis puts him back beside Alex, and picks up his sister next. “I can’t pick up more than one of you at the same time,” Louis says apologetically, “Doctor’s orders.” He’s still pretty weak from childbirth, slowly recovering from the shock to his body which was giving birth to three babies.

“Come here, my perfect doll baby,” Louis coos in his daughter’s ears. Emma wraps her arms around Louis’ neck. She can’t even hold her own head up, but her grip on his neck is firm and possessive.

Liam gives Zayn a knowing look. They’ve already been speculating. _We have another set of alpha triplets on our hands._

“Hey Lexi,” Louis holds Alex next, who takes a deep, calming breath of his mother’s scent. “How’s my sweet little bunny doing?”

“Alex is very strong, Louis,” Liam tells the doting parent.

“I know,” Louis winces when Alex unknowingly grabs his mum’s shoulder too hard. Unlike Edward, who has a lifetime of experience controlling his strength, the three month old has idea what he’s capable of. “I love him,” Louis can’t help but place kisses on Alex’s soft, chubby arm.

“The feeling is very mutual,” Zayn grins when Louis has a hard time getting Alex to release him.

“Let me sit down,” Louis begs his son, who refuses to let go, “And then I can hold all three of you.”

“Alex is not having it,” Liam can’t help but smile fondly at the baby clinging to his mum.

Louis sighs and carefully lowers himself into the sofa, annoyed at how restricted his movement is due to discomfort, which still lingers after three months.

“Let me help,” Zayn says, and then stops, his hands raised in surrender, “I’m not going to hurt your mommy.” Alex glares up at the alpha, his eyes red.

 _Damn_ , Liam thinks, as Alex narrows his eyes, _The kid can’t even support his neck, doesn’t know where he is, can’t walk; but he’s willing to take on a fully grown dominant for his mother and siblings._

“Uncle Zayn would never hurt us, baby,” Louis coos at Alex, who watches Zayn carry his brother and sister over to his mother carefully.

“I’m more afraid of what Niall would do to me than you,” Zayn says. He can’t help but feel jealous as Louis curls around his children protectively.

Niall is over his due date by a week and a half, and constantly sleeping. Zayn and Liam are patient with the blond, because the omega can’t exactly help when he goes into labour. They are starting to get a little annoyed with their unborn child. _I want my kid,_ Zayn thinks miserably, as Louis takes turns kissing dimples and mock glares at Alex, making the baby flash a rare smile. All three children look at Louis as if he hung the moon.

 _I want my child to look at Niall like that,_ Liam thinks as he sets the table.

“Stop trying to eat your siblings,” Louis scolds Jamie, who is gnawing on Alex and Emma’s arms, “They are not food.”

Emma looks relieved when Jamie lets her arm go. Alex looks disappointed.

“Thank god this is a rich family,” Louis tells Jamie, who smiles up at his mommy happily, “We can afford to get you help.” He then looks at Alex, whose eyes are back to their normal, mismatched colour, “You are already a lost cause.”

 _When is it our turn?_ Zayn’s eyes say to Liam, who looks at Louis and the babies longingly. _This isn’t fair._

“You know what?” Louis snaps when Jamie grabs his siblings’ arms again, “How do you like it when I do it to you?” He then proceeds to grab a chubby leg, and starts mock eating. Jamie bursts into loud, joyful laughter.

Alex makes a jealous sound. _Eat my leg too,_ His eyes say to Louis, who sighs. “What am I going to do with you?” He asks his children, as Alex kicks his leg up, as if offering his limb to his mum as a food gift.

Emma follows her brothers’ example and offers her arm, making Louis sigh and kiss the soft skin.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks Niall, who has appeared downstairs and is waddling toward the front door.

“I’m going to go have the baby now,” Niall says simply, making a surprised sound when Zayn and Liam come rushing over, and start escorting him out.

“I will call Anne,” Louis says, “I will meet you at the hospital.”

“For future reference, Nialler,” Liam bites out, as Zayn opens the front door for them, “Let us know when you start having contractions.”

“I thought it was a tummy ache,” Is Niall’s response.

“Mommy has to go help Niall,” Louis tells the babies when Anne arrives, eager to dote over her precious grandchildren, “Be good for grandma.”

“Hi angels,” Anne greets the babies, who have started wailing as soon as Louis puts them down.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes for Jamie and Emma’s volume, and Alex’s hateful glare. “They don’t like being away from me.” The older the triplets get, the less tolerant they are of Louis’ absence.

“Good,” Anne says, not minding the power of the tiny lungs in the least, “The more attached they are to their mother, the less likely they are to date an ugly person.”

“Okay,” Louis says, not able to understand his mother-in-law’s logic at all.

“Harry got caught in that whole Grimshaw crap when he moved out,” Anne explains as Louis grabs his coat. “It’s a miracle he ended up with you.”

“I will be back soon,” Louis tells the babies, who are reaching out with their little hands, trying to keep their mum from leaving.

“Relax,” Anne says. “I’ve got them.”

“Their food is in the fridge,” Louis blushes, he is very shy about feeding. “They don’t like the bottle very much.” He warns.

“Well,” Anne says, her tone matter-of-fact, “Fresh tastes better.”

“Right,” Louis quickly opens the door and runs out, embarrassed.

\----------

“I’ve called mum,” Zayn tells Liam. They are standing in the delivery room, as medical professionals run around frantically, preparing for the birth.

“Is Naser coming?” Liam asks, already knowing the answer judging from the annoyed expression on Zayn’s face.

“Yes,” Zayn hisses. “I don’t want him here. I don’t want him around my kid.”

“He’s not that bad,” Edward shrugs, watching Louis hover around Niall protectively.

“He’s…” Zayn pauses, “You know what, I’m not going to let this day become about him. Fuck him.”

“Eww,” Harry makes a face.

“This day is about us,” Zayn says, as Liam watches his husband’s character development with tearful pride. “Fuck everyone else.”

“Okay,” A bossy alpha nurse glares up at the gathering, “Anyone not involved in making the baby, out.”

“Bye, Niall,” Harry waves at the blond, “I hope your baby is as cute as ours.”

“Bye,” Niall tells the alpha. His tone soft and quiet.

“Cheer up blondie,” Edward smirks at the solemn omega, “You can start drinking again after this.”

“No you can’t,” Marcel says sternly, “Alcohol can pass through the milk, to the children.”

“Right,” Niall says, smiling sadly. Everyone assumes it’s because of the labour pains, and the near future agony of actual childbirth.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Louis says, his hands on his hips. His glare lethal. “Back the fuck off.” He tells the nurse, who tries to kick him out.

“Actually,” Niall says, “Louis, do you mind waiting outside?”

“What?” Louis asks, a little hurt, “You were there for me, I would like to do the same.”

“Nialler,” Liam says, surprised, “Don’t you want Louis here?” Usually, the blond likes to cling to his best friend as much as possible. To see him reject Louis when he obviously needs support is a shock. Childbirth is a very sensitive time for an omega, and it really helps to have another omega friend in the delivery room, along with the husbands.

“No,” Niall’s voice is small. “I don’t want him here.”

“Okay,” Louis forces himself to speak cheerfully, “I will see you soon, okay?” He places a smooch in Niall’s hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Louis pulls Niall in a hug, “Don’t apologize. Everyone has their own comfort level when it comes to this shit.”

“You smell nice,” Niall sniffles in Louis’ shoulder, “You’re pretty and your arse is perfect, and you are the nicest and I love it when you yell at me and when you glare.”

“You’re not so bad either, dummy,” Louis kisses Niall’s cheek.

Marcel takes Louis’ arm, leading him and Harry out. When Edward tries to follow, Niall’s voice stops him. “Can you stay?”

“What?” Liam and Zayn say together.

“I want Edward to stay.” Niall says petulantly.

“It’s against protocol for an alpha to stay in the delivery room if he’s not a husband.” The nurse in charge says in a curt, professional tone.

“I think everyone can make an exception for me.” Edward gets over his surprise quick and makes his way toward the head of the bed, to make sure he doesn’t see anything intimate. "I don't blame you," He grins at Niall viciously, "I have a very soothing and calming presence." His comment makes a nearby nurse shiver.

“Sure,” Liam gives consent as Zayn makes a confused face, “As long as you stay above the waist,” He warns Edward, who gives a blank look in response to the warning glare.

 


	49. Chapter 49

"I need you to stay calm." Edward says as he prepares for the OR. "Relax."

"How did this happen?" Liam cries. Zayn's sobbing can be heard all the way here. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Stay calm," Edward says, his hair covered, his face behind a mask. All Liam can see are those dark green eyes, ready to work, "We will discuss this later, I need to be in there right now." He gestures to the surgical suite waiting for him. "Go take care of your husband and son."

Liam wants to press further, to interrogate more, but Edward doesn't spare him a second, just presses his back against the door to push it open, and disappears inside.

\----------

"Alex isn't eating," Anne tells Louis on the phone.

"He won't," Louis sniffles, "Not until I come home." He didn't expect to be at the hospital this long. Considering how quick (painful but quick) his labour was, he expected Niall, a natural born omega, to have an even easier time than he, a fake.

"What's going on over there?" Anne asks.

"I don't know." Louis says, unable to control his tears. Niall's family has just arrived, their fear and confusion is obvious. The most heart-breaking sight is young Theo, who keeps asking for Niall and the new baby cousin he was promised.

"Was there a complication?"

"I don't know," Louis repeats and then whispers, "There was a lot of bleeding. If Edward wasn't there..."

"Why was Edward there?" Anne sounds surprised. Hospitals have a very strict rule about letting alphas in delivery rooms.

"Niall asked him to stay," Louis sobs, "I don't know why."

"Sweetheart," Anne says, "You need to come home. Alex hasn't eaten all day. None of your babies are going to bed without you."

"I can't leave him." Louis whimpers.

"I will call you as soon as Niall wakes up," Marcel promises his mate, "I swear, Louis..."

"He's not talking about Niall," Harry sniffles, Louis' tears are making him cry.

"I'm not leaving that kid here," Louis shakes his head, hysterical. Leaving Niall alone in that delivery room, despite the blonde's wishes, is the one thing Louis will regret more than anything he's ever done. Leaving Niall’s son is out of the question.

Jamie and Emma's annoyed wailing can be heard in the background. "I can't calm them down." Anne doesn't sound surprised. It's obvious she's dealt with a set of beautiful, high maintenance triplets of her own. "They want you."

"Can you put Alex on the phone?" Louis asks, knowing how ridiculous he sounds asking for his three month old son to take the call, but doesn't care. _My best friend is fighting for his life. I'm allowed to be as fucking unreasonable as I want to be._

Anne sighs, but obeys. A second later, Alex's confused whimpering can be heard through the speaker.

"Hi Lexi bunny," Louis tries to sound cheerful, but fails, judging from how upset Alex sounds, responding to his mother's sad tone. "It's mum."

It's obvious Alex doesn't get where Louis' voice is coming from. The child is surprised at the magical device _nice smiley person_ (Anne) is holding near his ears.

"You need to have dinner, okay?" Louis says, trying to sound stern, but failing at the sad sounds his son is making, "Set a good example for your brother and sister." If the kid is anything like Edward, which judging by Alex's behaviour, he obviously is, he can go much longer without food than ordinary humans. Louis doesn't want his ridiculous baby starving all night because his mum isn't around.

"Louis," Anne says in the phone, "I speak from experience. These kids are much more difficult to handle. If Alex doesn't want to eat dinner, he won't."

"I know." Louis can't stop crying, "I'm sorry..."

"Lucky for you," Anne narrows her eyes at Alex, who glares right back, "I know exactly how to handle a demon baby."

"He's not a demon," Louis smiles when thinking of Alex, "He's my sweet angel."

"Oh sweetheart," Anne tsks, "We clearly have another Edward on our hands."

"Have Jamie and Emma eaten?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Anne sighs, "You would think I was torturing the poor tykes."

"Put me on speaker," Louis says, his head aching from crying for hours.

"I love your management of these kids," Anne compliments Louis, after he's serenaded Jamie and Emma to sleep, brother and sister curled into each other like honest to god puppies. Alex is quietly drinking from his bottle. Louis' singing voice always puts him in a complacent trance.

"Thank you," Louis runs a hand through his hair, Marcel's arm around him keeping him sane.

"I would like to see that creep Nick do such a good job."

"Mum," Marcel groans in Louis' shoulder at overhearing the last comment.

"Please," Louis requests, "Don't..."

"Don't talk about your babies growing up with another mommy, got it. I will go put the little troublemakers to bed."

"Nick couldn't do this," Harry says after a few minutes after Louis hands Marcel his phone back, "Be such a good parent," His tone is quiet, "Especially to three babies. I think he'd get frustrated."

"Well," Marcel kisses Louis' temple, "That reality is not a possibility, so no use talking about it."

 _Sometimes,_ Louis can't help but think, _I think this reality is an impossibility._ The familiar, dreadful feeling is back with a vengeance along with fear, sadness, pain, anxiety, loss. Louis can't help but feel immensely negative.

"Babe," They may not be mated, but having children with a person can make one incredibly tuned to an omega’s emotions. It’s why surrogacy is medically not recommended for alpha/omega pairs. "I need you to calm down," Harry presses a kiss to Louis' forehead, "Please."

"Edward is brilliant," Marcel sings his brother's praises in an effort to console the distressed omega, "God, Louis, he's an artist. He's won so many awards. You have no idea what he's capable of. Niall couldn't be in better hands."

"I don't think I can deal with..." Louis can't say the unspeakable.

"It's Niall," Harry inhales Louis' scent, which despite being laced with sadness is pure and soothing and baby. It's all helpless baby softness, and the vanilla which Emma always smells like, and the electric sharpness which Alex has inherited from Edward, and Jamie. Niall Junior. The kid they named after Louis' best friend. "He will outlive us all."

"He can't do this to me," Louis feels so angry all of a sudden, it shocks his husbands, "He can't leave me."

"Lou,” Harry whispers in his mate’s ear, “Babe, everything will be okay.”

“Marcel’s my brain,” Louis says. The more agitated he feels the less sense he is starting to make to himself, “Harry’s my heart. Those kids are my fucking soul. Fuck,” He sobs, “Am I making any fucking sense?”

“You’re making perfect sense, babe,” Harry says, Marcel nodding.

“Niall’s my spine,” Louis doesn’t just say it, he screams it, the entire waiting room, which seems to be filled with people who love Niall. Everyone turns to look at the hysterical omega flanked by his equally distraught husbands. “What are you looking at?” Louis barks when a nurse shakes her head at him.

“Shh,” Marcel pulls Louis against his chest, rocking back and forth.

“I’m not whole without him,” Louis says, quiet all of a sudden. “He knows that. He won’t dare fucking leave me.”

“Damn right,” Harry whispers, resting his chin on top of Louis.’

“Hey, Louis,” Marcel says, “What’s Edward?”

“Who knows,” Louis says as Harry nuzzles his hair, “We need a behavioral psychology research team to figure that out.”

“No,” Marcel says, as Harry chuckles at Louis’ joke, “I mean, if I’m your brain, and Harry’s your heart, and the babies are your soul, what’s Edward?”

“Edward is my mirror.” Louis says. “It’s how I see myself.”

“Damaged,” Harry says, “With a hint of humanity.”

Louis laughs hysterically at Harry’s poetic description. “Batshit crazy,” He mumbles, “I’m batshit fucking crazy and I will lose it.” Tears flow freely and uncontrollably.

\----------

Usually Edward has time to brace himself for the patient’s family before he’s ambushed for answers. Today is not that day. Zayn and Liam have walked these halls a thousand times. They have access to every single place Edward can possibly use to prepare himself. Edward was able to talk them out of supervising the surgery, he doubts he can handle the brunt of their emotions.

It’s one thing to give a layperson hope, it’s another to talk to a colleague one discusses every procedure with, shares exhausted glances in the locker room with. There’s no bullshitting the people one has spent the past decade with.

“If you have any human decency in you,” Liam says as soon as Edward steps out the OR, “You will tell me everything as it fucking is.”

Zayn is curled up on the floor, clutching his hair. There are a lot of advantages of marking an omega. Feeling every bit of his pain, even under anesthesia: not fucking one of them. Trisha is sitting beside him. Her eyes wide with fear. Naser is standing over mother and son, staring at the broken pieces of his brother’s family blankly.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” Edward says. “He’s not waking up.”

“What the fuck happened in that delivery room?” Liam asks. All his medical knowledge is failing him. He can’t recall any of it. It’s one thing to objectively operate on strangers. It’s another thing to apply that knowledge on the person holding your universe together.

“I can’t say,” Edward says coldly. He expects the punch which follows, even relishes it. It’s the most pleasant thing he’s experienced all night, that’s for damn sure.

“You can’t say?” Liam says, not caring how hard Naser hits the wall when he pushes him out the way. “You can’t fucking say?”

“Back off,” Edward holds his hands up when a male nurse and a few orderlies try to interfere. The blood he coughs burns on its way out.

“You will tell me what happened in there.” Liam points to the OR. His second home, which he shares with his husband and his brother. “You are my brother, Edward.” He spits. “I don’t expect this from my fucking brother.”

“Go to your son.” Edward keeps his head bowed.

“Don’t do this to me,” Liam doesn’t know where he finds the strength because this is the weakest he’s ever been, this is the most pain he’s ever felt, but all of a sudden he’s holding his best friend up against the wall, his hands on that elegant throat. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Stop,” Zayn crawls toward Liam, his mother watching with her head in her hands. “Fucking stop.”

“God,” Liam says, Zayn wrapped around his shins. “Fuck, where is he?” He asks Edward, who slumps against the wall.

“Recovery.” A nurse dares to speak, flinching when Liam turns toward her, the look in his eyes bone-chilling.

“Why?” Liam barks at her, making her take several steps back, “He’s in a fucking coma, why is he in recovery? He’s not recovering.”

“We are p-preparing a room for him.” Is all the girl dares to say.

“Liam?” Karen’s voice rings through the grave silent hallway.

“Mum,” Liam breaks down as soon as he sees his family.

“Baby,” Just because her kid is over six feet and built like a machine doesn’t mean Karen can’t hide him in her embrace just like when he was a little kid.

Zayn refuses to let go of Liam’s shins, no matter how hard his sisters-in-law try to pick him off the floor.

 


	50. Chapter 50

“Hey,” Louis says softly, “Psycho.”

“Fuck off,” Edward glares up at Louis warningly, “Seriously, I am not talking about the surgery with you.”

Zayn and Liam have been trying to get Edward to open up about the delivery room complications. He hasn’t budged. If it were anyone else, Edward surely would have been sued by now. It’s out of loyalty for his best friend that Liam hasn’t contacted a lawyer.

“No idiot,” Louis sighs. He’s exhausted. Taking care of four babies is no easy feat. One is hard enough. “I was thinking…”

“Why?” Edward scoffs, “You’ve got husbands to do that for you. Just look pretty and raise my spawn.”

Louis smacks Edward upside the head, “Let me finish a sentence you sexist idiot. I’ve been thinking about my heat.”

“Right,” Edward massages his forehead. The website open in front of him is giving him a headache because it basically contradicts everything he’s learned so far about Niall’s condition. Research is exhausting when proper academic texts aren’t available.

“Can you give me something to postpone it?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, I’m already on it,” Edward pulls out a drawer and hands Louis a bottle of pills, “This is organic shit,” He gestures to the prescription, “Shouldn’t give you any trouble.”

“Thanks,” Louis grabs the bottle, “Sorry.” With Niall on life support, he has no desire to get intimate with husbands, and judging from their forlorn faces, neither do they.

“I don’t know about dumb and dumber,” Edward gestures to the picture of Harry and Marcel he keeps on his home desk, “But my dick is dead. My knot might never make an appearance again.”

Louis makes a face, “Jesus, Edward.”

“Seriously,” Edward grabs his hair, tugging at the dark maroon curls, “I don’t know what Liam and Zayn will do to me if I can’t figure this shit out.”

“You are the reason Niall’s hung on as long as he has. His husbands know that.”

“There’s a kid right down the hall,” Edward gestures, “Who is waiting for his mother to wake up. His fathers are frustrated, and are going to take their anger out on the guy who was around when their mate checked out.”

“Well,” Louis forces himself to smile, “Get on with it. I don’t want that dumb blond thinking I’m his nanny or some shit.”

Edward nods, “Get lost,” He tells Louis, “I don’t have time for your sexy attitude right now.”

“Ugh,” Louis can’t help but say, “How am I sexy?” He asks. “I have never been less sexy.” He hasn’t been sleeping well lately. When one baby falls asleep, another wakes right up. They might be triplets but their sleep schedules are irritatingly out of sync. The newborn is much worse than Louis’ club of hooligans. His distressed whimpering is breaking Louis’ heart.

“You take such good care of my puppies. You are the sexiest creature in existence.”

“I am doing what any parent would.”

“No,” Edward sneers, “You’re doing what a _good mommy_ would. It makes my alpha want to impregnate you again.”

“Well,” Louis is sleep deprived and feeling reckless, “If you ever manage to get your knot up, my body is ready.”

“If I wasn’t about to get murdered by my best friend,” Edward looks up at Louis and narrows his eyes, “I would show you _exactly_ what my knot can do.”

“Like you can!” Louis finds himself blurting out. “Do you even have a knot?”

Edward’s jaw drops. “Excuse me?”

“You keep saying baby Alex is yours,” Louis’ self-preservation has up and left the building, “Wrong. He’s probably Harry or Marcel’s. You still owe me a baby.”

“I _owe_ you a baby?” Edward’s eyebrows threaten to disappear into his hairline.

Louis’ instincts compel him to run, so he does. Edward’s instincts scream at him to chase the alluring male, but he completely ignores them and turns toward his computer screen.

\----------

“Do you mind?” Naser gestures to the door, “This is a family meeting.”

“I do mind,” Louis sneers at the alpha.

“You have no manners,” Naser frowns at the omega. “You are lucky I’m not your husband, young man.”

“Cannot argue with you there,” Louis makes a repulsed sound. Baby Levy whines in his arms.

“Your mother and I,” Naser gestures to Trisha, who stares at her grandson lifelessly, “Think that it’s best that Levy comes to live with us for the next few months.”

“Over my dead body,” Zayn and Louis say together. Liam is unresponsive, much like his mother-in-law. “Anything else?”

“Son.” Naser says, “You are overwhelmed right now, you have a lot to deal with. You shouldn’t have to worry about your child on top of that.”

“I’m not worried,” Zayn says, “Louis’ got things under control.”

“Louis,” Naser spits out, “Has three of his own children to worry about.”

“The more the merrier,” Louis says, “I can never have too many puppies.”

“Niall will wake up and take over soon enough,” Zayn says and he doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince, himself, his husband, or his son, who stares up at the ceiling sadly.

“Yes,” Naser makes a face, “About that…”

“Tread carefully,” Zayn warns his uncle, “You insult Niall right now and I will rip your throat out. I am more than prepared to go to prison for your murder.” Rotting in state penitentiary is better than watching his son beg for his mum.

“That child deserves better,” Naser gestures to his great nephew.

“Shut up,” Louis doesn’t even have the energy to threaten the douche, he just settles for glaring hatefully.

“You are a doctor, uncle,” Zayn hisses, “In your _expert_ medical opinion, is there anyone better to care for a child than its own mother?”

Naser remains quiet, clearly floored.

“Should I let the person who carried this kid for nine months,” There was once a time Zayn wouldn’t have dared cry in front of his uncle, wouldn’t have dared show such weakness. That time is long gone, “And almost died giving birth to him,” Beside him, Liam can’t help but make an agonized sound, “raise him, or should I bring Perrie in, and force her to care for a baby that isn’t hers. A child she has no emotional attachment to, because,” Zayn laughs despite his tears, “We all know how that works out, don’t we uncle? The two of us have first-hand experience.”

“I love you,” Naser says, his tone dangerous, “I am trying to do what’s best for you. The person who you settled for couldn’t come through for you or your son.”

Liam mumbles something, sniffling softly.

“What?” Louis asks, Levy kicking up a thin leg listlessly.

“Niall settled for us,” Liam says, his own voice sounds as if it’s coming from far, far away, “We don’t deserve him.”

“Zayn,” Trisha speaks, surprising everyone. She has been completely silent throughout all of this.

“Mum,” Zayn responds.

“Honey,” Trisha looks aged well beyond her years. Losing Yaser has destroyed her. Watching her son go through the same thing is only icing on top of the shit cake that is life. “You do what’s best for your son.”

“I will,” Zayn promises. “And giving Levy to _him,_ ” He gives Naser a lethal look, “Is not it.”

“And what about this character?” Naser gestures to Louis, who sticks his tongue out, “How is he a better alternative than us?”

“Louis is Niall’s best friend.”

“And what does that say about Louis?”

“It says,” Liam answers Naser’s question, even though it’s clearly a rhetorical insult, “That Louis has Levy _and_ Niall’s interests in heart.”

“Niall would want Louis caring for his son,” Zayn crosses his arms decisively, being strong for his son and husband.

“This baby came from an omega, he needs an omega,” Louis says crankily, “Why do I have to tell you this?” He asks Naser, “You have a medical degree. I barely graduated high school.” That said, he stands up, “Say good night to your daddies and grandma.” He tells Levy, who makes a sad sound. Even at one month old, the baby knows something vital is missing.

“He has three children and is willing to care for a fourth.” Trisha says, her usually blank tone full of wonder. “Where is he getting that energy from?” She is a beta, which are usually stronger than omegas; she remembers feeling completely drained of energy after Zayn, her only child. She always wanted daughters, but Yaser’s untimely death made that impossible. Seeing Marcel dote over Emma feels like knives in her heart.

Zayn and Liam give each other looks. Louis has more energy than most omegas due to his alpha past.

“He acts like an alpha,” Naser gestures to the door Louis went through.

Zayn glares at Liam who fidgets, _Act cool, husband._

“Are we sure we want someone like that caring for Levy?” Naser either doesn’t notice Liam’s expression, or ignores it, “His maternal instincts are questionable.”

“Oh god,” Zayn snaps. He’s seen what an excellent job Louis is doing with the children, and Naser’s ignorance is offensive, “Shut the fuck up.”

“I will forgive your language,” Naser says, as if doing Zayn a favour, “Considering your circumstances due to poor decision making.”

“Do whatever you want,” Zayn shakes his head, disgusted at his uncle, “I’m so done with you.”

“We are family,” Naser may have his brother’s face, but the sight of him only makes Zayn uncomfortable, “I will always be here to catch you when you fall.”

\----------

The triplets don’t understand who the new baby is. They don’t understand why their mum is taking care of him, or why he is so much smaller than them, but they play nice.

“Alex, love,” Louis sighs, “Be careful with Levy.” All the children are currently sharing a chamber, so Louis doesn’t have to run between rooms. Jamie and Emma get along super well, and don’t like being away from each other. That leaves only one crib with a space open.

Alex makes a nonsensical sound, _I’m taking care of this baby you should be thanking me._

“Okay,” Louis says as Emma places a wet kiss on his cheek, which in true baby fashion is just slobber. Jamie is passed out, _thank god,_ Louis thinks. Alex may be the strongest baby, but Jamie is the most energetic. Louis is dreading the day this kid starts walking because he will clearly make a run for it, a la Harry Styles.

“Honey,” Louis tells Emma, “I seriously appreciate you so much.” His doll is forgiving and lets Louis breathe once in a while. “Thank you.”

Alex is lying on his tummy beside Levy, raising his chest off the bed, using his upper body muscles for support. He is staring down at the smaller child, unable to understand why he’s sad when perfect person (Louis) is around all the time.

“Don’t worry,” Louis tells Levy when he’s managed to put Emma to sleep. “Your mum will be here soon.”

Levy whimpers beside Alex. He is constantly annoyed. He knows he’s missing something, he just doesn’t know what. At least the creature he’s sharing accommodations with is nice.

Louis can’t believe Alex’ treatment of Levy. He is rough with his siblings, not caring how hard he grabs or kicks them, or how hard they kick him, or when Jamie tries to eat them. He is not afraid to leave bruises on his parents, or in Edward’s case, actively try to mark him in any way possible as if to declare his property. Levy is a different story. Levy gets treated gently, and his feelings are actually taken into consideration during cuddling, and Levy’s needs are more important than anyone else’s.

“If one of you presents as a beta,” Louis tells Alex and Levy, “We are in a lot of trouble.”

Alex’s eyes casually flash red. There’s no question what his gender is going to be. _It’s a good thing._ Louis thinks at his psychotic baby. _The world can’t handle omega Alex._ With his sociopathic tendencies, Alex could do a lot of damage as the most desired gender. That leaves Levy.

“Please don’t be a beta,” Louis begs Niall’s son. “You will ruin all of our lives.” All good parents know their children exceptionally well. Louis knows, that even at this early age, Alex considers Levy as his own. _Biology is a bitch._ Louis thinks to himself as he makes sure the baby monitor is on, and everyone is unconscious for at least a few hours so Louis can get some much needed shut eye.

 


	51. Chapter 51

“God, Haz,” Marcel looks over his brother’s shoulder, at the flawlessly done work, “You are so natural at this.”

“You’re just saying that,” Harry says in a sing song voice, “You _have_ to say that.”

“No,” Marcel bumps shoulders with Harry, “I don’t. Take the compliment, dummy.”

“Wow,” Harry says, when Leeroy dances in front of his office, Veronica watching apathetically. “He’s a character.”

“He’s the best at what he does,” Marcel sighs, “And he’s a good guy. He just…”

“Has no human decency?” Harry winces when Leeroy purposely pushes somebody out of the way to get to the last cupcake resting beside the coffeemaker.

“He’s no Liam,” Marcel smiles, “But he’s damn good at his job, and I’m happy to have him around.”

“I,” Harry makes a pained face at the mention of Liam’s name, “I…”

“Harry,” Marcel grabs his brother’s hand, “Edward is doing the best he can to bring Niall back, and…”

“I know!” Harry sighs, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this.”

“You can tell me anything,” Marcel squeezes Harry’s shoulders.

“I’m happy to be out of the house.” Harry takes a deep, panicked breath, “I am happy to be away from Zayn and Liam. Does that make me a bad person?”

“What?” Marcel places a kiss in Harry’s curls, loving his brother’s comforting scent, “Of course not, babe.” He knows exactly what Harry is talking about. Zayn and Liam can’t help but broadcast their agony at Niall’s condition, and it’s starting to drive his fellow alphas mad.

“I love them,” Harry says, “I do. But I can’t take their pain. It’s killing me.” He whispers the last part, “And Levy.”

“Levy is the worst,” Marcel says. As a new father, he is incredibly sensitive to his children’s needs, and the baby sharing a crib with Alex is absolutely sickly.

“If it wasn’t for Louis,” Harry hates himself for breaking into tears like a hormonal preteen with no control over his emotions. “Levy would be dead.”

“Hey,” Marcel says, when Harry pushes his face in his stomach, “Don’t think like that, Haz.” Children born from omegas don’t survive without an omega’s attention. Most submissives would never care for another’s baby. The emotional strain is too great. Louis has saved Levy’s life.

“What would we do without Louis?” Harry doesn’t care if he’s ruining Marcel’s sweater. He hates that thing any way. _I should take Marcel shopping._ He thinks, rubbing his runny nose against the argyle pattern purposefully, to make sure he ruins it.

“We will never have to find out,” Marcel promises. He knows Zayn and Liam’s situation hits close to home. If a threesome, which has been together for years and years can be separated by something as natural and beautiful as childbirth, how flimsy and fragile is Harry’s happiness?

“What would we do without you?” Harry asks next, “Or Edward?”

“Harry,” Marcel smacks his brother’s pretty head, “Don’t be stupid.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Harry begs, “I will do all the stupid office work you want. Just be my husband.”

“Harry,” Marcel sighs. “If anyone should be afraid of abandonment, it’s us. You are the runner in this relationship.”

“I won’t run I promise.” Harry sniffles, “The babies need me to be a responsible father.”

“Yes,” Marcel strokes perfect curls, “That they do.”

“I need Niall to wake up,” Harry sighs, “I need him to be there for Levy.”

“Of course,” Marcel says, in the same tone he uses to talk to the children, “We all do.”

“And Liam and Zayn,” Harry makes an agonized sound, “And Louis.”

“Absolutely.”

“And I want him to write the sequel to my favourite book.” Harry says.

Marcel sighs. He misses a lot of things about Niall; his writing is not one of those things.

“I don’t even like reading,” Harry removes his face from Marcel’s stomach and glares at the law textbook he’s had to refer to for his recent documents, “Reading sucks.”

“Yes dear.”

“Your stomach is soft.” Harry buries his face in his brother’s waist again, “I like it.”

“Well,” Marcel says crankily, “Not all of us work out.”

“Please don’t start working out,” Harry says, “I like you soft and doughy.”

“I will take that as my cue to leave,” Marcel pushes Harry toward his desk.

“If I see you at the gym I will divorce you,” Harry threatens Marcel, who hugs the wall to keep out of Leeroy’s peripheral vision.

\----------

“Look,” Liam says softly, his voice hoarse from yelling at his best friend. “Edward.”

“Uh huh,” Edward leans back in his chair, his stance relaxed, as if listening to soothing music.

“I love you,” Liam continues, despite the irritatingly uninterested look on Edward’s face, “And I get you care for me too.”

“Splendid.” Is Edward’s dry response.

“But I need you to fess up.” Liam’s eyes are bloodshot. He has been crying for hours. Beside him, Zayn is staring at the picture on Edward’s desk of the three of them right after they walked across the stage to receive their medical degree. Niall took that picture.

“No,” Edward says and Liam makes a frustrated sound. “Feel free to get legal representation.”

“No,” Liam shakes his head, “I would never do that to you.” Edward’s record as a surgeon is exemplary. It would be a crime against medicine to tarnish it.

“Then I don’t know what you want from me.” Edward shrugs. “I’ve made it clear you’re not getting any information from me.”

“Then who do we get information from?” Zayn asks.

“Frankly,” Edward growls, “I don’t give a flying rat’s arse, but it sure as hell won’t be me.”

Liam focuses on breathing, because all the oxygen in the atmosphere seems to be lost to him.

“What?” Zayn gasps, “Edward, what the fuck?”

“I am not saying anything.” Edward’s eyes are so cold, it makes his friends shiver. “Sorry.”

“We are your friends.” Zayn sobs. “You owe us the courtesy to…”

“Exactly,” Edward interrupts, “I owe you a courtesy. I owe all three of you a courtesy.”

“All three of us?” Liam manages to gather enough air in his lungs to breathe, “You mean Niall? He knew something about all this?”

“I’ve already said too much,” Edward checks the time on his computer. It’s almost time for his next procedure. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“Edward,” Zayn says, “Please…”

“Look,” Edward throws up his hands, “If blondie wants to tell you, that’s on him. This is not my secret to tell.”

“What secret?” Liam screams. A couple of technicians out in the hallway pause in their conversation and look toward Edward’s office curiously.

“The one I haven’t mentioned in Niall’s chart,” Edward isn’t fazed by Liam’s roar, which sounds like an angry lion’s warning growl, “To keep the authorities off your back.”

“What is going on?” Zayn looks up at Edward pleadingly, “Say something.”

“Will he wake up?” Liam asks, dreading the answer. “Or should we start planning a funeral.”

“There are chances he will come back, however minimal,” Edward says, “Because of my intervention.”

“Is that why he wanted you in the delivery room?”

“Well,” Edward says plain and clear, “Yes.”

“Is that why he wanted Louis outside?”

“Definitely,” Edward is a surgeon and has seen his fair share of blood, but he isn’t sure Louis, as tough as he is, could have handled seeing Niall in such a condition. Liam froze in horror at seeing his mate and child in such a bloodbath. Zayn fainted.

“I-I don’t understand,” Zayn grabs his hair, “I don’t fucking get it.”

“It’s a mess,” Edward shakes his head at his best friends, “And I won’t be the one to say anything about this. This is _not_ on me.” He bites out, “I won’t take your rage, or your grief. You want answers? You wait for Niall to come back.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Liam says, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Then he takes that secret to his grave,” Edward says, “It’s his to tell.”

“If Edward is saying Niall can come back,” Zayn trembles after Edward has left, gripping the armrests of his chair desperately, “Then we should have faith.”

“I don’t have faith in anything right now.”

\----------

“And then,” Louis sighs at the raunchy language, _not baby safe,_ “the leprechaun and the vampire _hugged_ all night long.”

He has been reading to the children from Niall’s book in an effort to make Levy feel closer to his mum. So far, it’s only confused the babies in his company. The triplets love hearing Louis’ voice, and take the opportunity to crawl all over each other in joy.

Levy lies on top of his blankets, staring at Louis sadly. Always sadly. The pile of pillows around him keeps the triplets entertained.

“Sweetie,” Louis smiles at Levy kindly, “I get that the material is subpar, but your mum wrote it, so, get used to it.” He laughs, making the children stare at him as if he’s the center of the entire universe. “You’re going to have to read all the stupid books Niall writes, kiddo. Get used to it.”

Alex is trying to get Levy to join in on all the playing. He doesn’t get why his crib mate isn’t moving around.

“Lexi,” Louis says, “Babe, he’s three months younger than you.” _And not nearly as strong._ Louis thinks. Jamie and Emma have been trying to tackle their brother all morning and keep getting pushed in pillows. They love this game, and laugh joyously every time they are overthrown by their sibling.

Alex gives Louis a look. _I know him better than you._

“Oh boy,” Louis says when Alex gets through the wall of pillows around Levy and nuzzles the smaller baby’s face.

Levy is just not interested in anything. Louis is the only reason he’s still hanging on. Another omega has stepped in to provide the love and care the most important person in his life can’t right now. Doesn’t mean the hole in his heart is even closed to being fixed.

Alex throws his body on top of Levy, whining when his mum grabs him around the waist.

“What did I just say?” Louis scolds his baby, “He’s younger. Be gentle.” The last thing he needs is Alex accidentally hurting Levy because of their immense power difference.

Louis expects the annoyed sound Alex lets out. What he doesn’t is the hiss from Jamie and Emma, or the kicked puppy sound Levy lets out. “Okay,” He immediately puts Alex back. “Alright,” He says at the disappointed looks he’s getting from his young audience. “My bad.”

Jamie and Emma butt their heads against Alex, as if comforting him for the injustice which he just endured. Levy sighs with relief when Alex places a sloppy kiss on his face, which is really a poor imitation of the ones Louis generously showers them all with.

“I am not the bad guy here,” Louis feels the need to defend himself, when he’s stared at dejectedly. “I was trying to protect you,” He tells Levy.

Alex smiles up at Louis. He can’t get mad at his mum, period, let alone _stay_ mad. Jamie and Emma smile in response to their brother’s happiness, and the triple assault makes Louis melt. “Okay,” He grumbles at the children, “I’m sorry, okay? No need to bring out the dimples.”

Levy doesn’t really have the strength to be happy, but he’s back to his usual level of sadness, and not the dangerous edge of depression he quickly got to when Louis took Alex. The child is sickly, and despite Louis’ careful attention to his nutrition, thin and weak. His muscles don’t have strength a normal baby his age would have. His eyes are a tired, dull white. Edward has explained that he sees this colour a lot in children born from surrogacy. Children who are left behind by their natural parents. Eventually, the true eye colour reveals itself.

The baby triplets don’t care about the sadness which seems to be a permanent part of their companion. They surround Levy protectively.

“Hey,” Liam says, as he walks in. Zayn following his husband.

“Hey,” Even Louis can smell the tears on the pair. “Any luck?” He asks, referring to the struggle it has been getting Edward to talk about Niall’s condition.

“No,” Liam says, lying down beside Levy on the floor, Zayn throwing himself on his son’s other side.

The triplets let out delighted squeals and start crawling all over the alphas. Alex in particular sits on Zayn’s chest, and grabs his face, studying it carefully, trying to understand why this male smells so much like Levy.

“Hi,” Zayn can’t help but smile as the tiny hands grab his face. “Your father is awful.”

“Which one?” Louis scoffs.

“The crazy one.” Liam places kisses on Levy’s face, who grabs his father’s giant hand in both of his.

“That doesn’t narrow it down any further,” Louis says and then sighs, “Jamie, no, baby. Stop.”

Jamie ignores his mother, and keeps gnawing on Liam’s forearm. It’s his favourite place to try and eat. That’s where the arrow tattoo is.

Emma runs her hands through Zayn’s hair, and then Liam's, frowning at the difference in length.

“Uncle Liam used to have curls,” Zayn tells the little girl, “Uncle Liam shaved the curls because he hates us.”

“Curls are Edward’s thing,” Liam sighs, “Not for me.”

“I don’t know what Edward told you,” Louis says, when Levy falls asleep next to his fathers. “But you can’t give up on Niall. Please.”

“I don’t have faith in anything right now,” Liam says for the second time that day.

 


	52. Chapter 52

“Good news first or bad?” Edward asks the group of people gathered in his office.

“I’m pretty sure I speak for everyone,” Greg Horan says, Zayn and Liam in tears beside him. “Good fucking news please.”

“He’s breathing on his own,” Edward says, and the entire room breathes a sigh of relief. “We took Niall off of oxygen as of 6 am this morning.”

“Oh god,” Liam crumbles on the floor in relief, Zayn wrapped around him, “Oh thank god.”

“What does that mean?” Maura asks, “Is he awake? Can we see him?”

“That would be the bad news.” Edward says, unable to bear the heartbroken look his brothers and mate are giving him, “He’s not waking up.”

“Why not?” Bobby asks, from the other side of room. This is possibly the first time he’s been in the same room as his ex in a long time, and it’s just as difficult as it was the day they both signed divorce papers.

“I don’t know,” Edward says.

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t know?” Greg barks.

“Easy,” Harry steps in to defend his brother.

“Not right now, alpha,” Greg holds up a hand, “None of your ego trips right now.”

“I’m the surgeon,” Edward sighs, “Psychiatric reasons are beyond my scope of practice.”

“Speak English, doctor,” Greg sneers, Denise begging her husband to calm down. All the children are outside, waiting for their parents to come out. They can all sense Theo’s anxiousness. He misses his uncle Niall dearly, and doesn’t understand why he’s not around.

“It means,” Edward tries to keep everything basic for the family’s benefit. “It means that deep down; Niall doesn’t _want_ to wake up.”

 _Why?_ Zayn thinks, stroking Liam’s head, who whimpers in his chest.

“It’s possible that Niall feels guilty about something,” Edward continues, “And it’s keeping his body from waking up, as a protective measure against the consequences.”

“Are you kidding me?” Greg scoffs, “Are you fucking kidding me Niall?” He screams at his absent brother.

“Can’t you,” Louis sniffles, Marcel’s arms wrapped around his shivering frame protectively, “Can’t you do something to make him come back?” His voice is weak. He’s trying hard to keep a positive attitude but his strength is starting to wane. He has to fight depression due to his gender reassignment, but Niall’s condition is making it hard. “Whatever it is that’s bothering him, we will make sure he gets through it.”

“Typical Niall,” Greg hisses. “Acting out for attention.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam roars at his brother-in-law, Zayn shushing him softly.

“Relax,” Edward quickly rounds the table, and kneels beside his friend, “Breathe.” He orders Liam, who glares, his gaze full of blood. “You don’t know shit,” Edward tells Greg, who huffs.

“How do we bring Niall back?” Maura feels as if they are all ten years in the past. Bobby glaring at his ex-wife hatefully. Greg unable to sympathise with his omega sibling. Niall blocking himself off.

“He will wake in his own time,” Edward assures, his gaze meeting Louis, who smiles tearfully. “The real danger has passed.”

Louis can’t help the helpless sobbing which escapes him at the news. _You’re killing me,_ He thinks at Niall, as Harry wraps himself around him and Marcel, _You’re killing me, you stupid blond._

“How long will that take?” Greg asks Edward demandingly.

“I don’t know,” Edward’s patience when dealing with the disrespectful beta is remarkable. He’s clearly used to dealing with distraught families. “When Niall feels ready, his body will wake up. It’s all a physiological response due to a mental issue.”

“What mental issue?” Greg doesn’t care if every alpha in the room is glaring and hissing at him. “What did you two do to my brother?” He glares at his brothers-in-law.

“Our sons have never been anything but excellent husbands,” Karen answers, Trisha nodding in agreement. “It’s you people,” She gestures to the Horans, “You’ve done something. Omegas are delicate, and you people clearly didn’t have a clue how to deal with one.”

“You don’t know what we’ve had to deal with,” Greg screams. “You don’t know how hard it is.”

“Stop,” Maura begs, “Greg, stop.”

“Enough,” Bobby pleads, “Please son.”

“Yes,” Edward smirks up at Greg, “Stop, son.” He’s met young Theo. The child is showing omega tendencies, even as a toddler. _Let’s see you deal with a submissive son, idiot._ Edward rolls his eyes when Greg gives Liam a distasteful look.

“Neanderthals,” Greg tells Liam, who is being held back by his husband and best friend, “All of you knotted freaks.”

“That’s it,” Harry says and advances toward Greg. “That’s fucking enough from you.”

“No,” Louis immediately throws himself in front of his husband, “No,” He whimpers, “Don’t.” He doesn’t want his Haz getting arrested. “Please babe.”

“Okay,” Harry immediately folds, unable to stand Louis’ distress. “Whatever you want,” He promises, wrapping his mate in his arms. “Don’t be sad.” If Louis is sad, then the babies are sad and that will just not do. The children are very young, and still rely on their mum for emotional stability. “I won’t kill Niall’s annoying brother.”

“That better be how you treat my brother,” Greg says to Liam and Zayn, after a moment of surprise. He’s seen alphas treat their subs like bitches, capable of heat and all. Seeing a person receive the kind of royal treatment Louis gets is unbelievable.

“What do you care how we treat Niall?” Zayn asks, Liam breathing in his scent desperately to calm himself, “When’s the last time you picked up your damn phone or let Niall see Theo?”

“Okay,” Edward puts a hand up before Greg can offer his excuses, “Stop. Niall will be discharged today,” He tells everyone. “He’s stable enough to come home.”

Liam gets a burst of strength all of a sudden. He’s completely ready to carry Niall out of here. “Let’s go,” He says, standing up, surprising Zayn and Edward with his speed.

“He can come home?” Louis asks, looking endearingly like a kid on Christmas. “Seriously?”

“You can have your creepy sidekick back,” Edward smirks down at his mate, “The hospital doesn’t want him.”

“Niall is coming home with me,” Maura says, clearly very emotional. “I want to take care of my baby.”

“No,” Liam tells his mother-in-law harshly, “You do not have my permission for that.”

“Oh,” Greg says, his tone meant to provoke, “Pulling our alpha card, are we?”

“Damn fucking right,” Liam’s eyes are back to their warm, kind brown, but the challenge is clear, “I am taking _my_ mate home, and anyone who has a problem with that can fuck off.”

Greg has always had a clear distaste for alphas (because he’s not one) and omegas (because of their weak biology and needy nature). He can usually hide his prejudice against the two extreme genders, but his grief for his brother has him out of control.

“Niall should be with his husbands,” Trisha says in Liam’s defense. “Niall should be with Levy.” Her grandson is first priority.

“Levy can come too,” Maura says desperately, “Liam and Zayn can come visit. We can all be together. Give Niall a safe place to heal. What’s a better place for healing than home?”

“Exactly,” Karen says, “Which is why Niall needs to return to his nest.”

“He’s _not_ living in his nest,” Greg wails, “He’s living with these strangers.” He gestures to Louis and the triplets.

“When Niall wakes up,” Zayn says, “We will bring him to you should he desire. _We_ make all the decisions right now.” He wants to stay close to the triplets for their own safety. Edward, Harry and Marcel are positively bursting with strength after siring puppies, ready to defend their new family. Zayn wants Liam, Levy and Niall to be under that protection.

Protection their beta family cannot provide. If anything, Zayn and Liam’s presence will only put their families in danger.

“Niall will be weak when he wakes up,” Maura argues, “He will need help with the baby.”

“He has me for that,” Louis says readily. “I will help out with Levy.”

“Don’t you have three children?” Greg wrinkles his nose at the thought of the triplet babies. All of whom had surrounded Levy possessively when his uncle tried to pick him up. They had let Theo near Levy, hesitantly.

“He’s great with the kids,” Trisha speaks up, “It’s remarkable.” She says to Karen, “Where does an omega get that kind of strength.”

“I was bedridden for months after having Liam,” Karen recalls. “Even with the nannies, it was a nightmare. No offence, baby.” She tells Liam, who gives her one of his perfected puppy dog looks.

“The kid needs an omega,” Edward reminds everyone, “Levy needs Louis.”

“Levy isn’t going anywhere,” Louis begs, “Right?” He asks the baby’s parents. _Please don’t take him away from me._ Louis finds himself thinking. A big reason why omegas try to avoid applying for jobs like nannies, or surrogacy as much as they can, despite the ridiculously high pay is because the emotional attachment to the children is just too great. Losing a kid can be fatal for a submissive, who is designed to devote him or herself to the babies in their care completely.

“Levy is not going anywhere,” Zayn promises Louis, his tone kind. This omega has stepped up, and cared for his kid when Niall was out of commission. No way is he cruelly going to rip Levy away from Louis. The mental damage to Louis’ psyche would be too great from a psychiatric point of view. With the gender reassignment in play, the consequences could be grave and irreversible.

“Thank you,” Liam says to Edward when the betas have cleared out, eager to see Niall, who is finally allowed some visitors. “Whatever it is that you did. I appreciate it.”

“Thank _you_ for not strangling me,” Edward fires back. “I know you think about it.”

“All the damn time,” Liam finds himself smiling at Edward, “You idiot.”

“I know,” Zayn says to Harry and Marcel, “How hard this has been for you.”

“I don’t ever want to see you in pain again,” Harry says to Zayn. They’ve been through a kidnapping together. Their children play in the same crib. It’s safe to say their bond is deep.

“We’ve been broadcasting,” Zayn says apologetically, “Sorry.” He knows how uncomfortable Liam and he have made their fellow alphas recently. Their angst has been palpable. Their grief has driven Harry and Marcel out of their nest, straight to the office.

“Your relationship is kind of an inspiration to us,” Marcel admits, “It’s our goal. We look up to you. It’s been hard to see you go through all of this.”

“You have no idea how much we appreciate all this,” Liam says as Louis rushes out toward Anne and Gemma, who are holding the children. All three triplets try to jump into Louis’ arms at once. Levy, who is being cuddled by Karen, makes grabby hands as soon as he sees Louis, who smiles brightly at the tiny baby.

“I know it’s not easy,” Zayn says, “Watching your omega caring for another alpha’s puppy.” Dominants don’t want their mate raising another’s kid. Yet one more reason why omega nannies are extremely rare.

“Well,” Harry drawls, his tone easy breezy again. He’s clearly immensely relieved Niall is coming back. “You kind of owe us a kid. Since Niall will take Jamie when he wakes up.”

“Let blondie take Jamie,” Edward says carelessly, “Alexander is the supreme child.”

“As if,” Marcel says, watching Emma fondly, “Just look at my angel, she’s brilliant.”

Liam watches Zayn laugh at the triplets. His fractured universe is becoming whole again, and for that he’s grateful.

 


	53. Chapter 53

“Fluff up his pillow more,” Louis says bossily, “Blondie likes his pillows fluffy.”

“We know, Louis,” Liam sighs, as Zayn places a kiss on Niall’s face. “We have been sharing a bed with him for years.” It’s a relief to see Niall back in their bed. Something which used to be home now feels like a luxury. _I will never take you for granted again,_ Zayn and Liam think together, staring at their mate with reverence.

Niall looks pale and tired, dark circles underneath his eyes, dried tears all over his face. Louis can’t help but place kisses on those light coloured lashes, bursting with affection at the sight of the helpless blond.

“I’m done for the day,” Zayn says and crawls in with Niall when Louis has finished tucking the blond in the fluffiest blankets in the closet.

“Looks tempting,” Liam says, referring to Zayn wrapping himself around Niall. “But…”

“Go,” Zayn waves Liam off, “Someone has to go to work around here,” He jokes.

“I’ll be back soon,” Liam kisses Niall’s cheek, which feels feverish.

“If you need anything,” Louis tells Zayn when Liam has rushed out, “You come get me, okay?”

“Alright,” Zayn can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. Cute princess of an omega taking care of everyone around him. _Bossy,_ He thinks when Louis glares down at him.

“I will go check on the babies,” Louis sighs, “I put them down for a nap like five minutes ago, but I bet one those little rascals is already up and crawling about in its crib.”

“You hear that?” Zayn whispers in Niall’s ear, “Louis is doing all the work while you’re just sleeping. Wake up and help him. Jamie asks for you, you know.” Niall’s namesake has been pointing at pictures of the blond, wondering where _bright happy person_ has disappeared off to. Louis has to visibly fight back tears, because Levy’s pained begging for his mum and Jamie’s puzzled disappointment every time Zayn and Liam came back from the hospital after visiting their mate, smelling like Niall, feels like a double assault.

“Whatever it is,” Zayn continues talking to his unresponsive mate, “I don’t fucking care,” Tears fall from his eyes, slipping down Niall’s cheekbones, “Just come back and we will deal with it together.”

\----------

“Where are we?” Louis wonders aloud, Levy restless in his arms. With Niall physically around, the baby is sensing his mum, and it’s sending the child into a frenzy.

“We’ve all been so busy lately.” Edward smirks at his family. “It’s important for us to make time for a quality family outing.”

“The mall?” Marcel says, wincing when Alex pulls his hair and tries to take off his father’s glasses, “Son,” He has been trying to spend more time with his male children, ever since Louis accused him of loving Emma more than the boys. “For the love of god,” Marcel says when Alex bites him, the child is already teething and tries to mark each parent as much as he can. Edward and Louis get the worst of it, but lately, the baby has been making his way through the entire house. Even Zayn and Liam have not been spared from the ruthless assault.

“Well done, Alexander,” Edward compliments his son, who gives his father a bored look, “Mark your property.”

“Why are we here?” Harry asks, Jamie and Emma nuzzling his chest tattoo, loving the pretty bird pictures, added to the comforting thrum of their father’s heartbeat, strong and steady. “It smells funny here.” He sniffs the air around him, frowning at the strong scent of piss, mixed with French fries, and weed.

“We are here to meet Louis’ boyfriend,” Edward claps his hands excitedly.

“What?” Louis, Marcel and Harry say together.

“Who is he?” Harry’s eyes are red in a second and Louis swears they couldn’t get that angry that fast before. It used to take a second for the green to disappear from calm eyes. It’s as becoming a father has somehow accelerated all alpha function of his husbands’ bodies.

“Louis,” Marcel takes a deep breath, to keep himself calm, and set a good example for Alex, who is watching him carefully. The last thing he wants is the crazy baby learning rage mode from Marcel. “What is Edward talking about?”

“I have been home with the babies for months.” Louis grumbles. “Every single one of you would know if there was another man’s scent on me.” There are seven people in his company, all of which have spent hours upon hours in Louis’ arms. “Being a full time mommy doesn’t exactly allow for affairs.” Louis says, smiling when Levy grabs his wrist. Blank white eyes hurt, but calm because of Louis’ presence.

“On the contrary,” Edward pulls out his cellphone, “You’ve both been texting for months.”

“Oh god,” There’s realization in Marcel’s eyes. “Edward, what did you do?” His brother has been known to lure people on the phone and the internet and then beating the ever-loving shit out of them. Usually it’s pedophiles and rapists, the scum of society for Edward to occasionally take his rage out on, but it seems Edward has made an exception.

“Oh dear,” Louis recognizes the cab driver from the day he had the babies. “Run,” He calls out, when Edward giggles like a school girl. “Take note son,” He says to Alex, who hisses at the unfamiliar alpha. “This is how we defend what’s ours.”

“You are gorgeous,” The alpha says to Edward, who looks ready to beat some competition. “Damn, that suit is everything.”

“How dare you,” Edward says, annoyed when the cab driver starts flirting with him. “Flirt with our mate,” He gestures to Louis, who waves tiredly.

“Hey,” The driver gives Louis a look of recognition, “You look tasty post-baby.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Edward glares at the driver icily.

“Language,” Harry hugs Jamie and Emma to himself protectively, as if physically trying to keep the bad words away.

“If they are going to learn swearing from anyone,” Edward hisses, “They will learn it from me! Not some pissy middle schooler. That’s my sperm,” He gestures to the baby triplets.

“Our sperm,” Marcel sighs at his crazy brother, rocking his crazy son in his arms, who is responding to Edward’s episode positively. Too positively.

“Well,” Edward says to his brothers, “You’re my clones, so technically, my sperm.”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” The stranger licks his lips, “But I want in.” He leers at Edward, and his brothers, and his mate. “Yummy.”

“You are supposed to run in fear,” Edward explains to his prey, “As I chase you with a needle,” He pulls out a syringe of morphine he stole from the hospital, loaded. “And then you wake up in a strange location, and then I beat you, and make Louis watch.”

“Huh,” The driver says, “I don’t know what kind of foreplay this is, but I’m in.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Edward screams at the alpha.

“Why should I be?” The driver is serious all of a sudden. “None of you have marked this omega,” He gestures to Louis, who is watching the scene with the resignation everyone married to a crazy person would. “None of you are truly mated.” He says to Harry, looking delicious in his figure hugging white tee, and Marcel, in chic sport coat, which Harry forced him to buy. “You people are running some kind of sexy harem,” He shrieks, “And I’m not supposed to respond to it?” He laughs, “I have a knot you know. I’m not blind!” He looks insulted. “Fuck all of you beautiful arseholes.” He screams at the beautiful family. He then takes a deep breath. “You,” He is a tenth of Edward’s strength, but not afraid to get beat up, “You have my number.”

“So,” Edward grumbles. He is very confused at the response.

“Call me if you need a fourth husband,” The guy blows a kiss toward Louis, who sighs and shakes his head sadly. “Sue me for trying to get in on all this sexy action.” He says to Harry next.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry says, upset.

“You look like a lawyer,” The cabbie says, “Something about your face.”

“You take that back,” Harry bursts into tears immediately startling Jamie and Emma, who try to calm their father down, wrapping their soft arms around him. “How could you say that to me?”

“You people aren’t mated,” The cabbie says, “I can hit on you all I want.” He does some kind of dance move next, a pelvic thrust which has Edward shrinking back in fear. “I will be thinking of you when I masturbate tonight,” He has the decency to say it quietly, so the babies don’t hear. But Edward has heard it loud and clear, judging from the appalled look on his face.

“Can we go home now?” Marcel says after the taxi driver has given each parent a lascivious look, full of hunger and desperation. “I feel violated.”

“What exactly has this accomplished?” Louis asks Edward, who stares at his phone with horror. The taxi driver has decided to the picture of his penis, knot and all, that he keeps on his phone to send to his conquests. “Zayn better be ready with all his therapist crap.” Louis says as Levy nuzzles into his chest, “We _all_ need help now.”

“Do I look like a lawyer?” Harry asks his mates, who give each other defeated looks, “I do _not_ look like a lawyer.” He screams hysterically. “Daddy is _not_ a lawyer,” He says to Jamie and Emma, who coo at their upset parent.

“He’s right,” Edward says, solemn, “Until we are mated, we have no claim on each other.”

“Niall will be awake soon,” Louis smiles comfortingly at his family, “I will stop taking the stupid pills. We can be one.” Just the very thought is pure excitement.

 _How_ did _he know Harry was a lawyer?_ Marcel thinks, as Louis tries to calm Harry down. _He smelled familiar._


	54. Chapter 54

_Stunning,_ Niall thinks when he sees the sight waiting for him when he wakes. The alpha male wrapped around him is the reason humanity has been granted the gift of sight. _Where…_ Niall thinks looking around the room he’s in.

It’s a guest room belonging to a rich person. That much Niall can tell. The décor is effortlessly classy. _What happened?_ Niall sighs when he sits up, wincing at the pain below his waist. _Did we fuck?_ Niall wonders when the alpha wraps an arm around his thighs possessively. _Shit, dad and Greg will be so mad._ Niall can’t help but conclude when he looks at the time. Four am in the morning.

An unhappy sound interrupts Niall’s train of thought; he can’t help but be startled at the whimpering. _Is that a baby?_ It’s hard to extract himself from the prime specimen of godliness who is pulling him back against his chest. It’s tempting to crawl back into bed and let the angel hold him as he sleeps. _Perfect,_ Niall thinks at the lashes on the male, but the baby’s crying is too much for Niall to ignore. It hurts. The baby’s grief is grating on Niall’s mind. _He needs me. How do I know it’s not a girl baby?_ Niall wonders as he makes his way down the hall.

The omega asleep in the corner of the room catches Niall’s consideration for a second, but the tiny life-form desperately reaching for him has a much bigger bid for his attention.

“Hey,” Niall says at the agitated child, “Hi,” He says when the baby is in his arms, those sad white eyes full of tears, “I’m Niall.” He whispers, surprised at the desperation with which the child clings to his hand, practically trying to disappear into his chest. “It’s okay,” He promises the baby, who is crying so hard, no sound escapes the being, just a shuddering in that tiny chest. “Hey,” Niall frowns at the clarity with which he can feel the baby’s emotions. All omegas respond to newborns, but this is just ridiculous. “Calm down, you’ll make yourself sick, kiddo.”

There are other children in the room, all of which wake at their companion’s distress. Companion, not sibling. The other babies are older, and have freaky coloured eyes. The one with mismatched ones, which quickly turn red, watches Niall carefully. His twin, the one with big blue eyes, smiles adorably, flashing his dimples and holds out a hand toward Niall. “You will be a heartbreaker,” Niall steps forward and grabs the offered paw, squeezing the chubby arm which accompanies it.

The female child watches Niall curiously. Her eyes are a mixture of two very familiar colours, blue and green, and Niall can’t place her. He can’t place any of this.

“N-Niall?” The trembling voice which calls his name snaps him out of his daze, and reality comes crashing through the protective fog his mind created.

“Hey,” Niall says when arms wrap around him with the same neediness his son is clinging to his shirt, as if he will up and disappear into thin air. “Hey Louis.”

“Oh god,” Louis sobs in Niall’s neck, “Don’t you ever do this to me again, you awful human being.”

“So,” Niall says when everyone in the room starts crying at Louis’ distress, the three identical babies not appreciating their mum’s sorrow. “What name did we go with?”

“Levy,” Louis answers.

“Cute,” Niall tells his son, who seems exhausted. “You are a cute kid.”

There is an anguished scream, one which makes both omegas shiver, and all the children freeze with fear.

“What the…” Louis says at the inhuman sound, clinging to Niall. “What the hell is that?”

“That would be my alpha,” Niall winces, “Who I left sleeping alone.”

“It’s okay,” Louis raises his hands in surrender and steps back when Zayn comes looking for Niall. “Your mate is right here,” He quickly steps away from Niall and picks up Emma, who is responding very strongly to Louis’ emotional disturbance. Jamie is torn between who he wants more, Louis or Niall. Alex wants Levy back, and then to mark Niall. The blond is the only person in the house who hasn’t been marked by Alex.

“Hi,” Niall says, his voice rough from months of misuse.

“I thought you left,” The tears falling down Zayn’s face are a contradiction to his angry red eyes. “I thought you were gone.”

“Perfect,” Niall can’t help but say at the beautiful angel standing in front of him. Zayn is a sight for sore eyes. “You are perfect.”

“No,” Zayn crosses the room and wraps his son and mate in his arms. “We are perfect.”

“Let them have a moment, sweetie.” Louis tells Jamie, who wants to join the family hug.

Alex rolls over on his tummy, into the spot Levy was previously resting. He misses his crib mate.

\----------

When Liam rushes home an hour later, fresh off of night shift, the entire house is awake. At the centre of all the attention is Niall. Awake and aware and alive and calm.

“Don’t just stand here like an idiot,” Edward pushes Liam toward his family, “Go to them.”

“Hi,” Niall tells Liam, who drops to his knees beside him, “This is our baby,” He gestures to Levy, who takes a big lung full of Niall’s scent as if it’s oxygen.

“Yes,” Liam says, after a moment of staring reverently, “This is our baby.”

“I like him,” Niall says, placing a kiss on Levy’s face. “I think he likes me too.” The baby is still crying with relief, but it is happy crying, not the tormented, frantic wailing from just last night.

“You think?” Zayn smiles his biggest smile, the one which makes him glow like an angel.

“Yeah,” Niall doesn’t get the sarcasm. “Levy likes me.”

“Levy loves you,” Louis says, trying to keep Jamie from crawling toward the reunited family. “Levy has been going crazy without you.”

“I missed you,” Liam wraps his mates and baby into his arms. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“Okay,” Niall says, his voice small. “I won’t leave again.” He promises.

“You better not.” Zayn says in Niall’s ear.

“Life is so pointless without you,” Liam tells Niall, “Everything is so useless without you.”

“We are so useless without you,” Zayn says, speaking for Liam and Levy, “We can’t even function.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall says to everyone in the room. “I messed up.”

“Hey,” Louis places a kiss in Niall’s hair, “You’re back and that’s all that matters.”

“Do you mind?” Edward asks the group of people surrounding Niall protectively. “I would like to speak to blondie alone.”

“Edward,” Louis says, “Whatever it is, it can wait.”

“No,” Edward says coldly. “It cannot.”

\----------

“Look,” Niall asks as soon as he is seated in Edward’s home office, Levy in his arms. The baby is enjoying the first carefree sleep of his entire life. “I know what you are going to say.”

“Do you?” Edward shuts his laptop lid. He’s been researching like mad, trying to find the cabbie’s identity. So far, he’s had no luck.

“I am sorry,” Niall says.

“You risked my medical licence,” Edward sneers.

“Not really,” Niall argues, “You are gifted. My chances of surviving this whole thing went up by like a thousand percent because you are involved.”

“A thousand percent?” Edward is annoyed at how protective he feels of the omega seated in front of him, clutching what has to be the most helpless baby in his arms. “Do you have any understanding of math?”

“What do you want me to say?” Niall asks, those baby blue eyes dull with pain.

“You risked Zayn and Liam’s sanity,” Edward keeps up the unhappy scolding.

“I gave them the family they’ve always wanted.” Niall says.

“I will never forgive you for this,” Edward isn’t angry, just blank. Those dark green eyes are filled with harsh, unforgiving judgement. “Our friendship ends here.”

“Whatever,” Niall laughs, and it’s bitter. “I don’t care.”

“Good,” Edward fires back. “I hope you burn in hell for what you’ve put us all through.”

“Hey,” Niall snaps, “You see this here,” He holds out the baby who makes an annoyed sound when held away from his mum, “This is my reward. The rest of you can turn your backs on me, but this baby…”

“This child has suffered more than all of us combined,” Edward interrupts, “This child has been in misery. This child has been under the impression that his mother abandoned him.”

“I did _not_ abandon my son.”

“You kind of did,” Edward narrows his eyes, not afraid to press on a nerve. “If it wasn’t for Louis your kid would be dead. But that was all part of the plan, wasn’t it? Louis would raise your kid. I would step in when you needed emergency surgery. Harry would represent Liam and Zayn should they end up in court. You thought all of this through, didn’t you?”

Niall laughs, “You don’t know anything.”

“We are all pawns in your end game.” Edward’s eyes are pure ice. “We all have a role to play.”

“I love Louis.” Niall says, “I love all of you.”

“Well,” Edward says, “You have an amazing way of showing it.”

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Niall asks.

“No,” Edward shakes his head, “You tell people whatever you want to. Tell whatever lies you need. I’m out. You do _not_ use me again.”

“Look,” Niall whispers after a second, “I am sorry.”

“I don’t care.” Edward shakes his head. “Seriously, I do not care what you do after this.”

“I love you,” Niall stresses, “All of you.”

“Your feelings count,” Edward says, “But ours don’t? It matters how you feel about your husbands, but not how they feel about you?”

“Of course it matters,” Niall says, “You all matter.”

“No,” Edward says, “We don’t. When you are dead, we cease to exist as far as you are concerned. You have arranged for an omega to care for your child, and for people to care for your husbands when you are gone. You get to rest in peace and we go on without you.”

Niall, for once in his life, is dumbstruck.

“It’s not that simple,” Edward says, “We have to live with your loss. Louis has to comfort this child every times he cries for his mum. I have to tell your husbands nothing, when…” Edward pauses, laughing hysterically, painfully, “I’ve never kept a secret from them in my entire life. It feels wrong.”

“What do you want me to say, Edward?”

“You are selfish,” Edward wants to throw himself out the window.

“Yes,” Niall nods, unable to feel anything. “I am.”

“Get out of my sight.” Edward turns away from the blond. “Just get lost.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Niall stands up. It feels natural to hold his baby, as if he’s been doing this his entire life.

“You are _not_ welcome,” Is Edward’s response. “I don’t ever want to have to operate on you again.”


	55. Chapter 55

“So.”

Niall smiles at his brother, “So?” He says.

“Cute kid. Good job.” Greg says and then winces. _Did I just really say that? God._ One minute spent with his brother and he’s an awkward teenager again.

“Thanks,” Niall shrugs off the awkward, looking down at his son, who is sleeping peacefully.

“He sleeps a lot,” Greg observes, “Is that normal?”

“He’s Zayn’s kid,” Niall scoffs, “I’m surprised he ever wakes up.”

“Zayn doesn’t sleep much,” Greg says, reminded of the time his brothers-in-law came to visit. Zayn was up before anyone else in the house, working out.

“Not anymore,” Niall says, not bothering to keep his voice down for the slumbering child. Levy loves Niall’s voice, and the louder it is, the deeper the baby sleeps. “Being a doctor and all.” Zayn slept a lot when he was healing from his gunshot wounds, but going back to work has him back to light sleep.

“I can’t believe you’re a parent,” Greg chuckles, “God help my nephew.”

“Is there something you want?”

“I was joking.” Greg says quickly at Niall’s offended tone, “Brothers do that you know.”

“Right,” Niall says. He doesn’t know what brothers do. He can count on one hand the amount of hours Greg has spent with him when not forced by their parents. The only brothers Niall’s ever seen are the Styles triplets, and their relationship is on a whole other plane of intimacy. Compared to them, Niall and Greg are complete strangers.

“I was thinking,” Greg clears his throat, “That if it’s okay with your husbands, you should come stay with us for a few weeks. I know Denise would love to have you.”

“Right,” Niall says.

“Your nephew is growing like a weed.” Greg laughs.

Niall nods, “He is.” Every time he sees Theo, the kid is much bigger than before. Getting to see his nephew is a holiday treat. Greg doesn’t allow many meetings between Niall and his son. He claims it’s because of his difficult schedule. Niall thinks it’s because Greg is convinced his pathetic omega brother will infect Theo with his filthy submissiveness.

“He misses you so much,” Greg keeps going, despite the unnerving emptiness in Niall’s eyes. His younger brother lights up around his husbands and friends, but all Greg gets is the same person he grew up with. The scrawny omega who would hide under his bed whenever Greg’s alpha friends came over.

“Likewise,” Niall replies honestly.

“So,” Greg raises his eyebrows at the monosyllable monotone that is Niall’s response, “Are you okay to come visit?”

“Not allowed to travel,” Niall says, “Doctor’s orders.” It’s true. Flying is strictly prohibited.

“Of course,” Greg says, forcing himself to nod. The voice in the back of his mind tells him that if Niall truly wanted to visit, Zayn and Liam would drive him for hundreds of miles. Anything to cater to their mate.

“I should,” Niall stands up, “Put Levy down.” He says, and he’s lying. Greg knows. Niall never puts Levy down during his daytime nap, choosing instead to hold his son for hours.

“I read your book,” Greg says desperately, anything to keep the conversation going.

“Good.” Niall says simply, ready to walk out the door of the upstairs living room in the Styles house.

“Jesus,” Greg stands up, angry, “Am I that unpleasant?”

A decade ago, Niall would have cowered at his brother’s stance. Today, all Greg gets is a slow, uncomprehending blink. “Excuse me?”

“You can’t wait to get away from me.”

Another shrug and it’s maddening. “What do you want, Greg?”

“I…” Greg forces himself to think carefully about what he’s going to say, because something tells him, that Niall has given up on him. “I want us to be brothers.”

“We are,” Niall promises, and it’s hollow.

“I want to start over,” Greg begs, “I know I’ve made some mistakes…” It was excruciating, having a brother everyone in his school wanted to mark and breed. Never-mind that Niall spent most of his childhood and teen years in an empty bedroom, playing with his guitar and reading his books. Greg couldn’t deal with it, and that’s his fault. “I want to be a good brother.”

“You are,” Niall says.

The Niall Greg grew up with and the Niall so many young fans worship are two different people. Zayn and Liam have brought out a facet of his personality Greg wants to know.

“Look,” Niall turns around. He’s practically swimming in the hoodie he’s wearing. It belongs to one of his husbands. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“I’m not a bloody teenage girl, Niall,” Greg barks, making Levy flinch in his sleep, “You’re a writer, damn it. Come up with a better line.”

“No,” Niall reassures, “It’s me. I’m the problem.” He rocks Levy a little, easily calming the baby down. “You didn’t sign up for this,” He continues after making sure Levy is in deep sleep, “An omega brother, capable of going into heat like a bitch.”

“No,” Greg holds up his hands, physically revolted at Niall’s cutting words. “No, Niall I never…”

“I know,” Niall interrupts. “You don’t see me that way, but it’s who I am, Greg.”

“No,” Greg begs, “Niall you are…”

“You’ve created two different Nialls in your head.” Niall ignores Greg’s attempts to take control of the conversation, “Your pure little baby brother, and the omega, but they are one and the same, Greg.”

“Niall…” Greg says, out of words, and judging by Niall’s tone, out of time. It’s just too damn late.

“Zayn’s rubbing off on me,” Niall smirks charmingly; he looks so calm and confident despite his tiredness, “I caught all his psychobabble.”

“I am so sorry, Niall.”

“I should be the one apologizing. I am an omega,” Niall keeps going, “All the crap I have had to endure aside, you and dad and mum had a rough time of it, and I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“This is all I am,” Niall doesn’t seem to care whether or not Greg accepts him. “It’s all I’m worth.”

“You are my brother.” Greg stresses, “You will always be my brother.”

“Of course,” Niall replies. “Let’s keep it that way. None of this friendship garbage. We can see each other at family functions, and attend each other’s funerals,” Niall’s smile is morbid, “Whichever one of us dies first.”

“It could have been you,” Their roles have flipped. Greg is the emotional one, and Niall’s the one who doesn’t give a crap. “You could have died.”

“I probably will die before you. Betas live longer than Omegas.” Niall states facts.

“Do you have to be so fucking cold?”

“Did you?” Niall asks, “Have to be so fucking cold?”

“No,” Greg says, tearing up, “And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Niall says, “Stand by your choices. Be an adult about it.” That said, he walks toward the door, “Call me if you need money.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Greg can’t help but snap, insulted.

“It means,” Niall turns around again, “That should your finances get out of control, feel free to ring me. Between my doctor husbands, and the royalties from my book, I should have no problem helping out. Not bad for an omega, right?”

\----------

“Your daughter is gorgeous.” The store attendant, an omega, tells Edward, who cocks his head to the side.

“I know.” Edward says, “She is a flawless specimen.”

“Right,” The omega gives the sharply dressed alpha a concerned look. “Can I help you with anything today?”

“I am looking for wedding rings.” Edward tells her, “It’s why I’ve brought all the females I know with me.”

Gemma and Anne make excited sounds behind Edward, as they look through the beautiful jewelry excitedly.

“Okay,” The omega says, “My name is…”

“No one cares, dear,” Edward interrupts her. “Wedding rings, now.”

“Right,” The submissive can’t help but huff, annoyed. “Here are some of our latest designs.” She pulls out a case full of pricey wedding bands.

“What do you say, Miss Emma?” Edward asks his daughter respectfully, “Do we want mommy wearing these cheap arse rings?”

Emma, charmed by her father’s dimples, smiles back happily, flashing her own. The same grin which makes Emma happy terrifies the store attendant. _He looks like a hyena._ The girl can’t help but think. _Who was crazy enough to marry him?_ She wonders. The male is breathtakingly handsome, even hauntingly so, but the aura of power and insanity around him is making her feel weak-kneed and frightened.

“Show me something expensive,” Edward tells the salesperson. “I want it to be so lavish, that my mate can’t help but think of my money every time he looks at his rings.”

 _Typical alpha male,_ the attendant sighs. _Wants to flash his wealth every chance he gets._ “We are the most expensive store in town. These are our priciest rings.”

“How cheap,” Edward makes a face at the classy, exquisite selection, which even the richest can only dream of owning. “Disgusting.”

“Maybe rings are not for you?” The girl says, “Lots of groups go for bracelets, necklaces, piercings.”

“Hmm,” Edward says to his daughter thoughtfully, “What do you think? What should we get for mommy?” Behind him, Gemma and Anne stack jewelry near the cash register, ordering Edward to pay for it.

Emma squeals and reaches toward a case.

“Splendid.” Edward nods at his daughter’s choice. “Your mother is my princess,” He says to Emma, “It’s only fitting.”

“That tiara is for display purposes only,” The omega sighs when Edward makes his way to a case. “The royal family donated it to us over a century ago, and since this is our main store and all…”

“How much?” Edward barks. “Hurry up.” There’s still a lot of shopping to be done, with the wedding date being just around the corner.

The omega doesn’t answer, just gets her store manager.

\----------

“That was so easy,” Louis lets out a happy sound. Putting the children to bed tonight was a breeze.

“Mhmm,” Niall makes an agreeing noise.

“That’s because it was two of us,” Louis laughs, “Usually it’s four against one.”

“You trying to make me feel guilty?” Niall mock glares at Louis.

“Yes,” Louis giggles, and rolls on top of Niall.

“You are not supposed to be putting weight on me,” Niall complains, but shifts to let Louis get comfortable.

“I don’t care,” Louis lets out a happy sigh. “Not fair,” He grumbles when he rests his head on Niall’s stomach, which is back to being washboard again. “How the fuck?”

Niall shrugs, “I have a fast metabolism. Didn’t eat much during the coma.”

“But still,” Louis groans, feeling the blonde’s abdomen gently, “It’s like you were never even pregnant. You can’t even be used as a pillow,” Louis grumbles and chooses instead to spoon the blond, throwing a leg over his hip.

“Thanks for taking care of Levy,” Niall says when Louis’ gotten himself settled in behind him.

“You are not welcome,” Louis replies, his tone similar to Edward’s when he’d said the same thing to Niall. “Don’t ever leave us again,” The tremor in Louis’ voice is nothing like Edward’s calm, steely tone.

“I am sorry.” Niall can’t apologize enough.

“It’s not okay.” Louis sniffles, inhaling Niall’s scent. “You can’t do this to me again.”

“I won’t.” Niall promises. “I swear, Louis. I won’t.”

“Stupid blond,” Louis tightens his grip around Niall’s waist, “I haven’t been molested in months. I’m feeling all virginal.”

Niall laughs, and reaches behind them, grabbing Louis’ bottom. “Better?”

“What kind of stalker are you?” Louis snaps, “I’m not your grandma. Put some squeeze into it.”

Niall laughs harder, wincing at the pain below his waist at the action. His discomfort isn’t missed by Louis, who strokes Niall’s stomach comfortingly. “Easy, don’t pull a muscle. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Louis places a tender kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Don’t want your last act on this planet to be groping my arse.”

“But what a way to go, right?” Niall leers.

 _He’s back,_ Louis sends a grateful prayer up to whoever is running this universe. _Thank god._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. My throat feels like it's on fire. Still wrote another chapter. This story is consuming me. I remember events in reference to which chapter I posted. I find myself wondering "What would Edward Do?" In various situations. My future is bleak.


	56. Chapter 56

“You had one job,” Marcel says to Edward when the tiara arrives, his tone livid. “One job.” Marcel has been handling most of the wedding planning by himself. He let Edward go to the jewelry store the Styles family has been going to for generations, hoping Edward would buy something classy and pragmatic.

“Uh,” Louis says, staring at the tiara, all giant sapphires and everything. “Wow.”

“I love it.” Harry squeals. “I want a matching one!”

“I want one too.” Niall says to his husbands, who still haven’t recovered from their hysterical laughter. “Get me a tiara.”

Marcel massages his forehead, “Edward, when I told you to go buy wedding jewelry for Louis, I meant something practical.”

“This goes with everything,” Edward gestures to the crown, which glitters brilliantly in Louis’ hands. “Seriously, show me one outfit in Louis’ wardrobe this doesn’t coordinate with.”

“Something practical meaning, rings, or bracelets, or…”

“Necklaces,” Edward finishes, “That girl at the store told me. I don’t care. A princess deserves a tiara.”

“It’s beautiful,” Louis can’t help but say at the ridiculously expensive headband.

“Put it on,” Edward orders, “Obey your husband.”

“Oh my god,” Harry bursts into tears when Louis dons the headwear, “This is everything.”

“All hail king Louis,” Niall says reverently.

“Liam, tell blondie Louis is my princess.” Edward glares at Niall. The two haven't been speaking to each other.

Liam sighs and relays Edward's message to Niall.

“Liam, tell psycho, Louis is my king.” Niall isn’t afraid to glare back.

"I can't live like this," Liam tells Edward and Niall, "I can't."

Niall is the only omega Liam has romantically been involved with who doesn't run at the sight of Edward. This recent fight between the two, which Liam doesn't even know the cause of, is starting to get on everyone's nerves.

“Okay that _is_ beautiful,” Zayn says, “Louis looks gorgeous in that thing. Now I want one."

“Miss Emma made the selection,” Edward says, “I trust her judgement.”

“Oh god,” Marcel makes a sad sound, “Not my sensible little baby girl. Emma spends one afternoon with Edward and comes back crazy.”

“What’s more sensible than this?” Niall says as Louis smirks prettily at his reflection in the hallway mirror. “Anyone with such a perky bottom deserves to be crowned.”

“He can’t wear that publicly,” Marcel begs the crazy people to understand.

“Says who?” Edward snarks, “If anything, Louis’ entire life will become classier.”

“He needs rings,” Marcel argues.

“Cock rings?” Edward says.

“No,” Marcel snaps as Louis blushes, the redness of his cheeks complimenting the rubies in the crown nicely.

“Look,” Edward talks to Marcel as if the youngest triplet is the crazy one, “I have a solution. We go to that tattoo place Harry always goes to, and you all get _Property of Edward Styles_ tattooed on your lower backs.”

“We are _not_ getting tramp stamps.” Marcel snaps. Harry lets out a disappointed sound.

“You are so unreasonable. I’m the only one making compromises here.” Edward lets out an anguished sound, and runs upstairs with speed which would make any teenage girl proud.

“The sapphires bring your eyes out,” Niall tells Louis, who blows the mirror a kiss.

\----------

“Mommy has to go take an exam,” Louis explains to the children, who are watching him suspiciously. Whenever Louis starts making excuses, he’s planning to leave his babies and go do something unimportant, like not spending time with his babies.

“I will be back in a few hours.” Louis keeps up the speech, “Try to keep calm.”

Jamie gives his siblings, who are sitting beside him, wearing matching sweaters, a look. He is planning on raising hell. That will teach their mum not to leave them.

“I realize you don’t like being away from me,” Louis sighs when Alex glares at him. “But this is a government mandated thing, and none of us have a choice.”

“I am also leaving,” Niall says, his stance a lot more relaxed than Louis, “I feel confident I will do well on this exam.”

“How?” Louis asks the blond, who still looks weak and tired, but much better. Colour is starting to come back to Niall’s face, and his hair is starting to regain its healthy quality. “Seriously, how is that possible.”

“I have my ways.” Niall’s expression tells Louis that he’s planning on answering multiple choice questions randomly.

Levy is thankfully asleep, happily surrounded by Niall’s scent. The blond slept in one of Liam’s hoodies, and covered his son with the garment as soon as the kid passed out for his nap, to hopefully trick the baby into believing his mum is still with him. The child is still young enough, that he can fall for such a trap. The triplets are older, and stronger, and know better.

"Look," Louis tries to reason with his children, who give their mum stubborn, unimpressed looks, "You will understand when your omega has to go take this stupid exam. Hopefully by then, it won't be a requirement."

Jamie takes Emma's arm, and starts nibbling on it. Louis can tell the baby is extra irritated. Alex makes an annoyed sound, and shoves his own hand in Jamie's face. _Why are you eating her and not me?_

"Why aren't you mad at him?" Louis tries his best to throw Niall under the bus. "He is betraying you too."

"I am secondary mommy," Niall answers, "You are the primary." He has a much more relaxed relationship with the triplets, who while extremely possessive of Louis, tend to treat Niall like any alpha children would a young omega nanny.

"Yeah," Louis hisses, "Lets hope Levy doesn't wake up anytime soon. We will see how well he responds to _his_ primary mommy not being here."

"Why do I have to keep telling everyone this?" Niall says, "He is Zayn's. He takes longer naps than the rest of us sleep all night long."

"He is also Liam's," Louis reminds Niall, "He is a sensitive future poet capable of great bouts of depression and melancholy."

Niall's eyes widen when the puzzle pieces all fit together. The kid looks like Zayn, and has inherited Liam's personality. "Let's get that dumb exam over with." Niall grabs Louis' arm and drags him out. The triplets keep quiet for Levy's benefit, but Louis can tell they are crying on the inside and that's breaking his heart.

Harry and Marcel rush in as soon as Niall and Louis leave.

"Forget about the pretty omega people," Harry drawls as his children give him upset looks. _How could you let our mums leave?_ "We are your mothers now."

"Haz," Marcel makes a face, "How is that comforting for the children?"

"Quiet," Harry grabs a random triplet, which turns out to be Alex, and starts grooming him. The baby boys are less than a year old, but their curls are already coming in strong. "Let's make you handsome," He tells the stoic baby. "You're a ladies man, aren't you?" Harry coos at the child.

"Oh," Marcel says sarcastically, "He's a ladies man alright." Alex is watching Levy protectively.

"Hey," Harry says defensively, as Jamie nudges his side, asking his fashion forward father to groom him as well, "Just because he's in love with Levy, doesn't mean he can't dress to impress."

"We all know how he's going to dress," Marcel sighs when Emma crawls into his lap, demanding he pet her straight hair. "Armani has another customer for life." Even at a young age, Alex shuns all bright colours, and prefers, blacks, greys and simple, dulled shades of primary colours.

"You want Levy to think you're dashing, don't you?" Harry asks Alex, "Don't want him leaving you for a sane person, do you?"

Alex whines at Harry's words. The child's animal instincts are very strong. Harry doesn't even flinch at the punishing bite he receives as an answer. "Ruin him for another person, Alex." Harry says quietly, as Jamie climbs into his lap, and starts "combing" his father's longer, larger curls, which in true baby fashion is just tugging at the locks. Harry doesn't mind it one bit. "Make yourself so perfect, he doesn't even think about anyone else."

Marcel can't help but give Harry a troubled look, as Emma starts to fall asleep under his soothing touch.

\----------

“Mr. Horan,” GH says dryly, “You decided to show your face around here again, I’m surprised.”

“I’m ready for the final exam,” Niall says proudly, “I’ve been studying for months.”

 _You haven't even been awake for months._ Louis narrows his eyes at Niall.

“And what’s _your_ excuse?” GH gives Louis an annoyed look. Her favourite has been missing for months.

“I gave birth,” Louis tries to smile warmly, but it’s just painful. “To three children.”

“That’s no excuse,” GH taps her foot, “But considering how well you did before your absence, I will allow you to sit in the exam.”

“Having three children is not an excuse?” Louis whispers as he takes a seat. “Then what is?”

Niall smirks at Will, who whimpers as the blond omega passes him.

“You have exactly forty-five minutes,” GH says, her tone delicate and prim, “Oh,” She says sweetly, “I will be marking negatively.”

“What does that mean?” A girl desperately shrieks.

“She will be penalizing us for wrong answers,” Louis informs her.

“Honestly,” GH says, dislike clear in her eyes, “I doubt _any_ of you will pass.”

\----------

“So,” Liam scratches his head, Zayn in shock beside him, “Niall is the only person who passed?”

“How?” Louis whimpers as he goes over his exam, Edward right beside him, “I _memorized_ that fucking textbook. How?”

“Love,” Liam grabs Niall’s shoulders, “How did you do this? Did you cheat?”

“I made Liam’s penis.” Niall replies.

“What?” Every single person in the close vicinity asks. Liam chokes on his own spit.

“He’s right,” If anyone knows Liam’s penis better than Niall, it’s Zayn, who stares at the photocopy of the scantron, and the answers Niall has penciled in, the pattern looking truly like Liam’s dick. “This is Liam’s alright.”

“Can we go see cute small person?” Niall asks Liam, whose cheeks are rouge.

“Yes, Niall,” Zayn says patiently, “We can go see Levy.”

“I-I,” Louis starts sobbing, “Why is this happening to me? I’m a good person.”

“I will see all of you next semester,” GH says, as she walks through the crowd in a cloud of perfume and distaste. She glares at Niall as she passes him, “I will see you in hell, Mr. Horan. God help your spawn.”

“I will miss _you_ more,” Niall calls out at her shawl covered back.

“Let me go,” A boy screams, as his husbands hold him back, “I will kill her!” Many omegas are being held back by their alphas.

“Kill her,” Louis orders Edward, who seems genuinely happy at everyone’s failure. “Fucking kill her.”

Edward makes a delighted sound when a lilac haired girl pulls out a knife and charges toward GH, who rolls her eyes and disappears around the corner. The girl’s alphas try to calm her down but they are in tears themselves.

“I can’t do this again,” Louis balls up the exam and throws it in a random direction. An alpha growls when the thick stack of crunched up papers hits him. Edward growls back, challenging the other dominant.

“Can I have the original scantron?” Niall asks Zayn, looking like a cherubic being full of innocence and light. “I want to frame the picture I drew with dots.”

“Babe,” Zayn sighs as Edward lets out a thunderous laugh, startling all others around them. Dr. Styles might be giving Niall the silent treatment, but can’t help but rejoice at the blonde’s lack of shame. “Those are part of the permanent record the government keeps on you.”

“Let’s all go home.” Zayn says kindly, as Liam pulls out a tissue to control his nosebleed.

“I am not coming back here,” Louis throws his hands up and storms through the hall, toward the front door. “Fuck my life.”

“Louis,” Zayn calls out, “You will have to take the course again, or your marriage licence will be revoked.”

“Suck on this!” Louis grabs his crotch and shrieks at security personnel, who make a face at the disrespectful omega, “Bastards.”

“Anyone willing to take a bribe?” Edward calls out toward a group of employees.

“N-Nialler,” Liam says to the mother of his child, who is staring at the photocopy of the scantron with loving eyes, “What have I told you about drawing my penis?”

“Let him,” Zayn says, very protective of his mate’s artistic side. “It’s good for healing.”

“How is,” Liam curses when more blood comes out of his nose, “That,” He glares at the picture, “Good for his health.”

“Look how happy Niall gets,” Zayn says, “I know the feeling.” He is also very fond of Liam’s penis.

“We are parents now,” Liam tries to reason with his horny mates, who both stare at Liam’s crotch hungrily. “We should be more asexual. I say we give up sex altogether. Be good role models for Levy.”

“Or,” Niall grins, “I can put Levy to bed, and you two can take my virginity."

Usually Zayn sides with his sensible husband, and helps Liam keep crazy Niall under control. Today is not a usual day. Today Niall is smiling carelessly and looking beautiful in Zayn’s favourite hoodie, and windblown blond hair (how? The omega has been indoors all day) might as well be a source of light, and baby blue eyes are so sweet and innocent. There are circles underneath those eyes, because Niall is in recovery and taking such good care of their son, and…

“Sounds like a plan," Zayn says, making Liam and Niall gasp in surprise.

“Let's go,” Niall grabs his alphas’ hands before Liam has a chance to protest, dragging them both toward the front door. Edward and Louis, who are busy making a scene, glare at the threesome when they are pushed along.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone struggling with suicidal thoughts.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Zayn promises Niall as he undresses. “You will never walk straight again.” All medical experts recommend six weeks of wait after childbirth to have sex. Levy is six months old. It’s safe.

“I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.” Niall pouts, not bothering to remove his clothes. He wants his husbands to unwrap him like a present. As far as he’s concerned, this is his wedding night.

“For the last time,” Liam snaps, “You are _not_ a virgin. You are a parent.” Niall manages to insult his alpha pride every chance he gets. Baby Levy is proof that Niall is nowhere close to being sexually pure.

Before Niall can respond, Edward steps in the room, rolling his eyes at the unmanly shriek Liam lets out as he pulls his boxers up. “I’ve seen your cock before, Dr. Payne. Gorgeous as always.” Liam’s dick is a glorious vision. _Accidentally_ walking in on him showering is one of Edward’s greatest accomplishments. “What do you idiots think you are doing?”

“Get out,” Liam snaps at Edward, growling at his best friend. “Seriously, get lost.”

“No sex.” Edward tells the shirtless alphas, who stand in front of Niall’s protectively. Their instincts are telling them that another alpha has come to challenge them for their mate, which is obviously very far from the truth. “Blondie isn’t ready for it.”

Liam’s demeanour immediately changes. Zayn is shocked beside him. Niall deflates behind his husbands.

Edward makes a disappointed sound when Liam puts his pants back on. "It's not safe to have sex?" Zayn asks.

“No,” Edward snaps at Niall. “You idiot.” Anyone else barking at their omega and Zayn and Liam would have intervened. But Edward is allowed.

“It’s fine,” Niall sighs as Liam and Zayn look at him with question in their eyes, “It’s been six months.”

“You will wait another six months.” Edward stares down at Niall, “Is that fucking clear?”

“Jesus,” Liam snaps. If Edward says it’s not safe to have sex, then it’s not. That’s it.

“We have to know,” Zayn gives Edward and Niall pleading looks. “Liam and I deserve to know what our mate went through.”

“That’s up to blondie,” Edward leers at Zayn and Liam’s godly bodies. He gets his fair share of sexy muscular alpha action, thanks to Harry, but it doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate his ridiculously built best friends.

“I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“Too fucking bad,” Liam normally doesn’t resort to petty alpha tactics, but he finds himself cornering Niall and growling like a demon. The worst part is that Niall doesn’t seem surprised at all, as if he’s expecting his husband to react angrily.

“Why don’t I,” Louis says from the doorway, blushing at Liam and Zayn’s shirtlessness. “Take the babies upstairs so you can all talk.”

“It’s okay to look,” Edward encourages Louis to stare at Liam and Zayn as much as possible. Anything which makes Louis horny is fine, as long as it's Edward, or his sexy clones who get to fuck the sexual energy out of pretty princess.

“I want Louis to be here.” Niall says, his voice small.

“Then we want Edward here,” Zayn says, Liam nodding furiously.

“I don’t want to be here,” Edward grumbles but sits down. This is going to be an excruciating conversation.

“I am your mother now,” Everyone hears Harry say from the hallway, when the babies make curious sounds, asking for Louis and Niall.

Niall takes a deep breath and begins. “I presented when I was sixteen. My family was… not too happy about my omega gender.”

“We guessed,” Edward says. Niall’s parents looked exhausted at having to deal with an omega son. Greg seemed angry. Resentful. As if nature robbed him of a proper brother.

“I,” Niall shrugs, “I was fine with it. Not much changed.”

“Really?” Louis is surprised. Presenting as an omega is usually a life-changing event. It shakes people. It alters them.

“I was still the same person,” Niall stresses, “I just holed up in my room, and locked the door.”

“And your family let you?” Liam asks disbelievingly. Niall hates talking about his life before marriage, and his husbands never push him. This is a golden opportunity to get to know their mate better.

“They forced me to go to tea parties,” Niall grumbles, “To get me to be more proper and all, but I would run away.”

“That’s not safe.” Zayn can’t help but say, afraid for Niall, even when discussing past events which he could never change.

“I thought I would lose my mind,” Niall says, irritated, “I hated the whole etiquette thing. I wanted alphas who would like me for me.”

“And?” Liam prompts Niall to keep going.

“I didn’t think I would find any.” Niall sniffles, “I mean,” He throws his hands up, “What kind of damaged losers would want an omega like me.”

“Thank you,” Zayn says sarcastically.

“Babe,” Liam says gently, “You had like, a hundred groups courting you.”

“They would all run away once they get saw me for me.” Niall says, extremely frustrated with himself.

“Fuck them all.” Louis says and grabs the blond, pulling him into his lap. “They don't deserve you.”

“Okay,” Zayn tries to keep calm and logical, putting every psychiatric text he’s ever read to use. “So you don’t like doing domestic chores. That’s just fine babe.”

“I _can’t_ do domestic chores,” Niall says, letting Louis rock him back and forth.

“No,” Liam agrees with his mate, “You cannot.”

“Who cares?” Zayn sighs. “Babe. You are not a maid.”

“Exactly,” Niall yells, “I didn’t think anyone would agree with me.”

“But we do,” Liam says impatiently.

“I know,” Niall breaks into sobs, “It’s awful.”

“No it isn’t,” Louis rubs Niall’s back, trying to comfort the crying blond, “Babe. It means you found your soul-mates.”

“I was supposed to die alone,” Niall says, as Louis wipes his tears. “You two weren’t part of the plan.”

“We get it,” Liam snaps, “Now get to the part where you almost bled to death giving birth to our son.”

“I wasn’t going into heat,” Niall tries to control himself. Unfortunately, being an omega means having a much more difficult time controlling ones emotional reactions.

“You presented as an omega,” Louis says, confused, as the three doctors in the room make connections in their heads. “You went into heat.”

Alphas go into rut as soon as they present, omegas into heat.

“I did,” Niall keeps crying. His husbands force themselves to keep seated, instead of trying to comfort Niall. They want the complete story.

“And then the heats stopped.” Liam puts two and two together. Niall is inconsolable.

“What does that mean?” Louis asks everyone. “I don’t get it.”

“Lack of heats,” Edward answers, “After an initial heat, is a very clear sign of infertility.”

“What?” Louis can’t help but laugh. “Don’t be stupid.” Levy is living proof that Niall is very much capable of having babies.

“I didn’t give a crap,” Niall says, his eyes bloodshot. “Why should I have anyone’s children? If the whole world wants me to be a brood mare, then it’s a good thing I can’t have children.”

“Okay,” Louis says nervously, “What does everyone know that I don’t?”

“My parents flipped out,” Niall keeps going, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that disappointed.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam says, his tone livid. Zayn frozen beside him, his eyes unblinking.

“I was like, fuck it,” Niall shrugs, “If I’m that useless, I will just go fucking off myself.”

“What?” Everyone else says together. Even Edward, who has been watching blankly, looks alarmed at the confession.

“I left a note and everything,” Niall looks absent. He has travelled to the past, ready to revisit his nightmares. “I took the train. I didn’t want to make a mess. I ended up in a random town. It was New Years.”

 _This is hell._ Edward thinks. His best friends, his mate are all radiating hurt and misery. _I have died and gone to hell._

“But you said I had lots to live for,” Niall says in Louis’ neck.

“What?” Everyone says again, and it seems as if that word is starting to become their group slogan.

“You put me back on the train,” Niall says to Louis. “You said I wasn’t useless.”

“Babe,” Louis looks as if the world has flipped around on its axis, which it kind of has. “We met at the diner.”

“No,” Niall sniffles, his cheeks red. His immunity is low. The crying is enough to make him sickly. “We met on New Years.”

“I would have remembered,” Louis says, except, he wouldn’t have. He always drinks too much on New Years.

“You were so drunk.” Niall tells Louis, his voice full of accusation. “You forgot me.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis says, and he is starting to tear up, and Edward regrets being born.

“I tried looking for you,” Niall says, wiping his nose on his sleeve, “I couldn’t find you.”

“Must have been the year the kidnappers took me.” Louis deduces.

 _Hell is a vacation compared to this,_ Edward thinks, and judging from Liam and Zayn’s expressions, he is not the only one with that opinion.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam asks again, Zayn catatonic beside him.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Niall crumbles again, “You made me want to have babies.”

Edward picks up where Niall leaves off. “He somehow,” the doctor sounds incredulous, “got his hands on the x treatment.”

“The _what_ treatment?” Louis is considering tattooing the word _what_ on his forehead.

“I just call it that,” Edward shrugs. “It doesn’t have an official name. It's too dangerous for clinical trials. It's fatal in most cases. I don't even fully understand it.”

“Oh god,” Liam grabs his head, “What did you do, Nialler?”

“He got pregnant,” Edward answers for Niall. "I don't even know how he's still alive. Even one small fuck up could have killed him."

"I was super careful." Niall promises. "I swear." How the blond has managed to hide this from everyone is the biggest mystery. 

“Tell me everything,” Liam orders Edward, “I swear to god, if you keep anything out, I will kill you.”

“It’s life-threatening.” Edward obeys, and starts regurgitating anything he’s been able to find. “Most omegas die during labour, unless…”

“A surgeon steps in at the right time, and applies the correct stitches in the correct place.” Zayn says, and there’s a man in agony.

“How did you know what to do?” Liam asks Edward.

“I was mysteriously,” Edward gives Niall a dry look, “Pulled out of work, and sent on a week long conference pertaining to illegal fertility treatments. I had to attend numerous workshops on labour complications.”

“I remember that,” Zayn recalls Edward being furious at their chief at the impromptu and forced professional development. _Why don’t you send someone from the baby-making side of this hospital?_ Edward had asked his boss, who had stared back blankly. _What do I have to do with delivering babies?_ His contact with pregnant omegas is minimal at best.

“I threatened your chief of surgery,” Niall admits, “I told him I was going to ruin his life. I made him send Edward for all the right conferences.”

“You are lucky I paid attention during that wretched lecture,” Edward scolds Niall. “You idiot.”

“I am going to go throw up now,” Liam announces and runs out the room.

“I am not sorry.” Niall says firmly. “I will not apologize for having Levy.”

Zayn shakes his head and stands up. “I am sorry, Nialler,” There are no tears, just the agony his body is so used to broadcasting. Always broadcasting. Whether it was waiting for his mate to wake up, to his son’s anguished cries for his mum, to his husband and best friend’s defeated expression every time Niall winces with pain at sitting. Zayn is always broadcasting pain. “You obviously have a lot of issues,” Zayn says, “And we have done nothing but make them worse.”

“No,” Niall says desperately, “You didn’t. You saved me.”

“You saved _us,_ Niall.” Zayn says before he walks out. “We've just hurt you.”

“I should,” Louis can’t be near Niall right now. He extracts himself from the blond. He would like to go cry now. “I should go feed the babies. They must be hungry.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall offers, his tone sincere.

“I can’t,” Louis quickly shakes his head, obviously having trouble processing the news. “I can’t.”

“Am I a bad person?” Niall asks the room, which now only contains himself and Edward.

“You’re asking _me?”_ Edward scoffs. “Seriously?”

“I wanted to give Liam and Zayn the family they’ve always wanted.”

“Actions have consequences and all that.” Edward stands up and offers Niall a hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Niall lets Edward lead him outside.

“I better check your vitals.” Edward says, looking stressed. “You’re doing fine, but I’d rather not take any chances.”

“I was trying to help,” Niall mewls as Edward puts a blood pressure cuff on him when they’re in his office, carefully checking the omega over.

“This is where the lovey dovey part of the whole thing comes in.” Edward says, “No one wants to live without you, blondie.”

“I don’t want to live without them either,” Niall says as Edward checks his pulse. “I didn’t even _want_ to live until they came around.”

“You’ve kept us all in the dark for a while.” Edward says, his tone dead serious. “This ends now. I will personally watch you. No more shady activity from you.”

“I wasn’t trying to be shady.” Niall says, crushed. “I was trying to be what the whole world wanted me to be all along. I was trying to be a mother.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a flashback.

“What are you doing?” Louis makes a face at Stan. “Seriously.”

“Lighting a candle,” Stan smiles as Louis, who rolls his eyes at his sentimental best friend. “It’s the last day of the year. I am praying for our well-being.”

“Don’t bother.” Louis pulls on a shirt, scrunching up his nose, trying to remember the last time he did laundry.

“Don’t you worry,” Stan grins when Louis sniffs his armpits. “Eleanor will take over laundry when we get married.”

“Right,” Louis likes the girl.

Is he crazy about her? No. Does she make his heart beat fast with one glance? Definitely not. Is she everything the romance novels are always going on about? Hell no. Eleanor is none of those things, but she is an omega, and she’s settled for two alphas who don’t even have five hundred dollars to their names, and for that, Louis is infinitely thankful.

“She’s a good cook,” Stan shrugs. “Not as good as you, but…”

“Well,” Louis says, “Anything’s better than your microwave cooking.”

“Shut it,” Stan quickly grabs Louis and places a kiss on his cheek. Sometimes, Louis wishes Stan would do more than that. Obviously, he is not exactly looking for the guy's knot, but they are going to be husbands, for god sake. Husbands should be more than platonic touches and respectable distances and enough personal space to fit a planet in.

“That’s enough snark from you." Stan laughs, "It’s December thirty-first. May this be the happiest year we’ve ever had.”

“Right,” Louis says as Stan starts praying. They live in a very religious area and Stan fits right in. Louis doesn’t believe in god. Not anymore. He stopped believing a long time ago. There’s not much to pray for. There’s not much to live or hope for. Stan is the first person who’s okay. He doesn’t hurt, and he’s okay, and he wants to build a nest with Louis and that’s enough. Louis’ made it this far, and this is all enough.

 _I’m happy,_ Louis tells himself as he steps outside. _This is good enough._

\----------

“I would like to raise a toast,” Stan says. “To my darling Eleanor. My perfect bride to be.”

Louis obligatorily raises his glass up. It’s only six-thirty in the evening and he’s got a pleasant buzz going and this is great. Ever since he presented, it takes an annoyingly larger amount of alcohol to get him drunk but all liquor’s on sale right now, thanks to the post-Christmas sales, and the New Year’s deals and Louis’ got his favourite vodka (cheap and sweet, just like him) and everything’s alright with the world.

Eleanor lifts her eyes from her cell-phone and smiles at her fiancés. “Thanks you guys. I love you.”

Louis winces every time she says it. They’ve known each other for years, and it’s become routine for them to say things like _love you_ and _miss you,_ but do they really?

 _Would it matter if I wasn't here?_ Louis finds himself wondering, not just about Stan and Eleanor, but about the world in general, _Would it make one lick of a difference if I didn't exist?_

"I hope our children have your eyes," Eleanor finds herself saying to Louis, for the thousandth time. Her omega physiology doesn't allow for a lot of alcohol tolerance.

"Right," Louis says.  Children. Puppies. Small humans who rely on their parents for everything. _What the hell do I have to offer my offspring?_ Louis wonders as Eleanor starts gushing over how many children she wants and when she wants them. She has more well-to-do offers for marriage, but she's chosen these alphas so that she can have a bit more freedom in her life choices. Rich alphas tend to be too controlling.

Children cost money. Someone as dirt poor as Louis can't imagine having yet another person to support. Bakeries don't exactly offer high wages, or hell, even liveable wages. _I can't even afford to pay her cellphone bill._ Louis thinks gloomily, as Eleanor fights to pay attention to her husbands-to-be, and not her beloved mobile.

"Stop it," Stan kicks Louis when Eleanor steps in the other room to take a call. Louis wonders if Eleanor knows he can hear everything for a long distance, and that eight feet isn't enough for her to gush about her alphas without them hearing. She is still going on about Louis' eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Exactly," Stan has known Louis for a long time. To say the guy is energetic is an understatement. He is a firecracker, bursting with energy and strength. "You are being too quiet."

"You told me to be quiet."

"You were being too sarcastic." Stan sighs. "Try a healthy balance of humour and normal. For god’s sake, Louis. If she changes her mind we are both dead." With their financial status, they don't exactly have submissives lining up around the block to marry them.

"We are going to be married," Louis tries to reason with Stan, "Shouldn't she know me for who I am?"

"She has a lifetime to get to know you, idiot," Stan murmurs, keeping his tone below omega hearing range, "Be on your best behaviour during courting."

"And when the honeymoon ends?" Louis asks, and Stan rolls his eyes again.

"That was my mum," Eleanor makes a face when she walks back in. "Making sure my hymen is intact."

Stan laughs loudly, "You know, there are other ways to have fun. Oral fun, backdoor fun..."

"I don't think so." Eleanor giggles when Stan grabs her bum. "I'm a girl," She reminds Stan, "I've got no lubrication back there."

"That's what store-bought lube is for! They've got all kinds of flavours and everything."

"Not on your life, mister." Eleanor wags her index finger, cutely. Everything about her is cute. Cute is what Stan and Louis have signed up for.

A life time of cute.

Louis sighs. Stan will spend the rest of the night trying to get Eleanor to put out.

"It's New Year's," Stan begs, "Babe, please."

"Not until we're married."

"You know, Louis could go first." Stan says playfully, "Louis' cock is just as beautiful as the rest of him."

"How would _you_ know?" Eleanor asks disbelievingly.

"I have seen it." Stan says proudly. "Best knot in the neighbourhood."

"Stan loves knots," Louis nods sagely, smirking when Eleanor squeals with surprise and Stan kicks him again. "He likes to compare them, and take detailed notes on them."

"Oi," Stan yells, making Eleanor blush and laugh even harder. "We are going to be husbands. I'm allowed to check your dick out."

"Why don't you two," Eleanor suggests, "Get it on. Put on a show?"

"There goes my erection," Stan sighs.

"Come on," Eleanor says, "It will be fun."

"There are some boundaries you just don't cross." Stan tells Eleanor.

 _Boundaries._ Louis thinks as Stan tickles Eleanor, making her squeal.

"Let's go party," Louis finds himself saying, "Like it's ninety-nine."

"There is that thing down at Jack's," Stan shrugs. "It's no place for an omega." He gives Eleanor an apologetic look.

"It's cool." Eleanor smiles, "I feel safe with Louis." She gives her fiancé an adoring look.

"Good," Is all Louis can say when Eleanor crawls into his lap next, snuggling into his side.

\----------

Louis makes it his business to get separated from his _nest_ as soon as they arrive at the party. The place is pure shite, but booze is flowing freely. Terrible drinks, one step above liver-frying moonshine prisoners make in their toilets.

 _I am going to forget everything._ Louis promises himself. The night starts to blur, and as the hours go by, Louis finds himself looser and happier than he has since... last New Year's eve. There is something about beginning another year, which brings about a false sense of optimism. Louis is high on the knowledge that this year will be better, (even though it won't be. everything is the same. always and forever. Louis frozen in time, stuck in this town. Stuck with these people. Stuck in this reality where he means nothing and no one means anything to him...)

"Let's go on the fucking roof," Someone yells, and Louis finds himself following the crowd. The air is chilly, but Louis feels none of it. There is more alcohol -  sweet forget-everything liquid - in Louis' veins than blood, and everything is so damn wonderful.

The fireworks are so beautiful. They make everything look classy, and Louis finds himself hopping from roof to roof, switching between various parties. He has no idea where he is. His memory resets itself every five seconds, and his mother's face has completely disappeared from Louis' mind and this is his favourite night of all year. _Why don't we do this every day?_ Louis wonders, and then wonders again a few minutes again.

"Leave me alone!" Someone shrieks from somewhere left, or is it right? Louis is having trouble with directions right now. The sky is falling down, fireworks and all.

"Listen blondie," Another voice says, "Get down on your knees, right the fuck now or..."

"Or what?" Louis asks. His breathe smells of beer and wine coolers. It makes him laugh.

There is someone behind Louis now, using him as a human shield.

"He's ours, Tommo,"

"Am not!" The person behind Louis screams, making Louis wince at the volume.

"Look," The person, people? Group? "Let us have go first and then you can have a turn."

"No!” The person grabs Louis around his waist, and whimpers in his back. “Go away.”

“Tomlinson’s an alpha too, blondie.” Casey, or is it Ralph? Louis can never tell those two apart. “He’s one of us.”

“Is not,” The voice yells close to Louis’ ear, making him wince. _God he’s loud._

“Is too,” Ralph/Casey mocks, making his friends laugh. “Hand the bitch over, Tommo.”

Even drunk, Louis’ instincts are telling him to protect the omega, and that’s exactly what he does.

“Fucking gross,” Ralph/Casey screams when Louis throws up all over him, “My mom just bought me these shoes.”

“You better run,” The omega hollers when the group escapes, covered in vomit. “Wow,” A hand caresses Louis’ shoulder comfortingly. “That was a lot of sick, are you okay?”

“I love you too, Eleanor,” Louis tells the omega, his tone thoughtful. “I love you too.”

“Umm,” The omega says, “Wow.”

“I don’t want to wait till marriage,” Louis tells the blur, who is now stroking his sweaty fringe out of his eyes, “I want sex now!”

“O-Okay,” The omega says as Louis grabs his arse, “Your breathe smells like rotten fish. What did you drink and how much of it?”

“I will be the best husband to you,” Louis continues his romantic confession, “You are like a sister to me.”

“Those two sentences should _never_ go together.” The omega sounds amused.

“No,” Louis’ expression crumbles. “You’re _not_ like a sister! I have sisters. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“The drink’s got you fucked up, Tomlinson.”

“Eleanor,” Louis grabs the omega’s hands, “I was afraid of dying, but you make me like dying.”

“Ouch.” The omega winces, not that Louis can see. There’s a big, glowing, ring shaped halo where the person’s face should be.

“That is such a terrible thing to say,” Louis’ voice turns all soft and quiet and he can see it. He can _see his voice._ “That’s amazing.” Louis tries to catch his voice with his hands.

“Okay, my last act on earth is going to be is guiding your sad arse home. I hope you’re happy.” Eleanor digs in Louis’ pockets and checks his wallet. “Louis Tomlinson. Nice picture,” She comments on his driver’s licence photo, making Louis smirk arrogantly. The omega grabs Louis’ arm and wraps it around his neck to guide him and _how dare he?_ Louis is the dominant here. He shall lead.

“We are going to fall,” Eleanor says, and she’s taller than Louis remembers, and that’s okay. She’s now a perfect height for Louis to bury his face into her neck. “So you’re a friendly drunk.” Eleanor says. Louis loves long legs and Eleanor is trying to grow taller for him and that’s so nice.

“I love you even if you’re so boring every time you talk to me I want to die.” Louis says and the omega laughs loudly, making Louis wince. The hangover is going to be massive.

“Serves you right,” The omega says when Louis next hurling session is so violent, he’s left breathless and in tears.

“This kind of shit is not going to fly when we’re married.” Louis informs Eleanor, as she covers him with a blanket, and how’d they get home so fast?

“Oh really?” Eleanor laughs, and her new accent is really growing on Louis. _I hope she keeps it._

“I expect lots of blowjobs,” Louis tells her, rubbing his face in her stomach, loving the abs. “And you have to let me cook for you. I don’t care what Stan says, you suck.”

“Fair enough,” Hands stroke Louis hair, “Anything else?”

“You have to keep the penis,” Louis says, nuzzling Eleanor’s crotch, loving the outline of her suddenly very prominent junk.

The laugh that follows is an earthquake, making the entire world shake. Louis groans; his head feels like it will explode.

“I will definitely keep the penis.” Eleanor’s hands return to Louis’ head, soothing his aching skull. “And you can have all the blowjobs you want.”

Louis wrinkles his nose. Eleanor smells funny; like defeat and loss of will and she’s giving up and that’s not okay. Whatever she’s thinking right now is so stupid. “You have to live,” Louis says and the hands in his hair freeze. If Louis has to live this shitty life, then Eleanor has to. She doesn’t get to escape from this hell any more than Louis gets to. If he can fucking hang on then so can she.

“Okay,” Eleanor says, and is it that easy to talk her out of doing something stupid? Louis scoffs at her. _Doesn’t even put up a fight. Weak._ Or maybe she wants Louis to talk her out of it. Who knows? Omegas are complex.

“Can I borrow some money? I didn’t bring anything with me.” Eleanor says when she’s tucked Louis in, leaving a glass of water on the bedside table, along with a healthy mix of pills to help with the mountain of pain which is waiting for Louis tomorrow morning. If he’s feeling this shitty when he’s drunk, the next day is going to be an exercise in sheer agony.

“My money is yours, stupid.” Louis laughs at her. “I’m your husband.”

“Yes you are,” Eleanor confirms, making Louis smile, and then groan when his face hurts. What the fuck did he drink?

“I’ll be back.” There’s a kiss on Louis’ forehead, and who knew Eleanor was capable of all this tenderness. She’s gone from fitting in right with the plain white walls to warm and comforting and everything nice.

“You better be.” Louis grabs Eleanor’s bottom again, his mouth watering. He is going to bite this arse the next time he gets his hands on it. Wedding night or whenever. This arse is his. It belongs to him.

\----------

“Thanks for taking care of me last night.” Louis tells Eleanor the next day, late in the evening, when his head stops feeling like it’s actively trying to bleed out of his eyes.

“Is that sarcasm?” Eleanor laughs nervously. “I can never tell with you, Louis.”

“No,” Louis says, his expression a confused frown. “Babe. I was pretty messed. You were amazing.” Eleanor isn’t all that good at caring for others, and she showed a lot of sweetness.

“I don’t know who you were with last night,” Eleanor says, her tone curt, “Get that shit out of your system before we’re married. I won’t put up with it when we are.”

“How was it?” Stan asks Louis when Eleanor has stormed out.

“How was what?” Louis says, still confused. _Who the fuck_ was _I with last night?_ He remembers arriving with Eleanor and Stan at Jack’s and then… nothing. His memory is a complete blank. He doesn’t even remember the countdown to welcome the New Year. Well, new, but the same. Always the same. It’s a cycle in repetition really.

“The arse you were balls deep into.” Stan may be religious, but he not above hearing Louis’ fantastic sex stories. “Was he pretty?” Stan knows Louis likes boys.

“I don’t fucking know.” Louis grumbles when he opens his wallet and there’s like a hundred dollars missing. “I remember nothing.”


	59. Chapter 59

“This heat can’t get here fast enough,” Louis grumbles. He’s been off the suppressants Edward gave him for a week now. “I swear, if someone calls me _yummy mummy_ one more time, I will kill a bitch.”

Louis had thought that having babies would put an end to unwanted alpha attention. Surely having another dominant’s puppies in his arms would disgust an alpha enough to keep him or her away from Louis.

“Gorgeous,” A female alpha leers at Louis.

 _How would it even work between us?_ Louis wonders as Jamie growls (tiny baby growls, but they totally count) at the dominant approaching his mother. _How is she supposed to get me pregnant? I should ask one of the doctors._ Louis vows to get Liam to lecture him on female alphas as soon as possible. Now that he has baby Emma to worry about. He wants to be able to help his baby doll when it comes time for the dreaded sex talk.

“Can you imagine _our_ puppies?” The alpha, a towering blonde with sharp blue eyes bordering on amethyst, asks. Louis doesn’t like her eyes. He prefers Niall’s baby blues, or Jamie’s blue, which he inherited from Louis, or Emma’s perfect mix of blue and green.

“I can’t.” Louis answers honestly. “I truly can’t.”

“I’m the only blond in Louis’ life,” Niall interrupts the female, making her growl.

“Honey,” The female gives Niall a condescending look. “You can’t satisfy him like I can.”

“I like boys,” Louis sighs as Alex’ eyes turn red with annoyance. The omega Louis was planning on mating before the whole gender reassignment business was a female. Stan picked her. Louis _could_ have worked with a female omega if he had to, for Stan’s sake. Just like he _could_ work with a female alpha if he was forced to, but Louis prefers cock, plain and simple.

“Do you really?”

“Yes,” Marcel snaps at the woman, “He does.”

“Back off, four eyes.” The female growls.

“Do _not_ insult the father of my children,” Louis hisses up at the woman, who flicks her hair over her shoulders and huffs arrogantly. “I’m happily married.”

“But not marked,” The female sneers. “You’re fair game, hon.”

“I’m not game,” Louis snaps, as Marcel takes deep breathes to calm himself. “I’m a parent.”

“You are a wonderful parent.” The blonde comments before sauntering off, “And when you are ready to raise superior puppies, call me.” She drops her business card on the table before she leaves.

“Nonsense,” Louis soothes his children, who let out agitated, scared sounds. All these alphas keep propositioning their mother. They don’t want their mum raising strange children. “There is no one superior to you.” Louis places kisses on Emma’s face, who looks ready to cry. She _hates_ strange dominants. She is scared Louis will leave. “I’m not going anywhere,” Louis promises his babies.  “I would rather die.” He admits, as Alex makes a mournful sound.

“I need that heat to get here yesterday,” Marcel tells Liam, who stoically hands Niall his afternoon pills, fighting the urge to gather the blond and his sleeping son into his arms.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Louis asks Niall for the thousandth time. The plan is that Niall will care for the children during Louis’ heat.

“Is there someone you trust more than Niall to watch your children?” Liam asks Louis.

“Of course not,” Louis scoffs. “I don’t want Nialler getting overwhelmed. He’s still getting better.”

“You took care of the babies when I was out,” Niall says after chugging water, “Why can’t I do the same?”

“Louis was an alpha,” Marcel says kindly. “He’s stronger.”

“I am a born omega,” Niall says, his tone almost defensive, “I should be fine.”

 _You are all omega._ Liam screams in his head, _you don’t have to prove anything to us._

“Be nice to Niall. Please don’t break my blond,” Louis pleads to his children, who try to burrow into his embrace as much as possible.

“Let’s go,” Zayn orders everyone as Harry hands Liam a giant bucket of popcorn, “I don’t want to miss the previews.”

“Ugh,” Edward makes a face, “I loathe commercials.”

“Previews are _not_ commercials,” Liam snaps at Edward, wrapping a protective arm around Niall’s waist, instinctively guiding his mate through the crowd.

“They are trying to sell us: the consumer, a product: the movie.” Edward says, “Commercials!”

The children look around in wonder. This is their first time at the movies, and their adorably confused expressions are to die for. Harry makes sure to take tons of pictures.

“Oh my god your babies are so cute!” A group of college aged omegas try to coo over the children.

“We know,” Edward shoos them away, “Get lost.” The only omegas he wants his children exposed to are Niall and Louis.

“Where do my little bugs want to sit?” Louis asks the children, effortlessly carrying all three babies, making surrounding omegas gawk at his strength. The babies are healthy, big for their age, and positively bursting with energy. Niall follows Louis carefully with Levy in his arms, Liam’s hand firm on his lower back.

“Lexi, bunny,” Louis whispers in the baby’s ear, “Why don’t you sit with Levy? Have a proper date?”

“Come here you,” Niall says as baby Alex is placed in his lap alongside Levy, “Now,” The blond remarks, “I don’t approve of premarital movie-going, but there are chaperones present so I will allow it.”

Alex responds by draping himself over sleeping Levy protectively. This dark environment is only making him more safety-conscious.

“God help us if Levy is a beta,” Marcel says to Edward, as Louis leans over and places a kiss in Alex’s curls.

“God help us if _any_ of the children are betas,” Is Edward’s answer. “What would we even _do_ with a beta child?”

“We will love it!” Harry frowns at his brother. “Like we love the other babies.”

“Of course we will love the kid,” Edward snaps.

“I think what Edward is trying to say,” Marcel says, “Is that it would be hard for us to connect with a neutral child. We are all on extreme sides of the gender spectrum.”

“It’s all about domination and submission and possession,” Edward says, “We all try to mark each other and claim each other. It’s normal for us.”

“But a beta child would feel overwhelmed.” Marcel sighs. “It’s easy for beta parents to nurture an alpha or omega child. It’s much harder the other way around.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry insists. “Love is everything.”

“What a fucking hippie,” Edward remarks, as Marcel kisses Harry’s hand. “It’s all about love and peace with him.”

“My Hazza is perfect the way he is.” Marcel says, making Harry preen and blush.

The brothers are seated on Niall’s side. Louis is seated next to Liam and Zayn, who stare at the screen quietly.

“You are both being bastards,” Louis whispers to Zayn. “Stop it.”

“How are we supposed to live without Niall?” Liam asks from Zayn’s other side.

“He risked his life to give you a kid and _this_ is how you thank him?” Louis sneers; making sure his voice is whisper quiet, so Niall can’t hear.

“He shouldn’t have.” Zayn answers, “that’s the point.” As much as he loves Levy, the dangerous risk Niall took is unforgivable.

“Apologize to him,” Louis grits his teeth. “He’s in pain, and still taking care of _your_ son. He doesn’t need to be punished on top of all that.”

“I am _not_ speaking to him.” Zayn crosses his arms.

“Until…” Louis prompts Zayn to continue.

“Ever,” Zayn says stubbornly. “Silent treatment for life.”

“You idiots,” Louis makes a face at the alphas, which they see bright and clear, despite the darkness of the movie. “You won’t last a week.”

Liam groans. Louis is right. Niall looks so soft and innocent and helpless in the white hoodie he is wearing, which is _not_ Liam’s and that is so damn insulting. How dare the blond go back to wearing his own clothes? What an insult to Liam’s ego.

“Resist,” Zayn snaps at Liam, “Think non-adorable thoughts.”

“I just want to kiss him and hug him and tell him everything’s going to be okay.” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear.

“He’s not even wearing our clothes today,” Zayn makes a face at Niall’s hoodie, which fits him perfectly. Niall should be in his husband’s clothes, which are too big on him, and make him look tiny and cute. “How rude.”

“I will make him wear my shirt to bed.” Liam says firmly. “He has to respect the sanctity of marriage.”

“You are both morons.” Louis says, as Jamie and Emma make surprised sounds at the previews. “Niall needs your support.”

“Shut up, Louis,” Zayn tells the omega crankily.

“You never take our side,” Liam complains. “You are so biased.”

“Thanks blondie,” Louis says, as Niall offers him some gummy worms.

“We are Niall’s husbands.” Zayn says when Niall’s attention is back to the cuddling babies in his arms. “We can’t live without Niall.”

“I can’t live without him either.” Louis says, unable to stop smiling when Emma pulls Jamie close, as if to protect him from the people on screen. The movie they have chosen is action-filled. Marcel and Liam had wanted to watch child friendly movies, but Edward had threatened to bodily harm himself. _These children are going to watch R-rated crap with their loser teenage friends anyway, might as well watch it with us._ They have settled for another Marvel movie.

Jamie is watching Quicksilver’s antics with worrying attention. It’s very clear to all the parents that Jamie would very much like to match the silver-haired mutant’s speed.

“Yes,” Zayn tells Louis, “You can. You would miss Niall, and you would cry about it for the rest of your life, but we cannot live without Niall.”

“Are we going to argue over who loves blondie more?” Louis hisses, “Or are we going to actually help him?”

“Louis is right,” Liam gives Niall a worried look. He may not have the psychological instinct Zayn has, but he knows insecurity and fear and pain and hurt and sadness and loneliness when he sees it. _How long has Niall been so alone?_ Liam wonders, as Niall wraps his arms around Alex and Levy tighter, letting the babies get comfortable against his chest. Alex whimpers and nuzzles the soft white material of Niall’s hoodie, enjoying the blonde’s soothing embrace. Cohabitating for such a long time has really blurred the lines for children. The triplets are starting to see Niall as a parent, and as far as Levy’s concerned, he’s had two mums all along.

“I’m mad at him,” Zayn refuses to look at Niall. He knows how weak he is when it comes to the blond menace. _I have to be strong._

“Yeah, well,” Louis smirks, “Let’s see how long you can keep that up.”

Niall shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He usually likes to sit on pillows now a days and he’s forgotten his at home. Zayn is overcome with the sudden urge to pull the blond into his lap.

“We are not going last long,” Zayn tells Liam, who agrees completely.

“We should just punish him,” Liam says.

“I don’t think so!” Louis says firmly.

“Nothing physical.” Zayn promises Louis, who looks ready to cut someone to protect Niall.

“Don’t hurt my blond.” Louis warns the alphas, who nod understandingly.

Niall’s recent confessions have shocked the group, the secret fertility treatments aside; everyone is feeling very upset at the suicidal phase Niall went through. Harry, who is sitting beside Niall, hands him the banana he’s snuck into the movie theatre.

“Oh,” Zayn says a sly look on his sharp features. “I’ve got the perfect plan.”

\----------

“The doctors are watching the children tonight,” Liam says to Edward as soon as they get home.

“Whatever,” Edward shrugs and grabs Alex from Louis, who makes a confused face.

Liam grabs Jamie and Emma, and Zayn hugs Levy close to his chest.

“What’s happening?” Louis asks everyone.

“I’m scared,” Niall whines when Harry grabs his forearm, and Marcel grabs Louis, an apologetic look on his face.

“You think you can lie to us?” Zayn sneers at Niall, making him whimper, “And keep things from us?”

“You are going to die a virgin,” Liam says, his tone full of anger, “Until you prove to us we can trust you.”

“What?” Louis and Niall ask together, as Marcel and Harry drag them upstairs.

“I can’t believe _I_ am the one saying this,” Edward says, as Alex bites his throat, hard, “but this is psychological torture.”

“Good,” Zayn says malevolently; Liam totally agreeing with his husband. “This will show him not to fuck with us.”

\----------

“Seriously,” Louis says when they are all in the master bedroom. “Someone needs to tell me what’s fucking happening.”

“I am sorry,” Marcel sighs as Harry sits Niall down on a chair, and starts tying the blond omega up. “This is the only way.”

“Louis should fuck me first,” Niall says, “And then you two can,” He tells Marcel and Harry, who is shirtless, displaying his tattoos to the omegas proudly. “You should be honoured to receive Louis’ sloppy seconds.”

“Oh,” Harry says to Niall. He’s very mad at the cute blond for risking his life and keeping secrets from his group. “No one is fucking you.”

“What?” Louis says breathlessly as he’s undressed next, “Hazza, what’s going on?”

“We are going to break Niall’s brain.” Harry says, “Punish him for breaking our hearts.”

“I really like what’s happening,” Niall doesn’t even bother trying to escape his restraints. “How is this a punishment?” They say having babies messes up an omega’s body. They obviously need to take a look at Louis, who looks even sexier post baby. His arse is making Niall’s mouth water. It’s so perfect and _perky and luscious._ Niall promises himself to grab it and bite it the first chance he gets.

“Zayn and Liam wanted us to tell you,” Marcel says and his tone is pure apology. “That this is never going to happen to you unless you prove you are never going to go behind their backs again.”

“That’s mean,” Louis tells Harry, who is mouthing at his tummy, worshipping soft skin, “Haz, don’t.”

Niall settles in to watch, _My entire life has been building up to this glorious event._

\----------

“Good morning, Niall dear,” Zayn says vindictively at breakfast next morning.

“I’m sorry,” Niall says immediately. Watching Louis get double penetrated has his priorities straight. He needs to get back in his husbands’ graces as soon as possible. “I am so very sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Liam says angelically, as Louis limps downstairs, Marcel and Harry hovering around him protectively.

“What do I have to do?” Niall is extremely jealous of Louis and Harry and Marcel because they got to be inside that bottom and Niall hasn’t and this is everything that’s wrong with the world. “Seriously, what do I have to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Zayn and Liam say in perfect sync, as Levy burrows in Niall’s chest, happy to be near his mum again.

“I’ve learned the lesson, damn it.” Niall begs, “Have mercy.”

“No mercy,” Liam glares at Niall, making Alex smile. He likes Levy’s parents a lot. They remind him of Levy. He still can’t figure out why.

“Sorry bugs,” Louis says as the babies babble, annoyed at their mum for leaving yet again. “I was a casualty in a heinous revenge plan.”

“I will do anything,” Niall screams as Liam and Zayn give each other victorious looks. “Please…”


	60. Chapter 60

“I love you,” Louis tells his children, who kick up their legs cutely. “Don’t do anything stupid,” Louis warns, “Don’t you dare take your first step or say your first word, or any of that nonsense. Wait till you see your mommy again.”

The babies whine. They are sick and tired of their mum constantly saying good bye to them. While they may not understand the words, they get the tone. They hate Louis’ goodbye tone.

“This is for the best,” Edward places his hand in Alex’s hair, who glares up at his father. “The sooner we mark your mother, the sooner we can all be complete.”

“I will try to return these kids,” Niall says, “Or not,” He shrugs, “I might just keep them.”

“Be good for Niall,” Louis says sternly, “He’s still getting better. Don’t you give him a hard time!”

“You four,” Liam says, Jamie and Emma in his arms, “Worry about mating. We’ve got the kids.”

“Let them have a piece of candy or two,” Louis says, his hands on his hips, “Don’t go all Dr. Painful on them. Be nice.”

“One piece of candy once a week,” Liam says strictly, making everyone groan, “Puppies need a good diet.”

“Everything will be okay,” Marcel places a kiss in Emma’s hair, smiling when she grabs his tie. “You are my favourite.” He says, and then immediately sputters, “I mean, favourite daughter…”

“We all know what you mean,” Edward says dryly. “You love Emma more than anyone.”

“Don’t worry,” Zayn tells Marcel comfortingly, smiling at the blushing alpha, “The children don’t care.”

Louis is the only person whose approval the children crave, and then possibly Niall. The dads are nice, and the children are surely fond of them and their scents, but right now, the only function they serve is protecting their mums, and keeping strange alphas away from the two most important people.

“Bye, Levy,” Louis places a kiss on the baby’s cheek, smiling when sleepy blue eyes blink up at him.

“Is the world ready for a blue-eyed Zayn?” Harry asks everyone, as Louis nuzzles the smallest baby’s face. “I mean, that’s a serious hazard.”

Zayn smiles when everyone gives Levy horrified looks. The child is going to be a serious heartbreaker.

“I am really glad you are around,” Liam tells Alex, who smiles. The baby still hasn’t figured out what the connection between Levy and his parents is, but he likes Liam and Zayn a lot for some reason. “Keep everyone away from Levy, please.” As far as Alex is concerned, he is Levy’s personal guard dog.

 “Listen to Dr. Payne, Alexander,” Edward advises the baby.

“The good lord has blessed you with your very own Zayn,” Niall tells Alex sagely, “Be thankful and spend your life in humble worship.”

“The good lord,” Harry scoffs, making a face at Zayn, “That’s the work of Satan. Pure and simple.”

“Bye babies,” Louis says when Niall and his husbands walk off with the children. “Mommy loves you.”

The triplets have heartbreakingly confused expressions on their faces, but Niall is with them, so they don’t look too stressed. As they grow up, they’ve come to realize that their parents seems to come and go, but as long as at last one mum and two dads are around the babies have learned to keep calm.

“I miss them already.” Louis pouts when Liam and Zayn have disappeared with Niall and the babies.

“I am a virgin,” Edward tells Louis who sighs, “Be gentle with me. It’s my first time.”

“Edward,” Marcel says as Harry starts performing some kind of premating dance for Louis, “We are parents.”

“If Niall has taught me anything…” Edward starts.

Marcel lets out a tired sigh. It’s never good when anyone starts a sentence that way, let alone Edward.

“It’s that,” Edward continues, “Being a virgin is a mental state. You two have knotted Louis, I haven’t. I am a virgin.”

“Harry,” Louis says slowly, as his husband shakes his hips and then grabs his crotch, “I get the point.”

“I am a strong, independent male,” Harry says as he gyrates his pelvis. “Let me penetrate you.”

“I think we have enough food,” Marcel is very stressed out about the heat, which is going to be much longer, and more intense than any kind of marathon sex they’ve ever experienced.

Ruts aren’t nearly long enough to compete with a heat. Ruts are merely monthly events, designed by nature to help an alpha deal with his or her aggression. They can get toxic if an alpha keeps spending them without an omega, but they don’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. They rarely result in pregnancies, and when they do, it’s a sign that the group has extraordinarily powerful chemistry.

A heat is something else. It’s a defining event. Every. Single. Time. It’s powerful, and care must be taken when spent with strangers.

They’ve gotten omegas through heats before, both individually and together, but this is different. This is Louis. A lot of the problems which Marcel would have had to worry about with a random omega no longer exist. They don’t have to worry whether or not Louis gets pregnant. Sure, Harry (with his pregnancy kink) would love to get Louis knocked up again, but there’s no urgency. If Louis gets pregnant for a second time, then they get blessed with more flawless puppies. If not, they have four (Marcel is totally counting Levy) waiting to come home to their parents.

 _It’s a win-win situation._ Marcel thinks joyfully, as Harry dances a circle around Louis, _We can’t lose._

“I am going to take a nap.” Louis yawns. He’s wearing his favourite shirt of Harry’s, a white number, which hangs off his frame sensually, “Conserve my energy and all that.” He’s got three very hungry, deprived alpha males to deal with. “I need all the rest I can get.”

“I’m coming too,” Harry responds by removing the shirt he’s wearing. He has never been shy, but being married has brought him to another level of arrogance. He never misses a single opportunity to flaunt his beautiful body.

“Jesus,” Marcel gasps at the vision that is Harry Styles.

“Tell me about it,” Edward says, “Fucking gorgeous.” Harry is perfection. The ridiculous tattoos he keeps getting just add to the hotness. Everything is just so sexy and tight and muscular and flawless about Harry.

“Remind me again,” Marcel says, watching Louis and Harry frolic upstairs, “What have we done to deserve them?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Edward smirks, “Only speaking for myself of course. Your saintly behaviour has paid off, baby brother.”

“Edward,” Marcel’s eyes soften, “You’ve helped countless people, saved so many lives, made such a difference. Bettered yourself against all odds. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“I am a rotten,” Edward says, “Terrible demon. And anyone,” He places a kiss on Marcel’s cheek, smirking as light green eyes widen, “who thinks otherwise is terribly naive.”

\----------

“I hope Louis gets pregnant again. He has the best babies.” Niall says, patting Jamie and Alex’s backs. Emma and Levy are peacefully asleep. Jamie has too much energy (being the miniature Harry that he is) and Alex is a freak of nature. The boys have their arms wrapped around Niall’s neck, nuzzling the blond happily. It’s clear from their bright, alert eyes. They have no intention of falling asleep anytime soon.

 _I’m not talking to him._ Liam thinks to himself stubbornly. _I don’t care how cute he looks._

The problem is, not only is Niall not sorry he risked his life, he seems genuinely happy surrounded by children. As if nature tried to deprive him of the very thing which completes him. Niall is happily married, and rich and good-looking, and his book is flying off the shelves, and there’s a movie deal in the works, but it’s the babies which complete him and Liam is dying. Niall is killing Liam.

“Your uncle Zayn will be home soon,” Niall teases Alex, who blinks uncomprehendingly. Alpha children develop their understanding abilities slower than other senses. Right now, they are little more than baby animals. “Maybe you can try and figure out how Uncle Zayn and Levy are connected.”

Watching Alex try and make an association between Levy and his parents is absolutely hilarious. Levy has Zayn’s physical features, Liam’s spiritual energy, and a healthy sprinkle of Niall which shows itself playfully every now and then. Alex sees a hint of Levy in all of his parents, and keeps sniffing and investigating to look for answers.

Jamie is the human personification of an energizer battery. His little legs are much stronger than all the other children. Niall’s presence calms him down, but big blue eyes look around, curiously, taking everything in, absorbing escape information (location of windows and doors) at an impressive rate.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Niall tells Jamie, “I would swear you were on something, Junior.”

Jamie babbles something to Niall, which the blond pretends to understand and nods. “Of course,” Niall says soothingly, “I totally agree.”

 _He is so good with the kids._ Liam thinks, watching over Niall protectively, in a manner similar to how Alex is watching Levy.

“So,” Niall kisses Jamie’s dimples, making the child squeal with happiness. “Should I release the sequel before Christmas, or not?” Jamie is the only person Niall talks about the book with.

“Maybe next Christmas eve,” Niall says, as if agreeing with Jamie, “On your mum’s birthday.”

Alex has finally drifted off, the baby’s head resting on Niall’s shoulder. Even in sleep, the child whimpers until Liam takes him from Niall and places him beside Levy. Jamie is still fully awake and going strong.

“Why don’t we get you some chocolate?” Niall says in Jamie’s ears, very softly, to make sure he doesn’t hurt sensitive baby alpha ears, “Num num chocolate?” While everyone else gets all hyper because of chocolate, Jamie actually seems to fall asleep because of it. “You are such a weirdo.” Niall says to Jamie. “Coming from me, that actually means something.”

Liam shadows Niall, following his mate downstairs. He doesn’t trust his omega anymore. Is he ashamed of himself? Of course. Would he rather stalk Niall like an untrusting loser, rather than to risk the blond doing something life-threatening again? Absolutely.

“Here you go,” Niall says, as Jamie happily munches on some chocolate, “That’s a good baby.” Niall sits down, making a surprised sound when instead of a kitchen chair; he ends up sitting in Liam’s lap. “Hi,” Niall says breathlessly.

“Hi,” Liam says curtly. He’s still pissed, and he’s not afraid to show it.

Jamie reaches out a hand, smiling when Liam grabs his hand and kisses it.

“Your dimples don’t work on me,” Liam tells Jamie, who tries his best to stay awake, but the chocolate is messing with him already. It’s his kryptonite. “I’ve been dealing with daddy Edward far too long.”

“I know,” Niall says, when Jamie finally passes out, “that there’s nothing I can do, to get you to trust me again, but…”

“Don’t,” Liam stops Niall, “Please. Just don’t.”

“Okay,” Niall says quietly.

“What exactly am I angry at you for?” Liam asks, “For giving me a son?”

“You’re mad ‘cause I hid things,” Niall sniffles, “And I went behind your back. And that’s wrong. And it won’t happen again.”

“If I lose you,” Liam’s voice comes from a part of him he didn’t know existed. A type of thing only Edward would say. “There is absolutely nothing for me to live for.” The triplets can raise Levy if Niall is gone. Hell, Liam’s parents, Zayn’s mum, even Niall’s parents (sub-par, but better than foster homes) can take over, because if something happens to Niall, Liam is checking out. That’s it. “I’m done.” Liam says. “If you are gone. I am done.”

“That was a long time ago,” Niall shudders when recalling the night he was planning on killing himself, “I was a stupid teenager. It was a dumb thing to even think about. It won’t happen again.”

“The fertility treatments you took,” Liam is absolutely sure that if he stands in front of a mirror right now, he will see Edward’s face. _It’s true what they say about best friends,_ Liam thinks, _they turn into each other._ “I’ve been reading about them. They could have killed you.” One little mistake. One missed dose. One miscalculated dose. One extra dose. One wrong little step and that’s it.

No more Niall.

“I know.” Niall says, “Liam, I know and…”

“I know you have your reasons,” Liam sighs, his breathing shallow, his heart a rotten, hurt little lump in his chest. “And I am sure they are valid. And you can talk Zayn’s ears off all you want. But I can’t get over this.”

“I know.” Niall can’t help but feel distressed and depressed. He’s brought this on himself, and he should take it like an adult, but god damn it hurts.

“I love you.” Liam says, “I couldn’t stop loving you if I tried. You’ve saved me in ways I could never even explain. And what’s the point of saying any of this?” Liam laughs, “You know what you mean to me.”

“I do,” Niall assures.

“Please don’t leave me.” Liam begs, and Niall finds himself traveling back in time, to the day the three of them first met, when Niall said the same thing to Liam and Zayn in his head. _Please don’t leave me._ Niall had said, to the first alphas that had ever treated him like a human being.

“I won’t.”

“Oh I know you won’t.” Liam promises. Niall whimpers at the conviction in the alpha’s tone. “I will make sure of it.”

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex heavy chapter. Read carefully. This could serve as a serious trigger for anyone who has gone through rape/sexual assault. I have tried to keep the scene as romantic as possible but Edward is involved and naturally things have gotten psychotic.

“Alexander likes spicy food,” Edward reminds Zayn just before he drops him off after their shift, “Make sure you give him enough chilli powder or he gets cranky. You do _not_ want to deal with Alexander when he’s cranky, believe me.”

“Edward,” Zayn doesn’t exit the vehicle from the passenger’s side, just stares at his friend worriedly, “Buddy.”

“Yes, Zayn?” Edward raises an eyebrow. While he is exceptionally fond of Liam’s beautiful trophy husband, he’s kind of in a hurry right now. He has some very important business to attend to. Important business being Louis. Edward is going to break Louis. Harry and Marcel can do whatever the hell they want, but Edward is planning on getting revenge. He’s going to fuck the pretty little brunet so hard; the sultry omega is going to feel it for the rest of his life. _Louis will never stop limping._ Edward vows. _I swear on every piece of important clothing I own. Which is all of it._ Everything Edward’s closet is important. _Louis will never recover from what I do to him._ Edward promises himself.

“Why don’t we switch and you let me drive?” Zayn says, and it’s the same tone he uses with pediatric patients, or that one time as undergrads they had to deal with a half unconscious shark just before they decided on what specialties they were all going to go into. Future veterinarians were in heaven that day.

Edward scoffs, “We are at your hotel.” Zayn and Liam have decided to rent a room until the triplets complete their mating ritual. They sold the condo for an absurd profit. Apparently, _the starter home where genius author Niall Horan found his inspiration to write the novel to define a generation_ is a good sales pitch and not at all… ridiculous.

“I know,” Zayn says softly and kindly, as if he’s speaking to Alex, “But I would like to drive you home now.”

“Fine,” Zayn is allowed to drive Edward’s car. Edward trusts Zayn. As Edward walks out the driving seat and around his car, he stares at his hands in wonder. _Huh,_ He thinks. _Why are there so many vessels in my hands?_ He wonders.

“Your right coronary artery is beautiful.” Edward tells Zayn, who tries his best to hide his worry, but Edward can see it. He can _see_ Zayn’s worry.

“Please don’t worry,” Edward tells Zayn, whose jugular vein is a work of art. Even Zayn’s innards are a bloody work of art. Why is Zayn so beautiful and perfect? “Your aura isn’t pretty when you’re worried.”

“Okay,” Zayn says when he pulls over in the driveway of the Styles house and how did they get they get here so fast? “I am leaving right the fuck now. Get out, Edward.” He can smell Louis from here. It’s intoxicating.

“Huh,” Edward says as his eyes meet his own in the side mirror of his car. “I look good with black eyes.”

“Get the fuck out.” Zayn says, fear clear in his voice. He’s never seen Edward with black eyes before. He’s willing to bet anything it’s never happened before. While rage red is a common color on Edward, lust black just doesn’t happen. Edward just doesn’t lose control like that.

“If I could only bottle this smell,” Edward sniffs the air delicately.

“You would never get anything done.” Zayn says sympathetically. The scent of Louis in heat makes heroin seem like table salt in comparison, so seductive, and dangerously addictive is the siren allure. He knows exactly what Edward is going through right now. He remembers smelling Niall this way for the first time.

There is smelling an omega in heat, like Zayn is right now and there is smelling the love of your life, your soul-mate, the person who completes you, in an animal state for you, like the day he first smelled Niall. Even someone with Edward’s godly self-control has been thrown off.

“Happy mating,” Zayn calls out as Edward starts walking toward the house.

“Dr. Malik,” Edward nods at Zayn cordially, as if walking off to a business meeting.

 _What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on those walls…_ Zayn finds himself thinking as he pulls out of the driveway in Edward’s stupidly flashy car.

\----------

Louis wakes up in hell. One look in the mirror settles it. He is very much in heat. His red cheeks are confirmation enough, along with the fever and his aching, horny, body.

His husbands are nowhere to be seen. They are around. Oh, they are very much around. Louis senses them, moving around the house like a couple of wraiths. What they are waiting for, Louis doesn’t know. He settles on top of the sheets and and curls up into a ball. He is so empty and lacking and broken and lost. This is such a painful feeling, and have heats always been like this? Louis has been through heats before, but he’s never hurt this bad before. He’s never craved sex so bad before.

Can this feeling even be called a sex craving? This is more of a need to be held down and used by his husbands in every way possible.

“Honey!” Edward calls out as he lets himself in through the front door, and his voice sounds off. Louis shivers at the tone of it. “I’m home!” Who is he even talking to?

There is a low growl. It’s Marcel and Louis whimpers at the sound of it, trying to make himself even smaller. When he opens his eyes next, Louis finds himself under the bed, hiding pathetically. _Why?_ Louis questions his own behaviour. He _wants_ his alphas to come find him. Why is he hiding?

It’s Edward who growls next, and Louis knows because it’s so inhuman. The omega in him loves it, and what seems like a river of slick comes out of his hole.  

Harry purrs next, slow and unhurried like everything else he ever does. Louis keens at the sound of him. He’s hurting so bad, and he wants them. He wants their power, and their aggression released into his body. He’s never more ready for pretty alpha cock in his entire life.

Why is he hiding?

Downstairs, Edward laughs like a maniac and prowls around, the sounds from his mouth alternating between delighted boyish giggles and demonic howls. He’s spent a lifetime controlling his instincts. It feels so good to lose his mind like this. _This is me._ Edward says, pausing to preen in front of the hallway mirror, grinning proudly at his reflection, at the darkness in his eyes. _This is who I am._

Marcel walks by, ignoring Edward completely, gathering food. He’s worried about providing for his mates. His gatherer’s instincts have never been stronger.

Edward checks his tie and cufflinks to make sure he looks good for Louis. His brothers are keeping themselves busy. Well, Marcel is. Harry is playing with himself, curiously touching his penis, wondering why no amount of masturbation feels good. Nothing will feel good. Only Louis will. His inner alpha, which is very close to the surface; and will only settle for the scrumptious omega it is sensing.

Edward skips up the stairs, giddy. Comparison could be made to a child coming downstairs for Christmas morning.

Louis whimpers when Edward enters the master bedroom. “Go away.” He whines, “I swear, Edward, go away.” He needs release so bad. He could die. He could die right now, that’s how badly he needs the three identical idiots he’s reproduced with.

The sounds which Edward is making don’t make any sense whatsoever. They are absolute gibberish.

“No,” Louis sobs as he’s pulled out from underneath the bed and into Edward’s arms. “Go away.”

Edward makes a confused sound at the rejection, letting Louis crawl out of his arms, and back under the bed. Normally, an alpha would feel hurt at being brushed off by an omega during heat, but they’ve had puppies together. Edward is more sure of Louis’ love for him than he is that the earth revolves around the sun.

 _What does tasty omega person want?_ Edward wonders as Louis lets out a hysterical sob.

“Go away!” Louis begs Edward, tears falling down his cheeks, “Please. Just go.” His body is craving his alphas as if they are oxygen, but something in his brain just isn’t clicking and he’s rejecting the people he loves like an idiot, and the look on Edward’s face is gutting Louis. Why is Louis feeling crushed when Edward has zero capacity to feel? Especially when he’s out of his mind like this?

 _Not fair,_ Louis pouts and crawls back under the bed. _Not fucking fair._

Edward scratches his head when Louis and his luscious perky bottom disappears from view. _Maybe he wants Harry and Marcel._ The human part of him, which is getting more distant every second, wonders. And that’s how Edward finds himself downstairs, trying to send his brothers up.

Marcel growls at Edward. He is busy making sure they have enough rations for the next few days.

Harry completely ignores Edward. It’s been settled beforehand, Edward will take Louis first. That’s the rule and the rule must be followed. If Harry dies of blue balls, then he dies of blue balls. It’s perfectly fine.

 _I’m not dressed properly._ Edward changes into a fancier suit, and appears before Louis again, only to be rejected even harder. “Get lost,” Louis screams, upset, “I won’t.” He sniffles. “Not yet.”

Edward is extremely irritated. If he opens his mouth, only an enraged scream will escape and yummy omega person will get scared, so he settles for gesturing at Louis’ body, which looks delicious, and smells delicious, and if Edward isn’t inside it soon, one of his brothers needs to be or they are all going to die. They are all going to die of sex deprivation.

“I can’t,” Louis whispers, and he looks so frustrated with himself, arms crossed over his chest defensively, blue eyes so pissed off, Edward is compelled to pull the stubborn idiot into his arms.

“N-No,” Louis moans when Edward tries to pull him close. “I’ll ruin your suit.” He sniffles, maddeningly cute, even when he’s the definition of sex.

Edward starts removing the suit. Even in this delirium, he has enough sense to fold the bloody thing carefully. Louis glares at his alpha for being such a neat freak when it comes to his stupid Armani.

Edward holds out his arms again, and Louis hesitates, and then steps into his husband’s embrace. And that’s when Edward finally notices.

Louis has bounced back so perfectly after giving birth; it’s as if he was never pregnant to begin with. And if he ever feeds the babies, he does it in secret, where no one can witness the private moment between him and his children. His stupid, perfect, tight omega body is in heat, but his obsessive maternal side needs to go feed his babies, and Edward can _feel_ the wetness against his chest, and it’s too much.

It’s too fucking much.

Downstairs, Harry looks up curiously when the ceiling shakes at Edward’s demonic screaming.

Marcel looks between the rice and the bread carefully, whining when he realizes there are no bagels.

“N-No,” Louis sobs when Edward pushes him against the wall, trying to hold his arms out, “Stop, the babies are still hungry.”

Edward makes quick business of Louis’ shirt, ripping the article of clothing to shreds hatefully, as if he has a personal vendetta against it. As much as he loves his own clothes, he _hates_ Louis.’ Every time he sees his omega walk around with clothes on, his alpha dies a little.  

“You don’t understand,” Louis’ brain is completely confused. “Edward, stop,” He whines.

More rumbling. Edward tries his best to make more conversation.What sounds like intelligent and coherent sentences to him come off as primitive yelps to Louis, who gives Edward a fearful look, his eyelashes fluttering. Slick is running down his legs and his pyjama bottoms are so wet and he is so uncomfortable and Edward looks so deceptively vulnerable shirtless, his ribs shockingly prominent. Louis wants to place kisses on his alpha’s torso.

Edward would roll his eyes, but he has none right now, just darkness, that’s all he can present to Louis, who whimpers and begs Edward to leave him alone so he can feed the babies in peace. The fact that the babies are nowhere around doesn’t occur to the omega. His maternal instincts are stronger than any other and that’s that.

It’s been awful, watching his children disappear with Louis, and come back all nourished.

“Stay away,” Louis warns the beastly strong creature, but the difference in their strength is ridiculous. The difference in their stature is immense and Edward has to fucking get on his knees to mouth those pretty pink nipples.

“N-No,” Louis cries even harder, “That’s the babies’ food. Edward stop.”

The taste is delightful but that’s beside the point. Edward is trying to discipline the creature. When Louis moans and his knees crumble, Edward takes advantage, and starts nursing even harder, making sure he exhausts the sensitive nipples. By the time he’s done, Louis is begging Edward, and for what, neither one of them knows.

”Y-You are awful,” Louis cries, the sensory stimulation is too much. Edward’s naughty mouth is killing him. Tears slip down Louis’ eyes, and as he tries to blink them away, he makes the mistake of looking down and making eye contact with Edward is really the worst thing to do right now. The bastard looks so happy and pleased and those wide, dark pink lips are wrapped around his nipple, and what is usually a pure, sweet experience he shares with his puppies is so obscene and Louis will never stop blushing again.

Edward then pauses the torture and proceeds to explain to Louis that he is a sex object now and that their children need to go find another source of nourishment. It comes out as horrifying shrieking.

“Babe,” Louis whimpers and as soon as Edward’s grip on his wrists loosens, he grabs his husband’s face, “Love.” They’ve been together for more than a year now, and this is the first time Louis has seen Edward with black eyes and like everything else, Edward adds his own texture of insanity to what should be a normal part of being an alpha. There’s something so empty about Edward, something so inherently missing, and it hurts because Edward has his babies and his brothers and his mate, and he’s still not here for any of this and that maims Louis from the inside out.

“Hey,” Louis sniffles when Edward is done his nonsensical explanation which only makes sense to him, “Get up here,” He grabs dark maroon curls and he doesn’t bother being gentle. Gentle is for innocent young babies. Big bad alpha doesn’t get any consideration.

Edward lets out a surprised sound when he’s roughly pulled up by his submissive; pretty lips unforgiving against his. “I love you,” Louis says, and then bites Edward’s lower lip, making sure it bleeds, “Have I ever said that before?”

There is a confused sound, and it’s very obvious to Louis that his idiot doesn’t get it.

“I do.” Louis says firmly.

 Louis groans when Edward, instead of acknowledging his heart-warming confession, licks his lips like a drunken lush and dives back into his omega’s chest. The broken moan which escapes Louis’ lips is embarrassing.

“Oh,” Louis snaps when Edward starts trying to rip his pyjamas next, “You remember we need to fuck still? Don’t you want to keep feeding like a needy pup?”

Edward lets out a happy sound at Louis’ sarcastic comment.

The world shakes. Louis throws his head back against the wall, whimpering at the sudden wave of need which hits him and slides down, whining when Edward lets him. His body is so drained of energy, the fever so intense; he is forced to brace himself on his hands and knees. It’s obvious this is exactly what Edward wants.

“Do you know how many people would kill to have me like this?” Louis says when they are facing the stupid floor length mirror the boys like to get ready in front of in the morning.

“Narcissist much?” Louis pouts when Edward grabs him by the hair and forces his omega to take in their reflection in the giant mirror. The carpet the boys have had installed is plush but Louis’ body is in heat. His skin is too sensitive. His knees burn after being on the ground for even just a few minutes and the moment he tries to shift to ease the burn on his aching joints, his alpha pushes him right back down on all fours.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis grunts at the punishing slap which lands on his bottom, obviously there’s going to be a mark, “I’m your bitch, got it.”

Of course this is when Edward’s human side makes a stunning comeback, “Princess.” He amends, appalled.

“I’m your princess,” Louis quickly agrees. Whining when he gets spanked again, and then a couple of times more.  

“Look,” Edward makes Louis stare at his reflection, “Princess.”

“Yes,” Louis gasps, his lungs feel as if on fire. Edward’s scent is too much. The electricity in the air is too much.

“My princess,” Edward says proudly, and then massages Louis’ tummy, which while pretty close to flat, still has a slight curve to it. It’s obvious he’s been pregnant.

“N-Not exactly a virgin,” Louis laughs when Edward reverently touches every part of him, those blank eyes watching unblinkingly in the mirror.

Edward wrinkles his nose at the word _virgin,_ as if he’s been deeply insulted.

Downstairs, they can hear Harry and Marcel making threatening noises. It is obvious Louis’ pheromones have attracted unwanted suitors.

“Make them go away,” Louis demands when he senses strange alphas, “I don’t want them,” He sounds like a child to his own ears.

Edward doesn’t seem concerned. Multiple screams are heard, and Edward makes a happy sound. His brothers are taking care of business by eliminating competition for princess.

Louis is confused when he isn’t mounted a few minutes later, Edward still palpating every inch of him carefully, as if assessing him. “What are you waiting for, crazy?”

There’s a giant hand on Louis’ throat, and then his wrists, his tummy, making him shiver. Louis keens and makes a needy sound. He isn’t completely out of his mind. He’s married, and has had babies. His mind is intact. He isn’t some needy young omega experiencing his first heat here. Doesn’t mean he isn’t gagging for it. “I am dying.” Louis snaps, when Edward’s hands massage his bottom carefully, “Fuck me.”

Another smack on his bottom and he almost passes out at the deliciousness of the assault. “Edward,” Louis tries to regain control of his breathing, and fails, “Daddy,” He says, his voice raspy and he already sounds like a fucked out slut.

Edward’s eyes snap to his and Louis smiles back shyly, “Please, daddy?” He pouts, “Fill me up? I am such a naughty princess.”

A slow smirk is all the warning Louis gets before there are stars in front of Louis’ eyes and he’s flat on the ground. There is a sharp pain in his arse and he moans. _He didn’t._ Louis finds himself thinking as Edward makes sure he does a thorough job. _He did not mark my arse._

An omega can be marked anywhere really. Most alphas go for the neck. Niall proudly displays Liam and Zayn’s marks on his throat every day. It seems Edward doesn’t care less whether the world can see his mark on Louis or not. He’s going for the arse.

Edward doesn’t give Louis time to recover from the stinging sharp pain, and grabs his mate’s hips, lining up the glistening, pretty hole, with his cock.

Louis lets out hurt, scared sounds. Every single sensation, every feeling, every thought, every sound is amplified. It’s doubled. It’s the two of them now. Edward’s in his head, and he is in Edward’s. And Jesus, Louis is making Edward feel so good right now.

Edward is in no hurry to knot. He makes Louis bounce on his swollen cock. _Princess,_ He says in his mind, and enjoys Louis’ surprised sound, because his mate hears all of it. _Mine,_ He then says, just in case Louis still doesn’t get it.

 _Having a penis is finally useful,_ Edward’s human side whispers dryly, as the alpha keeps his grips on Louis’ hips tight, making sure there are bruises. The tightness is amazing, the amount of slick, how wet his pretty princess is because of Edward is amazing.

Louis’ had Edward before, multiple times now. They’ve been married for months, but the alpha seems bigger, more aggressively so. The omega in him _loves_ it, and Louis finds himself shimmying and wiggling his bottom, trying to take as much of the cock in. The very idea that it might not all fit in is very very upsetting and he finds himself letting out desolate sounds.

Edward rejoices in Louis’ greed and slams their hips together, giving his princess everything, because he’s earned it.

“Damn right I’ve earned it,” Louis gasps when his prostate is struck and he’s so close to coming but… nothing. Edward keeps a punishing hand at the base of his dick, keeping him from an orgasm.

“Bastard,” Louis lets out an agonized moan, his insides massages Edward’s dick in hopes that his alpha will let him cum, but nothing, Edward growls and slowly grinds his dick deeply and slowly inside his mate. “Please, daddy,” Louis keeps his voice sweet and submissive and soft and begs. “Please? Let your princess come.”

Edward keeps Louis on all fours, proudly smirking at the mirror the entire time. The suit and tie is missing, but Louis has come to associate the term _elegance_ with Edward’s very being, no matter the circumstance, and this carnal, beastly environment is no different. Even with wild curls, and dark black eyes and ribs proudly on display, and control out the window, Edward is sophisticated.

 _Maybe he needs to knot first;_ Louis hypothesizes and lets out soft, sad sighs when Edward keeps using him, keeping a harsh, unforgiving grip on Louis’ cock, keeping his omega from release.

Edward seems to be in no hurry, and luxuriously rides Louis’ arse for what seems like hours. Louis’ throat seems hoarse with screaming and his body is only producing _more_ pheromones, and his siren call is attracting more competition, and it’s not safe outside, what with all the kidnappings going on, but right now, Louis will sell his soul to the devil if he could just spurt.

It’s obscene, the squelching sound his hole makes every time Edward thrusts in is nothing compared to the begging sounds Louis is making, the _promises_ he is making. “I’ll do anything,” Louis sobs, reduced to desperate rambling.

Edward makes a curious sound when his knot starts to appear at the base, as if he forgot his dick could do that. Louis loses faith in humanity just a little bit.

The brothers have similar sized dicks, but their knots are different. They _feel_ different. Edward _hurts._ Louis whines in pain and something inside him wants to escape but he can’t. He won’t. He takes it obediently, and his rim stretches to its limit to accommodate the ridiculous girth and he finds himself wondering if any of this is real or if he’s woken up in a porn fantasy because cocks are not this big and knots are not this wide, and Edward’s dick feels so good all nestled up inside him, and for that Louis’ thankful. They’re going to be locked up together for hours, it’s better to feel good when he’s stuck on his crazy alpha’s monster dick.

Edward finally allows Louis to get off his hands and knees, and makes his omega look at the mirror again.

“I’ve been looking in the damn mirror my entire life,” Louis grumbles when his sex crazy husband forces him to stare at his reflection and that’s a damn lie.

Louis’ stared at the mirror a billion times and the person who’s stared back has always looked good, but never _this_ good, and can see Edward’s dick in his tummy, and the bastard better start coming soon, so he can give Louis more babies to care for and this is where Louis belongs. Servicing his husbands and raising their babies. This is Louis’ place.

Edward looks at the caramel skin, and the pretty cheekbones and the thick eyelashes and big blue eyes, which stare back with so much love in them, and soft silky thighs feel so good against his, and Edward wants to keep the prettiness all to himself, but he has to share with his brothers who are being so patient and are actually fighting off intruders as he enjoys the tastiness.  

“I love you,” Louis can’t help but sigh and say, as Edward slaps his hand away from his cock, keep his omega’s dainty little hands away from that pretty, neglected cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Sex does not come naturally to me.


	62. Chapter 62

The children have been asking for Louis all day. As much as they love Niall, enough is enough. Blond mommy may be Levy’s everything, but the triplets’ universe revolves around Louis.

Niall has been thinking of ways to explain the heat to the children.

“Do not,” Liam warns Niall sternly. He is a firm believer in keeping young minds in the dark as far as any reproductive activity is concerned for as long as possible. “I swear,” He tells his mate, “Keep your language clean for the babies.”

“They deserve to know the truth.” Niall shrugs, and then turns to the children who listen attentively. “Your parents…”

“For the love of god, do not.“ Zayn begs. These children are Styles. They are already very susceptible to mental illness. Hearing of their parents’ heat will _not_ help.

“Are engaging in activities similar to which resulted in you.” Niall gestures to the babies. “Don’t you want there to be more you?”

The children have no concept of procreation, and look even more confused.

Jamie points to a picture of Louis and opens his mouth, an mmm sound starts to come out.

“Don’t,” Niall quickly covers the child’s mouth, “Don’t talk. I get what you’re trying to do but don’t. Please. You will get us all in trouble. Wait for your mum to come back.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Liam says, watching Levy and Alex, “But I feel bad for anyone who ever messes with my son.”

“Tell me about it,” Zayn winces as Alex breaks a toy truck for daring to get in Levy’s path when the child is learning to crawl. “He’s got his very own Edward.”

\----------

“Please,” Louis begs Marcel, “Don’t.”

Marcel growls, and pounds his fists even harder.

“I am begging you,” Louis tries his best to talk his husband out of it. “Please. No means no.”

Marcel lets out a loud roar and breaks the living room sofa into pieces. Harry lets out a delighted squeal.

The fever has subsided for now. Edward and Louis are still locked together. Harry is banging on his chest and alternating between feasting on bananas and Louis’ thighs.

Marcel is building a fire.

“Look,” Louis points to a lamp, “Look at that. It’s a source of light. Turn it on. We don’t need fire.”

Marcel breaks the lamp. Fuck the lamp.

Louis sobs. They are going to need to go furniture shopping after all this.

“I liked that sofa.” Louis moans as Edward thrusts shallowly and cums inside him for what _has_ to be the thousandth time.

Marcel starts using the fire to prepare the steaks. He is going to roast them and then feed his family. He is a good provider.

Harry nuzzles Louis’ lap luxuriously. As in daily life, he’s taking a very play boyish role in all of this.

“That’s a good boy,” Louis begs Harry to come close to his cock, “Yummy,” He tempts the beautiful boy, who seems so content and happy and warm and safe and Louis didn’t think life between his thighs would be this happy but here Harry is. “Love, please.”

Edward lets out a blissful sound when Louis’ muscles contract violently around him all of a sudden. He makes a curious sound at the delicious assault by his mate’s body and peeks over his Louis’ shoulder to see his sexy twin swallowing. _Rude,_ Edward thinks, _I was going to drink that._ He pulls Harry up by the hair, loving the naughty smirk on the younger twin and makes sure the kiss shared between them is as punishing as it is erotic.

Harry giggles and goes back to Louis’ lap, making his omega pet him. He’s just a pretty plaything for now. His alpha counterpart will return whenever Edward’s ready to release Louis.

 _Is this real?_ Louis wonders, as Harry starts peppering soft kisses all over his tummy.

Marcel slaps Harry when he tries to have some steak. Louis gets some first. The mother of their children is first priority.

“This looks shady.” Louis announces just before he has his first bite. “I seriously doubt your ability to cook right now…” He makes an offended sound when Marcel forces him to eat. _Of course,_ Louis thinks sarcastically. _Homeboy cannot boil water in real life but my heat has made a master out of him._ Even Edward, who isn’t the biggest fan of food, salivates at the sight of shady looking, but delicious steak.

Dinner consists of Harry rolling over every time Marcel lovingly feeds him like a mother hen.

They only manage to eat a few bites each. Between the four of them, barely one medium sized steak is finished. Because of Louis’ heat their bodies are focused on fucking and hunger is just not important right now. Well, not hunger for food. Louis is another story. Louis is dessert.

Louis whimpers and crawls off Edward’s lap when the fat knot finally loosens, only to be captured by Harry. The omega lands prone on one of the sofa cushions lying around, which is damn lucky, because Harry spends the next hour and a half licking Edward’s cum out of Louis’ hole, making sure he gets every last drop of his brother’s release which leaks down soft thighs.

Marcel scolds Harry for pouring chocolate sauce all over Louis’ back and thighs. It’s important to cover Louis with ice-cream first, and _then_ dribble the chocolate sauce. By the time Marcel brings the tub of French vanilla he’s been saving for the heat, Harry’s already happily pounding away inside Louis, making the omega groan with pleasure.

Edward looks like he’s been murdered, and judging from the look of bliss on his face, he died happy. Marcel slaps his elder brother, to try to wake him. There are about five or six alpha peeking through the curtains, at the gorgeous omega treat splayed out in the middle of the living room. Edward smirks in his sleep. He is too emotionally/physically/psychologically fulfilled to try and fight off competitors for the lovely omega Harry’s playing with right now.

Marcel sighs and picks up one of the lamps he broke. Once again, it’s up to him to protect the sanctity of their marital home.

\----------

“I love you,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ears, brushing a stray curl out of the alpha’s eyes, “I don’t say that enough.”

They can hear debilitating screams nearby. Marcel is _not_ going easy on whoever’s wandered on their property.

Edward’s still unconscious. It’s obvious that marking and knotting the love of his life has knocked him out. For how long, Louis doesn’t know. It’s been hours since dinner, and the alpha hasn’t even flinched.

“Is he dead?” Louis says, worried. Harry snuffles and makes a content sound beside him. “Is it like one of those things, where he’s fulfilled his life’s purpose or something, and he’s died?”

Another lock of Harry’s hair falls on Louis’ cheek. “It’s getting pretty long, Hazza,” Louis runs a hand through his husband’s mane, getting a pleased groan in return.

“Where’s it going to be?” Louis wonders aloud, as Harry paws his body in a manner similar to his brother, looking for somewhere to lay his claim. “I think you’re traditional, Haz.” Louis says, “I think you’ve been thinking of biting me right here,” The omega offers his throat to Harry, “For a long time now.”

It’s true. From the day they first met, when Harry showed Louis baby pictures, to the day Louis came home from the hospital after giving birth to Harry’s babies, the alpha’s been talking about marking Louis where everyone can see it.

Marcel comes back inside. He’s covered in blood, which he displays to his mates proudly. After grabbing Edward by the curls roughly, and kissing his older brother harshly enough that blood runs down both their throats, the youngest alpha disappears from view, hopefully to clean himself because Louis is too scared to let the nerd touch him when he’s in massacre mode like this. Edward has slept through Marcel’s rampage.

Harry’s fingers trace Louis’ bum reverently, where Edward’s mark is still fresh and permanent, and Louis can feel the psycho’s content thoughts in his head, and their house looks like it’s been hit by a twister, and there are a dozen unconscious bodies outside and why is the world so perfect, and Louis’ happiness is going to kill him.

Louis’ heart will literally explode with happiness.

“Why don’t I mark you?” Louis growls playfully, and bites Harry’s chest, where the stupid birds are, and the alpha actually fucking _giggles._ Louis’ heat has Harry’s eyes black, and made him lethal and he’s nature’s greatest weapon right now, but he will still giggle for his omega and Louis will have a heart attack any moment now.

“I love my Harry.” Louis says, trying to wrap his thighs even tighter around his husband’s waist. “I even had his babies and everything.” The omega informs the alpha, who flashes his dimples at Louis’ affectionate cooing. “Do you think I should have more?” Louis makes a mock thoughtful face as he pushes Harry on his back.

Harry lets Louis ride him for now. It’s very clear that this heat is going to be a long one. The next fever hasn’t hit yet, and for now, Louis is allowed to do whatever he wants. Louis whimpers. His body is designed to give his alphas maximum pleasure, and that includes his hole tightening around Harry’s dick. It’s as if Edward’s machine like precision never happened, and it’s his first fuck of the night and all the slick and semen inside him isn’t enough.

Harry growls in pleasure, not just at the heavenly massage his dick is getting, but at the vision that is Louis. Those soft, pink red lips parted in pleasure as he pants and struggles to take Harry deeper inside himself. Those eyes are shut, and Harry lets out an annoyed snarl at that. As much as he likes his mate doing all the work, closing his eyes and hiding away the pretty blue perfection is _not_ okay.

“S-Sorry,” Louis is getting better at reading his husband’s thoughts already. He opens his eyes and makes eye contact, “Sorry babe,” He bounces on Harry’s dick, trying to drive his husband crazy, trying to give him pleasure before the next fever hits and Louis is too brainless to perform for his baby daddy. “I wasn’t t-thinking of anyone else or anything,” Louis promises, as Harry nips on his jaw, grumbling with pleasure at the flawlessness that is Louis’ tight, slutty little body.

Edward remains unconscious. The waking world holds nothing for him right now. He floats in blissful darkness, his expression peaceful, possibly for the first time in his entire life.

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is still going strong. Still sex heavy.

The thing about being in heat for a few days is that it starts to fuck with one’s mind. Louis is actually starting to understand the gibberish which is pouring out of Harry’s mouth.

 _Blah blah blah going to name a country after you, blah blah blah blah, put your arse on the bloody flag._ The guttural sounds are starting to make sense, or Louis is starting to lose his mind. Either way, life is fan-fucking-tastic right now.

Marcel has managed to clear their lawn of competition and for that Louis is immensely thankful. He doesn’t want anyone but his husbands lusting over him. He can only tolerate being ogled by three people.

Well, three people and Niall, who does not count as a person. Niall is a thing. A cute blond thing.

Harry likes being on his back, and has managed to knot Louis without doing any work whatsoever. His giant hands are sure to leave bruises, alongside the ones Edward has already left, on Louis’ hips.

Marcel has produced an axe from somewhere, and he is glaring out the window, ready to decapitate if necessary to keep random alphas off his delicious mate. He has settled for knocking people out so far, but as the fever intensifies, Marcel’s eyes get redder and angrier. He’s slowly getting ready to kill.

Edward is still sleeping peacefully. He has curled up into a small ball. Marcel has covered him with multiple blankets, feeling very protective of his happily hibernating older brother.

Harry loves watching Louis struggle on his knot and makes his omega work for the mark. As much as he loves Louis, and his need to brand the mother of his children is extreme, he is not above teasing the pretty princess.

“You’re lucky Edward isn’t awake to hear you call me that.” It’s at Louis’ comment that Harry realizes he said the princess comment out loud. Or is Louis starting to read Harry’s thoughts as their bond deepens? “I’m Edward’s princess.” Louis pouts, and those lips are lethal. They are bruised, and how? They haven’t been used yet. Louis’ pretty, tight little hole has taken most of the dick during this blessed fucking event.

“You did kiss me a lot.” Louis is sarcastic even when he’s struggling with Harry’s massive dick, and Louis should be illegal. Louis shouldn’t even be allowed. There should be some kind of ban on someone this tasty. “Of course my mouth is all bruised and fucked up like this.”

Louis _understands._ Harry gasps. He’s spent heats with omegas before, but they’ve never understood him when he’s gotten all crazy black-eyed like this. Louis is Harry’s soul-mate. They are meant to be.

“I’ve had your babies. Of course I understand you better than the mindless bimbos you were fucking before me.” Harry’s dick hits a spot inside Louis’ body which makes his eyes roll back in the back of his head, or maybe the little minx is being sarcastic, or maybe a little bit of both, and Harry is going to marry this princess.

“W-We,” Louis pants, “We are already married dummy, and I’m not your princess, not if that unconscious moron,” Louis gestures to Edward, “has anything to say about it. Come up with a better nickname or leave the country.”

“Fairy angel doll-face bae cupcake flower cherry pie?”

“We will work on it later,” Louis makes a face at the mindless regurgitation of words which fall out of Harry’s lips.

“Everything,” Harry suddenly sits up, making Louis gasp loudly at the movement of his alpha’s dick inside him, “You are everything.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Louis knows this is it, but he isn’t ready for it. How can he be? He’s fantasized about it, dreamed about it. Talked about it with Niall. Still doesn’t compare to the real thing. Still nothing compared to the bright white hot stars which dance in front of his eyes when Harry bites his throat.

It lasts a mere second, nothing like those dumbass vampire novels sick fucks, including their Nialler, are profiting off of. Louis whimpers when it ends. Despite the stinging pain, the mark seals quickly and instantaneously. That’s an excellent sign that the mark took.

Bleeding and scarring and normal body immunological responses would be bad because that would mean that Louis’ body is rejecting Harry’s advances, and that they are not compatible. Just because all of this was explained to Louis doesn’t mean he doesn’t want the orgasmic feeling of Harry marking him to last forever.

Harry pulls Louis into a kiss, further bruising pretty lips. “You are everything.”

“You and your stupid brothers are everything.” Louis curses his omega physiology, because tears are all over his stupid lashes, and his emotional control was never this shitty when he was an alpha, and he is finally happy, and when this is all over, and he’s got three marks all over him, and at least one more puppy inside him, he’s going to go kiss his babies and bake them ten different types of cakes and be the best damn mommy he can possibly be because damn it. God fucked up. This is his place. This is where he belongs. He was never meant to be an alpha. He was meant to be sitting in Harry Styles’ lap, taking alpha knot like a pro.

“Say it,” Harry orders, and Louis moans. “Fucking say it.”

“I love you so much,” Louis can’t say it enough, “I love you Harry.”

“Damn right,” Is what comes out of Harry’s mouth, but Louis can read the insecurity loud and clear. Even with the darkness in Harry’s eyes, it’s obvious the idiot is having trouble believing they’ve made it to this point.

“Harry Styles is the best damn husband anyone could ever ask for,” Louis wraps pulls his idiot alpha into a hug, and only Harry could make him want to cuddle when he’s riding dick. Only Harry fucking Styles.

Edward doesn’t stir once during all this. Not even when Louis screams like a banshee when Harry makes him come so hard, his body suffers its own private earthquake. Not even when along with the axe Marcel has been posing with for the past hour, he produces a machete from somewhere and even throws it at someone, thankfully missing them in his blind rage. It has the desired effect. The stray horny alpha shrieks like a prepubescent female at her favourite band concert and vacates the premises.

“Harry I want another baby,” Louis whines when he’s resting on his alpha’s chest after, shuddering when his husband continues to cum, “You better give me one more baby.”

Harry throws his head back, his luscious hair distracting Marcel for a second, but the youngest goes back on watch dutifully, ready to protect his family from horny strays.

Harry is so far gone. Being in Louis is like being on some kind of extreme, all-consuming drug, and not just because of the pheromones; the emotions that come with being in love with the creature, being fathers to his children is too much. The fairy cupcake is extreme.

“Pick a better name for me,” Louis whines.

“Dangerous minx broke me for anyone else.”

“That’s better,” Louis says quietly, resting against Harry’s chest, breathing in his alpha’s scent, which is nowhere near Edward’s shocking electricity, or Marcel’s soothing vanilla, but its own flavour. Harry Styles can’t even be defined, the stupid fucker.

“Says the minx,” Harry mumbles. Louis’ thoughts are starting to make sense to him too. “Saucy minx.”

“Too porn star,” Louis complains.

“So is dangerous minx,” Harry’s eyes are still black but Louis swears he can still see a hint of green.

“Call me whatever you want,” Louis throws his hands up, making Harry growl. The alpha does _not_ appreciate his mate letting go of his shoulders, “Just put a baby in me. Maybe one with green eyes this time?” He baits his alpha. “I gave you a blue-eyed puppy, and a bunch of multiple-coloured eyes as bonus, so it’s time for you to pay back.”

“You can have my kidneys.” Harry promises, “You can have my fucking spleen.”

Edward makes an annoyed sound even in deep sleep. He fucking hates spleens. They disgust him so much.

“I want a baby,” Louis pouts, making Harry groan, “Not body organs.” He gets the point though. He understands that Harry would give him anything, and the sentiment is very much returned on Louis’ end. Only, Louis has never had money, or the kind of raw alpha strength he used to, or even has the balls to rip out organs for his baby daddy, but he can be a good sex toy, and a good parent, and make a good home to share with his soul-mate and his crazy ass brothers, one of whom is waving an axe around like it’s the bloody flag.

“Sex kitten.” Harry offers as he rolls his hips and Louis prays to god that he survives this because even in the supposed prime of his life his heart feels as if it’s going to give out. Harry’s dick is hitting his prostate at _just_ that spot and he’s got no right to protest the offensive nickname because Harry truly has him purring like a satisfied horny kitty.

“Princess horny kitty minx perfect,” Harry slurs drunkenly, “Gods,” He prays to every deity, every religion there ever was, “Your arse shouldn’t be legal,” He tells Louis, his knot is in heaven. Heroin isn’t legal and Louis shouldn’t be legal, and Harry swears to god he is going to report the mother of his children for being an illegal substance.

Louis’ lips tremble, every happy memory he’s ever had flashes before his eyes and it’s somehow linked to Harry. Somehow, his pathetic, miserable, useless existence has been building up to this godly human being who wants him, despite all his imperfections and flaws and Louis thanks god the deal is done and he has Harry’s mark because he’s ready to spend the rest of his life with his Hazza and give him every part of himself. He’s ready to settle down and put all his sadness and nightmares behind him.

Harry hasn’t cum like this, ever. He’s a lazy prince. Even his dick doesn’t usually function at a hundred percent, and Louis has truly brought him up to proper alpha standard. “Take it,” He says, arching his back, not caring if it hurts (Harry’s got a notoriously bad back, even during Louis’ heat his lumbar regions are protesting), giving his minx full power of his pelvis, pumping his seed in that pretty body, “Take all of it,” He drawls.

“I want it,” Louis screams, “I want you,” He’s never meant anything more in his entire life, and he hopes Harry gets it, and judging from how arrogantly the beautiful bastard is smirking. Harry understands completely. They understand each other, and they are soul-mates, and they are going to take care of their babies together, and hopefully Marcel won’t end up in prison after this because he looks frighteningly comfortable with that axe and Louis is worried about his nerd, and if his brain survives this intense fucking he is going to give Marcel a very serious talking to.

Edward smiles happily in his sleep.

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

Louis expects Harry to release him when his knot loosens. Of course Harry Styles doesn’t play fair. When Louis tries to climb off the stallion, he gets steely arms wrapped around him, and a warning growl.

“Babe,” Louis soothes, “It’s Marcel’s turn.”

Harry’s tone is threatening. _Don’t you dare fucking leave!_ He’s not ready to part with Louis’ silky thighs just yet.

“Marcel needs to mark me and knot me and…” Louis moans when Harry spanks him, _hard,_ and palms his dick, making him moan, “You’ve already had a turn, Haz.”

“So,” Harry purrs, “Let me have another, and then like five more,” His knot may have loosened, but his dick is hard. He slowly massages Louis’ perky bottom, the pads of his fingers stroking the pretty pink hole he’s been abusing all night, making Louis whimper and beg. “Haz, please, harder.” He’s insatiable. He’s been fucked six ways to Sunday, and he’s still begging for more.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry promises, “I’m staying right here,” He rolls his hips, emphasizing the importance of his position inside Louis’ perfect, perky bottom.

“I love you,” Louis can’t stop saying it. He’s like a broken record. He’s so crazy in love and he can’t fucking shut up about it. “I love you so much, Harry.” Sugary confessions keep falling from his lips.

Harry frowns when Louis bites his mouth to keep his mouth shut. “Hey,” He barks, sounding like a legit dog, “Keep it coming.” He pulls Louis into a kiss, as if trying to capture all the honey for himself.

“I love you,” Louis repeats himself, “Babe, and you can have me all you want…”

“Good,” Harry grins, “That’s what I like to hear,” He flips them, making sure he stays inside Louis the entire time, and starts thrusting again, “Bet you’re already knocked up again,” Harry says when Louis’ on his back, and thrusts brutally hard, “Good,” Harry says. He really hopes this kid gets Louis’ personality. Considering it was conceived during such a fiery heat of an environment, the child will be a human personification of a sass volcano.

“H-Harry,” Louis sobs harder when giant hands grab his thighs. His husband’s hands are such a turn on for him.

“Spread,” Harry grins, knowing what his dimples do to Louis, “Let’s see what a good whore you are.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Louis whimpers, and as he blacks out, he hopes this orgasm doesn’t give him brain damage. He’s got multiple babies to raise after all.

\----------

Edward wakes up to Marcel whining pathetically at Harry’s refusal to give up Louis. “Don’t be a greedy fucker, Harold,” He chastises the middle triplet, who clutches an unconscious Louis to his chest tightly.

Marcel, in true Marcel fashion, has been keeping guard and being saintly patient during Louis’ heat.

“I’m not done yet,” Harry looks ready to fight Marcel, who looks genuinely betrayed. “Fuck off.”

“You have to be more assertive,” Edward takes Louis from Harry, and nods at Marcel, “Kick Harry’s perfect arse, Marcel.”

Marcel proceeds to lick Harry’s face and then throws him to the ground and starts kissing him and rubbing himself all over his twin.

“Very aggressive,” Edward says sarcastically, “Very hostile,” He comments, as Marcel tackles Harry, and then nips at his throat, and runs his hands through those long, luscious locks.

“I want Louis back,” Harry wails as Marcel molests him, “Lou!” He wails.

“Hey,” Edward says as Louis opens his eyes, “Hey princess.”

Louis groans, “What happened?”

“We both passed out like a couple of weak bitches.”

“Louis,” Harry screams as Marcel crawls off him and toward their mate.

“Marcel,” Louis whines, “Harry won’t let me go,” He complains.

“Give him back,” Harry roars, but before he has a chance to attack Marcel and take the tasty omega treat back, Edward pins him down.

“Don’t be a rude cunt.” Edward smirks when Harry bares his teeth, “You can buck up your muscular body all you want Harold, darling, but I always have been,” Edward leans down and whispers in a hypersensitive ear, “And always will be stronger.”

Harry has obviously been spending a lot of time with Louis and has caught his mate’s adorable facial expressions. He sniffles up at Edward cutely, even when his eyes are black with lust.

“Why don’t you get rid of the dumb bitches on our lawn,” Edward can sense a pair of female alphas on their pavement, ready to do something stupid, like try and take Louis away from Marcel, who isn’t even touching Louis, just bowing to the beautiful creature. Edward approves of Marcel’s worship. Edward’s pretty princess has _earned_ his rightful place at the Styles throne.

“You get rid of them,” Harry pouts at elder brother.

“I will end up killing them,” Edward pouts right back, “Mummy and Daddy will go bankrupt keeping me off of death row, _again_. Not fun building a company from scratch, brother.”

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Marcel strikes a deeply religious pose.

“Louis’ supposed to present,” Edward calls out, addressing his kneeling twin, “Not you, Marcel.”

“It’s Harry’s fault,” Louis tries to explain to Marcel, “Not mine, I wanted to come to you. He wouldn’t let me go.”

Marcel’s responds to Louis’ excuses by gently grabbing the omega’s face, and placing a chaste kiss on his mate’s forehead.

“Not proper heat behaviour, baby brother,” Edward scolds, but he’s smiling, and Harry’s grinning right next to him and the people they love and want to protect most are right next to them, and the universe is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“Go,” Edward hisses. He can see two alpha females in the window, extremely powerful, six feet each. “Fucking get rid of them, Harry.”

“I’m going,” Harry stands up straight, his abs flexing deliciously. He is a vision, a god. Louis and Marcel turn heads to watch Harry saunter off outside, ready to challenge and fight the competition.

“Be careful,” Edward warns, “Don’t underestimate them just because they are girls.” Edward has the best senses, hyper-powered because of Louis’ heat. He can sense how strong these particular girls are.

“I got it,” Harry calls out, before disappearing outside.

Edward clutches his head, his vision spinning for a mere second. _Fucking fuck,_ He fights the growl which threatens to escape his lips. He doesn’t need to distract the lovebirds a few feet away from him, or Harry, who’s have a surprising hard time with the pair of amazons outside. Whoever said female alphas are supposed to be easier to deal with than their male counter parts is an idiot. Edward grins just before he falls asleep again. He wants his Emma to grow up to be a boss. And the vicious females outside are proof that Edward’s baby girl has lots of potential to be a warrior goddess.

\----------

“J-Just go slow…” Louis whispers as Marcel backs him up against a wall, “O-Or not. Do whatever you want.”

Marcel looks truly scary. It’s as if his brain has truly broken, and not the kind of high-functioning brain damage Edward walks around with on a daily basis, it’s really broken and Louis is scared for his baby daddy, because Emma needs someone to dance with at her wedding and Louis’ broken her father.

“Just,” Louis runs his hands through straight locks and he gets distracted for a second because Marcel’s hair is so fucking beautiful, and Louis loves it so much. Marcel doesn’t appreciate his hair sometimes and that’s not fucking fair because it’s so dreamboat and sexy and Marcel has no right. Marcel has no fucking right. “Just…” Slick runs down Louis’ thigh. Marcel drops to his knees and hurries to catch it with his tongue, and traces it until he reaches the mark Edward left on Louis’ arse.

“Babe,” Louis groans when Marcel starts kissing his brother’s mark reverently. Marcel has so much love for his brothers and it’s so fucking beautiful usually, but Louis needs his daughter’s father to be selfish right now and take. Just bend Louis over like the needy whore he is and _take._ “Be more like Harry.” Louis suggests, and whines when in his confusion, Marcel rises, and starts worshipping the mark Harry left on his throat.

“Not quite what I meant,” Louis can’t help but make a pleased sound when Marcel leaves hickeys around Harry’s mark, “Stupid nerd.”

“I won,” Marcel grins and it’s so fucking raw, it’s the angriest, most lethal laugh, and Louis is so proud of his cute nerd.

“What’d you win baby?” And Louis is genuinely curious, because Marcel is so far gone, the fucking loser could be talking about some lotto money he won a decade ago. Louis needs to make sure they’re on the same fucking page here.

“I won,” Marcel thrusts, rubbing their cocks together, making Louis whimper at the delicious friction of their cocks together. “I won sexy cheerleader, and homecoming king, and study buddy, and hot librarian…”

“Never did any of those things,” Louis wrinkles his nose cutely, “I was more of a _try every kind of drug until I forget my life_ kind of guy.”

Marcel licks his lips. Louis is his ultimate fantasy, his pheromones like ambrosia in Marcel’s veins. His brother’s cum all over Louis’ body is so fucking sexy. Marcel loves his brothers’ sloppy seconds, loves that they’ve used his beloved so fucking hard. Loves this being who parents his children so excellently, and is most likely carrying another puppy, and fuck, Louis could get Marcel to give him anything.

“I don’t want anything. I already have everything.” Louis has two out of three marks in this mating, and he can already read Marcel’s thoughts, and their chemistry is out of this world, and they are so fucking perfect, and this is too good to be true. This is a fantasy and it can’t be real. None of this is real. Marcel is going to wake up in sixth grade and he will have dreamt all of this and it won’t be real and it will kill him.

“Of course it’s real,” Louis rolls his eyes, and society is so fucking weird, trying to suppress omegas all the time. They are the sexiest when they are all sassy and out of control sarcastic like this. Or is it just Louis? It’s probably just Louis. No one else could pull off this kind of attitude. It’s just Louis.

“Here you go.” Louis turns around, and leans against a wall, and presents his arse, and fuck, he’s an expert already, like some kind of fucking pro, he could charge. He could make money off all this, that’s how good at displaying his delicious little bum he is, “Have a taste,” Louis thrusts his hole toward Marcel temptingly and the minx is taunting. “You’re so obsessed with your stupid brothers. They’ve been all up inside me.”

Marcel drops to his knees in worship and prays to Louis. He’s so in love with his beloved, and he can taste his mate and his brothers and he noses along the pert little bottom and he appreciates the shape of it, and Louis doesn’t get enough appreciation for his arse.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Louis huffs, “You’re all obsessed with my arse.”

 _But it isn’t enough._ Marcel licks and kisses and he’s going to marry Louis.

“We are already married.” Louis sighs and rests his head on a tattooed forearm and it’s so sexy he’s all tattooed like this. He’s such a bad boy, and he’s so dangerous and sexy, but he’s so soft and warm and loving for Marcel’s puppies and Marcel’s going to take over the planet and name give it to Louis as a present.

Marcel stands and gets into mating position and he’s ready to demonstrate to his mate how ready he is for this. He was born ready.

“Marcel,” Louis says breathily, when his right leg is lifted, and his knee is pressed up against his chest, and he whimpers because this position makes him feel so open and vulnerable and it’s obvious that’s exactly what his husband is going for.

“I don’t care if I don’t deserve you,” Louis doesn’t know what Marcel always means when he says he’s not as strong as his brothers because he feels like a machine or a demon or both, “I don’t even fucking care.”

Louis has so much to say, but all that comes out of his mouth is Marcel’s name like a prayer. They must switch positions like twenty fucking times, and end up in the master bedroom with Marcel on his back.

“You see that?” Louis manages to speak, and points to the mirror, which shows Louis perched prettily on top of that massive dick, taking that thick knot expertly, “You look at that fucking reflection, and tell me you don’t deserve me.”

“I don’t,” Marcel roars, and throws a lamp at the mirror, and Louis screams loudly, because flying glass is fucking scary, even if none of it got him, and Harry is compelled to run upstairs and make sure they are both okay. “Don’t,” Louis barks at Harry, “There’s glass all over the floor.” Harry jumps over the carpet, and lands on the bed, and the fucker breaks their bed, and they need a new bed, and Louis loves their bed, and he’s heartbroken.

All their furniture is dead.

Harry makes a happy curious sound as his fingers trace Marcel’s knot, locked firmly inside Louis’ body.

“You are awful,” Louis’s tiny, cute fists beat Marcel’s fists, as he sobs in Marcel’s shoulder, “You broke our home. Our babies have no place to go.”

“The babies’ room is fine,” Harry soothes, his speech is starting to come back. “It’s just our living space.”

“You feel so good inside me I love you,” Louis alternates between cursing Marcel, and complimenting his sexual prowess, which is immense. Shy nerd is a sex god.

Marcel starts coming where his brothers have, and filling Louis’ tummy, and this is all such a religious experience for him, and fuck he never wants this to end. This has to last forever. This is heaven and Marcel needs this forever.

“It can’t last forever,” Louis sniffles, “I will have a coronary episode.”

\----------

“And what are you supposed to be?” A child asks Niall, as his mother has a heart attack next to him at the sight of her favourite author of all time casually standing in the hotel lobby, handing out candy.

“I’m the one and true king, Louis Tomlinson.” Niall responds. He’s wearing one of Louis’ outfits and everything, suspenders and all.

“What does that mean?” The child’s sister, a precious seven year old, glares up at Niall.

“Your lethal glance has no effect.” Niall proudly responds to the angry child. “I am a disciple of the holy sass machine that is Louis.”

“You are confusing and we don’t get you.” The children yell at Niall.

“I am so sorry.” One of the husbands, an alpha, apologizes humbly, as their omega shrieks and runs home to get her copy of _Love in a Field of Clovers,_ to get it signed by Niall.

Liam smiles kindly, failing to remain in character as the Joker. “It’s fine.”

A cute little girl, five years old, blushes and giggles as Zayn, the Batman, hands her candy. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She asks him. Even with a beard, or should it be said, _especially_ with a beard, Zayn looks incredibly handsome dressed as the caped crusader, Liam’s last year costume (which smells just like him and fuck, Zayn is in heaven).

Zayn smiles kindly and gives a child an extra piece of candy for her innocence and cuteness.

“Seriously,” The child’s older sister, who looks to be in her late teens, twists a lock of hair around her fingers, “What’s your story?”

“I’m married, hon,” Zayn doesn’t bother responding coldly. The baby triplets do it for him. They hate it when strangers approach their parents in an amorous manner. While it’s not as threatening as when Louis is propositioned by horny alphas, they don’t take too kindly to some random girl trying to take blond mommy’s place.

“Eww,” The girl makes a face when Alex’s eyes turn a bloody red, which would make Edward proud of his rightful heir. “What’s wrong with him? Why’s he doing that?” While it’s perfectly normal and commonplace for fully grown alphas to display angry red eyes, children do not. It’s obviously a rare genetic trait baby Alex has gotten from his father.

Zayn doesn’t bother answering the young stranger. It’s none of her business. She may be attracted to Zayn physically, but her fear of Alex’s dangerous, and obviously very psychotic alpha nature makes it obvious that weak-hearted omegas have no place in this crazy arse family of theirs. Only Niall can be Zayn’s omega.

“Are we having an episode?” Niall’s accent gets thicker and more obvious when he’s dealing with the kids and Zayn has a sudden urge to send Liam away with the babies so he can throw Niall on a flat surface and show him exactly how compatible they both are. Judging from the hungry look on Liam’s painted face, his husband is having similar thoughts.

Niall’s parenting skills are sexy, and he’s so soft and warm and wonderful with the babies and Liam and Zayn want to scream with sexual frustration because while Edward the bastard enjoys his heat with lovely Louis, he’s banned them from banging their extremely delicious, fuckable mate.

Alex makes an annoyed sound and points to the teenager who was making gooey eyes at Zayn all night. The baby is wearing bunny ears and he has no right to be this cute. No one sired by Edward has any right to be cute. Ever. Why is Alex so cute?

Niall squishes the baby against his chest, not giving any consideration to the child’s immense strength, and Zayn actually has to physically hold Liam back from interfering and trying to stop Niall and keep him safe from Alex, because it’s just like Niall to love with all his heart, without any prejudice, and without any self-preservation, and while it’s not safe for any omega but Louis to hug and cuddle Alex like this, Niall showers the child with every bit of the same maternal affection he gives Levy and Liam and Zayn want to scream in frustration, and fuck it, Liam buries his face in Zayn’s shoulder and actually screams a little because Niall is killing them. And if there’s a little paint stain on the Batman costume Liam’s probably going to end up wearing next year, than fuck it.

Niall kisses the soft, chubby arm. “I know, baby. That’s the problem with marrying beautiful people. Bitches are always trying to take what’s yours.”

“Language,” Liam snarls.

“Stay in character, clown prince of crime,” Niall chides, as if Liam’s the one acting inappropriately.

“Don’t you worry,” Niall doesn’t mind it one bit when Alex bites his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed a little. The child has been acting out in Louis’ absence and hurting everyone around him. It would be considered abusive if the fucker wasn’t so fucking cute. “No one’s taking Levy Sr. anywhere.”

“Stop calling me that.” Zayn says, unable to keep the fond exasperation out of his voice.

“Alex needs to learn the connection between the two of you.” Niall says, gesturing to the basket Jamie and Emma are guarding. They are all trying to pass Levy off as an Easter egg the three identical bunnies are guarding and several omegas have had heart attacks at the cuteness that is the Styles babies. Zayn has made sure to take at least a few hundred pictures to make sure Louis is appeased when he makes his return. “Alex needs to understand we all had a hand in creating Levy or he’s going to murder us.”

“Alex is harmless.” Liam says firmly. As if he’s trying to convince himself. Just as if he forced himself to believe the same about Edward a decade ago.

“Alex,” Niall adjusts angry little psychotic bunny on his hip, “is a deranged serial killer, and we need to make sure we train him properly, to keep the authorities uninformed of his activities. Now, I’ve been binge watching _Dexter,_ and one of the things I really liked, and would like to rip off, is the _code of Harry…”_

“Nialler,” Liam interrupts his mate. A rather large group of fans are approaching, with books in their hands ready for signing. “Get your pen ready babe.”

“We need to train this baby.” Niall whispers, and tries to hand Alex over. Try being the key word. Alex hangs on to Niall’s neck. In his mummy’s absence, Niall is the only thing keeping violent baby sane. He refuses to let go of blond mommy.  

“Aww,” A pregnant male, who looks to be in his second trimester coos at Alex’s frustrated dimples, “I hope my baby is as cute as yours.”

“It won’t be.” Niall says seriously.

At the omega’s shocked expression, Liam bursts into exaggerated laughter, to try to pass off Niall’s answer as a joke. Everyone starts laughing. Niall and Alex remain dead serious. 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter. Sorry. Couldn't write more.

“Mommy’s home!” Louis screams as soon as he enters the hotel suite Niall and his husbands are holed up in.

“Oh my god,” Liam sobs and grabs Edward, making him glare in disgust at the emotional display. “Someone actually let you mark them. My baby boy mated with somebody.”

“Please get this thing off me.” Edward requests Zayn, who shrugs and sighs as Harry demonstrates the moves he performed during Louis’ heat by repeatedly thrusting his pelvis and gyrating his muscular hips.

Marcel clears his throat. He looks close to tears.

“Oh fuck,” Liam gets off Edward, making the oldest triplet glance down at the hotel room floor to offer his thanks to Satan, “Did something go wrong?”

“I broke the antique furniture mummy gifted us when we bought a house together, when we moved here for Edward’s practice.” Marcel sobs.

There is a moment to process this blessed information.

“I don’t know what came over me!” Marcel keeps going. “It was some caveman stuff. I was just so angry. I just wanted to break things and build fires and demonstrate my strength.”

Liam massages his forehead. “We can stop by a furniture show room after my shift tomorrow. Marcel,” He gives his fellow sensible alpha a deeply disappointed look. Marcel whimpers at having disappointed Daddy Liam. “You’ve spent heats with omegas before. Has this kind of destructive need to showcase your power happened before?”

“No!” Marcel promises.

“I’ve shared omegas with Marcel before,” Edward crosses his arms and leans against a wall, feeling unusually tired for someone who’s slept for six days straight after knotting and permanently marking the love of his life, the mother of his children. “He doesn’t fucking break furniture.”

“Marcel doesn’t usually do any sofa breaking,” Harry twerks against Zayn, “Or mirror shattering.”

Everyone turns to Zayn expectantly. He is their resident untrained psychiatrist.

“Louis is your soul-mate.” Zayn says, bored. “Blah blah blah.”

“Mummy will be so disappointed.” Marcel sobs. “She will never forgive me. Those sofas were passed down through generations.”

“I hated that furniture.” Edward says, bored. “It was old and out-dated. It’s about fucking time we replaced it with something sleek and leather. I want a man cave.”

“A man cave?” Liam sneers. “We are parents.”

“You are all my accessories.” Edward shrugs Liam’s intimidating glare off as if it’s nothing. “Children included. They need to understand father needs a soothing haven to come home to when he returns from slice and dice place.”

“Slice and dice place?” Zayn smacks Edward.

“Can we _not_ tell mummy?” Marcel begs everyone. “Please.”

“Who the fuck cares what mother thinks?” Edward shrugs. “She can mind her own business for once in her damn life.”

“Mum won’t visit till Christmas.” Harry soothes Marcel as he dry humps against his brother’s arse. “We will distract her with her cute grandkids.”

“Levy’s first Christmas.” Liam squeals to Zayn, who smirks at his excited husband. “Edward can dress up as Santa Claus.”

“Over all of our massacred bodies.” Edward promises.

\----------

“Hi babies,” Louis opens his arms, and frowns when he’s greeted with sobbing and screaming.

“Hi mommy,” Niall responds for the shocked and appalled children he’s been caring for. Levy sits up in his spot. He would like to hug Louis, but it’s impossible to get through the wall his best friend (Alex) and his siblings have created around their mum. Levy is patient. Levy can wait.

“I’m sorry,” Louis coos when tiny arms wrap around him, and fat tears rain abundant. “I am so, so sorry. Pretty babies. Mommy is so sorry.”

“Look at this,” Niall shows Louis his arms, where Alex, Jamie and even Emma, who is usually the most tolerant, has bitten all over his shoulders, his neck, “Look at what your crazy children did.”

“Are you okay?” Louis gasps.

“I need a rabies shot.” Niall responds cheekily, but he looks happy, and healthy, and he is tired but glowing, and his hair is a halo on his head, and Louis’ blond is okay and thank god.

“Why is there tape on Jamie’s mouth,” Louis gasps, “What the hell?”

“It’s baby safe,” Niall promises. “The tape won’t hurt the baby. Jamie’s a bad baby. He kept trying to talk and walk and all that. We had to work hard to suppress him. Make sure he waited for you to come back.”

“Thank you.” Louis gives his best friend a grateful look. He doesn’t want his Jamie walking without his mummy there to watch.

“There’s cameras mounted on every wall.” Niall points to every corner. “Even if the little bastards managed to walk, we would get it.” Crazy children deserve crazy observation.

Emma hasn’t stopped crying at all. No matter how much Louis tries to soothe her, the baby girl keeps whimpering and sobbing. She was convinced her mum has left her for another family.

Jamie has opted for silent (his mouth _is_ covered with tape) tears which shake his tiny little chest and break Louis’ heart. His big blue eyes, which are Louis’ mirror, are positively oceans of tears.

Alex is furious. _How dare you leave us?_ His little fists are clenched and he bites Louis’ jawline, making his mummy’s eyes water.

Louis realizes that his heat ran for a full week which was long. Considering there were three alphas involved, and reproduction had occurred beforehand, it’s not surprising Louis’ body kept going long after the standard three or four days of omega heat. “It had to happen,” He says soothingly, “Your daddies had to mark me,” He leans his head back, and displays the mark Harry left proudly, “No more strange alphas will hit on me.” He promises.

Of course there are always chances that some bastard of a dominant will try to take Louis away, but his body will stop announcing that he is available for marking, and for that Louis is thankful. He is very much taken. Both by his husbands, and his children.

The babies are positively mad with anger, and don’t notice or care about the mark, they scream loudly. Louis sighs, and holds them through it.

“Okay,” Niall leads Louis to a bed, and helps him on it, sobbing babies and all. “Don’t kick mommy.” He halts the babies’ legs from reaching Louis’ tummy. “Your baby brother or sister is in there.”

“We don’t know for sure.” Louis blushes.

“You had a litter after a rut.” Niall says, “Are you telling me you are _not_ pregnant after a week-long heat.”

“You have a point.” Louis lies down and closes his eyes. He’s exhausted.

The children pout when their mum falls asleep within minutes of lying down.

“Your dads wore him out.” Niall covers Louis with a blanket and kisses his forehead, which still feels warm, which is perfectly normal after a heat. “Let mum rest. You can continue your tantrum when he wakes up.”

The babies sniffle and nuzzle into Louis’ chest, content to listen to his heartbeat.

“Oh,” Niall coos at his son, who is giving sleeping Louis a sad look, “You didn’t even get a hello cuddle. Don’t you worry, when Louis wakes up, we will get you lots of cuddles.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hardcore Nouis.

Louis yawns when he wakes. “What time is it?” He groans.

“Six pm,” Niall smirks and hands Louis a cup.

 _I will suck your dick for hours._ Louis mouths at Niall thankfully, making the blond smirk even wider. The very idea of coffee is absolutely heavenly right now. There is a child burrowing into his stomach. Louis doesn’t bother finding out which baby it is. He can apologize to the little hellions later. Right now he needs to reorient himself from the seven day sex party which was the heat, and the nap after.

Louis makes a face and spits up, “What is this?” He glares at Niall, who smirks sweetly.

“No coffee.” Nine months of abstinence from caffeine and Niall is the devil for enjoying this so much, the bastard.

“Oh god,” Louis slams the mug, milk-shake of some kind, on the side table, and slams his head back on the pillow. His head is groggy. He feels hung over, and so tired. So bloody tired. _I am definitely knocked up._ He moans. “What time is it?” He mumbles again.

“Still six pm.” Niall strokes Louis’ hair.

“I only slept for an hour?”

“More like twenty-five hours.”

 _I am more pregnant than the sun is hot._ Louis makes a tortured sound when Niall pats his head.

Three little bodies wiggle against Louis.’ He can sense their worry, and… contentment. They are extremely happy just to be near him.

“They thought you died during the night.” Niall keeps stroking Louis’ hair and it feels so amazing.

“I’m sorry.” Louis begs his children for forgiveness. “Babies please.”

“They are fine.” Niall ruffles Louis’ hair, making him whimper. “Now up. New baby needs to eat. I didn’t slave away in the kitchen for nothing.”

“I’m not eating if you cooked!”

“Room service.” Niall says thoughtfully. “I microwaved it. I think I still burned it.”

“We can’t go home.” Louis pouts. “Marcel broke the house.”

Niall laughs loudly. “I heard. Liam is so pissed off.”

Alex palpates Louis’ stomach, investigating the foreign presence in his mum’s tummy. He was born to be a doctor.

“It’s a sibling.” Niall explains to the child, who looks up, mismatched eyes still upset. “Mommy came back with a sibling!”

Emma kisses Louis’ face. He is the most important person to her, and he hasn’t woken up in a day, and she is super worried, and she has lost all faith in the universe.

Jamie listlessly traces the tattoos on Louis’ arm. He loves the drawings and wonders why his mum has them and he doesn’t.

“Where’s Levy?” Louis asks; his voice raspy.

“One lethal Zayn baby coming right up.” Niall grabs his son by the waist and drops him off at the foot of Louis’ bed.

“Niall,” Louis makes a face, “Hand him over.”

“Shut up.” Niall grins. “And watch.”

“I told you not to let the babies do anything when I’m not here!”

“Levy wanted to surprise you. Shut up.”

Levy starts to crawl up the bed, and it’s so beautiful and marvellous and amazing, and the baby is so strong, and Niall is holding Alex back from helping Levy along, because Levy needs to do this himself, and Levy is breathing so deeply, and this is so hard for him, but he is doing it. He is doing this all by himself.

Louis sits up in bed, his babies distracted from their angst at their mum’s absence by the miracle that is Levy moving around, and the youngest baby makes it to Louis’ lap, and Louis has to fight hard not to grab the kid and it’s a herculean struggle let Levy initiate the hug all by himself.

“You see that,” Niall says proudly, as Louis wraps Levy up in his arms and breathes in the perfectly blend of Liam and Zayn and Niall that is this baby perfection. “You see what he did in a week. The dumb pediatric specialist said he wouldn’t be able to do that in two years. Levy showed her.”

Levy is a child born from an omega parent, and because said omega parent wasn’t around for the first few months of his life, the baby has muscular weakness, as well as respiratory issues. Louis’ intervention, love and care, has really helped keep the damage to a minimum. Niall waking up and providing necessary attention has sped the healing along. Levy’s mind is sharp, the depression has evaporated, and his body is catching up. The baby is healthy and happy.

“Why are you so flawless?” Louis asks Levy, who grins up at him, displaying his mum’s baby blue eyes brightly.

Jamie and Emma look mesmerized. They are not used to their playmate moving around. This is a very promising development. Now Levy can crawl around with them, and they can get into all kinds of trouble together.

Alex doesn’t understand why he can’t just carry Levy around everywhere. Like why does Levy need to spend his energy when Alex has so much of his own? This makes no sense, but if it makes Levy happy then Alex is all for it. When Levy turns his neck to give Alex a proud smile, Alex makes sure he smiles right back. Apparently that’s what couples do and Alex is all for following rules.

“In one week,” Louis rubs Levy’s back gently, trying to sooth the tiny being. The child is panting, but Niall doesn’t look worried at all, so neither is Louis. Niall is an excellent parent, and Louis trusts him with Levy, _and_ his own babies. “You did all this in one week.”

“I didn’t even know he was practicing so hard.” Niall shrugs, and laughs, larger than life. “I was so busy supressing Jamie’s progress, I lost track of Levy.”

Louis bursts into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all, and Levy is laughing against Louis’ chest and the triplets are laughing, even Alex, who looks like a baby hyena, which is something he’s inherited from Edward, and they are happy, and Louis feels hungry enough to eat a horse. _Yup,_ He sighs when Levy kisses his cheek. _Definitely pregnant again._

\----------

When they’ve finally managed to get rid of their baby audience, which was _hard._ The baby triplets were watching Louis like a hawk, convinced to keep him safe and stuck to his children, where he belongs. They are finally napping, taking a breather from _wayward mummy watch duty._

“Let’s see.” Niall grabs Louis’ arm and drags him to a bathroom. “I want to see.”

Louis is operating at ten percent at best after his heat, and letting Niall manhandle him is kind of the only choice he has. And of course, the omega in him _wants_ to proudly show off his husband’s marks. That. Very much all of that.

“So,” Niall inspects Louis’ elegant, beautiful neck. “Harry’s mark. Been there, seen that. Pretty. Bit of an exhibitionist. Isn’t he?”

“You’re one to talk.” Louis gestures to the marks Zayn and Liam left on Niall’s throat.

“It’s important to have traditional marks like this,” Niall makes approving noises as his fingers trace Harry’s mark, making Louis shiver, “Alphas can see and they can fucking back off what’s ours.”

“Ours?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Niall shrugs, “You belong to us. People need to get the fucking point already. Where’s the idiot who broke all the furniture?”

“Right here,” Louis offers his left wrist, making Niall gasp. “I know right?” Louis holds his left arm to his chest protectively. “What if someone cuts off my arm? I don’t wanna lose my mark.”

“Idiot,” Niall smacks Louis upside the head. “All vessels from the left arm go to your heart. He basically marked your heart.”

“All vessels from the body go to my heart,” Louis smacks Niall right back, “Marcel should have marked a more secure location, not an arm. It’s not safe.”

“He’s the youngest brother.” Niall argues, “He can afford to be all romantic and chivalrous and mark you at an arm somebody can just cut off and run off with. I get these things because I am a celebrated romance writer.”

“Celebrated?” Louis sneers, “You are one step above porn.”

“And a noble step it is, don’t you forget it. Show me Edward.”

Louis blushes a deep red which makes Niall check his forehead for fever. After glaring at the blond angrily, and making sure the bathroom door is locked, Louis turns around and drops the comfortable sweatpants he’s been lounging in for the past day.

“Yessss,” Niall might as well be speaking in parseltongue, “Yesssssss.” He hisses delightedly.

“Edward is an idiot.” Louis hisses right back. “Why wouldn’t he mark me where people can see?”

“Oh,” Niall dances and it’s pure leprechaun in its glee and ridiculousness, “Alphas can sense it loud and clear. I am so proud.” He sobs. Niall actually sobs a little and drops to his knees and kisses the mark and the blond idiot is actually literally kissing Louis’ arse and Louis needs another twenty-four hours rest to get over all of this. “It’s even prettier than I remember,” Niall strokes Louis’ bottom fondly and nuzzles it. “It looks better with all the hickeys.”

“They kept biting it.” Louis sighs, “They played with me a lot.”

“Bless the fuckers,” Niall’s voice breaks, and Louis’ seen him sit through funerals stoically but this makes him break, “Bless the green-eyed fuckers.”

“Get up,” Louis slaps Niall to get him out of the trance he’s been put in, “Idiot.”

“Let me just,” Niall’s fingers brush Louis’ hole and Louis can’t help but moan, “Let me just…” He pushes them in gently, making Louis gasp at the intrusion, “Fuck,” Niall groans, “You are so perfect right now, like god damn.”

“Seven days of taking alpha knot, of course I’m all open and loose.” Louis grumbles and rests his forehead against the wall.

“No,” Niall scissors his fingers, making Louis mewl, and fuck their original marriages, Niall is going to walk Louis down the aisle and they are going to get married, one on one. “You are perfect, not loose. I love you.”

“Yeah right,” Louis grumbles, making Niall pause.

“What?” Niall says, and it hurts a little, his heart. Louis’ words hurt.

Louis sighs. “You don’t fucking love me, Niall.”

Niall removes his fingers, fighting his body’s instinct to pull his dick out, and continue their amorous activities. Louis pulls his pants up, panting at the effort, it’s obvious he’s super low on energy despite all the rest he’s been having.

“You love the alpha you met on New Years,” Louis gasps, and shakes his head, because it’s obvious he’s turned on as well. Niall can smell the tasty slick on his fellow omega, “I must have made a good impression as a prospective dominant. You love the potential I have as a backup parent to your son.”

“You are my best friend.” Niall doesn’t dare glance in the mirror next to him. He couldn’t bear to see the desperation in his eyes right now.

“Then please explain to me why I am the last person to know about this plan you had going on,” Louis braces himself against the wall, “Why I had absolutely no clue about this dangerous, life-threatening treatment you were, and possible are still taking…”

“I am _not_ doing that shit anymore.” Niall interrupts. “I have Levy.”

“Is that enough?” Louis asks, and it’s not malicious. It’s genuine concern. “Don’t you want another kid?”

“I do.” Niall shifts on his feet. “I was hoping…”

“I will carry it.” Louis offers readily. “I swear, Niall. You will _not_ bleed out in a fucking delivery room again.”

“Then it will be half you and half Zayn/Liam.” Niall says; his voice small. “I won’t be able to contribute genetically without the fertility treatments.”

“Fuck,” Louis screams, “Would that be such a bad thing?” He asks, and then his expression crumbles. “Of course it would be. What the fuck am I even saying?”

“No,” Niall grabs Louis, and the omega collapses in his arms, “I would be honoured. You would make the best babies. You and my husbands.”

“But that’s not what you want.” Louis is so exhausted, it’s hard for him to even stand up, and Niall has to practically carry him out the bathroom.

“I love you.” Niall says when Louis is all tucked in, safe and sound underneath multiple blankets again. “You know that, right? Louis you have to know that.”

“I can’t trust you ever again.” Louis says before he falls asleep, and Niall is left all alone again.


	67. Chapter 67

“No,” Zayn takes one sniff as he enters their hotel suite, “No no no,” He says desperately, “No.” He whimpers.

“Babe,” Liam says as soon as Zayn enters, “I need you to sign off on these furniture choices.”

”I missed it,” Zayn clutches his hair desperately; “I missed the sexy omega action.”

“No you didn’t.” Edward says, “They had a fight instead.”

Zayn sniffs around like a hungry dog. He can sense the pheromones. Alex smiles up at him happily. Grown up Levy is so wonderful. “I smell something sexy.” Zayn says, “I smell Niall and Louis together.”

“There was a fight.” Edward shrugs. “It was just a sexy fight.”

“Baby,” Niall follows Louis around, “I am so sorry.”

“You deceived me for months!” Louis snaps at the blond, making him cower. “Our entire friendship is a lie.”

“So,” Liam says, unfazed by Zayn’s agonized look at potentially having missed sexy omega intercourse. “I was thinking cream coloured couches for the downstairs living room, and maybe some darker pastels for the upstairs living room.”

“I am moving out.” Edward threatens. “Either I get the dark leather sofas I picked out, or I move the fuck out.”

“Language!” Liam hisses at his best friend.

“I am taking Alexander with me.” Edward warns. “I will raise him as my own. I don’t want him turning out like you people.”

“Oh,” Zayn says sarcastically, as Alex pats his face, and carefully palpates his cheekbones, as if trying to determine how to make Levy this big. “He is your son. You don’t need to raise him to be like you. He’s going to turn out like you no matter what.”

“Look how soft and helpless Alexander is,” Edward sighs at his son, who squeals at Zayn’s smile. It looks just like Levy’s smile, only more grown, and angular, and fierce. Grown up Levy is a total badass.

“Only when it comes to our son.” Liam smirks, exchanging an arrogant grin with Zayn. He rather likes Alex’s obsession with Levy. Their poor baby has had to fight hard for the first few months of his life. They appreciate Edward’s brilliant little mini-clone falling all over himself to make Levy happy and safe. Levy deserves Alex’s love and attention.

“You laugh now, motherfucker,” Edward sneers at Liam, “My son will have his own Zayn.” Alex’s very own beautiful trophy. Edward has a vision for his son’s life. A wonderful medical practice, his very own nest, with Levy as a mate. A fancy car, suits, millions in the bank account. Basically what Edward has, but more. Edward wants the entire planet for his Alexander.

“We will see,” Liam says slyly. “Maybe Levy will change his mind when he presents and run off with whatever Perrie gives birth to.”

“Nah,” Zayn recognizes the look in Levy’s eyes when he looks at Alex. It’s the same one he sees in the mirror every day. It’s what he feels so strongly for Liam and Niall. It’s what’s gotten their marriage through all the ups and downs. “Levy loves Alex.”

“Are the elders done arranging marriages?” Louis snaps at the doctors, “Will they bless us with their presence at the dinner table?”

“The sass on him,” Zayn makes an impressed face at Louis’ irritated impression, “Damn.”

“I live for his disrespect.” Edward’s mouth waters at Louis’ swaying hips. Pregnant Louis is back with a vengeance. Edward is ready. “I live for him.”

“My baby boy is all settled.” Liam is so proud of Edward’s success as a husband. He honestly thought the psychotic loser would die alone.

“Your baby boy isn’t in prison.” Zayn carries Alex to the hotel suite dining area, “Now we have to keep our future son-in-law out of prison.”

“Edward is kind of like a practice son.” Liam confesses, as Louis starts slamming plates of food in front of everyone. “Now I feel I’m ready for real children.”

“Where the fuck are your brothers,” Louis whispers to Edward. “They should be home for dinner.” He’s feeling very domestic with a baby in his stomach, and with two husbands missing, and his nest destroyed by Marcel, he is pissed. His lying best friend is _not_ helping matters. Louis Tomlinson-Styles is _pissed._

“Don’t make me spank you,” Edward says quietly so that the babies can’t hear his sexual threats against their mum, making Louis shiver. “I will wait until you give birth and discipline you for being a naughty princess.”

“We live in a porno.” Zayn mutters to Liam, who sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Niall whimpers when Louis passes him. “Louis. Please.”

“Are they going to break up?” Edward says, bored. “Is Louis going to leave Niall?”

“I think they will make it.” Liam says, determined. “I think their relationship can take it.”

“I think the trust in the relationship has been compromised.” Zayn ponders, as if watching a terribly complex soap opera.

“I was all physical.” Edward calls out, as Niall tries to throw his arms around Louis, and fails miserably, as his fellow omega dodges him quickly. “He was using you for your body. Niall doesn’t love you.”

“Psycho’s wrong.” Niall begs. “I love you, Louis.”

“To hell with your love.” Louis snaps, and slams salad in the middle of the table, making his children clap and squeal. “To hell with your lies.”

“I swear on everything we’ve been through,” Niall gets down on one knee.

“He’s proposing,” Zayn gasps, making Alex squeal in response to his father-in-law. “There’s going to be a wedding.”

“Please,” Niall begs. “Baby, give me another chance. No more secrets.”

“Leave him!” Edward screams, not even wincing when Liam slaps him. “Replace him. There’s more where he came from, Louis. We will get you another omega.”

“Louis,” Niall wraps himself around his favourite things in the world, Louis’ thighs, “I’m sorry.” He whimpers. “Please.”

“No,” Louis throws Niall on the sofa. Gently. Always gently. “We are done.”

“Oh god,” Niall sobs dramatically. “Oh my god.”

“You want to have babies in secret?” Louis shrieks. “You want to risk your life? Over my dead body. Over my dead body!” That said, he walks into a closet, and locks himself in it.

“Umm,” Zayn says, as Alex makes happy sounds, Jamie and Emma frightened at their mother’s tantrum. “Louis?”

“Jesus.” Liam says, appalled. “Oh my god.”

“Edward, buddy,” Zayn turns to his calmly eating friend, “You wanna go get the mother of your children?”

“Oh,” Edward says carelessly, “It’s a walk-in closet. It’s properly ventilated. There’s no risk of suffocation.”

“Umm,” Zayn says, as Alex points to the closet, where his mommy went. It’s obvious he would like to be in the closet. “Would you like to go comfort Louis?”

“No,” Edward scoffs, “Niall broke him. Niall can go fix him.”

“Edward,” Liam uses his most parental, patient, fatherly voice. “Remember when we talked about people, and how they are not objects? And how they can’t be fixed, and just comforted?”

“Please,” Edward says dismissively, as Niall wails in the background, “Go fix your wife, so he can fix my wife, so I can get laid tonight.”

Jamie and Emma tug at Edward’s suit collar to inquire about Louis’ abrupt departure.

“Well,” Edward lets out a happy sound, “I thought you brainless little delicious buttons would never ask. This is from the fall collection.” He preens, “It hasn’t been released yet, but father was allowed to purchase his favourite colours beforehand.” He giggles and blushes. “Apparently I’m like Armani’s VIP customer or something.”

“They are asking for their mother,” Zayn snaps, “Not about your suit.”

“Mummy will be back.” Edward makes a face, “Mummy will be around forever. Father will probably end up in prison. Enjoy him while you can. Now, the problem with the new material they are experimenting this season, although high quality, is that...”

“Edward,” Liam snaps, “Don’t say such awful things.” He loves his best friend, and doesn’t appreciate such awful things coming out of those cruel, pretty lips.

“Shut up you superstitious cow!” Edward snaps right back, “I’m trying to parent over here.” He worries about Jamie and Emma. Alex might be his one true heir, but it’s his responsibility as a sexy father to parent his other son and daughter to the best of his abilities. “No feelings.” He tells Jamie and Emma sternly, “Stop feeling things.”

“Stop telling those poor children to stop feeling things.” Liam begs Edward. “Please.”

“Feelings are bad.” Edward places a kiss on Emma’s nose, making her giggle. “Fancy clothes are good.”

“These children don’t stand a chance,” Liam murmurs to Zayn, who jostles Alex in in his arms to calm him. The baby isn’t upset, but he wants Louis.

The baby monitor makes a sound. Levy has awakened from his nap. Alex looks around in confusion. He hasn’t quite grasped the idea of cellphones and electronic devices yet. He can hear Levy, but can’t see him. It’s weird.

Niall pushes himself up from the couch, but before he can make his way down the hall, to their makeshift hotel nursery, Louis exits the hallway closet, and pushes Niall back toward the couch. “Back,” Louis’ eyes are pure blue flames. “Back off!”

“Louis,” Niall says submissively, “Babe.”

“You want me to be Levy’s mommy anyway,” Louis forces Niall to sit back down. “I will go be his mommy. You go take evil poison drugs and risk your life all you want. See if I care.” The last part is said so loudly; the alphas can hear the downstairs and upstairs floors respond to the volume. It’s obvious there’s going to be some calls to the hotel management to investigate what the ruckus is all about. Edward is ready to bribe any and all staff if necessary.

When Louis stomps off, Jamie and Emma start sniffling, upset at their mum’s deep, almost crippling sadness. Even Alex, who has a much more shallow range of emotions than his siblings, freezes, and looks up at his father in fear and confusion.

“Okay,” Liam gets in _daddy damage control mode._ “Okay,” He grabs Jamie and Emma, and immediately places them in Niall’s arms who is in tears himself. The babies make a strong effort to burrow as deeply in the blonde’s embrace as possible.

“We have a situation over here,” Zayn says to Marcel in his mobile, as Alex jumps in Edward’s arms and whimpers in his father’s chest, frightened by his mother’s hurt and pain. Worried that he’s the reason _perfect person_ is upset. Worried that his mum is going to leave. “You and Harry need to come home, ASAP.”

\----------

“You don’t get to treat him that way,” Liam doesn’t give a flying rat’s arse it’s an omega he’s addressing, or that it’s his helpless baby son Louis’ holding in his arms. When it comes to his Niall, he will defend until he’s breathing no more. “You don’t yell at him like that.”

“How dare he?” Louis screams right back. And even if he hadn’t confessed his alpha past before, it would be obvious now, because despite his omega appearance, and his omega pheromones, and his pregnant scent, and the marks on his body, only a former alpha would have the balls to bark back like this. “How fucking dare he?”

Zayn runs in, grabs Levy from Louis’ arms, and runs right back out, not bothering to get between such hot-headed personalities. Liam and Louis argue about how the household is run all the time, and those fights are explosive enough. This is bound to get ugly. Zayn does _not_ need to see this.

Liam knows why the triplets fell in love with this creature so hard, because even when crying, and sobbing, and screaming so ugly, he is damn beautiful. “How fucking dare he?”

“You are the only decent person he’s ever met.” Liam yells and it’s brutal honesty, and fuck manners and this omega’s ears can handle all the bashing this alpha’s lungs can give, “You’re are the only fucking person he trusts.”

“He doesn’t trust me.” Louis grabs his hair, and starts pulling at it, and it must be a stress response, because Liam’s seen him do it before, when Harry and Zayn went missing.

“He wants you to mother his baby.” Liam sneers. “He would give you his kid before he would give it to his own fucking mother. I think he trusts you plenty.”

“I can’t do this without him,” Louis’ knees crumble, and he falls to the pricey hotel carpeting, banging his hands against the floor angrily, with all the fury of a best friend, and a parent and a mate, “He is my rock.”

“It fucking goes both ways, you selfish bitch.” Liam spits out. “You are his anchor too.” That said; he leaves the omega sobbing on the floor, fighting against every alpha instinct he has to comfort the distraught, pregnant submissive. Harry runs in, rushing to Louis’ side, wrapping his mate up in his arms, rocking back and forth.

 


	68. Chapter 68

“You dress like an idiot.” Louis sniffles in Harry’s chest.

“It’s business chic.” Harry drawls.

“No, it isn’t.” Louis says, “It’s stupid, and no one should look good in it.”

“But I look good in it?” Harry asks, and there’s expectation in his voice, like the dumbass doesn’t know he’s the most beautiful person on the planet.

“You are gorgeous.” Louis places a kiss on Harry’s cheeks, making sure he lavishes attention on both dimples. The dimples are super important.

“You okay?” Harry asks quietly. Going head to head with Liam is like butting heads with an angry lion.

“No,” Louis whimpers, “I’m not. I’m the worst.”

“Babe,” Harry comforts and protects, and shelters, because that’s what pregnant, cute Louis needs right now. “Liam can handle a little yelling from sexy angry mommy person.”

“I know that,” Louis scoffs, “Liam is Zayn’s problem. And besides, he’s a big bad alpha. He’s not a dumb, stupid blond, who was told by his best friend to take poison.”

“I’m sure that’s not how Niall took it.” Harry says soothingly.

“He was suicidal you know.” Louis whimpers, and Harry’s instincts positively go haywire at his omega’s distress. “I told my suicidal best friend to take poison.”

“You told him to take fertility treatments.”

“Which are poison!” Louis sobs. “What if he’s already taking them? Niall is a menace. If this was _The Dark Knight,_ Niall would be the Joker.”

“Zayn is the Joker.” Harry corrects _sexy pregnant person_. When one of the Ziam pairing is the Batman, the other is the Joker. That’s just how Ziam works. Silly Louis.

“Niall was taking dangerous fertility treatments and none of us had a clue.” Louis screams so loud, Harry winces. His ears are sensitive. “Five alphas; Edward being one of them. I was a former alpha. All of our senses are better than Niall’s and we had no idea he was doing something so shady.”

“We are all watching Niall like hawks. There’s even cameras up.” Harry promises. “He won’t take a damn vitamin without someone violently throwing him to the floor and traumatizing Levy for life.”

“You promise?” Louis sniffles cutely. He does everything cutely.

“I swear on my hair.”

Louis gasps. Harry is serious.

\----------

“Louis,” Niall falls to his knees as soon as Harry escorts his best friend to the living room, “Please…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Louis holds up a hand. “Let’s put the kids to bed.”

“See?” Edward tells Alex, who is still plastered to him, as Louis takes Jamie and Emma in his arms. “Emotional disturbances always right themselves. It’s best to stay out of all the family drama, Alexander.”

“These children do not stand a chance,” Zayn tells Liam, who gives Louis a guilty look.

“If you apologize,” Louis hisses up at Liam, “I will cut you.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” Liam is feeling like a piece of shit at having yelled at the pretty pregnant princess of an omega who is responsible for his son’s comfort and happiness while Niall was in a coma for months. “Louis, you are the furthest thing from a selfish you-know-what there is.” He doesn’t want to say bitch in front of the babies.

“I was bullying your pathetic,” Louis gestures to Niall, “idiot, imbecile mate. What were you supposed to do?”

“I just…” Liam wants to cut himself open, and hide Niall inside. “I just want him to be safe.”

“He said goodbye to me.” Louis remembers the day Niall had Levy in vivid detail, “Before he kicked me out of the delivery room. Niall told me goodbye.”

“I am sorry.” Niall sobs. “How many times do I have to apologize to everyone?”

“I just want relief,” Louis says, as Jamie and Emma throw their arms around their mum’s neck, holding on for dear life. “I just want relief from this feeling of loss.”

“But Louis...” Zayn says gently. He’s managed to put Levy back to sleep without Niall or Louis’ help, and he’s feeling pretty good about himself. “There is no loss.”

“I just feel like,” Louis’ expression is pure agony. “I just feel…”

Edward inwardly curses himself. He’s just told his precious Alexander not to get involved, and here he is, getting involved. “Loss.” He finishes for Louis. “You feel loss.”

“I can’t stop thinking about that day.” Louis knows the children can sense his distress, and are very upset, but he can’t help getting sad. The heat, the three marks, the new pregnancy. He’s feeling very thrown off emotionally. “I can’t stop thinking about losing Niall.” He admits softly.

“But you didn’t lose me.” Niall says quickly. “Louis, you would never lose me.”

“I have so much to lose.” Louis’ eyes water, and he is so embarrassed at himself.

“Louis was lonely,” Edward tries to explain, “With nothing,” he continues, “And now he has a family he likes and he’s scared he’s going to lose us and go crazy.”

“It’s a sad day when Edward of all people figures out what the problem is before the rest of us,” Marcel sighs as Louis clutches Emma and Jamie to himself like lifelines, and the babies cling back just as desperately.

“Okay,” Edward snaps at Alex, “I know I said don’t meddle, but say something when everyone else is too stupid to figure it out. You are going to be the smartest person in most rooms, Alexander. With great power comes great responsibility.”

“My boy is so grown up.” Liam says lovingly, as Edward jostles Alex in his arms, trying to get the child to calm down. “He is actually trying to help other people.”

“Character development.” Zayn nods sagely. “We have induced a heavy dose of character development, doctor.”

“I love it when you call me that,” Liam giggles.

“Focus,” Marcel snaps at the loving husbands. “The situation isn’t resolved.”

“What should we do?” Liam asks Edward, and then gives Zayn a traumatized look. He can’t believe he just asked Edward for emotional advice.

“Niall needs to reassure Louis,” Edward says firmly, “Physically.”

Zayn squeals like a demented fangirl at her favourite band concert. He is all for Niall/Louis sex. Louis holding Niall down. Niall holding Louis down. Zayn watching and maybe a camera starts recording…

“So,” Harry scratches his lustrous, shampoo-commercial-realness locks, “Like cuddling?” For such a sexual, sensual creature, Harry Styles is extremely innocent and naïve.

“No!” Zayn roars, deeply offended and hurt. Cuddling is useless. Rough, kinky, wet omega sex is everything.

“Yes!” Niall jumps at the chance to cuddle and reassure his best friend. “I will hold Louis all night and promise him that I’m not going anywhere and that our love is forever.”

“Are you happy?” Zayn punches Harry, _hard._

“Yes.” Harry smirks nice and slow, and it’s so malicious, Edward lets out a proud sigh. “I am.”

“Hazza,” Marcel did _not_ know his brother was capable of acting so smoothly, or acting, period. “Wow.”

“That will show you for upstaging me at my wedding.” Harry drawls. “I will keep Niall and Louis from making love forever.” He threatens.

“Oh just you see,” Zayn’s eyes turn red, and Alex makes a delighted sound in daddy Edward’s arms. His father-in-law is so handsome. Grown up Levy is the best. “Just you see, Harold. Just you see how hard I shall upstage you on your actual wedding day.”

“Oh dear,” Liam lets out a fearful sigh. Zayn is dangerous enough when he _isn’t_ even trying to look good. Shit gets real when he actually starts putting an effort into his appearance.

Harry bursts into tears and throws a tantrum, “LeeYUM,” He snarks, “Your boyfriend’s being mean to me,” He squeals pathetically.

“Zayn,” Liam says to his husband, “We have talked about using our looks as weapons.”

“All eyes on me at your wedding.” Zayn screams. Alex swoons.

“Bedtime?” Niall asks Louis shyly.

“Yeah,” Louis grabs Alex from Edward, smiling up at his husband. “Thanks psycho.”

“Princess.” Edward smirks down at his mate. “I am so emotionally adjusted.”

“Oh dear,” Liam sighs at Edward’s comment.

“Thank god I’m around to keep all my delicious trophies in line.” Edward gestures to all the lovely people he’s surrounded with.

“Edward,” Liam says sternly. “We are people, not trophies.”

Before Edward can mouth off at his best friend, there’s a knock at the front door.

Niall wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, leading him to the smaller bedroom. They can sleep near the babies’ cribs, and the alphas can share the giant suite with the king size bed.

“Good evening, sirs.” The beta male at the door says politely. This is the priciest hotel in town, and this is the priciest suite at their hotel. The family has the entire floor to themselves. The staff has been instructed to speak with extreme respect, not just because the folks are wealthy, but because one of the people holed up inside is famous author Niall Horan. There’re already paparazzi camped out in bushes on the ground floor. That and there’s quite a lot of young, powerful alpha males in the group. “We’ve had some noise complaints…”

“And?” Edward raises an eyebrow. “Would you like us to be louder?”

“N-No,” The beta blushes and stutters. He is extremely intimidated by Edward, who is dressed in a lethal navy number, designed to cut. “Sir, it’s just that…”

“We will be quiet,” Liam interferes, before the poor man has a heart attack. “Sorry about the noise.”

“O-Okay,” The man whimpers and practically runs away. “Good night!” He calls out behind him.

“You never let me have any fun.” Edward rounds on Liam when the door is shut behind them. “You are the worst one of all my wives.”

“Oh boy,” Marcel removes his glasses. He already has a headache.

“Wives?” Zayn asks, terrified of the answer.

“We are all Edward’s wives,” Harry explains. “Liam is the worst one because he nags the most. Marcel is the second worst.”

“I need to sit down.” Marcel massages his forehead.

“I really hope they can work it out,” Liam gives the corridor Louis and Niall disappeared in a worried look. “Louis is really good for Niall.”

“Of course they will work it out.” Harry soothes Liam, and then glares at Zayn viciously, “After they cuddle, platonically.”

“I will bathe in your blood,” Zayn roars, and has to be held back by both Edward and Liam.

“I need to lie down.” Marcel sighs and makes his way to the master suite.


	69. Chapter 69

“Oh wow,” The omega who will be doing Louis’ ultrasound says, “A celebrity.”

“Hmm?” Louis blinks, “Oh,” He glares at Niall, “Yes, him. I suppose he counts as one somewhere.”

Niall makes a humble sound at Louis’ irritated face. He is truly thankful at all the sass showered upon him this blessed day, much like Zayn’s semen, and Liam’s massive knot, all part of a healthy, balanced lifestyle.

“Wow,” The omega says when Louis lifts his shirt, displaying his pretty, flat tummy, “You are so beautiful. Your husbands let you get tattoos?”

“Let him?” Niall snaps at the tech. “Watch your tongue!” The lord and saviour doesn’t need permission. If anything, everyone in their household _needs_ Louis’ permission to do anything.

“Let me guess,” The tech asks the questions the hospital requires her to, “First baby?” She guesses, from how tight, and delicious Louis’ body is. “Enjoy that while it lasts.” She grumbles.

“Fourth.” Louis grumbles right back.

“What?”

“It’s my fourth child.” Louis says sweetly, as the tech gives him a shocked look. “Second pregnancy.”

“Triplets?” The tech forgets all professionalism. She can get away with it, she is an omega. “You look like _this_ after triplets?”

“Which I have to get back to,” Louis snaps. “I am a mum. Get this fucking gel crap over with.”

Normally the tech wouldn’t let anyone abuse her like this. But she’s just read on his file that this person is Dr. Styles’ mate, who is rumoured to be this hospital’s next chief of surgery. Louis Tomlinson-Styles can get away with calling her anything.

Niall bows. Louis swearing is a religious experience for him. His phone chirps.

“Who the fuck is that?” Louis snaps. “Who the mother fuck is that?”

“It’s my editor,” Niall shows Louis the contact, “I have to take this, baby.”

“It’s your fucking dealer isn’t it?” Louis hisses, as the tech starts putting cold gel on his tummy. “You lying, conniving bitch.”

“I will be back in a sec.” Niall promises as he runs out the room. “Love you.”

“No husbands today?”

“They are working.” Louis responds. “Brought me Irish whore instead.”

“You two are close.”

“Is that a problem?” Louis sneers.

“Might be for you.” The tech says; her eyes train to the screen.

“Excuse me?”

“Look,” The tech says, “I speak this from experience. Two omegas are not meant to be close.”

“So society would have us believe.”

“Cut the feminist crap.” The tech says; examining the unborn child, which is perfect, of course, everything associated with Dr. Styles usually is. “Omegas are toxic to each other.”

“Is that right?”

“I am guessing he’s already lied to you?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“My own brother,” The girl is so upset recalling her past experience; she has to put the transducer down for a good five minutes. “My own brother seduced my fiancés. They marked him instead of me.”

“Look,” Louis laughs at the absurdity of Niall seducing the triplets. “Niall has his own, very gorgeous, very handsome husbands.” And besides, things are weird in their house. Zayn has been begging Louis and Niall to put on a show for his viewing pleasure. Niall has seen Harry and Marcel fuck Louis. The boundaries in their marriages are surprisingly blurred.

“It’s not always husband stealing.” The girl laughs, and it’s so bitter.

“Look,” Louis sighs, “You’re a pretty girl. You have a ring on your finger. You got over it.”

“That’s not the point.” The girl snaps, “My own brother. I couldn’t trust my own brother. Omegas can’t trust each other. It’s just not meant to be. Okay? We can’t be friends. We can’t rely on each other.”

“Do your job.” Louis gestures to the ultrasound probe. “Okay?”

“You are married to the future chief surgeon,” the girl sniffles, “The future of this hospital depends on your happiness, I suppose.”

Louis rolls his eyes at the melodramatic tech.

“He’s already betrayed you,” The girl says, as she expertly takes pictures of the unborn baby. “I can tell. You are anxious because he’s taking a phone call.”

“He is worth millions.” Louis says, “His new book is coming out. His last one is being made into a movie. He needs to take a lot of phone calls.”

“He’s betrayed you.” The girl says.

Niall runs back in, and his cheeks are red. He’s grinning ear to ear. “You will not believe it.” He says joyfully. “Not only is the deadline extended, I don’t even have to fucking write it. I turned them down, of course. I rather write my own garbage then pay some lowlife. I have too much integrity.”

Louis shakes his head at Niall.

“I will print out a picture for you,” The tech says, and smiles at Louis.

“Okay,” Niall says when they leave the room, “Is it just me or did _cold gel lady_ give me a weird look.”

“She told me not to trust you,” Louis smacks Niall’s bottom, make him jump, “And that you are going to ruin my life.”

“Wise young lady,” Niall nods approvingly. “I trust you are going to ignore her sagely advise?”

“Damn right,” Louis keeps his hand on Niall’s arse, “You are my bitch, and anyone who has a problem with it can fuck right off.” A few people in the waiting area give the two omegas strange looks. Louis hisses and even barks at them. He is done with society. Anyone who stands between him and his whore is going to die.

“Give me your phone,” He says to Niall when they are back home, and when Alex, Jamie, and even sweet Emma have bitten Louis’ arms and neck raw for yet another unpermitted trip outside.

“Okay,” Niall says, and pouts when Louis calls his editor back.

“Hi,” Louis says when the call connects, “Is this Niall’s drug dealer?”

“Excuse me?” A posh voice responds, “Niall?”

“Who is this?” Louis demands.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Niall’s best friend!” Louis screams in the phone. “Stop selling him drugs.”

“I’m hanging up now!” The person on the other end says, “I’m reporting Mr. Horan’s phone stolen to the police.”

“I thought you were trusting me now,” Niall says.

“I lied.” Louis says, smiling when Levy hugs him. Levy is the only nice baby he owns. All the others are mean and bite him.

“Baby,” Niall wraps his arms around Louis and his son, “I love you and would never lie to you.”

“You are awful.” Louis sniffles and lies down with Levy. “Everyone is awful. Come out from under there,” He snaps at the corner Zayn is hiding in. “I know you are there.”

The pile of blankets doesn’t move, but Louis can see it. “Do you mind?” He sighs at Niall.

“Aww,” Niall coos at the alpha blankie pile. “He’s not hurting anyone. Let him stay.”

“We’re not doing anything, you pervert.” Louis yells, making the pile flinch. “It’s broad daylight, and the babies are still awake. Why would we do anything with the puppies watching?”

“Zaynie,” Niall coos, “I will try to get Louis to agree, okay, now please…” He is shocked at the person hiding under the blanket.

“Harry?” Louis says.

“Hey,” The alpha says. “Hey babe.”

Jamie and Emma squeal at their daddy, who is playing hide and seek.

“Shame on you,” Louis throws a pillow at his husband. “I expect this kind of behaviour from Levy’s degenerate father, not you.”

“I was just lonely,” Harry offers, “And I realized, you and Niall are probably lonely, and naked, so why shouldn’t I join you, and the three of us can be lonely and naked together?”

Niall bursts into laughter, and Louis stops mid-sassy-thought to gaze at the sunshine that is his Irish imbecile.

“Yes,” Harry hisses at the love in Louis’ eyes at Levy’s cute blond mommy. “Kiss him. Make love.”

“Harry,” Niall says, as Levy crawls into his arms, and kisses his face, “Don’t you have a meeting right now?”

“Yes.” Harry pouts. “Meetings are boring.”

“Get out.” Louis yells at Harry, making Alex sigh happily. He loves it when Louis screams at people and bosses them around. His mum’s sassy temperament is super important to him.

“Mommy.” Jamie tugs at Louis’ shirt, and everyone freezes.

“What did you just say,” Louis gasps.

“I got it,” Niall produces Zayn’s camera at lightning speed.

“Oh thank god I came home.” Harry jumps to his full height. “Oh thank god.”

Jamie freezes. All of a sudden, the adults are looking at him, and Emma and Alex are staring at him, and Levy is watching him with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Louis coos at the scared baby. “Don’t be upset, baby. It’s okay,” He holds the child up to his chest. It’s fine.” He cuddles the frightened puppy. “Don’t worry.”

“Mommy,” The baby repeats, and Louis feels as if he’ll pass out.

“Got it,” Niall pats the camera, “Well, those cameras have it too,” He points to the overhead cameras. “We will get wall footage.”

“Daddy,” Harry orders Jamie, who whimpers in Louis’ chest. “Say daddy now,” He orders.

“Don’t intimidate him!” Louis runs his hands through Jamie’s curls soothingly. “He will say daddy when he feels like it.”

“Daddy,” Emma says to Harry, making him fall over.

“Yes,” Niall laughs so loud, Levy claps happily in response. “Yes,” Niall says joyfully, as Harry gives his daughter a wide-eyed look.

Baby Emma giggles at her flabbergasted father, “Daddy.” She squeals.

Alex remains silent. He has nothing to contribute to the conversation.

“He will speak late.” Louis says, as Niall and Harry nod in agreement. “Anne told me that Edward spoke when he damn well felt like it.”

“Thank god he’s adorable.” Niall says, as Alex glares up at everyone. “He can get away with this attitude.”

Levy smiles at Alex. He appreciates his friend not speaking yet. He can’t speak, and he would feel awfully left out if he was the only silent one.

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

“How could you?” Marcel shrieks at baby Emma, who smiles up at her father, “How could you betray me like this?”

“How could you destroy our house?” Louis fires back.

“Daddy!” Emma coos up at Marcel. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

“Okay,” Zayn can’t stop smiling like an idiot, “My heart just kind of explodes with joy every time she says it.”

“Tell me about it.” Liam grins like an idiot at Emma.

“You couldn’t have waited until I came home?” Marcel yells at Emma. “How could you stab me in the back like this? Emma you broke my heart!”

“Daddy!” Emma’s blue-green eyes are full of joy. “Daddy.”

“Mommy.” Jamie says to Louis, and then he says it to Niall. “Mommy.” He is pretty sure they are both similar in rank.

“Yes dear.” Niall nods. “We are both mommy.”

“Niall is worth millions.” Edward says to Jamie approvingly. “I appreciate you earning his favour by showering him with useless sentiments of affection.”

“Not useless,” Louis snaps up at Edward, who smirks at pretty princess.

“And you,” Marcel turns toward Edward, “Why aren’t you upset?”

“Why should I be?” Edward shrugs.

“You missed our children’s first words.” Marcel bites out. He looks ready to hit Edward.

“It’s all on camera.” Edward says, bored. “Who cares?  And besides,” He gives Alex a fond smile, “My one true heir has yet to speak.”

“But when,” Louis pouts, “When will Lexi bunny speak?”

“Would you like him to?” Edward asks politely.

Liam lets out a tired sigh, “Edward,” He says, “All this time, you could have had Alex talking?”

“Sure,” Edward shrugs, “Alexander,” he says sharply, make a satisfied sound when his baby snaps to attention, “Who is mummy?”

“Mummy.” Alex points to Louis and then Niall, making the blond jump up and down like a demented cheerleader.

“Say father.”

“Father,” Alex’s pronunciation is pretty good for somebody who hasn’t even had his first birthday yet. The child points at Edward.

“Daddy.”

Alex repeats and points at Harry, who waves back.

“Dad.”

Marcel looks ready to faint.

“Emma.”

“Em.”

“Jamie.”

“Jam Jam.”

“Princess.”

Alex immediately repeats and points to Levy, making Zayn sigh, and Liam face-palm. Niall makes a pleased sound.

“Dr. Payne.”

“Docta Pain.” Alex struggles adorably. Liam can’t help but smile at the cuteness of the child.

“Who is this? Alexander?” Edward points to Zayn next.

“Doctor Malik,” Alex frowns as he concentrates; his pronunciation has improved within sentences.

“Wow,” Liam says to Zayn, “Genius baby.”

“That’s my good boy,” Edward picks Alex up and kisses his forehead, “That’s my favourite little baby boy.”

“I would feel bad for the other children,” Zayn says, “But they can’t handle being Edward’s favourite.”

The rest of the children hiss up at Edward, only smiling when Alex is returned to them. Levy wraps his arms around Alex’s tummy. He appreciates how much bigger Alex is than him. Alex makes him feel safe.

“We are a cult,” Liam says to Zayn, who nods back sadly, “We are a fucking cult.”

“We are rich, and good looking,” Zayn shrugs, “So we are allowed.”

“So,” Niall says, pulling out a bunch of blu-rays, “Movie night?”

“Why?” Edward sneers.

“I need to select actors for the movie,” Niall blinks up at the alpha angelically. “You are going to be chief surgeon. We should spend as much time as we can with you, until you disappear off to go live at the hospital forever.”

“It’s not that much more work.” Edward rolls his eyes.

“Yes,” Liam says, worried, “It is, Edward.”

“It is?” Louis makes a sad, scared sound. “Edward?” He can’t help but whimper. With five babies, he’s pretty much home bound. With Edward stuck at the hospital, are they going to be driven apart?

“Princess,” Edward shrugs, “What exactly did you think you were getting into?”

“We found an omega who is upset at the thought of you _not_ being here,” Marcel smacks Edward upside the head, “Be thankful.”

All omegas they’ve courted in the past have wanted Edward as far away as possible, and here Louis is, hurt and distressed at the thought of Edward not being here as much.

“Would you like me to quit my job,” Edward says to Louis, “And come be your boyfriend full time?”

Edward is being sarcastic, but Louis sniffles and nods eagerly, making everyone laugh. “Yes please.” Louis rushes into Edward’s arms. “Be my boyfriend full time.”

“I wouldn’t want to be chief surgeon,” Zayn whispers to Liam, who nods, “Too much fucking work. I’m man enough to admit I don’t have to balls to handle the entire fucking department.”

“Edward’s the man for the job.” Liam smiles fondly as his best friend lifts Louis off his feet and nuzzles his face. “He’s the most gifted surgeon ever.”

“The paperwork,” Zayn whimpers, “The drama, the nurses, Taylor Swift.”

“Taylor’s a damn fine surgeon,” Liam says defensively.

“Taylor’s a menace.” Zayn says, “She is not to be fucked with.”

“Movies,” Niall says, “Movies,” He repeats childishly. He is wearing his ducky t-shirt, and it’s making everyone feel extra protective and possessive over him.

“This person is a parent,” Liam says disbelievingly as Louis runs over to Niall and grabs him around the waist, “Niall Horan is a parent.”

“I’m a parent,” Zayn grabs Levy, and then sighs when Alex’s eyes turn red, “Fine,” He says, “You can come too,” He has to carry Alex too. Levy and Alex are a package deal.

“Doctor Malik.” Alex says to Zayn.

“Yes, Alex.” Zayn replies. “That is me.”

“Please refer to Alexander by his full name.” Edward says to everyone. “I don’t appreciate this _Alex_ nonsense. I want you all to have a formal relationship with my son.”

“Formal relationship?” Zayn glares, “He’s my son-in-law.”

“And besides,” Liam says fondly, “Alex wouldn’t like that.”

“Watch,” Harry demonstrates, “Hi Alexander.” He waves at his baby.

Alex makes a face, and throws a stuffed animal at his daddy Harry. He doesn’t like it when anyone but daddy Edward calls him Alexander.

“Thank god Alex is cute,” Niall says to Louis, for the thousandth time. “He can get away with all this psycho nonsense.”

Levy smiles and kisses Alex’s face. He likes it when Alex throws things.

“Hey,” Niall snaps at Levy. “You’re not married yet. No kissing.”

“Bed time,” Louis grabs the children, cooing when Levy remains firmly plastered to Alex.

“What are you doing?” Edward makes an appalled sound when Louis returns and tries to sit down on a sofa.

“What?” Louis says when everyone glares at him. “What did I do?”

“You are trying to sit down by yourself?” Zayn shakes his head at the pretty omega. “For shame.”

“Oh,” Louis blushes when Niall plops himself down in Zayn’s lap. “I see.”

“I don’t know how things work in your previous life, princess,” Edward scolds his mate, “But in this nest, omegas sit in an alpha’s lap.”

“Fine,” Louis pouts, “Give me a break.” He sighs and seats himself in Harry’s embrace, who groans when the perky bottom meets his crotch. It’s obvious he’s not going to be able to focus on the movie at all tonight. Half hardness and sexual arousal are his fate. He can sense his baby in Louis’ tummy, and Louis is wearing Harry’s sweater, and fuck. This is heaven. Harry is in heaven.

“Louis has no manners,” Zayn wraps his arms around Niall, who stares at the blu-ray cover intently. He is worried about the leprechaun casting and would like to select the correct person for the role.

Marcel pulls out his laptop. He’s very worried about his company. Now that there’s a fifth baby on the way, he would very much like to maximize the profits they are earning.

“This is why you missed your daughter’s first words,” Edward says maliciously. “Because you work too much.”

“You missed her first words too, big brother.” Marcel sneers.

“But I don’t care.” Edward says, “And I’m actually relaxing with my cult.”

“Put the work away, Marcel.” Liam orders, as he puts the phone down, after requesting popcorn from the room service.

“Everyone has something in their lap,” Edward snaps, as Liam tries to sit down by himself, “Don’t you dare.”

“It’s only fair, LeeYUM,” Harry calls out, as Liam tries to fight Edward.

Liam is pretty strong, but Edward is stronger, and eventually, Zayn’s husband finds himself in Edward’s lap.

“This is upsetting,” Liam says to Edward, as the psycho wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Shhh,” Edward says lovingly. “Don’t fight this.”

“Please help me,” Liam begs Zayn, who seems genuinely delighted.

“No,” Zayn says simply, and uses his phone to video the precious moment instead. “Suck the chief surgeon’s dick, Liam.”

“If you’re going to nag me like a wife,” Edward doesn’t let up his lover’s embrace, “You’re going to get treated like a wife.”

“Louis,” Liam begs Edward’s actual wife, “Please.”

“I like it,” Louis shrugs, “It’s hot.”

“Our sons are going to get married,” Edward whispers in Liam’s ear, who prays for mercy, “We should be closer.”

“We are definitely a cult,” Zayn says, as Niall nods at the cast on screen. He made sure he got casting right for his book, and it’s important he picks the right looking and acting people for his epic romance drama.


	71. Chapter 71

“I am proud of you.”

“Whatever.” Edward says, and sighs when a stapler is thrown at his head. He dodges it crankily. “Fuck you, old man.”

“There are more experienced candidates.” Dr. Cowell says.

“Exactly,” Edward makes a face, “Why the fuck would you want me to be chief?”

“It’s a young man’s job.”

“Bullshit.” Edward sneers. “You’re up to something, you rotting old fart,” He stares into his senior’s beady, dead eyes. “I will figure it out you motherfucker.”

“Your colleagues agree with me.”

“I don’t give a fuck what those cocksuckers think,” Edward slams his hands on Simon’s desk, “You tell me what you’re planning right the fuck now.”

“I want to retire.” Simon shrugs, “I want to leave this place.” He looks around; his eyes get a faraway look. “It holds nothing for me. You are my way out of here.”

“What are you planning?” Edward glares at Simon. “Answer me bitch.”

“I am planning on killing you.” Simon says dryly.

“Ha ha.”

“You are a gifted surgeon.” Simon tries to reason with the angry young man. “Why _shouldn’t_ you be the chief of surgery?”

“Oh,” Edward says, “I don’t know, the twenty fucking years of experience I’m missing.”

“Are you telling me you’re not up for the job?” Simon smirks. “Doctors Payne and Malik agree.”

“ _Those_ two?” Edward throws his hands up. “Those two cunts cannot be relied upon for objective opinion when it comes to me. I wouldn’t be surprised if my name is tattooed on their buttocks. Go on. Check their arses. My name is on there.”

“Dr. Swift gave you her recommendation.”

“She is batshit crazy.”

“Dr. Sheeran…”

“Oh, the motherfucker who takes his guitar up to wards and sings to coma patients? Batshit crazy…”

“So,” Simon leans forward in his chair, “Everyone who supports you is either biased or insane.”

Edward laughs, and it’s tense, “I am not fucking stupid…”

“Well, I sure hope not, I just sent in my recommendation for you to replace me.” Simon interrupts Edward. “If you want to turn the job down because you are too paranoid or…” Simon gets that look on his face when he’s looking to emasculate, “Or you are simply not man enough for the job.”

“You pretentious, lying bastard.” Edward stands, towering over his soon-to-be-former boss. “I’ll take this stupid fucking job, but don’t for a second think that I don’t know what you are doing.”

“And what am I doing, Dr. Styles?” Dr. Cowell gets that same look whenever Edward is being difficult.

“I don’t know. But it’s bad! It’s always bad with you, Simon fucking Cowell” Edward says, before he slams the door.

\----------

“Say it,” The male says, in his thick Irish accent, “What am I?”

The boy in the Irishmen’s embrace shudders. He could be Louis Tomlinson’s twin brother. “Leprechaun.”

“What is happening?” Zayn whispers to Liam who shakes his head. “What is happening?”

“We really _should_ read Niall’s books,” Liam says, distressed.

Beside them, Niall tearfully watches his vision come to life. Levy squeals in his mum’s arms. He doesn’t understand why his mum is so emotional, but he will be as supportive as possible.

“Lewis,” A tall, beautiful green-eyed boy, with dimples and curls, could be a fourth triplet, whimpers at the embracing couple, “what does this filthy leprechaun have that I, prince of darkness couldn’t give you?”

“Oh my god,” Liam says to Zayn who shakes his head, “Oh my god.”

“I don’t want you,” Lewis says, “I want Neal. Neal understands me. I am carrying _his_ baby, _not_ yours.”

“Yes,” Niall falls to his knees at the poor line delivery. This is all he’s ever wanted. This is all he’s every truly wanted. Levy hugs his mum as he has his mental breakdown.

“But I am a vampire,” The Harry/Edward/Marcel lookalike says, “In my thousand years on this planet, I have acquired a medical degree, and a law degree, and a business degree. I am a sociopath, and I have a knot.”

“I don’t care,” Lewis pouts, and Liam and Zayn wince at how much like Louis the person looks, “I want Neal and that’s that.”

“Okay that’s good for now,” The director, a person with a reputation for directing things heavily saturated with too many fireworks, explosions and pretty omegas, says, “Looking good everyone.” He tells the actors. Is this to your liking, Mr. Horan?” He says. They have been doing multiple takes. Not only has the acting _not_ improved, it’s gotten worse.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Niall whimpers and cries on the cold, hard ground.

“I…” Zayn says, as Liam watches, with his jaw dropped, “I don’t know what to say.”

Levy hugs his mum comfortingly. He wishes Alex were here. Alex always knows how to respond in these kinds of situations.

\----------

“So,” Louis scratches his head, “The movie is about me?”

“The books are about you,” Zayn says, as Niall smiles angelically up at Harry and his brothers, as if he hasn’t just returned from a movie where the triplets are collectively the villains/losers of the whole fictional universe. “And Niall, becoming a couple.”

“Oh,” Louis says, as if he’s not surprised at all. “Okay.” He has read Niall’s books (unfortunately), but did not make that connection.

“And this information…” Liam say slowly, “Doesn’t alarm you?”

“Well,” Louis says as Niall throws his leg out in front of Harry, purposefully tripping the alpha, and then making a sad, sorry face when the alpha glares down at him, “Isn’t it better he’s writing fanfiction about us, and not, you know, acting out his fantasies in real life?”

“But,” Zayn says, as Niall takes Marcel’s laptop, and starts downloading porn and viruses, “Doesn’t the movie being out there scare you?”

“Niall being out there scares me.” Louis sighs. He’s just fed the babies, who are playing nearby. He’s so tired all the damn time. Being pregnant is exhausting. “Who cares? Let Niall be happy. Let him make millions of dollars and be happy.”

“Billions,” Liam amends. “He has a huge share of production.”

“How?” Zayn asks, “How did he swing that?”

“Harry helped.” Liam says, “Ironically.”

“I don’t think the triplets realize these movies are about them.” Zayn whispers.

“Oh yes they do,” Edward says, as he passes them by, “They just don’t give a flying rat’s shit. The more money Niall makes, the more Levy stands to inherit, and the more Levy inherits, the more…”

“Your psycho son gets through marriage,” Liam finishes, “We all understand your dumbass master plan.”

“Now you two,” Edward towers over Jamie and Emma, “We need to get you an expensive trophy.”

“Our son is not a trophy.” Liam yells. “Niall is right to make an awful movie about you.”

“We can have another baby,” Niall says, “Then Louis’ other babies can inherit my money through marriage.”

“No,” Louis says, “You are not having another baby.” He says to Niall firmly. “We are not risking your life again.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Niall screams at Louis.

“Yes,” Louis says calmly, “I can, and I just did.”

“What about surrogacy?” Edward suggests, in his hot doctor voice, making multiple people shiver with arousal.

“I can have this baby,” Louis says, “And then have yours.”

“That’s not proper,” Liam scolds Louis, “Your alphas wouldn’t like that.”

“As long as Louis is pregnant,” Harry shrugs, “I would be okay with him having Niall’s baby.”

“And ours,” Zayn reminds Harry, “Liam and I would be in there too.”

“But I wouldn’t be,” Niall sniffles. “It wouldn’t be my baby. I have to carry the baby to contribute genetically.”

“We can extract your genetic reproductive material,” Edward tells Niall, “And put it in the surrogate.”

“I don’t want a surrogate,” Niall says, “I want to have my own baby!”

“Absolutely not,” Liam says firmly, “It’s not safe.”

“Levy came from me,” Niall points at his son, who is looking up at everyone carefully, sensing the sudden tension in the room. “I want my next baby to come from me too.”

“Niall,” Zayn advances toward Niall, “Babe.”

“No,” Niall pushes Zayn away, “Back off, no. This is not up for negotiation. I won’t let someone else have my baby.”

“It won’t be _someone else.”_ Louis doesn’t even react to Niall’s tantrum. He’s simply too tired. “It will be me. I will have your stupid kid.”

“It will be Louis.” Marcel piles on the sensible assault, “You love Louis. You based your entire fictional universe on Louis.”

“Fictional universe,” Harry makes a face, “Niall’s _actual_ universe revolves around Louis.”

Niall pouts. “I love Louis a lot.” He sniffles. “He is my favourite.”

“We know,” Liam and Zayn say together.

“I want to have another baby.” Niall says, making everyone sigh. “I want to be pregnant again.”

“Niall was pretty cute pregnant.” Harry says, making Niall’s husbands glare at him.

“Hey,” Liam barks at Harry, “Pregnancy Kink! Back the fuck off.”

Harry starts to sniffle, making Zayn hold him in his arms. “I’m sorry,” Harry says in Zayn’s shoulder, “I can’t help it. Pretty pregnant people are just so sexy.”

“I picked out a suit for your wedding,” Zayn whispers lovingly in Harry’s ear, as he rocks him back and forth. “I am thinking of growing my hair out.”

“Look,” Edward glares down at Niall, “We have no problem with you being knocked up, in fact, you _not_ being pregnant is an insult. I mean,” Edward gestures to Liam’s crotch, “My best friend is not a knotless cunt.”

“Thank you,” Liam tells Edward sarcastically. “You are absolutely wonderful for my ego.”

“It’s you bleeding out and trying to die and leaving Louis a widower is an issue,” Edward snaps at Niall, keeping his voice as loud and obnoxious as possible. Fuck the hotel management. Let them send another staff member up. “Louis needs his wife. Louis needs someone to spend the rest of his life with.”

“I went behind your back,” Niall yells at Edward right back. “And had a baby. And that was an issue. Now I am saying it outright. I want a baby. Somebody better get me pregnant!”

Zayn has to physically hold Harry back from honouring Niall’s request right there and then.

“Let’s go Levy,” Niall picks up his son and storms off. Alex starts to crawl after Levy and blond mommy. He would like to be included in the tantrum.

Liam sighs. “Dear lord.”

“We have to get Niall pregnant.” Edward throws his hands up.

Harry screams. “I volunteer as tribute.” He is smacked upside the head by both of Niall’s husbands. Marcel throws a glass of ice cold water in Harry’s face. Gemma would be proud.

Edward continues despite Harry’s desperate, hysterical yelling. “Niall is worth the most money. That makes him the most valuable member of this group. His requests have to be honoured.”

“That’s not how it works.” Liam says tiredly. “People’s importance is not decided by their net worth.”

“No way,” Zayn shakes his head, Harry firmly in his arms. Who knows what Harry will do if he is released. The world is _not_ ready for a Narry baby. “Not risking Niall’s life.”

“The three of us can look into Niall’s condition.” Edward shrugs.

“Or I can just have the stupid kid.” Louis says. “I’m great at being pregnant.”

“Yes you are.” Harry bursts into tears, Zayn giving him an alarmed look. “Yes you fucking are.” Harry can’t stop crying at the flawlessness that is pregnant Louis.

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty heavy nightmare in the beginning. Trigger warning.

As upset as Louis is with Marcel for fucking their house up, it’s kind of nice to _not_ have to deal with his alphas after the heat for a while. The temporary sleeping arrangements are nice. The alphas are in the master suite; Louis gets to have a break from the raw power that is the Styles triplets. The marking was intense, and on top of that there’s a new baby in Louis. He’s feeling overwhelmed. It’s nice to just be a parent and focus on the puppies, and spend time with his favourite omega boyfriend. Speaking of which, is Niall actually playing hard to get, the wanker?

Nearby, the triplet babies whimper for Louis’ attention. “Be right there,” Louis promises, frowning at the distressed cooing. Even Alex, who usually remains quiet while Jamie and Emma cry for their mum, is desperately mewing for his mum’s attention. “Just five minutes, kay?” He just wants to cuddle with Niall some more.

Louis may have embraced the omega lifestyle with vigour and enthusiasm (heats, pregnancy and the ridiculously adorable babies included) but one thing he misses is a soft, tight little body in his arms to hold, and that’s where Niall fucking Horan comes in. “Get over here.” He does _not_ appreciate Niall trying to move away from him right now. Louis grabs Niall and hisses when the cute little blond dares moves away. “How fucking dare you?” Louis snaps, and frowns when Niall whimpers pathetically. It’s then he notices the high body temperature. “Hey,” He coos, “Hey,” He wipes hair from Niall’s forehead, so he can place his good morning kiss, and frowns at the sweat.

“Niall?” The blonde’s fever is a shock. Louis snaps to attention. It’s as if a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped on his head.

A fever is nothing when it comes to the alphas, especially the young, powerful ones Louis is shacking up with, but Niall, _I woke up from a coma Niall,_ needs help right the fuck now.

In his stealth to get out the room, Louis notices Alex crying desperately, along with his siblings, and Levy’s limp body next to them.

“Hey,” Louis says softly. “Hi,” He looks at Alex. “Hey Lexi.”

“No,” Alex yells at his mother. “No!”

“I need to see Levy,” Louis approaches the crib slowly, “I need to see him, okay baby?” The last thing he needs is his poor baby lashing out.

“Sick,” Alex huffs, his little chest shudders. His vocabulary is expanding. “Levy sick.” He offers.

“Sick.” Jamie nods furiously, agreeing with his brother.

Emma is too upset to talk. She can sense something is deeply wrong with Levy. She is in hysterics.

Louis pulls at his hair desperately. _Please be breathing._ He begs the small form beside Alex. _Please be breathing, baby._

“What the fuck is the matter?” There’s banging at their bedroom door, it’s Harry. Louis’ knees almost crumble with relief.

“I’m trying to nap.” Harry must have sensed Louis’ distress, and come to investigate. “Lou?” The alpha can tell his omega is upset. “Babe,” He says, his eyes red with anger. “I need rest if I’m going to do well at the meeting later.”

“Niall is sick,” Louis sobs. “Levy isn’t moving. I don’t think he is breathing.”

“He isn’t breathing.” Harry confirms. “Levy isn’t breathing because he’s dead.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis whimpers, “Harry, don’t say that.”

“Levy is dead,” Harry keeps talking, “And Niall is going to die, and it’s all your fault. You did this.” He points to the crib, where Louis’ heartbroken little babies are sobbing over Levy’s lifeless form. “You did this because you are a bad parent. And a bad best friend,” He gestures to Niall next, “Why, Louis.” Harry growls, “Why did we bring you here?”

“H-Harry,” Louis can’t stop crying, “Babe, please.”

“We brought you into our lives,” Harry hisses, and it’s lethal. The usual breeziness, the calmness, the flowery easiness in his tone is missing. “Why?” Harry asks, “Why did we do that, Louis? You are useless.”

“Useless,” Alex’ eyes match his daddy Harry’s exactly. “Mommy useless.”

“Useless,” Jamie whimpers.

Emma cries. She is mourning her pathetic life. She comes from a pitiful, subpar parent. She is doomed to a lifetime of mediocrity.

“I will be better,” Louis sobs, “I swear, Haz, I will be better.”

“What good is that?” Harry yells. “Levy is gone.”

“No,” Louis tries to run back to the crib again, and whimpers when he’s grabbed around the waist roughly and thrown toward the door.

“I don’t want you,” Harry spits, and there might as well be hateful fire coming out his mouth, “And I don’t want that fucking kid you’re carrying.  Get out, before Marcel and Edward come home. You don’t even get to say goodbye. You don’t even get to look at them again.”

“Where do I go?” Louis whispers, he can see his sons in the crib, their curly-haired heads turned toward Levy, Emma crying softly in the background.

“Go to your mother and sisters,” Harry says viciously, and then smirks when Louis winces like a wounded animal. “They don’t want you, do they, Louis? Well,” Harry cocks his head to the side, as if he can’t believe this despicable, pathetic creature is his mate, “Now we don’t want you either. Get out. Go disappoint a third family.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry, please, I’m sorry.”

“Slap him!”

“I’m not going to slap a pregnant person!”

“Well, do it lightly.”

“That won’t do it!” Why is Niall yelling at Louis? Is his fever gone? “Wake up, Louis!”

Louis screeches when his hair is pulled, and his forearm is bit.

“You dumb blond!” When did Edward get here? “How dare you!”

“I woke him up.”

“Louis,” Marcel is here too, and where did he come from? He was at work, and Harry was going to kick Louis out without letting him say goodbye to his baby brother. “Hey,” Marcel is holding Louis up against his chest, and that feels so nice.

“It wasn’t real,” Zayn’s voice is so melodious, and when it’s mixed in with Liam’s it’s so beautiful. They sound so beautiful together. “It’s not real, Louis.” They say, and it’s so harmonious. It’s calming. “Whatever you saw wasn’t real.”

“Where’s Levy?” Louis sniffles, making a face when Niall wipes his face like he’s one of the babies.

“He’s sleeping.” While Louis’ babies are awake because of his nightmare, Levy slept through it. He doesn’t have a biological connection with Louis, and didn’t respond to his bad dream the way Jamie, Emma and Alex did.

“I want Levy.”

“You heard princess,” Edward snaps at Liam, “He wants Zayn’s spawn. Hand it over.”

Liam sighs and goes over to the crib full of babies, picking up his sleeping son, and carrying the baby over to Louis, who immediately scoops Levy up, putting his hand up against that tiny chest, making sure the child is breathing, that his tiny baby heart is beating.

“Doctor Payne,” Alex calls out to Liam, making him smile despite the tense situation.

“Yes,” Liam walks back to the crib.

Alex and his siblings hold their chubby, cute arms up. They would also like to be transported to their mum.

“You are so cute.” Liam can’t help but tell the worried puppies in his arms, as he escorts them to the bed Louis is on.

“Don’t tell them that,” Edward snaps at his best friend. “My spawn are not cute.”

“Yes,” Liam says as the babies crawl all over Louis, hugging their mum protectively. “They are, Edward. They are the definition of precious and adorable.”

“We need to go to bed,” Zayn tells Edward, who despite having a reputation as an emotionless robot, is giving Louis the most concerned, worried, husbandly look. “Edward, we are both in the OR tomorrow.” Sleep deprived surgeons are strictly contraindicated.

“I got them,” Liam promises Edward, who is frowning at his younger brothers, mate and puppies; all people he considers helpless and wants to protect.

“We are _not_ done talking about this, princess.” Edward barks at Louis, who whines meekly at his husband’s aggressive tone, Emma placing kisses on his cheek.

“Hey,” Harry says as soon as the doctors with day shifts depart. “Hey, babe,” He kisses Louis’ tears away, “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, “What happened?” He can tell Louis remembers the dream, judging from how badly he winces every time he’s asked about it.

“Was it trees?” Niall shudders.

“What is with you and trees?” Liam asks Niall.

“They are shady,” Niall says, as Louis feels his forehead, as if looking for a fever. “What is it, baby?” He asks Louis, keeping his tone soft.

“It was a vivid nightmare, I take it?” Liam asks kindly, as Louis looks around in confusion, trying to discern reality from whatever it was he saw with his eyes closed.

“Not true,” Marcel kisses the back of Louis’ head, “None of it was true.”

“Mommy sad,” Jamie announces, trying to let everyone know what’s going on. His brother and sister make agreeing sounds.

Liam is seriously worried. Louis _cannot_ be depressed. With type B gender reassignment, he has to be kept in an emotional balance, preferably happy.

“I’m okay.” Louis hugs his babies close. “I’m sorry I woke everyone.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Harry says soothingly. He is not having it. Pretty pregnant omega person takes care of everyone and always puts his husbands and babies before himself. He is not going to be sorry for whatever dumbass dream his silly mind came up with.

“You can all go to bed,” Louis tries to smile reassuring, but it comes out painful. “I swear.” He tells the husbands. “Good night.”

“As if,” Liam huffs, “I’m going to go make tea.”

Niall gasps, “There’s a baby in there,” He points to Louis’ stomach, where Alex is burrowing into, and hugging. “No caffeine.”

“Tea is for me.” Liam sighs. “We need to talk Louis through this.” He can sense how distressed Louis is. Depression can seriously hurt Louis. Liam is willing to stay up all night if he has to. He may not be all Zayn when it comes to this creepy mind-controlling, analytical crap, but Liam can certainly try.

“I’m coming,” Marcel gets up, and joins Liam.

“Team sensible to the rescue,” Niall says, as the alphas practically run to the hotel kitchen.

“I love you so much,” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek, smirking when Jamie mimics his daddy, and kisses Louis’ cheek in the exact same spot.

“I love you too,” Louis says, his voice small. “Harry.”

Levy sleeps peacefully.

 

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

“I want dinner on the table when I get home,” Edward orders Liam, “Be waiting in your sexiest lingerie.”

“For the last fucking time,” Liam massages his forehead as Zayn laughs at him, “Not your fucking wife.”

“Know your place,” Edward narrows his eyes at Liam, who sighs, “Know your fucking place, wife.”

“Why do I put up with this?” Liam wraps his arms around Zayn. “Seriously, why?”

“Well,” Zayn says, as Liam places kisses on his neck, “If we ran away from Edward, he’d hunt us down.”

Liam groans at Zayn’s delicious scent, which is a perfect blend of Niall and Liam and Levy. All of their scents imprinted on perfect godly Zayn. “You smell so good.”

“Um,” Zayn looks over Liam’s shoulder, “Husband?”

“Yeah, babe?” Liam loves it when Zayn calls him that.

“We have an audience.”

Liam turns around, and groans when he sees Alex, who is watching them with rapt attention. It’s obvious baby Alex would very much like to do all this with baby Levy. “We need to give up all romantic contact,” Liam tells Zayn, “I don’t want to give Alex any ideas.”

“Agreed,” Zayn sighs, “That kid is obsessed with me.”

“He is obsessed with Levy,” Liam says, as Alex blows Zayn a kiss. He’s seen daddy Harry blow kisses at mommy and he’s picked up the habit. “You look like Levy, Zayn.”

“Levy looks like _me,”_ Zayn says, “Levy gets his looks from _me,_ not the other way around.”

“Well,” Liam says patiently as Alex keeps blowing kisses at his father-in-law, “Alex doesn’t know that. As far as he’s concerned, you are just big Levy.”

“Keep all contact asexual,” Marcel advises the embracing husbands, “Alex has his eye on you.”

“We know,” Liam says tiredly and kisses Zayn’s forehead. “Have a good day at work, I love you.”

“I love you.” Zayn smiles back at Liam.

“I love you,” Edward says to Liam, and smacks Liam’s arse, hard. “Stay sexy.”

Alex leans over, and kisses Levy’s forehead, making the smaller baby squeal happily.

“You’re not married,” Niall screams at Alex and Levy. “Shame on you for having premarital relations.”

“I will be home a.s.a.p.,” Marcel promises Harry, who has Louis wrapped firmly into his arms, Jamie and Emma in Louis’ lap, “You will all be okay without me?”

“No,” Harry quickly answers. “Ditch the stupid meeting.”

“I can’t,” Marcel places a kiss on Louis’ petal soft lips, smiling when Emma grabs his tie as he does, “It’s a big deal, Hazza, one of us has to be there.”

“You stay home with Louis,” Niall puts a comforting hand on Marcel’s shoulder, making him frown with worry, “I will go to your meeting.”

“Over my dead body.” Marcel says firmly.

“That can be arranged,” Niall tightens his hand on Marcel’s shoulder, his grip can be considered threatening, or at least it could be, if it wasn’t coming from a cute blond omega.

“Go to your meeting,” Louis tells Marcel, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Of course I’m worried about you,” Marcel places a kiss on Louis’ forehead, “And if it wasn’t our children’s future at stake, I would sit here, and fix your pretty princess mind.”

“I am not your princess.” Louis pouts, making Harry groan at the sexiness of the creature. “I am Edward’s.”

“We are all Edward’s.” Liam states with resignation.

“No,” Niall says, “New terms, we are all Alex’s. There is a new owner in town.”

“Of course,” Edward says, “Alexander stands to inherit everything I own.”

“Doctor Payne.” Alex calls out when his father and father-in-law step out the hotel suite for the day.

“Yes, Alex,” Liam’s tone is full of fond exasperation at the cuteness that is Alex Styles. He keeps trying to remember that this baby is full of Edward’s temperament, but the sweet baby face, the fat dimples, the mismatched eyes, the fat baby arms.

Alex holds his arms up. While his siblings have been trying to learn how to walk, he has been using Liam as a convenient means of transportation.

“You are the worst little puppy.” Liam says, as he carries Alex over to his siblings, who are sitting in Louis’ lap, trying to comfort their mum, who is still pretty shaken from his nightmare.

“Mommy sad,” Jamie has been saying it all day. He feels pretty helpless. It’s Christmas season, and everyone’s in a holly jolly mood, and the person their nest revolves around is sad.

“I’m fine,” Louis places a kiss on Jamie’s nose, making him giggle, “Everyone calm down.”

“Louis,” Harry says in his mate’s ear, making the pretty omega shiver at the deepness of his alpha’s voice, “Babe, wanna tell us what the dream was?”

“No,” Louis says, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Louis,” Liam says, as Niall picks up Levy, making his baby smile happily, “You have to let us help you.”

“I come from a proud tradition of supressing my feelings,” Louis says. “It always worked great for my mum.” He reminisces.

Harry makes an offended sound, “Why are you talking about your past life? You belong to us now.” His arms tighten around Louis and his puppies. The babies make a happy sound at their father’s strength. Jamie traces Harry’s tattoos with his paws. He can’t wait to get drawings of his own.

Louis sighs sadly. “Our past defines us, Hazza.”

“Was the dream about your mum, Louis?” Liam asks kindly.

Louis mumbles and turns, burying his face in Harry’s chest. The babies coo worriedly at their mum’s sadness. “Can we go lie down, Harry?” Louis asks his husband.

“Of course we can,” Harry says soothingly. He could go for a nap right now. He’s been up all night trying to comfort his pretty mate after the nightmare. “We can be all Zayn and relax and sleep.” He promises Louis. “Forget all about our problems.”

“I will come too.” Niall says. “I’m all tired after finishing my latest masterpiece.”

“Right,” Liam says. Between Edward’s misconception that he’s a sane, good person, and Niall’s that he’s a literary genius, he’s surrounded by deluded idiots. “Sure babe.”

“Daddy Liam,” Harry says angelically, “Please have dinner ready when we wake up.”

“Not your wife,” Liam grumbles as he makes his way toward the hotel kitchen. He was hoping to council Louis, like Zayn magically fixes people, but so far all he’s managed to do is bore him to sleep.

Harry sets Louis on his feet, which is upsetting. Harry would rather carry Louis everywhere, but it’s better to let Louis carry the babies to bed all by himself.

Niall coos at Levy, “We are going to take a nice nap. You’re feeling all daddy Zayn aren’t you.”

“Is feeling Zayn a thing now?” Liam asks as Marcel waves goodbye and steps out.

“Feeling Zayn is definitely a thing,” Harry keeps a protective hand on Louis’ lower back as he guides him to bed. “It’s when you’re sleepy, or better looking than every single person in the room.”

“I felt Zayn once,” Niall reminisces, as he follows Louis and Harry, “You were conceived that night,” He tells Levy who squeals.

“Hey,” Harry helps Louis get in bed, “Whenever you feel like talking about it, I swear, I’m ready to listen, okay?”

“I don’t ever want to talk about it,” Louis curls up around the babies, sighing with contentment when Harry’s powerful body lines his back, making him feel safe and warm.

Niall places Levy beside the triplets and lies down on the babies’ other side. “I am watching you,” He warns Alex, who plasters himself to Levy as soon as they are all comfortable. “You’re not married yet.”

Levy decides to investigate Alex’s dimples. He’s starting to notice that a lot of people in their house have those, and he doesn’t quite get the significance but he knows he likes them, a lot.

“Baby,” Emma places a hand on Louis’ tummy, and says.

“Yes,” Louis can’t help but smile at his baby angel, “That’s right, Em. There’s a baby in here.”

“Baby now.” Emma demands. She may be a sweetheart, and has her daddy Marcel’s personality, but is still a future alpha. She is pretty dominant. “Give baby now.”

“Emma,” Louis says, “Baby is very small. Baby isn’t ready yet.”

“She is so bossy.” Harry is so proud of his daughter. “Despite Marcel’s influence. She gets that from her aunt Gemma.”

“Baby,” Jamie decides to help his sister. “Baby,” He repeats. He loves his mum, and wants to help him understand that there is another playmate in his tummy that he needs to hand over to Jamie and his siblings. “Baby now please,” He decides to add the ‘magic word’ at the last second to help speed the process along.

“Baby not ready,” Louis says slowly, as Jamie gnaws on Alex’s arms, looking up at his mum expectantly, “It’s too early. Be patient.”

“Baby?” Alex asks, making Louis sigh.

Levy smiles. While he can sense the new baby like his crib mates, he is willing to wait. He is a very patient child.

“You can stand to learn something from Levy,” Louis grabs the smallest baby, and cuddles him to his chest.

“Was the dream about Levy?” Niall asks knowingly as Louis hugs the baby tightly.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Louis says, staring into Levy’s eyes, which are really Niall’s eyes who had such a bad fever in the dream.

It felt so real. It hurt so real. How did his mind come up with something so visceral? How is his mind even capable of something so painful?

“Hi,” Harry places a kiss on a pretty cheekbone.

“Hi,” Louis tells his husband.

“Where did you go?” Harry asks.

“I’m right here,” Louis forces himself to smile, staring up into perfect green eyes. “New baby better get your eyes.”

Harry smirks. “If it doesn’t, I’ll just knock you up again.”

“Can you knock me up too?” Niall says from the babies’ other side as Alex snuggles up into his stomach. He really likes blond mommy’s scent. He smells like big Levy and Doctor Payne. “My husbands won’t do it.”

“Nialler,” Louis sighs, “I will have your baby. Okay? Please get me pregnant.”

“The words any self-respecting horn dog would kill to hear from Louis Tomlinson,” Niall says, tragedy in his tone, “And here I am, refusing my sexy best friend’s repeated advances.”

“Hi baby.” Harry massages Louis tummy, “It’s daddy. Mommy’s sad, but daddy will make him happy again, I swear.”

“I’m not sad.” Louis mumbles, “I swear, Hazza. It’s nothing.”

“All you alphas can’t get me pregnant,” Niall complains as Harry makes deep and soothing sounds, comforting Louis, “Nobody has a knot in this house. Am I going to have to find one outside this nest?”

“Over my dead body!” Harry’s eyes turn red in a millisecond. Niall may not be his omega, but cohabitation with another group has him feeling pretty possessive. He is not fucking Levy’s parents, but as far as he’s concerned, they belong to him. Harry has a very greedy personality, and he will not take kindly to an outsider touching what’s his.

“Then get me pregnant.” Niall orders Harry. “Or get your buffoon brothers to tie up my idiot husbands. I will ride their knots and do the work myself.”

The babies have passed out in the soothing environment being surrounded by both their mums, so thankfully, they don’t hear blond mommy’s x-rated language.

“No,” Louis says firmly. “Not risking your life. Either you get me pregnant, or no baby.”

“I’m so thankful to be a part of this conversation.” Harry says; his eyes full of tears. This is his greatest fantasy come to life. “Why don’t you two fight it out?” He suggests helpfully. “Have a sexual contest. Whoever wins gets to have a baby.” Harry’s pregnancy kink has never been stronger or more vicious.

“I love you,” Louis stares into Niall’s eyes, Levy tuckered out on his chest, his voice small. “Just the thought of losing you, is like a knife in my heart.”

Niall’s expression gets serious all of a sudden. “Fuck,” He whispers. “This is my fault,” He says, referring to Louis’ depressed condition. “You had a nightmare because of me.”

“No,” Louis says quickly, “Don’t be silly, dumb blond.”

“You’re so worried about me.” Niall gasps, trying to keep himself calm for Alex, who is peacefully asleep in his arms, “You could go into depression and die.”

“You are being ridiculous.” Louis scoffs. “Don’t be a stupid idiot moron.”

“Those are synonyms.” Harry says quietly.

“That was a very big word, Hazza.” Louis says. “Well done.”

Harry makes a proud face. Despite being a lawyer, he likes being complimented on his intelligence, and coming from the mother of his children, it means a lot.

“If it means so much to you,” Niall says, his tone uncharacteristically concerned. “You can have our baby.”

“Praise the lord.” Harry says tearfully, as Louis smiles beside him. “Praise Jesus.”

“Please stop being depressed.” Niall begs Louis. “Please don’t die.”

“Blondie,” Louis says, and judging from his bitchy tone, Harry and Niall know it’s going to be sassy as fuck, and they both get semi-hard in anticipation, “Don’t fucking tell me what to do. It’s my life and I do what I want.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

Zayn groans like a zombie when he enters the suite. After smushing his lips against Liam’s, he quickly starts to make his way toward the master bedroom, where Harry and Marcel are.

“Dinner?” Liam calls out after his husband.

Zayn shakes his head. He’s got no strength to eat. He would like to pass out right the fuck now.

Edward rolls his eyes at his fellow doctor, “What a weak little cunt.”

“Give him a break.” Liam takes Edward’s briefcase, which is borrowed from Marcel. The chief-of-surgery needs to carry around documents now. “Be nice to Zaynie bear.”

“You be nice.” Edward makes a face at Marcel’s briefcase, reminding himself once again to order one from a reputable place, not a nasty sensible kind. Ugh.

“You hungry?” Liam asks Edward.

“No.”

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?”

“Fuck you.”

“After dinner.”

“I don’t want any.”

“Too fucking bad.” Liam slaps Edward upside the head, but not too hard. He doesn’t want to damage the godly goo inside that demented brain. “You have to eat.”

“I want a fucking divorce.”

“We can wake up Harry, and get started on trial separation after dinner.”

“I want Alexander and Levy in the divorce,” Edward says, as Liam forces him to sit down, and starts putting food in front of him. “And blondie. That bitch is worth a delicious billion.”

“You can have everything in the divorce,” Liam says fondly, as Edward gives food a disgusted look. His body is extremely powerful, and functions great without food, he just doesn’t need that much of it. “Just let me keep Alex.”

“No,” Edward snaps.

“He’s a memento of our love,” Liam keeps up the joke. He knows how much Edward loves Alex. That baby is possibly Edward’s most precious person. “I want him all to myself.”

“No,” Edward is pouting and Liam can’t fucking help but place a kiss in those stupid maroon curls. “Alexander is mine.”

“We will see about that.” Liam keeps teasing, smirking when Edward stabs his steak hatefully, and forces it down his throat.

“You are just a father-in-law,” Edward glares at Liam, “I am father.”

“Hey,” Liam squeezes Edward’s forearm, loving that he doesn’t have to watch his strength. Edward is the one person Liam could possibly be himself with force wise. “What the fuck are you talking about, moron?”

“Why are you taking my Alexander away from me?” Edward’s eyes flash red. “He’s mine.”

“You are serious,” Liam laughs, “You are actually fucking serious.”

“I usually have to worry about my clones providing feelings and all that stupid crap.” Edward glares at a picture of Harry and Marcel they’ve temporarily put up while renovations finish at the Styles house, “And now you and your beautiful trophy are being all lovey feely, and I have to compete with you and Dr. Malik for my precious Alexander’s love.”

“You are serious,” Liam says after having a laughing fit. “Oh my fucking god. You are actually serious.”

“Yes,” Edward screeches. “Fuck you for trying to take my Alexander away.”

“That creepy baby is fully yours.” Liam raises his hands up in surrender. “You and Louis do what you have to keep him out of Arkham Asylum. Zayn and I are just trying to be loving for our son’s sake. Jesus, idiot.” Liam smiles fondly. “Getting jealous over your property is not like you.”

“I don’t want Alexander loving anyone other than me,” Edward pouts, and Liam grabs a dimpled cheek and pinches it, despite the hateful glare he receives it return. “He is my sperm. Why does he have other father figures?”

“There are good things associated with shacking up with four other alphas,” Liam explains gently, “Like crazy high protection and security, and then there is imaginary competition for your favourite baby’s love.”

“It’s not imaginary.” Edward hisses. “He likes Zayn better than me.”

“He likes Zayn because its Levy’s grown up form.” Liam says patiently, “The same reason Levy likes you.”

Edward perks up a little at that.

“It’s creepy,” Liam makes a face. “It’s very, very creepy.”

“I don’t want to lose Alexander to a more sensitive father,” Edward mumbles, “I have lost weak bitches to _sensitive,”_ Edward rolls his eyes, “alphas before and that’s fine.” Edward rolls his shoulders. He’s been standing in the OR all day, and his arms have been worked longer than usual, “If you can’t stand the heat get out the kitchen.”

“More like,” Liam strokes Edward’s cheek fondly, “If you can’t stand the demon get out of hell.”

“I just couldn’t stand it if anyone took Alexander away from me.”

“So,” Liam scoffs, “Louis fell head over heel in love with you.”

“Princess is an idiot.” Edward smirks.

“And that’s perfectly believable.”

“Not really,” Edward shrugs. “It’s a happy accident.”

“And Alex,” Liam rests his head on his hand, looking like a kindergarten teacher dealing with a particularly difficult toddler. “Who is your clone, will leave you for another dad.”

“If another father is a better fit, why shouldn’t he?” Edward crosses his arms, refusing to admit how perfectly rare the steak Liam prepared for him was, and how Liam is the best wife and that they are soul-mates.

“Another father being a better fit?” Liam sighs, “For Alex Styles? Are you listening to yourself?”

“I guess the notion of anyone providing better quality fatherly love for Alexander is pretty absurd.” Edward says; his smile small and childish. “He is my favourite baby.”

“And you are his favourite father.” Liam promises. “That is the absolute truth.”

As if on cue, Alex crawls out into the semi-lit living room of the hotel suite. The baby coos.

“Alexander.” Edward nods at the child.

“Look at that.” Liam leans back in the dining chair he’s sitting on. “Look at who baby Alex sensed and came out to greet.”

“He likes to do that.” Edward remarks, “Alexander always knows when I come home and likes to come see me.”

“He isn’t even a year old.” Liam shrugs, “He’s really small and helpless and loves you more than anything in the world, so maybe you should stop being an insecure little bitch and pick up your cute little baby.” That said, Liam places a kiss on Edward’s forehead, and after placing a similar kiss in Alex’s hair, he saunters off to bed, tempted to make his way to where Niall and Louis are holed up with the babies, but forces himself to make his way to the alpha den.

“Come here,” after being worked like a dog all day, even Edward is feeling the urge to sleep, but his cute little puppy is too much to resist, “Come here Alexander.” Edward orders his child, satisfied when the baby quickly crawls over and stands up using his father’s pant leg. “I missed you too.” Edward replies to the adoring cooing.

“What have you been doing?” Edward demands his child to answer, carrying his baby over to the television set, turning it on to barely on volume, knowing him and his heir can hear loud and clear. Their hearing is superior to everyone’s in the house after all. “Have you been keeping everyone in line, son?” Edward asks Alex.

“Baby,” Alex pouts up at Edward, “Mommy won’t give baby.”

“We have discussed this, Alexander.” Edward sighs, “In humans, birth normally occurs at a gestational age of about 40 weeks, though a normal range is from 37 to 42 weeks which is 9 months and 1 week. Childbirth occurring before 37 weeks of gestation is considered preterm, (premature) whereas childbirth after 42 weeks is considered post-term (late).”

“Baby now.” Alex knows Edward runs this place and complains to him about the injustice occurring in his absence. “Please daddy. Baby now, please.”

“Okay,” Edward holds up his protégé to his face, “I am not daddy, I am father. You don’t say please, ever.”

“Daddy baby now please,” Alex places a kiss on Edward’s face.

“What are these people doing to you?” Edward makes an appalled face as Alex wraps an arm around his neck and snuggles closer. “They are ruining my precious little demon.”

“Baby now.” Alex pouts.

“Well,” Edward says thoughtfully, as Alex inhales his father’s comforting scent. “You are impatient and won’t take no for an answer. I am not a _complete_ failure as a father.”

“Movie,” Alex points to the television.

“Are you a monkey?” Edward rubs Alex’s back. “Monkeys point.”

“Monkey.” Alex says stoically. “Monkey.”

On the hotel’s obscenely large TV screen, Niall’s upcoming novel movie’s commercial plays on TV. It’s stupidly glamorous and is projected to make a cool billion. Most of it will go in Niall’s pocket.

“You see that,” Edward says as Alex places more kisses on daddy’s face, “that’s the level of insanity I’m marrying you into.”

“Movie.” Alex reminds Edward. He knows how much this particular movie is being talked about around the house, and that it has something to do with blond mommy. “Movie.”

“Son,” Edward advises Alex, “This Levy thing you have going for you is great, do not let go. He is growing straight up Zayn. Do not let go of that trophy. Ever.”

“Levy, princess.” Alex says firmly. “Mine.”

“Yes,” Edward hisses, “Good boy.”

“Starting the psycho possessiveness early?” Louis’ voice calls out.

“Speaking of princesses.” Edward says, “Here is mine.”

“Hey baby,” Louis rounds the corner and joins Alex in Edward’s lap, “Where did you go?”

“Mommy,” Alex smiles at Louis, nuzzling his chest. “Mommy.”

“Don’t you ever leave your crib like that again.” Louis pulls one of his baby’s curls punishingly, making the child squeal. “Don’t you ever scare your mummy like that again.”

“He sensed me coming.” Edward explains. “He came out to see me.”

“He wouldn’t fall asleep.” Louis sighs, and leans back against his husband’s chest. “He’s been missing you a lot. He wants to be with you all the time.”

“I like this colour on you,” Edward says, groaning appreciatively at the dark green hoodie Louis fell asleep in.

“You would,” Louis scoffs, “Narcissist. It matches your eyes.”

“Wear more things which match my eyes.” Edward orders.

“How was your day?” Louis asks sleepily. He was shocked into wakefulness at Alex’s absence, but is now relaxed again now that his baby is safe and sound.

“It was busy as fuck.” Edward kisses Louis’ lips, smirking when Alex kisses both parents on lips right after. “Apparently being the future chief means being the entire hospital’s bitch.”

“Language.” Louis hisses. “Our baby is watching and learning these foul words.”

“From us.” Edward says approvingly. “And not school. He is our property. He should absorb our problems, not other lower class families.”

“You are so possessive.” Louis whispers as Alex continues to kiss his parents.

“I am an alpha,” Edward says condescendingly. “You should know what you’re dealing with, princess. Not only are you my omega, you used to _be_ an alpha.”

“Even for an alpha,” Louis sighs with contentment. He’s still bothered by the nightmare, but here, with his entire family under one roof, he’s feeling pretty okay right now. “You’re seriously possessive.”

“Of course.” Edward tightens his hold on Louis’ waist and his hand on Alex’ tummy, making his baby purr happily. “I would control your heartbeat if I could.”

“Creep.” Louis mumbles fondly, and kisses Edward’s forehead. “Why do we put up with you?”

“You have excellent taste.” Edward says, “Speaking of which, for your birthday…”

“No,” Louis stops Edward, “Nothing special for my birthday.”

“You are the mother of my children,” Edward’s tone is incredulous, “You are my mate, and I am not supposed to celebrate your birth?”

“No,” Louis buries in face in Edward’s neck, inhaling the scent of electricity, which his cute little baby has inherited from his daddy, “Just a small gathering. Just us.”

“And mother,” Edward reminds Louis, “She will insist on intruding.”

“I like your mum,” Louis smiles, “She has raised such fine sons.”

“She is your mother-in-law.” Edward reminds Louis. “I recommend a strained, hateful relationship based on mutual distaste and distrust.”

“Or I can thank the woman who gave me you and your idiot brothers.” Louis gives his husband a reverent look. “You are my reason for living, well,” Louis tickles Alex’s tummy, frowning when all he gets is a frosty look. No one can question Alex’s paternity. The child is truly Edward’s.  “You and my puppies.”

“What is this,” Edward glares, “Mummy raised me nonsense? I raised myself. I was my own child.”

“You are my idiot.” Louis is so crazy in love with this crazy psycho doctor person, his heart feels as if it will explode.

“Are you ready to talk about the nightmare, princess?” Edward asks, sternly.

“I will never talk about it.” Louis says, just as firmly.

“I will _make_ you talk.” Edward sneers, making Louis shiver at his alpha’s thunderous tone.

Alex watches his parents carefully. It’s obvious he is observing his mum’s reaction to his father, and will obviously treat his omega the same way in the future.

“I don’t want to.” Louis whines and hides his face in Edward’s neck.

“Wife,” Edward says, “You have to let all the sadness out. Either to the blond, or Liam’s trophy, or one of my clones, or the children, or a therapist…”

“No,” Louis whimpers. “I don’t want to.”

“You can talk to me.” Edward offers. “I can’t say I will be of any help.”

“Of course you won’t be,” Louis sighs. “You yourself are just a trophy husband.”

“Thank you,” Edward giggles like a preteen girl. It’s obvious he has been deeply complimented.

“But I would be honoured to share all my issues with you.” Louis kisses an angry dimple. “I’m just not ready to talk about any of my problems.”

“Whatever.” Edward shrugs. “Just fix yourself soon.” He orders. “I can’t have Alexander’s mother broken for long.”

“Alex’s mummy is happier than he’s ever been,” Louis admits, and it’s the god’s honest truth. “Alex’s mum feels like the king of the world.”

“Princess.” Edward and Alex say in perfect unison, making Louis smile fondly.

“You are a princess.” Edward reminds Louis. “Know your place, wife.”

“Mommy princess.” Alex holds up a paw, which is quickly kissed by Louis’ smiling lips.

 

 

 


	75. Chapter 75

“Hey,” Harry greets his mate and daughter, “Hey angel baby,” He coos at his daughter, who squeals happily up at her daddy.

“Hazza,” Louis obediently offers his lips up for a kiss in greeting, and then his neck for Harry to nuzzle, very aware of the multiple eyes of the office staff, watching him and his daughter very carefully. Harry doesn’t seem bothered. Harry seems proud and wants to show his family off.

“You look so good,” Harry growls in Louis’ ear, making him shiver, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you on my desk and take you right here right now?”

Louis sighs, “Your daughter is right here in my arms and your baby is in my stomach. It won’t be good to throw me on any hard surfaces when I’m in such a delicate condition, all these people are watching, they will see me naked, and aroused and want me for themselves.”

“I will kill them.” Harry says simply. “Better yet, baby brother will kill them.”

Louis looks beside Harry’s bicep and is surprised at the vision he sees behind glass walls.

At home, Marcel is an adorable nerd, who chooses to hide behind Edward and Harry as much as he can. Liam’s sidekick in _Team Sensible._ Quiet and shy, taking a backseat every chance he can. Watching him in a CEO’s chair is seriously surprising.

“Who is that?” Louis pouts as Emma squeals in his arms at the sight of her daddy Marcel. “Near Marcel?”

“That’s Veronica.” Harry grins at Louis’ jealous tone. “Remember? Zayn’s cousin.”

“I didn’t expect her to be this pretty.”

“Babe,” Harry smirks. “She is Zayn’s cousin. Zayn’s family tends to be beautiful.”

“I don’t want her near my husband.” Louis hisses.

“She is a beta,” Harry giggles at Louis’ pointless jealousy. “She is kind of missing a lot of tasty omega anatomy Marcel’s inner alpha couldn’t go one night without.”

Louis blushes. He knows exactly what Harry is talking without. Marcel spends enough time between his thighs for Louis to understand what his alpha wants and needs.

“Do you think my shirt is showing enough cleavage?” Harry asks Louis.

The omega snaps out of his reverie to glare up at his husband. “You have been showing a lot of your chest lately, Hazza.”

“Then I am ready,” Harry says solemnly. “I am ready for this merger.”

“You are an idiot.”

“You won’t be able to walk for a solid year when I am done with you tonight.” Harry has his hair up in a bun. He is ready to annihilate competition.

“You are my idiot.” Louis can’t help but smile at his gorgeous moron.

“I am going to pretend rival company is trying to take you away from me.” Harry’s eyes flash an angry, bloody red which would make Edward giggle proudly and happily. “I will win this round. They will become our bitches.”

“Stop swearing around the puppies.” Louis sighs tiredly.

“If I have to become a dirty lawyer to provide for my family,” Harry says with absolute determination, baby Emma tracing his chest tattoos which are completely exposed, “then so be it. I will become a demon.”

“Good luck babe.” Louis shakes his head when Harry possessively squeezes his bottom, growling at surrounding alphas, warning office staff to keep a wide berth from his mate and baby.

“Why don’t you urinate a circle around me?” Louis suggests as Harry saunters away. “Won’t that be easier?”

“Daddy!” Emma waves, both at her leaving father, and her daddy Marcel. “Daddy!”

“Hey,” Marcel says, pleasantly surprised when Louis and Emma enter his office, “What are you two doing here?”

“Why?” Louis glares at Veronica. “Is it a problem?”

“N-No,” Marcel blushes and stammers, which is so uncharacteristic to Veronica, she raises an eyebrow. She is used to seeing Marcel angry and bitchy. “Of course not.” It is so hard for him to leave Louis and his babies at home every day. For them to come to him is like Christmas, which considering the season is fitting.

“You must be Louis.” Veronica introduces herself. “You are stunning.”

“I know.” Louis says, but accepts the outstretched hand; keeping Emma balanced on one hip.

Emma can smell a hint of Zayn on the nice lady, but she still scares him. She is a very shy puppy, like her daddy Marcel. All her confidence comes from her mommy and siblings.

Veronica has met Levy, but not the triplet babies, and is in awe at the beauty of the child. “She is breathtaking. Her eyes are like blue-green crystals.”

Louis’ maternal instincts flare up at Emma’s discomfort. He quickly hides his daughter in his arms, never mind that Veronica is in no way a threat.

“I know,” Veronica holds up her arms when Marcel tries to explain, “I know. Alphas and omegas. Domination and submission. Gender extremes. I may be beta but I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“It’s okay,” Louis gently calms Emma down, who whimpers. She does _not_ like people outside her nest. “Veronica works with dad. Say hi to Veronica.”

Louis would love to keep his baby up against his chest his entire life, but Emma needs to start school someday, and she sure as hell won’t be able to do that if she can’t even say hi to Marcel’s unrealistically pretty assistant (seriously what is wrong with the Malik family, they need to be investigated, something is in their DNA which makes them dangerously attractive).

Emma sniffles, but obeys. Louis smiles proudly when she raises a paw, and waves like her brother Jamie or her daddy Harry. They are the more confident ones in their family. Daddy Edward and Alex throw things.

“Hello,” Veronica smiles and waves back. Her smile is a lot like Zayn’s and makes Emma feel better. She loves uncle Zayn, and seeing his smile calms her down a lot.

“I will leave you three alone.” Veronica raises an eyebrow meaningfully.

Marcel gives his assistant a thankful look. He knows for a fact Leeroy would never have respected him enough to give him the space…

There is a horrid screeching down the hall. “Is that Louis?” Leeroy screams, “Is that Mrs. Styles? Oh my gawd he’s so fucking pretty I want to smell his hair.”

Marcel makes a panicked sound when he sees Leeroy running toward his office through the glass walls. “I will pay you any kind of money in the world to keep him _out_ of my office.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Veronica says uncharacteristically cheerfully, and her heels click out the room soon enough. Minutes later, Veronica can be seen forcefully pushing Leeroy away from Marcel’s office.

“We wanted to surprise you for lunch.” Louis says as Emma wraps her arms around her mum again.

“You two did _not_ get here by yourselves.” Marcel says protectively, “Tell me someone drove you.”

“Of course not.” Louis scoffs. “We walked here.”

“Louis…” Marcel warns.

“I left the hotel without letting anyone know where I was going,” Louis keeps going, Emma nuzzling his face, “found the first group of unmated alphas, and said, hey, I am sick of carrying my alphas’ puppy. I would like to carry yours instead.”

“Louis!” Marcel’s eyes flash red. He slams his tablet on his desk. His mate is seriously making him mad.

“Liam and Edward drove me here on their way to the hospital, and Niall is with Jamie, Alex and Levy.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Calm down.”

“Edward’s working too much.”

“And you?” Louis raises both eyebrows as Marcel almost trips over a large box full of papers in his haste to get to his family. Outside, Leeroy begs Veronica to release him, but is dragged away.

“Someone has to keep this company doing well.” Marcel takes Louis’ arm and carefully starts leading him and Emma; making sure his pregnant mate safely makes it around the mess on the floor. Louis quickly finds himself in Marcel’s lap, with the alpha sitting proudly in the CEO’s chair, as if a king sitting on his throne.

“You work too much.” Louis complains. “Edward works too much. Harry works too much. Even Levy’s dumb mommy works too much now-a-days. I don’t like it.”

“Hey,” Marcel captures Louis’ lips in a kiss, Emma squealing happily between them, passersby openly gawking at the sensual scene in the CEO’s chair. “I am so…”

“I know everyone has careers,” Louis interrupts before his husband can apologize, “And I know how hard it is to balance family and your important jobs which put food on the table for our babies…”

“Nothing is more important than you.” Marcel promises, “Everything is secondary to princess.”

“Seriously,” Louis snaps, “Don’t call me that. Not your princess.”

“I like how upset you get.” Marcel admits, adjusting his glasses. His grin is infectious.

“Your brother won’t like it.” Louis pouts.

“I like how upsets he gets too.” Marcel’s grin gets wider.

“You really think getting Edward upset is a good idea?” Louis asks incredulously, as Emma starts playing with Marcel’s tie. It’s her favourite thing to do. She doesn’t play with daddy Edward’s ties as much. Daddy Marcel’s ties are fun.

“He’d never hurt me.” Marcel scoffs. “I’m his baby brother. Now…” Marcel’s voice gets all low, “A stranger calling you princess would _not_ go so well.”

Louis shivers in distress. “Don’t even say that. I don’t want Alex’s idiot father ending up in prison.”

“No one’s going anywhere.” Marcel says soothingly. No one’s been able to get Louis to reveal his nightmare, but Marcel’s willing to bet his life that it’s about losing his family, the family he loves more than anything. “We are not going anywhere.”

“I don’t like Edward being away all the time.” Louis whimpers and rests his head on Marcel’s shoulder, smiling sadly when Emma’s cute paws end up in his hair. “At least here, you and Harry can keep an eye on each other.”

“Zayn and Liam are with him.” Marcel reminds Louis. “I don’t like you being sad,” Marcel kisses Emma’s cute, chubby arms, making her coo. “Stop being sad. Happy mommy is good mommy.”

“Hey,” Louis raises his head, “Did you ever find out who that cab driver was?”

“I did,” Marcel sighs.

“Care to share?” Louis asks, his tone dry.

“No,” Marcel says flat out. “It’s better if I don’t.”

“Is he dangerous?” Louis asks, as Emma nuzzles his face, “I deserve to know.”

“I don’t know.” Marcel shrugs helplessly. “I don’t really know.”

“Which one of us is random alpha obsessed with?” Louis wonders aloud, “It’s not me.”

“How do you know?” Marcel rubs baby Emma’s back soothingly, smiling as she excitedly waves her arms around. She is super happy to be sitting with her parents. “It’s usually the group’s omega an alpha gets infatuated with.”

“I don’t like the way he looked at Harry.” Louis pouts. “I don’t like the way he knew Hazza is a lawyer.”

Marcel inwardly curses his omega for being so perceptive and intelligent. They could have married one of Harry’s airheaded bimbos, but they had to go with an extremely intelligent omega capable of remembering details and making intricate connections.  

Emma places kisses all over her mummy’s face.

Marcel is so incredibly proud his daughter is half Louis. His baby is going to be a brilliant scholar capable of absolutely anything if she managed to get her mummy’s brains.

“Hey,” Louis snaps his fingers to get Marcel out of his fond daze, “Wake up.”

“Sorry,” Marcel says, “I just…”

“Can’t believe you’re a part of this perfect family.” Louis finishes his husband’s sentence, “Join the club, boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Emma says cutely. “Boyfriend,” She repeats.

“That’s right,” Louis coos at his daughter’s cuteness, “Your daddy Marcel is mommy’s favourite nerdy boyfriend.”

“Husband,” Marcel didn’t even know he could growl like this before Louis came in his life; that he was capable of making this low, hungry, possessive sound. His grip tightens on Louis’ waist. And judging from the way everyone in the office freezes and stares at their boss’ office, they heard the alpha’s roar loud and clear. “I am your husband.”

“You can be both,” Louis sniffles, “I want food. I am so hungry.” The morning sickness part of his pregnancy hasn’t started yet. He is still enjoying food and wants to savour it until the agony of constant vomiting starts.

“What do you want to order?” Marcel asks his mate. “Anything you want.” He promises.

“Your new puppy wants Chinese.” Louis sighs, “All the time. Nonstop Chinese food please.”

“And for Miss Emma?” Marcel kisses the dimple his daughter so fiercely inherited from him.

Emma stares up at her daddy blankly.

“She isn’t picky.” Louis stares at his daughter and there is so much love in his eyes there are just no words to describe the amount of adoration and fondness. “She will eat anything as long as I’m here feeding her.”

“Ice cream?” Marcel asks his cute baby, who nuzzles Louis’ chest, “Pudding?”

“Thank god for chocolate,” Louis sighs, “Nothing else can put Jamie to sleep. That child is a menace.”

“Harry was the same way.” Marcel says apologetically. “Ridiculously energetic.”

“Alex just kind of does what he wants,” Louis says, “You have to let him live his own life and let him come to you when he’s ready for attention.”

“You are the perfect mommy to my children.” Marcel says, obsessed with the idea of Louis mothering his young.

“Levy never has any real energy,” Louis continues to explain how he tackles each child individually. “So it’s not that hard to deal with him.”

“Also,” Marcel says, “Levy is probably going to be an omega. It’s always going to be easier dealing with him than the alpha babies.”

“Hopefully, Levy will be an omega.” Louis says quietly. “I think…” He pauses, “If Levy presents as a beta, it will break Alex.”

“Don’t even say that,” Marcel says, he also worries about the same thing. It often keeps him awake at night.

“Princess.” Emma chirps. “Levy princess.”

“Not your princess.” Louis says sternly. “Levy is Alex’s princess.”

“You know what scares me even more?” Marcel shudders? “That if Levy is a beta, Alex will try to have a relationship with him anyway, and they will destroy each other.”

“They will?” Louis says, helplessly scared for his son.

“A beta and an alpha?” Marcel scoffs, “Impossible. Biology doesn’t work that way. The ruts alone will scare Levy off.”

Louis whimpers. He knows how much Alex loves Levy, and he will take the rejection hard.

“Hey,” Marcel says, as Emma tries to take his glasses off, “Whatever happens, we will deal with it, I swear. I just can’t sugar-coat this. It’s a scary situation. Levy could go either omega or beta. We just can’t be sure with that baby.”

Louis knows his Alex. He knows how headstrong his baby is. He knows that Alex Styles would rather die that let anyone else have Levy, no matter what Levy’s gender ends up being.

Emma sniffles and coos at her mum, upset at Louis’ sadness.

“We will deal with whatever happens.” Marcel promises. “This situation is a decade and a half away. Alex and Levy won’t present for a good, long while.”

“Alex and Levy are in love,” Louis sobs, “Right now. They spend every waking moment together. They gravitate toward each other.”

“Babe,” Marcel soothes as Emma starts kissing Louis’ face; and hugging him close to comfort him, “We will figure it all out. I promise.”

“My baby boy will go crazy without Levy.” Louis immediately focuses on happier thoughts. He has to fight sadness and depression. His body is a constant riddle with all this gender reassignment crap going on. Sure it’s fine and functioning now, but with a puppy growing in his body, he can’t take any chances. He has to make sure he survives long enough to get his innocent, helpless little babies to adulthood.

“Relax,” Marcel can sense Louis trying to control his emotions, and strokes his hair, trying to get his mate there faster. “Calm down.”

“I know Emma and Jamie will be okay.” Louis kisses Emma’s forehead. “But Alex is…”

“Edward Jr.” Marcel finishes Louis’ sentence dryly. “I know.”

“He’s strong physically but losing Levy is something he won’t come back from.” There is so much pain in Louis’ voice, Emma whimpers in response to it.

“Okay,” Marcel scoffs. “What part of _Edward Jr._ do you not understand? Alex will burn the entire city down before letting anyone else think about touching Levy. The child’s gender is truly irrelevant.”

“An alpha and a beta?” Louis asks, sniffling.

“Babe,” Marcel says quietly, as Emma kisses Louis’ jaw. “You’re so focused on Alex; you are missing Levy’s love for your son. The kid will submit to Alex no matter what _his_ gender is; I mean, his world revolves around Edward Jr.”

“It better.” Louis says, annoyed at the thought of anyone else taking Levy away. The cute little baby belongs to Alex and that’s that.

It’s not just a matter of Alex’s happiness. It’s a matter of Levy’s. The child is delicate and requires special care. Another nest will ruin him. And besides, Louis isn’t ready to let the kid go, ever. Levy is Louis.’ That baby grew up in Louis’ arms, and Louis will be damned up that child has to deal with some bitch mother-in-law who doesn’t even understand how special Levy is, and how his health issues need consideration, and how Levy needs to rest all day, while everyone caters to his every need. Louis will be damned if some other alpha takes Levy, and makes him stand around in the kitchen all day, cooking and cleaning like some kind of peasant.

“Okay,” Marcel laughs, “Lou, babe, Alex would kill us all before letting that happen. Another alpha is not even an option.”

Louis blushes when he realizes he said all that out loud.

“Levy is Alex’s.” Marcel says, and it’s a fact like the earth revolves around the sun, or that Edward was born without a conscience.

“And you are mine.” Louis says, and he’s talking to both Emma and Marcel, and it’s the truest thing anyone has ever said.

 

 

 


	76. Chapter 76

Zayn enters the living room. Jaws drop.

“Oh my god,” Harry whimpers as Liam’s husband walks out like some kind of fucking model and strikes a pose.

“I know,” Zayn sighs. “It’s not right.”

“No,” Harry makes a terrified sound. “It’s not right. Nothing about this is right.”

Alex looks up at his father-in-law in awe. Grown up Levy is a god. So powerful and flawless.

“Liam,” Edward barks, “Control your husband.”

“Babe,” Liam takes a break from cooking to chastise his husband. “You’re making a scene.”

“So,” Zayn twirls. Alex swoons. “How’s this for Harry’s wedding day?”

“It’s _my_ wedding,” Harry shrieks. “You can’t look better than me!”

“Not like this,” Zayn looks down at his perfect form. “I need to look better.” That said, he turns around and starts to saunter back to the alpha den, presumably to try on another lethal outfit.

“He will upstage us all.” Edward smacks Harry upside the head. “I hope you’re happy.”

“I am not.” Harry pouts. “Louis might just leave us and marry Zayn instead of us.”

“No way,” Louis gives the direction Zayn left in a disgusted look. “I like being the prized possession in my marriage. That’s simply not possible with that nasty supermodel around.”

“I can confirm that.” Niall says, “I have to help Liam fight off people for Zayn’s hand all the damn time.”

“Speaking of which,” Liam says tiredly, apron around his muscular waist, “Zayn’s been getting more love letters than usual.”

“Tell me about it,” Niall pouts. “All those hoes trying to take him away from us.”

“You hear that?” Edward says to Alex, who casually rolls over on top of Levy, who wiggles helplessly under his larger playmate, and then succumbs to his fate. “Watch your trophy carefully, Alexander.”

“It’s your fault.” Liam is usually kind and patient, but cooking and slaving for his family all day his claws out. “It’s your fault Niall. This stupid book and movie crap has us in the spotlight. Zayn is getting all this attention because of you.”

“What about this?” Zayn walks out in a dumb, ugly Christmas sweater, which is so dreadful and stupid and would look awful on anyone but looks amazing on him and the universe is unfair.

“You are _not_ wearing that to my wedding.” Louis warns the stunning alpha male, who preens in front of all the adoring eyes.

“No,” Zayn says carelessly, not bothered at all when yummy mummy glares and hisses at him. “More like casual wear.”

“No,” Harry screams at Louis, “Let him dress down, for god sakes.”

“My birthday is coming up.” Zayn puts his hands on his hips and glares down at Louis and Niall. “You two better be getting ready to put on one _hell_ of a show for my entertainment.”

Louis gasps at the audacity of the alpha male.

“Babe,” Niall raises his hands up, “Chill. I am working on getting Louis to agree.”

“Well,” Zayn runs a hand through his hair; Alex looks ready to pass out on top of Levy. Even at an extremely young age, Edward Jr. is very much affected by grown up Levy, “Make it happen quick.” Zayn’s eyes turn a lustful black, “I am dying of blue balls over here.”

“Yes,” Edward nods approvingly as Zayn barks and yells at Niall and Louis. “Stand up to injustice. Fight it.”

“What happened between us,” Louis gestures to himself and Niall, Jamie happily playing in his arms, “was private and personal. It’s not for you.”

“That’s _my_ property you fucked with,” Zayn reminds Louis, keeping his volume lower than puppy hearing range, “And you better fuck his brains out again, and you better do it nice and slow for my viewing pleasure.”

“Are you listening to this?” Louis turns to Liam, who is setting the table.

“Please be safe,” Liam says, innocent puppy dog look on his face. “Niall can be quiet energetic in bed. Be mindful of your unborn baby.”

“Hey,” Niall says, “Louis was pregnant the last time I had him. I was super careful,” The blond wraps his arms around his fellow omega, “I won’t hurt his baby.”

“Edward,” Louis turns to the cult leader next.

“Hey,” Edward says, “you got yourself into this mess, princess. I told you not to associate with blondie too much. He is disgusting, and corrupt. Do what you have to do. Endure. Accept it. You deserve it.”

“Yes he does,” Zayn licks his lips at the sight of Louis’ bottom. He may not be able to plow that delicious arse himself, but he sure as hell can vicariously live through his cute little blond.

“Marcel?” Louis says helplessly. Surely his most sensible, boring husband will help.

No sound escapes the youngest triplet, at least no human sound, just embarrassed, disorderly gibberish. Emma looks up at her daddy, confused why his face is red.

“Hazza,” Louis tries to bait his husband. “I will be naked. Zayn will see me with my clothes off. Zayn is an alpha. An alpha will see me naked.” Harry’s possessive side can be used against Zayn in all this.

Harry gets a mulish look on his face. A ray of hope shines on Louis’ soul. Harry stands up, and walks over to Zayn, and grabs the collar of the hideous Christmas sweater. “Can I see you and Liam with Niall?”

Louis slaps his forehead.

“That’s my boy.” Edward says proudly, as Marcel sputters. “That’s my Harold. Bitch didn’t top his bar exam for nothing.”

Zayn smirks. “Only if you’re naked too.”

“Of course.” Harry says, offended. “I’m not a nun.”

Louis picks up the Alex and Levy bundle off the floor. “Nap time.” He says, “Now that you’ve heard all the inappropriate talk.”

“We kept our voices low.” Niall says.

“And it’s better they learn all this from us,” Edward says, smirking when Alex refuses to relax his grip on Levy even a little bit. “This is our legacy.”

“Mommy,” The babies mewl collectively.

“We are both coming.” Louis says soothingly, as Niall starts to follow. The children don’t like falling asleep until both omegas are around. They both smell really soothing, and put the puppies to sleep faster and their scent makes them feel safe and sound, or in Alex’s case, less annoyed with the world.

“Now that the sex toys have left with the spawn,” Edward says.

“Edward,” Liam snaps. “Our mates are not sex toys.”

“Maybe not to you.” Edward says, as Marcel tries to control his nosebleed. “But to the rest of us, they are sex slaves.”

“I wish I could disagree,” Zayn says apologetically, as Liam looks to him for support. “But those two,” The alpha’s eyes turn lust black as he thinks of the omegas, “just make my blood boil. If it weren’t for the babies, I would have them constantly chained up to our bed, with their legs spread, ready to take my knot at a moment’s notice.”

“I just want my face between their legs all the time,” Harry confesses, as every alpha in the room nods sympathetically. “I just want to live between their legs.”

“So,” Edward says, “For princess’ birthday.”

“I will bake the cake.” Liam says.

“I can jump out of a cake.” Harry offers.

“I will give an inspirational speech.” Edward says, “Full of emotion and lovey dovey sickey gooey crap. Sexy pregnant person will eat it all up.”

Liam sighs and massages his forehead. He is trying to make Edward more human, but it seems that his beloved Zayn is starting to become more psycho and sex crazy in Edward’s company. Lately, Zayn Malik seems to have one thing and only one thing on his mind alone. Kinky omega sex.

Marcel runs his hands through his hair; it’s straight up _90’s Leonardo DiCaprio_ realness. “I can’t believe this is my life.”

\----------

“Hey,” Niall kisses Louis’ forehead. His fellow omega looks extremely worried. “If you don’t want to do anything for Zayn’s birthday, I understand. No one will ever force sex on you.” Niall sounds incredibly caring.

“Idiot,” Louis strokes a random puppy’s back. They are so small and helpless, especially when they are all tuckered out between their mums like this. Naptimes bring out the most protective parts of Louis’ maternal instincts. “I know that. I don’t mind.”

“And that’s a hundred percent?” Niall confirms. “I don’t want my Louis bear getting overwhelmed. Zayn is pretty dangerous when he’s horny.”

“You only say that because you haven’t had Edward,” Louis says, as Levy snuffles, and whimpers in his arms.

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall promises, “Zaynie bear is just watching anyway. I will make sure my Louis is comfortable and happy.”

“The baby in my stomach is most important,” Louis says, “Make sure the puppy is okay. The rest of me doesn’t matter.”

“All of you matters,” Niall says, as baby Jamie hugs him tight in his sleep. “And all of you will be satisfied.”

“Well,” Louis says, supporting Levy’s head as he rolls over in his sleep, “I will have cleared first trimester by then. So the baby will have stabilized. But the morning sickness will probably start. So don’t get mad…”

“Hey,” Niall reaches around the babies and grabs Louis’ arm, “Why are you always trying to accommodate others and no one is allowed to make sure you are okay?”

“I’m okay.” Louis says, and it’s a pure lie.

Niall raises an eyebrow. “Please get away from the babies while your pants catch on fire.”

“What if Levy’s a beta?” Louis says, as Alex snuggles closer to Levy.

Niall shrugs, “Biology’s a bitch, babe. The two of us know that better than most.”

“What about Alex?” Louis whimpers.

“He will get over it.” Niall shrugs.

“How?” Louis gasps out. “How can he get over the love of his life like that?”

“What’s there to get over?” Niall says, “Beta Levy will just have to deal with alpha Alex and they will just have to try a little harder to live with each other’s biology.”

“Alphas die without an omega.” Louis reminds Niall.

“Then you better hope whatever it is you’re carrying is a submissive,” Niall says.

Louis sighs, “Niall, what the hell.”

“It will work out.” Niall promises, “Don’t stress out. Enjoy your life.”

“Okay.” Louis says, doing that awful thing he does, when he lowers his eyes and stupid eyelashes dust across pretty cheekbones, and Niall groans, as Jamie whimpers and nuzzles into blond mommy’s stomach some more. “What?” Louis asks, pretty blue eyes snapping to Niall’s agonized face. “You okay?” He’s still worried after his nightmare, and still looks for signs for fever in Niall.

“I know you have pregnancy brain right now,” Niall says, “and being unreasonably sexy is a natural state for your tight little arse, but our children are right here, Louis. Have some shame.”

“Save something for Levy’s degenerate father’s birthday,” Louis blushes, and pouts. He is constantly treated like a sex object, and it’s not like the old days, when he was working in a bakery, and constantly harassed and terrorized and chased. This is different. He feels safe, and cherished and protected. He feels kept and possessed and owned.

“Likewise,” Niall says, and then says gently, “Let me know if anything at any point gets to be too much. I will shut shit down.”

“Tell them to stop the birthday party nonsense.” Louis says, “Please?”

“No,” Niall says, “Your birth is a holy occasion. It has to be celebrated.”

“You said you want me to be comfortable.” Louis says, sadly.

“During sex,” Niall says, “during real life you have to take whatever happens and deal with it. You are our wife; the mother of our children. Live with our agenda.”

“Nonsense,” Louis hisses, “Everything that comes out of your dumb mouth, nonsense.”

“I will eat Zayn’s birthday cake out of your arse,” Niall informs Louis, after making sure the puppies really are passed out.

“Nonsense.” Louis repeats, giving Alex a worried look, who covers Levy’s body with his own even in deep sleep. 


	77. Chapter 77

“Ho, ho, ho,” Edward says, bored. “Merry whatever.”

“This isn’t working.” Liam sighs, trying to stay calm. “This is _not_ working.”

Alex is losing his mind. He is so happy. His daddy is Santa Clause! He is freaking out.

“Alexander likes it,” Edward says defensively, his arms crossed. “Alexander loves it.” His son’s opinion means the world to him. His precious Alex is Damian Wayne to his Batman.

“Alexander is a mess,” Liam gestures to Edward’s valuable little baby clone. “Alexander is a hot baby mess.”

Edward is _Jolly Old Saint Nick,_ supposedly. Instead of the proper Santa attire, consisting of appropriate stuffed pillow and fake white beard, Edward has decided to simply don a bright red custom-made suit which fits his body like a glove.

The rest of the babies are staring at daddy Edward all confused and surprised. They don’t understand what is happening. They don’t have a deep connection with crazy daddy like Alex does.

“Whose idea was it to have Edward as Santa?” Zayn asks, amused at his husband’s freak out. This year, their nest has been randomly chosen by their rich ass neighbourhood (because they are so fucking stable and flourishing despite the alpha kidnapping nonsense going on outside) to host Santa Clause stuff.

“It was random.” Liam reminds Zayn. “Remember?”

“Right,” Zayn says, as Edward shoos away a neighbourhood child, who tries to get a picture with Santa. “Okay.”

“Damn,” Harry groans, “Mrs. Clause is having no mercy today.”

Louis is bustling around, getting all the presents ready, making sure every gift is wrapped correctly, and that there’s enough hot chocolate, and for the allergic children, safe, tasty alternatives.

It’s early December, but the neighbourhood has decided to get this Santa garbage out of the way early.

Edward sits down in Santa’s chair like an angry mafia don, making several children shiver with fear. “Merry season,” He says bored, “Happy holidays.”

“What kind of Santa are you?” A young man, couldn’t be more than seven, points a finger at Edward accusingly. “You have no beard. You are not fat.”

“I am Santa in his younger years, son.” Edward says calmly, “Before the waistline got out of control. Back when Mrs. Clause used to put out.”

Several mothers let out appalled, angered sounds.

“What does putting out mean?” The seven year old, remarkably innocent for a child in today’s hypersexual age, asks Edward.

“It means,” Liam sputters, dressed up like an elf, looking super sexy despite his best efforts _not_ to, “Putting out hot chocolate; lots of hot chocolate.”

“Tell me young specimen,” Edward asks monotonously, pushing the child away who tries hard to sit in Edward’s lap. The only people allowed to sit in Edward’s lap are his princess, his children, and of course, his one true wife, Dr. Payne. “What would you like for Christmas this year?” His tone suggests that Dr. Styles truly couldn’t give a flying rat’s furry arse.

“I want a pony!”

“I had a pony.” Edward recalls, “Hideous creatures. Overrated.”

“Santa is mean,” The boy says, as his mother drags him away, giving Edward a suspicious look.

“I want the latest iPhone,” The next little girl says. “I want one now.” The iPhone she’s asking for isn’t even in the market yet.

“Stop shrieking.” Edward snaps at the little girl. “I hate you. You are the worst little girl. Your voice is awful.” That said, he immediately erases everything off his iPhone and hands it over to the little girl. “It’s awful.” He tells the child. “I hate iPhones.”

“Thank you,” The little girl’s mother says, “That’s so generous.” Despite all her money, she hasn’t been able to get the latest iPhone. It’s simply not possible right now. Only on pre-order.

How does Edward have the latest iPhone? Who knows? Maybe he saved a rich person’s life? Maybe that person has the right connections. Maybe that person sent a stupidly expensive gift in the mail as a thank you.

“Whatever,” Edward rolls his eyes at the omega. He doesn’t appreciate omegas other than his princess showing any kind of gratitude to him.

“I want the new iPhone too!” The next little girl says to Edward angelically.

Edward shrugs and pats his pockets. “I only had one, female child.”

The girl, a precious five year old, bursts into hysterical tears.

Alex laughs joyously as his beloved father makes a little girl (older than him by more than four years but still, little and weak and pathetic) cry. Father is his hero.

Father is god.

“Make it stop crying please.” Edward asks the sobbing little girl’s beta mother.

“It’s your fault.” The mother holds her daughter. “You made her cry.” She then turns to Louis. “Your husband is awful.”

Louis shrugs. He looks absolutely tasty as fuck with a tight, fur rimmed apron around his waist. He is a sexy Mrs. Clause. Marcel is having a lot of difficulty holding Harry back from devouring tasty Louis in front of the entire neighbourhood. Zayn is _not_ helping Marcel hold Harry back from fucking Louis. He _wants_ Harry to fuck Louis. He is a man obsessed.

Niall is inside with Levy. With his celebrity status, it’s really not safe for him to be out here in front of all these people. Already, a lot of the neighbourhood mums have been asking about Niall, wondering where the celebrity author is. Despite seeing him around and about every day, they can’t get enough of the _brilliant_ author.

Jamie and Emma are watching their mum adoringly. Mummy is their favourite. They are mummy’s pets. Alex is a daddy’s boy.

“I want to be like Niall Horan,” The next little boy, who Edward can tell has frosted his hair artificially, says.

“Yeah,” Edward looks up at the young man, who even at this tender age of eleven, and half a decade away from presenting is _obviously_ an omega, “Good luck with that, son.”

“I would like to have husbands with _giant_ knots like Liam and Zayn,” The boy says.

“Oliver,” The boy’s parents, all three of them, scream, mortified.

“Oh god,” Liam blushes a deep red.

Zayn bursts into delighted laughter. The child, _Oliver,_ looks delicate. He couldn’t possibly handle powerful alphas like Liam and Zayn; like their strong, energetic Nialler can. At best, the boy needs to end up with average, mediocre alphas.

Edward pulls out his wallet and pulls out a thick wad of cash. “Here’s all my money. Go away.”

“I would also like to have a fabulous mixed raced baby like Levy,” The boy says offensively and strikes a pose, “And arrange marriage the baby to a mentally ill rich Styles baby,” He gestures to Jamie and Emma, who stare at the spectacle as if it’s some kind of glittery circus. “Preferably one of those.”

He then gestures to Alex, who is clapping his hands and squealing happily, “That one is too extreme. I don’t like that one.”

“How dare you?” Edward snaps at the saucy preteen, who is making a scene, and giving his mortified parents a proud look, “Alexander is the center of my universe.”

“He is creepy and broken.”

Edward gasps. “You nobody middle-school harlot,” He shrieks and stands, making several children jump up in the air, along with their parents. “My baby is perfect.” His deep, powerful voice gets all high, and screechy, making many young toddlers cover their ears.

The preteen is obviously obsessed with Niall, and has made every effort to look, act and dress like him. The struggle is wasted. He doesn’t effortlessly glow like Niall Horan does. Niall is the sun. “Your psycho son is _not_ good enough for Levy.”

“That is none of your business, boy,” It’s Liam who responds to the bitchy preteen, because Edward is just too rage-stricken to speak.

Louis quickly picks up Alex, who knows Levy is being talked about, but doesn’t understand much. As an alpha baby, his understanding isn’t very developed. His base senses are super powerful, but the rest of his brain will take time to develop.

Zayn grabs Edward’s forearms, “I don’t want Levy with anyone else,” He says in angry Santa’s ears. “My son deserves the best.”

Louis rocks Alex back and forth, feeling incredibly protective of his baby, his poor Lexi is being picked on all of a sudden; bullied by a bitchy Niall-wannabe.

“That Oliver is always,” A father says to Liam, after Edward has been led away by Marcel, Alex in his arms; ready to be reunited with Levy, “A little too extra, if you know what I mean.”

Liam cringes as Oliver attempts to flirt with Zayn, who practically runs toward their front door, frightened of the overly confident preteen.

“We want rich Santa,” a group of sixteen year old girls yell, “We wanted him to buy us a car.”

Liam sighs. Knowing Edward, he probably totally _would_ have bought those random children a fucking car. “Santa left. You can thank _Oliver,”_ He glares down at the child, who tries to strike a pose Niall has been making at book signings. “Oliver ruined Santa’s mood.” How dare some random child pick on Liam’s demented son-in-law?

Jamie and Emma have a chance at a normal healthy life because they are naturally more mentally balanced. Liam knows his Edward, and by extension, he knows Alex. He knows that despite Alex’s superior physical strength, emotionally, the baby is vulnerable and susceptible to emotional disturbances, which makes him an easier victim for bullying. And clearly, it’s never too early to start bullying.

“Get lost,” It’s Harry who uncharacteristically barks at Oliver, ignoring his parents when they try to apologize.

“Take your presents and go,” Louis rolls his eyes at the other mums, and starts handing out gifts and chocolates, “Don’t take candy if your kid is allergic to any ingredients. It will die!”

“Our nest is not responsible for any anaphylactic shocks!” Harry says in his lawyer voice, nice and slow. The disclaimer is important. Rich bitches tend to sue fast. Harry is ready to go all nasty lawyer on everyone’s arses. He will protect his tasty family with his life. With every shitty textbook he’s had to memorize. He’s going to go ape shit.

“I came out here to have a good time,” Liam murmurs, “And I’m feeling so attacked right now. My idiotic best friend _and_ imbecile son-in-law were terrorized by someone who thinks they can come close to my sunshine.”

“Niall’s _my_ sunshine,” Louis hisses up at Liam, surprising the alpha with his glare. “Know your place.” That said; the omega proceeds to hand out presents. Now that Santa has stormed out with baby Santa (future Santa, god willing) it’s up to Mrs. Clause to take over.

Harry licks his lips at Mrs. Clause, which isn’t hard considering Louis is sparkling and petite and pregnant and handing out presents and turning up his nose at everyone and his cheekbones are lethal and fuck. Harry is going to pound that arse so hard this very neighbourhood is going to hear Louis’ screams loud and clear. Everyone is going to know what Harry does to sexy pregnant person.

Jamie and Emma don’t quite understand what happened with the Oliver fellow but they know he insulted Alex’s honour. They have caught the rude bitch’s scent. They will remember the cunt for the feelings of negativity he induced in Lexi and crazy daddy Edward.

“Merry Christmas,” Liam says, and to Louis and Harry’s surprise, as the last few people march off their lawn, “Fuck off greedy assholes.”

“Daddy Liam,” Harry says admiringly, as Liam picks up Jamie and Emma and storms inside. Louis follows pouting as Harry follows closely behind, smacking his bottom hard.

“I can’t with these people,” Liam growls, making Jamie and Emma coo up at Levy’s daddy. “We do something nice for their awful children, and this is how they reward us.”

Upstairs, Edward is screaming at Levy, who smiles up at crazy grown-up Alex. “I don’t care if there are better people out there for you,” Edward shrieks. His voice is still high as fuck. Levy giggles in Niall’s arms. Big Alex is so crazy. “You settle for my son!”

“Edward,” Zayn tries to calm the crazy alpha down. Too bad. He isn’t Liam, and he isn’t Louis. He isn’t one of Edward’s twins. He is very low on the list of people who can control Edward when he’s having a tantrum. “Relax.”

Edward barks at Zayn like a legit dog.

“Umm,” Niall says as Levy tries to bark back, but it’s nothing like Edward’s angry, manly alpha growl. It’s cute and helpless and adorable. “What happened down there?”

“Some stupid,” Marcel says, Alex tucked into his chest, “Annoying kid…”

“Who wants to be the next Niall Horan,” Liam says, making the actual Niall roll his eyes.

“Totally insulted Alex,” Marcel hugs Alex close to his chest, who whimpers at daddy Edward’s foul mood, “And implied that he isn’t good enough for Levy.”

“Nonsense,” Niall says, “Levy has long settled for crazy crazy Alex. I have already planned their wedding.”

“Edward,” Harry drawls. He has taken Alex from Marcel, and seated himself in Marcel’s lap leisurely. “What we want matters. The neighbours are irrelevant. I mean,” Harry laughs, “Remember all that drama in our old neighbourhood?”

“What drama?” Louis asks suspiciously.

Marcel sighs as Harry bites Alex’s arm playfully, making the baby squeal cutely. “Harry had quite a lot of young ladies who wanted to accompany him to senior prom.”

“And who did you end up taking?” Louis asks jealously. Even with Harry’s baby in his stomach, and Harry’s mark on his body, he can’t stand the thought of his Hazza attending a school dance (the fucking prom no less, the most important and memorable of all pointless high school dances) with anyone other than him. Louis is so jealous he wasn’t Harry’s high school sweetheart.

“Edward,” Marcel says as Harry giggles naughtily, biting Alex again, making his baby mewl. “Harry took Edward.”

“Oh,” Louis says. His jealousy is dead, as if a fire has been put out with water. “That’s good.”

“No,” Marcel says, shuddering, “That’s not good. That’s not good at all.”

“This moron,” Liam smacks Edward right in the head, not caring at all when the demon glares and hisses at him next, “almost didn’t get into medical school because of all his nonsense.”

“What happened at prom?” Louis asks, horribly curious, as Liam hands him Jamie and Emma, who cuddle into mummy’s chest.

“Nothing,” Edward says, “Overreaction. All of it.”

“He beat up the football team,” Zayn says kindly, as Edward grabs Alex from Harry and holds his baby possessively.

“Umm,” Louis says, “Why?”

“Why not?” Edward says, “Why the…” He rolls his eyes as Liam growls threateningly, “Fudge,” Liam smiles approvingly, “Not?”

“Oh.” Louis says, as his babies palpate his tummy, trying to get the baby he is carrying out. “There’s a long wait,” Louis says kindly, as Jamie and Emma give mummy annoyed looks, “Baby isn’t ready to come out.”

“Edward had already beaten up the rugby team,” Zayn explains, “And they boycotted the prom, because Harry brought Edward instead of one of the local girls.”

“Politics.” Harry shrugs. He is fully aware of the apocalypse his looks can and did cause in his old town. Beneath him, Marcel smiles fondly, and tightens his hold around his brother’s muscular waist.

“Harry was nominated homecoming king,” Edward says, “And then this nobody chick was homecoming queen; and Harry started dancing with her instead of me. And I don’t care if she is head cheerleader, or the football captain’s sister, if Harry showed up with me, he should dance with me. Rude as fudge,” Liam smiles lovingly, “to ditch me, looking like a dumb…” Liam glares, “cow, all alone, while you dance with some blond omega.”

“Damn right,” Louis says, he is in hate with Harry’s past because he wasn’t in it. So much time wasted. Louis’ pregnancies should have been teen pregnancies so Louis could get his hooks in Harry Styles as fast as possible, chase away all competition quickly and efficiently.

“And where were you in all this?” Niall asks Marcel, delighted.

“I was at university.” Marcel says tiredly, as Harry wiggles in his lap, trying to get his baby brother hard. “I got in early.”

“Hmm,” Niall says, as Edward paces back and forth with Alex in his arms, like an angry hyena. “I would have thought Dr. Styles would be more the type to get into university early.”

“He did.” Liam says dryly. “Edward got into medical school straight from high school. It’s why he has barely enough experience to qualify as chief surgeon.”

“I wanted us to have one magical night before I got shipped off to disease camp,” Edward starts yelling at Harry next, who is actively giving Marcel a lap dance, “but you were all about that nobody ho ho ho.”

“Santa’s gone mad,” Niall tells Levy sadly, who smiles up at his father-in-law happily.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, and he doesn’t sound sorry at all. He’s long over it. It was all a thousand years ago. “I’m here now.” He offers.

“I’m not good enough for you,” Edward shrieks, “And my poor,” He holds up Alex to the family, “Innocent accessory isn’t good enough for you. We are so done.” Edward yells. Everyone groans. “Alexander and I are moving out.” Edward says, “You don’t have to deal with us anymore.” That said, father and son storm out, Alex glaring hatefully over daddy’s shoulder.

“I will go talk to them,” Liam sighs.

“Here,” Niall stands up, and everyone looks up at the omega with raised eyebrows. “Take Levy.”

“Thanks babe.” Liam smiles at his mate.

“Do your wifely duties,” Niall says to Liam solemnly as Louis taps his foot impatiently. He would like help with putting Jamie and Emma down for their bedtime. He is too pregnant and tired to be doing all the work by himself. “Satisfy your man.”

“Good luck,” Zayn says to Liam, as if saying goodbye to a valiant knight leaving on a heroic journey.

“If I don’t come back,” Liam says, jostling Levy in his arms. “Take care of Edward.”


	78. Chapter 78

“Hi,” Liam says to Edward, “Hey buddy.”

“Go away,” Edward says, his voice muffled, his face buried in Alex’s tiny baby chest, “Go away.”

“No,” Liam says patiently, “I am not going to do that.”

Alex’s chubby arms are wrapped around daddy’s head. He looks distressed. The poor baby is trying to comfort his father, but has little to no emotional control, especially at this young, helpless age. The angry alpha hormones are scaring the baby.

“Edward,” Liam says, placing Levy beside Alex, smiling a little when his son starts nuzzling the Styles baby. “You’re scaring your son.”

“You take that back!” Edward yells. “I would never scare my Alexander.”

“He’s not equipped to take care of you through this.” Liam says gently, as Edward nuzzles Alex chest some more, “You need a grown up.”

“Alexander is the most grown up.” Edward says, “We are going to be roommates.”

“Alex needs his mum,” Liam says fondly, “You’re going to need to hire a nanny if you move out.”

“You take that back,” Edward gasps. The very idea of anyone but his princess handling his Alexander is ghastly. “How appalling.” His baby demon deserves the best care which only Louis Tomlinson-Styles can provide (and maybe blond bitch, but Edward would never admit it, ever, not even on his death bed).

“He is a baby.” Liam lies down besides Edward and pulls him away from Alex (which requires great force) and into his own arms (which requires even greater force), “He needs his mummy. And he needs Niall.”

After spending so much time with blond mommy, Alex would get awfully distressed if the omega suddenly disappeared from his life.

“He needs his daddy Harry,” Liam continues, “He needs daddy Marcel. He needs his siblings. And we collectively need daddy Edward to keep us all from misbehaving.”

“Fine,” Edward grumbles, “We won’t leave, are you done being a nag?”

“No,” Liam’s biceps are starting to protest at the sheer strength required to hold Edward to him. “I will never stop nagging. It feels too damn good.”

“Let me go,” Edward can only free himself from Liam if he hurts him, and he doesn’t want to do that, Liam’s upper extremities are kind of important. Dr. Payne needs those to operate. Dr. Styles will be damned if he loses one of his best surgeons (again, Edward will not admit this awful fact until his dying day).

“Only,” Liam pants. He knows Edward is freakishly strong, but the alpha’s strength is truly ridiculous, “If you explain to me why some random, neighbourhood kid got to you so much.”

“He didn’t get to _me,”_ Edward makes a face; “No one could ever get to me. I am indestructible.”

“Right,” Liam inwardly thanks god when Edward stops fighting him. His muscles take rest.

“He got to Alexander.” Edward pouts. “He said Alexander is broken.”

“So?” Liam shrugs, “Who cares what some dumb kid says?”

“I didn’t like it. My son isn’t broken.”

“Of course he isn’t. He is perfect, like his father.”

Edward sniffles, and to Liam’s relief, nods.

“And Niall-wannabe didn’t get to Alex.” Liam says, “You know what’s getting to Alex? His dad being sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Edward immediately turns to his son, “I don’t even know _how_ to be sad.”

“You were going to take Alex,” Liam strokes Edward’s stupid curls, “And move away, because you weren’t sad?”

“I want to hide Alexander from the bitchy boy,” Edward reaches out, and grabs Alex, and Levy, because the smaller baby is plastered to his best friend. “I don’t want my son being attacked.”

“You are getting all protective,” Liam coos, “It’s so cute.”

“I’m _not_ cute,” Edward barks, “You take that back, now!”

“You know who else is feeling very protective right now?” Liam says as Alex slaps Edward’s face with his paws, as if trying to slap daddy out of this insanity. “Alex.”

“It’s my job to protect Alexander, not the other way around!” Edward says, “His job is to be cute and fat and helpless forever.”

“Well,” Liam says carefully, “Alex is going to grow up, and be tall and strong and handsome, like you, Edward.”

“You take that back,” Edward screams, “You take that the fudge back!” That said, he takes runs to the bathroom, and locks himself in.

Alex whimpers on the bed, Levy hugging him comfortingly.

“Son,” Liam pats Alex’s head, “Daddy’s just super insulted and annoyed on your behalf. It will pass.”

“Daddy mad.” Alex rubs his eyes. “Daddy mad at me.”

“No,” Edward immediately rushes back out, “No son,” He climbs back on bed, burying his face in Alex’s chest again, listening to that baby heartbeat. “I would never be mad at you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are my favourite sperm.”

“What was that?” Liam asks tiredly, referring to Edward running inside the bathroom like a frightened bitch. “What the hell was that?”

“Alexander will grow up and he won’t need me anymore.” Edward stresses, “He will be able to protect himself, and save himself, and I will be irrelevant.”

“Of course Alex will still need you,” Liam says, as Alex pats daddy Edward’s head trying to make father sane again.

“No he won’t,” Edward nuzzles Alex’s cute baby body, “Alexander will be all emotionally independent, and he will grow out of his _father worship phase.”_

“Really?” Liam says, as Alex tries to look into Edward’s eyes, trying to figure out what’s going on in in favourite daddy’s head. “You really think Alex is going to figure out how to live without you?”

“Why shouldn’t he?” Edward lets out a wounded howl. “This is an awful feeling,” He whines up at Liam pathetically, “What is it?”

“Jealousy,” Liam sits down beside Edward, breathing in the scent of electricity which is so comforting and soothing and so _best friend,_ “Insecurity. You actually care about what Alex thinks.”

“Make them go away,” Edward pouts, as Alex hugs his dad tight, trying to fix poor grownup, “Make feelings go away, wife.”

“Or,” Liam says kindly as Edward actually bangs his head softly against Liam’s side, as if trying to get rid of nasty, icky feelings through physical transfer, “You can learn how to deal with feelings.”

“Feelings bad,” Edward makes sure Alex is buried under his arm, unable to get away from him, “Fudge them.”

“Whatever,” Liam grabs Edward’s left ear and pulls at it punishingly, “It is absolutely unacceptable what you did today. You need to come back downstairs and apologize.”

“Excuse me?” Edward lets go of Alex, who wiggles straight into Levy’s arms. Standing up to his full height, Edward glares down at his best friend, who glares straight back, “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“Apologize.” Liam doesn’t give a flying rat’s arse that Edward is stronger, or that his eyes are suddenly red enough to match the stupid red suit he’s wearing (and looks so good in).

Edward cocks his head to the side. “How hard did you yank my ear there, _buddy?”_ The emphasis on what should be a friendly title isn’t missed by the other alpha, “Did I go deaf or what?”

“You were out of line,” Liam stands up himself. “I don’t care if you were joking. I don’t like you implying that you were walking out on all of us, and with Alex no less.”

“I meant it,” Edward sneers, “If Alexander and I aren’t good enough for the rest of you, we have no problem leaving and starting a new life.”

Alex and Levy whimper on the bed. They don’t understand the complicated conversation father and daddy Liam are having, but they sure as hell can sense angry alpha hormones.

“Don’t mind me,” Niall walks in, grabs both babies (who quickly reach for the lifeline) and quickly carries them outside. “Carry on gentlemen.” The omega nods pleasantly at the angry, fuming alphas.

“Okay,” Liam can feel his own eyes turning red, and he prays their new, beautifully renovated house doesn’t end up getting destroyed around Christmas time, “I get some disrespectful little cunt got to you, but don’t put it on the rest of the family. We love you, and we won’t accept you two leaving us, ever. If we all have to collectively hold you down, and beat an apology out of you, then so be it.”

“Beat an apology,” Edward scoffs, “Out of me. I am _not,_ sorry. After a lifetime of,” He gestures to a picture of Harry, “Casanova over here, and his conquests, and,” then a picture of Marcel, “His highness constantly moving away to get his eight different degrees…”

“You moved for school too,” Liam tries to reason with Edward, “It’s where you, me and Zayn met.”

“Like I get it,” Edward keeps going, “I’m their last choice; their last stop. I understand you’ve all settled for me…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Liam makes an incredulous face. “More like after a lifetime of wandering we all came home to you.”

“I will be damned if my son is anyone’s last choice.”

“He’s Levy’s first choice.” Liam huffs. “I can’t promise Levy will end up with Alex, but whomever Levy ends up will be Levy’s second choice. That is my absolute promise. Just like Zayn will always be my first choice, even if I had married Sophia.”

“I get it,” Edward rolls his eyes, “If I leave it will be convenient for the rest of you…”

“No,” Liam steps in Edward’s space, and he isn’t afraid. He doesn’t give a fuck. “It’s inconvenient for _you_ to live with us _touchy feely_ types. We drag you and Alex down. You two are inherently superior to the rest of us because you have shallower emotional ranges. But fuck it, that’s what family is all about, inhibiting your progress.”

Edward frowns when Liam slaps him, and it’s bitchy as fuck.

“You will go downstairs,” Liam doesn’t care if the demon kills him, “And you will go apologize to your family, is that understood?”

If Liam had a lick of self-preservation, he wouldn’t have befriended the demented imbecile with the cute dimples in first year of medical school to begin with. He would have listened to the voice in his head (Zayn) and avoided the creeper with the ridiculous curls with his entire existence.

Liam doesn’t work that way. He befriended the idiot with the curls, and the dimples. That idiot was best man at Liam’s wedding, and is godfather to his child, and god willing will be father-in-law to his son. Edward Styles is an important part of Liam’s life, and he doesn’t get to walk out of it, ever. Liam is clingy that way.

Niall and Zayn are going to have to raise Levy by themselves, Liam is convinced of it, but to his relief, Edward nods, and the psycho alpha’s eyes fade back into their deceptively soothing dark green colour.

“Let’s go,” Liam drags Edward downstairs by an ear, and stops when they are in front of the entire family. “Edward has something he would like to say.”

Harry, who is still in Marcel’s lap, cocks his head to the side. “Is it information about where he got that suit? Can I have the Santa suit when you’re done, Edward?” He has a very nice sex fantasy he would like to act out with Mrs. Clause.

“You cannot.” Edward snaps at Harry.

Liam growls at Edward.

“Fine,” Edward shrieks at Harry, “You can have the damn suit.”

Liam smiles approvingly. He is all about sharing.

“I’m sorry I tried to take Alexander and move out,” Edward says, “It’s not appropriate to abandon the weak and move on.”

“Just take it.” Liam says when their audience groans. “This is the best we are going to get from Edward. Take it.”

“I don’t accept your apology,” Louis snaps, Jamie and Emma still rubbing his tummy, trying to rescue their unborn sibling, “Trying to leave me, _and_ take Lexi bunny, how dare you?”

“You didn’t even think about Levy,” Zayn piles on the assault. He personally knows for an absolute fact Edward wouldn’t last one night without his family, and would return before sunrise, too paranoid and overprotective to let his people live without him. Doesn’t mean he can’t attack the bastard.

“Yeah,” Niall says as Levy and Alex cuddle in his arms, “What about my poor son? Is this what I get for marrying my son in the Styles family? Abandonment?”

“No one loves me,” Edward says and screams when Liam slaps him upside the head, “I am extra and unwanted.”

“I believe I speak for every single person in this room,” Marcel says with exasperation, everyone nodding in agreement, “No one would put up with Edward if we didn’t love him.”

“Bitch is just too high maintenance,” Niall says as Alex nuzzles into his chest, Levy patting his head comfortingly.

\----------

“Where do you think you’re going?” Louis glares up at Edward.

“I am entering my bedroom, princess,” Edward glares down at the mother of his children, who glares daggers up at him.

Their bedroom has been beautifully renovated. Not only has the floor length mirror Marcel destroyed been replaced, a new mirror has been added to the ceiling, so the foursome can watch their amorous activities, should someone end up on their back! To say everyone is looking forward to fucking sexy pregnant Louis on their new bed is an understatement.

“You are banished.” Louis screams. “Banished! Get lost. Go sleep somewhere else in the house. Don’t you dare step outside the house! I will hunt your arse down.”

“Only two bedrooms have been renovated, the guest bedrooms are not finished,” Edward bites out as Harry giggles and points at his brother, Marcel watching with pity. “Where the hell am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t care,” Louis pouts. Harry groans. There’s already a tent in his boxers. “You talked about leaving, with my baby Lexi! Leaving me, and Hazza, and sexy nerd, and our poor babies behind. Get lost.”

“Fine!” Edward barks at Louis, “You wait until I’m back here, princess. You will get the spanking of your life.”

“Um,” Harry coughs, “Leave the Santa suit please.”

“What the fuck?” Edward says, as Harry actually starts undressing Edward, starting with the deep ruby red tie.

“Good night, Edward,” Marcel says kindly, as big brother is handed some toiletries and banished from the master bedroom.

\----------

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, “I’m in the wrong mating.”

The bedroom they are living in shares a wall with the master bedroom. They can hear everything the Styles twins are doing to Louis. Every tasty, fucked out, twisted sex act being performed next door.

“Tell me about it,” Niall says in agreement.

“This is unethical,” Liam says, but he is plastered right up against the wall, listening to the Styles mating ritual.

“Will you stupid cunts shut the fuck up?” Edward says from his cot on the floor. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Hey,” Niall barks, “This is _our_ room. You’re intruding. _You’re_ the cunt.”

“This is _my_ house,” Edward screams back, “I’m letting you live here, rent free.”

“Tis the season to be horny!” Harry screams loudly, “Fa la la la la la la.”

Marcel, supposedly the reindeer, makes a low, animalistic sound.

“Damn,” Zayn makes an impressed sound, “Didn’t know homeboy had it in him.” Marcel comes off as very vanilla and pathetic in real life.

At one point they can hear a whip being cracked loud and clear.

“Fuck,” Niall groans, “I bet that was all Louis. I would let him ride me all night long.”

“Me too.” Zayn nods.

Liam coughs politely, but everyone can hear him think _me three_ loud and clear.

“Hey,” Edward barks, “Louis’ husband is right here.”

Choruses of _sorry Edward_ and _just joking buddy_ go up in the air.

“I wasn’t really joking,” Niall whispers loudly to his husbands, when lights are out.

“We know Nialler.” Is Liam’s answer.

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex heavy chapter.

“We should take the kids Christmas shopping,” Louis announces at breakfast.

“This time of year?” Zayn makes an incredulous face. “The malls are zoos.”

“No,” Marcel says, “Zoos are more civilized.”

“But how will they experience Christmas first hand?” Louis says, Niall nodding furiously in agreement. He agrees with everything Louis says. Anyone with such a perfect arse has earned Niall’s unconditional and brainless surrender.

“It’s not safe out there.” Liam takes Marcel’s side. _Team Sensible_ is in sync.

“That would be what alphas are for,” Louis gestures to the strong males glaring up at the omega protectively, “You are safety.”

“I kind of want to see how the puppies will react to everything,” Harry admits.

“We can’t keep them holed up in our home for the rest of their lives,” Louis gestures to the corner the babies are happily playing in.

“We can try,” Edward says threateningly, Liam and Marcel nodding in agreement, “We can damn try. We can build a moat around them.”

“We want to give the babies a healthy life,” Louis crosses his arms bossily. “They need to leave the house sometime.”

“How about not around sick _let’s pretend we’re doing it for Jesus but we just want to go shopping_ time,” Edward snaps, every alpha making agreeing sounds.

“You can hold the babies.” Louis offers, “While I shop.”

“Aha,” Edward makes a knowing sound, “Princess wants to go shopping. So that’s what this is really about.”

“I want to go shopping at Christmas like a normal person,” Louis throws his hands up. “So sue me.”

“Am I the only one who heard _screw me?”_ Harry asks.

Zayn and Niall shake their heads no.

“So take two or three husbands to escort your perky arse,” Edward orders, “And buy whatever you want on daddy’s credit card.”

“I want the babies to come,” Louis whines, making everyone shift uncomfortably in their seats with sexual frustration. “I want them to pick out presents. I want us all to decorate a Christmas tree after with ornaments we all picked out together.”

Marcel’s eyes soften. “You want to start a tradition.” He says at the passion in Louis’ eyes.

Louis nods, and tries to look extra omega and pathetic. “Yes, and I want to be the best mommy possible, and give my babies the best of the Christmas experience, and that includes shopping.”

“You are a smart princess,” Edward narrows his eyes as Louis bewitches Marcel, “I will give you that.”

“We should give Louis what he wants,” Marcel says, Harry nodding sagely at his brother’s surrender.

“Fine,” Edward snaps, “Let’s let princess omega run everything around here.”

“I’ve been saying that since day one.” Niall says loudly. He would very much like Louis to be in charge of everything.

“Babe,” Liam says to Niall kindly, “I think Edward’s being sarcastic.”

“Why don’t you just be the head of the family?” Edward stands up, and marches up to Louis, intimidating his mate. He towers over his omega, taller than him by many inches.

“It’s a terrible job and I don’t want it,” Louis huffs and lets Edward manhandle him.

The babies pause and watch. The alphas all treat their mums with a mixture of respect and extreme possessiveness. The puppies are absorbing all this information and will obviously have these kinds of relationships in the future.

“I want it,” Niall raises his hand eagerly. “I will be the head of the family.”

“Nialler,” Zayn says as Edward paws Louis hungrily, “You are the wife of the wife of the family.”

“It is a true honour.” Niall plasters himself along Louis’ back.

Louis finds himself sandwiched between Edward and Niall. The juxtaposition between how his two boys hold him is amazing. Edward’s hold is harsh and possessive. Niall’s body is so soft and warm against Louis’ back. The contrast is delicious.

“We live in porn,” Zayn tells Liam, who shakes his head.

“No,” Liam sighs, “Porn wishes it was us.”

“Bring me back stuff,” Niall says to Louis after they are done cuddling platonically, much to Zayn’s hateful annoyance.

“You are coming with me,” Louis orders Niall, and then turns to the husbands “Blondie’s coming with me, right?”

“Niall’s will get mobbed,” Liam says apologetically. “It’s not safe. Sorry, Louis.”

“Do you know how rare and impossible it is for two submissives to be best friends?” Louis screams. “We can’t even fucking shop together to celebrate our unholy love for each other?”

“Niall is too famous for the mall, Louis.” Liam says.

“So are we, to be honest.” Zayn says, “We are well-known, just for associating with Niall.”

“I want us to buy clothes together.” Louis grabs Niall by the shoulders and shakes him, as if trying to make him realize how important it is for them to pick out outfits together. “What’s the point of us being omega boyfriends if we can’t go shopping together?”

“Yeah,” Zayn stands up, and he is so full of rage it’s practically pouring out, “What _is_ the point of you two being omega boyfriends?” He yells at Niall and Louis. “What the hell kind of relationship is this? Are you two just designed to fuck with us?”

“Language!” Marcel and Liam scream together. They have totally synced up. They are one.

“I’m sorry,” Niall wraps himself around Louis again, “I will make it up to you.”

“No he won’t,” Zayn sobs. “Nothing ever happens with you two. This is purgatory.” That said, he lets out an anguished scream and storms off.

“I will go talk to him,” Harry says, “I can help him pick out clothes for shopping trip.” That said, Harry runs upstairs after Zayn. Now that they are back in their own home, tantrums are much more dramatic than they were back at the hotel room.

“Look,” Liam says, as Edward narrows his eyes at Louis. The alpha still hasn’t gotten over being locked out of his bedroom on _crazy kinky Christmas sex night,_ and his anger is palpable. Everyone can sense it. “I will stay home with Niall. You all go out with the puppies and buy what you need to.”

“You should come with us,” Marcel gives his partner in _team sensible_ a worried look. “It’s better if you help keep an eye on the babies.”

“Nah,” Liam says as Louis rushes toward the babies, to get them ready for their trip outside. “I should stay with Niall.”

“You are _never_ this worried about me,” Edward snarks at Liam, who is giving Niall the same look he’s been giving him ever since the day they all (except Edward who’s known before everyone) found out he was pregnant with Levy; that of worried protectiveness. “You don’t even care about me.”

“You can’t possibly expect Liam to treat you the same way he treats Niall,” Marcel begs his older brother to see reason.

“I am delicate and sensitive,” Edward gasps at his baby brother, appalled at the disrespect. He then turns to Liam, “You need to start treating me better or I’m gone.” That said, he runs upstairs, his flare stupidly dramatic.

Liam massages his forehead. “Is he serious?” He asks Marcel. “Does he honestly expect the same attention I give my omega?”

“You better go after him.” Marcel says sympathetically. Edward is a lot to handle when he is being difficult.

\----------

“Damn,” An alpha says.

“I’m not looking to adopt,” Louis says to the young male, “Please look for a new home elsewhere, son.”

Zayn, who is standing nearby with Levy, bursts into laughter.

The alpha, a young man, who has clearly just presented, blushes a deep red.

“You can’t handle me,” Louis rolls his eyes at the pathetic boy. “Go find yourself an easier submissive.” Louis has needs which need to be satisfied. This bitch doesn’t have what it takes to give Louis what he needs.

The boy, who is barely in his late teens, gets over his embarrassment quick, and just as his eyes turn red, Harry rushes over to Louis like an excited puppy. “Louis, Louis, Louis.” He doesn’t even notice the angry young alpha. “Can I please…”

“No,” Louis snaps. “Absolutely not.”

Zayn doubles over in laughter at the look on the teenager’s face. It’s pure emasculation. Levy giggles in daddy’s arms. He doesn’t know what’s going on, be knows it’s got something to do with angry mommy’s sassy temperament.

“But…” Harry’s lower lip wobbles. Jamie pouts in Harry’s arms. He was hoping mommy would say yes.

“You cannot buy that trash,” Louis gestures to the home tattooing kit, “Over my dead body. You want a tattoo? You go to a goddamn professional. You get a stupid butterfly or a moth or leaves or whatever from someone who knows what they are doing.”

Jamie chirps excitedly in daddy’s arms. “Draw.” He says. He would also like to get inked. He would like mommy and daddy to draw on him in a manner similar to how they’ve drawn on each other, which is where Jamie assumes the drawings came from.

Zayn almost dies laughing when teenage alpha storms off in an annoyed huff after neither Harry nor Louis pay him any attention. They are too absorbed in each other.

“I want to tattoo myself whenever I want,” Harry sniffles, “Please Louis.”

“No,” Louis, “Tattoos, piercings and all that hard core stuff gets done by artists, am I making myself clear?”

“Okay,” Harry says. Jamie whimpers. He will never get his drawings if his stupid parents keep fighting like this.

“I love you both more than life itself.” Zayn sobs with laughter as the teenager returns with other alphas, presumably ones he’s planning on starting a nest with.

“Do not let him buy that kit, Louis,” Marcel begs, as he pushes a cart around with Alex in it, playing with his new teddy bear, which he’s already ripped open and the fluff’s already falling out.

“Look, Emma,” Edward says distastefully, “Look at all the peasants, scrambling to purchase their low grade crap.”

“Yeah,” Marcel says to Edward, annoyed, “It wouldn’t kill you to grab a damn cart. We could use some things around the house.”

“Listen to daddy Marcel,” Edward whispers in Emma’s ears, who cuddles close to her dad, scared. Such a large, busy, environment is very frightening and overwhelming for her. “Trying to get me to get involved in this farce. Absolute nonsense.”

“Hey,” Louis takes a break from scolding Harry and turns to Emma, “Hey baby, what’s up.”

“She’s freaking out,” Marcel says. He understands exactly what his daughter is going through. He went through all this as a child. He remembers being intimidated by large crowds, being scared by the very thought of stepping in public. It’s taken a lot of work for him to be as high functioning as he is today, and his brothers have a lot to do with it. He has no idea where he would be without them. Being married to a godly omega, and siring his puppies, sharing a flawless nest with such perfect people is sure as hell _not_ it.

Edward makes a face at Marcel. “Are you going to finish shopping or are you going to make gooey eyes at me all night?”

“Hey,” Louis takes Emma from Edward and cuddles her against his chest, bouncing her in his arms, “Hey angel baby.”

“Umm,” Zayn elbows Edward, “Dr. Styles.”

“Trophy.” Edward nods at Liam’s boy toy.

“We have a situation.” Zayn gestures to the tall, angry young men who are feeling very disrespected by Louis, and by extension, the rest of the Styles boys, for being completely ignored.

“Oooh,” Edward makes a delighted noise, “Do you want to play with me?” He says to Louis’ suitors. Marked omegas rarely get chased like this, but Louis’ looks make him a target quite often, even now. The fact that he is so pretty and pregnant and has had such perfect, flawless puppies only manages to make him more attractive to dominants.

The teenagers take one look at Edward’s demented smile, and quickly run in the opposite direction, disappearing in the crowded mall.

“No one wants to play with me.” Edward says, his voice almost mournful.

“Well,” Zayn says, “That was anti-climactic.” Levy is almost asleep against daddy’s shoulder. Like daddy Zayn, Levy sure loves his beauty sleep.

“Which is a _good_ thing.” Marcel says, as Alex quickly crawls up in Edward’s arms, soothing his depressed father.

“No one loves me.” Edward says, as Alex hugs him lovingly. “Why do these awful things happen to me, Alexander?”

“There’s this espresso maker I want,” Marcel warns everyone, “It’s not available online,” He growls, “It’s in store only. I swear to god. If I don’t get it. I will destroy us all.”

“That is your maker,” Edward says to Emma, who looks ready to disappear in Louis’ arms. “That is where you came from, daughter. Look at lame daddy Marcel.”

“Daddy Harry,” Jamie points to a cute stuffed frog.

“You shut your damn mouth,” Harry gasps at Jamie.

\----------

“This is ridiculous,” Niall laughs as he reads through the fan mail he regularly receives by the bus loads.

“What?” Liam says, next to his mate. They are in sitting in bed together. Tax season’s around the corner. Marcel’s already ready to file, and he’s asked Liam to double check. It’s a total pain in the arse to go through every fucking receipt and deduction, but _team sensible’s_ on it.

“Niall,” The blond giggles as he reads through a random letter, “Please marry me. I love you.”

Liam frowns, and pauses in his reading.

Niall laughs so hard his stomach starts to hurt. “Oh, god. I love these cunts, they are putting my grandbabies through college, but fuck, they need to get a grip on reality.”

Liam glares at the pile of letters in Niall’s lap.

“This is what our children would look like,” Niall screams with delight, “Fuck,” He shrieks, “Some omega actually photoshopped my eyes on her baby picture, fuck fuck fuck. I am dying. Fuck.”

“Niall,” Liam says, both deeply annoyed and worried, “Babe.”

“I can’t with these people.” Niall shakes his head. “I mean, I have been married for years. I am a parent. God, they need to wake up. How can I possibly have a relationship with an omega?”

“You have one with Louis.” Liam says gently.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“We are best friends.”

“Everyone knows you two are extremely close,” Liam says, “Your fans know. Some of them might even kill to be that way with you, babe.”

“Delusional.” Niall snorts. “Fucking delusional is what some of these people are. You can only get close to me if I want you to be,” Niall says firmly.

“No,” Liam growls, pushing papers off his lap, he pulls Niall into his arms, making a face at all the glitter which surrounds them, “I decide who gets close to you.”

“Some of the fans,” Niall giggles at Liam’s distasteful expression, “Like to send me glitter.”

“Tell them to stop,” Liam wrinkles his nose, “Tell them your husband will appreciate it.”

“The ones who send me glitter usually like to pretend my husbands don’t exist,” Niall says thoughtfully as Liam nuzzles his neck.

“Do you have anything?” Liam’s eyes go from their rich, warm brown to midnight lust black in an instant.

“I have lots of things,” Niall wags his eyebrows suggestively, “Kindly unwrap your present, daddy Liam.”

“Every single person in this house calls me that at this point.” Liam scoffs.

“That’s because you are hot,” Niall whispers in Liam’s ear, making him shiver, “Daddy Liam.”

“Fuck,” Liam rolls his hips up, making his intentions very clear to his mate, who whines, “Babe tell me you have a condom.”

Niall starts laughing.

“I am not joking.” Liam groans. “Babe, I am not about to put you on suppressants.” Niall Horan on birth control means he will either forget them, or worse, pretend he’s taking them, and actually start taking some other pills.

“I have never used condoms,” Niall says when he’s done laughing and manages to catch his breath, “I was a virgin when I met you.”

Liam groans, “Fuck.”

“Look,” Niall runs a hand through platinum-gold strands, “I know you don’t want more children with me.”

“I don’t want more children with you?” Liam bites Niall’s throat punishingly, right where Zayn’s mark is, hard, making his omega scream with pain. “I don’t want you dying during childbirth.”

“I’m not taking any shady x-treatment, okay?” Niall moans, “You know that. Even if I wanted to get pregnant right now, I couldn’t.”

Liam narrows his eyes. In addition to watching their cute blond obsessively, the doctors have been testing Niall’s blood. If there was anything suspicious in omega’s blood, like fertility treatments, they would know.

“Please,” Niall begs, “It’s been so long since I’ve been fucked good. Like a hundred years.”

“Babe,” Liam’s inner alpha is deeply insulted. His omega has just expressed how unsatisfied he is sexually. Dr. Payne is the definition of _knotless wonder._ “Edward has forbidden it.”

“Please?” Niall’s expression is actually pained, and fuck, baby Levy is ten months old, and damn it, this is the season of giving, and Liam will _give._ Liam will give everything his body has to offer.

\----------

“Hmm,” Edward frowns at his new phone ( _another_ iPhone, Dr. Styles is cursed).

“What?” Zayn gives Edward a concerned look, “Is it the hospital?”

“It’s wife,” Edward sighs.

“Umm,” Zayn turns toward Louis, who is trying on clothes for Harry and Marcel. If the two alphas had tails, they would be wagging furiously. The babies are in their dad’s arms. They are watching mummy look all pretty and perfect in various hoodies and different pairs of figure hugging jeans. “Your wife isn’t texting you.”

“It’s my one true nag of a wife.”

“Is Liam okay?” Zayn is immediately beside Edward, and then sagging against his friend. “Fuck.”

“Levy is going to be a big brother soon.” Edward sighs.

“Don’t even say that,” Zayn says, immensely thankful Levy is with the triplet babies, watching Louis’ impromptu fashion show, and not in Zayn’s arms, where he could have seen the x-rated photo daddy Liam decided to send over via mobile. “Fuck.”

“Tell me about it,” Edward says, impressed. “I didn’t know blondie could be that sexy.”

“But it’s not safe,” Zayn forces himself to snap out of the sex haze, “right? You said we had to wait until Levy was one year old. We have to wait another two months.”

“Yeah,” Edward scratches his head, “three months is just fine. Y’all could have been humping as of four weeks ago. I didn’t think you guys would actually wait this long. I mean…”

“You son of a whore.” Zayn roars. “You son of a cunt munching whore.”

“Nonsense,” Edward says calmly as he dodges one of Zayn’s blows. “My mother would never engage in lesbian relations. She is simply too vanilla.”

“Ugh,” Louis sighs as security guards show up to escort them all out. “I wanted to try on more clothes.”

“I wanted Louis to try on more clothes,” Marcel says, as Harry giggles as a burly security guard chases him out the front door. The babies wave at the uniformed idiots who are trying to boss their parents around.

\----------

“Oh,” Liam says breathily at his phone as Niall mouths at his cock.

“What?” The blond says annoyed, as if interrupted from something appetizing, which considering daddy Liam’s knot he totally was.

“Zayn says Edward horribly betrayed us and is dead to us.”

“Wonderful,” Niall smiles his most innocent smile and goes back to slurping on Liam’s cock.

“Babe,” Liam roughly grabs blond hair, and struggles to breath as Niall’s tongue does that thing where Liam’s dick goes to heaven, “secret baby-making techniques aside, this marriage has been great.”

Niall goes down on Liam’s cock nice and slow, until he’s almost at the base, he tightens his lips and hollows his cheeks, Liam roars like a lion and comes. Niall makes sure he gets every drop of tasty daddy Liam semen. “Yummy,” Niall says, satisfied. “This is all your fault.”

“It is?” Liam says, panting pathetically. He’s in great physical shape but can’t handle this level of Niall right now.

“I didn’t even want any kids,” Niall says, “But then you and whatever species of angel Zayn is came along and treated me all nice and warm and happy, and I wanted to be all pregnant and happy and mommy, and make a home for you and ride your knots all the time.”

“There is nothing wrong with having babies,” Liam thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. He does every kind of cardio workout there is, and his heart is going to explode and why is Niall’s accent so sexy? “It’s the dangerous risk you took that’s unacceptable.”

“I already apologized like a thousand times.” Niall pouts. “Is daddy Liam going to forgive me or not?”

“You can take whatever kidneys there are in my body and rip them out and beat me with them and then eat them.” Liam says readily. He has recently discovered he has two kidneys. Niall can have both of them. Niall can even have his liver. “I love you.”

Niall bursts into laughter. Liam’s newly discovered kidney is a source of hilarity for everyone.

“Come here,” Liam is already ready to go again; Niall’s laugh will only make him hornier that much faster. Niall’s happiness… Niall happy and healthy and _here,_ in Liam’s arms.

“Leeyum,” Niall groans when Liam grabs his arse and fingers his hole, feeling the delicious wetness, the tasty omega perfection that is Niall’s core.

“Is that for me?” Liam places kisses on a shoulder blade, noting how thin Niall still is.

“No,” Niall laughs joyously, and then moans when Liam positions himself behind him, “It’s for the triplets.”

Liam growls angrily, “The fuck it is,” He quickly thrusts inside, making Niall groan breathlessly, “Edward is truly awful. Zayn and I did _not_ have to spend our last rut alone. The fucker misinformed us.”

“Trying to keep you two away from me.” Niall says, and then giggles when Liam pounds his arse even harder, making him see stars.

“The bastard,” Liam feels so deprived and hungry and upset and unfulfilled.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Niall says, and it’s so full of pain, Liam can’t help but place comforting kisses along his omega’s neck and shoulders. “I suffered just as much as you.” Having to stay away from Liam and Zayn while the alphas suffered through yet another rut without their omega was true torture.

“That does _not_ make me feel better,” Liam pulls Niall to him so his omega’s back is pressed up to his chest, so there’s not an inch of space between them, “It only makes me hurt worse.”

“Babe,” Niall coos as Liam pops his knot and it feels like a holy occasion instead of the filthy sexual deed it’s supposed to be, “I love my babe.”

“Fuck,” Liam rubs Niall’s tummy, “Can you feel it?” He strokes his mate’s stomach, “Can you fucking feel it Nialler?”

“I’m so full of you, babe.” Niall moans. “So full.”

\----------

“Nice,” Edward says, “Very nice.”

Zayn makes an anguished sound, “Why are they sending _you_ pictures? You are a bastard of a traitor.”

“Liam is still my best friend, trophy. And they are not sending me pictures. This gem is on social media.” Edward says, smiling admiringly at the selfie Niall posted on his instagram of him and Liam. Little does the entire world know, from the waist down, the pair is knotted together.

“Why am I missing this,” Zayn says hatefully, “Oh, because I decided to go shopping with dumb, dumber and dumbest.”

“I better be dumb.” Edward says warningly.

“You are dumbest.” Zayn says, his eyes tinged with red. In his arms, Alex tries to comfort beloved father-in-law.

“Am I dumb?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Sure,” Zayn says at Marcel’s nod, “You are very dumb, Harry.”

Harry makes a joyful sound. In his arms, Jamie takes a handful of French fries and shuffles them in his mouth.

Louis takes Edward’s ear and twists it, “Why did you tell them they needed to wait longer to have sex than they had to?”

“I wanted to make trouble.” Edward says, “They are doctors, they should have known better.”

“They are concerned husbands.” Louis keeps twisting. “You shouldn’t have messed with their heads.”

“I hate you.” Zayn tells Edward. “I will elope with Louis at your wedding.”

“Please don’t take him to Vegas if you do,” Edward says as Louis smacks him upside the head, “That is so tacky and overdone.”

“The only reason I’m not killing you and bathing in your blood,” Zayn says to Edward, “Is because Louis took such good care of Levy, and still helps out with him.”

“Louis’ sexy mommy status aside,” Edward says to Zayn, “I am deeply sorry, trophy.”

“You are?” Zayn asks suspiciously.

“Of course not,” Edward scoffs, “But please accept my empty, meaningless sentiment.”

“Ugh,” Zayn says as Alex pats his cheekbones lovingly, “Have I been spending too much time with Edward or was that adorable?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Edward,” Marcel says kindly as Jamie feeds Harry French fries, “We’ve all been spending too much time with Edward.”

“Come, princess,” Edward takes Levy from Louis, and places him in Zayn’s lap, beside Alex. “Let’s get me a new phone.”

“You have a new phone,” Marcel says, “It’s in your hand, Edward.”

“You can never have too many phones,” Edward grabs Louis’ forearm. “Let’s go princess.”

“Why does Louis have to go with you?” Harry asks, Jamie trying to stuff fries in frog daddy’s face.

“Why shouldn’t Louis and I spend time together?” Edward makes a face at his brother. “We are husband and wife. We should make important purchasing decisions together.”

“You are taking Louis, to buy a phone.” Marcel deadpans.

“Princess knows phones.” Edward says. “Princess knows everything.”

“Louis,” Zayn says to pretty pregnant person, “What’s the difference between an iPhone and an Android.”

“Umm,” Louis gets an extremely sexy, confused expression on his face which makes Harry lick his lips. Jamie assumes frog daddy is still hungry and stuffs more curly fries in daddy’s mouth.

“Princess obviously has a lot to learn about phones.” Edward says sternly, “It’s daddy’s responsibility to make sure mommy learns, so he can impart technological wisdom to our spawn.”

“The babies can already use phones.” Marcel gestures to Emma in his arms; his daughter has an adorably focused look on her face. She is watching a documentary on dinosaurs.

“I am Edward Styles and I will do what I want,” That said, the oldest triplet drags Louis away from the rest of the family.

“They are going to hump,” Zayn mouths at Marcel and Harry, “The demon has cock-blocked me and my husband for a damn month and he’s going to enjoy tasty Louis. I am in hell.”

“Look,” Marcel says as Emma squeals at all the pterosaurs on daddy’s phone. They are her favourites. She is learning lots. “Zayn, you knew Edward was villainous when he came into your life. Endure it.”

“We have to.” Harry says, as Jamie offers daddy sips of his soda. He is very concerned about feeding frog daddy.

Levy and Alex ignore all drama and cuddle in daddy Zayn’s lap.

\----------

“I’m mad at you,” Louis pouts as Edward drags him into a lingerie shop.

“Likewise,” Edward never bothered with purchasing expensive underwear for any of his conquests, even ones he got serious with. He never understood why alphas spent thousands on their omegas, bought them pricey underwear, bothered to pamper them like this. What’s the damn point anyway?

Louis is different. The very idea of encasing Louis’ delicious little body in silky, lacy things is exciting.

“Happy Holidays. How may we help you?” two staff members immediately converge on the couple. Edward is a rich looking, well-dressed alpha, and Louis is absolutely scrumptious. Perfect couple; exactly the kind of clientele their overpriced, out of reach shop wants in here.

The shop is full of rich, young, sexy, snooty couples. Even in these assholes, Edward and Louis stand out as the richest and best looking.

“I need new underwear.” Louis says.

“Right this way,” The assistants say perkily. “We have a large selection of thongs, panties, stockings…”

“Just boxers are fine.” Louis interrupts.

“Real silk please.” Edward orders. “I want all the tasty stuff in real silk.”

“I completely understand.” The assistants, betas, are used to dealing with angry, bossy alphas.

After showing Louis tight, crotch hugging underwear which makes Edward’s mouth water, the shop assistants turn to the alphas again. “Anything else, sir?” They already stand to make a sizable commission off him. They are grinning from ear to ear.

“One more thing,” Edward gets an anguished look on his face, which has both Louis and the assistants concerned. “Princess is pregnant right now.”

“Congratulations,” The betas chirp. “We love it when beautiful people reproduce.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Edward brushes off the congratulations, “I can’t knot princess right now, and after intercourse, my semen, and my clones’ semen keeps leaking out of him. It’s absolutely disgusting.”

“Say no more,” the girls say comfortingly, “We get this a lot. Right this way.”

Louis blushes a deep red and follows as Edward and the assistants start discussing different variations of butt plugs.

“Hmm,” Edward stares at one carefully, “This one matches my knot exactly.”

“Oooh,” the girls make excited noises. It’s the most expensive plug in the store. “We will have it ready for you at check out.”

“I am ready to go now.” Louis looks delectable, his pretty cheekbones dusted with blush.

“No,” Edward commands, “Not before you try our purchases on.”

“Of course,” The assistants say readily. The couple is married and the alpha can do whatever he wants to his omega. “The try on rooms are right this way.”

Louis shivers with excitement. He is positively wet for Edward right now. His knees are weak!

There are almost two dozen couples in the store. The alphas can smell Louis and make hungry, deprived sounds. Edward growls low in his throat. He is willing to bath in blood to keep these pricks off his princess. The omegas glare at Louis jealously. Not only is he famous for being Niall Horan’s best friend, he is exceptionally beautiful and gets the kind of sexual treatment most submissives could only dream of.

The assistants are dying of joy. They have sold more in one day than they have all month.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	80. Chapter 80

“Apologize,” Edward glowers down at Louis when they are in the lingerie store changing room.

Louis looks up at his alpha, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You kicked me out of my fucking bedroom, princess,” Edward grabs Louis’ wrists, gently, not enough force to damage delicate wrists, but enough to demonstrate exactly how powerful he is.

Louis whimpers when he’s pushed back against a wall, Edward pressed up against him. It’s obvious his alpha is very much aroused. The omega can feel his husband’s thick, hard erection easily.

“You denied me what’s mine,” Edward nuzzles Louis’ neck, pressing kisses against Harry’s mark, “You denied me my mate and my fucking clones.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Louis narrows his eyes up at Edward, “Why should you even want to be with us? We aren’t even good enough for you. You only like yourself, and your baby.”

“More like my kid and I aren’t good enough for you,” Edward rolls his hips up against Louis,’ making sure his omega can feel exactly how crazy he drives his alpha.

“Harry and Marcel, and me, and our babies,” Louis whimpers when Edward holds his wrists high above his head. “Who will take care of us when you fuck off god knows where?”

“I am not going anywhere,” Edward hisses, “What makes you think I can stay away from you and my brothers? What makes you think I can stay away from my son and daughter?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs in Edward’s hold, “Why did my father walk out on my family?”

Edward feels as if his soul has been ripped out from his body.

“You are nothing like my father,” Louis whines when Edward releases him and steps away, as if shocked, “You are honourable and brilliant and kind but…”

“But…” Edward actually has to catch his breath. His lungs feel as if they aren’t working anymore. The very idea that his mate is comparing him to the most unreliable person in his life cuts like a knife, slow and painful.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not a scared,” Louis sobs, “Damaged,” he laughs a little, “emotional piece of shit.” He sniffles, “I’m sure the pregnancy isn’t helping one bit. God, I like my omega body, but the alpha body was so fucking emotionally stable. It was just so damn easy to keep myself under control.”

“I like you out of control,” Edward regains composure quick.

“If I lose you,” Louis says when Edward is pressed up against him again, “Just the very thought, the idea, the hint of it,” He whispers and it’s so uncharacteristically needy he winces at the sound of himself, “I might just die.”

“Princess,” Edward presses a kiss in Louis’ hair, “Stop.”

“You said you were leaving and it fucked me up,” Louis admits, “It made me feel like dying.”

“Is this about the fucking nightmare?” Edward growls, “The bad dream you won’t talk about?”

“Surprise, surprise,” Louis snaps up at the annoyed alpha, “The loser left behind by his father has abandonment issues. The fuck-up kicked out by his mum has abandonment issues.”

“Princess,” Edward sneers, “You see these hands?”

Louis sniffles as Edward holds out his hands to his omega.

“They are my favourite parts of my body. I assume you know why.”

“You perform surgery with them.”

“Good princess.” Edward coos at the distressed submissive. “Not just made for taking dick are you?”

“I was made for taking your dick.” Louis says, and then blushes a heated red.

“Fuck,” Edward makes a pained sound, “Did you just fucking say that?”

“Did I just fucking say that?” Louis asks, surprised at the level of submissiveness Edward has reduced him to.

“What was I even fucking saying?” Edward whimpers, experiencing short-term memory loss at Louis’ punishingly seductive words.

“Something about your giant alpha paws,” Louis pouts.

“Oh, yes,” Edward groans, “I would have my hands cut off,” Edward admits, “Have my eyes ripped out, my ears…”

“I get the point.” Louis interrupts the dumb rant.

“…Than leave you.”

“We will see,” Louis narrows his eyes up at Edward. “I don’t trust you. I will just keep you doped up with sex.”

“Accept my apology for trying to leave with Alexander.”

“Fine,” Louis rolls his eyes, “You are lucky I like your knot so much, wanker.”

Edward glares down at Louis expectantly.

“Can I help you?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Apologize,” Edward hisses at the omega.

“For?” Louis asks.

“Barring me access from my bedroom on _kinky Christmas sex night.”_

“You will get kicked out every time you act like a stupid cunt, you understand me, Dr. Styles?” The defiance is obvious in Louis’ eyes. “I love you but I won’t stand for injustice in this marriage.”

“Apologize,” Edward wants his eyes to turn red, but they’ve been a deep, lusty black this entire time.

“Make me,” Louis is so sick of walking straight. His husbands have been so gentle with him ever since the heat. The pregnancy has everything to do with it of course.

“Princess,” Edward’s tone contains a warning.

Louis is pregnant, not dead! He deserves a good fucking. Even on crazy _kinky Christmas sex night,_ Harry and Marcel had been courteous and gentlemanly. How disgusting! What has Louis done to deserve this treatment?

“I will _not_ let this go,” Edward walks right into Louis’ trap, “I will spank you, pregnancy be damned.”

“Talk is cheap,” Louis shivers. He knows Edward is highly controlled. His alpha has extremely sharp senses _and_ is a doctor. He can get rough without hurting their unborn child. “Get on with it, Dr. Styles.”

“You rude little minx,” Louis finds himself bent over the back of the pretentious dressing room couch in a blink. He wouldn’t have it any other way. “You saucy, naughty minx.”

“Princess,” Louis finds himself saying breathily as Edward pulls down the skin tight boxers his omega was modelling right before they started yet another sexy fight.

“Fuck,” Edward takes a good long minute to admire his mate’s bottom, “Has it gotten perkier?”

“It’s the same as ever,” Louis says arrogantly as his alpha goes all _art admirer_ at the sight of his bum.

“So curvy,” Edward grabs both cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of his mark, knowing full well that when Harry and Marcel were inside this arse, they saw Edward’s mark, and when Niall plays with Louis (whatever it is submissives do to each other, Edward can’t imagine it is very fulfilling, alpha/omega sex is the real deal after all), he sees Edward’s mark. This masterpiece of a bottom will always have Edward’s bite on it.

“I am open and ready,” Louis sighs, “Idiot,” He says and then mewls desperately when a sharp smack lands on his bum, “Edward,” He sobs.

Edward keeps one hand firmly on Louis’ tummy, to make sure his kid is doing fine while daddy is playing with mommy, “Mine,” Edward whispers in Louis’ ear as he senses his unborn child, making sure the innocent being is safe.

“E-Edward,” Louis whimpers. A tear falls down a pretty cheekbone as his husband delivers sharp, controlled smacks on his bum. “Daddy.”

Edward loves how soft Louis’ hair is, he pulls at it roughly, forcing his princess to look up at his reflection in the mirror hung up behind the sofa, “I l-love you.” Louis promises, offering himself to Edward fully, loving the painful pleasure.

“I love me, too,” Edward can’t help but say. He is a god. How can anyone married to Louis Tomlinson not be?

“Feels so good,” Louis pouts, as Edward stops. He turns his neck and takes a peek at his bum, what little visual he can get. His bottom is positively red!

Edward obsessively palpates Louis’ stomach, making sure his child is okay.

“I want more,” Louis is horny beyond belief. Just when he thinks he can’t be turned on anymore, his marriage proves him wrong. “Princess wants daddy’s cock in him, please.” He says submissively. “Please, daddy.”

Edward makes a satisfied sound as the mother of his children begs him like a horny slut. “Mine,” He unzips his obscenely expensive trousers, and unleashes his dick.

Louis’ eyes roll back in his head. “I love you,” He moans as Edward pounds him roughly.

“You better,” Edward quickly fills Louis up, cumming in his mate’s pretty body.

“Yes, daddy, give it to me, love you.” Louis whimpers and then gasps as Edward quickly pulls out; and those elegant fingers he loves so much quickly start playing with his hole.

“Flawless,” Edward makes a delighted sound as the butt plug does its job and keeps his semen from escaping princess’ luscious body. It’s as if the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders.

“Edward,” Louis keeps chanting his husband’s name, who helps his mate into the stupidly expensive silk boxers he purchased for his omega. “Edward.”

“So full of me.” Edward can’t help but check Louis’ stomach one last time before they exit the change room. He was extremely careful, but his child’s well-being is worth the paranoia. Both mother and baby are doing just fine… well; mummy is confused, and completely reliant on daddy for walking, but fine.

“So full of you,” Louis limps, loving the way the plug feels inside him. Loving that Edward’s cum can stay inside him. It’s like being knotted constantly, well… nothing can beat being connected to one of his husbands and being safe and sound in their arms after a round of crazy sex, but this is amazing.

When they come out the try on room, they are greeted with cheerful applause.

Edward growls at all the alphas bowing to the couple, and all the omegas asking Louis’ advice about the plug, and which plug to choose, and is it hard to walk? Louis is too confused. His eyes are glassy. He whines and hides his face in Edward’s shoulder, letting his alpha make the necessary payments and lead him safely out the store.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Harry makes a hungry sound when Louis returns with Edward.

“Merry Christmas.” Edward says, at the loving, thankful looks he is receiving.

“Thank you, Santa.” Zayn says. All his annoyance at having to wait for forty-something minutes has evaporated. The babies reach out for their mum but make confused sounds when mummy gives them a blank look back.

“Umm,” Marcel says as Louis almost limps into a wall and has to be pulled back. “Mommy’s sleepy,” He explains to the babies, who seem satisfied at the answer. After all, they get sleepy too, around nap time, and bed time. Why shouldn’t mommy get the same way?

“Louis smells amazing,” Harry and Marcel groan together.

“Tell me about it,” Edward licks his lips. The plug keeps any semen from leaking out Louis’ body, meaning the omega smells strongly of his husband, announcing his alpha’s ownership loud and clear.

“Damn,” Zayn says, hugging Alex and Levy close to his chest, “Dr. Styles does _not_ play around.”

“No he does not, Dr. Malik,” Edward smirks, “No he does not.”

\----------

The children are totally confused by the Christmas tree. They don’t understand why the crazy ass adults are bringing in outside shrubbery and decorating it, but they’ve learned to go along with their dramatic, hormonal, deluded parents for now. It’s their destiny. They’ve learned to live with it.

“Please put this on top of the tree,” Niall looks up at Liam innocently, and hands him an ornament.

“Why this one, Nialler?” Liam takes what looks to be a handmade angel figurine from his mate, “Why babe.”

“It’s from my fan,” Niall says, “He’s sixteen, and he’s getting chemo, and I’m helping him get better.”

“Babe,” Zayn tries to wrap his arms around Niall, but is pushed out of the way by Louis.

“My sunshine,” Louis coos at Niall, “My baby sunshine.”

“It’s his birthday tomorrow,” Zayn glares at Louis, “So I’m going to let this go.”

“And he’s an omega,” Liam gently reminds his husband.

“Who is responsible for all my sexual frustration,” Zayn glares as Louis grabs Niall, and makes the blond sit in his lap.

“We treat omegas nicely,” Liam tells Zayn, “They are soft and should be treated with love and care, and they had our kids.”

“You are so good,” Louis coos in Niall’s ears, who smiles innocently. He seems so virginal and helpless and pure, it’s breathtaking, “You are such a good boy.”

“How did the next generation do with the big bad world today?” Niall says as Louis checks his forehead, as if making sure the blond doesn’t have a fever.

“The babies did great,” Louis smiles at his kids proudly, “Miss Emma got a little worried,” He coos at his daughter, “But she did fine when mommy dosed her good with hugs.”

“And Levy?” Niall holds out his arms; and smiles up at Zayn thankfully when he places their son in his arms.

“Who cares with Levy?” Louis scoffs. “I don’t ever want my baby Levy leaving the damn house anyway.”

“Louis,” Liam sighs, “Levy has to go to school.”

“No,” Louis places kisses on Levy’s smiling face, feeling incredibly protective of the tiny baby. “He can’t go anywhere I can’t hide him in my arms.”

“I can homeschool Levy.” Niall suggests.

Liam face-palms. “God help our son.”

“Hey,” Niall says indignantly, Levy and Louis hugging him tightly, “I have a degree.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, Jamie kicking him viciously, it’s close to bedtime so the baby is naturally pissed, “What is it in anyway?”

“That’s a very good question,” Niall says, a lost look in his eyes, “Something, something, literature?” He says, a questioning look in his eyes. “I assume, since my noveling career took off?”

“Noveling is not a word.” Liam says desperately, begging his omega to see reason, “Niall I love you beyond words, but you _cannot_ home-school our son.”

“That’s enough,” Edward snaps, “Blondie is richer than the rest of us combine. He should be schooling _all_ of our children. We could use more millionaires in this damn house.”

“Thank you, _scary Harry.”_ Niall smiles up at Edward.

“You are most welcome, ATM,” Edward nods at Niall respectfully.

“Louis,” Zayn says to Louis, who is kissing Levy’s arms, “You said it yourself, children need to step out into the world, and learn how to fend for themselves.”

“Yes,” Louis agrees, “the rest of the babies can take care of themselves all they want. My Levy can stay right here, where I can keep all the creeps away from him, and do everything for him.”

“That’s not healthy,” Zayn stresses.

“I’m not going for healthy,” Louis smiles his most beautiful smile for Levy, who has totally earned it. “I’m going for something Edwardian.”

“Thank you,” Edward looks touched.

“So _these_ puppies,” Liam gestures to Jamie, Emma, and Alex (who has already destroyed all toys purchased for him), “are supposed to be independent, and Levy is supposed to stay home with you, where you can keep him safe.”

“There’s a keen lad,” Louis says, Niall nodding in agreement. “Smart fellow.”

“That’s not good for Levy!” Zayn says, Liam nodding furiously, “Or Alex,” He gestures to the freaky baby, who is looking up at the adults. He knows Levy is being talked about, and is listening carefully.

“The world is filthy,” Louis says, disgust clear in his voice, “and rotten, why should I let Levy out in that garbage?”

“Are you listening to this?” Liam turns to Marcel.

“Lou,” Marcel sighs, “I agree with Liam.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Edward sing songs, “Marcel and Liam have the exact same opinion.”

“Niall,” Marcel implores the blond omega to understand, “How would you like it if you were kept home from school?”

“I hated school,” Niall says, sulking, tightening his hold on Levy. “Especially after I presented as omega. Everyone treated me like I was some kind of piece of meat. I don’t want my son treated like that, ever.”

“Okay,” Zayn’s eyes soften at Niall’s pained expression. It’s taken a lot for Niall to fully accept his gender, and Louis’ easy acceptance of his new omega existence has a lot to do with that. Both Louis and Niall have had difficult, excruciating lives and it’s totally comprehensible they are trying to shelter Levy from the hardships they have both suffered, “I totally understand you two want to protect Levy.”

“And we will,” Louis wraps his arms around both Niall and Levy.

“But are you two forgetting something?” Zayn asks the two omegas, “Or rather,” He sighs, “Someone?” He turns and gestures to the baby watching the adults carefully.

“Alexander,” Edward calls his son like a dog owner would a particularly thirsty bloodhound. “Will you be accompanying Levy to school?”

“Princess,” Alex has no concept of school, or anywhere, really, but he sure as hell knows Levy, and he knows who he has to protect. “Mine.”

“See?” Liam says, comforted by Edward Jr. “See, Nialler? Our son is protected.” That said, he takes Levy from Niall and places him in front of Alex.

The adults watch with mixed reactions of horror, and in Edward’s case pride, as Alex rips up a brand new teddy bear and presents the entrails of the stuffed toy to Levy as some kind of offering. Jamie and Emma watch unblinkingly, as if guarding the bizarre courting ritual.

“What even is this?” Marcel asks Zayn referring to the children, who shrugs, and shakes his head.

“You know,” Liam gets a look of recognition on his face, “I think Edward did this once. In first year. On Valentine’s day.”

“What,” Zayn makes a face.

“Yes,” Liam says, remembering, his expression a mixture of fond and disturbed, “He took me to that stupid state fair, and he won me that dumb giant panda, and then he ripped it out, and then he gave me the fluff.”

“And we’ve been best friends ever since.” Edward says lovingly.

“But I don’t want them to be best friends,” Niall snaps, “I want them to have the wedding that I’m planning.”

“Oh there’s going to be a wedding,” Zayn says dryly. Levy smiles happily as he accepts the teddy bear corpse, as if he’s been handed the world.

“I thought this _is_ the wedding,” Harry says, confused, as Marcel makes a horrified face at their children.

“This is _not_ the wedding,” Louis affirms, Niall making an agreeing sound in his lap. “The Alex/Levy wedding will be much more fabulous than this.”

“And a second alpha.” Marcel reminds everyone, “There needs to be a second alpha.”

“Should Alexander allow it,” Edward says regally.

“Oh dear,” Liam and Zayn say together, as Alex gets jealous of the teddy bear corpse, (Levy’s been holding it too damn long) and throws it away. He doesn’t want Levy paying attention to the dead teddy bear for too long. Levy’s attention belongs to Alex.

“Well done, Alexander,” Edward nods approvingly, “Destroy all competition.”

“Yes,” Marcel says dryly at the destroyed teddy bear, “some competition.”

“I better get the chocolate,” Harry says, as Jamie makes a jittery, excited sound. “I got some Swiss chocolate today,” He says, placing some candy in front of his son, who blinks his blue eyes up at his daddy, “Sleepy time.”

“Let’s go Emma darling,” Marcel picks up his angel, “You’ve had a tough day haven’t you?”

“Daddy Liam played with me,” Niall says in his most innocent tone, making Louis glare protectively.

“Was he too rough with you?” Louis tightens his arms around Niall, “I will kick his arse.”

“Lord,” Liam sighs as Zayn gives his husband a deprived, jealous look. Liam got a taste of scrumptious Niall candy and here is Zayn, standing around like some kind of virgin. “Why are there so many people trying to keep me from my omega?”

“It was a joke,” Edward throws up his hands as Liam and Zayn shake their heads disapprovingly, “You cunts take everything too seriously.”

“Edward,” Liam crosses his arms, “Why?”

“You have been a bad wife,” Edward makes a face which is clearly one of Louis’ sassy expressions.

“Liam,” Zayn sighs, “This is a psychological issue.”

“Of course it’s a psychological issue.” Liam makes a tired sound. “Everything is a psychological issue with him,” He gestures to Edward, who is downright pouting.

“Were you trying to keep Liam and me,” Zayn approaches Edward gently, like the Batman villain he fucking is, “Away from Niall, because you are feeling neglected?”

“Oh my god,” Liam grabs his head and sits down on the spot the omegas vacated. Niall and Louis have gotten up and are carrying Alex and Levy upstairs.

“You are always focused on blondie,” Edward snaps at Liam who screams into his hands.

“Liam is focused on Niall,” Zayn explains to Edward because his fellow alpha genuinely needs to hear this, “Because Niall is an omega, and had his baby.”

“Well I’m his best friend,” Edward says as Liam curls into a ball on one of the new beige couches he picked out for the downstairs living room. “And I had his son-in-law.”

“You can’t expect the same treatment Niall gets from Liam,” Zayn tries to reason with Edward, despite every past experience which promises Edward cannot be reasoned with.

“You love trophy and blondie more than me,” Edward accuses Liam. “Why don’t you just go be their husband?”

“Oh god!” Liam makes a pained sound as Edward has his tantrum. “Oh my god.”

“Liam,” Zayn says in his softest voice, “Why don’t you remind Edward how much you love him and he is your favourite.”

Liam doesn’t respond, just keeps screaming into a decorative pillow.

“See,” Zayn says as his husband whimpers pathetically, “Why would Liam put up with your arse, Edward? Because he loves you. You torture him so much and he puts up with it because he loves you.”

“Cock-blocking is awful,” Edward admits, “But how else was I supposed to get any attention from daddy Liam?”

“You are getting a lot of attention right now,” Zayn says as Liam sobs and rips a throw pillow apart. “We both almost died from blue balls.”

“And I will do it again,” Edward shrugs and warns Liam, “Remember who your number one baby is daddy Liam.” That said he sashays out the room.

“Babe,” Zayn runs a hand through his hair and tries to console Liam who sobs hysterically, “I tried to talk you into getting an easier best friend. I mean, who befriends a supervillain?”

Liam makes an exhausted sound and curls up into fetal position. He will sleep here tonight.

\----------

“Show me,” Niall makes an excited sound, “Show me,” He sounds super excited.

Louis blushes red as Niall corners him into a bathroom. The babies fell asleep so easily tonight. They were extremely tired after their Christmas shopping trip. Even Jamie, who usually puts up quite a fight before bedtime, passed out as soon as he was placed alongside his sister.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis gives Niall his most lethal glare. Unfortunately, Niall is immune as fuck at this point.

“Come on,” Niall squeals, “You think I don’t know what a bum looks like when a butt plug is stuffed into it? You are limping deliciously. What did creepy Edward do to you? How much did he do? Where did he do it? I wanna see!”

Niall’s been fucked thoroughly, and his cheeks are rosy red, and he looks adorably flushed, and Louis is suddenly reminded a lot of his stupid nightmare, when Niall had that fever, which is ridiculous, because Niall being sickly and Niall glowing because he’s had multiple orgasms thanks to Dr. Payne’s playful ministrations are two completely different things.

“You look sad,” Niall’s tone is quiet and worried, “Why are you sad? Is it because you don’t wanna show me? You don’t have to show me anything.” That accent gets thicker when he gets all protective and gathers Louis against his chest.

“I’m not sad,” Louis mumbles in Niall’s neck.

“Yes you are,” Niall coos, “Louis bear is sad. Is it because daddy Liam fucked me and you didn’t? You can have a turn too!”

Louis sobs a laugh in Niall’s neck. “He’s your husband, you idiot.”

“You’re my soul-mate,” Niall strokes Louis’ hair comfortingly, “You can play with me too.”

“Niall,” Louis pulls away from the blond, “You’d tell me if something was bothering you, right?”

“Of course I would,” Niall promises, “You’d be the first person I’d tell. I’d want you to beat them up.”

Louis makes a confused face, and then bursts into laughter, “Okay, you’d tell me if _someone_ was bothering you.”

Niall nods eagerly. “I wish I had you around when I was in school. I’d want you to protect me.”

Louis’ fists clench. The past is the past and he can’t do anything about the fuckers who harassed Niall in high school, but he sure as hell can protect his dumb blond now. “Nialler, promise you will tell me if you are having any health issues.”

“I feel really sexy and happy,” Niall scratches his head. He’s just had new highlights done and he looks gorgeous with his bangs all dishevelled. Proper heartthrob.

“Good,” Louis says slowly. “Anything else?”

“I wish I could be full of Liam and Zayn all the time.” Niall pouts. “Do you think daddy Liam will get me a butt plug?”

“Nothing hurts?” Louis grabs Niall’s waist and palpates it carefully, feeling the abs which the blond seems to have effortlessly regained. The blond never seems to work out, or even walk anywhere, choosing to laze around all day and care for the babies and write when he feels like it, but his tummy is tight as fuck, and he is gorgeous.

“Nothing hurts,” Niall pushes into Louis’ touch, enjoying the cute hands on him, “But feel free to massage my body to rid it of the emotional pain.”

“What emotional pain?” Louis says, taking horny Niall seriously.

“Your tasty bottom is full of a butt plug,” Niall snaps, “I haven’t seen it. I am not inside you, and you aren’t inside me. Is this a fucking church? Have we taken some kind of celibacy vow? Did…” Niall gets a thunderous look on his face, “Did Edward say something to you? I don’t give a rat’s furry arse if he’s crazy Alex’s daddy. I will orphan my fucking son-in-law. That psychotic cunt has cock-blocked me for the last fucking time.”

“I’m just…” Louis says softly, “I’m worried about you.”

“Worry sex.” Niall says seriously. “It’s a thing. I swear to god, it’s a thing.”

“Isn’t that just comfort sex?” Louis pouts.

“Call it whatever the fuck you want,” Niall says desperately. “Let’s do that thing where we are both naked, and panting and wet and there are orgasms and then we kiss and somebody gets pregnant.”

“It’s too late for pregnancy,” Louis places a hand on his tummy, “There is a baby in my stomach.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Zayn bursts out from behind the shower curtain, startling both Niall and Louis, making them scream. “Fuck each other already.”

“Oh my god.” Louis whimpers as Niall screams bloody murder.

“Have sex.” Zayn towers over both omegas, “Now.”

“We will when you leave,” Louis says as Niall keeps screaming like a banshee.

“You said I could watch.” Zayn says desperately. “Louis, please.”

“On your birthday,” Louis pushes Zayn out and locks the door behind them, “You can’t just watch us whenever you want. It’s a privilege not a right!”

Niall keeps screaming until Louis slaps him.

 

 

 

 


	81. Chapter 81

“So,” Louis asks, as Jamie gnaws on mummy’s collarbone, “New year’s resolutions?” Louis’ birthday cake has run out and Jamie’s upset and he has started trying to eat people.

“Well,” Harry says, “My last new year’s resolution was to get a beautiful omega pregnant.” He smirks proudly. “That worked out great.”

“Mine was to _get_ pregnant,” Niall says happily, he holds up his hands obediently when Harry offers an exuberant high five, “And write a book, and then publish it, and then a movie was in the making…”

“We get it,” Marcel says to the joyful twosome. “You two have accomplished everything you set out to do last year.” He himself is feeling pretty ashamed and chastised. Mummy called this morning and scolded him, _again,_ for destroying the antique furniture she gifted her baby boys with when they bought their house together.

“My resolution for this year,” Edward says, and everyone leans in to listen, because what does the resident psychopath want? He has everything, “Is to be more assertive.”

“Oh my god,” Liam and Marcel say together.

“Umm,” Zayn says because everyone else has kind of frozen in stunned silence, “Edward, buddy. What?”

“No more _Mr. Sissy Doormat Please Everyone,”_ Edward warns, “I am done being everyone’s whore.”

Alex squeals in joy. He has started to notice that his favourite daddy periodically says things which make the rest of the adults freeze up and make shocked faces.

Father is god.

“Look at him,” Edward points to Alex who is like a lit up light bulb right now.

“I know,” Louis’ eyes are so soft and warm when looking at his puppies; not at all their usual seriousness. “My Lexi bunny is so happy.”

“He is soft,” Edward says as Alex lets out an adorable sound and holds up his arms, demanding his father pick him up. “And helpless.”

“He is eleven months old,” Zayn says, feeling very defensive of his son-in-law, “Edward, I assure you, he is the most dangerous baby in his age group.”

“Flattering Alexander won’t get you anywhere,” Edward says, as his son places kisses on his jaw.

“Okay,” Louis sighs, as Edward and Alex give each other demented smiles, “Edward is planning on being even creepier this year.”

“I’m going to strive to be the best husband, brother and father as I possibly can,” Marcel says, Liam nodding sagely in agreement. “Being a good businessman, generating decent revenue…”

“Being a good doctor,” Liam continues when Marcel pauses, “Setting a good example.”

“You two,” Edward says as Alex hugs daddy tightly, “Are the most boring, awful people in the world. Like it doesn’t even matter how attractive hot nerd and daddy Liam are, you two could be dumped on the sole basis on of your awfulness.”

“I wouldn’t change a damn thing about you,” Zayn tells Liam fondly.

“Yeah,” Harry says to Marcel, who adjusts his sleek frames, “Baby brother is perfect.”

“Perfectly boring.” Edward makes a face at his baby brother and best friend, as Alex squeezes the life out of favourite daddy. A lot of limitations are put on this poor baby because of his strength, and he can only cuddle freely with favourite daddy.

“I want to work on my art,” Zayn says, smiling as Levy rolls over on his tummy. He is feeling awfully jealous of Alex and Edward cuddling. He would like to be included in the cuddle but angry mommy won’t let him join in.

“It’s not safe,” Louis chastises Levy, who wants to crawl toward Lexi and daddy Edward. “Don’t be a silly baby.” To say it’s a rough cuddle would be an understatement. Louis doesn’t want his sweet baby Levy cracking a rib!

“You _are_ art,” Niall tells Zayn, who smirks, and blows his omega a kiss.

“Yes,” Edward agrees, “Like a goddamn Picasso or some shit, only pricier.”

“Niall could afford me,” Zayn winks at Niall who looks positively delighted at this information.

“Zayn is a person,” Liam reminds Edward.

“Yes,” Edward says sarcastically as Alex kisses his face, “Because real people look like that,” He gestures to the ethereal perfection that is Zayn Malik glowing in the morning light, “That is human.”

“Zayn is angel,” Niall says, making Louis coo at the excellence that is his favourite relationship.

“Zayn’s humanity is the most beautiful thing about him,” Liam argues, Marcel nodding furiously in agreement, in true _Team Sensible_ fashion. “It would be so easy for someone that lovely to forget that they are a person, but he chooses to be kind and compassionate and considerate and wonderful.”

“Angel,” Niall says, “Zayn is angel.”

“Oh god, are you two,” Edward points to Niall and Liam, “Fighting over who thinks Zayn is more beautiful. Is this seriously happening?”

“Calling Zayn an angel puts a lot of pressure on him,” Liam sighs, “It’s not good to make him feel that we expect him to be anything more than the beautiful person we married.”

“Zayn came down from heaven to save us,” Niall says, “It’s the entire premise of my life.”

“So,” Louis says to Zayn, who smirks arrogantly, “Your spouses; like fight over how attractive you are and how much they worship you.”

“Yes,” Zayn nods slowly, “They sure do.” He is used to being treated like this. This is his life. He deserves this.

“And what’s your New Year’s resolution, Emma darling?” Louis says to his daughter, smiling as his baby girl blinks up at mummy. Aunty Gemma sent tons of presents for her precious niece, and it’s keeping his baby daughter busy, “What are you planning on achieving this year?”

“If it is ultimate cuteness she’s there,” Niall informs Louis, as Emma’s blue-green eyes sparkle gorgeously.

“Hopefully she works on some of that shyness,” Edward says as Alex puts enough stress on his arm to break a beta’s wrist, but barely fazes his father.

“It’s hard,” Marcel sighs. “Believe me.”

“She is an alpha female,” Edward says, as Emma goes back to the toys aunt Gemma lovingly picked out for her, she is completely comfortable in her nest’s soothing environment, near her mother and siblings. “A future amazon; she has absolutely no reason to cower.”

“I am an alpha,” Marcel tries to get big brother to explain; “I still had asthma before presenting. I had social anxiety. I was bullied constantly.”

“Rough, mate,” Zayn says sympathetically.

“Remind me to go back to your home town,” Louis sneers, “And beat the life out of anyone who bothered you.”

“That was my job,” Harry drawls.

“It all stopped after I presented,” Marcel shrugs. “No one saw it coming. It was a complete surprise.”

“It was splendid.” Edward says proudly, “Marcel floored everyone. His bullies were devastated.”

“It was a disappointment.” Marcel sighs. “I should have been an omega. With my temperament, I could have served my brothers better as a submissive.”

“Shut your damn mouth,” Louis snaps at his husband, “I’m the omega here,” He turns his nose up, Jamie being fussy in his arms. “I have the babies.”

“I know,” Marcel promises, “Best case scenario,” He promises, “But back in the day, I felt like a complete failure. Omegas are so rare, and I was really hoping I would end up as one and tend to our home.”

“Nonsense,” Liam places a comforting hand on Marcel’s shoulder. “Your gender is perfect.”

“You can’t tend to our home,” Edward reminds Marcel, “Your cooking is disgusting. The only thing about you which truly failed us is your fashion sense.”

“I really like the glasses,” Harry says seriously. “They are sexy.”

“Look,” Edward says, Alex hugging him to the point of suffocation, it is truly painful love with that baby, “Marcel is attractive and can pull anything off, but it doesn’t mean he can dress terribly...”

“Marcel is super handsome,” Louis interrupts, “I love him.”

“Thank you,” Marcel blushes as his mate defends him.

“I love your style,” Liam promises Marcel, “You are gorgeous.”

“The three of you will be leaving together then?” Edward asks _Team Sensible_ and Louis.

“I’m not into the whole,” Marcel sighs, referring to his brothers’ obsession with Armani and Yves Saint Laurent, “fashion house thing, what’s the point? It’s simply not practical.”

“Quiet,” Edward hisses and tucks Alex into his chest protectively, “There’re children present!”

“Yes,” Marcel glares at his older brother, “And they should know that it’s okay _not_ to look like a lost runway model.”

“I will disown you,” Edward tells Alex seriously, who has the most adoring look on his cute baby face, “I will cut you out of my will, you hear me Alexander? Don’t you dare dress like daddy Marcel!”

“Am I the only one who thinks Marcel dresses kind of cute?” Zayn says.

“You think I got pregnant twice for _kind of cute?”_ Louis scoffs, “I think he is drop dead dashing.”

“I mean,” Zayn says sleepily, he’s still not quite fully awake, in holiday mode. Now that Edward is chief, he’s given Liam and Zayn much more time off than other doctors. Is it favouritism; sure. Can other doctors do anything about it? Fuck no. (Dr. Swift can seethe) “The nerd sweater vest thing is adorable.”

“Thank you,” Marcel says to Levy’s father. Any compliment from Zayn is a major boost to his self-esteem.

“Can I borrow angel for tomorrow?” Niall asks Liam, gesturing to Zayn who is stretching luxuriously, making Alex stop tugging on favourite daddy’s curls viciously and just watch, mesmerized. Grown-up Levy is beautiful.

“Babe,” Liam sighs, “Tomorrow is the last day of my vacation; I was hoping the three of us could have a date night.”

“I want to take Zayn for book signing,” Niall says.

The cute omega makes Louis tremble with overprotectiveness, “Oh for god sakes Liam,” He snaps, “Let sunshine borrow your trophy,” He yells, as Zayn opens his arms in invitation to Niall.

Liam can’t help but smile as Niall wraps himself around Zayn, even when he is deeply annoyed, “I hate Niall’s fans.”

“Blasphemous,” Edward roars, “You shut your whore mouth, wife,” He barks, “Know your place. The army of omegas which worship blondie are responsible for Alexander’s millions.”

“Niall’s millions,” Zayn reminds Edward, as said blond showers his angel face with kisses.

“Which are Levy’s millions,” Edward says, “Which are Alexander’s by marriage.”

“Princess.” Alex reminds everyone.

“Don’t let anyone forget son,” Edward says sternly, as Alex bites favourite daddy’s neck one more time just to be sure that everyone knows that he is Alex’s property and everyone remembers! “Keep reminding everyone that mini-Zayn is your mate.”

“Will you go to book signy thingies with me?” Niall asks as Zayn runs his hands all over his omega’s body. “I need you to make everyone jealous and make them cry about how attractive you are.”

“Thingies?” Liam says as Zayn promises he will make every single person at Niall’s events question their sexualities, marriages, lives, etc, “There are multiple events?”

“There’s one in the morning,” Niall says, as Zayn nibbles on his jaw.

“By which Niall means 1pm,” Louis reminds everyone. The blond has a tendency to wake up late.

“And then one in the afternoon,” Niall makes a happy sound when Zayn smirks and palms his bottom.

“That would be 6pm.” Louis translates. His blond has the schedule of a teenager which is ridiculous. Niall isn’t mature enough to be a teenager…

Liam sighs, “There goes my last day as a civilian.”

“Umm,” Marcel makes a terrified sound, “Guys.”

“You can take as many days off as you want.” Edward says dryly, “It’s not like the hospital needs the doctors to eventually show up and start cutting people up.”

“I get the point, Edward,” Liam makes a sad sound. He’s had a pretty generous year-end vacation this year thanks to Edward obsessively combing through their budget and finding enough money to hire capable new surgeons, enough to replace regular staff when on vacation, however eventually, regular staff has to come back to work.

The alpha kidnappings have plateaued. It’s come to the terrible point that people have learned to live with dominants going missing on a regular basis. It’s just a terrible fact of life. The sun rises every day, seasons change, and if one has a knot, there’s a one in three chance they are going to get snatched off the street. It just factors into daily life, including hiring new doctors. Edward actually finds himself _not_ hiring alphas as much. Is it discriminatory? Absolutely. Can he afford to keep losing staff to whoever the fuck is behind the kidnappings? No fucking way.

“We really need to see this,” Marcel desperately tries to get everyone to pay attention to the TV screen.

“Seriously,” Edward stresses, Alex still wrapped up in his arms, “All three of us are going back to work.” The kidnappings have resulted in Edward, Liam and Zayn designated as senior staff despite their young ages, and lesser experiences.

“Understood.” Liam promises.

Zayn makes an agreeing sound. He’s too busy keeping himself in control in front of the babies which is hard. Niall has been extremely sexy lately.

“Fellas,” Marcel begs, “Please.”

“Attention whore,” Edward grumbles as Marcel turns the volume up.

 _Who is Niall Horan really?_ The woman on screen says; her tone comically clinical.

“I am a housewife.” Niall says, settling down in Zayn’s lap to watch. He was aware that there was a program being aired about him around new year’s; but he forgot about it because he doesn’t care.

 _To understand Niall Horan,_ The clinical voice continues, _we need to examine the people he surrounds himself with. Tonight on Celebrity Probe…_

“More like Anal Probe.” Edward whispers to Alex, who smirks. He has no idea what favourite daddy just said but he totally agrees.

 _The head of the family,_ A random person on screen, who is acting like an expert but is a random nobody, says confidently, _Is Marcel Styles._

Edward cackles joyfully. In his arms, Alex lets out a similar laugh. He is happy when father is happy.

“Me?” Marcel says meekly, “How am I the head of the family?”

 _Marcel Styles is the CEO of Styles Pharmaceuticals,_ A fabulous young man continues where the last random person left off, the documentary is continuing in a random, douchey fashion, _and the nest revolves around him. He makes all the decisions._

“I do not make all the decisions.” Marcel says as Edward almost falls down in joy. “I contribute to _some_ decisions.”

_Styles Pharmaceuticals is at the top of its game for a reason._

“Because I worked my arse off to get it there,” Marcel yells at the screen.

 _You don’t fuck with Marcel Styles._ The woman on screen shakes her head in a clear warning. _He is a menace. A psychopath. He has no remorse. No guilt. No feelings._

“What?” Marcel says, as Liam rubs his shoulder sympathetically. Edward howls in laughter. “I am the most sensitive person in this group.”

The TV shows a clip of Marcel walking out their house toward the car in a hurry. He looks stern and annoyed. Very angry.

“Okay,” Marcel tries to explain himself, “I was late for a _very_ important quarterly meeting. I was stressed out. I got worried. I am not like that every day.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us,” Liam says gently, “We know you.”

 _Marcel ripped someone’s knot clean off._ Another random person (There seems to be an infinite line of them) says. _The victim will never reproduce, or get snatched by the alpha kidnappers so that’s a good thing…_

“Okay,” Marcel hyperventilates, as Liam massages his shoulders. _Team Sensible_ is always there for each other, “He was trying to date rape Louis. He deserved it!”

“No one is arguing with you there.” Edward growls, now lying down comfortably with Alex perched on his chest. The baby purrs in response to daddy’s rumbling rib cage. Father son bonding is successful.

 _Harry Styles is like;_ randoms continue to explain their nest to the whole world, _sweetheart mixed in with questionable fashion sense._

 _He can wear things which,_ an impeccably dressed model explains, _the rest of us will look stupid wearing, but he looks handsome in them, like those farmer hats, which were so dumb but he looked so cute._

 _I bought a pair of skinny jeans because of him,_ A guy says, _It did not work out. I bought a sheer shirt, I grew my hair out, I bought those boots he wears. Long story short, do not buy things because Harry Styles is wearing them. It’s bloody pointless. You haven’t got the genes, you haven’t got the looks, and you sure as hell haven’t got the time to return those items you purchased on your credit card._

 _I used to have a rule,_ what has to be the sexiest girl ever moans, _Never date a guy who exposes his cleavage, that rule is dead. Harry’s boobs are delicious._

Harry nods as his family turns towards him. “I’ve got nice tits,” He shrugs.

 _I would like to lick those tattoos,_ the model continues, says, and Louis growls, hugging Jamie extra tight in his arms, _I don’t like tattoos but Harry’s are extra yummy._

 _We have definitely had an increase in revenue since Harry started walking around town half-naked even in the dead of winter._ A tattoo artist explains.

“A hoe never gets cold.” Harry nods sagely.

 _Harry Styles is the love of my life._ Nick Grimshaw appears on screen, making Louis snarl, _I took his virginity. I made him a man._

“He didn’t.” Harry promises as Jamie tries to calm angry mommy down by hugs and kisses, “I swear Louis… Nick didn’t take it. It was…”

“Haz,” Marcel warns, “Shut up.”

 _Edward Styles is…_ A random ponders, _simple, boring, and dull._

Edward nods, “True stuff.”

Marcel moans. “How is this happening?”

 _Dr. Styles has dedicated his life to serving humanity,_ Random continues, _He is a pathetic individual, choosing to stay back, and sadly watch as his more dominant, stronger brothers run the nest._

“That is the most accurate description of me I have ever heard,” Edward says, Alex cooing at him lovingly.

“Are you listening to this?” Marcel turns to Liam, who makes hushing, comforting sounds.

 _There is nothing interesting about Edward to even talk about,_ a girl throws her hands up, _He is boring and sad. Just so blah, and vanilla. Nothing like Marcel Styles, or fashion forward Harry._

“If only they knew,” Louis says, shifting where he is sitting. He’s starting to get used to the butt plug, but it’s making him feel naughty and slutty. He is a full time mum, and he has to be chaste for his kids, but Edward has made a whore out of him. “The world has no idea.”

“They know me super well,” Edward says.

Marcel makes a desolate sound and rests his head in his hands. The world sees him as some kind of psycho Edward style CEO, and in contrast, Edward is some kind of saintly healer. The kind of reputation Marcel has always strived to maintain!

_The wife of the family is Louis Styles, and this is where we start to get extremely close to author Niall Horan himself._

“Oh here we go,” Louis groans, Emma getting bored with her toys and joining Jamie and Levy in his lap.

 _Louis was born to be a wife and a submissive,_ random continues, _He was born to be a mummy, and this is where Niall really lucked out, because he’s got somebody to watch his kid while he’s writing._

“Not a born submissive,” Louis rolls his eyes, “And Niall takes care of the babies with me.”

 _Louis is a home-wrecker and a whore,_ Nick pops in again, _He stole Harry from me. Harry belongs to me._

“They didn’t even talk about our relationship, or Harry’s pregnancy kink,” Niall says to Louis sadly as the documentary moves on to talk about how attractive Liam and Zayn are, and what race is Zayn really? And why is Zayn so attractive?

“Half-Pakistani,” Zayn screams at the screen, “It’s not that damn hard.”

“They’ve said plenty,” Louis says angrily as Nick makes a public plea for Harry to come to his senses and absolve his mating to Louis and return to his one true love.

 _Niall is just so happy and well-adjusted and gorgeous, and rich and such a heart throb and for the first time in never, millions of omegas have crushes on an omega, I mean,_ a girl sputters, _how does that happen._

“Niall is freaking lovely,” Liam says, offended at people questioning his omega’s attractiveness.

 _Is he a good role model for omegas?_ Some dumbass questions, _is he sending a positive message to submissives everywhere?_

“Ugh, shut this garbage off before I throw something at the TV,” Louis grumbles. “I hate these people.”

Marcel makes an agonized sound in his hands. He has been painted as some kind of demon.

“They got my personality right,” Edward says, as Alex starts to nod off. The baby’s playfulness is started to wear off. He is feeling very safe and happy in his daddy’s arms and is starting to fall asleep listening to Edward’s heartbeat.

“Lexi bunny is sleepy,” Louis sighs. Alex’s naps like clockwork. He is a very punctual puppy. “Time for the rest of you babies to cuddle up and sleep.” He coos at his kids. Emma and Levy are already feeling groggy, but Jamie is bright and alert. He will put up a fight before nap time as usual.

“I will help.” Niall says, and then smirks, “Or should I let you do all the work.” He asks Louis, “The media thinks you are my nanny.”

“Get over here before I kick your arse.”

“My birthday is coming up,” Zayn reminds the omegas as he releases Niall so the omegas can tend to their puppies.

“We know.” Louis grumbles; cuddling Levy and Emma close as Niall gets Jamie. Edward gets up and follows with Alex.

“You know what?” Zayn drawls, “I think January 12 is too damn far away. I want my present tonight.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Louis says, panicked, “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Zayn says quietly for baby Jamie’s benefit, who is still wide awake, “I am sick of waiting. Put on a show for me tonight.” He orders the omegas. “I am sick of fantasizing. I want you two wet and ready tonight.”

“We’ve got _that_ going on in this house,” Marcel gestures to Zayn who looks angry and aggressive and dangerous and dominant, with his eyes blood red, “And I’m the psycho?”

“You _are_ the head of the family.” Harry reminds Marcel.

\----------

“Aww,” Louis coos at Jamie who looks around all jittery and bright, “Is my baby still awake.”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Edward says as soon as he puts Alex down beside Levy, “My maternal instincts.”

“You don’t have any,” Louis grumbles, as Edward takes his son from him.

“The media says otherwise,” Edward reminds Louis, as Jamie makes an excited sound at being near his father. His powerful daddy’s scent only serves to excite him even more! “I am basically an omega. A healing presence.”

Jamie squeals happily and kicks Edward, hard. Crazy daddy seems to prefer Lexi over him and Jam Jam is starting to take it personally! It’s been a while since daddy Edward has associated with baby Jamie.

“Hmm,” Edward makes a face at his son, “I seem to have excited him even more.”

“Oh have you?” Louis says sarcastically. “We thought your omega presence would calm the puppy down for nap time.”

“I don’t want him anymore.” Edward announces and hands the baby over to Niall, who hugs Jamie closer.

Jamie squeals and hugs blond mommy.

“Hey,” Edward snaps when Jamie tries to kick Niall, “Watch the stomach.” That said; he flounces out the babies’ room.

“Aww,” Niall makes a sad sound when Jamie flashes his dimples at him, “Just tell us, Junior, what kind of drugs are you hooked on and where do you keep them?”

“Apparently Harry was like this as a baby.” Louis says; a fond smile on his face. Niall with his babies is a major source of happiness for him.

“Bouncy bouncy.” Niall says gently and jostles Jamie in his arms until the baby actually starts to show signs of sleepiness. “Bouncy baby.”

“Ugh,” Louis makes a deprived sound, “You are so fucking sexy.”

“I have been told,” Niall says as he places Jamie beside Emma, who immediately curls around her brother, even in deep sleep.

“You’ve been told but you don’t know,” Louis grabs Niall’s wrist and pulls him away from the baby sanctuary where he can molest his blond in peace.

“Save something for tonight,” Niall tells Louis as he’s pinned against a wall.

“You are sexy,” Louis informs Niall and kisses him on the lips, savouring the softness, “I hate you.”

“Everyone does,” Niall sighs. “I’m the worst.”

“You truly are,” Louis says honestly, and then grinds his hips against Niall’s. The blond totally satisfies every part of Louis which still craves delectable omega anatomy.

“You two better not be starting without me.” Zayn’s voice calls out from behind the door.

Louis glares at the door. “Get lost pervert, you will get your sex show.” He then turns back to lovely Niall, “I hate him too; why do we keep him around?”

“He’s really beautiful and I’m addicted to his semen,” Niall sighs.

“I want your semen,” Louis licks his lips. He’s led a rich, delicious lifestyle, courtesy of his lovely nest and can actually compare dominants and submissives. While alphas produce semen to reproduce, omegas do it to be tasty and pretty and damn it, Louis needs Niall’s cum on his lips.

“Not until tonight.” Niall says, and then sighs when Louis hisses like an angry cat and releases him. “Babe, don’t be like this.”

“How dare you deny a pregnant person’s cravings?” Louis is appalled, “If I get performance anxiety and freeze up and have to hide under the bed then it’s your fault,” Louis pouts and slams the door behind him but not too hard because the puppies are still asleep and baby alpha hearing is sensitive.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard core Nouis.

“So,” Louis says as Niall cowers pathetically beside him. Zayn is positively lethal where he is sitting. “What should we do?”

“Whatever it is you do to each other,” Zayn says firmly, “Sexually.”

“Umm,” Louis says, as Niall uses him as a human shield, being all cute and sweet and making Louis feel _very_ protective, “We mostly just take care of your puppies while you go out and make a living.” He says sternly, “You are welcome.”

“Throw him on that mattress,” Zayn refers to the guest bedroom bed, because any of the main bedrooms would be just too damn alpha scented, and right now, Zayn wants to bathe in omega scents. “And have your way with him.”

“Fine,” Louis huffs, and pushes Niall on the bed, gently, always gently. He will _not_ be rough with his cute blond. This isn’t alpha on omega sex. This is sexy omega by omega love making session, and Louis is planning on being extra sweet and gentle.

“Louis,” Niall giggles when his fellow omega starts pressing soft kisses against his face, jaw, throat, anywhere he can reach.

Zayn makes a face. He came here for rough wet omega sex, and here he is, witnessing cute cuddle time. Louis and Niall are behaving more like brothers (sexy brothers but brothers damn it). Not at all like the porn Zayn has been watching to keep himself satisfied until this blessed moment.

Dr. Malik even found one download online with a sexy blond omega and a saucy brunet, but fuck, the omega wasn’t Irish (or beautiful enough), and the brunet wasn’t even a tenth of the minx Louis is (or beautiful enough) and there was no chemistry and Louis and Niall’s platonic cuddling is sexier than the rough, naughty pay-per-view porn Zayn watched to get himself off and by god it was an unsatisfying orgasm.

“You are the most annoying person in the world,” Louis actively scolds Niall even when caressing every single part of his body which makes everything so realistic. It’s totally like Louis to be annoyed even while enjoying Niall like this, “Stupid blond.”

Niall bursts into laughter, and flips them over, “Louis,” He says joyfully.

Zayn nods in approval. Now it’s still brotherly love but more like the Styles brothers, incestuous and _wrong._

“Can we name the new baby Nick?” Niall asks at one point, being all gentle and loving with Louis’ tummy. “You know, after your favourite person in the world?”

“I will throw you out the window.” Louis hisses. “Imbecile.”

“Louis!” Niall says happily, his accent is thicker. He has gotten his best friend even angrier! Louis is always more beautiful when he’s angrier.

Zayn especially loves the way Niall caresses Louis’ thighs, although it’s annoying how the two are still dressed, but the alpha doesn’t say anything about it. He doesn’t want to interrupt the sexy omega slutty time. It’s like a mirage, if one gets too close it might disappear! This isn’t some porn and Zayn isn’t a director. This is a magical sex fantasy and Zayn is a privileged observer. He has to let these tasty people do what they do, and simply savour the scrumptious sight.

Niall makes a needy sound and grinds his crotch against Louis,’ making his best friend hiss.

“You are making me wet,” Louis informs Niall, and he sounds incredibly pissed off.

Zayn has to fight his own angry growl and _that_ takes effort. He is ready to knot these two sexy submissives right now. Louis is extremely lucky he belongs to the triplets because any other group and Zayn wouldn’t even respect them enough to back off this much. He would fight the motherfuckers and take this delicious brunet for himself. Laws be damned!

Niall and Louis can both be Zayn and Liam’s omegas, making a good home for their husbands. It’s only out of sheer respect and self-preservation - the media may have gotten Edward’s personality wrong, but Zayn knows Dr. Styles _very_ well, thank you, and he still hasn’t forgotten the kidnapping with Harry, or that Marcel ripped someone’s knot off for Louis - that Zayn is _not_ taking Louis for himself and running off with the pretty princess.

“Good,” Niall says, “I like making you wet,” and the fucker says it nonchalantly, as if he’s discussing the weather.

“There are a time and a place for being naughty,” Louis snaps, and it’s obvious from his tone that Niall probably molests him at inappropriate times and poor Louis has to fight off his advances constantly!

Zayn is in heaven.

“Yes,” Niall says agreeably, “That time is always, and that place is everywhere,” He says.

The omegas are in their own little world; their own private slice of omega island paradise. Zayn is just the lucky bastard who washed up on the shore.

“Can you make me cake after,” Niall asks, being extra adorable as he luxuriously grinds against Louis’ body, and he is living Zayn’s dream. “I want cake.”

“I made you cake this morning,” Louis grumbles, “Which you finished. What is with all the cake?”

“I want more cake.” Niall mewls. “Bake me more cake.”

“If it wasn’t your jack rabbit metabolism I would be worried about your weight,” Louis scolds Niall, grabbing the blonde’s crotch, and it’s so innocently sexy, Zayn’s head spins.

“I’m sorry,” Niall whines, “I’ve just been so hungry lately.”

The best part is that they are having a conversation while molesting each other. That’s what makes it so real to Zayn, and the realism is what makes it so sexy. This is just a normal part of their lives. They probably do this all time, in between baby care and writing and baking and pillow fights.

“We don’t have pillow fights.” Louis takes a break from nibbling on Niall’s ear, to glare at Zayn, making the alpha realize he said that comment out loud, “Dummy.”

“Aww,” Niall says sympathetically, “Does husband want us to have a pillow fight on his birthday?”

“Just be yourselves please,” Zayn feels so high, and at the same time hyper-focused, like all his senses have been sharpened.

“I’m very worried about you,” Louis’ attention quickly turns back to Niall, who has _finally_ removed his (Liam’s) hoodie and is working on removing Louis’ (Harry’s) shirt, and the slutty boxers Louis has on underneath and Zayn finally gets to take a good look at all those tattoos Edward keeps going on about, and fuck there isn’t enough time. This is too much.

“Are you okay?” Niall gives his husband a worried look. Seeing Louis naked for the first time might be too much for the alpha.

“No,” Zayn takes a deep breath; sensory overload for damn sure. “No I’m not.”

Louis blushes. He used to be completely shameless as an alpha, but an omega lifestyle brings with it a certain shyness and demureness. An alpha who is not his husband, lusting over his naked body so hungrily is making him feel very coy!

“Hey,” Niall says, and he looks dead serious all of a sudden, not at all playful and happy and fun, “you okay?” and this right here is why Louis loves him so much. Because Niall loves Louis so much. Niall would put a stop to all of this if Louis was uncomfortable, and that’s why they are soul-mates, and Niall is the omega Louis didn’t even have when he was an alpha!

“Get on with it,” Louis says breathlessly, because Niall is perfect, and Louis will stab somebody if Niall told him to, true story.

“You can stab lots of people,” Niall promises Louis, making him realize he said _that_ aloud and they are all losing control of their thoughts and voices and this is such an amazing time to be alive.

“I wish I was there for you,” Louis says as Niall licks his lips, as if there is a cake in front of him right now, spreading Louis’ legs, “During high school. That’s no place for an omega to be alone.”

“I used to hide a lot,” Niall informs Louis which makes the brunet seethe with hate. His sunshine had to hide because no one was around to protect him and how unfair and ugly is that? “I hope the baby has blond hair this time.” Niall says, “And my Irish accent.”

“You don’t even have blond hair, it came out of a bottle,” Louis reminds Niall,  “the accent we can work on.”

“I owe Edward like a million thank yous,” Niall says, “this butt plug is the best thing that’s ever happened to this family.”

Zayn shifts uncomfortably. It’s getting harder and harder to remain glued to his seat and not join the deliciousness on the bed.

“It’s hell,” Louis complains, “I have to think unsexy thoughts all the time to keep myself from getting hard. I think about Nick Grimshaw all day.”

Zayn bursts into laughter.

“I love this,” Niall makes a happy sound.

Louis’ moans sensually when Niall removes the source of his pleasure, making him mewl when he’s open and wet and Niall starts fingering him and…

“Fuck,” Niall says as Louis starts responding to his playfulness, “Babe you are so ready right now.”

“Some of it is slick,” Louis says breathlessly, “Some of it is semen, you know,” He mewls as Niall scissors his fingers and then adds a third finger.

“Good,” Niall says firmly, “The three perverts can go to work easier knowing their demon semen is always inside you.”

Louis starts laughing and then moans when Niall quickly removes his pants and then the two omegas are moving together and fuck, Zayn is going to die. Zayn is going to die on his birthday. The worst/best/awful/supreme part about all of this is that the movements are clearly practiced. The two tasty treats probably touch each other and play with other all day, and Zayn is missing all of it because he chooses to go to work instead of being jobless which he should have been. Liam should just go to work and provide for them, and Zayn should just stay around and observe this ritual, this whatever _this_ is.

 “You feel so good!” Niall thrusts inside Louis, and it’s purposefully clumsy, not meant to be the impressive thrusts their dominants bestow upon them on the daily. “I love this.”

“I am so glad you are enjoying defiling me in front of your perverted husband,” Louis says dryly, his legs spread, those creamy thighs displayed shamelessly, and Niall touches everywhere, and Zayn will lick those hands as soon as he is allowed to intervene. Louis is not his and god that hurts.

 _If this is the last thing I see, then so be it,_ Zayn watches with his jaw dropped as Niall lovingly swallows the next insult on Louis’ lips and they are making out now and Louis bites Niall’s lower lip and this is why Zayn has eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” Louis warns when Niall moans like a whore, “I still need to come, Nialler, don’t you dare.”

Zayn has been married to his sunshine for years and knows that gone hither look, and his blond is coming and Louis’ appalled/aroused look is worth every dollar Zayn has ever earned.

“Louis,” Niall slumps on top of his best friend but doesn’t dare put any weight on his tummy.

“You idiot,” Louis scolds Niall as they both roll to the side, “You colossal idiot.” Niall may be the writer but Louis’ vocabulary is still better and that’s the best part.

“Louis!” Niall’s vocabulary is just one word right now.

“I haven’t even come,” Niall is still inside Louis and Louis is whining and Zayn just came inside his pants without even touching himself for the first time since he was a teenager.

Niall selfishly hugs Louis close, without caring that Louis is still hard between their tight bodies, or that he’s still buried inside the saucy brunet. “Louis.”

“Yes,” Louis snaps, “Louis is the name of your whore.”

“Love you,” Niall thrusts and even soft, his cock makes Louis gasp, so sensitive is the pretty minx.

“I sure hope so,” Louis says, and so dry, so sarcastic, so disrespectful, and the sass… the sass is lethal. “You are balls deep inside me, you stupid fuck.”

Zayn is sitting here frozen, with his favourite pair of pants ruined, and this is the happiest he’s ever been, and he sure hopes he survives this to tell the tale because the others need to hear of this glorious event.

By the time Niall gets over his post-orgasmic bliss and pulls out of Louis, his best friend is proper furious, “You have been so selfish lately.” He chastises Niall, who has the most satisfied look on his face.

“Didn’t even wait for me to come,” Louis pulls Niall’s legs over his shoulders, and bends the blond in half, and fuck it’s so aggressive and hot, and fuck, Zayn is dead. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I do what I want when I want to.” Niall responds and it’s the wrong (right) thing to say, judging by the thunderous look on Louis’ face.

Zayn really hopes Edward has somebody lined up to replace him after all this, and that his funeral is a quiet, peaceful affair.

“Bad,” Louis immediately turns Niall up so he’s on his hands and knees, making the blond laugh joyously, “Bad blond.”

“Louis,” Niall’s standard proclamation of his best friend’s name transforms into a slutty moan pretty damn quick, “Louis,” He whines.

Louis licks into Niall’s body, enjoying the yummy taste, a furious frown still decorating that beautiful face, “No cock for you,” He tells Niall, making his fellow omega whimper, “none.”

Zayn can tell by Niall’s blissed out expression that their blond is _not_ complaining. Niall _loves_ being eaten out, and Louis’ pretty mouth on Niall’s pretty hole is a glorious sight.

“Have you been eating pineapples or something?” Louis asks while enjoying Niall’s body, making an annoyed sound when all that comes out is an orgasmic moan. The dumb blond has managed to come again just from having his hole licked. “You taste even yummier than usual.”

 _Fuck,_ Zayn thinks, _Louis does this enough to know what Niall tastes like._ Clearly these two have been enjoying each other a lot.

“You are a disappointment,” Louis says, but his eyes are full of love, and he moves to rest against the headboard.

When this is all over, Zayn promises to grab these sheets so he can bury his face in the omega scented slick and just… die in this delicious slick. He wants to be buried in these sheets.

Louis roughly grabs perfectly coloured hair, and forces Niall to make eye contact, “I realize you are awful enough to let me die of blue balls but for the love of whatever satanic religion you follow, suck my dick.”

Niall smiles lazily, and nuzzles his face in Louis’ thighs, and it’s such a loving, fulfilling sexual relationship, and there is just so much comfort and protectiveness and cuddling involved and Zayn is actually kind of jealous which is ridiculous. This isn’t possible for him in any universe. It’s after years of loneliness that Niall has this sweetness in this life and he deserves this.

He deserves Louis.

“Suck my dick,” Louis screams at Niall, and the blond complies but slowly, and teasingly and eventually even Louis’ saintly patient runs out and he forces his cute blond to deep throat and it’s too much for Zayn to handle.

Before the alpha knows what’s happening, he’s behind Niall, and his hands are gripping his mate’s hips.

“Oi,” Louis snaps at Zayn and the nerve on this princess is amazing because Niall is Zayn’s and has been long before Louis came into the picture, “Back off alpha. Look but don’t touch.”

“Fuck, Louis,” Zayn finds himself begging the princess. “I need…”

“I know what you need,” Louis gives Zayn’s crotch a meaningful look, “But this is our time, and you are interrupting.”

Zayn can’t believe how Louis looks right now. He may be Edward’s princess, but he is a god right now, resting luxuriously back against the pillows, Niall’s head in his lap, obscene sounds as he sucks that pretty cock like he will die without it.

Niall has made Louis into something so viciously pretty and perfect that Zayn can’t stand it.

“I need to,” Zayn unzips and he’s inside Niall before he knows what’s happening, and judging from the delighted sound Niall makes around Louis’ cock, he had it coming.

“This is why you are not welcome here,” Louis is being sucked off, and he is perfectly composed and fuck, Zayn is wrecked right now, “You are going to knot my blond and I won’t be able to play with him anymore.”

Zayn wants to talk but all which escapes his lips are loud, aggressive growls, and fuck yeah he is going to knot his blond because what else is he supposed to do after what he’s just witnessed and what he’s still witnessing?

“Get on with it,” Louis says, as if it’s not Zayn’s mate he’s enjoying. As if it’s Zayn who is borrowing Louis’ omega and Zayn should be thankful Louis is letting the alpha fuck his omega and fuck Zayn should be popping his knot any second now and…

“What?” Louis makes an annoyed sound at the alarmed expression on Zayn’s beautiful face. “Did you come already?”

“Yes,” Zayn says, panting, his arms tight and protective around Niall, who is still busy slurping happily around Louis’ cock like it’s his favourite candy, and knowing the blond, it is.

“Without knotting?” Louis frowns, and strokes Niall’s hair comfortingly.

“Yeah,” Zayn gasps, “I can’t knot,” he says and his tone is laced with panic. “Fuck,” he says, frightened.

“Fuck,” Louis comes down Niall’s throat then, and it’s obviously out of surprise, making the blond choke on his cum, “W-What?”

“Hey,” Zayn quickly wraps himself around Niall, “Babe,” the familiar overwhelming feelings of protectiveness, of possessiveness are back with a vengeance.

“How?” Louis runs a hand through his hair, “How?”

“I didn’t take anything,” Niall whines, “Zayn I swear.” He wants everyone to trust him, and would never take fertility treatments without consent again.

“I know,” Zayn places kisses on his mate’s shoulder, still buried inside Niall. He has no desire to pull out. “I know babe.” He murmurs. This birthday has been truly wild.

“Another baby,” Louis pulls a sheet up over himself, covering his body completely, making Zayn growl in annoyance. “Oh, why don’t I just lay here naked for your viewing pleasure, non-husband?”

“My birthday isn’t over yet,” Zayn says, pawing Niall’s body hungrily. “I’m not done watching you.”

“You just found out you are going to be a father, again.” Louis hisses, “And being a pervert is still more important to you, than focusing on your pregnant mate.”

“Nialler is still going to be pregnant when we exit this room,” Zayn narrows his eyes.

“You are a hard core pervert,” Louis grumbles, removing the sheet, opening his arms, allowing Zayn to gently lower Niall into them, “Hey,” He whispers in his best friend’s ears. “How did you get knocked up again?”

“It was daddy Liam,” Niall pouts, baby blue eyes glassy with lust.

“It wasn’t the fertility treatments,” Louis promises Zayn, “I’m with him twenty-four seven. I would know.”

“We test his blood,” Zayn shrugs, “We would know.”

“I wouldn’t do anything.” Niall sighs, “You can believe me.”

“No we can’t,” Louis holds Niall tightly. “You are a complete anomaly.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Zayn orders. When Liam gets news of this pregnancy, he is going to be insufferably overprotective and overbearing and Niall totally deserves it, but Zayn might never get this chance again, not for at least another nine months. He needs to make the most of his birthday.

“I don’t know how it happened,” Niall lets Louis cuddle him against his chest, “I want gummy bears.”

“I should have known.” Louis shakes his head. “He finished a giant bag of gummies this morning.” He tells Zayn, who gives Louis an impatient, angry glare.

“Fuck him,” Zayn commands Louis, using his most aggressive, powerful alpha voice.

“Why don’t we go downstairs,” Louis coos at Niall lovingly, “And I can sneak you some of Zayn’s cake early? Would you like that?” He rubs Niall’s washboard stomach gently, “Would baby like daddy’s birthday cake?”

Niall nods slowly. Pregnant Niall is the cutest.

“Let’s go,” Louis helps Niall out of bed slowly, “Let’s get you dressed. Mommy should look sexy for daddy’s birthday party.”

Zayn wants to be dominant and boss both submissives around, but as of right now, his inner alpha is very well-aware that both omegas are pregnant and carrying babies and sensitive and need protection and fuck Zayn is actually helping Niall dress now.

“This is a _good_ thing.” Louis reminds Zayn when they are all semi-decent because there is still jizz on Zayn’s pants, and he feels like a teenage boy; and an accomplished alpha god all at once.

“I’m supposed to be barren,” Niall reminds everyone once they have all showered and are dressed nicely. “I don’t even have heats anymore.”

“Nialler,” Louis says once the cute blond is happily settled with a piece of cake and some gummies, “Can I borrow nom nom?” He asks gently, referring to Niall’s favourite bat.

“Okay,” Niall says, granting permission.

Edward chooses that moment to make his entrance, “Done with your immoral threesome already?” He winks lasciviously at Zayn and the omegas.

“Did you know about this?” Louis gestures to Niall, who is innocently licking frosting off his lips, looking adorably sexy.

“Well, yes. I know what that is.” Edward shrugs, “He’s Liam and trophy’s bitch. I assume he serves some kind of sexual purpose when they are bored humping each other, I mean,” He laughs and gestures to a picture of Liam and Zayn, “Those two cunts are pretty obsessed with each other.”

Louis lifts up the bat, Zayn right behind him with his arms crossed, “Edward, I am serious.”

“I don’t know what kind of foreplay this is but I am turned on.”

“Did you know Niall was pregnant?”

Edward gets a mulish, dumbass look on his face, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Liam and Marcel frown as Louis and Zayn chase Edward through the house with nom nom, and then shrug. Edward most likely deserves it.

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

“How did this happen?” Liam is pacing. Zayn and Marcel are following him around, trying to calm him. “How did this happen?” He gestures to Niall, who is sitting beside Louis and the babies meekly.

“Well,” Edward is ready for this; he was wondering when Dr. Payne would ask this important question! “When a boy and a girl,” He pauses, “Well when a boy and a feminine, more submissive boy have inappropriate relations, the magic of conception happens…”

“You have no shame,” Liam looks close to tears, “Edward, how could you.”

“Me?” Edward looks appalled. “We leave you alone with blondie for a few hours and you impregnate him. I had nothing to do with this.” 

“Edward,” Zayn approaches Dr. Styles like a fellow doctor, a frightened nurse, or confused patient should, with extreme caution, “Babe, why don’t you tell us when our mates get pregnant?”

“I just don’t think it’s my business.” Edward says flippantly. “I mean, why should I mention such things?”

“Hand me the bat Louis,” Liam screams tearfully, “Hand me the fudging bat,” he may be hysterical but he won’t swear in front of the babies. Every single adult knows he means fucking.

Every single one.

“Good lucky buddy.” Louis sighs and complies. Edward is no Harry but he still runs pretty damn fast when he’s trying to evade nom nom.

“Okay,” Marcel slowly takes the bat away from Liam, sighing sadly when Liam bursts into tears in his arms. “It’s okay,” He comforts the only other sane (but for how long?) person in this damn house. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I can’t lose Niall.” Liam whimpers like a damn pup. “If I lose him I will kill us all.”

“I don’t doubt it for a second.” Marcel pats Liam’s back. He knows that if the situation was reversed and his mate was in a potentially dangerous pregnancy, Liam would be comforting him the same. _Team sensible_ is here for each other.

“There is not a drop of x-treatment inside him,” Zayn gives cute pregnant Niall a critical look, “Nialler doesn’t even have heats anymore. I don’t understand.”

“What’s to understand?” Edward says, and it’s his sexy surgeon voice, “Dr. Payne’s magical semen cured blondie’s infertility.”

“I will kill you.” Liam yells at Edward, Marcel and Zayn desperately trying to keep him from throwing nom nom at Dr. Styles.

“I have a question,” Harry raises a hand in true elementary school fashion.

“Yes, Hazza,” Marcel gives his brother a tired look.

“I was under the expression that I had dibs on Niall and that I would be impregnating him next,” Harry says seriously.

“How many times do we have to say this,” Zayn says in annoyance, as Liam tries to throw bat at Harry next. “The Narry baby is not happening.”

Harry looks appalled. He has his hands on his hips; and his shirt is sheer, and his tattoos are visible, and Jamie is super jealous! Why does daddy have such super pretty drawings and he has none? What is this lawlessness?

“Are you listening to this,” Harry turns to Louis.

Louis holds Niall tightly to himself. The blond is feeling very self-conscious and scared. “Back off, Hazza.”

“Niall is still pregnant, even if it’s not with your baby.” Marcel tries to appeal to Harry’s kink.

Harry can’t help but make a delighted sound. Something enchanted has happened.  Both omegas are pregnant. It’s like a (late) Christmas miracle.

“I need to get ready,” Zayn releases Liam, and whistles as if calling a dog, “Let’s go, Harry. We need to get me dressed.”

Harry makes an excited sound and makes a run toward Zayn.

“You can’t be serious.” Liam growls at Zayn. “Niall isn’t going anywhere.”

“It’s a part of his contract,” Zayn reminds Liam, “Management can cut his pay.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Edward says dryly, “Management is awful.”

“Maybe they would understand if we told them what was going on?” Marcel suggests.

“I don’t want to,” Niall hugs Alex close, who has been palpating his tummy carefully for like half an hour. Everyone has been talking about a new baby but Lexi can’t sense it! It’s because the pregnancy is too young for him to tell yet. “I don’t want management to know.” Niall mumbles. If management knows, then news will certainly leak to the public and Niall isn’t ready to deal with the world yet. It’s none of anyone’s business. Niall wants to greet his fans, take pictures, and come back to his family. He needs his family.

“Well,” Zayn throws his hands up, Harry right beside him, “Then I suppose we are attending book signings.”

“It’s just two events and then we get you tucked into bed.” Louis promises Niall and then turns to Levy, “Guess who’s going to be a big brother?” He smiles at the tiny baby, who looks at everyone curiously. Everyone looks super stressed.

Jamie and Emma are dubious. They don’t even believe angry mummy is pregnant, let alone blond mommy. They haven’t even received the _first_ baby they have been promised, let alone _another_ fantasy child. Lies.

So many lies.

The adults have a habit of making this stuff up. Jamie and Emma will take everything with a grain of salt from now on. Alex is still investigating. He is trying to figure out if there is a truth to this baby rumour. He frowns when blond mommy hugs him super tight and whines pathetically. Alex hates how upset blond mommy is. He wraps himself around blond mommy tightly.

“You listen to me,” Liam glares down at Niall, making him whimper, “Don’t you dare leave me.”

“This is how you talk to the person carrying your puppy?” Louis glares right back, unafraid of scary alpha. “He didn’t get this way by himself. You are just as much to blame for this miracle, isn’t that right?” Louis’ voice gets all soft as he cuddles Niall closer, and how’s that even possible? The two omegas are practically fused together.

“Liam,” Niall says softly, “I didn’t take anything. I swear.”

“We know you didn’t take anything,” Louis whispers in Niall’s ear.

Alex glares up at daddy Liam. Lexi doesn’t appreciate how much puppy dog daddy is adding to blond mommy’s low mood.

“Now you’ve upset Alexander,” Edward shakes his head at Liam, “Shame on you.”

“I am not speaking to you.” Liam screams at Edward.

“We have a joint case at work tomorrow,” Edward reminds Liam, “We need to speak to each other, Dr. Payne.”

“I have no best friend.” Liam says, in hysterics. “You are a walking human pregnancy test, and you never tell me when Niall gets pregnant.”

“Oh no,” Edward says mock sarcastically, “Please don’t give me the silent treatment, I am so scared.”

Liam lets out an anguished scream.

“Let it out,” Marcel says calmly and starts leading Liam away, “Let it all out.”

“Why did I ever think I could change him?” Liam sobs as Marcel starts walking him upstairs.

“Same reason anyone thinks they can change Edward,” Marcel shrugs. “Edward gives them false hope.”

\----------

“Wow,” Louis says as Zayn comes downstairs accompanied by Harry. “Oh my god, wow.” Jamie tugs on mummy’s hair.  Louis’ managed to put Emma and Levy down for their naps but Alex and Jamie are still happily awake.

“I don’t think this is…” Marcel sighs, “Wow.”

“Okay,” Liam’s eyes are red and puffy. “Okay.” The people he loves and worships and married and vowed to protect and honour and cherish grow more beautiful every day and Liam is so much in love with both his mates.

His mates who are now both in danger because one of them is pregnant and Liam has no idea what kind of pregnancy it is and if Niall goes then Liam goes and Zayn is all alone and Liam is just plain awful, and “Ouch,” Liam glares when Edward punches his arm, hard.

“Snap out of it, wife.” Edward snaps at Liam. “Pull your emotional arse together.”

“So,” Harry says expectantly, “What does everyone think?” He helped Zayn pick out his outfit today.

“Zayn,” Niall makes a needy sound and runs into his husband’s arms. He isn’t even dressed yet, still in comfy sweats and a hoodie.

“Princess,” Alex points to Zayn, who looks as if he’s descended from the heavens to deliver a message from the rest of the angel race.

“Not yet, Alexander,” Edward tells his son, who is giving grown up Levy a very deprived look. “This is your mate’s ultimate form. You must patiently wait for your princess to grow into this. And…” He whispers conspiringly in his precious heir’s ear, “He is an alpha; that is not for you.”

“Alpha,” Alex frowns and repeats. He isn’t down for that. He doesn’t get it but he doesn’t want it. Something is, off about grownup Levy, which is quite wrong. Alex doesn’t get it. Daddy Zayn is too strong, too dominant. Levy is just right. Levy is… Alex’s, someone he can protect. Daddy Zayn can actually take care of himself and doesn’t even need Alex!

“I know right!” Edward kisses his baby’s face, “You must gather weaker individuals, Alexander. Dr. Malik is too strong for you.”

“And twenty-five years older,” Liam snaps, “And mated to two other people, and a father.”

“I thought you weren’t speaking to me.” Edward says to Liam, “A man who doesn’t keep his word isn’t very attractive.”

“I will beat you to death.” Liam threatens Edward.

“Stop flirting,” Edward reprimands Liam, “Your mood swings are messy.”

“Calm down,” Marcel instructs Liam as if at a Lamaze class, “breathe deeply.”

“Edward does not affect me,” Liam lies to himself, “Edward doesn’t rile me up.”

“Make sure Nialler snacks well,” Louis instructs Zayn, who smoulders down at saucy brunet, “Feed him in between signings. Keep horny fans away.”

“Damn right.” Harry’s eyes turn red. “Here I am being rejected, and some random nobody gets to knot Niall. How’s that fair?”

“Where’s the bat?” Liam shrieks as Marcel hugs him close to keep Harry from being murdered, “Where’s the damn bat?”

“Blondie doesn’t have alpha fans,” Edward says, “Everyone stay calm.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says as Louis wraps himself around Niall and leads him to the kitchen for a last minute snack, “I saw what Louis did to Niall with my own eyes. I know what omega on omega love is. Don’t underestimate submissive fans.”

“You have to have healthy stuff too,” Louis says bossily as Niall whines at being fed healthy greens instead of the candy he usually craves around early pregnancy. “Baby needs to develop his brains so he can keep up with big brother.” Levy is a very intelligent young baby.

“I want sour candy.” Niall says as Louis hands him a fancy sandwich. “Please, Louis.”

“Quick,” Liam says to Zayn, “Cut my rib cage open and hide Niall in it.”

“Babe,” Zayn kisses Liam, “We won’t let anything happen to our Niall.”

“Not fair,” Liam points to Niall, who looks even cuter and more pathetic than usual.

“Wouldn’t kill you to treat me this way,” Edward crosses his arms and hisses at Liam.

“Edward,” Zayn reminds the person employing him and his husband, “Niall is Liam’s omega who just discovered he’s going through a high risk pregnancy.”

“Why can’t I be the center of his universe?” Edward asks, gesturing to Liam who looks super stressed, still staring at Niall with a destitute look on his face.

“You’re the center of _our_ universe,” Harry says to Edward, who shakes his head at Liam in disappointment.

“I would also like to be important to wife.” Edward says, annoyed when Liam gives him a kicked puppy look and walks away from him without saying a word.

“Edward, buddy,” Zayn says, “An alpha lets you call him his wife. I’d say that makes you pretty damn important to him.”

“As if,” Edward says arrogantly, “It’s an honour to be my wife.”

“Is there any other pregnant person in the house we should know about?” Louis glares up at Edward when he’s got Niall settled in with a second, even bigger sandwich.

“Well,” Edward smirks down at his pretty, seductive princess, “There’s something you should know about dear Harold.”

Harry squeals. “As if!” He stuffs a pillow in his shirt. “I wish. I would have every single one of your babies.” He points at Zayn and then Marcel and then Edward. “Not you,” He points at Liam. “You knocked Niall up before me. Good daddies don’t do that.”

“Seriously,” Liam says glumly, “Where is the bat? I would like to beat Harry with it.”

“Nom nom is a hazard.” Louis announces. “I hid it and am not bringing it back until we are all at peace with each other.”

“I finished it,” Niall tells Louis after he’s inhaled the sandwich. New baby is making him ravenous! “Can I have candy now?”

“Now you change into pretty clothes,” Louis starts to lead Niall upstairs, “You need to look tasty if you’re going to escort prince Zayn to book signing.”

“I will help dress Niall too,” Harry starts to follow Niall and Louis, but is stopped by Marcel.

“You never let me have any fun.” Harry pouts as baby brother leads him away from pretty pregnant omega candies.

 

 

 


	84. Chapter 84

“Harry,” Louis tries to fight the giggle which threatens to escape at his husband’s feather light touches but can’t, the alpha is too much. “You’re being rude.”

“Good,” Said Harold places a kiss on Louis’ cheekbone, “Good stuff.”

Louis sighs, “I’m trying to nap a little myself before the babies wake up you know.” Niall is out for the book signings with Zayn. Louis is solely in charge of the babies. Four, healthy, strong, energetic soon to be toddler babies without his fellow omega to help control them for the day. Louis is going to need all his strength when the baby army wakes up. And to think there are two more on the way!

“I have zero manners,” Harry drawls, “None whatsoever.” He nuzzles Louis’ neck, nosing along the mark he proudly left on his omega, hoping Zayn noticed it when Niall and Louis were getting it on last night. Louis is Harry’s and Zayn better not forget it! God knows Harry keeps his paws off Niall. It doesn’t matter how difficult it is. It has to be done.

The Narry baby would be damn cute though.

“Rude babe,” Louis can’t help but smile. Harry is just so cute when he’s being needy!

Harry grabs Louis’ thighs, massaging supple flesh, making sure he gives his mate a good groping before he makes his way to the tummy.

“Listen to this,” Louis obediently lets Harry lift up his shirt and nuzzle his stomach. “One strand of Zayn’s hair is prettier than my whole face.” Louis quotes one of Niall’s fans.

Harry makes some kind of happy sound and kisses soft skin. Louis is finally showing. Not as fast as he was last pregnancy, because it isn’t triplets. Louis’ perfect body is working on a singular baby this time!

Louis has given up on napping (Harry is way too cute and needy) and is browsing social media. “Aww,” He coos, “Niall is sitting on Zayn’s lap and signing books. Why are they so cute? Make them stop.”

 _Get my eyes,_ Harry orders the puppy Louis is carrying telepathically, _You better have my eyes or I will make you wear contacts matching my eyes which will make you resent me._

“I am not getting married until I find a Zayn,” Louis winces as he reads, “Oh honey,” He makes a face, “Why die alone?”

“Louis,” Harry groans when a perfect, tiny hand runs through his curls and why are Louis’ hands so soft and soothing? “Fuck.”

“I don’t think so, mister,” Louis knows Harry is feeling a little deprived because Louis spent last night with Niall and Zayn and Harry was left without his omega, “No candy for you. The babies need me.”

Harry sniffles pathetically but complies. He has a set of paternal instincts to match Louis’ maternal ones, and as horny as he is, his inner alpha could never deprive his children of their mother. His babies need Louis. “I want Louis.”

“You can have candy tonight.” Louis promises. Sex-deprived Harry is a very sad, unhealthy Harry. “Wow, Zayn is vicious today. He just told a reporter lady he isn’t real.”

“That’s because he fucking isn’t,” Harry moans, “We all made him up.”

“I can’t wait until Niall comes home,” Louis coos at his tablet, “My blond is having another baby? I am going to cuddle him for life. My sunshine. Look how hard he is working, and he’s growing a baby inside him at the same time!”

“I know!” Harry is all about tasty omega Niall growing sexy alpha Liam’s baby inside him. “How delicious is that?”

“Babe,” Louis sighs, “How did this kink even start? When? Were you always this horny for pregnant omegas?”

“Hmm,” Harry pouts thoughtfully, “I always liked babies but lately with you and Niall I just need you two to be pregnant all the time.”

“Well,” Louis sighs as Harry takes a sniff of his scent like a degenerate drug user, “You got what you wanted babe, we are both very much knocked up.”

“Yes,” Harry inhales a big lung full of Louis’ delicious pregnancy scented aroma, “You two sure are a treat.”

“Be nice to Niall,” Louis says protectively, “He needs to be taken care of, not lusted after. I won’t even let his husbands near him. Poor baby needs to be on permanent bed rest. Even his fucking management needs to back off.”

Harry smirks. Zayn got to enjoy a private viewing of tasty omega fucking _and_ gets to look like some kind of godly prince angel. Louis keeping Niall away from the beautiful cunt and his overly sensible husband (who got Niall pregnant before Harry when Harry totally called dibs!) will be a delicious and enjoyable source of revenge.

“Oh yes,” Louis glares at his tablet, “As soon as my dumb blond comes home, I will get him in bed and start smothering him. He won’t even get a glimpse of the outside world. He shall emerge a few years after he gives birth.”

“You should tie him to the bed,” Harry suggests, “So he can’t get away from protective custody.”

Louis looks as if seriously considering tying his pregnant omega boyfriend up, when the baby monitor chimes and saves Niall from Harry’s diabolical plan.

“Levy?” Louis sounds surprised. Usually his baby Jamie, or Lexi wake first being the hyper baby alphas they are. “Well,” Louis says, making a surprised sound, “There’s a first time for everything.”

Harry gets up after Louis, quickly tripping up on his feet, almost falling on his face.

“Careful babe.” Louis calls out over his shoulder. Hazza babe sure is clumsy. Not that one could tell. It’s true model realness which is serious deception. Harry is such elegance personified but then he walks and trips up!

Harry follows like an obedient pet. Louis’ arse sways hypnotically. Harry whimpers. He is very deprived.

“Hey baby,” Louis greets Levy with a loving smile, which quickly turns to a frown. “Hey,” He runs to Alex and Levy’s crib, “Hey angel, what’s wrong?”

Levy is rubbing his eyes furiously, whimpering. Beside him, Alex is watching his crib mate with an upset look, as if frustrated he can’t make Levy’s pain go away.

“Hi,” Louis coos as he quickly picks Levy up, “Hi baby boy, what’s up?”

Levy still hasn’t spoken his first words, so it’s hard for him to communicate his feelings. He merely points to a picture of Niall.

“Aww,” Louis kisses a fat tear away. The baby is probably upset Niall wasn’t around to tuck him in for his nap, “Is my angel missing mommy?”

The first few months of Levy’s life were hard enough without Niall, even a few hours without his birth parent is enough to trigger a nightmare.

“Did baby have a bad dream? What was it about?” Louis walks over to the armchair in the corner and sits down. Levy can’t talk yet, and everyone is willing to wait as long as possible to hear that sweet voice (knowing all three of his parents it’s going to be miraculous). “What scared you baby?”

“Gone.” Alex responds for Levy, who whimpers in Louis’ chest. “Mommy gone.” Alex explains Levy’s nightmare to mummy. Alex and Levy already have an extremely deep bond. Baby Alex has been known to speak for Levy, communicating and making requests for his best friend.

“He’s coming back,” Harry picks Alex up and walks him over to Louis, making sure his voice is quiet. Emma and Jamie are still tuckered out, though they need to be roused soon or they won’t sleep at night.

“Angel,” Louis showers Levy’s face with kisses, “Your daddy Zayn is bringing him right back to us. Don’t you worry! Mommy will be back.”

“Levy,” Harry says, lowering Alex in Louis’ arms, smirking as Lexi drapes himself around Levy completely, “Your mommy belongs to us. He doesn’t get to escape this nest.” Harry feels very possessive of Niall. The cute Irish blond may not be his omega but his inner alpha considers Niall his. Sharing a nest will do that to two groups.

Levy sniffles and rests his head against Louis’ chest sadly. He is a very smart baby and realizes that this is the real world and that what he saw in his head _wasn’t_ the real world, and he hates this feeling. He isn’t going to be okay until his mum comes back. He has a bad case of separation anxiety. This is a very insecure, ugly feeling for him and he needs it to go away right now.

As soon as Louis is done placing kisses on Levy’s face, Alex starts kissing Levy’s cheeks, making sure he gets rid of all the tears. He is very sensitive to Levy’s emotions (despite not being able to sense anyone else’s’) and would like to eradicate his Levy’s sadness.

“You need to comfort him,” Harry tells Alex helpfully, “You can’t get rid of your mate’s emotions; you have to deal with them.”

Alex frowns up at one of his two cutesy daddies (which look like favourite daddy but are not, and therefore interchangeable but Alex still has a healthy amount of like for them cause hello, they look like favourite daddy!) and responds by wrapping his fat, chubby arms around Levy, making sure he’s safe and sound.

“Aww,” Louis coos when Levy nuzzles into Alex’s embrace, “Is Lexi bunny making you feel better?”

Levy lets Lexi make him feel safe. He hated his mum not being here and Lexi and angry mummy are really taking the edge off right now.

“Mummy will be done with his job and back with your new sibling soon,” Louis promises Levy, who makes a scared sound and lets his family wrap him up. “He belongs to us,” Louis says possessively. He is feeling very protective of his blond and wants him back a.s.a.p.  He needs to cuddle and control and hover around his cute boyfriend.

Levy looks so desolate and depressed for a second; Lexi gets genuinely upset and gives his mum a nervous look.

“He is just worried about mommy,” Louis tells his baby boy, “And your emotional control is stronger than his.” No one knows the difference between alphas and omegas better than Louis. “You need to be patient with Levy.”

Emma and Jamie wake up, and glare when they realize they are being left out of cuddles.

“You better bring them soon,” Louis tells Harry who rushes over to the second crib, “They bite when they feel left out.”

When two more babies are deposited in Louis’ arms, Emma makes a protective sound when she realizes Levy is upset and kisses his face lovingly.  Jamie bites Alex’s arm roughly because it’s bad enough Lexi gets preference from crazy daddy but to get cuddles after nap time before Jam Jam? Unacceptable.

Alex likes it when brother bites him. He takes it as some kind of love dovey, cutesy emotional attack.

Emma is more in touch with her emotions (she is a Marcel spawn) and is able to help calm Levy down really well.

“Good girl,” Louis tells Emma, who coos at Levy and squeezes him until he is smiling at her, “Good baby girl.”

“Hmm,” Harry says critically, “Alex should be doing this,” He says as Emma nuzzles Levy.

“Emma is Levy’s sister-in-law,” Louis says, “It’s perfectly okay for them to be best friends.”

“Alex is Levy’s future husband.” Harry counters, “He needs to be able to calm his mate down. Emma can calm her own omega down.”

“Stop being so hard on my bunny,” Louis says, feeling very protective of Alex, “He’s doing the best he can.”

“I am his father,” Harry says as Alex makes a pleased sound at Levy’s elevated mood, “It’s my job to make sure he’s ready to start a nest when he’s grown.”

“Lexi bunny is super ready,” Louis says to his crazy baby, “Isn’t he?” He coos at his son, who nuzzles Levy’s back, “Isn’t my bunny baby ready?”

“Okay,” Harry crosses his arms, “What if these two,” he gestures to Alex and Levy who are cuddling with Jamie and Emma in Louis’ arms, “were older, and all by themselves, and Levy got upset, and Alex wasn’t able to comfort his omega?”

“Okay,” Louis glares up at his alpha, rolling his eyes when Harry growls lustfully down at his omega’s sexy smoulder, “They won’t be by themselves; they will be living with us. If Lexi tries to move out I will personally sabotage every attempt.”

 _Edward’s soul-mate,_ Harry thinks as Louis hisses at Alex, as if threatening his son to not even think about going anywhere. “And secondly,” Louis huffs when Alex disregards his mummy’s warning attempts and smiles pleasantly, dimpling hard, “There will be a second alpha to help Alex with Levy.”

“Oh,” Harry smirks, “Crazy psycho Alex will allow a second alpha in all this?”

“Of course he will,” Louis mumbles as Alex pulls Emma’s hair when she’s been hugging Levy too long, “Maybe it will be this baby,” He says, talking about the one he’s carrying, “Or the new baby,” He thinks about the one Niall just conceived with hot daddy Liam.

“Sure,” Harry says, as Alex glares at his sister. She needs to back off his princess. Levy is Alex’s.

“Give Lexi a break.” Louis whines up at Harry, “Why are you being so hard on him?”

“I care about Levy,” Harry says, “I want to make sure he’s happy with baby demon.”

“Levy _is_ happy.” Louis argues, “He loves Lexi just the way he is.”

The adults pause and stare at Levy who wraps himself in Alex as if clinging to his favourite comfort blanket. Alex clings back just as tightly.

“See,” Louis says proudly, “They are a very happy couple.”

“Yes,” Harry says, “Now when Miss Emma’s diffused the situation.”

“What’s wrong with getting a little help from family?” Louis argues back against his husband.

Before Harry can mouth off against the mother of his children, Edward and Liam come rushing in, both looking angered. “Where are our trophies?” Edward asks.

“They are due back home any minute.” Louis makes a confused face at the thunderous looks on the husbands’ faces. “Aren’t they?”

“They are due back five minutes ago.” Liam says, his eyes red. “Damn it,” He hisses, “I knew I should have gone with them.”

“There is a lot of heavy security there,” Harry reminds Liam. He used to attend a lot of these types of events, modelling shows and all that, “Niall is very safe, and Zayn is with him.”

“And who will protect Zayn?” Liam hates himself for not considering his husband a fellow alpha, but just another person he needs to protect, and judging from the understanding look Edward is giving him, his best friend feels the same way.

“There’s already been a kidnapping,” Edward makes an annoyed sound when reminded of the time Harry and Zayn were stolen from them, “I’m not going through that nonsense again.”

“Woah,” Louis says, “Woah, you guys,” He stops his alphas from going any further. Levy is sensing his father’s panicked emotions and is responding by getting scared again, whimpering in Alex’s arms, “Stop. Why are we jumping to such scary conclusions? They are a few minutes late.”

Edward produces Louis’ phone from his suit pocket, making his mate glare, “Text your blond, please.”

“Why do you have my phone,” Louis hisses up at his crazy husband. “Bad crazy alpha.” He makes a face as Edward hands him his phone, but obeys and texts Niall, frowning when he doesn’t receive a response within the next five minutes. His cute blond always replies back, making sure Louis knows he is Niall’s number one.

“Okay,” Liam growls, Edward right beside him, “We are going over there.”

“Everything’s okay,” Harry says, but he has a pinched frown on his face and he’s texting Zayn on his phone and he is following his brother out the babies’ room. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“I just got off phone with management,” Marcel runs down the hall, toward his brothers and Liam, “They are saying everything’s fine but I don’t believe them.”

“Damn right,” Liam’s eyes are red as blood. “Shady fuckers,” He hisses, keeping his voice strictly to alpha hearing range, “I told them to have Niall and Zayn home by eight. It’s fucking eight-fifteen.”

“Ugh,” Edward makes an irritated sound, “Stealing our trophies before we go back to work. How disgusting is this?”

“I can’t go through this,” Liam tells the triplets, who give him sympathetic looks, “I can’t deal with losing Zayn and Niall and…” He can’t finish and doesn’t need to. The brothers know Liam is talking about his newly discovered unborn baby.

“Maybe they just stopped by somewhere to get dinner?” Marcel tries his best to be optimistic for Liam’s sake.

“Without telling us?” Edward makes a face, “That’s just torture.” Niall’s pregnant. Zayn knows how sensitive his condition is, and what he’s doing to Liam, and how important it is for them to be together as soon as possible.

“Zayn isn’t answering,” Harry frowns at his phone.

“No he isn’t,” Liam has been calling his husband for the past hour. Every single one of those calls have gone to voicemail.

“Stay calm,” Edward can’t believe he’s the one actually saying these words. Usually these words are said to him, “We will find trophy and blond.”

“I can’t stand this,” Liam pleads to the triplets, “Please put a stop to this,” He is feeling very uneasy right now. He knows very well he might just be overacting and that Zayn and Niall might be on their way home, and management might have snuck them out another way because the fans were particularly rambunctious tonight (ridiculously so, especially for a book signing of all things), and Liam is probably freaking out for no reason, and please god let him be freaking out for no reason…

“I am also getting an answering machine,” Marcel frowns when he tries to call Niall’s management again.

“Wonderful,” Edward smiles sweetly and takes Marcel’s cell from him, “Hey cocksuckers, pick up the fucking phone or we’re coming over there.”

“Oh my god,” Liam has to brace himself against the wall. Management dodging them surely means they have lost his precious mates and unborn baby and are trying to delay telling him.

“I guess we’re going over there,” Edward huffs and throws Marcel’s phone at him, rolling his eyes when baby brother squeals and scrambles to catch his precious mobile. All his business contacts are in there.

“Stay calm,” Edward tells Liam who is hyperventilating, “Stay calm, wife.”

“If I lose them I will die,” Liam sobs, “Please raise Levy with proper values,” He begs Marcel who makes soothing, rumbling sounds in his chest, in a futile effort to calm Liam down, “Please make sure Alex doesn’t become too much like Edward.”

“Bitch whatever,” Edward scoffs.

 “Alexander is Edward as fuck.” Harry says truthfully.

“Everything will be okay.” Marcel says soothingly, “Just breathe. Think positive thoughts.”

“I am a terrible husband.” Liam whines.

A loud smack echoes through the hallway. Harry and Marcel gasp as Liam holds his jaw protectively, making a terrified whimpering sound. “You are a horrible wife,” Edward sneers at Liam, “But you have never been anything but a decent owner to those two cunts.”

“I can’t lose them,” Liam says tearfully, “I swear to god, Edward, I can’t fucking lose them.”

“Don’t think the worst.” Marcel begs Liam, “Please.”

Edward makes an annoyed sound, “If wife doesn’t think the worst how he will prepare for it? Our trophies have been snatched.” He says, as Harry frantically redials Zayn and Niall’s phones. “The first twenty-four hours are the most important in missing cases.”

“Edward,” Marcel hisses at his brother as Liam sobs helplessly, “We don’t know that’s what happened.”

“We don’t know that’s _not_ what happened.” Edward counters, “Until we have our whores back, we are operating on the assumption that our property has been abducted.”

“I’m scared,” Harry makes a worried sound, “I don’t like this.”

“Good boy,” Edward ruffles Harry’s curls, “Get pissed off. Remember when you were kidnapped?” He smirks when Harry nods and pouts, “Well somebody just took Zayn, _again._ And blond bitch.”

Harry’s eyes turn red. He is upset. He is not here for this.

“You stay with Louis,” Edward orders Marcel. He’s not about to leave the mother of his children alone and pregnant with four babies.

Marcel sighs and frowns worriedly. With Liam so emotionally compromised, he should really be involved in the search party to make sure the alpha make sensible, thoughtful decisions.

“I promise to rip as many knots off as possible,” Edward grabs Marcel’s shoulders. “But Harry’s got better senses. He should hunt with us.”

 _I’ve lost everything._ Liam thinks desolately as Edward demands Marcel hand his machete over and Marcel feigns ignorance and Harry runs to the master bedroom and comes back with the blade, ignoring Marcel’s devastated expression completely.

“You have your entire life to be pathetic,” Edward makes sure Marcel’s machete is well-hidden inside his coat, tucked into his pants. “Let’s go bring the decorations back. The house is starting to look ugly and dark already.”

“Try to stay out of prison,” Marcel begs the husbands, but he is doubtful. He is already getting his bankers on the line; one never knows when one needs bail money.

“Thank god nothing too difficult is lined up tomorrow.” Edward says. He has already let the hospital know three doctors aren’t coming back from vacation on time. “Let’s hope the population stays healthy.” On-call doctors are getting more work than ever and are probably celebrating at getting so many day-shifts.

“Edward,” Liam sniffles, “You should go to work. Harry and I can handle this.”

“Don’t be a cunt,” Edward gives Liam a disgusted look, “For once in your life, don’t be a fucking cunt.”

“The hospital needs you.” Liam steels himself. “It’s probably nothing. Niall and Zayn probably tricked security and took a cab and…”

“Why are we doing this?” Edward makes an annoyed sound. “Why do you push me away? Why are you so emotionally distant?”

“We are wasting precious throat-ripping time.” Harry whines and kicks Liam, hard. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Marcel makes his way toward the babies’ room as he speaks into his phone, his tone tense as his banker gives him attitude, “Just have some money ready. I don’t know how much. I don’t know yet, the bail hasn’t been set yet!” He snaps. “Just be ready.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

“This happens all the time.”

“Does it?” Liam narrows his eyes at the dozen pantsuits smiling pleasantly up at him.

“Acts like to pull disappearances constantly. It’s spoiled behaviour which comes with fame.” The woman _in charge_ tells Liam with a ghoulish grin, “It’s their way of asserting their independence.”

It’s obvious the beta management would like to conduct their own search before admitting to the alpha they have lost their mate. Precious pursuit time would be lost by then.

“Our bitches wouldn’t do that.” Edward tells the suit, which is cheap and ugly compared to his Armani perfection. “Our whores know their place.”

“All this success changes people,” Management gestures outside, to the fans screaming for Niall still, begging for just one glimpse, one look, one smile. “Trust us.”

“Why would we trust you?” Edward snarks down at the woman who looks like she snorts coins for sustenance, “I wouldn’t feel safe using my credit card around you.”

“They will be back before you know it.”

“You’ve lost them,” Liam manages to look like a homeless dog (which is apt considering his home is literally missing) despite having blood red eyes and it’s a skill homeboy needs to patent, “How could you?” He says it with such pain; even soulless management looks slightly guilty.

And then the blank smiles go back on.

“You alphas are overreacting. Niall is a funny guy. He is probably just playing a prank and convinced his husband to go along.”

“Zayn and Niall are parents.” Harry sniffles. “They wouldn’t do that to their son.”

“Ugh,” Edward groans, “Look at these cunts,” He gestures to suits, “Do they look like they have any answers?”

“No,” Harry and Liam say sadly.

“Where were Niall and Zayn last seen?” Edward asks random middle aged bitches, “Can you tell us that? Or are you going to keep wasting valuable time?”

There is a moment of shiftiness, and middle aged cunts give each other looks, and there is hushed communication, and the head cunt nods and decides to lead the worried husbands to where they last saw Niall and Zayn.

\----------

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Louis laughs to himself and it’s tense and Marcel smiles back just as tensely. “They are probably stuck in traffic or something.”

“Of course,” Marcel places a kiss in Louis’ hair. “Naturally.”

The babies can sense how stressed their mum is, and that blond mommy is absent, and most of their dads are missing and not in a usual, _they all went to work and are coming and going kind of way,_ and more in an ominous kind of absent which everyone is sensing. Levy is plopped on the floor, wrapped up in the hoodie Niall was wearing before he left. Desolate whimpering can be heard from the bundle. The triplet babies are hovering around him, trying to offer comfort and feelings of safety, which is pretty damn hard considering they are scared themselves.

“I should eat something,” Louis trembles and stands up, smiling when Marcel helps him, “And have something ready for the blond whenever he decides to show up.” The unspoken, _dear god let him be back for dinner,_ isn’t missed by his husband at all.

“The baby is hungry.” Marcel says soothingly, placing a comforting hand on Louis’ stomach. The omega needs to eat more often, even between standard meals. He is after all, in second trimester and growing a puppy inside him.

“I’m starting to feel like this idiot’s housewife,” Louis laugh’s at Niall’s picture, and it’s the fakest, most frightened laugh, and he’s trying his hardest not to freak out because with the gender reassignment he’s had, his body can go to hell with emotional disturbance and there’s a baby inside him who can get very hurt very fast at mummy’s distress, and there are babies nearby who need Louis until they grow up and Louis needs to stay the fuck calm.

 _Stay calm,_ Louis begs himself, _Stay calm please, you fucking moron._

“He’s lucky to have you,” Marcel says honestly, “We all are.” That said, he gathers Louis against his chest, “Stop worrying.”

“Please don’t say that,” Louis sighs as Marcel wraps his arms around his mate, “Please stop.”

“Then what am I supposed to say?”

“Tell me Niall’s coming back.”

“Niall _is_ coming back.” Marcel says, and his voice is firm and he is speaking from his very soul. “Niall is absolutely coming back.”

“Tell me Zayn is coming back.”

“Of course he is.” Marcel soothes, and this so natural for him. He has a very nurturing personality, and Emma has inherited this personality from her daddy, she is currently hugging Levy and cuddling him in her arms as the adults talk, “As if Liam will let anything happen to the father of his children.”

“They’ve only been gone a few hours,” Louis can’t help the desperate little sob which escapes despite his best efforts and he is failing so badly at being a good mum right now.

“Positive thoughts,” Marcel rubs Louis’ lower back lovingly.

“I will tie Niall up when he comes back!” Louis whimpers, “He won’t be able to leave his bed.”

“That sounds fair,” Marcel says, much to Louis’ surprise. Usually his irritatingly sensible husband is trying to talk his wife out of such crazy shenanigans. “You do what you have to do, Louis.”

“Well,” Louis says, surprised at Marcel’s compliance with his bondage scheme, “He can have bathroom breaks, I mean, he’s pregnant. I won’t be too mean.”

“I understand completely,” Marcel leads Louis over to the new couches (which Anne had absolutely detested and mocked for hours) and sits Louis down in his lap, sighing when Alex watches his parents for a few minutes, and then tries to pull Levy in his lap, making an annoyed sound when the operation doesn’t go as smoothly. Where daddy Marcel has long, strong legs on which mummy can comfortably sit, Alex is cute and fat and Levy is cute and tiny and they are just two cute blobs of cuteness right now and their seating arrangement falls flat quickly.

Louis sniffles cutely as he watches his babies, Alex and Levy cuddling as usual and Jamie and Emma watching like faithful sentries, “I have to survive for them.” He states.

“You have to live and enjoy your life because you deserve it.” Marcel frowns at the ominous implications behind Louis’ words.

“Please distract me,” Louis shudders in Marcel’s embrace and begs, “Please babe.”

Marcel understands that by _distract_ Louis means bring him mind back from the horrifying worst case scenarios it’s effortlessly conjuring up. “You know what I’ve always wanted?” He whispers in Louis’ ear.

“What?” Louis whispers.

“A summer wedding.” Marcel answers, placing soft kisses along Louis’ jawline.

“That’s so cliché,” Louis says, smiling a little as Marcel hugs him close.

“And?” Marcel growls a little, “It will give you enough time to recover from the baby, and Niall will still be pregnant in wedding pictures.”

Louis giggles in Marcel’s arms. “Dumb blond.” He sniffles, “He doesn’t even show that much when he’s knocked up!”

“He will still be obviously pregnant and everyone will know.” Marcel promises. “Zayn will upstage Harry and look better than him, and we will probably end up marrying him instead of Haz.”

“Good,” Louis nuzzles Marcel’s shoulder. He is starting to feel better already. Marcel’s absolute certainty that Niall and Zayn will be back and with their family trumps any anxiety he is feeling, anxiety which can be lethal to his unborn puppy.

“We can get you all dressed up and you can look so pretty,” Marcel says, “Well, prettier than you already do.” He tells Louis, “You are a very pretty babe.”

“I lured Niall into my trap with my looks,” Louis says. “He is shallow that way.”

“He sure is. He found the prettiest omega and started a life with him.” Marcel can sense the sadness in Louis’ hormones starting to disperse. Judging from how much calmer the babies are, they can also sense how much better their mum is feeling.

“Well,” Louis separates from Marcel and smiles, and it’s small but real, “He’s started a life with me so the stupid blond better come back here and end it. He doesn’t get to run away from me.”

“Damn right,” Marcel prays that the affirmations he is so freely and readily making to the mother of his children prove to be correct, that Zayn and Niall just snuck off somewhere like a couple of horny teenagers, but they wouldn’t do that to their helpless baby son. Hell, if they needed time off they could have just asked, and Marcel would damn well organize some time alone for the couple if they were feeling this much of a need for space.

 _Is that all this is?_ Marcel thinks worriedly as Louis rushes over to the kitchen to get a quick snack so he can quickly return to the puppies, who are piled up on top of each other sadly. _A desperate need for space? Please let this just be a need to get away from us for a little while…_

They’ve all been living in each other’s pockets for a while and maybe Zayn needed to take Niall and just be away for a little while.

 _Yes,_ Marcel thinks desperately as Louis rushes back into the living room and drops down beside the puppy pile, cooing at the sad babies, Levy in particular, who is limp in Alex’s hold. _Please let them be safe and sound somewhere._

At this point Marcel wouldn’t even be mad at the couple for running off like irresponsible kids, and worrying their husband and child. _It’s not like them,_ Something deeply ingrained in Marcel tells him, _To run off like this,_ Zayn is an introvert by nature and Niall is a baby boy at heart but they are both parents and Levy always comes first and the two flourish in the nest’s environment. Niall chooses to cling to Louis when he’s not with his husbands and Zayn has a great friendship with Liam and the triplets.

Marcel could so easily panic and freak out right now but his puppies are watching, and the mother of his children is distressed enough without him adding to the potentially life-threatening sadness so the alpha smiles reassuringly at his family. “Who’s ready for some chocolate milk?”

Everyone but Jamie is up for it. The puppy makes a hateful face. He hates anything chocolate. It makes him sleepy bye bye. Even baby Levy perks up a little at the thought of the delicious drink.

Marcel grabs two triplets, Jamie and Levy, and lets Louis follow with Emma and Levy.

\----------

“I recognize that scent,” Edward sniffs delicately, “Expensive and out of reach.”

“It’s Zayn,” Liam says desperately.

“I smell baby,” Harry says, “And Niall.”

“It leads over there,” Edward gestures to the exit.

“I will drag y’all in court,” Harry promises the suits, “I swear.”

“Believe it,” Edward says as he leads a hysterical Liam out the exit, “Don’t go by his sweet, innocent face. Hazza is a complete cunt in court.”

“Sure am,” Harry hisses at management who are already calling _their_ lawyers.

“We did everything by the book,” Head cunt assures Liam, “We swear.”

“I shall use every overpriced textbook I own to assure your demise,” Harry states, making Edward nod sagely as he pushes Liam out the door, into the dead of the night.

\----------

“Where am I?” Niall asks the couple staring down at him sadly. “How the hell did I get here?” He hasn’t been drugged (thank god, because he’s pregnant and his baby doesn’t need that) but he’s confused and disoriented and he needs Zayn and Zayn isn’t here and this is seriously upsetting.

“Welcome to our home,” the female says warmly. Her lips are smiling but her eyes are crying and her expression reminds Niall of his mother and he wants to scream a little.

“Where is my husband?” Niall says desperately when he realizes his wrists are tied down to the arms of the chair he’s sitting on.

“That depends on you now, doesn’t it, Mr. Horan?” The man says, his voice kind, “Whether or not you cooperate with us?”

“What?” Niall says, unable to control the feeling of extreme panic he feels, trying desperately to free himself from the chains holding him to the chair. _What the fuck is happening?_ The last memory he can recall is meeting and greeting with happy, loving fans, Zayn’s arms safe and sound around him.

“You feel those?” The woman’s tone goes from maternal to cold, “Those chains are hard to break? Well the chains tying your husband down are electrical. Either you obey like a good boy, or your alpha gets shocked to death. Your choice.”

 _This is a nightmare._ Niall whimpers as the room goes dark around him. _I’m having a bad dream._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	86. Chapter 86

“We have been walking for hours,” Harry sighs, shivering, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I will walk for bloody years if I have to.” Liam growls. “I don’t give a fuck.” His muscular legs have a lot of stamina but even they are starting to hurt.

Harry and Liam have no idea where they are going. Absolutely none. They are basically following Edward now, trusting his superior nose.

They are on a deserted road, dark. The stars above do nothing to light up the atmosphere and even the alphas are having trouble seeing in the dark.

“Where are we even going?” Liam can’t smell anything at this point. While Harry is perfectly content to follow his brother until the end of time, Liam is scared and doubtful and needs to know his best friend is leading them in the correct direction.

Liam trusts Edward completely, and understands how powerful the psycho’s senses are. He knows that Edward can follow Zayn and Niall’s scents even now when Liam and Harry’s noses lost track. But Liam is not just a fellow doctor and an alpha right now. He’s a husband, and he’s scared, and he’s questioning Edward even though it’s blasphemous to question a freak of nature.

Liam’s freak of nature.

“I don’t know yet,” Edward says, remarkably patient, “But it’s toward a gated community.”

“I’m cold.” Harry sighs. He’s not as muscular as Liam, and not as… well whatever the hell Edward’s natural enhancement is! He is a pretty princess of an alpha and he needs to be insulated please!

“Here,” Liam takes off his coat, and thrusts it toward Harry.

“Thanks daddy.” Harry doesn’t even pretend to turn the nice offering down and quickly puts the large, warm coat on over his own, basking in Liam’s sexy musky alpha scent.

“What kind of community?” Liam sighs, “Fuck.” They had to leave their cars back at the hotel parking where book signing was, because Edward needs to walk slowly, and sniff delicately at the wind currents, and that’s where Harry and Liam simply can’t keep up and have to rely on their ridiculously advanced companion.

“I don’t know.” Edward shrugs, focused on his task like a good blood hound should be. “I don’t do gates.” Rich bitches love to hole themselves up in gated communities to provide an illusion of safety for their families. Edward would prefer it if cunts broke in and he took a bath in their sweet, sweet blood.

How Vampire Diaries. Twilight. What have you.

“Stop questioning cray cray,” Harry says innocently, “Edward knows what he’s doing.”

“Thank you, Harold.” Edward tells his sibling, making the younger twin preen. He craves the approval.

“I know Edward knows what he’s doing,” Liam glares at Harry in the dark, huffing when Harry giggles at daddy’s annoyed look. “I just…”

“Miss your toys,” Edward mumbles as he cocks his head to the side, making Harry coo at the adorable dog, “We know. But you are distracting me. Shut the fuck up, wife.”

“Sorry,” Liam grumbles.

“It’s okay,” Edward says sugary sweet, “I just need you to know your place for once, while your one true alpha figures out where your decorations went.”

Edward makes Liam feel so okay. His presence, the fact that he is able to follow Zayn and Niall’s scents even now. It’s remarkable how a person who shouldn’t be able to function in society by any psychiatric definition is basically holding Liam together right now.

“Ugh I can feel the puppy eyes,” Edward makes a disgusted sound, “Even in this fucking pitch blackness I can feel the fucking eyes on my back. Harry is he making the damn eyes?”

“Daddy is making the eyes,” Harry confirms.

“Cut it out, wife.” Edward snaps at Liam. “Puppy eyes are not even suitable on actual puppies.” Talking about pups reminds Edward of his precious little angel. “Lord knows my dear Alexander is irritated as fuck without his nanny.” Baby Alex loves Niall and must be going crazy without blond mommy.

“All babies love Niall.” Harry drawls.

Liam is dying with worry for his mates. They haven’t even bothered calling the police yet. Management can do that whenever they damn well feel like it. The husbands will handle business here.

 _Is this an alpha kidnapping?_ Liam wonders. _No. It feels different._ There were no scents left behind the last time for Edward to trace. These kidnappers are different. They have taken an omega as well as an alpha. Alpha kidnappers _never_ do that. Ever. In fact, it’s a proven fact that an alpha never gets snatched while in their omega’s company.

Alphas have started taking their submissives everywhere for protection, which is irony because it’s been the other way around for centuries.

“Daddy, don’t stress,” Harry says to Liam, “Edward finds everyone. He was always a bitch to play hide and seek with. He’d hunt me and Marcel down and make us give blow jobs. How that was supposed to be a punishment is beyond me.” Edward’s dick is delicious.

“Ah childhood years,” Edward takes a moment from trophy hunting and smiles fondly, “So innocent and pure.”

“Don’t you lose focus,” Liam smacks Edward’s arse, hard. “Keep going.”

“Daddy is so hard core,” Edward gives Liam a scandalized look. If anyone else spanked his bottom they would lose his arm, but coming from Liam it’s super flattering.

“I don’t understand what this daddy kink is about,” Liam scolds the twins in his company, “But it’s ridiculous.” He actually kind of really likes it and would never admit it. He is everyone’s daddy and hopes he can live up to the reputation. It’s bad enough he has to care for his mates, now the triplets also call him daddy and it’s stressful.

What if Liam doesn’t have what it takes to be a daddy? What if all this time, Liam is not even good enough, and he’s lost his mates and baby, and Levy is an orphan because Liam is literal trash.

Harry gasps at Liam. “I understand you are upset right now and that your world is ending but do _not_ disrespect daddy culture. I will destroy you in court.”

“You have no case.” Liam snaps at Harry, who has become so much more comfortable in his role as the family lawyer and has started threatening to sue everyone, including family members. “I am a bad daddy.” Liam sighs, feeling so weighed down by worry. “Zayn can be daddy when he comes back.”

“What?” Harry makes an appalled sound, “What?” He now sounds intrigued. His ridiculous shoes are not made for walking and he’s actually limping a little. As dominant as he is, in this boss of a group, he is quite a princess, and he kind of likes it. “Daddy, will you carry me?” At Liam’s angry glare, he smirks, “Well Zayn isn’t back yet. And Daddy Zayn would totally carry me.”

“Trophy so would.” Edward sides with Harry. Zayn’s upper body strength is extreme despite his lean built.

“Harry can walk.” Liam grumbles. “We all need to conserve our energy in case there is a fight waiting ahead.”

“A fight to the death,” Edward pats his side comfortingly, where Marcel’s machete is resting happily. Ironically, Edward had gifted this blade to his baby brother on his sixteenth birthday. So many loving baby memories. Edward smiles tenderly at the innocence.

“Who would do this?” Liam sobs a little as they pass another fucking sandy hill. “Who?”

“Some awful cunt who thinks they can steal our property and get away with it?” Edward scoffs. “Who cares why they did it? Let’s get our bitches back.”

“We just got Niall pregnant again.” Harry says mournfully. “This is such a blessed time.” He would seriously prefer it if it was his dimpled, clumsy, green-eyed spawn growing in Niall, but a Liam Jr. miracle is totally welcome. Harry just wants a baby. Just give Harry a baby.

“What if they are hurting Niall?” They are in a very open, airy area, and yet there suddenly isn’t enough oxygen for Liam’s lungs. “Has he eaten anything?” His baby blond always needs so much food during first trimester, and what if Liam’s puppy is still hungry? “What if Zayn is hurt?” His husband sure as hell wouldn’t hand their Nialler over without a damn good fight.

“Probably.” Edward shrugs. He wants to keep Liam mentally prepared. There is a good chance Zayn won’t be in good shape when they find him. “Trophy would rather have his knot ripped out than just stand by and let blondie be targeted.”

“You are not making daddy feel better,” Harry scolds Edward.

“I’m not trying to.” Edward says, keeping a track of Niall’s scent, which is easier to follow for his inner alpha, especially now that that dumb blond has went and gone himself knocked up again. How? Edward promises to investigate once they actually retrieve said blond. Omega biology is so fucking tricky.

Zayn’s scent is laced with blood and Edward won’t mention it. The last thing he needs is Dr. Payne having another emotional episode.

“I just want them back,” Liam lets out a panicked breath. “I just want all three of them back.” His unborn child is the most vulnerable. That innocent being needs to be carefully managed. It’s a high-risk pregnancy. Fuck, Liam has no idea what kind of pregnancy it is. _Niall what the fuck?_ He scolds his mate inwardly. _You’re killing me babe._ He is furious with Zayn, who has gotten himself kidnapped for the second fucking time.

“Of course they will be back.” Edward promises. “And punished.”

“Absolutely not,” Liam snaps, “Edward, what the fuck?”

“How many times has Zayn been snatched now?” Edward asks.

“Twice,” Harry replies quickly.

“It’s not his fault.” Liam says in his hubby’s defense. “Stop it.”

“And Niall could have waited until your spawn was out of his tight little body before he got stolen.”

“He couldn’t help it, you idiot.” Liam can’t help but feel better at Edward’s stupidity, and he loves Edward so much for it. It’s such a welcome distraction. Edward is so difficult and amazing.

“Timing is everything.” Harry says sagely. “Niall needs to prioritize.”

“We should have brought nom nom.” Liam grumbles.

“For the kidnappers?” Harry asks.

“For you.” Liam tells Harry, who is honest to god skipping and what the fucking Jesus Christ is the guy’s problem?

“Harold,” Edward snaps at his twin. “What the fuck.”

“I get to rescue Zayn again.” Harry says, a content look on his face. Curls beautiful and perfect even after hours of walking in freezing cold. He truly is a work of art. Yves Saint Laurent needs to hire the bitch as a spokesperson.

“It’s a team effort this time.” Edward hisses when they hit a fork in the road and now it’s two directions to choose from and the three of them are standing around, looking both ways like idiots.

“Which way?” Liam asks breathily.

“There is only one direction.” Harry says.

“Unless they went both ways to throw us off,” Edward growls. “Took trophy toward one road, blond to another.”

“No,” Harry says, squinting, struggling to make out the view. “This seems personal.”

“Fuck,” Liam almost doubles over; so much in agony is he. “How would we even know?”

“This isn’t an organization.” Edward sniffs carefully and starts walking again, much to Liam’s relief, because god knows he can’t sense anything. “It seems like one group going one way.” After careful deliberation he starts walking again.

Harry follows Edward without hesitation. Liam composes himself enough to do the same.

\----------

“Hey baby,” Louis coos at Levy, who whimpers. “Please go to sleep?”

Jamie and Emma have managed to fall into restless slumber in their mum’s arms. Alex is sitting beside Louis, who is begging the youngest baby to take some rest.

Marcel sighs. He has been staring at his phone sadly for the past hour now. It’s dead. His stupid phone is fucking dead. No response from his brothers. No good news from Liam. Nothing from Zayn or Niall.

“Anything?” Louis asks his husband.

“No,” Marcel makes sure his smile is warm and reassuring and perfectly dimpled, “Haz and the others are probably out of cell reach.” God knows where Zayn and Niall are.

Louis smiles tensely. Levy is limp in his arms and whimpering pathetically. His eyes, the baby blues he inherited from his mommy, are wide open.

Alex is feeling very helpless right now and he absolutely despises this emotion, much like his saintly father.

Father is god.

Alex hopes father brings blond mommy and grown up Levy home soon. This is ridiculous! Where the holy crap are all of Lexi’s people?

“Aww,” Louis gives his son, who is glaring into space hatefully, a loving look, “Baby bunny. Everything will be okay. Mum promises.”

Alex truly hates it when his mum is sad. Like what the hell is this garbage? He can’t do anything about any of this. He has never been this upset.

“Here,” Louis hands Levy over to Alex, who holds his fat baby arms out, “You try.”

Levy makes a confused sound when Alex presses him into the mattress and tries to smother his sadness away.

Marcel sighs at crazy ass Alex. He remembers Edward as a child, and this is exactly how their older brother would comfort them whenever things went south. Throw them on a flat surface and press their feelings away. History truly has a way of repeating itself.

Levy struggles under Alex’s hold, but then sighs and succumbs. His eyes start to feel heavy. His body goes limp under the larger baby’s weight. He is asleep within minutes.

“Well done, Alexander,” Marcel mimics Edward’s posh, arrogant tone, sighing when Alex giggles and squeals, kicking his chubby legs in delight. Even fake father is better than no father!

“So much hero worship,” Louis smiles lovingly. It’s so endearing how much Alex looks up to Edward, and tries to be like his psychotic sperm donor. It’s honestly the cutest thing in the whole world. “How adorable is baby Lexi bunny?”

“Yes, _adorable_ , that’s the word.” Marcel says, deeply disturbed as Alex makes sure Levy’s body is completely covered so that no nightmares can get to him!

“Oh hush,” Louis smacks Marcel’s arm. “Stop it. Everyone’s so judgemental about my baby bunny.” While everyone else sees Edward Jr. Louis sees a helpless, cute, sweet, darling baby boy capable of nothing but love and compassion. A mother’s love is truly blind.

“Louis,” Marcel is glad his mate’s mind is on the children, “babe, we just need to make sure we handle Alex carefully.”

“What’s to handle,” Louis scoffs, as Alex yawns. Now that Levy’s asleep, Lexi is feeling all peaceful and has no problem nuzzling his mum’s side and settling into a comfortable sleeping spot for himself and Levy. He understands completely well that blond mommy is missing, and until he comes back, Levy can share Alex’s mum.

“We should put them in their cribs.” Marcel whispers in Louis’ hair. Jamie and Emma are asleep in Louis’ lap, and Alex and Levy are hugging his side, content to sleep next to the unborn baby they have been promised.

“No,” Louis says stubbornly. “They can all sleep here.” His worst nightmare seems to be coming true. His family is missing, and as a mum, he is far too afraid to let his babies sleep in their cribs tonight.

“Okay,” Marcel kisses Louis’ trembling lips, “The puppies are not going anywhere.”

“Damn right.” Louis wishes he could be tough right now, but his emotional control is worse than it’s ever been. He is truly pathetic. He needs to survive, to live with full force for his babies. How can he possibly attend his children’s college graduation, Alex and Levy’s wedding, live to see his grandchildren, if he is too weak to live through this? What of the innocent baby he is carrying right now? What about Niall’s baby? The first trimester is the trickiest for any pregnancy, but Niall’s condition is so delicate… What if the kidnappers are being physically forceful with Louis’ baby blond, and…

“Hey,” Marcel’s voice forces Louis to snap out of his nightmarish reverie. “Come back.” The husband begs his mate to _not_ think of the worst, to keep his mind relaxed. Louis’ condition is truly delicate. He needs to keep his thoughts positive.

“This is hell,” Louis admits as Marcel starts placing the babies between them, so mum and dad can sleep on either side of them.

“More like purgatory,” Marcel rubs Jamie’s tummy, who likes being the little spoon just like daddy Harry. The puppy makes a pleased sound when Emma hugs him from behind, making her twin feel safe in sleep. Alex on the other hand makes sure Levy is underneath him as soon as possible. He is very domineering, even at such a young age. Baby Levy finds comfort in Alex’s weight, but the sad frown on his sleeping face doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis.

“Just yesterday we were all together,” Louis lets out a tired, drained sound. “How is this even happening?”

“Sleep,” Marcel commands, channelling his older, more dominant brothers a little, satisfied when Louis obeys and closes his eyes, those ridiculous lashes resting against pretty cheekbones.  This family’s awful reality will be unfortunately waiting for them when they wake. Unless Zayn and Niall turn up before Louis and the babies wake up for the next day, which is starting to look really unlikely.

 _It’s Malik. You missed me. Leave a message, and I will call back if I feel like it._ Zayn’s beautiful voice greets Marcel for what has to be the hundred thousandth time and he is starting to hate his life a little.

 

 


	87. Chapter 87

“You’re not listening,” The brunette pouts at Niall, “Why aren’t you listening?”

Niall stares at the girl blankly. He has no words. For the first time in his life, he has been rendered speechless.

“You kids play nice,” The woman, Niall cannot remember for the life of him what the fuck name she introduced herself with, gives the blond a warning look. Her husband has fucked off somewhere. Niall is legit too afraid to ask where.

“So,” The girl, who can’t be more than sixteen, plays with her hair, “What do you want to do for the day?”

“Niall has to eat first, dear.” The mother? Aunt? Guardian? Caretaker? What the fuck is she? What the fuck is this?

“Niall?” The girl giggles at the male. “What do you want to eat?”

“Peanut butter sandwich,” Niall mumbles. It’s full of protein and extremely good for his baby. “And vodka.” These cunts don’t seem to know he’s knocked up and he would like to keep it that way.

The girl lets out a loud giggle. The matronly caretaker glares down at Niall, “Mr. Horan,” She says sternly, “Lily is underage.”

“Mom,” _Lily,_ tells who Niall has now learned is the teenage cunt’s mother, “Let Niall drink.”

“Absolutely not.” Mother says, “Peanut butter sandwiches coming up.”

Niall has to fight the sigh of relief which threatens to escape his lips. Now he doesn’t have to pretend to drink the fucking alcohol, all the while disposing of it somewhere in this dumb girl’s room.

“Do you like this hair cut?” The girl, Lily, asks, “I got it just for you.”

“It’s nice,” Niall forces himself to smile.

“Louis has the same haircut currently.” The girl blushes. “I don’t have the cheekbones he does, but I just presented. Give me a break.” Truly, she smells like a newly presented omega. She has roundness to her face, a sort of innocence.

“It looks great,” Something tells Niall this child is very… fragile. A rich girl, judging from the thousand dollar a bottle fragrances on her dresser table (Zayn darling has similar ones, just the masculine versions), and the carpeting is ridiculous, and the drapes… everything in this room is pricey as fuck. It seems as if this spoiled child is used to having everything handed to her, including Niall himself.

“You think so?” Lily lights up. “Really?”

“Sure,” Niall says as the chick honest to god starts glowing at her fellow omega’s fake ass praise.

“Well,” Lily gushes, “I know how much you like Louis, so I will try to be more like him for you.”

“Umm,” Niall prays to god him and his baby get through this nightmare intact, and that Zayn is safe and sound somewhere, and that Louis is okay (the actual Louis, not this awful cheap version watching him with a disturbing amount of love).

“My hips are not as curvy as his.” Lily stands up and shakes her ass a little, “But I have just presented, hopefully I will fill out a little in a few years, and you can find me more attractive.”

“Umm,” Niall says again, unable to really come up with anything else. _For the love of whoever is running this universe, don’t let me be here in a few years._

“I know,” Lily says, self-deprecation in her voice, “You don’t see me being that beautiful, but you have to understand, Louis is a lot older, and he probably wasn’t that pretty when he just presented.”

“Okay,” Niall says. Louis’ alpha past is obviously not known here, or the fact that he was always a sublime creature of delicious curviness. Sixteen year old Louis, twenty-six, hell, Louis will be hot when he’s sixty-seven. Believe in the Tomlinson.

“Your sandwiches, Mr. Horan.” Mother walks in, and hands Niall his food. The blond accepts it, and takes a good sniff of the plate. _It doesn’t smell drugged. Please god, don’t let it be drugged._ His innocent baby doesn’t need any more of this trauma.

“How are you two getting along?” The lady of the house asks the two omegas.

“Niall is so funny.” Lily giggles.

 _I have literally said four words since I’ve been here…_ Niall thinks miserably as matron gives the room a harsh look, one of a criticising soldier, and leaves again.

“Uh,” Niall brings himself to speak, after he forces himself to inhale the sandwiches, because lord knows his poor baby needs the sustenance. The food tastes fine, but Niall hates it nonetheless. He would rather have Louis’ cupcakes, or Liam’s super healthy salads. His baby deserves the ultimate overprotective love of his omega boyfriend and husbands. “Where is my alpha?”

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Lily looks upset. “Why are you even with him?”

 _Sometimes angels descend upon humanity and mate with mortals._ “Can I see him?” Niall dodges Lily’s question. It’s none of her god damn business. “Please?” He tries to smile. It comes out painful and ugly. Niall can see his reflection in Lily’s dresser (a breathtaking painted white wood, embedded with actual gold) and the mirror shows an ugly picture. Niall isn’t glowing. He isn’t beautiful. He looks scared, like a hostage should.

“Why are you with him?” Lily looks distressed now. “Why are you with the other one? I don’t get it.”

Before Niall can think of an answer, Lily jumps off her bed, and toward the chair Niall is sitting on, his ankles tied to the wooden legs. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Niall fights the shiver which instinctively takes over his body. It is ridiculous, because this chick is younger than him, and Niall works out, and he can easily take her; but he is in first trimester, and his condition is especially delicate, and he’s been kidnapped, so excuse him if he’s a little jumpy when his kidnapper approaches.

“You don’t have to deal with Liam and what’s-his-face anymore.”

“Any chance I can see what’s-his-face?” Niall fights the urge to punch the chick in the face as she nuzzles his neck, sniffing delicately. She isn’t experienced enough to figure out the sweetness in his scent from this close distance is pregnancy, and for that Niall is so damn thankful. The matron on the other hand seems worldly, and Niall needs to stay away from her. God knows what these freaks will do to his poor baby.

“You don’t have to deal with him anymore.” Lily stresses, “No more nasty alphas. It can be just the two of us.”

“Right.” Niall mumbles as the girl hugs him from behind. “Okay.” _What the holy fuck did I do to deserve this?_

“Oh,” Lily makes an understanding sound, “I get it,” She makes a squeal, “You want to say goodbye.”

Niall tries his best to fight the scared mewl which builds low in his stomach at the mention of saying a final goodbye to his angel Zayn, but a distressed sound escapes nonetheless. Lily takes it as some kind of excited sound.

“Can I take a nap first?” Lily pouts, and it’s obvious to Niall she’s studied Louis’ mannerisms (which is amazing, considering Louis hasn’t had a chance to leave the house much lately, what with the small army of babies he’s been handling).

Niall doesn’t know why she’s asking. She seems to be running this crap show. Her or the matron. Niall hasn’t decided.

“Just a few hours,” Lily blushes. She does that a lot. “I haven’t slept all night…” She lowers her lashes, in an obvious imitation of Louis’ effortless, sensual lowered lashed look, and Niall will punch her, teenage omega girl be damned. Niall might just beat the crap out of her. “I was watching you sleep.”

“Umm.” Niall finds himself saying, again. He has to fight the urge to wrap his arms around his stomach protectively as the girl hugs him around the waist.

“This is where you thank me?” Lily says.

“Thanks.” _For watching me sleep like a creeper._ Niall curses himself. Pregnancy always makes him overly sleepy. These fuckers didn’t even have to drug him and he passed out like an idiot. _I need Zayn._ He thinks miserably as the cunt unlocks his ankle cuff (under mother _and_ father’s supervision) and leads him to her four poster canopy bed, as if it’s their wedding night.

 _Please don’t make me fuck you while the creepy old couple jacks off,_ Niall begs Lily, _Please don’t make me fuck her while the creepy old couple masturbates,_ Niall begs god, _I am in hell._

Lily makes Niall rest back against the pillows and rests her head against his thighs which makes him want to slap her even more.

“No funny business.” Matron says warning.

Niall gives the parents, caregivers, whatever, a pained smile and wishes them a warm good night, all the while praying for their deaths. He will even take a meteor right now.

When the lights are out, Lily whispers, “Hey, Niall?”

“Yes?” Niall asks, already getting sleepy, and cursing himself. _How do these people not know I’m knocked up? I fall asleep like clockwork for god sakes…_

“Can you stroke my hair?”

“Umm,” Niall says for what has to be the thousandth time but complies nonetheless.

“You know in your book, when Neal and Lewis elope together?”

“Sure kid,” Niall shrugs. He honestly has no idea. He has to be constantly reminded about details of his bloody books by his stupid management (editors, what have you).

“Isn’t this kind of the same thing?”

“Eh,” Niall keeps stroking dull, lifeless hair, wishing it was Louis’ lush, glossy strands he was caressing as the saucy minx was sucking his dick. _Don’t think sexy thoughts._ He warns himself. He doesn’t need this teenage chick feeling Niall’s erection or something and thinking it’s for her dumbass.

“I hate your alphas.” Lily sniffles and nuzzles Niall’s thighs and wraps her arms around his waist and Niall wants to slap her to get away from his fucking kid. “Why do they do this to you?”

“Do what?” Oh Niall needs to hear this. This should be damn good.

“All the abuse?” Lily is sobbing now and Niall looks up at the bed’s intricate design and wonders what he’s done to deserve this because he may not be the best cunt but he contributes a lot to this fucking economy. He shops and he pays his fucking taxes. At least he thinks he does… Daddy Liam handles all that shit. _Mmm,_ Niall’s eyes get all glassy when he thinks of his alpha, _I wonder what daddy is doing right now, he better be in pursuit. Don’t leave me here._ Niall prays to Liam’s giant knot. _No one deserves this._

“You are such a good person,” Lily is continuing her crying and Niall’s jeans are ruined and he liked these jeans. They are soft and worn in enough to fall asleep in.

“You deserve my love,” Lily sniffles, and Niall makes a face at all the snot. “And you will get all of it. I promise. It will be just the two of us soon enough. We can say goodbye to your alpha, and I can give myself to you fully.”

Niall doesn’t know which part of that statement is more ominous; the _saying goodbye to Zayn_ part or the _giving herself to Niall_ part. _I don’t want her,_ Niall thinks miserably as the chick falls into a happy sleep. _Levy,_ Niall thinks of his sweet, innocent baby. _Baby, mommy’s coming back._ Niall doesn’t know how, but he’ll think of something. _Fuck my life._

 


	88. Chapter 88

“Everything will be okay,” Louis promises Levy, who rests against his chest sadly, listening to mummy’s heartbeat. It’s the only thing which calms him down. “Your mommy will be back, I promise.”

Alex’s eyes have been red all morning. He totally understands what Levy is going through. It’s as if his mum went missing all of a sudden. It would be excruciating.

Jamie and Emma are attached to Louis’ side, trying to make mummy feel better. It’s not working. Mum is miserable and it hurts. All of this hurts.

Marcel is downstairs talking to the police who have finally been clued into all of this.

“Hey,” Louis tries to keep upbeat and cheerful but it’s extremely difficult with a desolate child next to one’s heart. “Mommy will be back soon. Promise.”

Levy is having an extremely difficult time of it all. It’s one thing to not know one’s mum at all at childbirth and to pine for them, but to meet them, and fall in love with them, and to have them disappear like this is like a dagger to his tiny heart and Levy has zero energy. The baby has not been able to move all morning, simply choosing to rest against Louis because he is so soothing and familiar and okay.

Alex is furious. Watching Levy suffer like this, and to not be able to do anything about it is excruciating.  This is truly awful. He wants to beat Levy’s enemies away and there is no opponent in sight. Levy is sad and there is nothing Alex can do about it. Mummy is sad and Alex can’t fix it.

Alex is useless.

“Bunny,” Louis gives his son a worried look. Alex looks as if he’s in real agony. Jamie and Emma have moved over to their brother and are hugging him. They don’t know what to do. How to help mummy, how to help with Lexi’s anger, with Levy’s sadness. Jamie and Emma feel so upset and blond mommy’s missing and this is all so terrible and they are all so lonely because all the dads are missing.

This is awful. The babies don’t like this and would like things to go back to normal. They want mum to be angry again, instead of this desperate sadness, and they want blond, happy smiling mum back, laughing at everything loudly. They want all the fathers back. Coming and going and kissing mums making them blush and smile. The dads basically hold everything together and cater to the mums and the babies and without them everything seems so unstructured and lost.

“Okay,” Louis snaps at everyone, annoyed, “You lot need to be more optimistic.”

The triplet babies snap to attention, feeling a wave of calm take over their beings. Even baby Levy feels slightly better. He loves angry mum so much.

Louis takes a deep breath and smiles at the adoring looks directed at him. “Lexi bunny,” He says to Edward Jr., “Turn the demon eyes off.”

Alex dimples at mummy’s glare. Pretty soon, his angry red eyes turn back to their usual mismatched perfection.

“Look how much Lexi loves you,” Louis tells Levy, who whimpers. He has no energy to do anything. It seems that the life has been sucked out of him. “Look how hard he tries to be a better baby for you.”

Alex squeals when Levy lifts his head up from mummy’s chest (with great difficulty) and looks back at his best friend.

“You have to be strong for bunny.” Louis tells Levy, _Just like I have to be strong for all of you._

The issue with Louis’ condition is that it’s starting to become less about willpower and more about his body acting on its own. His mind is starting to come up with heinous worst case scenarios, which involve horrific, evil insane nightmarish visions, involving the deaths of his best friend and his husband. Every passing second has Louis’ defenses weaker, his mind losing the battle to depression. He has to be strong for four living, breathing children, and one innocent, helpless, unborn life, completely reliant on Louis.

Louis needs to get his shit together, and it gets harder every second, and fuck, ever since he entered an omega existence emotional control has been harder to achieve but Jesus, this is just so fucking impossible, and…

“Louis?” Marcel is here, and when did Marcel get here? “Babe, I need you to breathe, okay?”

“Huh?” Louis blinks suddenly and the room is spinning. Why is the room spinning?

“The ambulance will be here soon,” A strange male is saying and Louis whimpers a little. Who is he? Why is he near his babies? Why are his babies crying?

“Babe,” Marcel is here, Marcel smells so good. Louis tries his best to get as close to the scent as possible. Marcel is so safe. His alpha will protect him and his babies. All five of them. “I’m here.” Marcel promises; he looks stressed out. Why is he stressed out? Louis wants to comfort him but can’t. He is a bad omega, and he is a bad mum, and he can’t do anything right, can he?

“Breathe,” Marcel is begging Louis, and Louis is so fucking stupid, he can’t even do something as simple as take air into his lungs correctly, and how stupid is that? How pitiful is Louis? How far can a person fall? How low is too low?

Tiny hands are clutching Louis’ thin, cotton shirt, and Louis wants to grab the baby paws back, but he’s so weak and why is there blood everywhere? Where is it coming from? This is so sudden.

“Omega in distress,” There is a woman now, and her presence isn’t as scary to Louis. She is a lot less intimidating than the alpha policeman from downstairs.

“Don’t take my babies,” Louis begs her, and how pathetic is he? How fucking pathetic is a parent who can’t hold on to his children? What right does he have to these precious puppies?

“Hon,” The omega says gently, “You are having a bit of trouble, and we need to take you to the hospital okay? Your babies are doing just fine…”

Lies, Louis can hear the children crying and they need Louis and he is such a bad mum. He is going to lose his babies. “Marcel I’m sorry…” He gasps. His vision is going dark all of a sudden and this is so fucking frightening.

“I’m here,” Louis hears Marcel’s desperate reassurances before he loses consciousness.

\----------

“You feel that?” Harry says, unnaturally serious all of a sudden.

“Yes,” Edward says, angry, furious even; forest green eyes bleeding red.

“What?” Liam looks between the brothers desperately. “What?”

“Baby brother and Louis are in trouble,” Edward says. Now that his mating with his brothers and Louis is complete, he can feel their distress loud and clear, even from such a large distance. So powerful is the alpha/omega bond, mixed in with the brotherly, triplet bond. Nature’s finest miracle.

“Fuck,” Liam says helplessly, “Fucking hell, what should we do?”

“Continue,” Harry says; shoulders square.

“Nothing we can do but carry on the mission.” Edward says; eyes focused on the road. “I trust Marcel to handle things back home.”

“We don’t even have cell reception,” Liam says, glaring at his mobile, “We can’t even call them. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Just keep going,” Harry wants to turn around, and start running back home. Lord knows he has the speed, and the motive. He wants to hold Louis, to kiss that pretty face. Comfort his pregnant angel. Take care of his puppies. His paternal instincts are on fire. But he is more than an alpha right now. He is a friend, and Liam needs him. His alpha hindbrain is begging him to go to Louis, but his superior brain knows and trusts Marcel.

 _There’s going to be a bloodbath today._ Edward thinks, deeply annoyed. Whoever took Liam’s possessions went and knocked his nest off its perfect equilibrium. Now someone needs to pay for how _inconvenienced_ Edward feelsat this moment. How, irritated is he right now? Taken away from his mate, his puppies. His darling Alexander. Handling things by himself in father’s absence. Nonsense.

This is all utter nonsense.

“What the hell?” Liam gasps at the vision waiting for them at the end of the road.

“Well fuck me sideways and pay me in dimes,” Edward mutters, “That is a castle if I ever saw one.”

“That thing can fit ten of our house in it.” Harry remarks, hands on his hips. “And our house isn’t exactly small.”

“How many houses can it fit after I burn it to the fucking ground?” Edward sneers, marching toward the entrance.

“No,” Liam grabs the psycho’s shoulders, “There are probably cameras everywhere. We need to find a blind spot.”

“Well leave it to me,” Harry giggles, “Gentlemen.”

“Hazza is all about kinky sex in outdoorsy places, avoiding cameras is his true specialty.” Edward explains to Liam, as Harry starts carefully surveying the walls. “He had me fuck him at our graduation. He hopes to fuck Louis somewhere slutty.”

“Louis is the mother of your children, for god’s sake.” Liam begs as Harry skips around.

“All the more reason to involve him in our kinks.” Edward explains. “Louis is a sex object.”

“There,” Harry comes jogging back, panting. “This is so sexy,” He giggles, “I can’t wait to try public sex with Louis bear.”

“Louis is the mother of your children,” Liam begs as Edward runs to the spot Harry pointed out and starts climbing over the wall.

“Yes,” Harry says seriously, completely missing Liam’s point, “I knocked him up. I am baby daddy.”

“Lord,” Liam sighs as Harry forces daddy Liam to help him climb the wall, (even though he needs no help whatsoever) and giggles when daddy’s hands touch his bottom, although it seemed less like an accident and more like Harry purposefully pushing his arse into Liam’s sexy man paws.

When they are on the other side, Liam makes a startled sound at the manicured gardens, which are like a maze. “These people must be billionaires.”

“But where will that money go when they are dead?” Edward says sadly as Harry makes a mesmerized sound at a bunch of lovely flowers growing in the far corner. He picks one to give to Louis, hoping his baby mum isn’t allergic to the exotic shrubbery.

“Can you still follow the scent?” Liam asks his best friend, concerned all the crazy arse flowers (which Harry is frolicking through) are compromising his sense of smell.

“Can you ever give me a blow job?” Edward asks Liam, as Harry almost runs into a tree in his joy. “Or am I going to die of blue balls?”

“That way?” Harry points to a random direction.

“How do you know?” Liam frowns. Harry’s nose failed miles ago, same as Liam’s.

“Yes, Harold,” Edward asks, impressed at his brother’s correct guess. “How _did_ you know?”

“Blood,” Harry points to the ground, and truly, the cement shows dried blood drops leading toward the north side of the castle.

“Fuck,” Liam sobs, “Whose is it.”

“Trophy,” Edward sighs.

“Are Niall and the baby okay?” Liam has never felt more inadequate in his entire life. He is a failure.

“They won’t be if you keep crying like an emotional little bitch.”

“Daddy,” Harry says to Liam, “It’s time for action.”

“Let’s get your wives back,” Edward says, “You have your entire life to be pathetic and useless.”

“You are right,” Liam says to the twins.

“Of course we are right,” The identical, beautiful faces dimple beautifully and Liam finds himself mesmerized by the breathtaking vision. The curls, the big green eyes, the long legs, the tireless dedication they have shown to Liam and his mates, his unborn child. What would Liam do without them? Where would Liam be without these people? They are truly his best friends. His nest will never be complete without them.

“Daddy is making puppy eyes again.” Harry says.

“It’s a constant issue with wife.” Edward shakes his head and pats his side, where the machete is nice and hidden, but not for long. It’s getting ready to make its appearance. She wants to play.

\----------

Niall fights a groan when Lily wakes up, but he supposes she has to, some time.

“That was the best sleep I ever had,” Lily bats her eye lashes up at her fellow omega, “But I guess I can expect a lot more of these naps,” she winks and Niall will slap her, “This is our life now.”

“Umm,” Niall’s face is hurting from the smile he has on, “Can we go see my alpha now?”

The peaceful smile on Lily’s face disappears, “I told you not to talk about him.”

Niall would totally throw himself out the window if he wasn’t pregnant. His sweet, helpless baby is using his body as a home and does not need its mum taking such a dangerous risk. Still… Niall is seriously tempted to jump out a damn window.

“I _did_ promise I would take you to see him, didn’t I?” Lily says, smiling sweetly, “How else can our new life begin?”

“Umm,” Niall is speechless, and this can’t be good for his health. He needs to talk shit constantly. All this flabbergasted shit is awful. It suits Marcel, or Daddy Liam. Mmm, Daddy Liam, oh how much Niall misses him. He can only sense panic in his mating bond and that doesn’t tell him much.

Is it from Zayn’s end? From Liam? Niall can’t tell. He is an omega, and his senses have never been much. He is the weakest gender and his body is meant for having babies and being kept safe and fuck he needs to see Louis. Is he okay? Depression is the princess’ ultimate enemy. Niall needs to see Levy, his poor baby has had enough trauma after birth, with what his mommy not being there for him, and now his mommy has abandoned him again and how terrible is Niall for doing this to Levy again?

Niall notices the chick quickly getting rid of her TV remote (what even is that thing? It has to be a billion inches. How rich are these people?). Surely the news of _famous author Niall Horan_ gone missing has broken out to the public by now. Niall sighs. He would rather daddy Liam and his boyfriends do the hunting. The police are incompetent when it comes to kidnappings and will surely only fuck things up.

“Let’s go,” Lily holds her hand out, and Niall wants to fucking bite it. No… He doesn’t want this weirdo to get turned on or something. “As Lewis would say, _there ain’t no time to waste baby.”_

“Sure,” Niall says. He has no idea what any of his books say, really. He can’t remember for the life of him. He just wants Zayn. He cringes when the teen grabs his hand, repulsed by her touch, but anything to see his angel baby daddy. Anything.

The matron, and whoever the fuck the other dude was, are nowhere to be seen, and for that Niall is thankful. He knows for a fact his scent varies by the day, and who knows how strong it is right now. How obviously pregnant he is. What if matron figures out he’s knocked up? Lily has no idea. Lily is too inexperienced.

Lily keeps dragging Niall and he feels tired, famished. He needs to feed more often, his baby is hungry.

The house is fucking ridiculous. Lavish is a small word to describe it. This family is loaded beyond belief. The chandelier in the living room they just crossed alone is a million dollars and Niall isn’t sure how he feels about this. He made a lot of money off his book and movie deal but he is still new money. This level of ludicrous money is beyond him.

Niall isn’t ready for this.

There is a change in ambience all of a sudden. The luxury of the house changes into cold, harshness of the basement area. Niall carefully follows Lily downstairs. The last thing he needs is tripping down these stairs and hurting the sweet baby Niall hasn’t even met yet.

“Here you go,” Lily makes a bored sound and gestures to a dark ass corner. “Shall I give you two a minute?”

“Zayn?” Niall yells desperately into the darkness, “Babe?”

“Why are you calling him that?” Lily looks appalled. “Do you have Stockholm syndrome or something?”

“Love?” Niall runs randomly and makes an agonized sound when he bangs his knee on something harsh and metallic and unforgiving and fuck, luck is really not on his side here is it?

An angry growl is his only response. It sounds nothing like Zayn’s usual tone.

“I love you so much,” Niall can’t help but moan, even when in excruciating pain. What the fuck did he fucking run into? Blood is actually running down his leg.

Lily gasps. She seems to have taken Niall’s proclamation of love for Zayn for herself. “I love you too, Niall,” Lily rushes to his side. She seems to know her way around here, even in pitch blackness. “Be careful.”

“What the fuck?” Niall clutches his knee. Yup, definitely blood, hot and sticky.

“You ran into father’s armour.” Lily says.

What the fuck? What even is Niall’s life?

“I will get some light in here.”

“Thank you Lily,” Niall knows he should treat this child carefully (she is fucking fragile), but his knee is exploding in pain so excuse him if he doesn’t have patience to deal with crazy right now. “Now that I’ve fucking destroyed my fucking knee and need a fucking tetanus shot. Thanks.”

The animal sounds are louder and angrier. The alpha has sensed his omega’s distress and his presence, and smelled his blood.

“Shut the fuck up,” Lily barks at Zayn as she turns on the lights. “Don’t make me shock you.”

“Babe,” Niall gasps at the vision. His husband is chained to a chair, muzzled like a dog, covered in blood. Despite all this, baby daddy has perfect hair. “Zayn.”

Zayn’s blood red eyes are fixated on Niall’s bloodied knee. His omega his hurt and alpha is pissed off.

“I love you.” Niall says. His pregnant brain can’t come up with anything else right now. The father of his children is just too perfect for words.

“Stop talking to me,” Lily sighs at Niall, “And talk to your alpha. Say goodbye already.”

“Zayn please,” Niall begs, “Babe, help.”

Lily makes a betrayed sound. “Niall?” She sounds terribly surprised, “Love?”

“Our baby is hungry,” Niall ignores the bitch, noticing in his peripheral vision her advance toward a particular panel. He guesses they are for electrocution purposes. “Please babe, help.”

“Baby?” Lily sounds _pissed,_ and her teenage dream has shattered judging from her crumbled expression. The life she was planning on starting with her omega boyfriend has gone and shattered. “You are having _another_ baby with this ugly fuck? The first rodent wasn’t enough?”

“Zayn, help, please,” Niall’s distressed yelling does the trick. Baby daddy manages to break out through the chains. Teenage idiot runs upstairs like the frightened imbecile she is, probably to get matron and father? Step-father?

“Oh god,” Niall runs toward Zayn, who has blood running down his arms and legs. The alpha makes a warning sound, keeping Niall away from the chains on the floor, which have electricity running through them.

“How are you still hot?” Niall asks his alpha, who looks gorgeous with a muzzle on. “What level of hot even is this? How did I end up with someone like you?”

Angry red eyes don’t comprehend a thing. Niall doesn’t have the medical expertise his husbands have, but baby daddy might be going in early stages, or even mid stages of toxic shock.

Fuck life. This is so not Niall’s day.

“Okay,” Niall knows that at certain point, toxic shock is irreversible, and his presence really helps, and pregnancy is very good, and will keep baby daddy grounded. “We need to leave, okay?”

Zayn stands up at that, his movements seem sane; and controlled but Niall isn’t fooled by his baby daddy’s effortless elegance. “I love you,” He says and fuck, Niall’s pregnant omega brain can’t come up with anything else right now, and this isn’t fair.

The suit Zayn wore to book signings is tattered and daddy is bloody, and Niall is so turned on, and this is so not the time for this.

Judging from how close the alpha is all of a sudden, and the impressive erection against Niall’s hip, he can smell the slick extremely well. There is a hand on Niall’s tummy, massaging it softly. “Yes,” Niall mumbles, “It’s yours,” He informs Zayn, “Well, it’s daddy Liam’s, but considering how you two have always been one, it’s your baby too.”

The muzzle has Zayn’s face covered (crime against nature), but Niall can tell baby daddy wants to fuck him right here and now, and he wants Zayn inside himself and this is awful. “We need to leave.” Niall begs, “Please, babe. The creeps will be back any second. Why couldn’t you have gone into toxic shock yesterday?” Niall scolds Zayn, knowing full well the dominant can’t exactly help when his body has this type of extreme reaction. “I had to sleep with that girl.”

Zayn lets out an angry sound.

“Well not vagina,” Niall sighs, “She slept in my lap, which is quite awful in itself. She thinks she is Louis.”

Red eyes stare at Niall blankly.

“I know!” Niall exclaims, “I’m not sure even Louis is real. You saw him naked. You tell me that arse is real. Seriously.”

“Niall?” Liam’s desperate hollering is like running into an oasis after miles in the desert. “Zayn?”

“Is this is some kind of hallucination because someone bashed me in the head?” Niall asks Zayn. “Yes daddy we’re down here.”

“Oh my god,” Liam runs downstairs, “Oh my fucking god.”

“You stupid bitches,” Edward follows with Harry, “You stupid awful bitches.”

“What the fuck?” Harry gestures to Zayn, “What the motherfuck?” The beautiful cunt takes no breaks. Still prettiest bitch in the squad.

“I love you both so much,” Liam bursts into tears and drops to his knees.

“Is daddy pregnant too?” Niall asks, worried about his hysterical alpha. His knee is seriously killing him.

“It better be mine,” Edward smacks Liam in the back of the head, and then frowns, “What the fuck is that?” While Zayn’s injuries are serious, they will heal. He is an alpha, after all (in toxic shock, nonetheless which comes with accelerated healing). Pregnant blond idiot is another story.

“That,” Niall gestures to the decorative armour creepy kidnapper family has in their torture basement. “Fucking that.” It’s sharp enough to dislocate his fucking knee apparently.

“I can’t deal with this again, please stop getting kidnapped,” Liam begs his mates.

“We need to leave,” Niall says, “The creeps are coming back.”

“Good,” Edward brings out Matilda, (why he named his blade, why not. People name cars, why can’t Edward name Marcel’s machete? He’s falling in love with it.) “Baby girl and I are ready.”

“Umm,” Harry asks Niall, “I know we never slept together, but any chance that baby you’re having is mine?”

“One crazy at a time please.” Niall says, trying to keep his alphas calm. One’s in toxic shock, another having a serious moment.

“Here,” Edward hands Harry a jug full of gasoline, “Stay ready babe.”

“It’s not enough,” Harry pouts, “This castle too big.”

“It’s for the bodies,” Edward makes a cross sound. “I know this cursed castle is too big.”

“Where did you get the gasoline,” Liam sobs, rubbing his face in Niall’s stomach, sensing his baby, which is okay, and Zayn is okay (in toxic shock but he is close to his mates so it can be reversed) and Liam has never been so relieved his entire life.

“From the garage.” Edward says, rolling his eyes, “Honestly, you are so dumb, how did you get into medical school?”

“I was disciplined and determined.” Liam sighs, kissing Niall’s tummy, frowning when Zayn pushes his crotch into his face, “Maybe later babe,” He promises, “This is no time for sex.”

“There is always time for sex.” Harry says, scandalized at daddy’s awfulness.

“Umm,” It’s Lily saying it now, as she descends downstairs with matron and whoever the fuck the man is, Niall still hasn’t figured if he’s father or not.

“Well,” Edward says; tone warm and loving, “Hello there.” He was hoping to find a couple of muscular, alpha bodies to cut into, but doesn’t mind old beta cunts either.

Matilda never discriminates.

“You are trespassing on private property.” The matron says commandingly.

“Oh goodness,” Edward says to Harry, who pouts, “Not private property. Y’all better call the police.”

“They are running,” Harry says sadly when the creepy family turns around and bolts upstairs, locking the door behind them. “How could they?”

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Edward says, calmly and confidently making his way upstairs, “When somebody runs away from you? Well that’s how it felt whenever you ran from us, Harold.”

Zayn looks torn between wanted to join the Styles brothers and staying and humping Niall’s (bleeding) leg.

“Go,” Niall tells his crazy alpha soothingly.

“All three of us will be here,” Liam gives Zayn the most loving, puppyish look.

“You can have kinky sex with those two whores anytime.” Edward snaps at Zayn, “Wouldn’t kill you to help us.”

Liam would love to join the brothers but it’s really up to Zayn now isn’t it? Poor babe, all muzzled and stupidly attractive and covered with blood.

Zayn’s blood red eyes look intrigued at the promise of violence, but the need to be closer to Niall is much stronger.

Niall smiles when he finds himself with an arm full of crazy. The kind of crazy he wants, not delusional idiots who think they can be Louis. Even Louis is an impossible miracle. That arse defies nature, so perky and round.

Liam gives his embracing mates a worried look.

“Wife,” Edward snaps, “They are getting away.”

“These two need medical attention,” Liam says, afraid to part from his mates, afraid he is going to lose his unborn baby again. “Please, Edward…”

“Those cunts need a good dose of Matilda.” Edward orders Liam, “Dr. Payne, with me. Now. Dr. Malik will handle things here.”

“We’re okay,” Niall promises, sighing when Zayn palms his crotch. “I need food,” The omega begs his husband. “Your baby is hungry,” He pleads, trying to appeal to Zayn’s fatherly instincts, trying to get through his primal, _must claim submissive right now,_ instincts, which are even stronger than _must kill everything,_ instincts.

Liam knows, both as a father and as a doctor, that Niall is safer with Zayn than he is anywhere on the planet right now.

“We need to break door,” Harry makes an impatient sound. He is getting sick of daddy’s drama. The sooner they can kill and burn, the sooner they get home to Louis and baby brother and puppies.

“You two,” Liam barks at his mates, who stare back at Liam innocent and covered in blood, “Stay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	89. Chapter 89

“You three are coming with us,” Edward states, as the three cunts cower pathetically at his feet.

“H-How did you escape the basement?” The matron/mother inquires.

“Oh three alphas could _never_ break a door,” Edward says sarcastically, Liam and Harry at his side.

“Where is Niall?” Lily inquires.

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry snaps at her, surprising his brother and daddy at the uncharacteristically bitchy attitude. Hazza bear usually doesn’t act so rudely. This kind of hurtfulness is saved for the courtroom.

“Niall belongs with me,” Lily sniffles.

“What is wrong with you?” Liam asks the child, genuinely baffled at her idiocy.

“Niall is my soul-mate.” Lily implores Liam to understand.

“Of course he is,” Edward says, his tone understanding, “All the more reason y’all need to leave with us.”

“Thank you,” Lily smiles up at Edward. He seems to be the only reasonable person in this senseless group.

“Thank _you,”_ Edward tells the chick.

“We are not going anywhere with you,” Matron hisses up at Edward. “You can’t kidnap us.”

“Oh no,” Edward clutches his chest with the hand not gripping darling Matilda, “Kidnapping people is wrong. What kind of horny sluts would do that?”

“You can’t take Niall,” Lily begs, “Please, he is so confused. He needs help. He is a victim.”

“Exactly,” Edward says, “How are you supposed to rescue Niall from this castle?” He begs Lily.

“He’s right,” Lily realizes. Something about Edward is just so trustworthy to her.

She remembers watching the documentary about Niall which aired around New Years. Dr. Styles is super sweet and is all about helping people. The white suit he is wearing makes him look like an angel. His sweet dimples, his angelic visage, those calm, forest green eyes.

Lily trusts him damn it.

“Mom,” Teenage dream turns to mother, “We should go with them. We can help Niall.”

“Of course you can,” Edward says lovingly.

“Sweetie,” Matron says, “This is a mistake.”

“What makes you think you have a choice?” Dr. Styles’ brother speaks, and Lily doesn’t trust him as much as angelic doctor.

“It takes you like five years to finish a sentence.” Lily sticks her tongue out at the alpha.

“Disregard Harold,” Edward says as his brother makes an appalled sound at the teenage omega’s mocking. “Join us. Let us escort you to your new home.”

 _He seems so nice,_ Lily thinks about Edward as she convinces her mother to agree. Obviously the only way to rescue Niall from his abusive husbands is to talk some sense into him, and how can they do that from the safety of their home?

“Seriously,” Liam calls out as Lily rushes upstairs to pack an overnight bag. “What’s wrong with you?”

\----------

“Babe,” Niall begs as Zayn dry humps him. They are still stuck downstairs in the basement. “I need to eat something.” Male omegas are extremely sensitive during first trimester. They can’t go too long between feedings. “Baby needs food.”

Zayn purrs. He feels so happy and warm with this submissive by his side. He would feel happier if he was inside this male. He wants to fuck this tasty treat until they are one.

“Baby,” Niall places both hands on his tummy and tries his best to communicate with crazy husband, “Baby hungry.”

Zayn nuzzles the smaller male’s neck. He likes how much the other male smells like him, but knows there is more potential there. _More._ Something inside Zayn screams. If Zayn fucks this submissive, he can make his mate smell like him even more.

“Oh lord,” Niall sighs. He can’t even get on his fucking knees, with what the bleeding in his left one; a quick blow job is out of the question. He also needs help walking, and Zayn is in no condition to understand his mate needs first aid and a quick snack.

“Niall.” Liam runs downstairs after having dealt with their kidnappers.

“Help,” Niall whimpers up at Liam, “Please.”

“Babe,” Liam’s instincts are on fire at the sight of his pregnant, injured omega, and all Zayn wants to do is have sex. The wonders of toxic shock. “Let’s get you some help.”

“Did psycho kill everyone?” Niall sighs softly as Liam lifts him up and starts carrying him upstairs.

“I don’t even know what Edward is planning,” Liam says, “But I trust him.”

Zayn growls when the other alpha just grabs his treat and walks off with him. How rude! Zayn was going to eat that. Zayn should want to fight him, but doesn’t. Zayn wants to have violent sex with other alpha, and then bang the sexy submissive.

“What are we going to do with him?” Niall mumbles in Liam’s shoulder as Zayn follows them like a predator.

“It’s mid-level shock,” Liam says, fondly, always fondly when it comes to his husband. “It will wear off… Eventually.”

\----------

“I don’t think so,” Edward says sweetly, as the cunts try to pile up in a car by themselves.

The kidnappers have a garage full of twenty plus cars, ranging from vintage to the latest models. The alphas are feeling kind of turned on at the sexy mobiles all lined up seductively.

“Niall,” Lily says eagerly, “Let’s sit together.”

“Perfect,” Edward squeals as Zayn, Niall and Lily pile up in the back seat of a Mercedes.

“I regret this already,” Liam informs Edward.

“Wife,” Edward says disappointedly, “I thought you trusted me now.”

“I still regret this,” Liam hisses as Zayn pulls Niall into his lap, Lily screaming hysterically, trying to stop the alpha from molesting his mate, and failing miserably.

“Zayn is in shock,” Liam hisses as Edward picks out a Lamborghini for himself from the garage, and drags matron by her hair to it, leaving Harry to ride with father/step-father/uncle. “It’s not safe for Lily to ride in the back seat with him.”

“Zayn,” Edward barks at the muzzled alpha.

The mindless beast pauses in trying to remove Niall’s pants. Lily is in tears.

“Don’t you dare push Lily out that vehicle when it’s moving,” Edward snaps, matron making an appalled sound beside the doctor.

“I don’t know which one,” Harry says, irritated beyond belief. There are too many cars. “That one.” He points to a blue Porsche. It matches Louis’ eyes.

“Nice choice.” Father/step-father/random man tells Harry who nods sagely.

“You can never go wrong with perfect Louis eyes.” Harry says.

“And Louis is?” Random asks.

“Why should we tell you?” Edward snaps, “So you can kidnap him too?”

“Louis is wife number two,” Liam explains kindly. For some reason, random man doesn’t seem as crazy as Lily and her crazy mother.

“Excuse yourself,” Edward snaps, “Louis is wife number one, Niall is wife number two.”

“Umm,” Harry says as random man walks to the trunk of the Porsche, opens it, and climbs inside. “Huh.”

“This family makes me feel sane.” Liam says, getting into the driver’s seat, frowning as Zayn growls and tries to push Niall’s face in his lap.

“Please stop,” Lily begs as Zayn palms Niall’s crotch, “Stop this abuse.”

\----------

“Please tell me Louis’ going to be okay,” Marcel begs the doctor who’s not Edward and this is awful on so many levels.

“He’s going to be fine.” The doctor, a beta, there’s a lot more of them at the hospital now. Alphas are simply not getting hired as much due to the kidnappings. “For now.”

“W-What?” Marcel stammers. All his insecurities are coming back full force. He feels as if standing on thin ice.

“I don’t know what’s really going on,” The beta sighs, “This is an emergency situation. We’re keeping him hydrated.”

Marcel hasn’t exactly had a chance to explain Louis’ gender reassignment to the ER doctor and maybe that’s a good thing. He doesn’t want this stranger knowing Louis’ business.

“Something psychological,” The beta says, and it’s obvious he’s pretty stumped himself, “is causing him serious physical agony.”

“Are they both okay?” Marcel asks, referring to mother and baby.

“Again,” The beta is clearly at a standstill in terms of his expertise, “I am no Dr. Styles,” He is also intimidated, because he is dealing with Dr. Styles’ mate. “I have consulted with various specialists, and they’ve never come across this before.”

Marcel looks away. Of course Louis is special. Not many alphas survive gender reassignment, but to live an omega lifestyle so happily and to have babies. Unheard of. Alphas usually succumb to depression, disgusted by their sudden submissive existence.

Louis was a king as an alpha and he’s a king as an omega. There’s literally no existence the princess can’t master.

“He needs to come out of this mental fog,” The beta says, frustrated. He’s no alpha, but he hates not being able to help a pregnant submissive, and Dr. Styles’ mate no less. “We can’t snap him out of it.”

Marcel’s heard enough. He pushes past the doctor, into the private room Louis’ staying in. “Hey babe.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis immediately begs up at his alpha, “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble, I am so sorry.”

“If you apologize I will personally punish you,” Marcel hisses down at his mate, “Don’t you dare.”

“I was bad,” Louis trembles, confused at his environment, at all the lines hooked into him, “I lost the babies.”

“Hey,” Marcel coos at his mate, running his hands through soft hair, feeling the urge to protect and comfort and shelter, “The puppies are with my mum, and this one,” He rubs Louis’ stomach tenderly, “Is doing fine.”

“I’m…”

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Marcel snaps at his mate, “Stop.”

“Okay,” Louis sniffles, charmed by his husband’s dominance. His inner omega loves being bossed around like this. “Sorry.”

“Did you just apologize for apologizing?” Marcel nuzzles Louis’ cheek, frowning at all the dried tears he can smell.

“Are the babies okay?”

“Stop worrying.” Marcel orders. “My mum and Gemma are with the kids.” The puppies are extremely upset at having to deal without Louis, but Louis doesn’t need to know that.

“The babies must be so angry without me,” Louis sobs.

Marcel curses his omega for being so smartas blue eyes tear up again. “Babe,” Marcel adjusts his glasses, “This is an awful, uncomfortable situation, and we just have to deal, okay?” He kisses Louis’ nose, noticing how perfect it is, and plastic surgeons need to use it as a template, “Everything will be okay.”

“You don’t know that.” Marcel’s scent is making Louis feel so okay. The omega tries to get closer to his husband.

“Hey,” Marcel adjusts his position so his omega doesn’t have to move as much, so that husband and wife can be closer, “I know, okay?” Marcel makes sure he channels his older brothers, and sounds as cocky and arrogant as possible, “Everything will be back to normal. Now go back to being happy mommy.”

Louis nods slowly, feeling calmer at his alpha’s reassurances.

“Good,” Marcel whispers in Louis’ ears, feeling extremely protective of this delicate, lovely, helpless being, “Good princess.”

“I am not your princess,” Louis hisses.

“Yes you are,” Marcel hisses right back, trying to get Louis angrier. Fury trumps sadness, and it’s better to snap the pretty omega out of his depression.

“I’m Edward’s princess,” Louis glares at Marcel, “Don’t you ever forget it.”

“Fuck I love you,” Marcel presses a kiss into Louis’ petal soft lips, “Don’t you ever forget that.”

“How can you love me?” Louis whimpers into the kiss, “I’ve been such a bad omega.”

“How have you been a bad omega?” Marcel questions his confused mate. The depression is taking over Louis’ brain and making him think truly ridiculous thoughts. “Please explain.”

“I wasn’t being a good mum,” Louis says, his voice small.

“You are a perfect mum,” Marcel promises.

“Then why are we at the hospital?” Louis asks, his eyes glassy, “It’s because I hurt the baby. My stupid body isn’t good enough.”

“Your body is perfect,” Marcel wraps himself around Louis the best he can, making sure his mate’s IV line is undisturbed, “You can’t help feeling sad.”

“Exactly,” Louis says, frustrated with his uncontrolled emotional response to his family’s situation. “I’m stupid.”

“Babe,” Marcel nuzzles’ feathery brown locks, “If anything, you’re too smart for the rest of us.”

“You’re just saying that.” Louis rests his head on Marcel’s shoulder, enjoying how safe his husband makes him feel.

“Yes,” Marcel coos, “I’m just saying that because it’s true and my mate is smart as hell.” His phone chooses that moment to chime multiple times. “Oh, well,” He sighs, “Would you look at that?” Everyone but Zayn has chosen to respond to his desperate messages. “Would you like to speak to your soul-mate?” He asks Louis, loving the way his omega’s pretty blue eyes light up.

“What?” Louis says, “They are all safe?”

“Every single one of them.” Marcel says, keeping an arm firmly around Louis’ waist.

“Can I talk to idiot blond?”

“I insist on it,” Marcel can’t help but kiss Louis’ lips again as he honours his mate’s request, dialling Niall’s number, and handing over his phone.

 

 


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there is a stabbing.

“So here’s what’s going to happen,” Edward smiles at the family, “There’s a lot of pain in your future.”

“Where is Niall?” Lily asks. Her mother looks a little worried. The father figure looks relieved. As if he’s been rescued.

“Niall is with Louis,” Another one of Dr. Styles’ twins; and how many does he fucking have? Jesus, this family functions in multiples. God damn it. This one has straight hair, and glasses and Lily knows exactly how psycho Marcel Styles is. The documentary told her all about him. She isn’t about to be intimidated by some nutcase.

“I’m his Louis now.” Lily says.

“You even have the haircut!” Edward states, making Marcel sigh.

“Why do you do this?” He turns to his older twin, who smirks at baby brother.

“It gives me joy.” Edward smiles happily. Playing with prey is the best part. “Now,” the good doctor turns to the hostage family, “Who goes first?” He giggles, “I think it should be mummy dearest.”

“Allow me,” The father figure stands up.

“Umm,” Liam says. “What?”

“Elaine,” The father turns to matron, “Fuck you.”

“Where is this coming from?” Mother stands up, her tone appalled. She sounds genuinely surprised.

“Hey,” Father turns to Edward, “You, _Silence of the Lambs.”_

“Don’t you flirt with me,” Edward giggles at the man, “I’m married.”

“Hand over the machete.” Father snaps at Edward.

“She has a name.”

“Edward,” Liam and Marcel snap together, “Fucking don’t.” Even after being apart for days, _team sensible_ is completely in sync. They are one.

“Oh what’s the worst that can happen?” Edward is horribly curious what father/ whoever-the-fuck-he-is will do. “Here you go,” He hands Matilda right over.

“You bitch,” Father/step-father/Edward’s-new-favourite turns to Elaine and growls, “You fucking bitch.”

“Where is this coming from?” Elaine gasps, “What is this?”

“Oh,” Father’s tightly composed expression crumbles painfully, “Where is this coming from? You bitch. Where the fuck is this coming from?”

“Daddy?” Lily asks; her voice small.

“Fuck you,” Father screams, “I am _not_ your dad. I am not your fucking father. Do _not_ insult me in my final moments. Do _not_ insult me before these freaks murder me.”

“Yes, _we_ are the freaks, totally.” Edward says sarcastically, “Says the man waving a machete at his wife.”

“You son of a whore!”

“My mother?” Edward asks, flabbergasted, “Who would pay her for sex?”

“This bitch…” The beta male screams at Edward, “This bitch is not my wife.”

“Damn son,” Edward makes a face, “You crazy.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel sighs and exchanges a tired, frightened look with Liam. When Edward starts questioning someone’s mental status they are a ticking time bomb.

In their house. Where their babies and mates are… fuck.

“Daddy,” Lily sobs, “Stop.”

“You’ve upset Lily,” Elaine snaps, “Are you happy, Wes?”

“Her name isn’t Lily,” _Wes_ shrieks, “It’s fucking Erin. She starting calling herself Lily because she thinks Niall likes names which start with L.”

“Liam,” Edward says, “Louis, Levy, Lexi. She’s not wrong.”

“Wait,” Marcel massages his forehead, “Hold on a fucking moment. This is insane.”

“Oh,” Liam snaps, “You’re starting to realize that now?”

“Wes Alperstein?” Marcel gasps, “The author?” He knew this beta looked familiar.

“You’ve heard of me?” Wes turns to Marcel, his eyes lit up. “You know my work?”

“I used to read your books all the time.” Marcel smiles down at the beta male. “Your stuff was extraordinary.”

“I need to sit the fuck down.” Liam makes a scared, desperate sound. He can’t with any of this.

“You went missing,” Marcel recalls, “You haven’t been heard from in over a decade.”

“I remember the missing case,” Liam says, “It was fucking nuts.”

“This is how the rich operate,” Wes says, the sane, pleased look at Marcel’s praise is gone. “They take what they want. She…” He gestures to Elaine, “Liked my work, so she fucking snatched me out my home, took me to her fucking castle. Threatened to kill my family. I wasn’t powerful enough to escape. But fucking Niall Horan has…” He points the machete at Edward, who dimples cutely, “An army of alphas who came hunting for his arse apparently. Betas don’t fucking work that way. I didn’t have anyone sniffing for me.”

“You’re not my daddy?” Lily/Erin questions, clearly devastated by this news.

“Thank god no.” Wes lets out a relieved sound. “I hate you,” He screams at the teenager, “And I hate you,” He screams at Elaine next, running at her, machete first.

“Oh no, mom!” Lily/Erin sighs, terribly inconvenienced by her mother bleeding out on the floor, and her _father_ jumping out the window.

“Umm,” Liam says as Marcel runs to the window, “What?” He asks; his voice small.

“Well then,” Edward says, delighted at two problems being solved simultaneously, “What do we do with you?” He turns to the teenager looking confusedly at her mother.

“Please, Dr. Styles,” Lily/Erin begs up at the deranged alpha, “Help my mum.”

“Lord,” Marcel says, “He’s making a run for it. Wes is making a run for it.”

“Oh wow.” Liam says, joining Marcel at the windowsill. “Damn. That broken leg is _not_ stopping him. Betas are not the sissies we thought they were,” Liam says thoughtfully, impressed at the missing middle-aged author having survived a two storey jump.

“Well, they’re no alphas.” Edward says, instructing Lily/Erin (Lerin?) to put pressure on his mother’s bleeding wound.

“You should have seen him run just now,” Marcel says, excited. He’s genuinely happy for Wes. The poor bastard deserves his happy ending, being held hostage by some nutcase for years.

Liam shudders. To think the same thing could have happened to their Nialler. It’s only because of Edward’s nose they were able to hunt these creeps down.

“Is he giving me the puppy eyes?” Edward hisses, trying to keep matron alive, _and_ save Matilda. She is a strong blade but Edward doesn’t want to take any chances with her. “Is Dr. Payne giving me puppy eyes?”

“Oh for god sakes,” Marcel sighs, letting Liam give him instructions as to where the first aid kits are (considering three surgeons live here, practically an entire crash cart from the ER has been stolen and brought here), “Edward, let Liam give you puppy eyes.”

“Why are we saving her?” Edward asks Liam, who concentrates on controlling the bleeding. “We should just let her die.” He makes sure to keep his voice below omega hearing range, so Lily/Erin can’t hear.

“It’s not ethical to let her die,” Liam says, and it’s obvious it’s taking every bit of his strength to say this. “I think.”

“Oh no,” Edward smirks, “Is wife having second thoughts. You want to let her die.”

“Yes,” Liam sighs, “I do. But giving her to the police would be better for us. I don’t even think Harry’s lawyer tongue can explain why she died in our house. It’s just not fucking good for us. We could get arrested for kidnapping an omega and her mother.”

“She kidnapped our omega first,” Edward says, using his most seductive voice. He wants to corrupt Liam, and what better way than to let him kill this stupid bitch? “She caused us all this pain? She stole your pregnant mate, just for the whim of her spoiled daughter, your husband is in toxic shock. A few hours later, and toxic shock is irreversible. I don’t need to tell you doctor.”

“What are you doing?” Liam glares at his best friend. Puppy eyes gone.

“I want you to kill this woman.” Edward smiles sweetly, dimples deceiving, the innocence on his face is mind-fucking. He makes eye-contact with Lily/Erin, who seems calm at Edward’s presence, content that the good doctor is saving her mother.

Liam isn’t fooled by the sweet face. He knows this asshole quite well by now, hisses at his fellow alpha. “Absolutely not.” He glares. “I’m no killer.”

“Your call,” Edward shrugs, “It’s your mates she stole. I’m just your side hoe.”

“No,” Liam’s eyes soften. “You’re a good husband.” He raises an eyebrow, “And a good husband always listens to his wife. Now help me stabilize this stupid bitch.”

“Your call.” Edward groans as Matilda is removed from the dumb cunt, defiled by nasty beta blood.

“Dr. Styles,” Liam smirks flirtatiously, “Letting another doctor take lead? I must be special.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Edward shrugs, helping Liam sew up Elaine, not caring to keep sterile. Bitch can get an infection all she likes. “I expect a blowjob for my efforts.”

“Mum,” Lily/Erin immediately wraps up her mother in her arms, “Oh god why did dad do this?”

“Yeah, why?” Edward asks, shaking his head. “How could he?”

“Let’s call the police,” Liam begs Edward. “Please?”

“In the morning,” Edward promises, “I’m not done with her,” He smiles pleasantly at Lily/Erin, who is giving him the most thankful look.

\----------

“Louis,” Niall begs his fellow omega, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not speaking to you,” Louis hisses at the blond. “How could you do this to me?”

“Babe,” Niall says from Zayn’s lap, Levy whimpering in his arms. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Zayn doesn’t understand what’s happening but he likes this. Along with his own treat, he’s been sat next to another pretty submissive, who has been yelling at them for hours.

“Louis,” Harry is so glad to be back near his mate. He never wants to leave. He wants to die in Louis’ arms. “I brought a Porsche.” He informs his wife.

“And you,” Louis scolds Harry, “I’m mad at you too.”

“Good,” Harry buries his face in Louis’ lap. “I like that.”

Jamie and Emma are so happy to be back in mummy’s arms. They love angry mummy so much. Sad mummy is awful. They want grandma and aunty Gemma to visit but they don’t want to live with them forever! They want mummy.

Alex is investigating grown up Levy. Why are his eyes red?

“Oh,” Louis snaps at his baby, “Are daddy Zayn’s red eyes bothering you?” He yells at Alex, “Well your eyes are red all the time, Lexi, and we have to deal with you. So cut us some slack.”

Alex dimples happily at mummy’s screaming. He loves it when mum screams at everyone. Angry mum is happy mum. “Red,” He points at grown up Levy, “Red eyes.”

“Look in a mirror once in a while bunny,” Louis says, unable to keep the warmth out of his voice when speak to one of his puppies, “You’ve got red eyes most of the damn time.”

“It’s not that bad,” Niall says, jumping to his son-in-law’s defense. He’s feeling pretty guilty and helping Alex against Louis will help his case. Everyone is pretty mad at him for going missing.

“Oh,” Louis snaps at Niall, “Don’t you ever speak again.”

“Babe,” Niall begs, “Some chick thought she could be you. She even got the same haircut as you. She kidnapped me. How’s that my fault?”

“I have never been more upset in my entire life,” Louis sobs, Jamie and Emma wrapped around his neck, Harry nuzzling his stomach.

Zayn can sense these tasty delicious delicacies are upset. He can fix them both with his healing knot.

“What is the matter with him?” Louis glares at Zayn who winks at him, and blows him a kiss.

“Mid-level shock.” Harry repeats what the doctors explained, “It will wear off, sooner or later.” He is feeling very sympathetic with Zayn (for once, instead of jealousy), being through toxic shock once. Although what Harry went through was low-level shock, it was scary, and losing one’s mind is always a risk for an alpha when in such a dangerous condition.

“I’m sorry,” Niall tells his delicious best friend, feeling Zayn’s erection against his bottom. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“You people can stop getting kidnapped,” Louis tells everyone in his company. All three adults have been snatched now, and it’s pretty freaking annoying. “I can’t deal with this anymore.”

“I promise I won’t get stolen,” Niall promises, Harry mumbling the same.

Zayn promises himself he will bang every single omega in this room (hell, even the fucking alpha, them curls are pretty and Zayn would like to jizz in them).

Alex wraps himself around Levy’s body in blond mommy’s arms. He makes sure he bites blond mommy pretty damn hard, making him yelp loudly. That will show him for disappearing for no reason.

 


	91. Chapter 91

“Look,” Niall tells Louis who has the most vicious, annoyed look on his perfect face, “I know our relationship has suffered a lot recently.”

“I told you not to talk to me,” Louis sneers at his fellow pregnant omega, “Idiot.”

“I love you,” Niall begs as Louis slams a plate full of food in front of him. “You are everything to me.”

“Where the fuck were you last week?” Louis sounds like a jilted lover. “How dare you do this to me?”

“I was kidnapped,” Niall says slowly, accent thick as fuck, babies happy and squealing at their mums loud and angry fighting, “By somebody who thinks they are you.”

“Excuses,” Louis snaps, “You keep making up crap.”

Zayn licks his lips. He’s in heaven. This is some kind of paradise. He is surrounded by all kinds of scrumptious treats.

“What do you think you are doing?” Louis slaps Zayn’s hands away, as the alpha tries to grab him for the fourth time.

“Okay,” Liam gives his husband a kind, patient smile. Red eyes stare back blankly. “Honey, you can’t have Louis, okay? He’s not ours. He’s the triplets’ wife, remember?”

“Yeah,” Harry says; mock anger in his eyes. “Stay away from Louis,” He tries to fight back a giggle, making a pleased sound when Zayn frowns and starts investigating his dimples.

Levy makes a knowing sound. He’s pretty curious about the dimples himself. Quite a lot of people in the house have them, and he would like to know why!

“Lord,” Marcel takes off his glasses and pinches his nose, as Harry _accidentally_ trips and falls into Zayn’s lap, who purrs and grabs the alpha and starts caressing Harry’s abs underneath his shirt.

“I’ve always wanted a harem,” Edward says thoughtfully, as Harry makes mock outraged sounds, “This is my harem.”

“Let’s go,” Liam grabs Edward’s ear and twists it punishingly. “We are late enough.”

“Hold on,” Louis snaps at the husbands getting ready to leave for work, “What about the girl locked in our basement?”

“Edward,” Marcel hisses at his brother. “Don’t you dare leave her down there!”

The police have come and apprehended Elaine (still unconscious). Wes is still at large. The hunt for missing teenager Erin Alperstein (and how would dear Wes feel about dear Lerin going by his last name?) is strong as fuck. Niall Horan fans are thirsty for the bitch’s blood. They want to bath in it.

“I will do what I want.” Edward snaps at his womenfolk, “Y’all need to shut up. I am the man of this house.”

“Please,” Marcel begs Liam, who shakes his head. He has learned his place. He has no control.

“That’s right,” Edward hisses at his fellow alpha; who has puppy eyes on full blast. “Wife. Stand down.”

“I am not even going to bother with you because you always get your way, and my energy would be best spent on the work waiting for me at the hospital.” Liam says to his best friend, as if one speaks to a petulant, disrespectful child.

“Yes,” Edward says to Liam, pleased, “I have broken your will. You are mellow and submissive, like a good bride should be.”

“Babe,” Liam turns to Zayn, who is happily receiving a lap dance from Harry, “I need you to behave, okay?”

Zayn smiles up at Liam as innocently as one with blood red eyes can. He loves Liam so much. Liam smells like home and feels so good and Zayn wants to undress him and make him ride his dick in the spirit of husbandly love.

“I will be back soon, okay?” Liam coos at Zayn, feeling incredibly protective of his husband, despite the fact Zayn has as much strength as Edward right now, “Try not to get in trouble.”

Zayn purrs up at Liam. He promises he will try his best to fuck every single sexy treat in his house in daddy Liam’s honour.

“Let go,” Harry makes a huge show of freeing himself from Zayn, making sure to grind his arse on Zayn’s crotch as much as possible. “Jeez,” He giggles. “I’m not safe anywhere.”

“Have a good day at work,” Louis steps forward to give Marcel a kiss, who leans down dutifully, “Make lots of money,” Louis orders his husband.

Marcel frowns at the playpen where the babies are playing, in extremely high spirits at having all their parents back. “Lou, babe, I promise there will be sufficient funds to provide for all children.”

“There better be,” Louis says bossily, “There are two more puppies on the way and we need to pay for them. College gets more expensive every year. Never mind specialty schools like medicine and law.”

“I’m going to help,” Harry says proudly. He skips over to Louis to receive his kiss for the day.

Louis grumbles when instead of bowing like Marcel, Harry stands obnoxiously straight, making his omega stand up on tippy toes. The height difference is highlighted as fuck.

“Princess,” Edward smirks down at Louis who glares daggers up at him.

“So,” Louis crosses his arms, “Am I supposed to pretend there isn’t a hostage locked in our basement and send you off to work as if everything’s the fucking same?”

“Around eight I think,” Edward makes a show of checking his watch, “Earlier if traffic is good, but let’s face it,” He laughs uproariously, “Call it eight-thirty.”

“I promise not to get kidnapped again I swear,” Niall blinks up at Liam innocently.

It’s taking every bit of Liam’s strength to _not_ push Niall on the newly done breakfast island and fuck his pretty blond brains out. Not only will that make Liam late for work, first trimester is too sensitive a time for a powerful beast of an alpha to be doing that to his cute little omega, who is awaiting knee surgery.

Zayn looks at the scene confused. He is still very much in toxic shock, and his fucked up brain doesn’t understand the importance of the alpha husbands going back to work after the kidnappings. As far as he’s concerned, the treats are handing out kisses and he would like some.

Niall coos as Zayn mauls him first, aggressively demanding kisses in a similar fashion to the alphas departing to a hard day’s work.

“What the fuck is he doing?” Louis grumbles, dodging Zayn’s attempt to kiss him next.

“Babe,” Liam sighs, “Not ours, remember?”

“Believe me,” Harry pats Zayn’s shoulder comfortingly, “I know what you are going through,” He says and then sighs at Niall who is giving Louis a longing look. “Story of my life.”

“Daddy don’t go please,” Alex pouts up at Edward who glares.

“Father,” Edward reminds the child, “My name is father and I need to work.”

“Daddy stay with me.” Alex says firmly. “Daddy play.”

“Alexander,” Edward glowers at the puppy who fucking glowers right back, “We will talk about this later.”

“Talk now.” Alex says, adamant to make his point. He wants father’s attention and he shall have it.

Jamie is in awe. Alex is so good at standing up to scary daddy!

Emma doesn’t care too much either way. She has a healthy relationship with crazy daddy, not an overly clingy one like Alex, or distant one like Jam Jam.

Levy is just so happy and glowing and his mum is back and safe, and his parents are all around and he is on top of the world and he is full of joy and he could just explode with happiness.

“I will be back for dinner.” Edward promises. He has very difficult cases scheduled for today, along with quite an annoying meeting, but he will be damned if he missing father/baby time.

“Daddy mean.” Alex flashes an angry dimple up at sperm donor. “Daddy rude.”

“Lexi be nice.” Louis scolds. He knows the past few days have been hard on his bunny but it’s no excuse to be so harsh on their alpha who basically saved the day with his darling nose. “Daddy is doing his best. Doctors have to work.”

“Mummy stop daddy.” Alex makes a demand, Levy cuddling into his side. “Please.”

“Alex,” Liam smiles down kindly at demon junior. He has quite a lot of experience dealing with crazy ass Styles and his expertise will come in handy in this situation. “Sweetie.” He gives the cute puppy a loving smile, fighting the urge to pick it up and just squeeze it to death because its eyes are red, and it’s dimpling so hard, and fuck, Liam is reminded of the day he first met Edward. “Daddy will be back soon, okay? Until then you make sure everything is okay. Take care of your mums, and brothers, and sister. And most importantly,” Liam leans in close, a conspiratory look on his face, “Princess.”

“Princess.” Alex says, clutching Levy closer to himself, who returns the hug.

“You can spend the day with princess,” Liam says, “He needs you right now. He’s had a difficult couple of days.”

“Tell me about it.” Louis says; his eyes soft at Levy’s happy laughing. The poor baby has had a miserable past week.

“I’m sorry,” Niall says, feeling Levy’s lingering sadness desperately.

“You should be sorry,” Edward snaps at Niall before Louis has a chance to comfort the blond, “And you,” He yells at Zayn. “You should all be sorry. The next person who gets kidnapped is getting a vivisection.”

Zayn cocks his head at the screaming alpha. It should be threatening but isn’t. There is something so clean and sterile about this person to Zayn. Such pure, electric scent. How lovely.

“Let’s all just go to work.” Marcel smiles kindly at his mate and children. “Harry and I will try to come home early.” He promises, anxious to be near his omega.

“Damn right you will.” Edward snaps at baby brother, “Princess had a mental attack.”

“It wasn’t a mental attack,” Louis says defensively, “I was sad.” He says, Shame colouring his voice. “I couldn’t control it.”

“Babe,” Marcel says lovingly, “You married into one family, where you will never have to be ashamed to have a mental issue.” He gestures to Edward, who is explaining to Niall how much he will enjoy performing vivisections, and Harry, who has _mistakenly_ dropped his keys in visual distance of Zayn, and is bending over seductively and picking them up presenting his bottom to the other alpha.

\----------

“Hey bitch,” Louis walks down the stairs and smirks at the girl tied up in the corner, “Here,” He throws a loaf of bread, which hits her right in her face. Louis rejoices. He might not have played sports in a while, but he’s still got his athletics down pat. “Enjoy, _Erin._ ” He sneers. “Hmm, I’m feeling super horny. I should have Niall give me a blow job.”

Lily/Erin gesticulates wildly on the floor at that, making miserable moans.

“No?” Louis leans against the basement wall, feeling vicious, “Maybe his alpha should fuck him instead, and I should watch?”

The hostage has tears streaming down her round, childish face.

“No,” Louis sneers, “I’m going to fuck him, and you’re going to watch.”

“N-No,” Lerin begs as Louis’ decisive look sends fear up and down her spine. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Billionaire heiress,” Louis narrows his pretty blue eyes, “thinks she can buy everything with daddy’s money.”

“He wasn’t even my daddy.” Lerin sobs. “I don’t know who he was.”

“Whoever spawned you,” Louis snaps, “Left you so much money you could have anything with it, and you chose to kidnap Niall. Do you know how many lives you would have ruined? His son, his husbands, me? Do you know what he means to me? I will show you what he means to me.”

Lerin screams as her body is hauled upstairs. _How is he so strong?_ She wonders, distressed. _He is an omega, he shouldn’t have this much strength._

\----------

“The puppies are all asleep,” Niall grovels. He had been put in charge of nap time all by himself as Louis went downstairs to _feed the cunt._ “Maybe the three of us can watch a movie?”

“Or,” Louis throws Lerin on the floor in front of Zayn and Niall, “We can put on a show.”

“Hey, Lily,” Niall waves carelessly. Zayn growls at the omega female threateningly.

“Hey, alpha,” Louis orders Zayn, who cocks his head to the side at the treat’s demanding tone, “hold the bitch, make sure she watches.”

“Babe?” Niall says breathlessly, as Louis places kisses on his throat.

Louis doesn’t remove any of Niall’s clothing. He doesn’t want Lerin seeing his idiot naked. He’s also deeply concerned about idiot blonde’s knee, and the fact that he’s gone and knocked himself up again.

“Louis,” Niall moans his boyfriend’s name.

Zayn doesn’t want to touch omega child female person, so he throws her on the ground and kicks her roughly every time she tries to move. He is an alpha, but is deeply disgusted by this particular omega. He wants to hurt her. He can’t remember why. His long term memory is shot to hell. He just instinctively hates her.

Louis gets an idea. A light bulb shines on his head. He pulls away from Niall’s embrace.

“Louis,” Niall gasps in panic, trying to keep the other omega’s supple, sexy body close to himself, “Babe, please.”

Louis gets to the new, recently delivered sofas, and pulls his cock out, “Sit.”

“Huh?” Niall makes a confused sound.

Lerin gets it before Niall does and tries to stand and make a run toward the blond which is comical, considering she is tied up. Zayn’s well-aimed kick adds to the hilarity.

“Sit down,” Louis gestures to his pretty, princess of a dick, “Sit the fuck down,” He smiles prettily, “We can watch a movie.”

“O-Okay,” Niall walks toward Louis, still confused but down with the program. It’s a true privilege to be Louis’ bitch.

Zayn has no idea what’s happening but he is so just so happy. The treats seem to be grinding up on each other, and the pheromones are so potent and Zayn just wants to taste all the slick and have it all up in his mouth.

“How can you degrade yourself like this?” Lerin sobs on the floor, “Niall please don’t.” She can’t believe she’s failed her beloved like this.

The pain of his knee has vanished. The guilt of the kidnapping has disappeared. All that matters is Louis’ blessed cock all up inside him. “W-Which movie?” Niall says as Louis nuzzles his neck.

“Your choice,” Louis says confidently, starting up the TV, pay-per-view ready to go. “Longer than two hours at least.” He hisses.

“Batman,” Niall mumbles. It’s daddy Liam’s favourite, and since Niall’s carrying his baby, it’s only fair he is craving the caped crusader.

Zayn is confused as fuck at all this insanity, but he goes along with what the treats want. He is a slave to their deliciousness.

“You don’t have to do this,” Lerin begs Niall, who writhes with pleasure on Louis’ lap, “I can help you!”

Zayn kicks the female’s side, and smirks happily when her ribs make a satisfying cracking sound.

“Good boy,” Louis praises the alpha, rolling his eyes when the ruby-eyed freak blows him a kiss, placing a soothing kiss in Niall’s hair, who throws his head back on Louis’ shoulder, baby blue eyes closed in ecstasy. 


	92. Chapter 92

“Alexander,” Edward tries to explain his situation to his heir, “Son.”

“Daddy mean.” Alex fires.

“Son,” Marcel tries to help his brother, because for the first time in his life, Edward looks like he actually needs help, “Daddy’s work ran long. Okay?”

“There was so much blood,” Edward tries to explain, “I had to stop it. And by the time I did, her stupid pancreas had some kind of…”

“Daddy hate me,” Alex sniffles and fat tears start fall down cute cheeks and the dimples are truly out of control.

“You’re the one person he doesn’t hate,” Harry argues in Edward’s defense. Big brother needs a lawyer. “He really likes you. You remind Edward of Edward.”

“You do,” Edward is crying as well. “You really do son. You remind daddy of daddy.”

“Don’t like daddy.” Alex picks up a stuffed toy and throws it at Edward which he dodges with a shriek. “Daddy ugly.”

“You take that back.” Edward screams.

“Oh lord,” Louis sighs, “Bunny,” He says to Lexi who glares up at his mum with angry red eyes, “How could you call daddy ugly? Your mum would never marry an ugly person.”

“Daddy ugly.”

“Stop,” Edward sobs hysterically, crumbling against a wall, his knees giving out on themselves. “Please,” His body has no strength; he can’t take this abuse anymore. “I beg you,” He says weakly.

“Words can hurt,” Louis reminds Alex, who whimpers in mummy’s chest, feeling very betrayed by daddy, who said he would be home for dinner, and then he wasn’t. How could he? How could daddy stab Alex in the heart like this?

“Oh god,” Liam grabs Edward from the floor and gently picks him up.

“Why would he say this?” Edward whimpers, as Liam sits him on a chair, “Is it this new suit? It’s from the spring collection. Does he not like this colour?”

“He’s a baby.” Liam reminds Edward. “He’s hurt. He wants to be with you all the time. He misses you.”

“Daddy left me.” Alex tells Louis, who kisses his baby’s tears away. “Daddy won’t stay with me.”

“How could you call me ugly?” Edward screams at Alex who turns his head and glares at daddy. “You came from my testicles.”

“I need to lie down.” Marcel says, lowering himself on one of the new couches, sighing when Harry giggles and crawls on top of him, nuzzling his throat.

“If I’m ugly,” Edward keeps yelling at the angry baby, “Then you’re ugly.”

“Daddy hates me.” Alex tells mummy.

“Baby,” Louis coos at his painfully adorable puppy, “You’re the one person the narcissistic freak could never hate.”

“Daddy leave.” Lexi tells mummy, complaining about his sad life, “Daddy leave me.”

“Aww, baby bunny,” Louis cuddles the sad child close, “My baby angel boy. You miss daddy all day don’t you?”

“I miss Alexander too,” Edward says, “I don’t want to be away from him.”

“Bunny,” Louis coos at cute puppy, who won’t go to bed without seeing daddy. All his siblings have gone to bed, but baby Lexi is still up, “Daddy has a very hard job. He has to help people.”

“No help people.” Lexi says as mummy kisses his paws, trying to calm the agitated baby. “Daddy stay with me.”

“I know I am losing this argument,” Edward mumbles in Liam’s shoulder, “But notice how demanding and arrogant my son is. He wants all of my attention and nothing less. He is the king of his throne.”

“Sure, buddy,” Liam sighs at the pride in his best friend’s voice. Leave it to Edward to be happy his creepy, clingy son is behaving so selfishly.

“Daddy no job.” Alex says. “Daddy stay with me.”

“Bunny,” Louis sighs. “Someday you are going to have a baby with Levy.”

“Princess.” Alex reminds mummy, who is also daddy’s princess.

“Yes,” Louis runs his hands through Alex’s hair, thick head of curls which are healthy and strong like his dad’s. “And you are going to have a job, and you are going to have to divide your time between work and family.”

“No job.” Alex is too small to understand such complicated logic. He just knows what he wants. Eight and a half hours (at-least) of happy fun time, where he and daddy cuddle and play and watch movies and go on double dates with their respective princesses and the rest of the family is around as well but as background characters.

Lexi is the center and daddy needs to understand.

“I will quit my job,” Edward sobs violently, “And become a full time mother. Is that what you want Alexander?”

“No mother,” Alex screams, “Daddy.” He already has a very perfect, very sweet mummy. And then there’s blond mommy! Father has a very important place in Lexi’s life and he should understand the importance of his role.

Daddy needs to stay in his own lane.

“Okay,” Liam makes a panicked sound. If Edward goes bye bye, Dr. Payne is next in line for chief of surgery and that’s the kind of daily sodomy (with a scalpel no less) daddy Liam would like to seriously avoid. “No one is quitting their job,” He rubs Edward’s heaving shoulders gently. The head of the family is having quite a moment. “Why don’t we all have some drinks and talk about this?”

“I’m pregnant.” Louis reminds daddy Liam, “And Lexi isn’t legal.”

“I know Alex isn’t legal,” Liam snaps at princess omega, “Jesus.”

“Just saying,” Louis shrugs. “No getting drunk for bunny.” _Ever,_ Louis thinks. He will viciously haunt his children until the day he dies, and a few decades after he dies, keeping them away from all vices.

“No alcohol.” Liam promises. Being Edward’s number one concubine, he has been around long enough to see the monster drunk, and putting the amount of alcohol it will take to _get_ the psycho inebriated, there are children and submissives around. (And toxic shocked Zayn) Throwing a drunk Dr. Styles into the mix is simply not a good idea.

“I am just,” Marcel is questioning his entire existence right now, Harry dozing off on his chest, “I am just so confused.”

“Snap out of it,” Edward sobs at baby brother just before Liam leads him toward kitchen, “You’re the head of this family Marcel Styles.”

“Can people please stop saying that?” Marcel begs desperately. “I need people to fucking stop with that rubbish.”

Harry makes an annoyed sound in his sleep. He doesn’t appreciate his pillow making such irritating sounds. He’s trying to sleep damn it.

“Can you please let Hazza bear get a good night’s rest?” Louis carries Alex after Liam and Edward, but takes his chance to scold Marcel on his way. “Poor baby’s been working so hard.”

“I work harder,” Marcel reminds Louis, who coos at the annoyed puppy in his arms, “I run the company.” _Having Harry there cuts my work in half,_ Marcel lovingly runs his hands through Harry’s curls, feeling incredibly protective of his sibling.

And to think Harry could have ended up in another mating. Be somebody else’s husband. Marcel feels like dying just thinking about it.

“Who wants chocolate milk?” Liam smiles at the room.

Alex makes a face. He knows how delicious the drink is, but he’s picked up quite the dislike for it because of Jam Jam. It’s hard not to be wary of something which knocks his clone out so easily.

“Look,” Edward takes a seat on other side of Louis and Alex, “I am sorry. It happened. Can we just move on?”

“What do you say Lexi bunny bear?” Louis presses kisses on his son’s face, “Can you give daddy a chance?”

Alex pouts. He is still mad, and is too emotionally stupid to let go of his annoyance. Unfortunately, father is way too cute to stay upset with for long.

Father is god.

“Oh thank you,” Edward lets out a thankful sound as Alex opens his chubby arms up in invitation. “Thank you so much. I love you so much. You are the reason Jesus gave me testicles.”

“I think I need to go lie down.” Liam massages his forehead. Marcel just said the same thing earlier. _Team sensible_ is one.

Louis melts at the sight of father/son hugging. Such demented cuteness. The pregnancy is making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Say goodnight to mummy.”

“Good night?” Louis says, confused as Edward quickly grabs the baby from his arms, and starts to walk off.

“Tell mummy you love him.” Edward coos, glad to be back in Alex’s good graces. He’s just happy their relationship has survived its first fight.

“Mummy princess.” Lexi reminds father. It’s important information.

“Yes,” Edward has tears in his eyes. First a heinous tantrum over something as reasonable as a parent working day hours, and then reminding father his mother’s true place in the household. Alex is just so precious and perfect and… “I just want to hug you to death.” He tells his cute, fat baby, who still has a hateful glare on his face.

“Daddy hug.” Alex doesn’t sound alarmed at the prospect of dying in father’s arms.

“Yes,” Edward hugs his baby angel close. “Daddy hug.”

“Father,” Alex snaps at Edward, who sobs at the sass on his child. “Father.” Baby repeats.

“Yes,” Edward is whimpering in happiness, “Only you call me daddy. I may only refer to myself as father.”

“Daddy play now?” Alex reminds Edward that they have missed an entire day of important cuddle play time because father had to go do whatever the hell he was doing.

“Of course,” Edward smirks at his cute baby. “Play time. I actually wanted to introduce you to somebody. A playmate.”

“Daddy play.” What does a puppy have to do to get some attention around here? This is the stuff of daddy issues. Alex is being ignored! He’s begging for father’s attention and then daddy has the nerve to continue to neglect Alex forever and ever.

How rude is daddy?

“Here she is.” Edward stands down at the foot of the stairs. “Dear Lily.”

“Dr. Styles,” Lerin gasps, “Thank god. You wouldn’t believe what happened today.” She is infinitely glad to see the only sane person from this group. “You have no idea the kind of abuse Niall has to endure.” She has tears in her eyes. She has been crying all afternoon. Her eyes are swollen.

Alex makes a face. He doesn’t like this girl. She isn’t mummy, and she isn’t blond mommy. She isn’t princess. She is not an omega Alex can care for.

“Lily dear.” Edward says; his voice kind. “I think it’s about time you leave here.”

“I think so too,” Lerin mewls. “I can’t help Niall. He’s hopeless. He…” Her voice becomes a quiet whisper, “He liked what Louis did to him.”

“Yeah,” Edward makes a face, Alex making a curious noise in his arms, “Those omegas and their perversions. Alpha/omega is where it’s at.”

“You deserve so much better.” Lerin says tearfully, “A sweet, caring man like you. You should leave this hellhole.”

“One thing at a time dear,” Edward says caringly, “Your escape first.”

“Okay,” Lerin nods eagerly, and holds her bound wrists out, “Great, cut me loose.”

Edward smirks. Lerin shivers at the change in his expression. All of a sudden, the kindness, the sweet angelic façade has disappeared. “Gladly.” That said, he places his son on the basement floor. “If you can get through Alexander here, you can leave this hellhole.”

“What?” Lerin says, confused as Dr. Styles pulls out a pocket knife and cuts her loose.

“You heard me.” Edward grabs her by the hair, in a similar fashion to Louis had earlier and dear god, couples really do catch each other’s habits don’t they, and drags her over to his helpless looking child who doesn’t even look one year old. “Alexander first, and then sweet escape.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lily/Erin may be a weak omega, but this innocent looking child, (with blood red eyes) looks pathetic, and couldn’t hurt a damn fly. She is definitely stronger than him. “Seriously?”

“Alexander lovie bird.” Edward says to his son, who looks up at his sire with an alarming seriousness, unnerving almost, “Remember when blond mommy went missing? And daddy Zayn? Well guess who stole them? This girl stole them.”

Alex pouts adorably. He seems even cuter and more helpless. “Bad,” He tells Lily/Erin, “Bad.” He is talking extremely well for someone his age, too well even, but not well enough to convey just how much his family suffered when two of their own went missing last week. Just how much Alex’s mummy suffered because blond mommy went missing, and puppy dog daddy went insane because grown up Levy wasn’t here, and Alex can’t say any of that. He isn’t articulate enough for all that just yet.

“Yes, Alexander.” Edward agrees with his spawn, “Bad.” He looks like a doting parent, “Very bad.”

“Why,” Alex has the good sense to ask.

“She wanted blond mommy for herself.” Edward answers his baby; impressed that the cute little crocodile even wants to know why they were hurt. Edward wouldn’t have cared so much at this age.

Alexander is just so emotionally intelligent.

“No.” Alex says sternly, “No.” Again, he can’t explain just how hurt he is at Lerin’s thieving, and that her actions almost tore his family apart, and destroyed his princess. He can only say one word to discuss his feelings. “No.”

“Make her pay, Alexander,” Edward orders his cute baby. “Teach her a lesson. Make an example out of her.”

Despite the seriousness of her situation, Lerin can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of all of this. A small baby is supposed to hurt her? What the fuck is this?

“She is laughing at you, Alexander.” Edward says solemnly. “She stole your property, and now she’s laughing at you.”

Lerin can’t control herself. Surely Dr. Styles is joking. No way this baby can harm her in any way…

Edward smirks at the ungodly shriek which escapes the omega female when his precious Alexander attacks her face.

“Get it off me,” Lerin’s muffled screaming can be heard. “Get it off me.”

Edward cocks his head to the side. He supposes baby Alexander is quite small, and not strong yet, but attacking the eyes? Really? How dull.

Alex pouts when he lands on the floor after Lerin finally manages to throw him off. How rude! Nobody is being nice to him today.

“Jeez,” Edward makes a sympathetic face at the blood streaming down Lerin’s face. Alex decided to go for the eyes, and lord have mercy. “You better have enough money for a double corneal transplant.”

“Oh my god, call a doctor.”

“Sure, whatever you want.” Edward shrugs, getting his hospital on the phone. “Shall I get the police too while we’re at it?”

“Daddy want hug.” Alex says demandingly. He’s been so abused lately. Somebody call child services!

“Father’s busy sweetie,” Edward says, hauling Lerin’s body outside after he’s called the proper authorities. Wouldn’t do to have the cunt be found in the Styles basement. Poor Marcel has a bad enough reputation. Imagine what light this will paint him in.

“Daddy leave again.” Alex crosses his cute, chubby arms. He’s being neglected constantly.

Edward sighs lovingly. His heir, covered in enemy blood. What a charming, innocent sight. How fast time flies? And to think, less than a year ago, this sweet, helpless being didn’t even exist. Edward feels so protective, so loving. He could die for Alexander.

Lerin’s screams halt as she passes out with the pain.

“Daddy mean.” Alex pouts as father disappears with the unconscious enemy body. It’s as if Alex’s feelings don’t even matter!

 


	93. Chapter 93

“So,” The police chief sighs, “A baby ripped your eyes out?”

“Yes,” Erin Alperstein says, a giant white bandage wrapped around her eyes.

“That baby,” The police chief, a relatively young beta, sighs miserably. He looks to be having an existential crisis. “Ripped your eyes out?”

“I can’t see where you are pointing.” Erin snaps, “Which baby? They reproduce like possums.”

The chief of police takes a moment to rearrange his thoughts. He looks like he wants to jump out his office window. “Ms. Alperstein,” He sighs, “I realize you have been through a tragedy.” Lerin’s mother has taken the blame for kidnapping Niall Horan and his foxy bae of a husband, Dr. Zayn Malik. She is facing a ridiculously long sentence. Mr. Horan’s fans are sending the police heinous hate mail.

One half of the Horanites (motherfuckers gave themselves a name), would like Erin to face jail time alongside her mother.

The other half are glad bitch is roaming free. They want blood.

“You need protective custody.” The police chief begs. “Please, Ms. Alperstein…”

“That won’t be necessary.” Erin waves her hand in a random direction. “I can care of myself.”

“You are blind.” The chief starts to say. “And…”

“Hey,” Dr. Styles snaps. “Insensitive.”

The chief sighs. “Visually impaired?”

“Better.” The angelic looking doctor leans back in his seat. The baby in his lap makes a happy sound.

“There,” Erin snaps, “That baby. It attacked me.”

“Uh,” The chief sighs. The child in Dr. Styles’ lap has big blue eyes and thick, lush brown curls. The puppy is clearly happy to be in its father’s arms, enjoying daddy’s attention.

The omega sitting next to Dr. Styles, sighs when the male puppy in his arms lets out a hateful growl, and kicks up an irritated leg. “Bunny, please. Jam Jam needs time with Daddy Edward too.”

“Children are so jealous at that age.” The beta offers.

The female triplet seems pretty happy in her mother’s arms. Unlike her brothers, she seems to have no desire to fight over her father’s attention.

The alpha sitting on the other side of the omega is what the chief considers a _bubble gum alpha._ He is way too pretty and carefree to contribute anything to the nest. He leans over and whispers to his omega. “When can we leave?”

“Soon, Harry,” The omega whispers back soothingly.

This group is famous for associating with Niall Horan. The chief knows that mild-mannered doctor; and useless flamboyant alpha have no way of satisfying such a luscious omega. Clearly Marcel Styles is the one running this nest.

“Jamie ripped Erin’s eyes out?” Dr. Styles whispers in horror. “Is it my fault?”

“Dr. Styles,” The chief whispers. He is getting a migraine, “Please…”

“Is it because I’ve been singing Lana Del Rey to it?” Dr. Styles leans over and asks his omega, and then clears his throat. _“Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?”_

The child in Dr. Styles’ arms squeals and almost loses its mind with happiness at the poorly sung lyrics. The male child in the omega’s arms bursts into tears.

“No,” The omega says soothing, “Lexi, baby. No, daddy will sing to you too, sweetie. I told you. Daddy needs to spend time with Jam Jam too.”

 _What a weird nest._ The police chief thinks and then winces when Dr. Styles continues to sing. He has a terrible singing voice.

The female baby looks disappointed at her brothers. She’s too sensible for all this.

“Arrest them,” Erin orders the head of the police department, “Now.”

“Arrest them?” The beta repeats mockingly. “You got away with kidnapping an omega _and_ an alpha without serving any jail time. Instead of telling us who really attacked your eyes, you are blaming some mentally ill baby.”

“Hey,” Dr. Styles snaps, “Jamie will make it. We will get him the help he needs.”

Harry Styles stretches and yawns. He is bored. He needs a nap, and a blowjob.

“I mean,” The police chief keeps ranting, “Erin, dear,” He feels incredibly sorry for this dumb child, “Your mother kidnapped Wes, and then Niall Horan, which you played a hand in. Niall Horan fans are crazy…”

“Amen to that,” The Styles twins and the omega say together.

“And one of them probably blinded you. Please describe the suspect. Did you see him or her? If not, stop wasting the police’s time. We have enough on our plate.”

“I am telling you,” Erin sticks to her story, “It was that baby. That creepy baby with the dimples.”

“How old are they?” The police chief speaks to the Styles’ omega gently. It’s always good to be careful when speaking with a married omega, especially when husbands around.

“Oh,” The wife lights up, “They will be one soon. I’m planning a party.”

“Oh how nice.” He may be a beta male, but it’s impossible not to be charmed by how obviously dedicated this omega is to his babies, and how his world revolves around his children, and making a good home for them.

“Are you two facing assault charges?” The mother coos at his sons, who giggle up at their mum. “Silly boys.”

“Nonsense,” The beta male is relieved to find that the Styles family doesn’t seem to be taking Erin too seriously.

“Good to see justice is alive and well,” Erin hisses and stands up, “I will be seeing you in court.” She hisses in the general direction of where she thinks the Styles family is and starts to walk out, and even manages it, with the help of her hired bodyguards, who give the Styles family fearful looks as they back out of the room.

“Seeing us?” Harry Styles’ carefree look changes to a vicious one. “I will be ready.”

“Aww are you three hungry?” The omega coos at his babies as his husbands leads him out. “Who wants some chocolate?”

The baby in Dr. Styles’ arms lets out a wounded moan, as if he’s been stabbed.

 _What a creepy, strange nest._ The chief of police shudders. He is in the neutral zone of the gender spectrum, and always finds alphas and omegas strange, but this particular family is weird even by dominant and submissive standards. The beta thanks god the strange people left and goes back to the paperwork waiting for him.

\----------

“I love you,” Niall tells his husband, who rolls around on the couch, nuzzling his face in his omega’s lap. “I have never seen you this happy.”

Zayn is a mellow alpha but to be this carefree and zen, impossible. The dominant is out of his mind. Niall kind of loves it.

Levy is sitting on his mum’s other side, tucked safely against the arm of the couch, watching daddy purr and growl happily. He’s kind of mystified. He’s never seen his dad so mindless before.

“Cute isn’t he?” Niall smiles down at his son, who smiles back, as if staring at the sun, “Isn’t daddy cute?”

Levy giggles. He’s just so happy mum’s back.

Zayn pauses in his cuddling (he really likes burrowing in this submissive’s stomach for some reason) and stares at his son.

Levy smiles at daddy. Any other baby would be dead scared of an alpha’s red eyes, but baby Levy’s seen them so much on Lexi, and daddy Edward, and any time the dads get mad. Red eyes are just a part of his family, just like dimples, and curls.

Zayn rolls over on his stomach (similar to how baby Levy likes to roll over on his tummy in his crib) and narrows his eyes at his baby, who smiles pleasantly at crazy daddy.

“He got those from me,” Niall says, as Zayn stares into big baby blue eyes on the cute baby face. “Most of him is from you, though.”

Niall’s words, as usual lately, fly right over Zayn’s head.

“He’s a miracle,” Niall keeps talking to his animal husband, “Our son. I still can’t believe he’s here.”

“Could say the same about you.” Louis’ voice calls out from the doorway.

“Hey,” Niall says softly, as Louis walks into the room with Emma in his arms, Harry following with Alex and Jamie.

“Apparently I’m too pregnant to carry three puppies.” Louis says sarcastically, as Harry places Alex and Jamie in Niall’s lap.

“What?” Niall says, confused, “Nonsense.” Louis is much stronger than an ordinary omega, and can totally handle three healthy alpha babies.

“I’m being helpful,” Harry says. “I will go to work after.”

“You just need an excuse to drive that stupid Porsche everywhere,” Louis sighs, as Harry pushes his bottom closer to Zayn, making an outraged sound when the alpha grabs him.

“What did the police say?” Niall asks, as the babies all cuddle Levy, wrapping him in their cute baby arms. “Is Alex going to jail?”

Louis scoffs, as Harry _mistakenly_ trips and falls on Zayn, grinding his body up against the other alpha. “Of course not. Lexi bunny is helpless.”

“My son-in-law couldn’t hurt a fly,” Niall agrees, wincing as Alex stands up in his lap and pulls blond mommy’s hair. He will never forgive blond mommy for trying to escape Lexi’s cult.

“Damn right.” Louis says, “Look at him,” His voice gets all warm, “Look at all of them,” He stares at his cute puppies, “Look at my sweet angels.” Their first birthday is coming up, and Louis can’t wait for the party.

“They are one year old,” Niall shakes his head, “I don’t believe it.”

“Yes,” Louis coos at baby Emma, who grins up at his best friend, mum. “My angels are going to be so grown up. What does my sweet darling want for her birthday?”

“IPad,” Emma has her response ready. She would like the newest gadgets please. She wants to be smart like her dads and run everything and take over so she can take care of her family and take responsibility.

“And Junior?” Niall asks the baby resting against him peacefully, “Swiss chocolate like daddy Harry?”

“No please,” Jam Jam gets agitated fast, “Hate it, no. Please no. Sleepy bye bye.”

“Okay, Jamie bubbles,” Louis coos at his baby, “No one will feed you any chocolate, okay?”

Jamie stares into his mum’s eyes, mirrors of his own, “Bad. Hate it.”

“And Lexi bunny?” Louis turns to the triplet draped over Levy.

“Knife please mummy.”

“No,” Every single adult in the room (well every coherent one, Zayn is out of it) says together. Even Harry snaps at Alex.

“Knife please,” Alex asks. “Cut.”

“No cut,” Louis says sternly.

“Cut like daddy.” Alex is aware favourite dad cuts people for a living. Alex would also like to cut people.

Father is god.

“I love you,” Niall says to his son-in-law, “But you scare me, and you need Jesus.” He shudders as Alex pinches his arms and hisses at him. Lexi still hasn’t forgiven blond mommy for the kidnapping. He might never forgive Levy’s mum for causing everyone such distress. “Any religion will do,” Niall says, as Alex glares at him, “Focus on your spirituality, son.”

“No cocoa,” Jamie is in a fit, he hates the sweet treat which the adults have been using him to make him go nap. “Please.”

Alex slaps his clone. He won’t stand for such a pitiful display of weakness.

“Jeez,” Harry makes a face at the Lexi/Jamie relationship, “Déjà vu,” He’s suddenly reminded of his childhood. Edward would not allow his clones to act in a feeble manner.

Zayn takes a sniff of Harry’s curls and then a deep inhale. This scent needs to be bottled. It’s fucking delicious. Yummy. He then nuzzles Niall’s side again. This treat also smells very nice. Clearly Zayn has died and ended up in some kind of candy store. How delightful.

“Lexi don’t you dare,” Louis pulls Alex’s curls, “Don’t you bully your brother.”

Alex takes his mum’s annoyance as the sign it’s meant to be. He also slaps Emma just for good measure. No weakness. None whatsoever. They have to be strong to protect mummy, and blond mommy, and princess.

Yep, lots of people to protect.

If Levy and his clone and fem clone let their guard down, then how can they stop awful people from stealing what’s theirs? Even grown up Levy got stolen and he’s very strong. Lexi is not going to let this nonsense happen again.

“Lexi is growing up so violent,” Louis sighs as Emma mewls and slaps Lexi right back, and then stares at her paw in horror. That’s not a very daddy Marcel thing to do!

“It’s almost as if he’s an Edward spawn.” Niall says in mock horror, grinning when Louis hisses at him. “We should have Lexi DNA tested.”

“There is,” Harry drawls, Zayn whose head is on his chest, purrs at the rumble. What a pleasing voice! “No question, as to who Alex’s father is.”

“Are we sure?” Niall asks, as Lexi mewls and asks for a knife some more. How is supposed to cut without one? He is a young property owner and he needs to defend his bounty. “He could be Marcel’s.”

“Right,” Louis sighs, as Lexi head butts Jamie in the spirit of brotherly love, and then Emma. He doesn’t want her feeling left out.  “Marcel, sure.”

“I need to get back to work,” Harry pouts. He doesn’t want to move. Sexy Zayn is all cuddled up against him, and this is really the perfect place to be but Marcel is all rude CEO and will yell if Hazza bear isn’t at his desk fifteen minutes ago.

“I will drive you,” Daddy Liam appears all of a sudden, his stealth extraordinary for such a beastly machine.

“No,” Harry snaps. He wants to drive his sexy Porsche which matches Louis’ eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks Liam, who smiles down at his sleeping husband. “You aren’t due back for hours. Did psycho do something?”

“Edward’s just fine,” Liam sighs, “For now. It’s my lunch break. I wanted to talk about Nialler’s surgery.”

“No,” Louis immediately slips beside Niall on the couch and pulls him into his lap. “No surgery.”

“His knee is seriously messed up,” Liam sighs. Louis is extremely protective of his best friend, and Dr. Payne can’t blame the sexy omega brunet. “He needs help.” Liam pleads.

If Louis doesn’t want Niall to have this surgery, it’s not happening. Louis runs this house.

“It’s dangerous,” Louis argues, his voice frightened, his babies hugging their frightened mummy. “What if blondie has complications? He’s knocked up.”

Levy is watching angry mum very carefully. In his experience, whenever angry mum is all riled up, Levy’s mum is in trouble.

Liam senses his son’s troubled emotions and knows Louis’ distress has a lot to do with it. “The surgery is scheduled after Niall has the baby.”

“I say he doesn’t even need surgery.” Louis snaps.

“That’s what his management said,” Liam crosses his arms.

Louis gasps. He is being so selfish and awful and creepy. He sounds like Niall’s psychotic money hungry perverted…

“No,” Niall pinches Louis’ thigh, making him jump, “Stop. You’re nothing like them. You love me and are carrying my baby.”

Louis takes a deep breath. He’s been told it’s good for anxiety and panic, and it’s supposed to be helping but he’s gone from having nothing to everything, and he’s got so much to lose, and fuck, if Niall has that surgery, something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong. Louis’ unlucky that way and bad things will happen to the people he loves just because they are unlucky enough to be associated with him.

Harry pulls Louis closer, and places kisses in feathery hair. He wishes he could take all of Louis’ pain away, all of it.

“Listen to me,” Liam feels so protective of this omega, because Louis takes care of his baby and makes a good home for him, and is essentially Liam’s, and his inner alpha considers Louis his own and doesn’t care for this submissive’s distress, “Edward and I will be there and we won’t let anything happen to Niall, okay? This knee is seriously messed up. We are already waiting long enough because we are taking the baby into consideration.”

“Okay,” Louis nods, his voice small. “Fine.” It has to be done, but something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong. Louis will just end up losing Niall and because of a knee operation? How fucking awful.

“Nothing bad will happen,” Niall promises Louis, “Everything will be okay. I love you. Just focus on giving birth to my baby.”

Harry reaches over Zayn’s passed out form, and places a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Edward will rip Niall from his grave and bring him back to life.” He whispers, “Death is not an option.”

“Well said.” Niall says tearfully, Alex pulling his hair. “So true.”

The babies make happy sounds at the visibly lifted mood of the room. Levy sags with relief against Alex. Angry mum has calmed down, so it means Levy’s mum is going to be okay.

“Okay,” Louis nods, much more firmly this time, responding to Harry’s dimples. His husband always makes him feel so calm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry says calmly, now, important matter, “What should we name the baby?”

“Oh,” Louis smiles, a hand on his tummy, “I was thinking…”

“Babe,” Harry kisses Louis’ pretty face, “Edward will be naming that baby. I was talking to Niall.”

“Umm,” Niall frowns as Harry paws his stomach.

“I was thinking,” Harry says, “We could name the baby after me.”

“No,” Liam snaps, as he gathers Zayn’s sleeping form into his arms, feeling like a powerful knight. “Absolutely not.”

“Harry Jr.”

“No,” Liam calls out angrily. He will tuck his princely husband in for his nap, and then go back to the hospital for the rest of the day.

“My family name needs to be carried on.” Harry reminds everyone.

“Babe,” Louis says to his husband, “There are like four children who will carry on the Styles name, five if you count Levy when he marries into our family.”

“So,” Harry gives Niall a serious look, “When’s the ultrasound? I would like to be there for my child.”

“He needs help.” Niall tells Louis who shrugs. Harry’s pretty normal compared to most Styles. If anything, he’s kind of tame.

“Cut,” Alex begs, “Cut please.”

“You know what?” Niall says to his fellow mum, “Harry’s problems can wait; Alex is more of a priority.”

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

“This is so nice,” Marcel says happily, Emma tucked against his chest, “Why can’t the babies sleep with us every night?”

“It’s their birthday,” Louis explains, “This is a treat.” Also, if Louis lets the babies sleep with their parents instead of their cribs, they might just be here, forever, well into adulthood. It takes all of Louis’ strength to put those four kids to bed as it is. He wants his puppies in his arms all the time.

“Such a nice pillow,” Edward nuzzles Alex’s chest, listening to the baby heartbeat. “Fat baby pillow.”

“He’s supposed to be sleeping in your arms,” Louis scolds his husbands, “Edward, put Alex in your arms.”

“Don’t tell me how to handle my child,” Edward snaps at his sexy pregnant mate.

“Princess,” Alex reminds daddy. “Mummy princess.”

“Yes,” Edward sighs as his cute son pats daddy’s head. “Your mother is the perfect princess.”

Jamie is wide awake. He has shunned chocolate and is finally taking charge of his own life.

“Tell me you love me,” Harry orders Louis, Jamie squealing happily between them, “Now.”

Louis sighs, “Harry,” He says, Jamie trying to decide which parent he wants to disappear in more, mummy or daddy, “There is evidence everywhere that I love you.”

“I want to hear it,” Harry’s eyes gleam predatorily. “Say it.”

“I love you.” Louis raises an eyebrow. “In case you didn’t notice it when I mated with you, or married you, or had your children, and am currently carrying yet another Styles baby.”

“Say it again.” Harry says; his tone even more demanding. He’s feeling very spoiled and needs his omega’s attention.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis says patiently. He understands that his dominant is feeling needy. His Hazza needs reassurance.

“I don’t believe you.” Harry narrows his eyes. “Say it like you mean it.”

Louis fights the urge to groan, Jamie’s soft cheek against his throat. The omega existence is getting so comfortable, Louis forgot how difficult being an alpha was. Poor Harry probably still feels scared he’s going to lose Louis. “I’m not going anywhere, dummy.” He scolds his husband.

“That’s more like it.” The frown on Harry’s face finally disappears. The alpha starts placing kisses on Louis’ face, making a satisfied sound when Jamie copies daddy, and starts kissing mummy’s cheeks, nose and forehead.

“What nonsense.” Edward scoffs in Alex’s chest, letting his baby son comfort him after a hard day’s work. “Like we would ever let princess escape.”

“Mummy stay.” Clearly Alex has inherited daddy’s confidence. He isn’t about to let any of his property go anywhere. The wound on his self-esteem from blond mommy and grown up Levy’s almost theft is fresh and bleeding. He is still angry.

“That’s right Alexander.” Edward coos at his heir. “Princess stay. Always. Now massage my headache away please. My skull feels as if it’s going to explode.”

“Headache?” Marcel frowns. “You?” He can’t believe Edward of all people has one.

“The temporal bones, Alexander,” Edward grabs a tiny paw, and redirects it to where his skull is throbbing.

“You’ve never had a headache before,” Harry says, his frown back, for a different reason. “Ever.”

“Chief surgeon,” Edward waves away brothers’ concern, “Hospital bitch. More workload, more stress, more headache.”

“Language,” Louis scolds.

“They are one year old as of this day,” Edward says, “They should start learning bad words.”

“Maybe we can have Liam take a look at your brother?” Louis asks Marcel and Harry, his voice small. “Make sure Edward is okay?”

“Of course,” Marcel says quickly, Harry nodding. “But Edward is just fine, babe.”

“Edward’s immune system is legendary.” Harry explains, “Bullet proof.”

“We are guessing Alex will be the same way.” Marcel continues.

Edward has already drifted off into sleep. Alex’s paw in his hair is really soothing and is making him feel happy and compliant.

The bedroom door opens. Liam walks in.

“Oh my god,” Harry squeals. This is how a lot of his fantasies start but the babies are fast asleep in their crib. Daddy walks in a sex craze and has his way with everyone.

“Excuse me.” Liam grabs Alex from underneath Edward. “Thank you.”

“You can’t just steal a baby.” Harry tries to glare but only a giggle comes out. Daddy Liam’s sweat pants are riding sexy low. It’s hard to stay mad. “Okay you can have him.”

“Night,” Liam calls out behind him and shuts the door, disappearing with Alex.

“Louis,” Marcel continues as if nothing has happened. “Babe. We won’t let anything happen to Edward.”

“I love him,” Louis continues, as Harry starts to place Jamie underneath Edward’s head as a baby pillow, replacing cute baby Alex, to make sure big brother doesn’t wake. “I can’t live without Edward.”

“Edward is…” Marcel can’t help but laugh at Louis’ worry, “Babe. Edward is the strongest person in this house. He is the strongest alpha in most houses. He’s a damn anomaly. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“It’s Louis’ job to worry about Edward,” Harry says, as Jamie tries to keep still and be a good pillow for crazy sleeping daddy, which is damn hard, because he is a very energetic baby. He’s so fucking energetic; chocolate affects him opposite of how it affects humanity. “Louis is our wife. He has to worry about all of us.”

“That is the most sensible thing you have ever said Hazza.” Louis praises his husband, who smirks arrogantly at the praise.

\----------

“Levy,” Niall tries to calm his son, “Alex is with his parents, okay?”

Baby Levy is used to sleeping with Lexi, in the same crib. He hates being apart like this. It’s agony.

“It’s the triplets’ birthday.” Niall explains. “They are spending time with their parents.”

“Okay, you know what?” Liam snaps, “This is ridiculous.” No way is his precious baby son going to suffer for anything as long as daddy Liam’s alive.

“Hmm,” Niall says as Liam growls and storms out of the room.

Levy whimpers. First Lexi isn’t here, and now daddy’s gotten mad and left. How upsetting.

Niall sighs and stares at Zayn’s beautiful sleeping corpse. He would really appreciate it if grown up Levy would wake up and take of cute tiny small baby Levy who is seriously suffering right now.

Daddy Liam returns moments later with Lexi. “Here you go son,” He coos at Levy, as he places a psycho baby beside him, “Here’s your baby husband.”

Levy smiles as if his ruined life has been fixed, which let’s face it, it has. Alex quickly drapes himself on top of his crib mate, wondering if favourite daddy will be all right without him.

“Hmm,” Niall ponders, “Are we breaking up a family by stealing a child? Who cares? They can have more. Tasty Louis is deliciously fertile.”

“I don’t know what the prognosis for this marriage is,” Liam gestures to Alex and Levy who are a happy little ball next to an unconscious daddy Zayn, “But damn it, no way is my son going to suffer without Edward Jr.”

Niall shrugs, happy now that his son is okay, and comfortable and not in emotional pain without a baby who doesn’t even have emotions. “We keep what we steal. We live in the Styles house and we abduct their baby.”

“He is so cute,” Liam can’t help but smile at Alex who is staring at Levy blankly, trying to keep the smaller baby calm and happy by cuddling him relentlessly. Alex is an excellent cuddle buddy. He cuddles his parents, his siblings, his mate. “Look at him.”

Niall smiles at his husband. While Liam’s love for Zayn is romantic and chivalrous and poetic and borders on unreal, his love for Edward is warm and brotherly and platonic. Clearly cute baby Lexi invokes the same kind of feelings from Liam. “Our son-in-law is cute.”

“Look at his stupid eyes,” Liam says, “Look at this one,” He leans in close to Alex, and kisses an eyelid, making the puppy whine, “This one is blue, and then this one,” he kisses the other eyelid, “This one is green.”

Just when Niall thinks he can’t love Liam more, the husband goes and does something outrageously endearing like this, and this is why Niall is pregnant with daddy’s child.

“What sense does this make?” Liam coos at Alex, making the baby blink up curiously. “Why two colours?”

Levy grins adorably and mimics his dad, placing kisses on Alex’s eyelids.

If this is the last thing Niall ever sees he’s fine with it, totally.

“Explain,” Liam grins at the confused look on Alex’s face at the affection showered on him on his birthday, “Explain the two colours, Alex.”

“He’s the perfect mix of both parents.” Niall decides to help out, feeling pity for poor confused bunny Alex.

“You have no right to be this cute,” Liam actually scolds Alex, who dimples adorably, as Levy hugs him tightly. “I know how crazy you are.”

“He ripped someone’s eyes out.” Niall says.

“She had it coming.” Liam says, defending baby Lexi. “She stole both my mates, _and_ my unborn child.”

“So you are condoning your son-in-law’s behaviour.” Niall says. It’s taking every bit of his strength to keep a straight face. A smile is threatening to break out. Sensible daddy Liam _wants_ cute baby Lexi to act psycho.

“When it comes to defending family, he’s allowed.” Liam says, dead serious. “He can be as Edward as he wants. Isn’t that right,” Liam kisses a dimple.

Levy mimics dad and kisses Alex’s other dimple.

“I’m going to have a heart attack.” Niall tells Liam. “You are killing me.”

“What is it?” Liam says, scary serious all of a sudden, on Niall, rubbing his tummy, “Is it the baby? The knee?”

“The cuteness.” Niall raises an eyebrow at the overprotectiveness, Zayn peacefully asleep on his chest. “The adorableness is killing me.”

Alex also places a paw on Niall’s tummy.

“Make him stop,” Niall tells Liam, “Make him stop being cute.”

“He doesn’t know how,” Liam says fondly, “He is out of control.”

“Baby,” Alex reminds Levy’s parents, well the ones who are awake anyway. Grown up Levy is out of commission.

“Yes,” Liam agrees, “Mommy is having a baby.”

Alex is much more patient when it comes to the new babies than his siblings, but he is still pretty annoyed. “Baby now please.”

“The concept of nine months is lost on you,” Niall coos at Alex, who glares at blond mommy. Lexi still hasn’t forgiven blond mommy for trying to escape the cult.

“He sure can keep a grudge.” Niall winces at the glare on baby bunny.

“I know, right,” Liam is so in love with his best friend’s baby. When he first met Edward, the psycho was hopeless. No future for crazy ass Dr. Styles, no humanity, no sanity. What omega would breed with him? Who would start a nest with him? The present is so beautiful. Here is Liam, sitting with Edward’s cute baby, who will someday start a nest with Liam’s baby, and the future is so bright and perfect.

“I like it when daddy’s happy.” Niall says, a happy smile on his face.

“I kind of get where Louis’ coming from,” Liam says as Alex drapes himself over Levy again, in a manner which is becoming characteristic. “We all have so much to lose.”

“You won’t lose anything,” Niall promises. “I know Zayn keeps getting kidnapped…”

“He is the most beautiful,” Liam sighs at the angelic figure comfortably resting in Niall’s arms. “It’s only fitting.”

“And I almost died, and someone stole me, but I promise everything will work out.” Niall keeps going. “We will get our happy ending. We will be hot old people with hot children, who will give us hot grandkids.”

“You always say the right thing,” Liam smiles at his omega.

“I am a writer,” Niall reminds Liam, “I have a natural way with words.”

 

 


	95. Chapter 95

“There have to be three different types of cakes,” Liam explains to Louis, who nods in agreement. “They already have dissimilar tastes.”

“That much is fine.” Louis says, “But why can’t I help you?”

“You helped make the babies,” Liam tells the pretty omega glaring up at him, “Just sit and enjoy their birthday.”

“Let daddy bake.” Niall tells his fellow mum.

“I’m better at it,” Louis says. “I used to bake for a living.”

“How awful,” Edward makes a face, “Our wife, working for a living.”

“What kind of a backwards thing is that to say?” Louis snaps, “I had to support myself somehow.”

“Other omegas can work all they want,” Edward snaps right back. His princess all worked up is sexy as fuck. “You employed isn’t allowed. I don’t want perverts staring at you all day.”

“Edward,” Marcel scolds his brother, even though inside he’s thinking the exact same thing. He simply doesn’t want anyone even looking at Louis. That pretty face, those sensual curves, the baby in his stomach, the babies at home who need their mummy and are dependent on their most important parent. The nest’s environment is safe and protective. But outright, daddy Marcel has to act all feminist and sensible. “Omega rights state…”

“Blah blah blah,” Edward interrupts baby brother, and steps up to Louis, towering over his omega, glaring down at his mate, who glares right back, “You are not working.”

“I work all day.” Louis places both hands on his hips. “I take care of your children. You are welcome.”

“That’s different.” Edward has to think deeply unsexy thoughts at Louis’ hotness to keep himself from getting horny. His grandmother in a bathing suit will do.

“How is that different?” Louis says, his tone annoyed, “If anything it’s harder. Bakery work doesn’t matter. Babies are important. I’m always worried about them, and second guessing every decision I make.”

At this point, Edward doesn’t even care what’s going on. He’s just arguing for the sake of arguing. He wants to keep Louis angry.

Angry Louis is sexy Louis.

“Being a mother is much easier than being a father,” Edward lies. He wants to maximize Louis’ irritation. “Our job is much harder.”

Louis makes an outraged sound. “How the hell does that work? How did your idiot self come up with that conclusion?”

“Being a father is so difficult,” Edward keeps up the ridiculous argument. He wants angry mummy all riled up. Louis is just so sexy. “Your job is so easy.”

“That’s it,” Louis hisses, “You are sleeping on the couch tonight, mister.”

“Very well,” Edward doesn’t look too worried at having been banished to the sofa on his children’s birthday no less, “Let’s begin immediately,” He informs baby mama, and pushes his pregnant mate on one said couch.

“What are you doing let go!” Louis shrieks, as his husband crawls on top of him and starts kissing him, “I’m mad at you.”

“I know,” Edward says, as Louis pouts, “How tasty.” A chirping sound comes from his pocket. “Ugh,” Edward makes an irritated sound, “I’m being paged. Someone take over this situation.”

“I’m on it.” Harry comes rushing into the room. “I’m coming.”

Zayn, who is rolling around on the giant pile of pillows he’s collected from the guest bedrooms, tackles Harry before he has the chance. He wants the treat.

“Oh no you don’t.” Marcel stops Zayn before the alpha can crawl on top of Louis. “Don’t you dare!”

“Hey Louis,” Niall hobbles into the room, and throws himself (carefully) on top of his sexy best friend.

“Be careful, idiot.” Louis is very mindful of Niall’s tummy and knee.

Harry giggles and rolls around on the floor with Zayn, who quickly pins his fellow alpha to the ground.

The babies, who are playing nearby, pause and start watching their parents carefully. They are quickly learning and absorbing these behaviours. It’s obvious they will grow up to be these kinds of obsessive, maladjusted people.

“What is happening in here?” Liam rushes into the room. He’s just thrown the cakes in for baking. Louis’ sexy black apron is tied around his muscular waist.

“You tell me.” Marcel asks the only (but for how long?) sane person in the house. “What is happening?”

“Stop it,” Harry says, as Zayn nuzzles his neck, “What are you doing, this is so inappropriate!”

“Louis I’m hungry, make me food,” Niall mewls, casually grinding (that is a thing in this house) himself against his sensual best friend.

“I would,” Louis says, “But apparently I’m not allowed in the kitchen.”

“You cook enough on the daily Louis,” Liam says sternly, “No baking today. Let’s go, Niall,” He grabs cute blond omega and carefully starts leading him toward the feeding area. Daddy’s provider instincts are out of control. Niall is truly pathetic and limping everywhere and Liam just wants to feed him and protect him and make sure he doesn’t get kidnapped again.

“Is everything okay?” Liam says to Edward, as his best friend storms toward the front door. “Need me to come with?”

“Your place is in the kitchen wife.” Edward says commandingly, making Liam roll his eyes. “I should be back soon.”

“Where do you think you are going?” Louis calls out. “On your children’s birthday?”

“It’s an emergency,” Edward shrugs. “Some kind of trauma.”

“I should go,” Liam starts to take the apron off. “It’s the babies’ birthday. All their dads should be here.”

“No I like trauma,” Edward gets all whiney, “Let me go.”

“Ugh,” Liam grumbles, and turns to Zayn, who is rolling around on the floor with Harry, play fighting.

“What’s that Dr. Malik?” Edward calls out, smirking when Zayn doesn’t even recognize that he’s being addressed. “You want to come with?”

“Oh just go.” Liam glares and turns around.

“You look so good with that apron.” Edward leers. Where’s Louis’ tasty, supple body is all soft and fuckable, daddy Liam is all hard core, alpha lines. The apron just highlights the contrast.

“Try to keep control, you bloodthirsty monkey.” Liam scolds. Trust Edward to treat his alpha best friend the same way he treats his omega wife.

“Daddy no go.” It’s Jamie who says this time. Baby Alex is just too disappointed.

Baby Alex is heartbroken.

“I am not your father.” Edward scolds cute baby Jam Jam, who grins up at crazy daddy, “That is your father,” He gestures to Harry, who is practically sitting in Zayn’s lap.

“Daddy bad.” Baby Emma says, making Edward gasp.

“Emma,” Marcel says sternly, “Daddy Edward has a job to do.”

“Bad daddy,” Emma is aware today is a special day and crazy daddy is running off and how awful. How dare he abandon cult on such a special occasion?

“Not you,” Edward’s knees crumble, “Not you, female spawn; you are the most tolerant. You are Marcel with ovaries.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel leans against a wall, tired and weak. “Oh god.”

“Please,” Edward begs, “Forgive me.”

“Bad daddy,” Emma says, as Alex wilts like a sunflower at nightfall. “Daddy leave.”

“Emma, enough,” Marcel snaps at his baby daughter, “Be nice to daddy. He needs to work.”

“No work.” Emma says, as Alex decapitates a stuffed bear with some difficulty. He could do this easier if he had a knife but no one will give him a weapon. He is being abused constantly!

“I will be back,” Edward stares at his watch, “I don’t know when,” He shrugs, “You never know with traumas.”

“What’s going on,” Louis sits up on the couch as the front door slams shut.

Liam sighs, staring at his phone. He will probably be called in later in the evening. “A major collision off the highway. We don’t even know how many people involved yet.”

“Is it okay for psycho to go do all that work when he isn’t feeling well?” Louis whines up at Liam, missing Edward already. He doesn’t want any of his husbands to go to work. He hates this.

“Louis,” Liam gestures for Marcel (partner in mental stability?) to go check on the cakes, “I will make sure Edward gets tested.”

“No psychiatrists!” Harry reminds Liam. If a mental health professional gets his grubby hands on Edward he could get all locked up! Never mind that every single doctor, nurse, orderly, intern, technician, passersby at the hospital knows something’s a little (very) off about Dr. Styles.

“Such awful people, aren’t they?” Louis coos at sad baby Alex. “Don’t you worry baby boy. No one will ever diagnose whatever personality disorder you and daddy have.” If the government gets news about a mentally ill alpha, let alone a father and baby pair, Alex and Edward could get institutionalized, fast.

“It’s his birthday,” Liam sighs, as Levy kisses Lexi’s dimples, “Edward should be here.”

“He went to save lives.” Louis says, “Give him a break.”

Liam loves how quickly Louis alternates between scolding Edward and defending him.

“Oh no,” Harry makes a faux panicked sound as Zayn presses kisses against his throat, “This is a clear violation against the sanctity of marriage.”

“If you two have a baby,” Louis glares down at the two alphas, “I’m going to sue you two.”

“You hear that?” Harry tells Zayn, “They don’t want us having us a baby.” He just got a shiver down his spine at having to face Louis in court. Being sued by his baby mama would be exhilarating. The makeup sex after? Intoxicating.

Zayn makes a frustrated sound. So far he hasn’t gotten to a single delicacy. He is a failure. Something always seems to block him. What is he doing wrong? Where is the mistake?

“Lexi,” Louis kneels beside the playpen, and sighs when his son mewls and turns away from mum.

Mummy didn’t stop daddy from leaving.

“Baby, daddy will be back soon, okay?” Louis says gently. It deeply hurts him to see his baby so emotionally wounded like this.

“Daddy bad,” Even neutral Emma is responding negatively to crazy daddy’s absence. She doesn’t appreciate him leaving like this.

“No he isn’t,” Marcel picks up his daughter, “Please, sweetie. Try to understand.”

“I know how to fix this,” Harry snaps his fingers, “Let’s go Zayn,” He grabs the angelic being attached to him and makes his way upstairs.

“Where do you think _you two_ aregoing?” Louis snaps at his husband and Levy’s degenerate father. “If you two also try to leave on the babies’ birthday, I will honestly go ballistic.”

Harry makes a delighted sound at Louis’ sexy tantrum. “I’m going to give the babies what they want.”

“And what is that?” Marcel asks, sounding deeply afraid.

“Edward of course.” Harry says.

Zayn follows the pretty alpha obediently. This is his moment. He is finally going to jizz in those beautiful fucking curls.

“Just when I think I have adjusted to this nest,” Marcel says to Louis, Emma cooing in his ear, “Something ridiculous happens and I fall deeper into the abyss.”

“Pull yourself together,” Louis orders his husband, “I need you to stay mentally stable.”

“It gets harder every day.” Marcel admits.

“Louis,” Liam says; his tone full of authority, “you should eat something too.”

“Fine,” Louis grumbles as Liam hands him a plate full of food. He had some lunch recently, but due to his pregnancy, he needs to feed more. He is growing a baby, which needs a lot of nutrition.

Niall hobbles back in the room. Louis immediately glares at him until his fellow pregnant omega sits down and elevates his hurt knee.

Louis sits down beside the cute blond, content to eat his food in peace. Being pregnant is all about being hungry all the time!

“Oh god,” Marcel immediately sits down beside Louis as soon catches a glimpse of Harry in the outfit he’s thrown on. His knees feel as if they will give out on him, and having baby Emma in his arms, it’s not good.

“Alexander,” Harry storms downstairs in one of Edward’s Armani suits, and snaps at the baby boy in the playpen, “Stop being upset. Having emotions is a weakness.”

Zayn follows downstairs, a blissed out look on his face. Finally, he managed to corner this alpha alone and do what he needed to do. It was difficult but all good tasks are. Yummy.

Alex squeals with happiness. He knows it’s not really favourite daddy, but cutsey daddy’s imitation of him is fun.

“Oh look at Lexi bunny,” Louis gasps, “Somebody get a camera.”

Marcel hands Emma to Louis, and stands to go look for Zayn’s camera, “Edward will murder Harry for wearing his suit.”

“It will be for a good cause.” Louis says carelessly. His son is going mental with happy giggles. This is important.

“Oh lord,” Liam takes one look at Harry and has to brace himself up against a wall.

Harry mimics Edward’s arrogant, posh accent to near perfection, “Princess,” He yells at Louis, “I order you to stop distracting me, I have work to do.”

Louis huffs. Even when pretending to be Edward, Harry shouldn’t call him princess.  Only certain brothers are allowed to do certain things to Louis, damn it.

“You are my heir,” Harry grabs Alex, who is in hysterics, that’s how hard the child is laughing at cutsey daddy, “Act like it.”

Levy, Jamie and Emma watch Alex in awe. They have never seen Lexi so happy before. He is under some kind of attack!

“Oh this is it,” Harry places Alex down on an unoccupied couch, “I’m going to perform surgery on this child.”

Alex is screaming. He isn’t ticklish but Daddy Harry’s antics are making him laugh too hard!

“Oh god I can’t stand how cute this is,” Louis sniffles a little.

“Oh my god,” Harry makes an alarmed sound, making Alex squeal happily, “I am lost in this child’s stomach. I’m going to have to eat my way out.”

“We know where Jamie gets his cannibalism.” Marcel says dryly, as he makes sure he’s recording everything. Louis can be pretty vicious when it comes to preserving memories.

“Happy,” Emma observes her brother carefully. She likes it when Lexi is in a positive state of mind.

“Yes, Emma darling,” Louis coos at his baby daughter, “Lexi bunny is so happy.”

“The cakes are ready,” Liam announces. “I need help decorating.”

“I can…” Louis starts to offer.

“No,” Liam says sternly. “You made the children. You will rest today.”

“He is so annoying,” Louis grumbles, but he is actually charmed by daddy’s bossiness.

“You like it.” Niall says, happy to have taken over Louis’ leftover plate of food. He’s so hungry all the time. He is growing a baby inside him. A cute Niam baby. Not the Narry rumour Harry’s spreading everywhere!

“I can help.” Harry says, “I used to be a baker.”

Louis gasps.

“Harry baked all through high school,” Marcel sighs and tells Louis, who has a betrayed look on his face. “All the pretty, virgin omegas would come to his shop, and leave, well… deflowered.”

“What else don’t I know about you?” Louis shrieks, Emma confused at mummy’s angry mood, but very accepting of it. Angry mummy is normal mummy. “What other secrets are you keeping?”

“I didn’t wanna say anything,” Harry drops a happy Alex off in Levy’s waiting embrace. “I didn’t want you to know that part of me.”

“I am not speaking to you!” Louis says angrily. “Harry Styles, you are the worst kind of liar! First a law career, and now this? You are awful.”

“I accept your punishment.” Harry says knowing Louis won’t be able to resist him. Hazza bear is going to get his candy in a few hours.

“Seriously,” Liam calls out, to the Edward/Harry abomination, “Help? I’m not going to decorate the cakes by myself.”

“Buttercream piping?” Harry asks, hands on his hips. It’s a bizarre sight, Harry in Edward’s suit. It’s too tight on Haz’s muscular physique. The suits are custom fit to Edward’s asthenic, gaunt body. The long, pretty curls are not the proper shade of maroon. Everything looks off. “Rolled Fondant? Sugar flowers? Are we going with a contemporary design? I am here for you, daddy.”

“Who are you?” Louis says tearfully. Yet another alarming facet of his husband’s personality has been revealed. “I don’t even know who I married.”

Fifty shades of Harry.

“Get used to it,” Harry smirks down at Louis, and saunters off toward the kitchen.

Alex pouts. Even fake favourite daddy has up and left.

“Man up,” Niall tells Marcel, as Zayn eyes Louis and thinks of a way to get to him without Marcel (nicey nicey-dominant) and Liam (husband sex-dominant) interfering. They are always interrupting Zayn’s sex schemes.

“Shut up,” Marcel snaps at Niall, who blinks innocently, “You have no idea what being sane in this place is like. You fit right into this nut house.”

“You aren’t sane,” Niall fires back, “You’re our leader.”

“Will you stop saying that,” Marcel begs, “For the love of whatever religion you follow, please stop saying that.”

“Why is he in such denial?” Niall asks Louis who pouts. All this time Hazza bear could have been baking with Louis, and the bastard hid his true nature. Oh this is the beginning of a lifelong grudge!

Zayn growls when light-haired treat slaps his hand away from curvy brunet treat. How awful.

“You can’t, okay?” Niall sighs, “Babe,” He makes a sad sound when Zayn gets all dejected and falls back into his pillow pile. Once again he’s failed to get to Louis’ thighs. “Forbidden.”

“Huh,” Liam grumbles as he stares at his phone.

“Will Edward be home soon?” Louis says as he hugs Emma to his chest tightly sounding like the needy, clingy housewife he is.

“He will be back in a few hours,” Liam says kindly, feeling very sympathetic with Louis. He knows how much Louis needs his husbands, especially now that he’s in second trimester, of his second pregnancy, with his fourth child. The deeper his bond gets with the triplets, the stronger his need to be around them all the time gets. While Harry and Marcel, who own their company; can indulge their wife and be home more and more for their omega’s benefit, Edward has a harsher and more unforgiving job description.

“We will delay the cake cutting ceremony for Edward,” Marcel announces.

“Yes sir,” Niall says to cult leader.

“You shut up,” Marcel snaps. He hates this dangerous nest leader position the entire world is always putting him in.

“Of course sir,” Niall says respectfully. Far be it for him to disagree with leader boss person.

“It’s better if he leaves now,” Liam says to baby Alex kindly, as Harry expertly decorates cakes in the background just as daddy directed. “That way daddy can be back for cake cutting, and I can leave later, and help out with the trauma at night.”

“Daddy gone,” Alex is too small and too spoiled for all that complicated logic. He wants favourite daddy to cuddle him and hug him and be here for him. Why isn’t best friend daddy here?

“Sweetie,” Liam is just so in love with his son-in-law, he has to watch his strength as he cuddles the baby, so he doesn’t hug the cute puppy too hard and crush those ribs. “Listen to me. Daddy Zayn is having a mental issue. We are understaffed and the experienced doctors need to be around when scary things like accidents happen, okay?”

Lexi pouts. Daddy Liam is citing mental issues as a reason when everyone in their family is crazy. Such hypocrisy.

“Oh I love you so much.” Liam coos at Alex and Jamie, “Birthday babies.”

“Yes,” Louis coos at Emma who leans back against her best friend, mummy. “Such cute birthday babies.”

“Oh so grown up,” Liam says as Harry rushes into the room to get daddy’s apron, to make sure he doesn’t get icing on Edward’s suit. Hazza bear doesn’t wanna die before he sees his children’s second birthday. “Such important, grown up puppies.”

“They should file taxes,” Marcel says, making sure he’s recording Liam fawning over the babies, sighing when Harry giggles and grinds against Liam as he removes the black apron daddy donned for baking.

“Soon enough,” Liam promises, “When they are all grown and married and raising their own babies. They will be responsible, perfect adults.”

“Perfect?” Marcel says, as Niall gives the empty plate in his hands a disappointed look. He’s still hungry damn it. Louis rolls his eyes at Niall and gets up to make the stupid pregnant blond another plate of food. If he hisses and dodges Harry’s attempts to hug him on the way to the kitchen then he can’t be blamed. His husband’s been lying to him their entire marriage.

“Well,” Liam smiles warmly as Alex cuddles close to Levy, “No matter what path they take in life, they will always be perfect to us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	96. Chapter 96

“Okay, Emma darling goes first,” Louis says, placing his baby daughter in front of the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. “We have to blow out the candle first.” Louis smiles when Emma blows out the candle all by herself.

“She’s so brilliant,” Marcel says from behind the camera tearfully. “Oh god my baby’s a genius.”

“Tell daddy you love him,” Louis holds Emma out to the camera.

“Love daddy,” Emma smiles at the camera and Marcel almost passes out with joy.

“Okay Alex next please!” Liam brings out the next cake.

“I love the silver over black design.” Marcel whispers to Harry.

“It’s supposed to represent the darkness of Alex’s soul.” Harry explains, “It’s supposed to...”

“Shut up,” Louis says tearfully, at Harry’s mastery with cake decoration, “Shut the hell up.”

“I’m going to murder you, Harold,” Edward tells his brother with a pleasant, loving smile as his son examines the three tier cake presented to him, “You blasphemous swine.”

“Stop flirting,” Harry giggles, Zayn plastered to his side. They have been together all night.

“Are you enjoying that suit?” Edward says, his eyebrow twitching, “Good, cause you will be buried in it, you fucker.”

“Don’t you worry,” Harry whispers in Zayn’s ear, who stares blankly with ruby red eyes, “You’re still my number one.”

“Levy you want some of Lexi’s cake?” Niall says to his son, who watches curiously.

“Of course he does,” Louis says, “Bunny, feed Levy some cake.” The Alex/Levy marriage is more important to him than life itself. If it doesn’t happen Louis might just stop living.

“Watch the suit,” Edward snaps at Harry, who is giggling and sharing cake with Zayn, who is completely confused as to what the holy crap is happening.

“Now Jam Jam,” Louis directs the last puppy toward his cake (chocolate free). “Let’s go.”

“That’s a good boy,” Liam carries Jamie over to his cake, “Careful, slowly.”

“Jamie no,” Louis makes a disappointed sound when after blowing out his candle, Harry’s son falls into his cake.

“Jamie yes,” Niall nods proudly from where he is sitting with Levy, feeding him Lexi’s cake.

“That’s my boy,” Harry says proudly. Couldn’t have done it better himself.

“Fall,” Emma observes, and offers Jamie some of her cake. She will always share with her brother. She loves him too much.

“Always take care of Jamie, Emma,” Marcel says, as he watches his daughter feed his son with her cute baby hands, as Louis wipes Jamie’s face, but actually just smudging more banana icing into his son’s cute face. It’s just too funny to see Jamie all messy baby.

“Jam Jam.” Emma promises. It’s her responsibility to make sure brother is always safe and okay.

“Oh no look at Jam Jam,” Louis coos at his confused son. One minute he was fine and then he fell and now there’s cake everywhere! “What happened?” Louis hugs his cute son, not caring if cake gets on him. “Aww, mummy will help you get all cleaned up. I promise.”

“I will lick that banana cake off him.” Harry promises, his pupils dilating lustfully at his cake covered mate.

“If you survive,” Edward sneers at his brother. How dare his beautiful clone don his Armani (and look so beautiful in it? the son of a whore).

Zayn licks his lips. Curvy brunet treat has gone and rubbed cake all over himself. He wants the treat so bad. He just wants all these treats naked and on his dick. Yummy.

Liam smiles at his husband behaving himself so much even in toxic shock. “I love you,” He tells Zayn, “Don’t you worry. It should be over soon.” Mid-stage toxic shock is thankfully nowhere near the frightening mess high-level shock is.

Zayn smirks at husband sex-toy. Thank fuck nobody has tried to stop Zayn from fucking husband. Zayn would have to kill everyone. Husband is the best. He is so warm and kind and smells so good and home. Zayn can live without the accessory treats but husband is a must!

“What do you mean it’s ending soon?” Harry says, wrapping a possessive arm around Zayn’s waist. “What the hell?” They’ve been having such a good time.

Liam sighs. It’s criminal how good Harry (in Edward’s priciest Armani) and Zayn look together. Such beauty, on alphas no less, should be criminal. “Hazza, babe, it’s mid-level shock. It’s going to end soon. Which is a good thing,” Daddy scolds, “Toxic shock is extremely dangerous. It shouldn’t last long.”

“But,” Harry pouts as Zayn leans against him, “We are so happy together.” Zayn will stop being Harry’s boyfriend when he comes back to his senses.

Liam massages his forehead. “Harry,” He says gently, “Sweetie,” Any other alpha and Dr. Payne would be ripping their throat out for being all coupley with Zayn and here is Liam, actually disappointed this ridiculousness will end. “I don’t know what to say,” He admits. He is pretty damn confused himself. “All I know is toxic shock shouldn’t last long.”

Liam shudders when he contemplates high-level shock. He remembers studying it in medical school and being traumatized. It’s not something an alpha wants to face. The threat of losing one’s mind permanently… terrifying.

“Okay,” Harry pouts. He vows to enjoy this as long as it lasts. Zayn will wake up and go back to being all platonic and Hazza will really miss being all boyfriends/lover/sex-object. Nobody has ever ejaculated in Harry’s curls before. It’s nice. His hair’s actually shinier and prettier now. Niall wasn’t lying about the magical properties of Zayn’s semen.

“It’s okay,” Liam finds himself comforting Harry. Losing Zayn as a boyfriend must be so painful. “I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks daddy,” Harry says, smiling, and then wincing when his ear is caught in a pinching grip.

“You,” Edward sneers, “Upstairs, now.”

“If I don’t make it,” Harry addresses Niall, “Raise our baby with proper values.”

“Uh,” Niall says as Levy smiles happily in mommy’s embrace, “What?”

“Just,” Liam sighs at Niall, “don’t question it.”

\-----------

“You are wearing my favourite suit because?” Edward says as soon as he’s cornered his twin upstairs.

“I have a death wish?” Harry gasps as Edward pushes him up against a wall. He loves feeling all helpless like this. Not many people can make him feel this way. First Zayn this evening and now this, how amazing. There are so many hyper-powered alphas in the house.

“Damn right you do,” Edward growls, rolling his eyes when Harry lets out an aroused moan and thrusts his hips up against his brother’s, “I am in my scrubs, I haven’t even had a chance to shower yet.”

“Let’s shower together,” Harry suggests helpfully.  

“After you explain why you are wearing my clothes.” Edward is pissed. Nobody wears his precious apparel. Not even his clones. He comes home from an irritating trauma situation to find his hot twin in his suit. Not acceptable. 

“Alex was sad when you left,” Harry tries to explain, feeling himself get hard. He really hopes Edward knots him tonight. Edward always feels amazing inside him. Or maybe Edward can suck him off, or he can fuck Harry’s mouth? The possibilities are truly endless.

“And?” Edward hisses. He does _not_ like where this is going.

“It’s his birthday,” Harry shrugs in Edward’s hold, “I wanted to cheer him up.”

“So you tried to replace me?” Edward sounds scandalized, “You tried to take my place in Alexander’s life?”

“Of course not,” Harry promises, “I just wanted to make the poor baby happy. He laughed so hard at me.”

“Alexander,” Edward’s harsh glare melts into confusion, “laughed at you?” Edward’s stoic, dead inside little puppy laughed?

“Of course he did,” Harry giggles, “He was in hysterics. He couldn’t take me seriously when I was trying to act like you.”

“Good,” Edward states, after a moment of surprise. “That’s how it should be.” He doesn’t want his precious baby son replacing him so easily, with a hotter version of him no less.

“Can we make out now?” Harry pouts. “I feel like I’m not having enough sex and it’s not good for my health. As a doctor you should know this.”

“I need to wash,” Edward grumbles. He rushed home as soon as he possibly could so he wouldn’t miss the stupid cakes his obedient wife (daddy Liam) slaved over all day long. “And you take that suit off.”

“You take those ugly scrubs off first,” Harry’s stupid deep, melodious voice gets even deeper.

“Fine,” Edward sounds crusty and annoyed and tired and Harry is kind of thinking of bending big brother over and fucking him. Dangerous thought but maybe a dose of Harry’s knot is exactly what he needs. Edward is so exhausted looking, Hazza bear might just manage it tonight if he plays his cards right.

“That’s right,” Harry helps Edward take off the scrub shirt and then pauses, “Okay, what?” Harry frowns at the bruises littering Edward’s torso.

“Huh,” Edward looks down and raises an eyebrow at his ribs.

“Huh?” Harry mimics, “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“You’ve got something else to add?” Edward scoffs, “Who’s the doctor here?”

“How the fuck did you get these?” Harry says, feeling oddly protective all of a sudden. He could kill whoever hurt his brother.

He’s had these feelings before. Lord knows he’s beaten enough people in Marcel’s honour but he never thought he would have to defend Edward. No matter. Harry has no problem going ape shit for a single person in this damn house, alpha, omega or baby. “Who did this to you?” Harry saw Edward fuck Louis earlier today, and there was nothing on his brother’s body. No marks, no blemishes, just perfect flesh. Obviously somebody hurt his brother at the hospital.

“What?” Edward scoffs. Who the fuck has the balls to hurt him?

“Was it another alpha?” It has to be. Harry gently, soothingly runs his hands through Edward’s hair, like he would Marcel’s or Louis,’ “Who was it?”

“Why?” Edward smirks, “So you can go beat him up for me?” Harry all worked up because of him is kind of hilarious.

“Hell yes,” Harry growls, all offended. Whoever hurt his brother is going to die. “Who did this? Was it a doctor?”

“A doctor did what?” Liam’s in the master bedroom now; all dressed up for work. “Am I interrupting you horn dogs?” He grins at the brothers, and then frowns at Edward’s body.

“What is this?” Harry forcibly turns Edward, making his elder brother face Liam, “What are these bruises?”

“Hey,” Liam rushes toward Edward, his eyes softening impossibly, “Hi.”

“Hello Dr. Payne.” Edward addresses his best friend. “Kindly commence with your coddling.”

“Who did this?” Liam asks. “Who did this to you?” He needs names, both for a good old-fashioned beat down, and to understand who is strong enough to hurt beastly Edward.

“No one.” Edward says; his tone incredulous, “Have we _not_ been introduced before?”

“Hey,” Liam coos at Edward, using the same tone of voice he does with Alex, “No one is questioning your strength, okay? But you need to tell us who hurt you so we can go hurt them, okay?”

“Go to work,” Edward says, exasperated, “you idiot.”

“They look painful,” Harry winces at Edward’s sides, “Do they hurt?”

“I didn’t notice them until you took my shirt off.” Edward shrugs, “What do you think?” At Liam and Harry’s saddened looks he rolls his eyes, “No, they don’t hurt, which makes no sense. Why the hell do I have bruised ribs if there is no blow to my chest? There is no mechanism of injury, no pushing of ribs against surrounding muscles, or rib cartilage.”

Harry frowns as Liam narrows his eyes. Edward is known to have a way with words when he wants to conceal information.

“Why would I lie to you?” Edward throws his hands up at Liam’s inquiring gaze.

“I don’t know yet,” Liam checks his phone for time, “We aren’t finish talking about this.” There is a warning in his tone.

“Don’t tell Louis,” Edward cautions Liam who glares.

“You are having mysterious health issues and lying to your wife is first priority?” Liam hisses.

“He has depression issues which could be lethal to him and our unborn child,” Edward snaps, “Princess doesn’t need this garbage piled on top of the usual anxiety his mind probably comes up with, okay?”

Liam’s angry glare softens. Edward is right. For all of Louis’ bravado, the omega is in a delicate state of mind and needs to be sheltered. Between worrying about Niall, and his unborn baby, and the uncertainty of the future, Edward’s strange new condition will surely send the omega into a mental tailspin. “Fine, but I won’t lie to him, and I won’t withhold information. He needs to stay involved.”

“Whatever.” Edward quickly throws his scrub top back on, in case princess decides to wander upstairs. He has to be careful to conceal these bruises from pretty blue eyes. “Keep your mouth shut, wife.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, helpless with worry. Edward’s invincibility is his one constant in life and Liam isn’t ready to face anything otherwise.

 

 


	97. Chapter 97

“Why are you here?” Edward snaps at his predecessor. “You bastard. Shouldn’t you be on a yacht somewhere?”

“Dr. Cowell,” Liam says to his former boss, “Thank you so much for being here. We appreciate your support, truly.”

“I must see this,” Simon watches Edward with an infuriating smirk on his face. “This is everything to me.”

“Is the popcorn necessary?” Edward sneers hatefully at the snack in Simon’s hands. “You son of a whore.” He turns to a nearby girl in scrubs. “Nurse, or whatever the hell you are,” He snaps at the omega female, annoying her, “Are snacks allowed in here?”

“This is a waiting area, Dr. Styles,” The submissive sighs at the doctor, “And Dr. Cowell donated this department to the hospital. He can do whatever he wants.”

“Hmm,” Simon smirks at Edward’s irritated look, “You were saying?”

“Fuck off,” Edward snaps, “You dumb cunt. Don’t you have a spawn to care for?”

“Oh yes,” Simon says, “I had to reproduce. They were going to give my money to charity if I died.”

“ _If_ you died?” Liam says, exasperated.

Simon shrugs. “Death can be avoided.”

“Satan’s will shall be carried out.” Edward nods in agreement. “I also reproduced.” He informs Simon.

“Oh yes,” Simon makes a disgusted face. “How was it?”

“Oddly rewarding,” Edward sounds surprised. “The baby is cute and fat.”

“I just threw up in my mouth a little,” Simon says at Edward’s happy face.

“Please help Edward. How would your son feel if something happened to you?” Liam appeals to Simon’s fatherly side. Alex would go insane if he lost Edward. The toddler throws a fit every time Edward goes to work. Permanent loss is _not_ an option.

“I imagine he would be very happy.” Simon shrugs, “He stands to inherit a large sum of money at my demise.”

“Oh god,” Liam massages his forehead.

Edward nods approvingly at Simon. “You are raising your spawn with proper values. Retirement suits you.”

“I don’t believe in the lovey dovey.” Simon states.

“What’s wrong with showering your children with affection?” Liam can’t help but say.

“Then they turn out all soft,” Simon gestures to Liam as if he’s such an example of awful softness, “I don’t like soft children.”

“Soft children make good wives.” Edward states. “Liam makes a good home for me.”

“Lord,” Liam leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. All these muscles and all his strength, and Edward still sees him as a submissive. “I have a knot.” He whispers to Edward.

“I’m sure it’s very nice, dear.” Edward coos at Liam. “I want steak for dinner,” He warns. “A fucking steak so rare the animal jumps off plate and attacks us.”

Liam sighs. As difficult as Edward is to deal with, Liam doesn’t ever want this to stop. Liam needs to take care of Edward. His difficult best friend is crucial and necessary for Liam’s happiness.

“This is so annoying,” Edward says when he is directed to change into a gown for his MRI.

“It’s important,” Liam promises, glaring at the tech when he’s directed to leave the changing area.

“I can handle it, doctor,” Edward says when Liam starts to help him change.

“I’m here for you.” Liam promises. “Let me help.”

“Listen wife.” Edward snaps, “There are certain boundaries a couple shouldn’t cross. Seeing me in an ugly hospital gown is one of them.”

“You know I don’t care.” Liam immediately gets a cute puppy dog look; sad and lost. “You know your Armani doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“Armani doesn’t mean anything to you?” Edward gasps. “Do you _want_ divorce papers tomorrow morning?”

“No,” Liam’s lower lip wobbles. “I don’t even want this to end.” That said he grabs Edward and buries his face in the psycho’s neck.

“I will vomit all over you,” Edward warns. “I swear on every religion ever.”

“Please don’t leave me.” Liam whimpers. “I need you. Life is so boring and ugly without you.”

“Ugh,” Edward pats Liam’s back, “There there,” He says, frowning. “Do this with trophy or blond.” He orders, “I’m not one of your soft, decorative mates. I am a real man.”

“You can’t do this to me,” Liam says to Edward, “You can’t become a crucial part of my life and then fucking die.”

“When was I _not_ important in your life?” Edward says incredulously, “I’m not dying. I will outlive everyone, except for maybe Cowell. That cunt made a deal with Satan.”

“Dr. Cowell made a deal with you?” Liam asks Edward, and then smirks when cute dimples make an appearance, “That’s what I want to see.”

“Your obsession with me is weird,” Edward says, as Liam forces him into the gown, “I’m thinking of getting a restraining order.”

“Yeah,” Liam frowns. The bruises from yesterday have completely disappeared. Edward’s body is smooth and perfect again.

“No metal,” The tech starts to explain, “And make sure…”

“Shut up.” Edward snaps at her. “This isn’t my first MRI.”

“This is your first time getting one,” Liam says, his eyes full of concern and warmth and this might as well be Alex getting the damn exam. “You’re not ordering this scan, Edward. You’re getting it.”

“Same damn thing.” Edward rolls his eyes at the tender look directed at him. He always wanted Liam to treat him like an omega, but now that he’s getting the Niall treatment, it’s kind of annoying. Edward is an alpha male, a very powerful, high quality one at that. He doesn’t appreciate daddy Liam getting all gooey eyed over a few aches and pains because of increased workload bound to come with a difficult job position.

“I’m coming in too,” Liam warns the tech, as she starts leading Edward in for his full body scan. “I am supervising.”

“Pervert.” Edward calls out, as he’s positioned for his scan. “Voyeur. He likes to watch me.”

“Try not to move,” The tech keeps explaining. “There will be some sounds generated by the machine. Please don’t be alarmed.”

“I will try to keep calm but some tears may fall.” Edward smiles at the female, making her shudder.

 _His dimples are so fucking creepy._ She thinks as she joins Dr. Payne behind the control panel. _Who mated with him?_ She wonders. As beautiful (and brilliant) as he is, his presence is overwhelming and frightening.

\--------

“Here.”

“Umm,” Niall accepts the banana Harry solemnly offers him. “Okay?”

“Our baby needs potassium.” Harry reminds Niall.

“What about the actual mother of your baby,” Marcel says, annoyed, "What about Louis?"

"Louis isn't speaking to me at the moment." Harry says.

"Oh go bake something," Louis snaps, "Fucking liar."

"Hmm," Harry says thoughtfully, "I think the lawyer thing should have bothered him more."

“I don’t care if you are a shady lawyer,” Louis says, making Harry screech at the truth, “But the baking thing is too much, Hazza. I am really upset.”

“What do I have to do?” Harry says, gently massaging Niall’s stomach, making sure new Narry baby is okay, “Tell me what I can do for forgiveness.”

“I need time,” Louis is in tears. Harry’s expertise with baked goods is too much for him to handle. “I don’t think I will ever get over this.”

“Umm,” Niall says as Harry lovingly rubs his stomach, “What is happening?”

“Harry Jr.” A sniffle and a tear accompany the frightening name choice and Niall shudders at Harry Sr.’s emotional display, “I’ve always wanted a son.”

“You have like,” Niall says, “Two, and there is probably another on the way.”

“Finally,” Harry whimpers, “A baby boy.”

“He just wants to bake for his new son,” Louis says, upset. He can’t believe Harry hid such a thing from him. Hazza bear is a liar and a cheat.

“Louis,” Marcel smiles as the brunet omega hisses at him and dares sensible husband to try to talk some reason into him, “Harry probably had good reasons for concealing his baking talents from you.”

“Which are?” Louis turns to Harry.

“I didn’t want you to know,” Harry giggles, “It was a surprise.”

Louis pouts. All this time his husband was a baker in disguise. Harry actually pretended to be awful with ovens.

“I am a better baker than you,” Harry states, loving the way pretty blue eyes narrow threateningly.

“Excuse me?” Louis hisses, the babies cooing in his arms, “I didn’t quite hear you there, I think I went deaf suddenly.”

“I said,” Harry leans forward, green eyes sparkling with mirth, “I bake better.”

“I could bake circles around you.” Louis is deeply offended.

“You can cook,” Harry keeps going, despite the fact that he’s already in the dog house. “You can boil and marinate and grill and other boring stuff. I’m a baker.”

“I’m never speaking to you again.” Louis says, upset beyond belief with Harry. “You are simply awful.”

“Just stay calm,” Marcel begs Harry and Louis, “Please, you guys.” Deep down he’s kind of really happy. Louis angry is better than Louis worried and depressed. The children need their mum to be happy.

“I. Am. Better. At. It.” Harry stresses, dimpling hard at Louis’ fury.

“Fine,” Louis grits his teeth, “Let’s both bake cakes and see whose is better.”

“Let’s like mummy Louis’ cake,” Niall whispers to Levy, who is peacefully watching angry mummy and one of the dimpled daddies fighting. “Let’s always take mummy’s side.”

“My cake will be better.” Harry promises. _I will eat it off your body._ His pupil’s dilate. Louis is just so fucking sexy. Everything about him is just so perfect. He is pregnant with Harry’s child and he is holding three (not one, not two, fucking three) of Harry’s puppies in his arms, and his pretty face and sexy body and his pheromones and that voice and the hair and fuck. Harry is having a difficult time believing he’s married to this person and a “fight” and some make up sex is just what Hazza bear needs right now to reaffirm his reality.

The triplets babies have gotten so big, they barely fit in Louis’ lap, but mummy stubbornly holds on to his cute puppies, clinging to their baby forms.  

“Let’s not do this please.” Marcel begs, “You two need to stop.”

“Let’s bake the same type of cake,” Louis says, “A chocolate cake, so that it’s fair and everyone can taste it and make a fair decision.”

Jamie whimpers in Louis’ arms. He hates chocolate.

“Nobody will make you eat the cakes Jam Jam,” Louis promises, kissing his upset baby.

“You want daddy Zayn?” Niall asks Levy, who reaches his cute baby hands for daddy, who is passed out on couch, sleeping off his shock. “Here you go baby,” He limps off his chair and sits down next to his husband, placing his son on Zayn’s chest, “Have a daddy cuddle.”

Levy smiles and curls up on daddy’s chest, smiling when bright red eyes open and fixate on him.

“Hey,” Niall says softly, “Good morning, or should I say afternoon?”

Zayn has gotten used to not understanding a damn thing any single person says to him in this house but he really wishes he could understand light-haired treat. Pretty blonde’s accent is so soothing and Zayn just wants to grasp what the hell is coming out of that endearing form.

“I really like that you’re getting a break,” Niall says as Levy pats daddy’s face. “Especially after the kidnapping. You don’t need to go back to work right away.”

Zayn is especially confused by the miniature humans. They are simply so small and non-functional. What is their purpose? What do they do? Sure their fatness is adorable but shouldn’t they serve some kind of purpose? They can’t hunt or gather, they are purely decorative and non-sexual! And the trippy part is they seem to smell like mixtures of the grown treats and that always throws Zayn off.

“Levy be careful,” Louis snaps at smallest (for now) baby, “Daddy Zayn is having mental issues.”

“Aww baby,” Niall makes sure he is close in case Zayn flips out, but it’s extremely unlikely. The alpha’s mellow personality translates to his toxic shock and he’s been peaceful and compliant so far. “You just want cuddles.”

This child… This one smells _just_ like Zayn, just like an extension of himself and god, Zayn finds it so confusing. It’s freaking alarming how similar this small human is to Zayn, and maybe some of light-haired submissive.

Levy completely wraps himself around daddy. He isn’t scared of red eyes in the slightest. Lexi has them all the time. They are practically boring.

“That’s right,” Niall takes Zayn’s hands, and wraps them around Levy’s small form, “Cuddle cute baby. He’s all yours.”

Zayn frowns but mimics what he’s seen the submissives do, and the fathers. He’s usually not allowed near the smaller humans, but he tries his best.

“I trust you,” Niall coos at his crazy husband, “I promise.” The blond makes sure his hands hover protectively over where Zayn is holding Levy. “Not too hard, okay? Baby’s delicate.”

Zayn takes this opportunity to grab Niall and pull him down forcefully on top of him and Levy.

“Hey,” Louis calls out, annoyed. “Watch the knee!” The babies mewl distressfully at their mum’s harsh tone.

“I’m fine,” Niall promises. He’s got his brace on to stabilize the knee and being pulled down on top of his husband and son is honestly not the worst thing in the world. “I’m okay.”

“Be gentle,” Louis screams at Zayn, sighing when the alpha doesn’t even acknowledge the yell, so out of his mind is he. He’s a creature of instinct.

Zayn doesn’t care if he’s holding a baby or his omega; he doesn’t even care to watch his strength. He hugs them tightly, crushing them in a powerful embrace. He wants this baby and omega fused to himself. They are his.

“Zaynie,” Niall’s laugh is stressed. He’s taking the brunt of Zayn’s strong hold, which is worrying, because he’s kind of in first trimester. “Please, babe.”

“Okay,” Harry quickly runs over and tries to soften Zayn’s hold, before he breaks Niall’s ribs. “Gentle.”

Zayn growls at the alpha, and would have totally attacked him for trying to take his things away, but he likes the curls. There’s no one here to for him to fight; it’s such a perfect environment. Nowhere for him to release his aggression. He needs to hold on to his property. It feels good to do this.

“Oh my god,” Marcel circulates the family desperately trying to think of a way to loosen Zayn’s hold.

“What’s going on?” Liam enters the front door, and smells everyone’s panic. “What’s happening?”

“Help!” Marcel calls out pathetically as Harry begs Zayn to release Niall and Levy, who mewls pathetically at daddy’s angry growls and mommy’s helpless whimpers.

“Hey,” Liam runs over to the scene on the couch. “Hi,” He whispers to Zayn, who purrs at the sight of husband, “What are you doing?”

Zayn’s purrs deepen and he wonders if he can pull husband down too.

“You need to relax, okay?” Liam coos at Zayn, who smirks at home. This person is just so home. Zayn just wants to cut him open and climb inside and just, die there. Yes, that is home. “Niall and Levy, and our new baby can’t handle such a tough hug.”

Zayn doesn’t appreciate husband trying to take nice things away. He glares and hangs on even tighter. He won’t let go.

Niall groans and tries to cushion Levy, and keep him safe from crazy daddy. Jesus Zayn is so fucking strong right now. It hurts so bad.

“Fuck you will fracture his ribs, stop,” Liam roars at Zayn who likes how aggressive husband is being right now.

“Ugh,” Edward follows Liam in, rolling his eyes at the drama. “What is this?” He says, bored at Zayn’s spectacle. “What are you being such a cunt?” He asks the beautiful figure.

“Language,” Marcel and Liam snap together.

“Let go,” Edward grabs Zayn’s arms and breaks his hold, “Stupid cunt.”

“Get over here,” Liam quickly grabs Niall, who whimpers, “It’s okay.”

“Levy,” Niall screams. His arms are numb, he’s lost all blood flow, so strong was Zayn’s hold.

“I got him,” Marcel immediately grabs the small, scared baby. “He’s fine. Scared but fine.”

“Bring him here,” Louis snaps, letting Harry take Jamie and Emma so he’s got room in his arms for Levy. “Bring Levy here.”

“Here you go,” Marcel hands Levy to Louis who snuggles next to Alex, scared, “Here’s mummy.”

“Oh no,” Edward pouts at Zayn who glares daggers up at him. “I’m so scared. Is trophy going to come at me?”

“Hey,” Liam sits down with Niall in his lap, “I’m here. Everything will be okay.”

“Oh god,” Marcel sighs as Zayn gets off the couch and takes a few threatening steps toward Edward, who opens his arms wide, “Oh dear god.”

“Dr. Malik,” Edward smiles sweetly at the approaching figure, “I’m counting this as next year’s vacation.” He warns. “You’ve taken quite a lot of time off as it is. I should fire your beautiful arse.”

Zayn growls. Here he thought sterile, clean person was his friend! Where is this betrayal coming from?

“Does it hurt?” Liam feels around Niall’s body carefully, looking for bruised ribs, any harm to his knee, and most importantly sensing his unborn baby. “Are you okay?”

“Come at me,” Edward lures Zayn toward himself, “Come on, boyfriend. What are you waiting for?” Toxic shock is bound to end sooner if Zayn has at least one hard core fight and Edward’s about to give him just that. Harry had a chance to let out his aggression on his kidnappers; poor Zaynie bear didn’t have any such luck.

“Don’t do it,” Louis calls out, clinging to Alex and Levy. He knows Edward’s been having health troubles, and he doesn’t like this ridiculous fight he’s provoking Levy’s degenerate father into. “Please, crazy, stop.”

“Stay out of this, princess.” Edward scoffs. God knows he avoids all the omega soap opera constantly running in background of this nest. Louis needs to let alphas fight it out.

Louis pouts, clutching Levy close. He can’t believe his sweet baby Levy got caught in Niall and Zayn’s drama. “I am never let you out of my sight,” He hisses at the cute baby, who whimpers and hugs angry mummy back. His parents just kind of freaked out on each other and Levy is scared.

The thing about being in toxic shock is, Zayn can’t recognize Edward for who he is and blinks in surprise when he’s floored within seconds.

Edward watches calmly when Zayn stands up again. His healing factor is ridiculous and recovering from Edward’s (gentle but still considerable) blows is so easy right now and he bounces back so easily.

Zayn can’t believe this electricity has turned on him. Shows what he knows. No matter. He will use all his strength to take pure angel person down and then take back what’s his.

Liam carefully transfers Niall to an empty spot beside him and approaches his best friend and his husband. “Both of you stop it.”

“Stay out of this wife,” Edward snaps at Liam.

Zayn also growls at Liam, who interprets the wild ramblings as _stay out of this husband._

“Stop,” Liam orders, sighing when two pairs of red eyes fixate on him. “Please?”

“How about no,” Edward flashes a cute dimple at Liam and turns his attention back toward Zayn, “He needs to fucking back off.”

“Edward please,” Liam begs. “Stop.”

“He needs to learn his place around here,” Edward is glad he is wearing his stupid scrubs, not an important suit, which can get damaged, god forbid. “Come at me, pretty bitch,” He sneers, goading Zayn into attacking him.

“Please don’t get hurt,” Louis begs Edward. “Do something,” He begs the rest of the alphas. “Don’t let stupid psycho get injured.” Edward is already fighting some kind of sickness. Louis doesn’t need him getting sicker!

Zayn growls and pounces on Edward, and then makes a confused sound when he finds himself pressed up against a wall by his throat.

“Don’t hurt him,” Liam begs, “Please, Edward.”

“Know your place,” Edward grins and it doesn’t even matter Zayn is close to ripping through his chest where his heart is, this is the most Dr. Styles has ever been entertained. His life has been building up to this: the most entertaining fight. “Know your fucking place.”

The staring contest lasts all of half a second but it feels like half an hour.

“Oh my god,” Marcel almost breaks down when pretty light brown eyes blink and stare into Edward’s, instead of the permanent red Zayn’s been supporting for the past few weeks.

“Zayn?” Liam whimpers.

A choking sound is all said husband can produce but Edward doesn’t let up.

“What are you doing?” Liam half sobs, half screams at his best friend, “You bastard. Let go. He can’t breathe. Let go!”

“This is where you belong,” Edward’s eyes are voluntarily red, and the blood in those irises doesn’t let up. “You don’t ever get to leave us. Do you understand me?”

Zayn can only nod slightly, although whether he is agreeing with Edward’s command or he’s trying to free himself from that horrifying grasp is yet to be decided.

Edward rolls his eyes and drops Zayn, making a satisfied sound when he notices his handprint on that elegant throat.

“Zayn,” Liam drops to his hands and knees and crawls toward his husband, who is staring up at Edward with alarm. “I missed you so much; babe don’t ever leave me again, you are everything to me. Sweetheart I need you so much. Jesus I am so incomplete without you. Honey.”

“Watch it,” Louis snaps as Niall hobbles over toward his husbands. “Careful.”

“Zayn.” Niall makes a sad, needy sound.

“Hi,” Zayn’s voice is hoarse and his smile is confused but his eyes are back to their indefinable, ridiculous colour, “What happened to your knee?” He frowns at Niall’s pathetic gait.

“It hurts,” Niall mewls and starts to lower himself toward his husbands, but Liam stops him, and stands up, and starts to help Zayn up.

“There,” Edward rolls his shoulders as if he checked a task off his list, “Done.”

“Oh god,” Marcel sighs, “Edward. Did you just…”

“What?” Edward shrugs, “I snapped trophy out of it.” He smirks at the room. “Y’all are welcome.” He smiles prettily and saunters out of the room.

Harry pouts and snuggles Jamie and Emma closer to himself. Now Zayn will forget all about Harry. How upsetting.

“What’s going on with Edward?” Zayn winces at how painful talking is. His throat really hurts. “What happened?” The last thing he remembers is getting ready for Niall’s book signing.

“Please don’t leave.”

Zayn frowns at the needy whispers uttered at him from every direction. _I’m not going anywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay strong everyone.


	98. Chapter 98

“I have a headache,” Zayn complains, as Niall whimpers in his arms. “I feel very weak.”

“Good,” Edward says, “You deserve it. You beautiful cunt.”

“Edward,” Marcel and Liam say, very disappointed in the angry doctor.

“Look at what he’s put us through,” Edward gestures to Zayn, who is making soothing noises at Niall, trying to calm his omega down. “He deserves all the suffering he can get. The whore.”

“You didn’t have to choke me,” Zayn says, a frown on his angelic face. “What the hell, Edward?”

“You didn’t have to get kidnapped again,” Edward sneers at pricey art piece, “You didn’t have to go all mental.”

“You,” Zayn says to Edward disbelievingly, “You are telling me not to go mental.” Pot calling the fucking kettle black over here.

“I missed you,” Niall nuzzles Zayn’s face. “You left.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn kisses Niall, marvelling at how noticeable the cute blonde’s pregnancy is now, not just the scent, but the adorable swell of his stomach, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“My ass.” Edward snaps, making _team sensible_ shake their collective heads. They are one. “He’s a flight risk. He’s going to abandon us the first chance he gets, the cunt.”

“Is that why you tried to asphyxiate me?” Zayn glares up at Edward, who squints, as if a pathologist staring through a microscope. “You bastard.”

“Here,” Louis hands Zayn some ibuprofen for his post toxic-shock migraine.

“Thank you so much,” Zayn smiles pleasantly at the omega, frowning when the brunet mewls and backs off as soon as the alpha male has accepted his pain medication. “Is everything okay?”

“You were kind of,” Liam smiles kindly, “Aggressive with Louis these past few days, Zayn.”

“Aggressive?” Zayn makes a worried sound and chugs some water as soon as he’s had his pills. “I didn’t hurt you did I Louis?”

“No,” Louis pouted, “I am not yours to play with.”

“You kept trying to grab him,” Niall explains to his husbands, who looks shocked and appalled, “And at one point, you tried to bury your face in his thighs, and when he wouldn’t let you, you burst into tears.”

“I didn’t think it was possible to cry during toxic shock,” Marcel says, Liam nodding in agreement.

“Wouldn’t _you_ cry if Louis rejected you?” Edward says, “Toxic shock or not that’s just horrible.” Louis is too delectable for such awful, atrocious things.

“Louis,” Zayn says to pretty pregnant omega creature. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Louis shrugs; he is very much flattered by the attention, “Doesn’t mean I can spread my legs and let you in. I’m not your wife.”

“Classy princess,” Edward says; his tone full of pride.

“Of course,” Zayn says; his tone full of understanding, “I completely get your point.” He has sexual thoughts about Louis all the time. Toxic shock must have brought them completely to the surface.

“Oh he’s out of here,” Edward shakes his head at Zayn who sighs at his boss.

“What the fuck is he going on about?” Zayn turns to Liam, “Please explain your dumb best friend to me.” If anyone can decipher Edward’s insanity it’s Liam.

Liam has to fight every instinct in his body to not burst into tears. He is feeling extremely emotional right now.

“Are you okay?” Zayn frowns up at his husband. “What the hell happened?”

“Is everything all right?” Marcel gives Liam a concerned look.

“Edward’s MRI came back normal,” Liam bursts into tears, “His blood tests,” He keeps crying, “The exercise stress testing, ultrasounds…”

“Woah,” Zayn interrupts before Liam has a chance to recite any other medical testing he’s had a chance to order, “Why are we testing Edward?” As far as he knows, psycho’s perfect. If he’s having health issues, what hope is there for the rest of them? “What are we looking for?”

“I don’t know,” Liam whimpers. “But it’s all normal.”

“That’s a good thing,” Louis says, a relieved smile on his pretty face. “Crazy’s fine.” It’s as if the tight hold on Louis’ heart is finally loose and he can breathe again.

“What if something shady is going on and I lose him?” Liam screams, hysterical, “I can’t live without Edward.”

“I would be more worried about this cunt,” Edward gestures to Zayn, “This slut will run out on us the first chance he gets.”

“What has gotten into you?” Zayn says, exasperated. “Edward,” He sighs, “Where is this coming from?”

“I am foreshadowing,” Edward reminds everyone, “My psychic abilities are flaring up.”

“What have I woken up to?” Zayn looks around in wonder, and then frowns at Harry curled up on a couch, sadly whining. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s sad because I’m going to kick his arse,” Louis says.

Harry gives Zayn a longing look, and then sighs. His cheeks dimple pathetically. He curls into a fetal position, or at least tries. He is a six feet something alpha male. It’s hard to curl into a cute little ball like the puppies effortlessly do.

Harry is jealous of babies.

“You can mope all you want,” Louis snarks down at his husband. “I’m still going to destroy you.”

“I am so sorry for not having a detectable sickness,” Edward says to Liam, who has a haunted look in his eyes, “Pardon me for not being a weak little cunt.”

“It’s something I can’t diagnose,” Liam says solemnly, “Fuck,” He crumbles in on himself, “I have failed my only friend.”

“Hey,” Zayn makes an outraged sound at Liam’s comment.

“You are not my friend,” Liam sobs at the ethereal sight which is Zayn and Niall curled up together, “You are husband.”

“We are not friends?” Marcel says, sounding deeply hurt.

“Of course not,” Liam scoffs, “Friendship couldn’t possible define what I share with you, Marcel Styles.”

“What the fuck?” Edward shrieks as Marcel dimples happily at Liam’s loving comment.

“You fuck me up mentally,” Liam explains at Edward’s jealous look, “Marcel calms me down, and understands me.”

“Hold on,” Zayn says soothingly, “Liam, what is going on with Edward?”

“He’s all messed up and I can’t help him,” Liam gasps, “Oh god, my only friend is sick and I can’t help him, I am the worst doctor ever. I would refer him to a specialist but I don’t even know where to send him, god I am so awful.”

“I had a headache,” Edward says dryly, as Zayn eyes him questioningly. “It was a stressful day, and I came home with a headache.”

“He’s been tired more,” Liam says, “He has shady marks on his body which come and go…”

“What marks,” Louis pauses in pinching Harry’s cheeks and turns to Liam, who gulps. Louis is scary. “What fucking marks?” Thank god the babies are sleeping because mummy is going to be a complete bully and they don’t need to see that!

“Princess,” Edward approaches sexy angry pregnant person. “Let me explain.”

“Get lost,” Louis shrugs Edward off, and then starts screaming at Liam, “How dare you keep my ailing husband’s condition from me.”

“Ailing,” Edward makes a disgusted sound, “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam makes a fearful sound at Louis’ power stance (hands on hips, glare full force, sexy pout), “Please, Louis. Edward told me not to tell you.”

“Why would I withhold information from you?” Edward says when Louis gives him a hurt, annoyed look. “You are the mother of my children. I would hide nothing.”

“You see this couch?” Louis gestures to the cushion Harry is curled up on, “You see it?”

“Yes dear,” Edward responds, “Lord Jesus done blessed me with sight.”

“This couch is your new home, you bastard.” Louis yells, “How dare you hide such important information from me?”

“Liam told me not to tell you.” Edward says as Louis kicks him, _hard._ “I am sick and frail, why would you hurt me?” Princess has strong, footballer’s legs.

“Why would you say that?” Marcel quickly wraps himself around Louis when the omega makes a sad sound at Edward’s comments.

“You can’t even take a goddamn joke can you?” Edward rolls his eyes as Louis whimpers and buries his face in Marcel’s neck, demanding his husband take the scary reality away.

“Hey,” Marcel presses soft kisses on Louis’ throat, right where Harry’s mark is, “Edward’s just being rude and insensitive as usual. Don’t you worry. We won’t let anything happen to him.”

“Promise?” Louis does that thing where he stares up through his stupidly long eyelashes and Marcel’s heart skips a beat.

“I promise,” Marcel vows, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, loving how obviously pregnant his mate is; the scent, the swell of his stomach, the sweetness of him. “Edward is ours.”

“Again,” Edward states firmly, “We need to worry about that bitch,” He gives Zayn an accusatory look.

“I am not going anywhere.” Zayn says, “Jesus, Edward. Stop.”

“Shady hoe.” Edward sneers, “I don’t trust a word you say.”

“Will you do my knee surgery?” Niall asks Zayn, his voice small.

“He needs surgery.” Zayn stares into Liam’s eyes; who nods solemnly.

“Like you care.” Edward snaps at Zayn, who sighs, “Why don’t you get lost already? Soften the blow. Leave us. We want to move on.”

“What is wrong with your brother?” Zayn asks Marcel and Harry.

Harry makes a sad sound under his breathe. He’s too sad to respond. Zayn is no longer his best boyfriend now that he’s come to his senses.

“So many things are wrong with Edward,” Marcel shrugs, “At this point, where do we even begin.”

“Whatever he has,” Liam continues with his panicked rambling, “It’s migrated to his brain.”

“But his brain MRI didn’t show anything,” Marcel says, “You said so.”

“Something is wrong with him,” Liam screams and makes a run toward Edward, who tries desperately tries to dodge his best friend, but he doesn’t have Hazza’s speed, and find himself in wife’s clingy hold. “I will fix you,” Liam promises, “I will save you.”

“Ugh, just let me die,” Edward tries to free himself from Liam’s hold, but while ordinarily being stronger than wife, desperate puppy dog daddy is completely different from normal daddy. “Please let go!”

“Never,” Liam kisses a distressed dimple, “I will never let go. You are my everything.”

“Someone help,” Edward squeals pathetically, “Fucking help!”

“Will you fix my knee?” Niall mewls at Zayn.

“I’m not much for orthopaedics,” Zayn kisses Niall, “But I will be in the OR when you’re having it fixed, I promise.”

“Or he will be with his new nest,” Edward calls out from Liam’s embrace. “Living it up.”

“Shut up.” Zayn yells right back.

“You ain’t no ride or die bitch,” Edward says as Liam gets snot all over his neck, which is damn fine, as long as it’s not over his new suit.

“You all keep secrets from me,” Louis screams, “Lawyering, baking, gross diseases. Give me one reason I shouldn’t divorce y’all.”

“Marcel,” Edward says, “He’s still a semi-decent husband.”

“Yes he is,” Louis’ tone is suspicious, “That we all know of. Who knows what he’s hiding.”

“So many skeletons in baby brother’s closet.” Edward says, “You know about the CEO lifestyle. Gray ties this, red rooms of pain that.”

“Louis,” Marcel says, clutching his cute wife close, “I would never hide anything from you.”

“If something happens to him,” Louis gestures to Edward, who is helplessly trying to free himself from Liam’s wifely clinginess, “I don’t know If-f I will be able to…”

“Hey,” Harry snaps out of his Zayn withdrawal and is on Louis, and Marcel by extension, “Don’t,” His voice is firm and controlling, pure alpha, “No.”

“Please fix him.” Louis begs his baby daddies, who surround him, and provide feelings of much needed comfort.

“There is nothing to fix,” Edward snaps, “Someone fucking rescue me from this clingy cunt, dear god.”

“He’s perfect,” Marcel reassures Louis, “Edward is perfect, and he always will be. I promise Louis.”

“Umm,” Zayn frowns at the suddenly ringing landline, “Huh,” he says as he glances at the caller ID, trying to keep Niall calm in his arms.

“What,” Marcel says, as Harry rubs Louis’ tummy, “Who is it?” Home phones usually mean family relatives.

“Your dad,” Zayn makes a surprised face, “It’s Des.”

“What?” Harry and Marcel say together.

“What?” Liam snaps, tightening his hold on Edward.

Edward somehow finds the strength to break from Liam’s hold, “Oh my god,” He howls, “Oh my god no,” His expression is alarmed, “No way, oh my god no,” He makes a run for the window.

“Umm,” Zayn says, as Edward opens the window and starts to crawl out of it, “And I’m the flight risk.”

“Edward Styles,” Liam starts to chase after his best friend, “You come back here right now.” The phone keeps ringing, its shrill ringing deafening, “You come back here and take that phone call.”

“You have a dad?” Louis looks up at his husbands (well, those _not_ halfway across the lawn).

“Of course we have a father, Louis,” Marcel says, “Someone provided sperm for our existence.”

“Oh,” Louis says, surprised, “I always thought your daddy was dead, or some kind of deadbeat, like mine.”

“Not dead,” Marcel explains, “Estranged.”

“Unpleasant,” Zayn adds.

“Messy,” Niall continues, “Should not be invited into home. Run if you see father-in-law.”

“So,” Louis says, “Exactly like my dad.”

“This is more supervillain category here,” Zayn tries to make princess Louis understand. “Those Edwardian genes came from somewhere.”

“Don’t you compare my baby boy Edward to that bastard,” Liam snaps as he crawls back through the window after having lost said psycho. It never occurred to him to use to front door. “Edward can be such a fucking Harry when he’s trying to escape.”

“It went to voicemail,” Niall comments as the phone stops ringing.

“Fuck,” Harry grumbles, his tone so out of character and dark, it makes Louis shudder, “What the fuck does he want? Mum and Gemma could have warned us he’s back in socializing mode.”

“Warn us?” Marcel places a kiss in Louis’ hair. “Maybe they don’t know.” Des does like to fuck around with his sons more than his wife and daughter who are less fun to manipulate and deceive.

The baby monitor chimes, alerting the adults that the puppies are awake and would like lots of attention please.

“How am I supposed to explain to Lexi where his father ran off?” Louis asks as he makes his way upstairs to tend to cute helpless beings.

 _How will you explain their evil grandfather is in town?_ Marcel winces, as Zayn stands up with Niall in his arms, carrying his mate after Louis, so blond mommy can also spend time with cute babies.

“I can’t deal with this,” Harry growls when Louis has left the room, as Marcel makes soothing noises, “I won’t deal with this. Keep him the motherfuck away from me. Okay?”

“He will want to see the kids,” Liam sits down with his head in his hands.

“Over my dead body!” Harry promises, “Over all of our dead bodies. I will kill us all. I swear. Keep him the fuck away from our children.”

“Why now?” Marcel asks Liam when Harry’s stormed out the front door, to go look for Edward. “Why is he back now? What does he want?”

Liam shares a meaningful look with Marcel, “Des never does anything without reason.”


	99. Chapter 99

“Harry?” Louis calls out into the darkened bedroom, “Harry bear?”

A low growl is his only answer.

Louis pouts. Stupid Harry has been angry all day. He hasn’t gone to work in the morning. Hasn’t spent any time with the puppies. Now he’s being all intimidating and out of character when his wife demands attention. How rude.

“Babe,” Louis enters the room, and sighs when the alpha holed up inside makes threatening noises, “Is that supposed to be scary?” He asks, “Are you supposed to be upsetting me?” He coos at the upset dominant. “Aww, is my Harry okay?” He approaches their bed, sighing when Harry mumbles sadly. “I’m gonna take that as a no.”

“I don’t like you,” Harry pouts when Louis crawls toward him, on their giant bed (which has to contain three alpha males after all) and wraps himself around him.

“I’m your favourite thing in the world.” Louis reminds Harry.

“I still don’t like you,” Harry says. “You make me feel things.”

Louis sighs. Dark Harry is finally here and he must be dealt with carefully (unlike dark Edward, which is just everyday Edward). “What kind of things, Harry?”

“Feelings,” Harry pouts.

“All couples feel things for each other, Harry,” Louis strokes pretty curls, placing kisses in them, “It’s why they become couples in the first place.”

“You are the worst,” Harry sniffles, and its super obvious to Louis he is trying to fight the urge to give into Louis’ hug, “I can’t even stand you.”

Any other relationship and Louis would be feeling so worried right now; thinking he had done something wrong, but this is _Harry,_ and Louis could never fuck up, and even if he did, Harry would forgive him. Louis must have been a saint or a martyr in his past life to end up here, this perfect marriage. “Why is that, Harry bear?”

“I don’t even want to meet the version of me who lost you,” Harry says, and Louis totally gets it, because that’s exactly the depression he’s been fighting damn it. “Or the babies you keep having.”

“You like the babies I have,” Louis says patiently, “You can’t get enough of them.” No one can get enough of the babies Louis keeps having.

“It’s just more to lose.” Harry sounds helpless, kind of like the babies he helped created with his mate, “I have too much to lose.”

“Tell me about it,” Louis strokes Harry’s hair. If spoiled Styles prince is having these kinds of thoughts, imagine how hard Louis must have it. He had nothing, and now he has everything.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Harry promises, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist tightly, “You better fucking believe it.”

“Okay,” Louis says soothingly, “Careful Hazza bear, your baby is still in here.”

Harry growls but loosens his hold; just enough so his child is comfortable, but not enough that his cute mate can get away. Louis is too pricey for that nonsense.

“This is about your dad,” Louis states, “He called and now…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry snaps, and Louis stops.

“Okay,” Louis shrugs. Harry will talk when he feels like it.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. He’s acting like a typical alpha asshole, and not like himself, and that’s _not_ okay. That’s never okay. Des just kind of has a way of stripping Harry of everything wonderful and making him average.

“We don’t have to talk about him.” Louis promises. “We can talk about the wedding.” He quickly switches to their upcoming nuptials. “Niall wants to give me away.” He says dryly. “He is also worried the wedding night might be too much for me to handle, seeing that I am a virgin so he wants to supervise the whole thing. He has volunteered to perform the wedding ceremony. He is the maid of honour.”

Harry scoffs. “He should focus more on making sure my baby is okay inside him.”

Louis smacks Harry, “You are being so difficult. This rumour is out of control. Even the media is in on this. They think Niall’s baby is yours.”

“Good,” Harry makes a satisfied sound.

“If that baby comes out with Styles dimples you are in so much trouble!” Louis chastises Harry, who makes a peaceful sound. His omega has completely improved his mood in mere minutes, so powerful is their chemistry. “Niall’s fans will kill you. They love the whole Zayn/Niall/Liam thing.”

“I will do what I want.” Harry states and pushes Louis down against the pillows. “No one tells me what to do.”

“We need to get you more floral shirts,” Louis comments as Harry has a mental dilemma: should he cuddle Louis? Should he fuck him? Should he fuck then cuddle? “You don’t have enough.”

“I completely agree,” Harry says, his tone slower and steadier than ever, “I don’t have enough.” Louis is just an endless resource of yummy and Harry needs these pheromones hooked up to his veins, not to mention the pregnancy hormones! This is just ridiculous.

“Maybe we can go shopping together,” Louis smiles at Harry, not noticing his alpha’s blackening eyes. It is pitch black in the room after all, the omega’s sight isn’t powerful enough to see his alpha’s lustful reaction. “You have such a good fashion sense, Harry. You can dress me.”

 _I can undress you._ Harry growls. Why the fuck would he buy Louis _more_ clothes? If anything his wife has too many clothes. Sweaters and pants and underwear (lacy, sexy tight omega boxers, but still, offensive). There is a closet full of Louis’ clothes Harry would like to burn.

“Well,” Louis says, as Harry starts nuzzling his neck. “Is it good fashion sense? We never know with you, Harry. You are just so damn handsome. You wear stupid things and they look good. Edward has good fashion sense.”

Harry purrs and settles in between Louis’ thighs. He’s going to get Louis pregnant again. All the doctors keep telling him he can’t get Louis more pregnant while he’s pregnant but it never hurts to try. Harry is no quitter.

“Is it good fashion sense?” Louis questions again. “Edward’s suits are scary. Marcel’s clothes are nerdy. Is it possible all three of you are just awful dressers and get away with it because you’re so pretty?”

“I kinda just wear what I want,” Harry shrugs as he worships pretty skin, getting frustrated with Louis’ shirt. “Why are you wearing this?”

“Of course you wear what you want.” Louis scoffs. “You look good in everything, silly. What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“I hate it.” Harry tries to lift Louis out of his shirt, and then mumbles a desperate _fuck it,_ and rips the shirt altogether.

“I liked that shirt,” Louis says mournfully, as Harry happily throws the remains on their bedroom floor. “You are such a caveman.”

Harry has zero reasons to be civilized. Why should he behave himself? If anything he should be brutal, and show his omega exactly how powerful he is against the clothe covering pretty flesh.

“You know what helps me calm down?” Louis says, as Harry tears through his comfortable pants next.

Harry tries to rub himself against Louis as much as possible. Sure Louis is marked (thrice) and has had Harry’s babies and is carrying another Styles baby, but still, Harry can never be too sure. It’s important everyone knows Louis is Harry’s. What if some people aren’t sure?

“Thinking about the kids,” Louis smiles softly, “They are just so small and cute, and their little paws, and their heartbeats. Just that they are here, you know? They keep me grounded.”

Harry just gets hornier that much faster because of Louis’ sexy maternal instincts, and not just for any random ass street children, for _Harry’s_ children. He takes care of Harry’s babies and he’s having another one of Harry’s baby and he’s laying here naked with Harry.

“I was thinking Emma could be a bridesmaid,” Louis says, as Harry kisses his cheek, “It’s her mummy’s wedding and she should be involved.”

“Mhmm,” Harry is so done listening to sexy pregnant person. If Louis wants to be taken seriously as a human being, he should stop being a sex object.

“But then Jam Jam and Lexi will feel left out.” Louis continues, laughing a little, “You’re tickling me, Harry. You’re just so silly!”

“I kind of hate Alex,” Harry admits, making Louis gasp, “He’s the worst.”

“Harry Styles.” Louis slaps his husband, “You take that back.”

“How horrible is Alex?” Harry knows he might not get yum yum candy if he keeps going on like this but he needs to get this confession off his chest. “He gets to grow up with Levy and be his boyfriend forever and take his virginity, and how does that work?”

“Wow,” Louis frowns. He didn’t know Harry was capable of jealousy, “You are upset you didn’t get to grow up with me?”

“Who took your virginity?” Harry asks, upset, “Who was it?”

“Depends,” Louis asks, kind of frightened, kind of turned on by dark Harry, “What is virginity to you?”

Harry pauses, and then makes an alarmed sound, “Everything.”

“So the first time I had a candy bar?” Louis says, “Or the time I touched myself?”

Harry makes a pleased sound. “Yes, tell me about that.”

“I don’t remember the candy thing, Harry,” Louis sighs, “But I was twelve and woke up hard and it didn’t last long.”

“What did you think about?” Harry immediately starts asking the important questions. “Did you get wet?”

“I didn’t have time to think, it didn’t last that long,” Louis giggles, making Harry frown, “And I couldn’t get wet. I was an alpha, who hadn’t even presented yet, remember?”

“Did you experiment with other alphas?” Harry is adamant, “Who was inside you?”

“Umm,” Louis is surprised at Harry’s stupidity, “I’m pretty sure you and your dumb brothers were, considering we managed to have babies.”

“What about the alpha you were planning to mate with?” Harry keeps going, feeling very powerful with Louis trapped underneath him. “Did he have you?”

“Stan was so conservative.” Louis laughs even harder at the thought of his old friend having homosexual relations, “He would never!”

“Then who?” Harry keeps up his questioning? “Who was your first?” Harry wants to know so he can tell Edward. Big brother can go beat the bastard up. Harry would never personally beat the competition up because he’s too nice and it’s not polite to do such awful things.

“Well,” Louis is surprised at Harry’s ability to keep up such intrusive questioning when the alpha is so obviously aroused. “There was Vicki Lawson, I think.”

“You let Vicki Lawson sodomize you?” Harry is appalled. _How dare she?_ Harry will kill Vicki. Harry will kill all Lawsons.

“No!” Louis wrinkles his nose cutely and Harry immediately kisses said cute nose, “Silly, I popped her cherry. I don’t think she enjoyed it.” Louis pouts, “I wasn’t very good but I improved, which is good because Niall is very demanding,” Louis huffs, “I don’t think I could keep up with him if it wasn’t for my experience.”

“You can hide his identity all you want Louis,” Harry says, slowly, to let wife know he means business because he’s a grownup now and he’s responsible like that. “But I will find out who took your virginity.”

“Let me know how it works out,” Louis says soothingly. He’s kind of embarrassed about his lack of experience taking dick (before the whole Styles situation began) and wants to keep quiet about it. He’s not a natural born omega, and admitting that Harry and his stupid brothers were his first would be so humiliating! Louis has so much experience with Niall’s gender and he is just starting to feel comfortable as a sex object and doesn’t want to confessing to his chastity would be so mortifying.

“I will,” Harry threatens, “I am a lawyer, I have no soul.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis coos, “Of course you have a soul.”

“I am a baker.”

Louis has to fight every instinct in his body not to punch Harry. “Yes, dear,” The omega’s tone is clipped, “You certainly are.”

“My cake will win the contest,” Harry keeps provoking Louis, “Your cake will lose, and can be used for a sex ritual.”

“You are horrible,” Louis whines as Harry palms his plump, ripe bottom, “You are just the worst kind of Harry.”

“I’m going to hit all the right spots.” Harry promises, “I will make you feel so good.”

“You’re all talk,” Louis scoffs, “I have yet to see any results. All you’ve done is interrogate me.”

“Fine,” Harry gets all offended, “I won’t even do any work,” In a show of extreme self-control, he releases Louis’ thighs.

 _He’s sick,_ Louis turns on a bedside lamp when Harry lets go and feels his alpha’s forehead, _He just let me go without any sex, he is definitely not feeling okay._

 _I don’t even want any candy,_ Harry sniffles and turns away from tasty Louis, burying his face in a pillow. _I don’t deserve any candy._

 _I’m the one pregnant and husband’s the one having mood swings,_ Louis sighs when Harry starts sobbing softly. “Babe,” Louis says, “Please, just listen…”

“I can’t just turn it on, okay?” Harry whimpers, “I’m not just some kind of sex machine.”

“I never said you were,” Louis runs a soothing hand through pretty curls, “Harry, you’re just a cute husband alpha person. I just want you to be yourself.”

“Really?” Harry asks, feeling very emotionally imbalanced. “You aren’t mad?”

 _I am not prepared for this marriage,_ Louis says as Harry’s abs ripple seductively, “I am always a little mad.” Louis admits. “I can’t help it.” He has a very fiery temperament.

Harry sniffles a little, “I’m turned on again,” He shifts his hips, revealing a stiff erection. Louis always has that kind of fast effect on him. He’s like a human version of Viagra.

 _That can’t be normal._ Louis is a little worried about Harry’s sudden loss and gain of arousal but happy sex is back on the table. It’s not healthy for Harry to go without sex for too long. He could get sick!

“I think about you all the time,” Harry says, and it’s obvious from his blacked out eyes that he’s lost it, and pretty pink lips are speaking on autopilot now.

“I think about you too, Harry.” Louis grins, happy to play, “Hmm,” He teases, “Should we use a condom?” He asks, “You know? Make sure no pregnancy happens.” He jokes as he straddles Harry’s waist, loving the way his thighs feel around pure muscle, “We’re too young for a kid you know.”

Harry frowns. As his alpha hindbrain takes over; the hornier he gets, the stupider he is. His giant paws quickly grab Louis’ thighs in a bruising grip, “What did you say?”

“Well,” Louis giggles, Harry is kind of hilarious like this, “You have a football scholarship. I’m studying to be an engineer. Neither one of us has any time to raise a baby. We better play it safe and get some protection.”

“I want children,” Harry flips them over, so Louis is underneath him again, “I want lots of puppies.”

“But what about my full time job as a penguin breeder?” Louis asks, bursting into hysterical laughter when Harry frowns in confusion.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Harry says, when Louis’ done making fun of him.

“You do that,” Louis coos, feeling sorry for Harry, who gets truly stupid during sex.

“I’m going to come all up inside you,” Harry groans when silky thighs wrap around his waist, “Lock us up together for hours.” Knotting his omega is going to feel so good.

“Oh Harry,” Louis mewls when his hole is fingered. He loves being prepared like this, “Babe, we’ve been over this. You can’t knot me, remember?”

“The hell I can’t.” Harry lets out a wrecked sound at how wet Louis is. How badly his omega wants him. “It’s my god-given right.”

“Haz,” Louis sighs, as his sex crazy husband forgets about his pregnancy again. Omega pheromones are seriously a mind-fuck and Harry falls victim to them every time, “I’m having your baby, remember?”

“You are penguin farming, and then engineering.”

Louis giggles. He’s taken to making up fake careers and then mocking Harry with them. “You can’t knot me when I’m pregnant.”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Harry pins Louis’ wrists to the bed, and this is Louis’ favourite part, when Harry gets all out of control and enters him and it feels so good.

“I tell everyone what to do,” Louis gasps at the intrusion, this is honestly what he was made for, being a Styles sex slave, “I’m the bossy boss.”

“I want children,” Harry tries to convince Louis, whimpering at the deliciousness that is Louis’ tight hole desperately clutching his dick, “Please,” This omega is perfect for Harry, and if there isn’t a baby inside Louis, Harry… Harry might just die.

“You are s-such an idiot,” Louis makes sure his head doesn’t hit the headboard too hard. He is responsible for a rather large group of children, and from the looks of it, Harry Styles himself, “Why am I m-married to you?”

Harry rolls his hips, hitting that special place inside Louis which makes him see stars and galaxies. _Oh,_ Louis would have thought if he was capable of thinking at this time, _this is why I married Harry._

 _Now,_ Harry says, as his pretty omega wife person orgasms prettily, mewling Harry’s name like a prayer, big blue eyes wide open, making eye contact because Harry needs to know it’s _Harry_ Louis is thinking of and not some other alpha. _I need to knot him now._ Only Harry’s stupid knot won’t show, and it’s so frustrating.

“It’s okay,” Louis says soothingly, sighing when instead of pretty pure green, blood red eye greet him, “It’s okay, Harry.”

“I can’t knot,” Harry says, upset beyond belief, “Why…” This omega is his soul-mate. He was _made_ for Harry. If Harry can’t knot then something must be wrong!

“Just come,” Louis says encouragingly, “Babe, we are having a puppy, remember? So no knotting.” Sex keeps getting more intense, more pleasurable. The alphas lose their minds more and more with each rut. Even normal sex is driving the husbands crazier as their bond deepens. Harry just kind of loses his mind every time and forgets he can’t knot Louis and stay locked together.

“Something’s wrong,” Harry looks unbearably innocent with tears streaming down his face, and red eyes, “We can’t knot.” What if Harry and Louis can’t be together? What if they aren’t allowed to be married or marked? Harry will die.

“Look,” Louis takes an alpha paw, and places it over his obviously pregnant tummy, “Look at what we made together.”

Harry frowns and sniffles, suddenly recognizing Louis’ swollen stomach. There’s a moment of panic at the realization of unborn life, worry that another alpha managed to impregnate Louis before Harry.

“Yours, dummy,” Louis kisses an irritated dimple. “How does this keep happening? How can you forget?”

“I don’t know,” Harry makes an agitated sound.

“Just come all up inside me Harry,” Louis whispers softly, “You will feel all better.”

“Can we have the baby then?” Harry asks, and his confusion is honestly heartbreaking.

“Yes, Harry,” Louis gives into his husband’s delusion. It’s what’s best. “We can finally have a baby.”

“We can be parents,” Harry sniffles pathetically, his hips moving against Louis’ again.

“Maybe the puppies will have your dimples,” Louis says patiently, gasping a little. His passage is very sensitive after orgasm.

“Fuck yes,” Harry rolls his hips and Louis whines a little because fuck that feels so good.

When they are done, and Louis is positively decorated with Harry’s semen, “Umm,” Harry groans, “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Louis pants, “You did, babe.”

“Can we…” Harry groans, “Can we not tell the others?” How embarrassing is it to forget one’s own child? Truly pathetic.

Louis laughs, “They do it too. Marcel panics every time he can’t knot me, and he freaks out, and…”

“Don’t tell me,” Harry stops Louis and quickly moves between his legs. He likes to lick the icing. It’s an important part of baking to taste the final product.

“H-Hazza,” Louis gasps as Harry starts licking his own semen out of Louis’ hole.

Harry sticks his tongue right in. Yummy.

“Got what you needed?” Louis wheezes, as Harry comes up when he’s had his fill of yummy omega slick mixed in with his own jizz.

“Not enough but sufficient for now,” Harry says.

“Said awfully arrogantly by someone who had a mental episode.” Louis snarks.

“You have no idea what your body is capable of.”

“Niall said his husbands do the same thing now.” Louis pouts. “Apparently second pregnancies are supposed to be really hard on alpha brains.” It’s a good thing. When Harry is going crazy because of Louis’ sexy body, he isn’t focusing on his daddy issues, speaking of…

“I’m going back to being sad now,” Harry warns Louis, and turns the bedside lamp off. “Please go away.”

“Harry bear,” Louis begs, “You were so happy now,” mindless and stupid, but sex happy. Harry had different problems just now, imaginary mating issues, revolving around keeping Louis to himself and getting him pregnant. His evil father was completely out the mental picture.

“Leave the room please,” Harry asks his wife, “Go take care of babies. I would like to brood now.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs but obeys, and starts putting his clothes on. The babies will be up from their nap time soon, and will need mummy to take care of them. “Babe, please don’t be upset.”

“I will do what I want.” Harry reminds Louis, “I’m the husband.”

 

 

 


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a gross website called Ebooks Tree and it's stealing our works off ao3 and posting them for download for money. I don't know why people are downloading my work for money when I am posting it for free but whatever buddy, go for it. Check for your work and make sure it's not on there, but chances are, it is. Oh and if you signed up for this website, guess what? If these perverts can take our fics without permission? Why can't they take your credit card info and just... run with it. lol. Just be safe guys. That said, thank you for 100 chapters. Thanks for the ride. love you all.

“Louis,” Niall says, all angelic innocence, “What will the ultrasound show?”

“You’ve had them before,” Louis rolls his eyes at the cute looking blond, knowing full well how dangerous the omega is, “You know it’s to make sure everything is going well with the baby.”

“I just need to know everything is okay,” Harry says, one giant paw on Niall’s tummy, “H junior needs our blessings.”

“Stop him,” Marcel begs Louis who shrugs. At this point who can do anything about Harry’s delusion?

“It’s such a cute little story for the media,” Niall defends Harry’s silliness.

“You have husbands,” Marcel scolds Niall who blinks innocently, “Actual husbands who fathered your children.”

“That’s such a boring story,” Niall sighs, “The Narry rumour is so juicy.”

“Well,” Louis turns into professor Tomlinson, which is hot as fuck, Marcel has to cross his legs. He has a teacher kink, “There are two sides to all this, the puritan Horanites, which want the classic threesome, and the heathens, who need the Narry to be true.”

“Right,” Marcel clears his throat, “Okay.” He can’t with how hot Louis is right now.

“Have you been getting enough protein?” Harry asks Niall sternly, as a giggling teen “discretely” records their exchange on her phone, “Our baby needs nutrients.”

Niall nods at Harry’s mental issues. This kind of publicity (every single young omega female here for his or her obstetrical ultrasound watching carefully) is gold, and can’t be bought. It means more money, more millions in Niall’s pocket.

“Niall Horan?” The tech comes in to her next patient in for his ultrasound and has a heart attack, “Dr. Styles,” She whimpers at the figure sitting next to the blond omega, mistaking Harry for Edward. She’s seen him from far away and that’s where he should stay, always and forever, far, far away please.

Never mind that Harry is wearing a ridiculous Yves Saint Laurent stupidity which they sent over for free because why not, might as well get a free street model out of this Niall Horan phenomena, “Surprise inspection,” Harry mimics Edward’s nightmare of an accent.

“Oh great,” Louis snaps at his husband, who giggles as the beta female freezes for a moment, disappearing into her own mind, “You broke her.”

“Please stay calm, we are his twins,” Marcel approaches the female slowly, as Harry giggles hysterically. He loves playing Edward. It was one of his favourite high school past times. Why did he ever stop? He shall resume.

“I’m pregnant,” Niall announces as his entourage follows him.

“We just want a healthy pregnancy,” Harry begs the ultrasound tech, who gives him a strange look.

Cameras record Harry protectively shadowing Niall to the ultrasound suite. They miss Marcel face-palming.

“I’m here,” Zayn rushes in at the last minute. Edward has been working him pretty hard to make up for his extended absence during toxic shock. His legs are hurting from standing on his feet all day.

“Why,” Harry frowns at the alpha, who gives Niall lots of kisses, “What business do you have with Niall and my baby.”

“The gel is cold,” Niall informs Zayn, who makes a mock surprised face at the information.

“Of course it’s cold,” Louis is protectively holding Niall’s hand. He still remembers being kicked out of the birthing suite, _and_ when Niall’s dumbass was kidnapped. He will never leave Niall alone again, ever. “You moron. You should remember this from when you were carrying Levi.”

 _Wow,_ The ultrasound tech thinks, she has seen some protective families around omegas but this one has to take the cake.

“They want me for my money.” Niall says with wide eyes, as all kinds of attractive people surround him possessively, and in Harry’s case, actively try to take the transducer and perform the ultrasound themselves. “More money more problems.”

“R-Right,” The beta says as Louis grabs Harry by the ear and makes him step aside so the ultrasound lady can do her job.

“They left me alone with daddy Liam,” Niall starts explaining to the red-faced tech how the pregnancy happened, as she examines him, “And then he sexed me up.” He also starts describing the sex positions which occurred between the Niam pairing.

“Oh god,” It’s hard for the tech to do her job. She whimpers and blushes. Her hands tremble.

“Stop it,” Harry says, outraged, “My baby is listening,” He chastises Niall.

“I want another boy,” Louis demands, glaring at Niall’s stomach, “There better be another Levy style omega baby in there or I swear to god I will kill us all.”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Edward,” Marcel whispers to Louis, who glowers up at his husband in response, “Babe, this is the third time you’ve threatened to kill everyone today.”

“You can’t just make requests,” The tech tries to explain to Louis, which is strange. Usually she’s trying to explain to alpha husbands about the randomness of unborn baby genders, not omega best friends, “You can’t just make your friend give birth to whatever you want.”

“You will give me what I want,” Louis sneers at Niall who mewls when Zayn runs his hands through his hair. “I want another omega boy.” Jamie and Emma need a mate damn it, and Lexi bunny sure as hell won’t share Levy. That leaves the unborn children Niall and Louis are carrying.

Louis has a feeling that the baby he’s carrying won’t be a submissive (mummy’s instincts), meaning Niall better come through and give poor Jam Jam and Em someone to date! They are pathetic and getting so old already. One year old and no boyfriend for either one of them! Such spinsters!

 _The media is so right about this cult,_ The poor tech manages to get through the ultrasound and make the necessary measurements. _They are breeding amongst each other and now their children will breed amongst each other…_

The freaks are so beautiful, that for a moment of insanity, the beta female finds herself wishing she belonged to this zoo. _Maybe…_ The health professional finds herself thinking as Zayn helps Niall off the table, who manages to look cute even in an ugly hospital gown, _I could be so happy here?_

“You’ve put the gown on wrong,” Harry informs Niall, who leans against Zayn for balance. His knee is killing him.

“The gown is fine, Harry,” Louis says, hovering around Niall protectively, feeling amazing having heard that Niall’s baby is doing great.

“It’s supposed to open in the front,” Harry reminds Niall, “So we can see everything.” He says, his eyes darkening with lust. Zayn doesn’t even blink at Harry leering at his mate; if anything, he seems a little upset Harry isn’t paying him any attention.

 _Okay definitely not my cup of tea._ The beta shudders, as the cult members let themselves out.

\----------

“Why are we doing this?” Edward asks Louis, “This is spousal abuse.”

“This is necessary.” Louis says patiently. “We need this.”

“What is this place?” Edward makes a hateful face.

“It’s called a park,” Louis explains, his tone kind. “It’s where people come to explore nature.”

“What is this smell?” Edward sniffs, his nose wrinkles, his expression distasteful. Baby Alex makes a similar expression in father’s arms.

“Fresh air?” Zayn says sarcastically.

“Peasants,” Edward hisses, clutching his tiny heir close, “I smell peasants.”

“Other families are here as well.” Marcel sighs, “We have to share this space with them.”

“We wouldn’t have to if we were at our private estate where we grew up, princess,” Edward says to Louis arrogantly.

“I know,” Louis coos lovingly at Levy who looks pretty alarmed at the wide open space, “You miss your mommy but he couldn’t come. His knee was hurting him.” Niall’s celebrity status makes him extremely vulnerable. He can’t be seen out in public. Even Niall’s non famous family members are being followed by cameras. Harry is posing prettily with baby Emma.

“Leaving the weak behind,” Edward says approvingly, “How practical.”

“You,” Marcel says to older brother sternly, “Behave.” Liam has stayed home with Niall, and Marcel has to speak on behalf of _team sensible._

“Yes sir,” Edward says respectfully. Marcel is the nest leader and shall be treated as such.

“I can’t deal with this anymore please stop,” Marcel begs. He hates the position the media _and_ his traitor family have put him in.

“Is it safe to leave Liam home with Niall?” Harry says, worried about the _supposed mother of his baby._

“Do something about him,” Marcel begs Louis who shrugs.

“Harold has a point,” Edward takes his delusional twin’s side, “The last time we left blondie alone with Dr. Payne, the miracle of fertilization happened against supposed sterilization.”

“What are you even saying?” Zayn gives Edward an exasperated look, Jamie kicking him relentlessly, begging to be put down.

“I couldn’t have made myself any clearer.” Edward replies, holding a peaceful Alex, who has no desire to let go of favourite daddy. He could stay with father all day.

Father is god.

“Why are we here?” Edward groans, “Poor people are looking at me.” He screeches, feeling very icky when a soccer mom comes within 10 feet of him. “Ewwwww.”

“Stay calm,” Zayn advises, recognizing a panic attack when he sees one, “Focus on breathing,” He tells Edward, “Ground yourself.”

“What is that?” Edward lets out a tired, frightened sound, “What is that?” He points at a family peacefully having lunch together.

“They are having a picnic, Edward,” Marcel tells his brother. “There’s a blanket and everything.”

“Okay, no,” Edward snaps, “What kind of ghastly behaviour is this? No. That’s disgusting,” He glares at his child who glares right back. “If I ever catch you eating on grass I will kill us both, Alexander.”

“Daddy play,” Alex demands. Everyone is running around and having fun and Alex and best friend daddy should do the same.

“We could strike up a game of chess.” Edward suggests.

“Alex is too small for chess,” Zayn scoffs, “He will eat the pieces.”

“You are too small for chess.” Edward yells at trophy. What an insult to young Alexander’s intelligence, and coming from someone like Zayn? Who is only around for his looks? Not acceptable.

“They are alpha puppies,” Louis reminds everyone, “They need to be outdoorsy, and make friends with nature.”

“Not all alphas like the outdoors, Louis,” Marcel reminds his wife, and then gives his older brother a sad look.

“Eek,” Edward screams at a tree, “What is it doing?”

“It’s standing there,” Zayn comments as Harry kisses Emma’s cheek, making her giggle. “It’s literally just standing there.”

“Don’t look at it, son,” Edward hides Alex’s face in his neck, “Don’t look at the bully.”

“It’s a tree,” Marcel tries to calm Alex and Edward down, “It’s just a tree.”

“Daddy play,” Alex asks his hysterical father. “Please daddy.” He asks politely.

“Alex is babysitting his father,” Marcel says as Edward tries to keep his son from catching any of the hideous normal scattered around the park.

“I’m going to sit down,” Louis leads his family toward an empty bench, “Such a lovely day isn’t it Levy baby?” He kisses his precious little bundle of joy. He made Levy wear an extra sweater. The day is kind of chilly. The alphas will be just fine but his cute little omega baby might just catch a cold.

“Lord help anyone who messes with Levy,” Marcel shudders at Louis’ protectiveness over the small baby huddled in his arms, “Honestly.”

“I’m more worried about this one’s reaction,” Zayn nods at Alex, who is watching Levy carefully from father’s arms.

“Let the princesses relax, son,” Edward orders his son, “The menfolk shall hunt and gather.”

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence,” Zayn shakes his head at his boss, “I can’t.”

“This is a park,” Marcel snaps at Edward, “What are you planning on hunting?”

“Menfolk?” Harry holds up Emma.

“Emma is honorary menfolk.” Edward says, as Harry places his daughter on the ground, helping the cute baby balance. “She is more menfolk than us all.” Marcel and Louis have heart attacks at the cute baby booties she is wearing on her tiny baby feet.

“Okay now,” Louis shoos the _menfolk,_ “Run along. Work off some of that energy.”

“What about Levy,” Zayn says teasingly, and judging from Alex’s hawk-like gaze, Edward junior is thinking the exact same thing.

“Levy can stay right here,” Louis clings to his son-in-law, placing kisses on soft cheeks. “He has no energy to work off anyway.”

“I am not comfortable releasing Alexander from the prison of my arms.” Edward says and sits down beside Louis, “If I get grass stains on my suit there will be a massacre.”

“Don’t be silly,” Louis snaps at his husband, “Let bunny play. He’s a dominant. He needs to learn how to run those cute legs.”

“He likes being in my arms.” Edward says defensively, and it’s true, from the content look on Alex’s face, he could very well stay with favourite daddy twenty-four seven. Favourite daddy soothes and relaxes him.

“So go run around with him.” Louis orders. “All the other dads are doing it.”

“Princess,” Alex tries to explain to mummy that he would like to be near Levy.

“You wouldn’t dare separate a couple in their honeymoon phase,” Edward gives Louis a scathing look, which is promptly returned. “You couldn’t possibly be that cruel.”

“Get lost already,” Louis makes an annoyed face, “I wanna see bunny run around and be a roley poley baby.”

“Ugh,” Edward says, disgusted at all the betrayal, “I suppose we can walk around,” He stands up, and starts pacing with Alex.

Alex’s arms stay wrapped around Edward’s neck but his mismatched eyes stay on Levy, who rests happily against Louis’ chest, content to relax and enjoy the oxygen.

“Be careful of your back,” Marcel yells at Harry who giggles as he plays horsey with Emma, Jamie waiting impatiently for his turn. “Jesus, Harry please, stop.”

Edward lets Alex down beside his siblings, and frowns disapprovingly when the baby clings to his pant leg. “I refuse to behave like an imbecile.” He gesture to his twins who are running around like crazy.

“Daddy play.” Alex says as Zayn becomes a horse for Jam Jam, sighing as he is immediately rejected. Jamie only wants daddy Harry.

“Fine,” Edward growls, “You want me to humiliate myself? Is that right?” He starts running circles around Alex who balances precariously on chubby legs, “Are you happy?”

The triplet babies haven’t learned how to walk yet, only standing, and Lexi bunny watches his father run around carefully, wondering if he can ever be this good.

Father is god.

“Lord,” Marcel sighs. Edward looks like a hyena when prancing and Alex is absorbing all of it. “Jamie,” He snaps at baby Jam Jam who is watching horsey Zayn mournfully, “Get on uncle Zayn, okay? Daddy Harry has a bad back.”

Harry is rolling around on the grass, giggling with Emma on his chest. His baby daughter has managed to steal his hat and is wearing it on her own head. It is now covering her entire face.

“Look how cute,” Louis points his phone camera at his family, cooing in Levy’s ear, who snuffles, feeling sleepy. He is truly Zayn’s son. “Look how much energy they need to burn off.” Hopefully this will snap everyone out of the _Des Styles brooding._

“Kent stop it,” An omega runs after her son, who has wandered over to where Louis and Levy are sitting.

“Oh how nice,” Louis forces himself to smile at the four year old, or is the kid five? He seems tall for his age.

“I am so sorry,” The mother apologizes to Louis, unable to recognize him as Niall Horan’s best friend. “Kent is just so confident. He knows what he wants and he goes after it.” She is the proud mother of an alpha and she nurtures his dominant side proudly.

 _Kent is annoying,_ Louis thinks and tries to cuddle Levy even closer to his body but it’s not possible. The two are fused together.

“Can I hold him?” Kent asks Louis, reaching out his arms for Levy. Even at such a young age, his mind is attracted to the omega child, and is compelled to grab the baby for himself.

“I don’t think so.” Louis replies and rolls his eyes when the child immediately throws a fit.

“I just want to see him for a second.” Kent makes a grab for Levy in Louis’ arms, even grabbing the material of the tiny baby’s hoodie.

“Learn to take no for an answer, honey.” Louis sneers, his arms like bands of steel around Levy who whimpers at being harassed by an unfamiliar presence.

Kent’s mother whispers to Louis. “I am sorry,” She explains, “He is going to be an alpha.”

“I can tell,” Louis whispers back, his tone mockingly conspiratorial.

“It’s healthy for children to interact like this,” Louis is told as Kent continues to try to get to Levy. “It’s in their nature, you know. The earlier they start the earlier they mate.” She leans in close to Levy and Louis has to fight the urge to spit in her face, “We don’t want this little one single for too long do we?”

Louis is paralyzed with rage. Poor baby Levy isn’t even one yet and already society has so many expectations of him.

“Well,” Edward is beside them in a second, “What do we have here?” He smiles down Kent and his mother, “How lovely.”

“We don’t mean any trouble,” Kent’s mother immediately tries to grab her son and make a run for it; feeling very frightened all of a sudden.

“Hello there,” Edward smiles down at Kent who stands his ground. Alpha children don’t have self-preservation instincts when so young, so baby Kent doesn’t see Edward for threat he is. “What’s wrong?” Edward pouts; dimples vicious.

“I just want to hold him,” Kent makes another grab for Levy, huffing when Louis turns away from him completely.

“You want to hold somebody,” Edward smiles lovingly, “Why don’t you hold someone who actually _wants_ to share this kind of closeness with you?”

“You know what?” The mother says, panicked when Edward starts to lower his son toward Kent. “We should really get going.”

“What’s the hurry?” Louis says, annoyed by this woman’s unwillingness to control her son. “Stay, spend some more time with us.” Okay maybe Marcel has a point. Louis is totally turning into Edward.

“Aww, Alexander, do you want to meet your new friend.” Edward throws his son at the competition, delighting at Kent’s screams. “Yes,” He makes a happy sound. “Feel the pain.”

“Greg,” Mother screams, “Help.”

“Oh god,” Marcel leaves Zayn and Harry with the puppies and comes rushing over to where Edward is creating a scene. God help them if a stray paparazzo catches this on camera. Thank god the park is starting to desert because of sunset.

“He’s got boundary issues,” Louis comments to the father, who desperately tries to rip Kent and Alex apart. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Greg yells to Edward.

“My baby boy is finally making friends.” Edward yells right back.

“Stop, please,” The mother keeps crying.

Marcel assists Greg, and retrieves Alex from a sobbing Kent.

“We are pressing charges.” The mother hisses.

“Good luck with that, Susan.” Edward hisses right back.

“How did you know my name?” The mother, Susan, responds, surprised.

“You look like a Susan,” Edward shrugs.

“I _cannot_ leave you two alone for a moment,” Marcel starts screaming at Edward and Alex when the family is gone.

“Stop it,” Louis snaps at Marcel, “You are making Levy sad.”

“Hey,” Zayn comes running with Harry, and hands Emma to Marcel. “Levy? What’s wrong?”

“Harold,” Edward turns to his twin, “We’ve got court, dear.”

“Alex is one.” Harry drawls. “That other kid was like five. They’ve got no case.”

Levy shudders in Louis’ arms, sobbing a little.

“What happened?” Zayn sits himself down beside Louis, stroking Levy’s tiny back.

“We had a scare,” Louis kisses Levy’s tears away. “Everything’s okay now. Some little hooligan was getting all grabby.” Louis meant to say bastard but such a bad word around children! Not allowed.

“Oh god,” Marcel says at Alex’s oddly bent arm, “Oh my god.”

“A fitting wound for a warrior,” Edward says to his heir. “I am proud, son.”

“You are going straight to the ER, doctor.” Marcel glares at Edward.

“Oh no,” Edward coos at his baby son, who has yet to cry or even make a sound of complaint at what is surely a fractured arm. “Is Alexander in need of medical assistance? Are we going to visit father’s work?”

“What did you do to that other boy?” Marcel scolds Alex who stares at cutsey daddy peacefully.

“What was Alex supposed to do?” Zayn defends his son-in-law, Louis making a sound of agreement. “Look how scared Levy is.” He gestures to his son.

“Princess sad.” Alex reminds everyone.

“Princess _was_ sad,” Edward amends, “But you fixed him, son. You made the bad boy go away. You are such a good husband.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel whimpers, as Alex smiles at favourite daddy. “Oh my god.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry tries to comfort Marcel, “They don’t have a case.”

“We are weird people.” Marcel grabs his hair, having an epiphany, “We are such creepy, weird people, and we should _not_ be allowed out in the civilization. We should be kept away from citizens for their own safety.”

“Don’t move that arm too much,” Louis orders Alex, who stares blankly. Mummy is making too big of a deal over a broken paw!

“He is just so dramatic,” Harry mumbles to Edward, as baby brother has a mental breakdown.

“He has to be.” Edward shrugs, “He is our leader. He is responsible for our future.”

 


	101. Chapter 101

“Ugh look at him,” Louis glares at where Harry is expertly mixing some kind of unrecognizable ingredient in with the flour, possibly to make the cake fluffier. “The bastard.”

“Their parents were married when they had Harry,” Niall reminds Louis, “It was a disastrous marriage, but Des and Anne tied the knot. I was there.”

“How were you there?” Louis hisses at Niall, “You idiot. You weren’t even born yet.”

“Don’t get upset,” Niall says soothingly as Louis narrows his eyes at Harry’s cuteness. “I’m sure if they knew you they would have invited you.”

Harry and Louis are preparing their respective cakes. The babies are sitting around, waiting for their parents to prepare the treats, except for Jamie, who is can smell all the chocolate and hates it with a burning passion which threatens to consume him.

“This is so fun.” Harry giggles, instructing Zayn to bring him some baking soda.

“Shut up Harry,” Louis snaps at his husband.

“Make me,” Harry’s pupils dilate.

Louis has been allowed Niall as a helper, and Harry has Zayn as an assistant. Things are getting out of control.

“Oh my god,” Harry snickers, grinding against Zayn every chance he gets, “I’m trying to work here, please stop.”

“I am trying to help you,” Zayn sighs when Harry gets flour all over his jeans and his (Liam’s) hoodie.

“I’m helping too,” Niall announces, pouting when Louis spanks his bottom and directs him toward a nearby stool. “I want to help.”

“Sit there,” Louis smiles sweetly, “Look pretty.”

“I’m not pretty,” Niall throws a fit at being treated like the brainless blond omega he is. “Please Louis let me help.”

“I can’t lose this,” Louis hisses as Harry and Zayn giggle at each other like the couple of art pieces they are and get ready to throw their cake in the oven. “I am so angry.”

Niall crosses his arms and huffs, annoyed. He is a successful novelist, worth a ridiculous amount of money, a parent, and Louis still won’t take him seriously.

Louis makes an approving sound when Niall sits down. His cute baby blond had a difficult pregnancy the first time around, and should rest as much as possible. Baking is too stressful an activity for a new mommy. It’s practically warfare. Louis is fighting two alphas. Niall shouldn’t be dragged into this.

“Look at them,” Marcel says from the couch, where he’s watching the kids with Liam, “Look at them fighting.”

“It’s healthy,” Liam sighs, “For them, I suppose. I don’t know. Zayn’s the one with the psychiatric senses. I just try to make it work with these people.”

Niall tries to assist Louis with frosting and is manhandled into the sidelines again.

“You just rest, okay?” Louis fights the urge to just tie Niall up. “Don’t be silly.”

“I want to help,” Niall mewls when Louis is rough with him and actually bites his neck in punishment. Zayn and Harry pause in their work across the kitchen to watch the scene, mesmerized.

“You don’t ever disobey me,” Louis snaps at Niall, “You don’t ever go against my orders. When I tell you to sit you do just that? Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes,” Niall looks absolutely adorable when chastised. “Fine.”

Louis can actually put Niall in his place when even Liam and Zayn can’t get the disrespectful blond to obey. It’s just such a wonderful situation.

“Louis I promise I won’t beat you too hard.” Harry says, respectful of his sweet, bouncy mate.

“I’m going to kick your arse,” Louis tells his husband, “I will annihilate you.”

“Mate,” Zayn tells Harry, as the curly-haired bastard has the audacity to palm his crotch, “I’m going to pick Louis’ cake, no hard feelings, okay?”

“Of course,” Harry says, feeling around for Zayn’s knot, pouting when he can’t find it (the alpha isn’t hard after all). “You do what you have to do.”

“Which cake will you go with?” Liam asks Levy, who looks around for his mums, wondering why they aren’t hanging out with him.

“Which cake should we pick for the wedding?” Marcel sighs. His upcoming nuptials have him stressed.

“Just go with something classy all four of you can agree on,” Liam shrugs, “Good luck with that though,” he winces. The triplets and Louis have an excellent marriage but such different personalities.

“How am I supposed to finalize this wedding?” Marcel massages his forehead.

“You have a lot of the work done already,” Liam says and places a comforting hand on Marcel’s shoulder. “Don’t freak out.”

“What did you do with your wedding?” Marcel groans, “It was so perfect.”

“Perfect?” Liam scoffs and kisses Levy’s forehead, making him smile, “Far from it.”

“All three of you looked so impeccable.” Marcel makes a jealous sound, “I hate Zayn.”

“Me too,” Liam says, “I was all sweaty and scared and worried that Niall might change his mind about marrying us, and Zayn was all confident and I hate him.”

“Hate him so much.” Marcel sneers uncharacteristically.

“Thanks guys,” Zayn calls out from where he’s being molested from the kitchen by grabby flour covered hands.

“I really hate alpha hearing sometimes,” Liam grumbles.

“Our hearing is stupidly advanced,” Marcel agrees.

“Jamie,” Liam scolds the puppy who is trying to eat his siblings, “Stop.”

Jamie keeps gnawing on Alex’s arm. It comforts him to know he has this.

“Liam,” Niall shuffles in, “Louis’ being mean to me.”

“Right,” Liam rolls his eyes. Louis would rather die than hurt his soul-mate. “Sure he is.”

“Niall,” Marcel addresses the rejected blond, “You remember planning a wedding.”

“Oh hell no,” Niall brushes the alpha off, “I just paid someone to do it.”

“You did?” Liam asks, surprised, “But I thought you did it all.”

Niall scoffs, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“You were the bride,” Marcel says in awe.

“And?” Niall smiles when Levy makes grabby hands, “Why would I do all that work?”

“But,” Marcel says as Levy makes a happy sound at being in mum’s arms, “What about having the perfect wedding?”

“Zayn was there,” Niall says dryly, “It was already perfect.”

“Awe,” Zayn calls out as Harry dry humps him, “Thanks babe.”

“Umm,” Liam mumbles, “What about me?”

“Well I don’t want Zayn without Liam,” Niall states, “That would be just half a husband.”

Liam lights up at Niall’s answer.

“So,” Marcel tries to extract information from Niall, “No bridezilla over here?”

“I made sure everything was to my liking,” Niall shrugs, “But as long as these two idiots,” He gives Liam and Zayn a meaningful look, “Showed up, I didn’t care what happened.”

“Wow,” Marcel can’t help but say. Niall’s being so reasonable and sensible.

“Damn,” Liam says proudly. The mother of his children, so amazingly coherent.

“Everything has to be perfect,” Marcel stresses, “Right? I mean, the four of us have been waiting for this day our entire lives.”

“It’s already perfect,” Niall reminds Marcel, “A wedding is just you four morons throwing it in people’s faces.”

“It is,” Liam can’t help but tear up, “It really is.”

“Are you okay?” Marcel asks cute blond omega, who makes Levy stand up in his lap and then hug him, “You are making too much sense for someone who is Niall Horan.”

“I may not be good enough for Louis but I’m still a very wise parent person,” Niall glares at the kitchen where Louis is doing all the work by himself.

“Niall,” Marcel adjusts his glasses, “My one goal in this marriage is to be as important to Louis as you are to him.”

“Why not have realistic goals?” Liam asks Marcel.

“Cake?” Emma asks. She would like some treats please.

“Not yet sweetie,” Louis calls out. “Mummy is working on it.”

“And daddy is working on even better cake.” Harry says, just to make Louis mad, and it works.

“You are the worst,” Louis screams at Harry who makes a pleased sound. Angry Louis is sexy Louis.

“Daddy,” Alex pouts. Father went in to work, again. What the hell? How is this fair?

“I know,” Liam makes an understanding sound. Edward is Alex’s best friend. The baby hates it when dad isn’t around. “Daddy is meeting up with all the residents today.”

“Oh lord,” Zayn winces, “Poor students.”

“He will make them cry again,” Liam explains to Alex who dimples cutely, “Daddy likes abusing junior doctors, or anyone who’s learning really.”

“Want daddy,” Alex makes a demand. “Please.”

“You just had to make best friends with the least available parent,” Niall shakes his head at son-in-law, as Jamie viciously nibbles on his brother’s arm, “You couldn’t have gone for anyone less useful. Take daddy Marcel for example.”

“I run a company,” Marcel snaps at Niall.

“How much work is that really?” Niall cuddles Levy against his chest, not at all worried at the alpha’s glare. “Give baby Alex some attention.”

“Alex doesn’t want my attention.” Marcel grumbles. “He wants Edward.”

“Daddy,” Alex’s whines are heartbreaking.

“Bunny,” Louis can’t help but respond to the sad baby. His maternal instincts won’t allow him to ignore the cute little puppy crying out for his father, “Daddy has a job, okay?”

“No job.” Alex says, for what has to be the thousandth time. Can father quit this already? It’s starting to affect Alex’s personal life! “Want daddy.”

“Wow,” Zayn gives Lexi an exasperated look, “Edward’s going to have to quit his job.”

“Over my dead body.” Liam promises.

“Alex can arrange that,” Niall shrugs.

“I am not taking over Edward’s job,” Liam begs his mates to see reason, “For the love of god. You two will never see me again.”

“Daddy,” Alex sniffles pathetically. He’s feeling very fussy today. He hasn’t seen father all day.

“Okay,” Louis says as soon as his cake is in the oven, “Okay baby bunny,” He comes rushing into the living room, “Is my baby boy sad?”

Alex raises up his arms as soon as he sees mummy. He loves mummy so much. Mummy is around all the time. Why can’t father be like mummy? Why can’t they both be with Alex and play with him and cuddle him? What is this job place father always goes to? Why can’t daddy take Alex there? Alex could even help daddy.

“I know,” Louis kisses his baby’s dimples, making an understanding sound when Alex bursts into sobs, “I know, Lexi bunny.”

“Hate daddy.” Alex says, frustrated.

“Oh no don’t say that.” Louis bounces his son in his arms, trying to calm him down. “He has a very important job.”

“Hate job.” Alex snaps. He’s damn sick of that word and he doesn’t even get the meaning.

Jamie and Emma make sympathetic sounds, wishing they could fix their broken sibling. They are much more privileged, and get to spend much more time with their respective favourite dads.

“Hey,” Louis kisses a stray tear away, stroking wild curls, “You want princess?”

Alex mewls. Of course he wants princess. He always wants princess.

“Here you go,” Louis places Alex beside Levy, who immediately snuggles his distraught other half. “All fixed.”

“Aww,” Niall pulls at Alex’s curls, “Who’s a messed up baby? You are. Yes you are.”

Louis immediate rushes back to the kitchen after making sure Lexi bunny is okay with blond mommy.

“Baby,” Alex pats Niall’s tummy. He’s pissed off right now, and he will take it out anywhere. “Baby now.”

“Your mum will have the baby first,” Liam tells Alex kindly. The cute baby is having quite the fit, and it’s freaking adorable. Liam’s fighting quite the urge to crush him against his chest. It’s like somebody’s compressed Edward into toddler form. “And then Levy’s mum.”

“Baby now.” Jamie and Emma chime in. They don’t even really believe there are any babies to be honest. Just lies their parents are making up to get attention.

Adults will do anything for attention.

“I’m making a cake,” Louis yells, “And a baby. Both will be ready in their own time. Be patient.”

“Mummy is starting third trimester,” Liam leans down beside the playpen and addresses Jamie and Emma, who stare back blankly. “So the baby is closer to being done.”

Gibberish. Plain gibberish. The adults are still making up things. They are basically senile. Where are these babies? Are they going to fall from the sky? Is a bird going to bring them? What nonsense.

“Is it just me or do the kids not believe us when we tell them about the new babies,” Marcel says disbelievingly at the patronising looks on Jamie and Emma’s faces.

“We will deliver,” Liam begs the children to understand, “Please, we will give you more siblings.”

Jamie grabs his sister’s arms and starts chewing on it happily. Emma just stares, disappointed.

“Oh god, look at her,” Marcel says proudly, “Look at my baby girl go, she’s looks so defeated at such a young age.”

“She is your daughter,” Liam says at the mini Marcel looking child, who is still staring, disappointedly.

“She doesn’t stand a chance,” Marcel sighs at his baby daughter, the only sane person in her siblings. What with baby Alex, and crazy ass baby Jamie.

“Hey,” Liam says, offended, Zayn making a similar sound from Harry’s lap. They are mixing frosting together, “What about Levy. He’s a very sensible baby.”

“He’s Alex’s mate.” Marcel massages his forehead, “How sensible can he be? Face it. My precious Emma is all alone in this mess.”

“Levy is very sensible.” Liam says in defense of his son. “He is sane and stuff. He is Emma’s best friend.”

“Look at this,” Marcel gestures to where Alex and Levy are a happy ball in Niall’s arms. “Look.”

“And?” Zayn calls out. “They are a happy couple.”

“A crazy couple.” Marcel snaps. “Levy is just as crazy as Alex. It’s just dormant. It’s just waiting to come out.”

Louis places both hands on his hips. Despite working all by himself, sexy omega pregnant person is well ahead of the decorative alpha pair across from him, “Am I crazy for marrying Edward?”

“Yes,” Marcel doesn’t skip a beat. “Crazy mates with crazy.”

“Oh,” Louis shrugs, and goes back to the twelve different colours of buttercream icing he’s working on.

“Levy has Liam’s personality.” Zayn argues with Marcel. “Liam is the most stable person I know.”

“Thanks babe.” Liam says, making Zayn grin prettily. A baby angel gets its wings in heaven.

“How do we know that baby has Liam’s personality?” Marcel gives Levy an accusing look, who smiles happily up at one of the dads. “It could be a Niall type character.”

“So even more boring and stable?” Niall huffs at Marcel, “What is your argument exactly?”

“Seriously,” Marcel begs everyone to see reason as Niall pulls at Alex’s curls some more, “What if Levy is just a Niall waiting to make its appearance.”

“What’s wrong with Niall?” Louis is done with his frosting and is waiting for his cake to be done so he can decorate it and show his baker husband up. “He is cute and helpless.”

“So nobody sees this,” Marcel gestures to the corner where Niall is giggling and mocking Alex relentlessly, pinching those dimpled cheeks, “Nobody sees Niall.”

“He’s my baby.” Louis rushes over to his blond, “I love him.”

“You don’t love me,” Niall immediately rejects Louis, “You won’t even bake a cake with me.”

Louis remembers being an alpha and misses a lot of things about his previous gender. Being rejected by an omega is not one of them. Being rejected by an omega he loves, ouch. Hurts tenfold.

“Woah,” Harry leaves his bowl of frosting with Zayn and comes rushing over to Louis, steadying his mate, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis frowns. That stung. Damn, Niall has quite a mental hold on him.

“Nialler,” Liam frowns at Louis’ reaction, “Go easy on Louis, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Niall frowns at the sadness on Louis’ face, “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Louis scoffs. “What the hell is happening to me?”

“Your mind considers Niall your own, Louis,” Zayn says, mouthful of frosting, “His rejection hurts you.” He knows exactly what Louis is feeling. Even innocent words from Niall can sting like knives. Zayn knows that feeling all too well.

“I’m sorry.” Niall pouts. “I felt rejected too.”

“Not the same thing,” Liam scolds Niall, “Louis feels your rejection much more. Apologize.”

“Fine,” Niall huffs and pushes the Alex/Levy bundle off into Marcel’s arms. “Let’s go Louis.” He grabs his fellow omega’s arm and drags him out the room.

“Okay then,” Zayn quickly follows the pair. He refuses to miss any of the makeup festivities.

“I just lost my helper.” Harry throws his hands up. “I have to do everything around here,” That said, he starts supervising both his and Louis’ cakes, although there’s not much left to do.

“Nothing?” Marcel asks Liam, “Come on, Niall is mental.”

“He has changed,” Liam implores Marcel to understand. “Niall is a much more stable person since he became a mum.”

“What if Levy grows up Niall style,” Marcel says as baby Levy pulls on Lexi’s curls similar to how his mum did. “We would basically have an Edward/Niall pairing.”

Liam shudders in horror at the disaster Edward and Niall could bring on the lands together, “No,” He says, frightened, “No,” He tells Marcel sternly and then grabs Levy’s tiny arm (gently), “Stop acting like your mum.”

Alex barks at puppy dog daddy. How dare he stop princess from acting out his urges. He grabs Levy’s paws and places them in his hair to pull.

“We are doomed.” Marcel states, as Liam watches in horror.

\----------

“How was it?” Liam asks as soon as Edward walks in through the front door.

“I swear,” Edward complains, “The students get dumber every year, what the hell?”

“Don’t be mean,” Zayn frowns, “They are trying to learn.”

“Okay,” Edward snaps, “Just for that, Dr. Malik gets two residents.”

“I don’t mind,” Zayn shrugs, “I like teaching.”

“Eww,” Edward shudders. He hates imparting wisdom. Unfortunately, as chief surgeon, he’s the one with the most students at all times. “Gross.”

“They are pretty annoying,” Daddy Liam might be patient and loving when at home but he’s quite the meanie in a healthcare setting. All that patience goes out the window when dealing with students.

“I know, right?” Edward completely agrees with wife, “What is with all the incompetence?”

“Umm,” Zayn chimes in, “They are learning.”

“Shut up trophy.” Edward orders decoration husband. “Where is my Alexander?”

“Good luck buddy,” Liam winces, “Honestly.”

“Yeah,” Zayn pats Edward’s shoulder, “Have fun with that.”

“What?” Edward frowns and goes searching for favourite baby. “How is my son doing?”

“Hate daddy.” Alex says as soon as he sees father. “Hate.”

“Son,” Edward groans because it gets worse every time he deals with this. Alex actually hates his father’s job, which doesn’t bode well for the dreams Edward has for sending his son to medical school someday. “Can we please not do this tonight?”

“Daddy job.” Alex waves his paws (the fractured one is extra pathetic), as if shooing his father back to the hospital. He then rolls over to where daddy Marcel is standing near the playpen. “Up.” He demands.

“Umm,” Marcel gives his son a worried look. “I would rather not get in the middle of this.”

“Up please.” Alex says as favourite daddy watches in horror, “Up now.”

“Let’s just talk about this,” Edward begs, “Before you do something you regret.”

“Okay,” Marcel picks Alex up, surprised at how soft and cute the vicious little puppy is. He doesn’t usually get a chance to hang out with Lexi much but whatever. “Hello,” He bounces the baby in his arms, enjoying the experience. _You’re no Emma but still pretty cute,_ Marcel smiles at Alex, his grin widening when the baby smiles back.

“Oh god,” Edward shrieks, “They are bonding.”

“The cakes are ready,” Louis announces, “Taste both and pick mine over Harry’s already.”

“My cake is better,” Harry promises. He couldn’t give a rat’s furry ass. He just care’s about Louis’ bottom, which he needs to be inside, a.s.a.p.

“As if,” Louis yells.

“Louis,” Harry sighs, “All I did as a teenager was bake. What did you do?”

“Bake.” Louis screams hysterically. “I baked!”

“Oh,” Harry dimples beautifully, “We are such soul-mates.”

“Alexander,” Edward holds his arms out, “Son, don’t you want to sit with father?”

“No,” Alex leans into daddy Marcel’s chest and can’t help but make a face. Cutesy daddy doesn’t smell right. Father smells safe and familiar. Alex still puts on a proper show of happiness.

“Oh god,” Edward sobs. “Oh my god. What have I done?”

“Oh lord,” Liam makes a face at the drama going on between Edward and Alex and then gives his husband a concerned look, “Zayn, honey, are you okay?”

Said alpha lets out a groan. “I felt fine a moment ago.”

“He’s high on omega pheromones,” Edward rolls his eyes at Zayn, who feels weak at the knees. “He will live.”

“Zayn,” Liam chastises his husband. “You need to ease up on this Niall and Louis thing.”

“I think I have a problem.” Zayn says, feeling all jittery and hopped up.

“Babe,” Liam sighs when Zayn gives him a half-lidded look, “There’s a reason only one omega is allowed per nest. They are dangerous. You can’t keep allowing yourself a hit from both of them again and again.”

“But they are so good,” Zayn grabs Liam’s shirt with both hands, “You don’t understand. They smell so good. They are so pretty. They…”

“Zayn,” Liam grabs clenched fists, “I know what they are capable of. You need to chill, okay? Just ease off. No more Louis and Niall together.”

“What?” Zayn glares, “So…”

“Every time they wander off for their,” Liam sighs and takes a deep breath, he is an alpha male and after all he also has urges, “activities. I need you to stay away. Okay?”

“I can’t do that.” Zayn says, appalled. He looks deeply insulted. “Exactly what are you implying?”

“Liam is saying you don’t want omegas anymore.” Edward instigates. He’s feeling deeply hurt by his baby and is perfectly willing to start a fight somewhere else to make himself feel better. “He’s saying you don’t have a knot.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn takes a step back from Liam. “How dare you?”

“I know you have a knot,” Liam hisses, “I know better than anyone. It’s beautiful. Like the rest of you.”

“I will not take this abuse.” Zayn huffs, “You won’t treat me like this.”

“You’re just a trophy to daddy Liam,” Edward keeps at it. “He doesn’t even take you seriously.”

“What?” Liam cries out, “No, babe. Absolutely not. I’m trying to help you. You are hooked on omega pheromones.”

“You don’t know me,” Zayn scoffs, “You don’t know my life.”

“There is not a person on this planet who knows you better than me,” Liam deadpans, “I know what you’re going to say before you say it.”

“I’m not going to stand here and take this,” Zayn snaps and sits down at the breakfast island, helping himself to two pieces of cake. “They both taste the same.” He says, when he’s had some of both cakes. At Louis’ angry sneer, he makes a mock sound of realization, “But Louis’ is better of course.”

“Alexander,” Edward begs his heir, “Let me feed you cake son.”

“You are sweet,” Marcel says, loading some cake into demon baby’s mouth. “I still wouldn’t turn my back on you, but I find myself fond of you.”

“Sleep with one eye open tonight, baby brother.” Edward threatens Marcel when Alex gets all huggy and cuddly on cutsey daddy. “You will pay for this.”

“Oh Edward don’t be silly.” Marcel rolls his eyes. “It’s nothing serious. We’re just friends. Aren’t we?” He bounces Alex into his arms, enjoying cute baby hugs. _This is kind of nice._

Emma glares at Alex and daddy Marcel from where she’s sitting with mummy. What the hell is happening? People need to stay in their own lane.

“Yes,” Louis says, feeding Emma some cake, “You like my cake better don’t you? Oh yes you do, my perfect darling baby.”

Liam crosses eyes with Zayn and then Marcel. They are all thinking the same thing. Despite the difference in decorations, (Louis’ rainbows and Harry’s… whatever Harry’s decorations are supposed to mean…) the taste is quite similar.

“This is the same cake,” Edward tells Harry and Louis, “Why am I eating the same cake twice?”

“My cake is better,” Louis glares up at Edward. “Tell me my cake is better.”

“This is literally the same cake.” Edward gestures to Louis’ rainbows, “What is the damn point of this?”

“I just copied whatever Louis was doing,” Harry giggles.

“You did this on purpose?” Louis glares as Emma mimics mummy’s annoyed look and directs it at Alex for stealing her father. “That’s cheating.”

“I wanted Louis to get mad.” Harry explains. Angry Louis is sexy Louis.

“Aww,” Marcel coos at Alex, “He’s sleepy, I will just go tuck him in.”

“No,” Edward leaps forward and physically gets in Marcel’s way. “Don’t you cross that boundary.”

“I agree.” Louis takes Alex from Marcel. “I tuck the babies in. That’s my job.”

Alex squeals when Emma pulls his hair in mummy’s arms. Emma’s attacks are always brutal because no one ever sees them coming! She’s too mild mannered for all that nonsense. Mostly.

“My son has dumped me,” Edward hollers when Louis and Niall have left with the babies. Jamie’s disgusted sounds at all the chocolate in the distance. “Are you all happy?”

“Edward,” Marcel sighs, “Alex didn’t dump you, he’s just disappointed.”

“Fine,” Edward whimpers as he crumbles to the ground, “I will just adopt one of the new children the wives will have. They will love me.”

“Oh lord,” Liam sighs, “Oh my god.”

“Edward,” Zayn drops down beside his boss, feeling pretty messed up himself. The pheromones have really gotten to him. “You can’t just start over every time a relationship with your child goes sour.”

“Watch me,” Edward sobs, “Fucking watch me.”

“And I doubt the new kids will love you as much,” Harry reminds Edward.

“I know,” Edward yells, “No one will ever love me as much as my precious Alexander and now I’ve lost him oh god.”

“Oh Louis,” Harry grabs the leftover cakes and dumps them into a large bowl, “Louis,” He drags on his mate’s name, ready to go hunting. “Babe?” He runs upstairs with the bowl of cake, ready to attack his angry mate.

“Be careful Harry,” Liam calls out, “Make sure Louis’ all alone. Don’t approach both omegas together.” Zayn looks totally wrecked. “Harry please be safe.”

“You’re going in to work tomorrow,” Edward snaps at Zayn, who looks completely stoned, “Sleep it off Dr. Malik. You’ve maxed out this year’s _and_ next year’s vacation days. You’re lucky you even get a fucking day off.”

“No more pheromones,” Liam lectures Zayn who looks completely blissed out, still happy as fuck. “No more omega for you.”

“Maybe a day off for you,” Marcel tells Edward, who wails hysterically, “So you can spend it with Alex.”

“You’ve got nothing tomorrow.” Liam knows Edward’s schedule by heart. “I can step in for you.” Better to cover for Dr. Styles one day then get stuck doing his horrific job forever.

“Yes,” Edward sobs, “I can make up to Alexander. Surely he will forgive me.”

“We can go over wedding details.” Marcel nods. _And you can get some damn rest._ There are circles under Edward’s eyes which surely weren’t this morning.


	102. Chapter 102

“I’m here,” Edward says desperately. “I’m here and I am a good father, please forgive me.”

Alex pouts up at favourite daddy. He has been present all morning and he was here for breakfast and he cuddled Lexi during cartoons but Alex isn’t ready to forgive yet. He’s a hurt little puppy. He keeps grudges.

“Oh look how cute my baby bunny is,” Louis coos at Alex, “Oh my god, my sweet angel puppy dog.”

“Yeah,” Marcel winces at the content look on Alex’s face. “He’s going to expect this kind of treatment every day. Good luck going to work tomorrow, Edward.”

“Oh my god,” Edward shrieks when he thinks of eventually returning to his extremely demanding job. His employees have been desperately paging and texting him all morning, looking to their superior for guidance even in his absence. Baby Alex tries to reach for daddy’s phone and break it every chance he gets. “Oh sweet baby Jesus, lord help me.”

“Bye,” Harry casually waves goodbye at Jamie who waves a paw right back.

“Why can’t you be like that?” Edward yells at Alex who clings to father tightly. “Why can’t you be like Harold’s child clone? He could care less if his parents ever return home.”

“Stop being mean to bunny.” Louis says protectively, “He’s a high maintenance baby. He has special lifestyle choices which he chooses to make.”

“Which is code for _its Alex’s way or the highway,”_ Niall translates.

“Okay,” Edward tries to talk reason into his sperm as Harry saunters out the front door, Jamie barely noticing, “Please, just let me go to work.”

“No,” Alex makes a sad sound. “No work.”

“Why are you hurting his feelings?” Louis snaps at Edward. “Leave Lexi alone. Why are you bullying my baby?”

“I don’t think Jamie’s all there,” Marcel comments as said baby rolls over in his playpen, making a happy sound, “Like mentally.”

“Very absent,” Niall nods. “Very lost.”

“I’m a doctor.” Edward begs, “I heal people.”

Alex bursts into tears.

“No,” Louis immediately steps in and takes Alex from Edward, glaring at his husband, who stares helplessly, “Daddy doesn’t heal anybody, okay? He was just joking. He’s a glorified butcher at best, no baby,” He bounces the distraught child in his arms, “No healing. Mummy loves you.”

“Here you go,” Niall hands Levy over, “Have your princess.”

“Oh god,” Marcel sighs, “I’m leaving. I love you Emma. Good luck, darling.”

“Love daddy.” Emma says patiently. She would rather her daddy not leave but she’s not going to be an Alex about it. But she’s not a Jamie about it either. She is in perfect harmony with her emotions.

“I love you.” Marcel smiles at his daughter. “Stay perfect.”

“Oh she will,” Louis grins at his baby, “It’s what she does.”

“Don’t have the baby.” Marcel tells his mate sternly, who huffs. Louis had the triplets prematurely, and it’s only prudent to make sure Louis stays pregnant.

“Even if he does,” Niall rolls his eyes, “He will be fine. Psycho’s here.” With Edward around, both omegas are safe and protected. Nothing can hurt them.

“I don’t want to risk missing the birth of my puppy,” Marcel states.

“Worry not, brother,” Edward announces loudly, “I shall watch over the property while the men attend to business.”

“Edward,” Marcel sighs, “Omega rights state…”

“Who are you calling property?” Louis interrupts angrily.

“You, of course,” Edward replies. “Blond, the children. Who else.”

“The omegas and puppies are human beings,” Marcel says patiently, even though his inner alpha is screaming in agreement with big brother. Louis is property. The babies are property. Even cute sexy Niall who belongs to the sexy Ziam pairing is property.

“Uh yeah,” Edward makes a face. “Although princess over there looks inhumanly tasty this morning.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Louis snaps at psycho, “Are you a cannibal?”

“Oh you better hope not,” Edward warns, “Or you are first, tasty princess.”

“People are not property,” Marcel tells big brother kindly. “People are…”

“Why didn’t anyone compliment me this morning?” Niall says sadly.

“Why the hell should I compliment you?” Edward shrugs, “You aren’t my business. Your husbands went to work.”

“You look so pretty today.” Louis tells Niall who preens.

“They are the only couple here,” Marcel sighs at Edward just before he leaves, “What are the rest of us even doing here.”

“Is omega love even real love?” Edward comments as Louis and Niall embrace lovingly, Alex and Levy trapped between them.

“Bye,” Alex waves at Marcel, who smiles warmly at crazy child.

“Oh him you’re fine with leaving.” Edward yells, “Him you couldn’t care less about.”

“Daddy play,” Alex commands. “Daddy fun.”

“Oh you are just so unreasonable,” Edward tears up. “You have zero sense. I love you.”

“No love,” Alex yells, “Play.”

“Lord,” Louis sighs and places Alex and Levy beside Jamie and Emma. “Bunny is growing up so violent.”

“Gee,” Niall makes a mock surprised face as Alex glares until Edward walks toward the playpen and picks him up. “Where does he get that from? What in random personality hell?”

“We should nap.” Louis makes a decision. Maybe Alex’s commanding personality isn’t _all_ daddy Edward’s fault. Poor bunny never stood a chance, what with mummy’s control issues and daddy’s mental whatever. “Let’s go blondie. Edward can watch the babies.”

 _Thank god Malik’s at work._ Edward rolls his eyes as Louis and Niall grab hands and practically skip upstairs. _Slutty princess and his blond whore._

“Play.” Alex points to where the toys are.

“Play,” Emma says, but much more politely. She is a very decent baby.

Jamie couldn’t care less. He’s just happy to be here.

“Hmm,” Edward notes as Jamie randomly rolls around on the pillows in the playpen. “Rumours are right about you. You _aren’t_ all here mentally are you?”

Jamie starts laughing at crazy daddy. Why is he even talking to Jam Jam? He ain’t about this life.

“Alright,” Edward makes an annoyed sound. “What is the procedure here?”

“Play,” Alex reminds daddy.

“I hear you, Alexander,” Edward says, as the children crawl around happily, throwing around stuffed toys. “But what exactly does play entail?”

“Daddy play.” Alex demands. “Please.”

“I don’t understand.” Edward takes a seat nearby. “I shall supervise.”

Levy smiles at grown up Alex and shows him his favourite toy, a stuffed bear.

“Very nice,” Edward tells baby Levy, furiously texting Liam, bossing him around via SMS, “Very cute.”

Alex makes a jealous sound. Levy sure loves that stuffed bear lots. Mummy won’t let him break it because that will make princess cry.

“Okay,” Edward says when Levy persistently shows him the stuffed animal again. “What am I supposed to do with that?”

Levy wants grown up Alex to see his bear. It’s his favourite toy and he’s very proud of it.

“It’s…” Edward takes the bear, and frowns at it, “It’s cute.”

Alex makes a hateful sound. Now father likes the bear too. How horrible is Alex’s life. He constantly stands to lose his property to inferior beings.

Levy uses Edward’s leg to balance himself.

“Go easy on this one, son,” Edward warns Alex about Levy, “He’s soft.”

“Princess,” Alex states.

“Yes,” Edward agrees, “An extremely soft princess. Be careful.”

Even if Levy gets Niall’s personality he is very gentle physically and likes soft things and needs constant protection. Alex being the extremely powerful alpha baby he is can really hurt his princess if he isn’t careful.

Emma hovers around Levy, making sure he is okay and doesn’t fall (on plush carpet) and hurt himself.

“He’s not yours to protect,” Edward scolds his daughter.

Emma isn’t fazed by crazy daddy. He has some issues but means well. She wouldn’t be best friends with him like Alex but she likes him. He seems nice.

“You need to have a relationship with your princess,” Edward reminds Alex, “You can’t let another alpha constantly protect him.” He gestures to where Emma is helping Levy balance.

Alex pouts. It’s okay for Emma to be around Levy, (she is Lexi’s sister and not a threat).

“Be expressive.” Edward encourages. “Connect emotionally.”

Alex takes this as a cue and covers Levy’s body with his own.

“I said emotionally,” Edward says, furiously texting his inferiors. “Not just instinctively.”

Jamie flops around on the ground like a fish out of water, giggling hysterically.

“Where is your stash of marijuana?” Edward yells at the laughing child. “Tell us. Confession is the first step to recovery.”

Levy tries to get grown up Alex to play with him but he seems preoccupied with his phone. Lexi is certainly on to something with all this negligence talk.

“Daddy play.” Alex screams.

“Ugh fine,” Edward pockets his phone, “It’s so difficult being a full time mother. What do we do now?”

“Play,” Emma asks politely, again.

“How?” Edward mocks his daughter. “Y’all don’t come with manuals. You know what? Screw it. I’m making a fort.”

The children make confused sounds when father starts collecting blankets, cushions, and a couple of dining chairs to reinforce the fort structure.

“Here we are,” Edward says when he’s done draping blankets on the sofa and chairs. “Nice.”

Even baby Jamie seems interested in what’s happening now.

“Okay then,” Edward uses his phone as a flashlight. “See. We have our own house.”

“House,” Alex repeats, unable to contain his joyful squeal at whatever father has just done.

“Sure,” Edward waves the children away, as they crawl around in the fort. “House.”

“Oh my god Niall look at what psycho is doing with the children.” Louis’ voice calls out as soon as he returns from his nap and sees what’s happening in the living room. “Get the camera. Get the damn camera. If we miss this I’m going to die. Record this. For the love of god.”

“Ugh me and clones used to do this all the time,” Edward says as his wife practically loses his mind. “Calm down.”

Louis crawls in the fort and grabs his husband’s thousand dollar tie, “I’m going to ride you all night,” he whispers in the alpha’s ear, “Fuck your health issues.”

“I don’t have any health issues.” Edward scoffs, as Niall surveys the cute _house_ the puppies are playing in with Zayn’s camera, recording the evidence.

“Daddy,” the triplet babies call out simultaneously, demanding Edward play in the fort.

“Whatever,” Edward grabs Jamie and tickles him, making him scream.

“Oh you are just the cutest,” Louis almost loses his mind at the absurdity that is happy fun baby time. “Stop it.”

“I am not cute.” Edward corrects his princess.

“I’m going to have to agree with Louis,” Niall makes sure he gets a close up of Levy and his stuffed bear, and baby Alex discreetly trying to dispose of the bear, but Louis catching Lexi and twisting his son’s ear. “Edward is cute.”

“Say it,” Louis twists Edward’s ear, “Say you are cute.”

“I am cute,” Edward agrees with Louis. He has to or he will lose an ear.

“Yes you are,” Louis makes a satisfied sound. He always gets what he wants.

“Oh this fort is here forever,” Niall states as Louis gets started on lunch. The babies look ecstatic. Jamie looks as if he has died and gone to heaven. Even neutral Emma has a happy grin on her face.

“Good,” Is Louis answer, “Whatever makes the kids happy.”

“Yes,” Harry says slowly and steadily when he returns from the office hours later. “This is what’s proper.”

“Who did this?” Liam asks, although he has a sneaking suspicion but he has a feeling he’s not ready for the answer.

“Psycho,” Niall’s hands are hurting from holding the camera so long but he can’t walk away. The babies are just too cute. He can’t _not_ record everything going on in the tiny house.

“No,” Liam immediately walks over to where Edward is sitting under a draped sheet and pinches a cheek until a dimple appears, “No you did not.”

“God, it’s just a damn fort what’s the big deal,” Edward huffs at the extreme reaction people are having at draped blankets and sheets.

“Zayn I’m going to break his ribs,” Liam calls out to his husband, “Please, stop me.”

“I’m going to help you,” Zayn smiles at where Levy is crawling around with his bear.

“Ugh get off me,” Edward makes a face when Ziam pairing wrap their arms around him and squeeze with all their strength. “Go away, I hate you.”

“So,” Marcel says when he walks in. “It’s a good thing I broke all the old furniture.” He laughs nervously when everyone stares at him blankly. “I mean, those sofas wouldn’t have made good forts. New sofas make good forts.”

“Just get in here,” Harry says from where he’s hanging out with the kids.

 

 


	103. Chapter 103

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me bring Lexi,” Louis scolds Edward who leads him through the hospital. “He would love to see daddy’s place of work.”

“Alexander doesn’t need to see this.” Edward keeps a possessive hand on the small of Louis’  back as he guides him through the wards, “This is just between mummy and daddy.”

“Oh god,” Louis makes a panicked sound, “Oh god you’re dying and you want me to be the first to know. Oh my god.”

“Princess,” Edward glares when a group of nurses giggle and sneak pictures of Dr. Styles and his sexy mate. “Stop.”

“No,” Louis unknowingly poses for a gang (a stray group of nurses is called a gang) of nurses, “I will not stand here and let you give me bad news.” That said, he sits down on a nearby bench, “Okay,” He whimpers, “Let me have it, how long do you have to live?”

“I’m fine,” Edward rolls his eyes as his omega gets all helpless and pathetic at the thought of his husband’s demise. “Stop it.”

“Don’t you die on me.” Louis starts sobbing softly. With his pregnancy in third trimester his emotions are closer to the surface than ever.

Everyone in the vicinity, staff and patient alike start staring at Dr. Styles, judgment and dislike deep in their eyes. What kind of a husband abuses their wife so deeply?

“Knock it off,” Edward calls out, “Mind your own business.”

“You feel like a big man?” An alpha converges on Edward, ready to defend Louis. “Bullying a helpless omega?”

“Helpless?” Edward makes a face.

“You listen here, bastard,” the alpha, presumably here to visit family, grabs Edward’s collar, “Real men don’t victimize submissives.”

Before Edward can start a fight and mark his territory (he is _not_ going to look like a bitch in front of a gang of nurses), Louis starts screaming hysterically, “Stop it, please, stop hurting my husband.”

“Hey,” The stray alpha lets go of Edward and tries to comfort Louis. “Listen, you don’t need to protect him.”

Louis kicks the random dominant, making him double over in pain. Louis’ kicks are lethal. “How dare you pick on someone so helpless? He’s the father of my children. Shame on you.” That said, he grabs Edward’s hand and starts leading him away from the distraught alpha. “Don’t you worry,” Louis tells Edward who is glaring at the giggling nurses, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I guess behind every badass there’s a controlling wife,” a nurse snorts. She hasn’t even tried to keep her voice down.

“Oh y’all are fired,” Edward snaps at the gang who laugh loudly and obnoxiously.

“You are having health issues,” Louis scolds, “Don’t pick a fight with such a messy business.”

“I’m their boss.” Edward growls.

“Of course you are, crazy,” Louis soothes, “No what is your dying confession?”

“I am not dying, dumb wife.” Edward keeps leading Louis down the hall, “Sit your pretty arse down.”

“Okay,” Louis pouts, “You’re scaring me.”

“Do you know what’s inside?” Edward gestures toward a closed door.

“Umm,” Louis squints. He needs glasses. Mummy’s eye prescription is steadily getting worse. The babies will eventually go to school and Louis will have to do their homework and mummy needs to be able to read. “A patient?”

“Louis,” Edward dimples, “Princess, wife? Where is it that you’re from exactly?”

“I didn’t say,” Louis responds, his voice small, “You didn’t ask.”

“I’m asking now,” Edward raises an eyebrow at the scared response, “Where did princess come from?”

“Why,” Louis sniffles, “Is this you changing your mind about our relationship or something because till death do us part.”

“No,” Edward sighs, “This is me trying to figure out your origin story like the obsessed fan boy that I am. Now spill. Was it a mutant spider? A thunderstorm? Gamma radiation? What in lord’s name created that bum?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Louis crosses his arms defensively. “I’ve moved on to a new life.”

“Wife,” Edward can’t believe he’s being so reasonable. Maybe the end is near. Maybe he’s dying and the good lord done blessed him with some sense. “With my father sniffing around, I realize I need to confront my past and you may need to do the same someday.”

“No,” Louis says stubbornly. “I’m happy here, in the present.”

“Come here,” Edward holds out a giant paw, and makes a satisfied sound when princess accepts, “I’m going to open this door, and you’re going to tell me who this is, okay?”

“You want me to identify one of your patients?” Louis laughs a little when Edward leads him toward a closed private room. “What incompetence Dr. Styles?”

“This particular patient was in a fucking coma,” Edward ignores Louis’ jab. “Completely unresponsive. Like I’m pretty sure he broke the Glasgow coma scale.”

“Umm,” Louis makes a face as Edward laughs at his own joke, “What?”

“Medical joke princess,” Edward waves his wife off, “patient was in deep sleep and shit. I was just hanging out and stuff. You know,” Edward shrugs, “Casual.”

“Casual,” Louis repeats, annoyed.

“Well,” Edward giggles, “It’s what I do. Silly. And he freaked out on me.”

“He…” Louis gives the door a nervous look, “Freaked out on you? Edward, who’s in there?”

“Hmm,” Edward squints down at his mate, “A coma patient smelled me, a complete stranger and freaked out. Now, why the bloody crap did he do that? Who the hell is he?”

“I don’t know.” Louis says, and gasps when Edward opens the door and the omega has a chance to glance at the figure sleeping inside, “Stan.”

“Stan.” Edward gives the patient a shrewd look, “Well it’s a start. Can I have a last name?”

“Lucas,” Louis manages to say when he finds his voice. “Stanley Lucas.”

“Helps me identify his family.” Edward makes an annoyed sound. “Does he have any?”

“E-Eleanor,” Louis braces himself against a wall.

“Good,” Edward makes a note in the patient’s chart. “A friend of yours?”

“Yes,” Louis nods. “He’s my friend.”

Edward gives Louis an incredulous look. “He smelled you on me and came out of a bloody coma. He’s not just a friend. Ex-boyfriend. Ex-lover. Ex-husband. Who the fuck is this man?”

“We were planning on mating.” Louis says, and his voice sounds as if it’s coming from far, far away. His old life and his new life are suddenly very, uncomfortably close together and Louis doesn’t know what to do with this.

“Ugh,” Edward makes a face, “Competition. What the fuck.”

“N-No,” Louis laughs, “Stan wouldn’t… It wasn’t like that.”

“If he tries to take you back,” Edward points to the alpha he saved a few days back, “I’m going to kill him.”

“He won’t want me.” Louis huffs, “He’s probably moved on. He’s got his own omega… I think. I don’t know if it worked out with El.”

“El?” Edward says, his tone full of venom. “What will your pet at home think about your old flame coming back in your life?”

“Niall and Eleanor are _nowhere_ near the same.” Louis backs out of the room, “I need to go.”

“Me too,” Edward follows his mate. “I don’t want to be around when a patient wakes up. They are so fucking whiney.”

\----------

“Okay,” Marcel makes a stressed sound, “About the wedding, we need a rehearsal.”

“Oh,” Edward says sarcastically, “We are so incompetent, we need a goddamn practice wedding before the real wedding.”

“Louis?” Harry pouts when his mate completely ignores him and keeps staring into space, “Babe?”

“Here,” Niall says, “Let me help,” That said, he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and whispers something naughty in his boyfriend’s ear. “Hmm,” He says when he receives no response.

“He’s been like this all evening, ever since he came back from the hospital,” Liam comments.

“Edward,” Zayn sighs, “What did you do to your wife?”

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Edward says defensively. “Just brought him back to his past, that’s all.”

“What?” Marcel says worriedly as Louis rocks back and forth in Niall’s arms.

“I think we should go with a fruit theme,” Edward suggests, “Like…”

“Bananas?” Harry perks up.

“Sure,” Edward shrugs, “Whatever.”

“Why fruit Edward?” Liam asks, a little afraid.

“Most of the nurses are on some kind of mass diet,” Edward reminds daddy Liam, “They won’t eat the cake.”

“Wow,” Zayn shares a surprised smile with his husband, “That’s very considerate Edward.”

“Those entitled cunts,” Edward scoffs, “They want to be catered everywhere they go.”

“Oh look at him being such a caring boss,” Liam says lovingly, “I could never.”

“Please don’t,” Zayn begs/orders his husband, “Niall and I would never see you again.”

“Why do we see Edward?” Liam wonders, “How does he handle all that work?”

“He just…” Zayn shrugs, “Does.”

“Ugh those new catheters I ordered came in they are so gross.” Edward makes a face at his phone. “Yucky.”

“Wow,” Liam stares at his best friend in awe.

“I wanted the purple kind,” Edward pouts, “These are blue. I don’t like them.”

“Buddy,” Liam sighs, “Urinary catheters, remember? Doesn’t matter.”

Edward makes a face. “I want purple.”

“You won’t even be using them.” Liam sighs, “Buddy, you don’t even catheterize.”

“You take that back!” Edward snaps. “Dumb wife.”

“Louis?” Niall says sadly, “Louis?”

“Louis please come back,” Harry begs.

“You,” Marcel turns to big brother. “What did you do to Louis?”

“Ugh I am sick of this constant investigation.” Edward throws up his hands and makes his flamboyant way out of the room. “I will go see if Alexander’s awake. I need a friendly ear.”

“He’s going to wake the babies up from their nap, oh god,” Marcel gives his older brother a tired look. “Oh my god.”

“Hey,” Niall kisses a pretty cheekbone, “Are you okay Louis bear?”

“I,” Louis whimpers, “I need to go lie down.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Harry drawls and immediately escorts his wife upstairs.

“So,” Marcel sighs, “The rehearsal dinner?”

“Excellent idea,” Liam nods sagely opening up his arms so Niall can come sit in his lap. “Great way to get all the little wrinkles out of the way so you can have a smooth and perfect wedding day.”

Zayn gives Liam a look, “Really, so when you crashed my wedding with Perrie that was…”

Liam sputters, “That has hardly anything to do with anything.”

“Daddy broke a happy home,” Niall says as Liam turns an interesting shade of red.

“Oh lord,” Marcel sobs, “What if someone crashes the wedding? What if someone Liams us?”

“No one will Liam you.” Zayn reassures Marcel as Liam is rendered speechless for a moment.

“But what if someone does and Louis absconds with such person?” Marcel throws the _wedding binder_ he’s been clutching to his chest like a precious baby to the side and throws himself to the opposite side of the couch.

“We won’t let such a thing happen.” Zayn promises, “That’s not good for Niall.”

“I don’t want other husbands for Louis.” Niall says as Liam recovers from the previous attack on his person. “I like these ones.”

“You do?” Marcel asks, wary of the cute looking blond omega happily seated in Liam’s lap.

“I like that you make Louis happy.” Niall responds.

“That’s,” Marcel gets super emotional super fast, “That’s beautiful.”

“It’s quite difficult to get Niall’s approval.” Liam says when he manages to recover his voice. “You have to be like Zayn level perfect.”

“Which you are not,” Niall reminds Marcel, “But you and your brothers should aspire to be.”

“We will,” Marcel sobs. This wedding has made an emotional mess out of him. “We really, really will.”

 


	104. Chapter 104

“Hey,” Harry greets Louis, but is met with the same blank stare the babies have been getting for the past hour, “Its baby daddy.”

“Mummy,” Jamie mewls for what has to be the twentieth time. He gets no response.

“What did you do to Louis?” Marcel growls at Edward who stares deep into Alex eyes. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is happening right now?” Zayn frowns at Edward and Alex, “Like seriously.”

“Don’t question it.” Liam says tiredly. “What’s the point?”

“I just feel,” Edward says to his son, who stoically stares back, “with the wedding coming up, that I am overwhelmed with the planning of it all, and that…”

“I am planning the wedding,” Marcel twists Edward’s ear. “I am doing all the work.”

“I feel so attacked and hurt,” Edward buries his face in Alex’s tiny chest and sobs softly.

“Oh god,” Marcel sighs when Alex wraps his arms protectively around daddy Edward. “Alex please make daddy explain what he did to mummy.”

Alex glares up at daddy Marcel. How dare cutesy daddy pick on father?

“Do something,” Marcel begs Liam, “Help.”

“Edward?” Liam says gently, “Buddy? You want to explain what you did to the mother of your children?”

“I just made him face reality for what it is.” Edward’s response is vague and completely unhelpful.

Alex runs a tiny paw through father’s hair. His other hand is still in a cast.

“Mummy,” Emma tries to get Louis’ attention and fails.

“This family is a mess,” Marcel comments, “We are a mess.”

“Louis?” Niall stares into his soul-mate’s eyes, “I am thinking of giving my new baby up for adoption.”

“What?” Louis snaps out of his catatonic state and lets out an unholy scream. “What did you just say?”

“Oh lord,” Liam sighs as Louis starts sobbing hysterically. “Oh my god.”

“How could you say such a thing I hate you so much.” Louis starts throwing pillows at Niall, which the blond doesn’t bother dodging. “I hate everything my life is falling apart.”

“Why is your life falling apart, Louis?” Liam asks kindly.

“Mind your own business,” Louis tells overgrown puppy dog alpha person. “Oh god I’m in such emotional agony.”

“Maybe talking about your feelings with us will help ease that agony?” Zayn says, carefully. Louis is in a very lethal stage of his pregnancy. His words could cut.

“I will stab you with your own cheekbones,” Louis threatens Zayn, making everyone gasp.

“I have never loved you more,” Edward states as Marcel prays for their nest’s safety.

“Babe,” Harry coos at Louis, hoping to snap him out of the _Edward_ mindset, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m having some family issues,” Louis states as Jamie and Emma hug mummy and try to calm him down.

“Umm,” Marcel exchanges a frightened look with Liam, “Louis we are your family.”

“Not perfect magic dream family.” Louis says tearfully as Jamie gnaws on his collarbones stressfully. “Old family.”

“You found your family.” Marcel and Harry say together.

“I think,” Louis sniffles, “Nothing is for sure yet.”

“But that’s a good thing,” Zayn says, “Isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Louis looks deeply conflicted. “I didn’t think I would have to deal with all this so soon.”

“So,” Liam lets out a tired laugh, “When were you planning on dealing with this? When is the time? How much time do you think you have?”

Louis looks at his husbands and their worried faces, “I don’t want to deal with this right now. I want life to stay perfect.”

“Louis,” Marcel says kindly, as Harry starts rubbing his mate’s tense shoulders. “Why wouldn’t your life stay perfect?”

Louis scoffs, “You don’t understand.”

“Then explain.” Marcel keeps his voice as soft and gentle as possible. “Please tell us something.”

“What was your biggest problem before we met?” Louis turns to Edward who has lain down on a couch, using Alex as a pillow, “Couldn’t find the perfect hospital to work at?” He then turns to Harry, “The perfect store to shop at?” He sneers at Marcel, “Couldn’t get your executives to take you seriously after you took over the company following your father?”

“How did you know about that?” Marcel gasps.

Louis shrugs, “I started reading the Wikipedia article for your company. You are the youngest CEO in Styles pharmaceuticals history. That’s got to create some problems in the board room.”

“Louis,” Liam says, “No one is arguing that your life is harder than most.”

“I don’t care what you think,” Louis makes an annoyed sound, “I just don’t want you to see my life from before. It was pathetic and it sucked.”

“We love you.” Niall promises, and Louis is stunned for a moment. The cute blond is honestly glowing. He is unfairly beautiful when pregnant. “Nothing could change that.”

“I know that,” Louis snaps, “Doesn’t mean I want to deal with anything more than all of this,” He gestures to the living room with what he considers his perfect family.

“Babe,” Harry laughs, “We don’t even know if you would love us when we were teenagers.”

“Eww,” Edward makes a disgusted sound, as Alex makes a similar sound. He wants to fit in with favourite daddy. “Those were the worst. I was a hormone addled Neanderthal.” He nuzzles Alex’s chest, “What if I had impregnated an inferior omega and Alexander had come from her instead of Louis?”

“Mummy princess,” Alex reminds father.

“Yes,” Edward agrees, “But one ripped condom and some random would be your mummy. Imagine that. A non-princess mummy.”

“Over my dead body.” Louis sneers at the thought of anyone else having his babies and caring for them. “And I would always love you, not that it’s not about that. I hate everything.” He makes a tired sound. “Why did this have to happen now?”

“I don’t know,” Marcel makes a similar sound, “Why is our father back? Why is this wedding so overwhelming?”

“Everyone, stay calm,” Liam tries to keep the peace. “Please.”

“Hey,” Zayn stands up. All eyes follow the beautiful angel’s movements. “Why don’t we all go to dinner? There’s got to be some restaurants Marcel isn’t banned from.”

Marcel sputters desperately. “W-What?”

“Oh god,” Harry sighs, “That limits us so much. Marcel isn’t allowed pretty much anywhere.”

“We can just slip a little bit of money to the maître d’ and make sure we get in,” Zayn sighs, “I want something fancy tonight.”

“We already have you for that, Versace,” Liam says to his husband in a flirtatious tone.

“Oh please, will you two stop it?” Edward snaps at his fellow doctors. “You make me sick with your lovey dovey.”

Alex makes a confused face at daddy Zayn and Liam. What’s with the alpha love? It makes no sense. Who’s the princess?  It’s not until they grab blond mommy and start molesting him that Alex understands. Oh. They have a very different relationship. Huh.

“Would you like that, babe?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, who clutches Levy to his chest like a security blanket, “You want something fancy? Would the baby like fancy food?” He places his giant paws on his mate’s swollen tummy.

Jamie and Emma also place their paws on their mum’s tummy. They are starting to believe the baby rumour a little bit now but still very sceptical. The adults are kind of weak minded and need the babies to keep calm and level-headed through this delusion.

“I want everything to stay like this,” Louis mumbles, “I like my life.”

“We like our life too, Louis.” Marcel promises, “We won’t let our past ruin it. It’s all about our future now.”

“So this should be enough,” Zayn and Liam empty their wallet, and come up with a rather large sum of cash, “I think they will let Marcel in. We can bribe the restaurant.”

“Why is this happening?” Marcel sobs in his hands. “My reputation is in tatters.” He is basically the most harmless person in the house but society thinks otherwise. How is this life?

“Okay,” Niall gets Louis to stand up, “Let’s get up all dressed up.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Louis snaps.

“Nothing,” Every single alpha male in the room replies together. Louis is wearing another shirt of Harry’s, which comes down to his mid thighs along with shorts. Everyone highly approves of sexy omega person wearing things which show off creamy legs.

“It’s date night,” Niall drags Louis and the babies upstairs. Edward growls when his pillow is stolen. “We must dress to impress.”

“I will help,” Harry runs upstairs after the omegas, “I used to be a baker.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Louis screams. “You are horrible.”

“Okay,” Edward says, “Now that the womenfolk are gone, what do we do about father dearest?”

“We move,” Marcel states, “It’s the only solution. We run, far, far away. It’s the only thing to do.”

“I am chief of surgery,” Edward sneers. “I will not escape like some cunt. Fuck that.”

“Edward is right,” Liam agrees, and then blinks, “I never thought I would say that outside a medical setting.”

“Your sass is lethal, wife,” Edward says approvingly.

“Your dad’s bound to show up sometime,” Zayn tells Marcel, “Just get this over with and confront him on your own time, no element of surprise.”

“I never thought I would agree with your decoration trophy,” Edward gestures to Zayn who doesn’t even need to get changed, he already looks evening ready. “But he’s right. We must hunt father down.”

“Don’t call him that, ugh,” Marcel makes a face, “Edward. Alex calls you father. It’s a sacred word. His name is Des.”

“You sentimental cunts.” Edward shrugs, “Fine, We shall hunt _Des_ down. Lord.”

“Here we are,” Harry escorts Louis, Niall and the babies down. “All ready.”

“Oh my god look how cute.” Liam dotes over the children.

“I’m trying to dress them differently. I let them pick out their own clothes and everything.” Louis explains as his husbands circle him like the predators they are. They are already rethinking this dinner, and want to take their mate upstairs, and fuck his pretty little brains out.

“Oh Alexander how handsome.” Edward takes his eyes off princess long enough to notice his heir, “What perfection is this?”

“Armani Jr. spring collection,” Louis explains dryly when he’s met with questioning glances.

“Is that necessary?” Marcel makes a face at the overpriced clothing Alex is dressed in.

“Apparently yes,” Liam sighs as Edward wraps Alex up in his arms and squeezes tightly.

“I’m going to crush you,” Edward squeals at his pretentiously dressed baby. “You are my most favourite. Do you know this? Do you know this Alexander?”

“Everyone knows this.” Zayn tells Edward.

“Why don’t you all go?” Harry hands baby Jamie over to Zayn, who oomphs as he’s kicked, hard, “And Louis and I stay home.”

“The whole point of the dinner is to take Louis’ mind off things,” Marcel says, exasperated, although he is very much tempted to do the same. Louis looks positively delightful.

“No,” Edward says firmly, “Men,” he turns to his brothers, “Resist the urge to corner wife somewhere alone. We must not succumb to temptation. He is trying to seduce us.”

“I’m not trying to do anything!” Louis exclaims. He detests maternity wear and has thrown on another one of Harry’s sweaters. “I am so uncomfortable.” Third trimester is a nightmare.

“It will be over soon, Louis.” Liam says kindly. He is feeling very sympathetic of both pregnant omegas, not to mention protective.

“I know it will be,” Louis snaps at Liam, making him whimper and take a step behind Niall for protection. Pregnant Louis is scary Louis.

“Oh look at you being all fashionable,” Zayn smiles at Levy as Jamie bites his cheek, “You are just so unbelievably stylish.”

“Princess,” Alex reminds grown up Levy.

“So what does that make you,” Liam takes Alex from Edward, ignoring his friend’s sound of protest, “Prince?”

“Prince Alex,” Zayn smiles at the cute baby wiggling in Liam’s hold. “So cute.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel makes a worried sound, “Does Alex really need that boost to his ego?”

“Oh you are a prince aren’t you?” Liam tells Alex who keeps wiggling adorably, “Oh yes you are, my prince baby.”

“Edward 2.0 is going to grow up to be extra arrogant and vicious.” Marcel sighs.

“Good,” Harry says, grabbing a handful of Louis’ bum. “I don’t think the first one is enough.”

“Harry,” Marcel makes a face at his brother, “What?”

“Look at him.” Harry gestures to Edward who is standing around, a blank, dead look on his face. “He is a sweetheart. Hopefully Alex is less of a pushover.”

“Oh god,” Marcel grabs Emma from Louis and kisses her forehead. “You don’t stand a chance, sweetie. You are doomed.”

“Doom,” Emma repeats and giggles. She has accepted her fate.

“Oh no,” Liam tells a stoic Alex, “Is the prince displeased? What shall we do?”

“Princess,” Alex keeps hearing the word _prince_ but it’s a clear mispronunciation. He’s trying to correct daddy Liam.

“And who is Levy’s prince?” Zayn says as Jamie gets him in the stomach, again. The child has its mother’s kick and he’s lethal.

Alex frowns at the concept. He’s not getting any of this.

“Stop confusing him,” Louis pouts at the surprised look on Alex’s face. “He’s too small for such complicated things.”

“Well he better shape up.” Liam hugs Alex to himself. It’s basically like having Edward in his arms but in toddler form. “He’s my baby prince.”

“And what is this?” Zayn holds Jamie out whose little chubby legs are moving so fast they are blurry.

“He’s my baby,” Louis answers fondly. “Jam Jam.”

“Give him back,” Edward tries to reach for Alex and growls when Liam holds him out of reach. “What the hell?”

“He’s mine now,” Liam kisses Alex’s dimples, “I own him. Isn’t that right?” He coos at the baby in his arms, who stares back frostily, “You love your daddy-in-law don’t you?”

“I will fight you for Alexander,” Edward threatens Liam. “I swear to god.”

“Oh yes, you would like that won’t you?” Liam keeps up the baby talk, “Prince Alex would like lots of bloodshed in his name.”

“Are we going to eat or not?” Louis starts marching out the door with Levy, “I’m hungry.”

“He is just so rude,” Edward says appreciatively, every other person nodding in agreement as they follow with the rest of the babies, “I think I’m in love.”

\----------

“Did you see the look that waiter gave me?” Marcel makes a panicked sound, “That’s not fair.”

“You reap what you sow brother,” Edward says primly as he feeds Alex some ice-cream. He’s a very devoted full time mother.

“I have been nothing but responsible and caring,” Marcel hisses, clutching Emma to himself. “You are the demon in this family, brother,” He sneers at Edward.

“Is that Marcel Styles?” Someone from a nearby table whispers but all alphas hear loud and clear. “How frightening.”

“Oh god,” Marcel pulls at his luxurious straight hair, which baby Emma has inherited, “Oh god I’m a pariah.”

“We can be outcasts together,” Louis promises his distraught husband.

“How did I get an Edwardian reputation?” Marcel sobs as baby Emma pats his shoulder. She is here for daddy.

“I want steak.” Edward demands. “Now please.”

“Why are you feeding Lexi ice-cream?” Louis hisses at his husband. “Dessert before dinner?”

“Alexander wanted some.” Edward responds. “Who am I to deny what I birthed?”

“Oh lord,” Zayn sighs, “Oh no,” he leans against Liam who is staring intently at his menu. “Oh Allah help us.”

Liam frowns. “Everything alright?”

“Look,” Zayn gestures to the restaurant window. “Look at this mess.”

“Oh god,” Liam sobs when he sees who’s standing outside, “Why is Allah punishing us?”

“What?” Niall says, in between pulling at Alex’s curls. He really enjoys harassing this child.

“It’s Des.” Liam mouths at his mate.

“Allah really hates us.” Niall sighs and then makes his standard helpless omega face. “I wanna go home,” He lets out a pathetic sound.

“What?” Louis immediately responds to his best friend’s sad tone, “Why?”

“I feel sick.” Niall pouts. “I need to leave.”

“Y-Yes,” Liam makes an agreeing sound as Zayn nods, “Let’s go home. I will grill up some steaks.”

“Oh hell,” Harry snaps when he sees his father enter the restaurant.

“Oh no,” Edward stands up and makes a run in the opposite direction. “Oh hell no, oh god.” He runs straight through the confused diners and makes his way through the back exit. Alexander waves at his family over father’s shoulder.

“What?” Louis makes a confused sound. “What’s happening?”

“It’s father-in-law,” Niall explains to Louis, “Get ready for drama.”

“You are not really sick then?” Louis scolds Niall who doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty, “You pretended.”

“You will find out why soon enough,” Niall winces when Des spots his sons and smiles warmly. “Good luck, Louis bear.”

“Let’s just make a run for it,” Marcel hisses, “Edward is right.”

“No,” Harry gets a steely look in his eyes which makes Louis shiver. He’s never seen his cute, flowery husband behave this way before, “Let him do his thing. He won’t ruin our evening.”

“Kids,” Des stands over his sons and looks for all intents and purposes a loving, caring father, “How are we all doing?”

“What do you want?” Harry stares at his father blankly, “Just tell us.”

“Please,” Marcel begs. “No more games.”

“I have been trying to get in touch with my sons,” Des looks upset, concern in those sad eyes, “You have not answered my phone calls.”

“We changed our phone number,” Marcel sighs, “Dad…”

“I have been begging to make contact.” Des interrupts, “Why are you three avoiding me?”

“Why are you here?” Harry’s eyes are red. “What do you need?”

“I need my sons.” Des has tears in his eyes. “I need my boys.”

“Dr. Styles,” Liam begs, “Please, just leave.”

“Dr. Payne,” Des nods, “I trust Edward is well.”

“Edward is none of your business.” Harry looks ready to lunge across the table and attack his father. “None of us are your business. Get lost. You’ve done enough damage. Enough of your manipulation.”

Louis can’t believe what’s happening. The babies shiver at daddy Harry’s anger. They are not used to him being… anything but happy. To see him furious has them on edge.

“I’m here with someone,” Des keeps his tone level; “This is my first time seeing my son-in-law and grandchildren. You have punished me enough, Harry.”

“No,” Harry sneers, “You have punished _us_ enough. Go away.”

“Stay calm.” Marcel advises Harry. Louis and the children look scared.

“No,” Harry stands up, and he looks so intimidating, so _alpha,_ so not himself, “We’re leaving then.”

“Please,” Des says; his voice all paternal. “Don’t let me spoil your dinner. My reservation is waiting. I shall return to it.”

“Yes,” Harry sneers, “You shall.”

“Nice seeing you,” Niall waves as Des turns and walks over to where a well-dressed, beautiful woman is waiting for him.

“Harry,” Marcel massages his forehead as his brother storms off instead of sitting down for dinner.

“Hey,” Liam coos at Louis who whimpers at his husband’s departure. “Don’t be upset. Harry’s not mad at you.”

“I know he’s not mad at me,” Louis snaps, but his subconscious says otherwise. It’s strange how much his body responds to his husbands, even a little scary. Just when he thinks he’s getting used to being married and mated, his body surprises him with at just how much he belongs to his alphas.

“I will go get Harry,” Zayn offers, “Probably just went to the bathroom to cool off.”

Jamie and Emma make surprised, scared sounds. What happened? All their parents were just here, and now two daddies are gone and mum’s all scared and nothing makes sense.

“Drama,” Niall responds when Levy makes a questioning sound, “Lots and lots of drama, sweetie. You’re planning on marrying into this mess, so get used to it.”

Levy makes a sad sound. Lexi just left him here. How upsetting.

“Our past never goes away, does it?” Louis says quietly, when Liam’s done ordering for everyone.

“Not really,” Liam makes a tired sound. “We’re all stuck here.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr: nobody-at-all-really. 
> 
> A wonderful reader was kind enough to make a trailer for this work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFdvfZlWok4&feature=youtu.be (brilliant really)
> 
> Wattpad English Version: http://www.wattpad.com/69374446-four%27s-company?utm_source=email-uploaded_story&ref_id=35151243
> 
> Someone decided to post my work on another site without my permission. Please don't do that. If you see such a thing happen, let me know. I don't want other people posting my work. This is my fanfiction. Only I post it anywhere.
> 
> mfullcircle drew some brilliant pictures of the Styles triplets:
> 
> 1\. http://michelecandraw.tumblr.com/post/100214646800/louis-and-his-alpha-triplets-from-fours-company  
> 2\. http://michelecandraw.tumblr.com/post/98927138120/all-hail-king-louis-niall-says-reverently  
> 3\. http://michelecandraw.tumblr.com/post/98375438445/its-funny-how-fanfics-will-make-me-want-to-draw  
> 4\. http://michelecandraw.tumblr.com/post/106952090130/nouis-ish-doodles-for-vampire-angel-zs-fours
> 
> Plagiarism! This person uploaded my story and changed the names. The nerve! http://www.wattpad.com/56726533-the-triplet%27s-and-me-chapter-1. 
> 
> UPDATE on the plagiarism: She took the story down. That's good I suppose. Thank you to the people who let me know, and and came to my side. Bless you. Please beware of cheaters and stealers like this. Be protective of yours and others work. Have each others back. This girl caved quickly, but not all will be this cowardly. There might be some malignant ones out there and we might need to vouch for each others favourite work. This girl seems to have a knack for stealing work and using the name "Dean Bennett" in place of the characters the original author used. Keep an eye on her profile, and make sure she isn't using another person's work again, and Dean Bennett isn't up to more shady adventures.  
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/ColouringPencils

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in part 2.
> 
> To the people who generously keep offering to upload my stories on other sites for me, guess what, I am perfectly capable of making accounts and doing that myself. You don't have to be a martyr and make that sacrifice. Why not write your own stories and receive praise for them?


End file.
